


Дети Войны

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Черно-Белый Отряд [1]
Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Androids, F/M, M/M, Multi, Near Future, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Skipper/Kowalski/Rico, humanisation, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 204,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Шкипер знал, что однажды цена за выполненное задание может оказаться слишком высока, и был готов к торгу. Шкипер не знал, что есть вещи, за которые платишь любую цену.





	1. Катастрофа I: Шок

**Author's Note:**

> Аннотация:  
> "Научно-технический прогресс радикально разделил мир. Страны, где нет разницы ни между полами, ни между биологической или синтетической формами существования, соседствуют со странами, где по-прежнему процветают голод, насилие и расовые предрассудки. Люди, желающие жить в этом мире, имеют множество свобод... но и множество ответственностей. Одному из них предстоит сделать жестокий выбор".
> 
> «Черно-Белый отряд» - бывший спецназ, а ныне профессиональные наемники, играющие на той стороне, которая им больше заплатит, либо больше приглянется. Ковальски - ученый без моральных принципов, Рико - психопат и пироманьяк, Прапор - продолжает быть няшкой в такой компании, ну, а Шкипер счастливо командует всем этим беспределом.
> 
> Пингвины и прочие тут люди, но мир им оставлен канонный, так что это антинаучная фантастика. 
> 
> Визуализация: https://pp.userapi.com/c850736/v850736856/98aac/FMsWY5gb--8.jpg

      Всегда наступает день, когда всё заканчивает идти прахом и начинает нестись напролом взрывной волной, стирать с лица земли огненным смерчем и добивать металлическими осколками. Шкипер знал, что такой день настанет, и не утратил хладнокровия, когда собранная Рико установка рванула на пять минут раньше, едва не поджарив заживо подрывника и осыпав дождем раскаленных осколков возившегося с кодовым замком Прапора.  
      Он был спокоен, когда они с Ковальски рухнули в воду, таща за собой раненых товарищей, когда под обстрелом солдат психованного Блоухола плыли к невидимой лодке, а пули пронзали толщу воды, и надо было нырять глубже, и времени подумать о том, насколько выдержат этот заплыв раненые Рико и Прапор попросту не было.  
      Шкипер не поддался панике и тогда, когда, переведя взгляд с откачивающего Прапора Ковальски на Рико, увидел, что его рука превратилась в кровавый ошметок. «И так бывает» — подумал он, а еще: «Даже странно, что это произошло только сейчас». Четыре пальца были оторваны, средний и указательный — вместе с костяшками, из окровавленной культи торчал каким-то бесполезным чудом сохранившийся мизинец. Пальцы на левой были целы, но в запястье едва не срезало раскаленным металлическим осколком, все еще торчащим из кости. Перед взрывом Рико успел сложить руки, защищая голову и глаза… но все равно стоял слишком близко.  
      Шкипер сохранил спокойствие даже когда увидел поперек отмытого, безбрового, но все равно симпатичного личика Прапора отвратительный кровавый разрез. Осколок врезался парню в лоб, рассёк переносицу и щеку. «И так бывает», — сказал он себе, но уже чувствуя, как что-то по всей поверхности его существа трескается, как почва в пустыне. И это был не нервный спазм от полученной в ногу пули, это была другая поверхность. Та, чья целостность важна для того, чтобы сохранять спокойствие, когда физическая поверхность повреждена.  
      Страх пришел через три дня, когда уже стало ясно, что их база не раскрыта, когда Ковальски сказал, что жизням Прапора и Рико ничего не угрожает, когда, согласно наблюдениям, Блоухол и его криворукие отморозки покинули Нью-Йорк, когда Шкипер, несмотря на ранение, вернулся с первой вылазки в город, набрав медикаментов, согласно списку Ковальски, и продуктов, согласно собственным представлениям о правильной реабилитации… и увидел своего лейтенанта валяющимся на полу.  
      Видимых следов взлома не было, он все осмотрел перед тем как войти, двери-окна-потенциальные места для укрытия врагов… Шкипер, держа пистолет наготове, медленно обошел помещение, подбираясь к приоткрытому входу в лабораторию… где никого не оказалось… подкрался к закрытому входу в лазарет, где… где Рико и Прапор никуда не исчезли со своих кроватей, и лишь тяжко и слабо дышали под тихие звуки приборов и капельниц. Кухня и личные комнаты… тоже пусты. Нет следов взлома.  
      Вот тогда пришел страх. Когда Шкипер бежал к телу оставленного в общем зале Ковальски, понимая, что с ним случилось что-то, с чем он, Шкипер, не в силах ничего поделать. Может, у него аневризма. Или инфлюэнца. Может, он уже умер, и тогда…  
      Шкипер ударил его по лицу, когда понял, что Ковальски дышит.  
      — Какого чё?.. — ученый растерянно захлопал глазами, таращась на Шкипера изумленно и возмущенно.  
      «Он просто спал. Я идиот. Он просто спал. Наверное, свалился с дивана. Он просто спал, а я врезал ему слишком сильно, — Шкипер тяжело дышал, сидя на бедрах товарища и глядя, как наливается краской обычно бледная худая щека. — Он работал как проклятый эти три дня, несмотря на то, что он тоже словил пулю, а я, я… Прости…»  
      — Мне показалось, что ты не дышишь, — выдавил Шкипер, привычным движением вскакивая с пола и тут же морщась от боли в ноге. Впрочем, отличный маневр, чтобы замаскировать неловкость.  
      — Искусственное дыхание делается немного не так, сэр, — фыркнул Ковальски у него за спиной, но тут же, увидев, как командир скрючился от боли, поспешил поддержать его. — Я же говорил, тебе еще рано ходить, Шкип… Еще словишь тромб!  
      — Буду я еще гоняться за какими-то тромбами! — Шкипер вырвался и едва удержал равновесие. Ковальски бросил на него сочувственный взгляд свысока и ушел разбирать сумки. Его походка была медленной, хотя пулю он получил в плечо и по касательной.  
        
      Шкипер знал, что в произошедшем нет его вины. Может, взрывчатка была некачественной. Может, Рико отвлекся и перепутал провода. Может, криворукий миньон Блоухола затаился и выстрелил в бомбу — на верхних палубах было полно мест для засады.  
      Тем не менее, он не мог смотреть на забинтованную культю Рико, и в забинтованное лицо Рико, и на подвешенную к потолку ногу Рико… Еще меньше он мог выносить безмятежное лицо Прапора, обезображенное отвратительными косым шрамом. По отношению к любому другому человеку Шкипер бы лишь шутил, что шрамы украшают мужчину, но… Шрам на лице Прапора, которого Шкипер в глубине души считал сыном, это было словно доказательство, что он не справился. Вечное напоминание.  
      Он только сейчас, спустя пять дней, начал осознавать это: Рико навсегда останется калекой, а улыбка Прапора никогда не будет прежней.  
      Каждое утро Шкипер командовал «Ковальски, статус», потому что не мог сам зайти к ним в палату и проверить. Это… вредило его собственному выздоровлению.  
      И лишь к обеду шестого дня Шкипер вдруг понял, что Ковальски все это время был чем-то занят, хотя не получал никаких приказов. И проигнорировал приказ явиться на обед… хотя, может, Шкипер забыл произнести его вслух.  
      — Ковальски, отчет! — бодро рявкнул он, вламываясь в лабораторию. Ученый поднял голову и как-то удивленно взглянул на Шкипера, будто только сейчас осознал, что он существует.  
      — Белковый трансформатор на 98% готов, сэр, однако мне необходимо больше экспериментальных данных. Этот аромат жареной рыбы великолепен, сэр. Неужели уже время завтрака? Я бы не отказался от… Прошу прощения, сэр, — взгляд Ковальски остекленел, затем он дисциплинированно сложил руки на столе, положил на них голову и замолк. Точнее, уснул. Шкипер обошел его и очередную, на этот раз полную стеклянных колб, установку по кругу. Уснул. Ковальски на самом деле уснул. В середине разговора с ним.  
      Шкипер попытался припомнить, что ученый еще говорил за эту неделю — потому что устройство на столе не давало подсказок о своем назначении. Дааа, кажется, Ковальски что-то говорил…  
      И вопрос должен звучать не «почему мы не разговаривали целую неделю», а «почему я не сказал тебе ни слова всю эту неделю».  
      Он ведь был жив. Не в коме, не без сознания, не ранен. Ну, почти. Он был жив, и он мог говорить. И он говорил, но Шкипер не помнил даже, что он сам ему отвечал… Эта неделя — словно растянутый во времени безмолвный крик, за звуком которого Шкипер не видел и не слышал ничего вокруг себя.  
      Он смотрел на худую шею Ковальски, торчащую из-под воротника. На сложенные на локтях длинные пальцы рук — все в мелких шрамах от кислот и порезов, но все равно изящные, чистые, ухоженные. Ковальски всегда берег руки в бою, а на тренировках и вовсе старался не пользоваться ладонями, предпочитая разбираться с противником локтями и пинками длинных ног.  
      Почему-то захотелось снова заорать на него, но вместо этого Шкипер аккуратно приподнял товарища, и тот в полубессознательном состоянии позволил довести и уложить себя на койку. Тогда Шкипер заметил, как сильно он исхудал и осунулся. Судя по состоянию подбородка он еще и не брился всю эту неделю.  
      Шкипер смотрел на спящего Ковальски, пока не понял, почему ему так хочется его снова ударить.  
      Он не изменился. Единственный из всех, он не изменился. Он продолжал быть ученым элитного отряда, он продолжал работать, тогда как сам Шкипер все эти дни валялся на диване и втыкал в телик, совершенно не понимая, что происходит ни вокруг, ни на экране, ни внутри себя самого.  
      И вместо того, чтобы порадоваться, что Ковальски цел и не пал духом, Шкипер злился на него, поскольку пал духом сам. Зачем-то он погладил ученого по колючей впалой щеке и тут же отдернул руку — тот неожиданно открыл глаза.  
      — Что такое белковый трансформатор?! — выпалил Шкипер, подскакивая, и на этот раз нога его не подвела, приняла на себя вес тела как миленькая. Хотя Ковальски, кажется, и не заметил этого жеста.  
      — Ах да. Так и думал, что ты меня не слушал. — Он слабо улыбнулся пересохшими губами и поднялся. Шкипер хотел было приказать ему лежать, поскольку поспал он в сумме минут пять, но любопытство заставило его промолчать. — Я сейчас покажу тебе.  
      Его речь все еще была медленнее, чем обычно, но оживлялась с каждым словом, 70% которых Шкипер не понимал. Слова полились из ученого, словно пулемётная очередь: «Полимеры-блаблабла, белки-блаблабла, ферменты-бла-бла-бла»… Шкипер поплелся за ним на кухню, где Ковальски жадно, руками набросился на еду, которая вообще-то была на двоих, но вряд ли он это заметил, а затем, не прекращая вещать про полимеры, он взял со стола любимую кружку Шкипера, залпом опустошил ее и уронил на пол.  
      Командир отряда застыл. Да, он знает Ковальски с детства. Да, они были вместе почти всю жизнь, они вместе пережили первую войну и сбежали в Америку, они вместе учились и вместе сражались, но… Да, Ковальски хоть и тащится от формального обращения «сэр» на заданиях, в самоволке он всегда с ним на «ты», но… Но есть вещи, которые…  
      Пока Шкипер офигевал, Ковальски невозмутимо присел, собрал осколки кружки веником в совочек и проследовал в лабораторию, опять заведя волынку по ферментные полимеры. Шкипер думал, что он с ним сделает, когда… эм, когда Рико и Прапор поправятся в достаточной степени, чтобы поправляться дальше без опеки Ковальски.  
      Ученый тем временем всыпал содержимое совочка в посудину, заполненную синеватой субстанцией и напоминающую обычный блендер, набрал последовательность клавиш, и осколки кружки перестали быть видны за слоем поднявшихся со дна пузырьков. Прошло меньше минуты, затем Ковальки подошел к сосуду, держа в руке щипцы наподобие тех, какими хватают булочки, вытащил из синей жидкости абсолютно целую кружку и протянул Шкиперу. Тот растерянно взял неприятно выглядящую посудину — синий цвет вызывал какие-то сортирные ассоциации — и осмотрел ее.  
      — Видишь? Ни сколов, ни трещин! — радостно произнес оказавшийся совсем рядом Ковальски, затем положил ему руку на плечо и пихнул в сторону мониторов. — А теперь садись, покажу самое главное!  
      «Самым главным» оказалась экзекуция любимого фикуса Рядового — растения, пережившего столь много погромов и передислокаций, что даже Шкипер проникся к нему уважением. В отличие от садиста Ковальски, продемонстрировавшего на видео безжалостное отсечение одной из трех самых крупных ветвей растения.  
      — Я удивлён, что Прапор не восстал из небытия и не прибил тебя после того, как ты это сделал.  
      — Я допускал такую возможность, однако не придавал ей значения как маловероятной, — бессердечно произнес Ковальски. — Теперь смотри!  
      На видео Ковальски помещал бедный фикус в резервуар с неприятно-синей водой, снова пузырьки, дольше, чем с кружкой, а затем… а затем доставал растение, у которого снова были все три главные ветки.  
      Шкипер повернулся к Ковальски и, глядя в тонкое усталое лицо с горящими голубыми глазами, спросил:  
      — И?  
      — Я не уверен, что сыворотка не окажет побочных эффектов, сэр, — Ковальски перешел на официальный тон, наивно полагая, что Шкипер все понял. — Необходимо более длительное наблюдение за воссозданными частями, и, признаться, мне бы хотелось найти… ммм, слегка… — он отвел взгляд, смутившись. — В общем, мне бы хотелось провести эксперимент сперва на ком-то другом, прежде, чем проводить его над Рико.  
      А вот теперь Шкипер наконец-то понял. Он смотрел на своего лучшего друга, на своего первого лейтенанта, на этого чертова гения, мать его… который все это время…  
      — Не надо на меня так смотреть! — насупился ученый. — Да, Рико важнее для меня, и я не хочу, чтобы он был первым, на ком эксперимент не сработает! Чем читать мне морали, мог бы выйти в город и завербовать мне каких-нибудь калек за десять баксов штука! Уверен, Макс с удовольствием выдаст тебе полный список!  
      — Я не… — «Он думает, что я его осуждаю. — Мысль молотом стучала в голове. — Он за неделю изобрел синюю гадость, которая, возможно, отрастит Рико новые пальцы, и думает, что я его осуждаю за то, что он хочет провести первый эксперимент на бомжах! За кого вообще Ковальски меня держит?!» — Ковальски, это же охренительно охренительная работа! Ты — самый ценный член нашей команды, и, проклятье, почему ты мне ничего не сказал раньше?! — Шкипер вскочил и… а, к черту все! Он подошел и обнял первого лейтенанта. Тот вздрогнул, на лице промелькнуло удивленное выражение, но он ответил на прикосновение.  
      — Так ты на самом деле меня не слушал? — неожиданно спросил он довольно печальным голосом.  
      — Я… — Шкипер крепче сжал худое тело. Ковальски такой высокий и такой тоненький. Почему-то сейчас эта констатация факта, известного ему с детства, обрела неожиданные смыслы. — Извини. На самом деле. Мне казалось, что ты пытаешься сказать мне какую-нибудь успокоительную дрянь, что типа это не моя вина, или констатируешь очевидные вещи, ты говорил все это с таким бесстрастным лицом…  
      — Пфф, когда это _Я_ говорил тебе успокоительные вещи, Шкипер?! — Ковальски аж передернуло от возмущения. — Обычно ты мне пеняешь, чтобы я не констатировал очевидную и правдивую информацию! Я… я просто думал, что тебе не нравится моя идея, и что ты смирился с судьбой и хочешь оставить все как есть.  
      — Что?! — взвыл Шкипер, отстранив его и схватив за плечи. — Ты совсем рехнулся?! Да я зайти в их палату не мог, вот аж до чего я блин смирился с судьбой!!!  
      Они уставились друг на друга, а затем расхохотались.  
      И всё стало как прежде. Муторная тупость безнадёжности рассеялась. У Шкипера снова был план. Жизнь снова продолжалась. Неважно, сколько понадобится времени и бомжей, но Ковальски доработает свою регенерирующую сыворотку. У Рико снова будет правая рука, а уродливый шрам исчезнет с лица Прапора. Обычно Шкипер саркастически относился к понятию «надежда», но сейчас он был готов целовать руки человека, который ее изобрел…  
      … и с неожиданностью обнаружил, что именно это он и сделал. Взял в ладони тонкие и бледные пальцы Ковальски и коснулся их губами.  
      Ученый и лучший друг смотрел на него круглыми от изумления глазами.  
      — Шкипер, по-моему, тебе надо поспать.  
      В глубине души Шкипер смутился как никогда не смущался в своей жизни, но поднял голову и снова сгреб Ковальски объятия.  
      — Нет. Кому и надо поспать, так это тебе. Притом немедленно, и не меньше шести часов. Это приказ, Ковальски. Не думаю, что Рико будет доволен, если ты с недосыпа перепутаешь компоненты, и у него вместо пальцев вырастут пингвиньи ласты, к примеру… — Ковальски хмыкнул, и Шкипер тоже усмехнулся. — Хотя в случае Рико никогда нельзя знать наверняка. В общем, ты сейчас дисциплинированно идешь восстанавливать силы, а я — к Максу. Сколько бомжей тебе надо?  
      — Трех или четырех будет достаточно. Хотелось бы знать их группу крови, чтобы совпадала с четвертой Рико, но едва ли ты сможешь найти в Нью-Йорке бомжей с такими познаниями… И не просто бомжей, а калек. Едва ли за десять баксов ты найдешь бомжа, который позволит себе отрезать палец ради эксперимента…  
      — Ну да, придётся потратить всю сотню! Не парься, я достану тебе калек с четвертой группой крови, даже если мне придется сделать их таковыми после пыток! — хмыкнул Шкипер и с неохотой отпустил его. Какой-то его части не хотелось уходить, но он отогнал эти мысли. — Ковальски? — он сказал это, уже когда ученый закрывал дверь в свою комнату. Тот обернулся, держась худыми пальцами за дверной косяк, чего ни с кем из них в обычном состоянии не бывало. — Спасибо. Ты гений. Самый настоящий гений, ты и сам это знаешь.  
      Слабая улыбка тронула бледные губы ученого.  
      — Приятно, когда ты вновь начинаешь это ценить, Шкипер.  
      Шкипер был уже на полпути к чердаку, где обретался Макс, когда осознал смысл слов Ковальски.


	2. Катастрофа II: Притворство

      Двое из пяти подопытных умерли: первый — от гангрены, вызванной сывороткой, второй, вероятно, от плохого взаимодействия сыворотки с насыщенным этиловым спиртом организмом. Ступня третьего так и не отросла, сколько бы ее не макали в сыворотку.  
      Но. Отрезанный палец Бомжа-Номер-Четыре удлинился на полфаланги. А Бомж-Пять утверждал, что чувствует, как растет недавно выбитый зуб, хотя рентген ничего такого не выявил.  
      Для конспирации, вместо подпольного бомжеубежища Шкипер организовал чердачное, что обеспечивало им с Ковальски возможность вытащить стулья на крышу и спокойно перекусить.  
      — Всегда восхищался твоим оптимизмом, Шкипер, — Ковальски жадно, но механически поедает из коробки прозрачную лапшу, глядя на розовеющий у горизонта кусочек солнца в просвете между небоскребами. — Если бы я знал, что эта идея тебя так воодушевит, я постарался бы донести ее до тебя более настойчиво.  
      — О, то есть ты думал, ты скажешь: «Хэй, Шкипер, я изобрел сыворотку, которая сможет вернуть руку Рико и лицо Прапора», а я тебе такой: «Проклятье, Ковальски, ты совсем поехал, немедленно прекрати заниматься херней», так, что ли? — Шкипер запивает копченого лосося пивом. У него отличное настроение. У него оно отличное и безо всякого пива с тех пор, как Ковальски продемонстрировал сыворотку, но теперь, когда они лишились половины состава, ученому как никогда нужна поддержка, а для искренности Шкиперу всегда надо слегка выпить. Шкипер плохо справлялся с ролью Прапора — он не умел пристально смотреть на эксперименты (к тому же бомжи не самое приятное зрелище, особенно — искалеченные) и восхищенно ахать в нужных местах, он не понимал научную терминологию, которой Ковальски оперировал с наивной уверенностью, что все вокруг ее понимают, и не приходил, как Рико, в искренний восторг, когда что-то взрывалось или кому-то от экспериментов Ковальски было больно.  
      Он… Ковальски был рядом с ним всю жизнь. Они были как руки. Им не нужно было вмешиваться в работу друг друга. Так было всегда. Они втроем с Рико были частью единого организма, и каждый знал, что от него требуется, и делал свою работу как можно лучше, зная, что остальные будут поступать так же. Прапора они все считали чем-то вроде новой маленькой четвертой ручки, которую надо учить, за которой надо присматривать, и которой пока рано считать себя полноценной боеспособной конечностью.  
      А теперь, когда Шкипер неожиданно оказался вдвоем со своим лучшим другом, он понял, что не знает, о чем с ним говорить. Говорить о том, когда очнутся остальные, надоело на втором дне.  
      Обычно разговор рождался сам собой. И без Рядового он всегда рождался сам собой. Забавно, что Рико почти не разговаривает и в обычном режиме, но когда они были втроем, им всегда находилось, о чем поболтать, хотя Шкипер не мог вспомнить ни единой «темы», которую можно было бы ввести в разговор, например, сейчас.  
      А если болтать не хотелось, то это было именно согласованное, одобренное всеми тремя участниками молчание. Не вот это странное, не то чтобы неловкое, но напряженное молчание на крыше. Шкипер не знал, что сказать, — сегодняшние результаты, еду и погоду они уже обсудили. Но что-то сказать хотелось. Последнее время, глядя на усталое лицо, отросшие светлые волосы Ковальски, на его руки в мелких шрамах, на сухие губы и тонкую шею, рядом с которой проходила почти незаметная под синей водолазкой складка бинта, ему хотелось что-нибудь ему сказать.  
      Вот только что бы Шкипер не говорил, когда он произносил это вслух, слова словно бы распадались арахисовой шелухой. Ощущение, когда раскалываешь зубами орех, а тот оказывается пуст внутри.  
      — На самом деле, я так примерно и думал, что ты скажешь не тешить себя ложной надеждой и все такое.  
      — Не тешь себя ложными представлениями обо мне, Ковальски. — Шкипер смотрит на него, пока Ковальски смотрит на закат. Смотрит на худые длинные ноги в армейских штанах, на ботинки, на тонкую водолазку и надетый поверх лабораторный халат. Шкипер не понимает, зачем Ковальски халат, он ведь не в официальной больнице, чтобы все видели, что он врач.  
      Середина августа. В Нью-Йорке тепло даже на крыше.  
      — Ты сам довольно странно себя вел. Смотрел сквозь меня и отвечал «гм» на все фразы. Впрочем, неважно, — Ковальски оборачивается с улыбкой. — У меня хорошее предчувствие по поводу этой фаланги, хотя обидно, что именно Испытуемый-1 имел четвертую группу крови…  
      — Я найду тебе еще бомжей. — Эти слова вырываются совершенно естественно, на этот раз Шкипер не пытался придумать их прежде, чем сказать. — У этой группы крови есть очевидные признаки? Кроме гангренной реакции на твою сыворотку?  
      Улыбка Ковальски становится какой-то слишком странной.  
      — Мне, согласно наблюдениям, известен только один — они очень не любят рано вставать. Но, увы, это не подтвержденный.  
      — Что ж, Макс покажет мне ночлежку, приду туда к двенадцати и приведу всех, кто еще дрыхнет.  
      — И у нас на базе закончилась еда. И здесь, вообще-то. Подопытные хорошо реагируют на бесплатную подкормку, это работает лучше, чем ремни безопасности, как ты предлагал вначале.  
      — Я все равно считаю, что пристегивать их к трубам надежнее.  
      — Еще у меня кончились некоторые медикаменты…  
      — Напиши мне список лекарств и еды, я все куплю.  
      Ковальски протягивает ему из кармана листок. Когда Шкипер берет его, ученый неожиданно касается его руки двумя пальцами.  
      — Ты начинаешь меня пугать, Шкипер. Тебе вовсе не обязательно делать все, что я говорю.  
      — Я не… — Волна странного смущения затопила тело. Почему этот придурок все извращает и неправильно понимает?! — Ковальски, только ты можешь спасти Рико и Прапора. Конечно, я буду помогать тебе изо всех сил. Если тебе еще что-то пона…  
      Ковальски резко сжал его руку.  
      — Шкипер, мне не нужна группа поддержки. Да и, будем откровенны, чирлидерша из тебя никудышная.  
      «Что?!» — возмутилась часть Шкипера, очень любившая возмущаться на идиотском месте и обеспечившая ему множество добрых драк в молодости.  
      — Ты не понимаешь, — на лице Ковальски читалось отчаяние. — Когда ты смотришь на меня с таким видом, будто готов выполнить любой мой приказ, у меня горло пересыхает от ужаса. Ты — наш лидер. Ты… ты не должен… — он замолчал, отведя взгляд.  
      — Не должен что? Впадать в отчаяние? Расстраиваться из-за того, что двое наших товарищей взорвались и едва выжили?! Вот уж прости, что скорчил при тебе плохую мину!  
      Учёный отшатнулся, словно его ударили, и отпустил руку Шкипера.  
      — Я совсем не это имел в виду. Просто… — он искривил губы в безрадостной на этот раз улыбке. — Тебе не надо заботиться обо мне так сильно. Я не меньше тебя хочу вернуть Прапора и Рико в целости и сохранности и приложу для этого все усилия. Я имею в виду, не надо… делать вид, что ты заботишься обо мне. Это просто… неприятно.  
      А вот теперь отшатнулся Шкипер. Он даже не знал, что слова действительно могут ранить, всегда думал, что это какая-то гражданская глупость. Он таращился в лицо Ковальски, ставшее простодушно-отчаянным.  
      — Почему? — выдавил Шкипер. Голос неожиданно охрип. — Почему тебе неприятно?  
      Ковальски дернул уголком сухих губ, отвернулся и принялся собирать пустые коробки их фаст-фудного пиршества в пакет.  
      — Потому что это ложь, Шкипер. Мы сейчас остались одни, и тебе отчаянно необходимо вернуть все «как прежде». Это изученная психологическая реакция. Поэтому ты ходишь за мной по пятам, следишь за неинтересными тебе вещами, готов исполнять все мои требования, но это неестественно. Ты ведешь себя неестественно, Шкипер. За всю нашу жизнь… да, с нами всякое бывало, но еще никто из нас не получал необратимых повреждений, как Рико. И поэтому… именно сейчас… для того, чтобы исправить все, мне нужен мой командир. Который отдаст мне приказ: «Ковальски, исправь это» и уйдет заниматься своими делами, — покончив с мусором, Ковальски вернулся на место. — Не надо на меня так странно смотреть с прицеливающимся видом, Шкипер. Я ненавижу любое притворство. Не только твоё.  
      Хуже всего был его взгляд. Холодный, печальный и ужасающе искренний. Ковальски действительно не понимал, что Шкипер просто хотел с ним поговорить и его поддержать. И поддержать себя, говоря с ним. Как поступают друзья.  
      Он видел ценность только в том, что он делает, а не в том, что он существует. По его мнению, Шкипер «притворялся», и, по его же мнению, Шкипер путался у него под руками, и если первое было ложью, то последнее вполне тянуло на правду. Шкипер действительно постоянно торчал в лаборатории вместе с Ковальски. А куда еще ему было пойти? Сидеть и ждать, пока Рико очнется из комы, а Прапор просто очнется?.. Так для этого у них есть система оповещения…  
      Это было больно. Это было очень больно. Шкиперу хотелось ударить Ковальски. Ударить, а потом повалить на пыльный гудрон крыши и придушить, потому что он неправ, и Шкипер точно знает, что он неправ, у него просто нет слов, чтобы выразить всю его чертову неправость.  
      И он ударил. Мозг словно бы сам подсказал, какой удар будет наиболее эффективным, чтобы нокаутировать противника. Поэтому Шкипер поднялся, сложил руки на груди, и, глядя на Ковальски сверху вниз, произнес:  
      — Вот как? Тогда расскажи мне, что за притворство было у Евы! У вас все так хорошо начиналось, а закончилось как-то… загадочно.  
      Ковальски заморгал, утратив холодность и растеряв уверенность. Вместо того, чтобы завязать пакет с пустыми коробками и оставить его в покое, он принялся реорганизовывать его содержимое более компактно.  
      — Да ты знаешь… ничего, просто… Мне тогда очень хотелось показать ей лазерную пилу.  
      — Похвальное желание, конечно, хм, несколько странноватое, ты ведь с Евой на свидание собирался, а не с Рико, но, что я могу сказать… пила у тебя вышла отличная, неужели Еве не понравилось?  
      Ковальски хмыкнул, не закончив упорядочивание, и резко завязал пакет.  
      — Ты не помнишь, Шкипер, но в тот момент я ее еще не изобрел. Ева все настаивала, писала мне каждый день… вначале это было приятно, но потом стало утомительно, мне нужно было время для сборки установки, тестирования, исправления ошибок… и мне каждый раз приходилось переносить дату нашей встречи, а потом она разозлилась, и я согласился встретиться, хотя это было так неудобно… — Ковальски поднялся и потянулся всем телом, разминая затекшие мышцы. Это получилось как-то завораживающе. — А потом мы сидели в ресторане, и мне пришла в голову идея…  
      — Дай угадаю, ты тут же сбежал домой ее воплощать?  
      — Вовсе нет, Шкипер. Я же не ребенок. Я просто открыл планшет, записал ее и вернулся к беседе.  
      «Вау».  
      — Но, к сожалению, Ева увидела, что я записал, и почему-то обиделась, что я думаю о лазерной пиле, хотя до этого она очень интересовалась этой разработкой, я даже подумал, не опасно ли это — говорить с ней, Северный Ветер нам не враги, но все-таки и не друзья… А она сказала, что если я не могу оставить науку даже на несколько часов, то мне следует пересмотреть свои приоритеты… И ушла.  
      Ковальски подошел к краю крыши. Закат — вернее, крошечный проем, в который было видно немного солнца и неба — уже почти догорел; включились рекламные огни.  
      — Я… я извинился, хотя не чувствовал себя виноватым. И мне от этого было неприятно, поэтому дальше общение не заладилось. А когда доделал пилу, прошло уже два месяца с тех пор, как мы последний раз переписывались. Я подумал, что она вряд ли все еще хочет общаться, так что в итоге даже не стал ей писать.  
      «Иными словами, ты считал, что приходить на свидания с девушкой без лазерной пилы — некрасиво».  
      Шкипер тихо подошел и встал за спиной Ковальски, чуть слева, чтобы тоже видеть закат, хотя зрелище, мягко говоря, не впечатляло.  
      — Знаешь, Ковальски, мы любим тебя вне зависимости от статуса готовности твоих изобретений. Было бы круто, если бы твой большой толстый ученый мозг сумел проглотить и переварить эту мысль.  
      Шкипер легонько хлопнул ученого по здоровому плечу и быстро, не дожидаясь ответа, ушёл на лестницу. Спускаясь вниз, один этаж к лифту, он тщательно гнал от себя мысли о том, что когда Ковальски стоял на краю крыши к нему спиной, ему ужасно захотелось его обнять.


	3. Катастрофа III: Миссия "Добыча"

      Прошло три дня с их разговора на крыше. Шкипер вернулся на базу и в тот же вечер выложил все бессознательному телу Рико. О том, какой их ученый идиот, и про Еву, и про лазерную пилу, и про притворство. Правда, о своих неудачных попытках докричаться до Ковальски он умолчал. К чему больному слушать про неудачи. Наградой за его монолог ему стал один, но довольно мощный пук, удивительно поднявший ему настроение.  
      Шкипер сложился пополам от смеха, пусть и несколько истерического. Он вспомнил фразу одного тренера по кунг-фу: «тело пердит, значит, оно живое».  
      А потом очнулся Прапор, и это одновременно обрадовало Шкипера и почему-то ужаснуло. Они долго болтали, ему он рассказал значительно укороченную и приукрашенную версию последних событий, но зато получил гораздо более развернутый комментарий. К сожалению, Прапор чувствовал свой шрам на лице, поэтому убедить его не смотреться в зеркало пока Ковальски не доработает сыворотку оказалось нереально.  
      Отчего-то юноша не пришел в ужас — в тот, в который приходил всякий раз Шкипер, глядя на милое лицо, рассечённое посередине уродливой багровой полосой.  
      — Но ведь он потом заживет, Шкипер, — спокойно и жизнерадостно произнёс Прапор. — К тому же теперь я буду более соответствовать вам троим.  
      «Не надо!»  
      — Хотя, конечно, будет привлекать внимание в городе, это не слишком хорошо… — Прапор растягивал свою физиономию перед зеркалом, слегка кривляясь, когда в палату вошел Ковальски.  
      — Так-так, пациент, что за самовольные шатания по палате, — он дружелюбно хлопнул Прапора по плечу. — Давай-ка ложись, я посмотрю, что от тебя осталось.  
      — Ковальски изобретает регенерирующую сыворотку для тебя и Рико, — заявил Шкипер. — Так что не будет у тебя никакого шрама, Рядовой. Шрамы станут неположены.  
      — Правда? — и Прапор осыпал Ковальски разными вопросами, словно лепестками цветов. Ему на самом деле было искренне интересно, хотя вопросы, по мнению Шкипера, были бесполезные, например, о составе сыворотки. Какая разница, из чего она будет сделана, если она работает?..  
      — Шкипер, мне надо потом с тобой поговорить. Подождешь, пока я закончу осмотр Прапора и Рико?  
      Ученый произнес это спокойно, стоя спиной к Шкиперу и разглядывая мелкие шрамы от осколков на голове Прапора. Тот расслабленно позволял Ковальски крутить своей головой в любую сторону.  
      — Да, конечно, — Шкипер отвечает нарочито равнодушно и поднимается. — Пойду пока сварю кофе. Ты будешь?  
      — И я, я буду! — счастливо завопил Прапор. Шкипер умилился бы, если бы не чёртов шрам.  
      — А тебе не положено, молодой человек. У тебя серьёзное сотрясение мозга, никакого кофе! А я буду, да, спасибо, Шкипер.  
      Даже со спины голос Ковальски звучал подозрительно покорным. Зато Прапор, на удивление, не стал спорить — скажи ему Шкипер, что ему нельзя кофе, он бы устроил целое представление со щенячьими глазами и робкими уговорами. А так — всего лишь пробурчал: «Дедовщина!» и послушно стал следить за фонариком, которым Ковальски водил перед его лицом. Ну точно котенок. Дали новый бантик — уже забыл о потере старого.  
        
      Шкипер сидел на кухне и нервничал неизвестно с чего. Это первый раз, после того разговора на крыше, когда он видит Ковальски, хотя они говорили по телефону. Шкипер не стал путаться под руками, — впрочем, что скрывать, его это заявление и впрямь обидело, хоть он и понимал его практическую необходимость.  
      Ковальски задерживался у Рико, и Шкипер, задумавшись, понял причину своей нервозности. Прапор очнулся. Это было здорово, 100% радостное событие, просто… теперь они с Ковальски уже не одни.  
      И теперь у них есть новая тема для разговора. Но… почему-то… Шкипер боялся того момента, когда очнётся и Рико. Ждал его и одновременно боялся. Ведь тогда… Наверное, сегодня — его последний шанс поговорить с Ковальски наедине. А он все еще понятия не имеет, что хочет ему сказать. Почему ему так грустно от мысли, что вскоре они вновь перестанут быть «одни вдвоем»?  
      — Похоже, состояние Рико стабилизировалось. Теперь можно с уверенностью утверждать, что его жизни не угрожает опасность, хотя я не могу дать гарантий, как скоро он очнется.  
      «То есть все то время ты твердил, что жизни Рико ничего не угрожает, без уверенности?.. Как же мне хочется иногда тебя ударить, Ковальски» — обычно Шкипер не стал бы даже задумываться о том, произносить такой хороший ответ или нет, но на этот раз он промолчал.  
      — Прапор так вообще молоток. В смысле, неиссякаемый источник иррациональной для нашего образа жизни жизнерадостности. С ним будет все в порядке, если воздержится от вредных напитков, впрочем, он ими и так не злоупотребляет… — Ковальски взял кружку, сел и с удовольствием сделал пару глотков. — Насчет сыворотки — я почти, как мне кажется, приблизился к цели. Палец у номера пять отрос целиком, представляешь! С ногтем! И двигается нормально… А у номера семь начала пробиваться ступня…  
      — В нижней части ноги, надеюсь? — едко произнес Шкипер, который слабо, но все же надеялся, ну… на какую-нибудь форму извинений.  
      Хоть и понимал, что это было глупо. Он всегда всех легко прощал. Он не хотел тратить свое личное время на обиды. А уж если проштрафившийся искупил свое деяние чем-то полезным, то и говорить не о чем. Можно считать, что обида была издержкой производства.  
      А вот на Ковальски он почему-то обиделся надолго. Может, из-за того, что ему все это время особо нечего было делать. Да и не хотелось, по правде говоря.  
      Ковальски усмехнулся.  
      — Да, с этим все правильно. Я к тому, что у номера семь четвёртая группа крови. Как и у Рико. И больше ни один испытуемый с этой группой не заболел гангреной, так что склонен посчитать первый опыт случайностью, не зависящей от влияния сыворотки на кровь.  
      — Отличная работа, Ковальски! — хмыкнул Шкипер. — Сколько времени тебе надо на все доптесты? Твоя паранойя была убедительна, и я тоже не хочу рисковать пальцами Рико, когда можно рискнуть пальцами номера семь. Так что случилось? Тебе нужны новые бомжи?.. Боюсь, такими темпами городские власти выследят нас, чтобы вручить медаль за ликвидацию бездомных.  
      — Ох, нет, Шкипер. Спасибо, но пока мне хватает подопытных. Кстати, больше никто не умер. Из-за смерти номера два я решил вначале проводить им очищение организма капельницей, прежде чем давать сыворотку… — Ковальски поднял на него виноватый взгляд: — Эм. Мне нужны некоторые медикаменты, которые не купишь в аптеках, даже с нашим уровнем допуска. Их можно только украсть из больниц. — Взгляд стал еще более виноватым. — Прости, что сказал, что ты мне мешаешь. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Пожалуйста.  
      Шкипер смотрел на Ковальски и вновь боролся с желанием его ударить.  
      «Он что, реально думает, что я скажу «нет»? Покажу язык или задницу и заявлю, что не буду ему помогать, потому что обиделся?»  
      — Ты бы подстригся, Ковальски. А то совсем стал на безумного ученого похож. Давай рассказывай, какие у тебя планы, где больницы, когда выходим…  
        
      А волосы у него и правда стали длиннее. Обычно короткий ежик волос на голове Ковальски смотрелся адекватно, но сейчас светлые волосы отросли, но стремиться вверх не перестали, тогда как привычка Ковальски погружать пальцы в волосы осталась, после чего его голова приобретала вид, будто ее пытался проглотить дикобраз-идиот.  
      В отличие от магазинов, больницы эффективнее грабить днем — для круглосуточно функционирующих учреждений день опаснее ночи: больше народу, с которым можно смешаться. Попасть в больницу легко, притворившись родственником пациента, но вот выйти оттуда с кейсом, полным запрещенных медикаментов… можно лишь через окно третьего этажа, что для двух спецназовцев не составляет проблем. Перед этим Ковальски блокирует камеры, пока Шкипер изучает маршрут и возможные препятствия на пути к хранилищу, и по ходу дела крадет пропуск, встретив врача из списка «авторизированных», добытого Ковальски вчера вечером.  
      Они легко проникают в хранилище, Шкипер открывает кейс, замаскированный под инструментарий, а Ковальски радостно начинает инспектировать шкафчики. Шкипер тоже радуется — тому, что в хранилище нет датчиков веса, и они смогли пройти вдвоем по одной карте. За безопасность здесь отвечают клинические идиоты, что, разумеется, превосходно.  
      Однако в хранилище нет окон и только одна дверь. Если сейчас сюда набежит охрана, им придется несладко. Ковальски крепит ампулы в кейс, а Шкипер размышляет о том, как они будут действовать, если кто-то войдет. В первую очередь…  
      Проклятье! Шкипер слышит едва различимые за стальной дверью, но все-таки шаги. Касается Ковальски рукой, не успев обменяться взглядом, тот мгновенно закрывает кейс, успев укрепить одну ампулу, но две другие он все еще держит в руках, равно как и кейс, когда Шкипер вжимает его в самый дальний угол за одним из шкафов. В этот момент незваный гость уже вошел, но его глаза не привыкли к сумраку, и он их не заметил. Ради этого они действовали в полумраке. Лампы включаются с тихим дребезжанием, Шкипер, прижавшись к Ковальски, следит за передвижением врача с помощью зеркала.  
      Один человек, явно не по их душу, однако стоит ему обратить внимание на монитор безопасности, он увидит, что не один в хранилище. К счастью, пока он этого не сделал — сам ищет что-то в шкафу. К сожалению, именно в том, который Ковальски опустошил первым делом. О нет.  
      Внезапно он слышит глухие удары… и понимает, что это бьется сердце Ковальски. Ученый выше его почти на голову, и когда Шкипер вжимает его в стену, сам он касается ухом его груди. «Ковальски, отставить шумовые помехи», — он усмехается про себя. Ему уже не хочется осуществлять план А — резко подскочить и врезать по шее незваному врачу. Пускай себе копается в шкафу. Это он всегда успеет, если что.  
      Шкипер бросает на Ковальски быстрый взгляд и уже не удерживает улыбку: в левой поднятой вверх руке тот сжимает две незафиксированные ампулы, второй, распластавшийся по нижней части стены — кейс, на физиономии — мрачная решимость сберечь украденные химикалии во что бы то ни стало.  
      Продолжая следить за вполголоса матерящимся врачом, Шкипер нежно касается рукой бедра Ковальски. Проводит ладонью по худому боку, который при желании можно сжать большим и указательным пальцем, и поднимается к ребрам. Ковальски втягивает носом воздух, и Шкипер буквально чувствует на себе его яростно-недоуменный взгляд, но он не может, просто не может отвлечься от слежки за противником. Он — не может, а вот его не занятая зеркалом рука — вполне.  
      Он чувствует, как бьется сердце в груди Ковальски, и как тот извивается от движений его руки. Он всего-то лишь гладит его, от бедер к груди и обратно, сквозь халат и рубашку. Большая часть Шкипера остается холодной и равнодушной к происходящему вне поля его зрения, он наблюдает: вот врач залез в самую нижнюю полку и похоже нашел неприхваченный Ковальски пузырёк нужного ему лекарства. Возле двери не слышно шагов, и врач не обращает внимания на монитор, — который, по-хорошему, нужно было выключить, чтобы он не показывал так уж явно, что в хранилище еще кто-то, кто не вышел, заметка на будущее…  
      А малая часть Шкипера, оставленная на попечение одной тактильности, находится в полном восторге от того, как яростно сдерживает и дыхание, и движение прижатый к стене напарник. У Ковальски заняты обе руки. Ковальски не может его оттолкнуть, потому что тогда они будут раскрыты. Ковальски не может его послать, потому что тогда они будут раскрыты.  
      Это похоже на очень сладкую и очень жестокую месть за всю его болтовню.  
      Сердце на секунду замирает, когда врач закрывает шкафчик, но он поворачивается, не замечая их, с высокомерной уверенностью, что если что-то хочет быть достойно его внимания, то это что-то должно выйти вперед и как минимум три минуты рассыпаться в приветствиях, прежде чем он соизволит это заметить. Не иначе как не простой врач, а главный; как минимум — заведующий отделением.  
      Ковальски пытается пнуть его ногой, но Шкипер успевает пресечь этот прием в зародыше, лишь сильнее теперь вжимая его раскрытые бедра в стену. За это он проникает пальцами под халат, задирает рубашку и касается нежного бока ученого грубой ледяной пятерней. В хранилище очень холодно.  
      Ковальски со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, его тонкое тело извивается под Шкипером так сильно, что они обязательно бы раскрылись, но как раз в этот момент главврач задребезжал стеклянной дверцей другого шкафа. В нем они еще не порылись, и Шкипер надеялся, что вскоре незваный гость покинет их, и все обойдется.  
      Ковальски извивается и мелко и рвано дышит, когда Шкипер просовывает согревшуюся ладонь к позвоночнику, он гладит его по спине и пояснице, и внезапно чувствует, как у первого лейтенанта набухает член, отчего тот сильнее пытается вырваться и в результате сильнее трется о его бедра своими. Шкипер очень бы хотел сейчас увидеть его лицо, но не смел отрываться от слежки. К тому же что-то ему подсказывало, что лучше не поднимать голову. На месте Ковальски, он бы попытался, к примеру, откусить себе ухо, чтобы командиру впредь было неповадно нарушать операцию по добыче необходимых медикаментов для регенерирующей сыворотки.  
      Хорошо, что Ковальски не он.  
      Шкипер гладит своего оказавшегося таким чувствительным первого лейтенанта, и в голове лишь адреналин и азарт. Ему, в отличие от Ковальски, не стыдно и не неловко, он клал на общественное мнение, презирал условности природы и никогда не упускал возможности нарушить каждый попавшийся ему на глаза закон физики. Просто ему раньше не приходило в голову, что Ковальски можно использовать и _так_.  
      С каждым его судорожным движением и сдерживаемым вздохом Шкиперу хочется его все сильнее. Хочется, чтобы чертов врач перестал греметь склянками и свалил. В их состоянии это не займет много времени… — от этой мысли он почувствовал тесноту уже в своих штанах, их пенисы соприкоснулись сквозь одежду, и Ковальски резко и тонко застонал, дернувшись и едва не выронив ампулы. Шкипер мгновенно подскочил к обернувшемуся врачу, и тот рухнул на пол, не осилив и треть фразы «Кто здесь?».  
      Хорошо, что в помещении нет датчиков веса и объема.  
      — Ковальски, опустошай лавочку и го! — Шкипер оборачивается к все еще прислонившему к стенке другу. Лицо у него такого забавного ровного нежно-розового оттенка сейчас. И шея тоже. Соблазнительно, но — момент упущен.  
      Шкипер невозмутимо прячет бессознательного врача под стол, пока Ковальски, путаясь в склянках, рыскает по шкафам. Глядя на него, Шкипер понимает, что был неправ. Ковальски из них четверых легче всего теряет концентрацию. Шкипер умеет отметать несущественное, Рико умеет проходить сквозь несущественное, Прапор поинтересуется состоянием дел у несущественного, выслушает его точку зрения, но все равно сделает все по-своему, а Ковальски… Ковальски все надо знать. Любое неожиданное несущественное выбивает его из колеи. Шкипер готов был ставить свой полугодовой заработок, что учёный сейчас анализирует «почему и зачем он это сделал»-вопрос.  
      — Ковальски, соберись, а то у нас закончатся столы, под которыми прятать врачей!  
      — В шкаф засунешь, — неожиданно зло прошипел ученый, но действия его стали менее суетливыми и хаотичными. Пока он заполнял кейс, Шкипер приготовил их предпоследний костюм — униформу рабочих. Это вызовет меньше подозрений, если кто-то заметит поднимающихся на третий этаж рабочих, чем врачей в белых халатах.  
      — Готово.  
      — Го.  
      Выходят они как приличные люди, каждый по своей карточке. Этот врач чертовски удачно зашел. Пока они возились, в коридорах стало многолюднее, и кто-то мог обратить внимание, что они выходят по одной карточке, а так все в порядке. Со спокойным и невозмутимым видом они проходят к лестнице, поднимаются, сворачивают на другое крыло, где Шкипер открывает позаимствованной картой дверь тесной кладовки.  
      Сейчас вид переодевающегося в желтую униформу Ковальски не вызывает ничего романтического, — мозг Шкипера занят окончанием миссии. Врач скоро очнется сам, либо кто-то войдет в хранилище и заметит его. У них мало времени.  
      Он выходит первым и стукает в закрытую дверь Ковальски, что можно выходить — вокруг никого. Они проходят дальше, к намеченному окну — окна первого и второго этажей всегда закрыты.  
      Ковальски первым спускается, держа кейс и избегая смотреть в глаза Шкиперу. Тот съезжает следом с такой скоростью, что горят форменные рукавицы. Они спокойным шагом пересекают задний двор больницы, окружённой небольшим садом. Доходят до чахлых деревьев возле забора, Ковальски отдает ему кейс и перемахивает легко и непринуждённо. Проявить такую же легкость Шкиперу не дает простреленная нога, но тем не менее, забор они преодолели и теперь удалялись к машине с приличествующей ситуации скоростью.  
      Кейс в специальный отсек под сиденьем, быстрое выпутывание из ярко-желтых костюмов, и вот уже обычный пыльноватый автомобиль с обычными мужчинами затерялся в обычной Нью-Йоркской пробке.  
      Но слова «миссия выполнена» Шкипер произнес лишь когда они оказались на парковке собственной базы. Оба синхронно глубоко выдохнули, а затем Шкипер, поймав яростный взгляд обернувшегося к нему Ковальски, закрыл его открывающийся рот поцелуем.


	4. Катастрофа IV: Награда

      — Что ты?.. Шкипер, не надо. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Шкипер, пожалуйста! Шкипер, ты хоть в курсе, что у нас повсюду камеры!  
      — Мне казалось, Прапор еще не может ходить, — Шкипер улыбается, прижимая краснеющего Ковальски к опущенному пассажирскому сиденью. — И сильно сомневаюсь, что первое, что он захочет посмотреть, когда встанет, это камеры на парковке.  
      Ковальски хмыкает и протягивает руку к его лицу.  
      — Шкипер, что с тобой такое? Зачем ты это делаешь? Я ведь прекрасно знаю, что тебе нравятся женщины.  
      — О? А что ты еще прекрасно знаешь? — Он ерзает бедрами по бедрам Ковальски, чувствуя его возбуждение. — Что это очередная «естественная психологическая реакция на горе и одиночество»?! В таком случае как ты мне объяснишь свою «естественную реакцию», а?  
      Шкипер сжимает его пенис сквозь одежду. Ковальски стонет и вцепляется пальцами в его волосы. Шкипер стягивает с тощих бедер брюки, расстегивает ремень и приспускает свои. Теперь между их членами лишь тонкая прослойка трусов. Ковальски вновь стонет, разводя ноги шире и подаваясь всем телом навстречу, Шкипер целует его, хотя в перерыве Ковальски успевает ответить: «Адреналин. Завершение миссии», и тогда Шкипер произносит: «Тогда почему ты говоришь «нет»?».  
      Ковальски вздрагивает и отворачивается, подставляя для поцелуев нежную горячую шею, хотя едва ли в его планы это входило. Шкипер покусывает тонкую кожу, аккуратно, не больно, пока вдруг не вспоминает, с каким равнодушием однажды Ковальски позволил Рико себя кусать, когда у того началась оральная голодовка в отсутствии каких-либо предметов для держания во рту. Шкипер пальцами разворачивает худой подбородок к себе и смотрит в глаза Ковальски.  
      — Нет. Тебе не все равно. И это не только адреналин. И я не «притворяюсь, что забочусь о тебе».  
      На последней фразе Ковальски краснеет еще сильнее, и Шкипер впивается в его яркие, влажные сейчас от поцелуев губы.  
      Он целует его до тех пор, пока Ковальски не начинает стонать от каждого их движения, и только тогда Шкипер освобождает их плоть от ткани трусов, и вздрагивает от возбуждения, слыша, какой звук издал от этого прикосновения Ковальски. Их обнаженная плоть соприкасается, а затем ладонь Шкипера вминает их пенисы друг в друга, двигается резко, глядя на зажмурившегося извивающегося под ним Ковальски. Еще немного, и он сам потеряет контроль от возбуждения, но… ему надо еще немного. Ему надо увидеть…  
      Распахнутый в беззвучном крике рот, закрытые глаза, выгнутое напряженной дугой под ним тело, вцепившиеся в его шею пальцы. Шкипер сжимает ладонь, и Ковальски кончает, бурно, волнообразно, так сочно и соблазнительно.  
      Тело под ним безвольно обмякает, и Шкипер елозит своим твердым как камень пенисом по расслабившемуся залитому семенем животу лейтенанта.  
      — Ты такой очаровательный, когда кончаешь, — едва слышно шепчет Шкипер ему в самое ухо, касаясь кожи губами, наслаждаясь тем, как Ковальски снова краснеет и цедит сквозь зубы «Заткнись». «Разве так говорят со старшим по званию?» — Шкипер не произносит эту фразу, он берет нераненую руку Ковальски и кладет на свой член, и тот послушно сжимает пальцы, а Шкипер сжимает ладонь поверх, и ведет, быстро, жестко, всё — только по его воле, как Ковальски и хотел.  
      Шкипер с хриплым стоном, который он едва сдерживает от перехода в крик, кончает ему на живот, чувствуя его тонкие пальцы на головке, и падает рядом, слыша хруст сломавшегося сиденья. Упс. Ковальски саркастически хмыкает. Похер. Шкипер обнимает его, полуголого, размякшего, такого растаявшего…  
      — Видишь, ради секса совершенно не обязательно заканчивать свои гениальные проекты, Ковальски.  
      — Что? — ученый оборачивается к нему. — Это все было ради этого? Доказать свою точку зрения?!  
      Шкипер смеётся. Нет, он не смеётся, он ржет. Ржет как сумасшедший дельфин, обожравшийся экстази. Обнимает этого ученого придурка и ржет. Ковальски что-то возмущённо бурчит, но вырваться не пытается.  
      — Знаешь, мне кажется, если собрать все наши познания о человечности, я имею в виду, со всех нас четверых, то в сумме мы сможем получить одного нормального гражданского.  
      Ковальски неожиданно кладет голову ему на грудь, заставляя Шкипера перевернуться на спину, и сиденье поддерживает их беседу последним предсмертным хрустом.  
      — Твой прогноз, Шкипер, как всегда чересчур оптимистичен. Одну четверть нормального гражданского. В лучшем случае, и если Рико не будет участвовать в сборе.  
      Они оба смеются, и всё между ними становится как прежде. Может, даже чуть лучше.


	5. Катастрофа V: Оранжевые сны

      Обычно во сне Рико видел сны Шкипера. Бескрайнее поле мира в серой дымке постапокалипсиса, покрытое яркими, сияющими, искрящимися взрывами-бархатцами. В этих снах не было звуков — только цвет и движение, и Рико скользил сквозь воздух, Рико скользил сквозь стены, Рико скользил сквозь других людей… Он все время искал что-то в этом восхитительном мире, но делал это неспешно, и хотя предмет его поисков был ему очень важен, наутро он никогда не мог вспомнить, что это, хотя много раз во сне клялся, что никогда не забудет.  
      Но в этот раз во сне что-то сломалось, и Рико вылетел к не тому месту, к которому собирался. Что-то темное и тяжелое ударило его, раз, другой, Рико упал, попытался вырваться, но темно-тяжелое тащило его за волосы, а сверху все звучал, и звучал, и звучал тонкий свист или писк. Темнота ударила Рико по лицу, и тот поперхнулся собственной кровью, обильно стекавшей из разбитых носа и губ. Он сильно рванулся, побежал и захлопнул за собой хлипкую дверь, привалившись к ней спиной, и тут же содрогнулся от мощного удара — тьма билась в деревянную поверхность, и Рико знал, что долго он не продержится, а потом…  
      Потом что-то произошло. Что-то мягко толкнуло Рико, обняло его и вырвало из лап тьмы. Мир вспыхнул ослепительным, желтым, золотым, ярко-оранжевым, чем-то таким вкусным и приятным…  
      Было тепло, когда он выбрался из-под лежащей на нем двери, поверхность которой напомнила дикобраза. Одним из предметов, впившихся в нее, была пряжка металлического ремня.  
      Рико поднялся навстречу стене оранжево-желтого. Та тихо, добродушно и сыто гудела. Внутри послышался пронзительный визг, и Рико подумал, что нельзя прерывать песню оранжевого такими противными звуками.  
      Затем приятную яркую поверхность очернила странная фигура. Она портила всю красоту, Рико захотел, чтобы она исчезла, но вместо этого она протянула странную руку без ладони:  
      — Ричард… Помоги мне, Ричард, сынок!..  
      «Вот бы он исчез, — подумал Рико. — Он портит оранжевое».  
      В этот момент перекрытие дома рухнуло, и черная фигура сгинула в языках пламени. Пламя послушало Рико. Впервые кто-то прислушался к его просьбам.  
      Тогда Рико упал на колени и закричал, а в душе его распускался, и распускался, и распускался черно-красно-желтый цветок, словно в безумном калейдоскопическом танце он бесконечно рождал самого себя, а Рико кричал вместе с огнем, кричал, кричал и кричал…  
      «Их больше нет, — думал Рико. — Их больше нет. Больше никто не ударит меня, больше никто не будет заставлять меня… — Слезы высыхали прежде, чем успевали вытечь из глаз. — Огонь забрал их. Их больше нет. Я свободен. Я навсегда свободен!»  
      Он кричал от счастья так долго, танцуя в лепестках пламени, что после этого забыл, как говорить.  
      ***  
  
      Что-то произошло. Что-то очень неправильное, и в этом был виноват Рико. Шкипер редко говорил ему: «Однажды ты зайдешь слишком далеко», эту фразу он приберегал для Ковальски, но сейчас, будь он здесь, он бы сказал это ему.  
      Рико не помнил, почему бомба взорвалась. Он лишь отошёл на полшага, но был уверен, что все сделал верно, пока оранжевое не предало его, не отшвырнуло от себя, как ненужную тряпку, неправильную, гнусную, прожорливую, непослушную, заслуживающую ремня…  
      Рико задохнулся от отчаяния, но затем словно бы почувствовал руку Шкипера в своей. Лицо с нахмуренными бровями и ежиком темных коротких волос ехидно взглянуло на Рико, и тот понял все без слов. Шкипер сказал: «Отставить сопли, Рико. Пламя выполнило приказ, но отдал его не ты. Пламя — наемник, как мы, Рико. А наемник может в любой момент выстрелить тебе в спину, если кто-то предложит ему больше».  
      Но пламя ударило не только Рико. С ним был Прапор. Сможет ли Шкипер простить Рико не только его самого, но и Прапора? Прапор — его любимчик.  
      Рико не хотел просыпаться, чтобы узнать это.  
      ***  
  
      Следующий сон опять привел его не туда, хотя сперва показалось, что туда. Рико шатался по разрушенному городу в поисках пищи и зрелищ. Люди говорили — «бомбардировка», Рико думал: «свобода и пламя».  
      На четвертый день его поймали трое мужчин, и один из них, рванув его штаны, сказал: «какой аппетитный». Рико был изумлен. Он думал, что они будут бить его ремнем, как те, что были в доме… А это была новая, неожиданно полезная для восприятия идея, — что можно есть других людей. Рико сразу же представил себе сочную ляжку, подпекаемую нежными оранжевыми языками пламени, от голода у него заурчал желудок, и он впился в зажимавшую ему рот подушечку большого пальца, потому что она тоже казалась сочной, и такой, солоноватой, вкусной… Он не ел с тех пор, как пламя съело его дом и тех, кто были в нем хозяевами.  
      «Ах ты, кусачий гаденыш!» — к полному восторгу Рико завопил человек, выронил его и обрызгал кровью. Он попытался подняться, но запутался в спущенных брюках, а затем скорчился под ударами тяжелых сапог. Кажется, съедят сегодня его. Рико закрыл глаза и погрузился в огонь, который с недавних пор непрерывно пылал в его сознании. Тёплый, гудящий, высокий и мощный…  
      Ровное гудение огня прервалось четырьмя кривыми, противными, точечными звуками. Тогда Рико не знал, что вскоре полюбит их не меньше, чем волнительный гул пламенной стены.  
      — Долбаные педофилы! — Еще один звук. Затем звук пинка. Шаги. Легкий тычок под ребра — почти ласка. — Эй, ты как? Тут есть кто еще или только эти трое?  
      Рико открыл глаза. Над ним возвышался парень с практически черным от грязи лицом и пистолетом в замотанной грязной тряпкой руке.  
      — Эй! — Он присел, склонился и ткнул Рико в бок. — Отвечай мне!  
      Рико сел, неловко подтянул штаны, открыл рот и… понял, что не помнит, как говорить.  
      — Ииоет.  
      — Че?.. — озадаченно произнес парень, и тут Рико его узнал. Ну, как узнал. Однажды убежав из дома, он забрел на другой конец города, и этот парень с ним подрался. Они дрались до тех пор, пока их не растащили другие дети, и оба чувствовали себя ужасно злыми, что они вмешались. Рико потом много думал о нем, потому что это был единственный ребёнок, который осмелился с ним хоть как-то пообщаться.  
      — Ико! — выдал Рико. — Ия.  
      — Что они с тобой сделали, друг?! — парень схватил его за плечи и потряс, а затем шмякнул по лицу ладонью. Совсем не больно, Рико это сразу понял, это был не тот удар, за который нужно отдавать человека огню. — Ладно, я…  
      В этот момент за спиной парня возникло темное, и Рико сразу узнал его, это то самое, которое надо отдать огню, а потом — съесть (какая новая чудная идея!), поэтому он метнулся, выхватил пистолет из руки падающего на пол мальчишки и резко и быстро ударил нападавшего оружием в висок. Мужчина покачнулся, но не потерял сознание, Рико набросился на него, перехватил пистолет, выстрелил… И ничего не произошло. Мужчина бросился на него, Рико увернулся, но тот схватил его за ногу и повалил на пол. Так же, как тогда, когда огонь снизошел с неба, чтобы спасти Рико и поселиться в его голове…  
      Рико пнул мужчину по ладони, вскочил и потащил еще не очухавшегося парня к выходу — точнее к пролому в стене. Это здание огонь уже навещал, но это не значило, что он не мог сделать этого снова.  
      Мальчишка вывернулся, поднялся, Рико схватил его за руку и побежал. Тот от неожиданности побежал следом.  
      Гул. Тонкий звук. Большой звук. Рико оборачивается, чтобы поприветствовать пламя, но горячий воздух переворачивает его и вмазывает лицом в землю. Придя в себя, он чувствует в руке что-то необычное. Другую руку. Парень поднимается и садится на землю, моргая в дыму и оглядываясь. Рико садится рядом с ним, ему хочется, чтобы он что-нибудь сказал, но он только кашляет и отплевывается.  
      «Жалко, что все трое достались огню. Хотя нельзя жалеть людей для огня, огонь — друг. Но есть все равно хочется».  
      — Я — Шкипер, — представился мальчик. Рико знал, что на самом деле его зовут по-другому, но… его тоже иногда звали по-другому, и он не хотел помнить об этом.  
      «Рико» — написал Рико на выжженной земле.  
      — Погоди-ка, тот самый Рико? С Заречной?! — нахмурился Шкипер. Рико отпрянул, думая, что тот снова набросится на него с кулаками, желая выяснить раз и навсегда, кто сильнее, но Шкипер лишь обнял его. — Офигеть, как круто встретить кого-то знакомого! — выпалил Шкипер. — Твой дом тоже разбомбили? Ты поэтому не можешь говорить?  
      Рико закивал. Его никогда в жизни никто не обнимал, кроме огня, потому Шкиперу пришлось довольно долго ругаться, прежде чем Рико догадался разжать руки.  
      ***  
  
      Признаться Рико в этом, к счастью, не мог, но ему всегда нравилось, когда им приходилось спать втроем. Прижиматься к теплым, живым, не желающим тебя убить и съесть людям было восхитительно, это было почти так же приятно, как огонь.  
      Последнее время этого не происходило. Они давно уже не те десятилетние пацаны из разрушенного города, они выжили, они выживали до тех пор, пока не начали выживать других, они преуспели, они спаслись…  
      Простит ли Шкипер его за то, что он не совладал с огнем? Прапор его любимчик, интересно, он выжил? Если нет, Шкипер точно его убьет.  
       **«Ты даже себе не представляешь, какой Ковальски придурок,** — очень громко и неожиданно подумал Рико. **— Ты, Рико, по сравнению с ним — образец адекватности».**  
      «Ой-ёй, — подумал Рико уже нормально. — Шкипер всегда говорил, что мне нельзя окончательно свихиваться. А я сейчас подумал, что я по сравнению с Ковальски, — образец адекватности».  
      «Пожалуй, мне не стоит сейчас просыпаться. Мало ли что еще мне придет в голову, и тогда Шкипер ее точно оторвет».  
      ***  
  
      Они разделились, отправившись на поиски еды. Шкипер сказал, что логово в лесу построить безопаснее — лес бессмысленно бомбить, плюс меньше насильников. Рико не понял, что за «носильники», но спорить не стал бы, даже если бы мог. Ему очень нравилось выполнять приказы Шкипера. Когда у тебя в голове горит огонь, тебе очень нужен кто-то, кто бы командовал, что тебе делать, кроме наблюдения за ним.  
      Поэтому они построили логово в лесу, но еды по-прежнему не хватало. Все известные магазины в городе были либо уничтожены, либо давно разграблены, а когда Рико с помощью жестов и картинок предложил Шкиперу есть людей, то получил сильную и звонкую затрещину.  
      «Не настолько все плохо» — рявкнул командир. Рико не понимал, зачем ожидать, пока станет все «плохо», если можно есть людей прямо сейчас, трупов в городе полно, но он не хотел снова оставаться один и подчинился.  
      Рико собирался поохотиться на загородные дома. Многие из них все еще были целы, а у него теперь был подаренный Шкипером пистолет, в котором тоже жил маленький огонек, который кусал людей так, что они умирали, не успевая избить его. У Рико оказался настоящий талант «экономить пули», как сказал Шкипер. Эти слова заставили огонь в сознании Рико плясать от радости и переливаться разноцветными сполохами.  
      Рико шел на зов огня. Звук, звууук, свист и писк, а потом большой звук, такой «кабууум», но слишком далеко, и волна теплого воздуха лишь взметает его растрёпанные волосы. Взрыв был очень далеко, судя по времени ее появления, и Рико восторженно бежит туда, чтобы полюбоваться стеной пламени.  
      Когда он прибегает к месту, чувствуя жар и задыхаясь от предвкушения, он видит, что его опередили. Какой-то высокий пацан, тонкий, как спичка, уже стоит и смотрит на пламя, которое должно было принадлежать только Рико.  
      Внезапно он падает на колени, и до Рико доходит. Это парень — такой же, как он. В нем тоже горит огонь.  
      Рико медленно, осторожно подкрадывается, не желая напугать заворожённого пламенем собрата. На лице светловолосого мальчишки — явно не местного — застыло странное выражение. Он таращится круглыми глазами, и огонь пляшет в его зрачках, а он отчего-то льет слезы и что-то непрестанно бормочет, будто говорит огню: «Это не я, это не, это не я!»  
      Он кричит, когда Рико дотрагивается до него, чем пугает и разочаровывает Рико. В нем не горит огонь, в нем течет вода.  
      — Кабум? — на всякий случай проверяет Рико, и мальчишка отшатывается от него.  
      — Этонеяэтонеяэтонея!!!  
      — Кабум! — Рико тычет на небо, и парень кивает головой так быстро, что кажется, что она сейчас отвалится.  
      — Да, да! Это бомба, это была бомба, понимаешь?! Это не я! Я просто убежал, а потом вернулся и… — и он заплакал, закрыв лицо руками.  
      Рико смотрел на горящий дом. Наверное, он мог бы что-то сделать для парня, внутри которого вода, но огонь звал и грел его, а парень был холодным и слишком много и быстро говорил. Затем Рико подумал, что у этого дома целые стены, а вокруг нет осколков. Но он все равно не смог бы сказать это парню-с-водой, даже если бы захотел.  
      Рико тоже когда-то умел говорить «Это не я», но ему никогда не верили, даже когда это было правдой, поэтому он давно перестал. А теперь и вовсе никогда не нужно будет говорить такое — огонь съел эту необходимость. Оранжевая свобода.  
      Понимание того, что этот хлюпик сам создал такой большой огонь, внушило Рико уважение к нему. Человек, который умеет создавать такие большие огни — хороший, и его нельзя есть. А с тем, что он говорит, разберется Шкипер.  
        
      — Рико, какого черта ты творишь?!  
      — Ррр? — Рико отпустил голову и плечи парня, и тот выпрямился, повернувшись к Шкиперу.  
      — Хм, полагаю, мистер Рико планировал таким образом высушить мои, прощу прощения, слезы, — произнес мальчишка удивительно спокойным тоном для того, что только что ревел так, будто желал погасить пылающий особняк. — И, как видите, имел успех, хоть и несколько перестарался, высушив заодно брови и волосы, — он вытер рукой обгоревшую челку, размазав пепел по белому лицу.  
      — Вы, двое, просто отойдите от чертового огня! — рявкнул Шкипер, хватая Рико за воротник. Парень сам с готовностью отбежал подальше. В этот момент внутри со свистом провалилось перекрытие, а в то место, где они стояли, выстрелило несколько кусков металла. Наверху пламя внезапно перестало быть оранжевым и заиграло синим, зеленым, белым и даже фиолетовым. Рико не мог оторвать взгляд от этого зрелища, хотя его тонкий слух уловил шепот мальчишки: «Лаборатория…»  
      — Шкипер.  
      Мальчишка крепко пожал руку Шкипера. Тот требовательно поднял бровь. Рико следил за ними краем глаза, потому что разноцветное пламя было интереснее.  
      Блондин таращился на Шкипера, а тот — на него, и они по-прежнему держались за руки.  
      — Ну? Как тебя зовут?  
      — Я… я не помню, — прошептал мальчик.  
      — Час от часу не легче. Но ты хотя бы говоришь! — фыркнул Шкипер. — Это твой дом? Бомба?  
      — Да, да! Бомба! — закивал мальчишка. Рико заворчал, не понимая, зачем ему врать о своем создании.  
      Шкипер обошел дом до угла, пнул ногой почтовый ящик и вернулся обратно.  
      — Ковальски, значит, — он снова сцапал руку мальчишки и снова ее пожал. — Я — Шкипер, это — Рико. Добро пожаловать в наш союз Бездомных Псов Войны!  
      Это было уже пятое название, Шкипер явно не желал останавливаться на чем-то одном. Он уже называл их: «Кровавые Коммандос», «Дети Огня», «Крысы Раздора» и даже «Робкие Пингвины» — как пояснил Шкипер, для конспирации. Никто не заподозрит ничего опасного в команде под названием «Робкие Пингвины».  
      — Ковальски дааа… — протянул мальчик. — Ковальски — это отлично. Рад знакомству, Шкипер, Рико. Похоже, я действительно теперь — бездомный пес войны. Полагаю, нам троим следует немедленно заняться сооружением подходящего укрытия и поиском пищи. Я смотрю, оружием вы уже запаслись, замечательно.  
      — Эй-эй, малыш, я здесь отдаю приказы! — рявкнул Шкипер.  
      — Совершенно согласен, сэр, — обескуражил его Ковальски. — Прошу вас, сэр, отдайте нам приказ операции «поиск провианта» и операции «поиск материалов для укрытия».  
      — Эээ… — произнес Шкипер впервые на памяти Рико. — Ладно. Приказываю начать операцию поиск про… пови… операцию «поиск жрачки»! Рико, оторвись от созерцания! Ковальски, анализ местности!  
      Поведение Ковальски после того, как он впервые произнес свою фамилию, резко изменилось. Он выпрямил спину и стал говорить как взрослый, из тех, на кого Рико периодически смотрел издали и мечтал, чтобы они были его родителями. Ах да. Теперь можно не переживать об этом. Рико счастливо улыбнулся и продолжил наслаждаться разноцветным пламенем, даже когда Шкипер за шиворот потащил его в сторону, указанную ему Ковальски. В отдаляющемся доме еще долго что-то взрывалось, осыпая вечер сверкающими искрами.  
      ***  
  
       _«С тобой будет все в полном порядке»,_  — подумал Рико четким, очень знакомым и довольно глумливым голосом. Никто кроме него не считал этот голос глумливым. Никто кроме него не знал, что Ковальски пользуется этим голосом почти всю жизнь, потому что ему легче изображать другого человека, чем признать, что именно он сжег свой дом и всех, кто там находился.  
      Иногда Ковальски становился самим собой, обычно когда оставался в одиночестве — или думал, что оставался в одиночестве, — и что-то изобретал. Тогда противный снисходительный тон «я-всех-умнее» исчезал, и появлялся настоящий Ковальски.  
      Рико боялся настоящего Ковальски гораздо больше, чем Шкипера. Настоящий Ковальски не был человеком. Для него не существовало ни Рико, ни Шкипера, ни Рядового — они все были просто набором вспышек, временно принявших такую форму, и если настоящий Ковальски сочтет, что такое сочетание вспышек, как Рико, подойдет для его эксперимента, он не станет колебаться. Ему это даже в голову не придет. Настоящему Ковальски безразлично, что у сочетания вспышек могут найтись возражения.  
      Поэтому Рико молчал. Пусть Ковальски лучше будет «Ковальски», чем самим собой. Тем более, что он очень хорошо, а иногда и очень приятно притворялся «Ковальски».  
      Например, он единственный, кто позволял Рико сосать свои пальцы во сне.  
      Однажды они в шутку — в основном поприкалываться над Прапором — обсуждали, кого они первого съедят в случае отсутствия еды. Шутка заключалась в том, чтобы все пришли к выводу, что съесть надо Прапора, хотя для Рико было совершенно очевидно, что Шкипер бы скорее позволил съесть себя самого, чем кому-то прикоснуться к Прапору. Рико, хоть и подчинился Шкиперу, поддержав шутку, про себя подумал, что он бы съел Ковальски.  
      В конце концов, настоящий Ковальски их всех с удовольствием бы разложил на атомы.  
      А в случае совсем хреновой голодовки Рико бы позволил Шкиперу съесть себя.  
      В принципе, Рико позволил бы Шкиперу делать с собой абсолютно все, что бы тот не захотел.  
      Прапор обиделся — он тогда был еще совсем мальчишкой, а Ковальски своим фальшивым добродушно-снисходительным тоном объяснил, что рациональнее в таком случае отрезать последовательно менее важные конечности у всех по-очереди, в таком случае они дольше останутся живыми и способными отыскать путь к спасению.  
      Рико не мог понять, почему эта адская концепция утешила Прапора. Он вообще не мог понять, почему Прапор так любит Ковальски. Может потому, что не знает, что тот только притворяется человеком.  
      Рико раздражало, что Шкипер ревнует Прапора к Ковальски. Рико вообще раздражало все, что делало Шкипера недовольным.  
      Прапор… — мысль почему-то отозвалась болью, Рико попытался от нее ускользнуть, но не сумел — вспоминание уже ослепило его. Прапор был рядом, когда установка взорвалась… По вине Рико погиб мальчишка, за которого Шкипер готов порвать на мелкие кусочки весь мир.  
      Снисходительно-фальшиво-добродушный голос вдруг рассек сознание вновь:  
       _«С Рядовым все в порядке, Рико. Он выжил, ходит, болтает и часами торчит перед зеркалом. Мы ждем только тебя, тормоз»._  
      Ковальски даже последнее слово сумел произнести слащаво, а потом до Рико дошел смысл его фразы, и огненная радость вновь вспыхнула и очистила его сознание от ненужных воспоминаний и мыслей. Прапор жив. Шкипер не убьет Рико.  
      Засыпая, Рико с благодарностью подумал, что съест Ковальски только в совсем уж крайней ситуации.


	6. Связи I: Умысел

      «Проблемами» Шкипер считал то, что не мог решить он, Ковальски или Рико, или они втроем вместе взятые. Проблемы у Шкипера возникали редко.  
      Однако сейчас их было целых две: Ковальски и… Ковальски.  
      У Ковальски тоже, как он сам считал, были проблемы: двое из новой серии подопытных заболели лихорадкой неизвестного происхождения, а отросший мизинец почернел и отвалился. Зато у номер какого-то-там таки вырос новый зуб, а другой счастливо упрыгал от них в закат, как только его ступня достигла нужных размеров. Благо Ковальски успел вживить ему под кожу чип, который свидетельствовал, что бомжетело живо и счастливо пьянствует в закоулках Нью-Йоркской подземки.  
      Ученый трепыхался и нервничал, по мнению Шкипера, почем зря. Он наблюдал за Ковальски почти два десятка лет. Он всегда нервничал и трепыхался, когда у него что-то не получалось, а потом оно наконец получалось. Последнему идиоту ясно, что теперь будет точно так же.  
      Но очнулся Рико — вернее, ненадолго пришел в себя, к сожалению, в отсутствие Шкипера, — но все же, он вышел из комы. А Ковальски взял и запретил рассказывать ему о сыворотке.  
      Рико выглядел паршиво, и Шкипер не мог понять, почему единственное, что могло бы улучшить его настроение, ему нельзя рассказать. И его угнетала рассеченная физиономия Прапора, которой тот теперь любовался в пять раз чаще, считая себя крутым. С него станется расстроиться, когда Ковальски замажет его поганый шрам сывороткой.  
      Итак, у Шкипера было две проблемы, и они обе касались Ковальски. Он понятия не имел, что с ним теперь делать. В силу своего образа жизни, Шкипер не привык к долгосрочным отношениям с кем-либо и не знал, как их строить. Завоевывать сердца? О да, это он умел и обожал. Но что с ними делать дальше? Да и зачем, если вскоре предстоит отправиться к новым землям и завоеваниям…  
      Но он не мог расстаться с Ковальски. Ковальски не прекрасная иностранная шпионка, которую можно оставить позади, в родной среде обитания. Ковальски был с ним всю жизнь… и по правде говоря, Шкипер надеялся, что он и будет с ним всю жизнь.  
      То есть, не для протокола, если смотреть на ситуацию в целом, то Шкипер жутко, неимоверно, худшим способом за всю жизнь облажался. Всё, чего ему хотелось, это стать ближе к лучшему другу и заставить его стать ближе к нему, но после той поездки за медикаментами они… Шкипер зашел слишком далеко.  
      Откровенно говоря, он просто не ожидал, что Ковальски подчинится ему. В тот момент, в машине, он не думал об этом — слишком его хотел. И тогда получилось все так здорово, но после этого…  
      Они стали дальше. Намного. И если Ковальски уйдет из отряда, это будет уже не отряд. Ковальски нужен ему.  
      Но Шкипер не был уверен, что Ковальски нужен ему в качестве постоянного любовника, и похоже, что Ковальски он в этом же качестве тоже был не нужен. И как это всё обсудить с человеком, говорящим со скоростью тысяча слов в секунду, Шкипер не знал. Когда они оставались одни, он чувствовал себя Рико. Неспособным связать двух слов и желающим взорвать все вокруг к чёртовой матери.  
      Вторая проблема была тоже в Ковальски, а точнее, в работе, которая у них редко заканчивалась, но в этот раз они пошли на задание с Ковальски вдвоем. Шкипер согласился, потому что это было несложное задание, он счел, что их будет достаточно…  
      Их и впрямь оказалось достаточно, но после успешной поимки и передачи преступника заказчику, Шкипер впился в губы Ковальски, едва они проехали полквартала, а тот молча, ни слова не говоря, рванул его рубашку, недвусмысленно прижавшись к его груди. Во второй раз было лучше, но быстрее. Они кончили одновременно под рукой Шкипера, Ковальски сосал его язык, впиваясь пальцами в спину и жмуря глаза от удовольствия, а потом…  
      Потом он хладнокровно привёл себя в порядок, уселся на пассажирское сиденье и предложил заехать куда-нибудь выпить кофе таким тоном, будто вообще ничего не произошло. В штаб-квартире он вел себя обычно — то есть холодно и отстраненно, а затем свалил в чердачную лабораторию пестовать экспериментальные образцы Нью-Йоркских бомжей. К тому же Прапор уже медленно, но ходил, и остаться наедине им становилось все затруднительнее.  
      Но… не надо быть гением, чтобы предсказать, чем закончится их очередное дело, если они пойдут на него вдвоем.  
      Однако Ковальски очень ясно, предельно ясно — вывернутые суставы до сих пор побаливали — дал понять, что если Шкипер будет приставать к нему после насыщенного экспериментами дня, то станет кандидатом на применение восстанавливающей оторванные конечности сыворотки.  
      Тем не менее он с удовольствием уснул после этого насыщенного дня в объятьях Шкипера, хотя для того это была одна из самых бессонных ночей в жизни. Он трижды ходил в уборную подрочить на спящее мертвецким сном тело Ковальски, который, как выяснилось, обладал удивительным талантом спать, как убитый, и обниматься одновременно. А когда Шкипер наконец-то заснул, проснулся он уже один, Ковальски втыкал в микроскоп и на приставания не реагировал.  
      У них было все хорошо, когда они бездельничали или делали что-то вместе. Когда занят был только кто-то один, получалось попросту жутко.  
      Однажды Шкипер как-бы-в-шутку (на самом деле он понятия не имел, что ему сделать или сказать) предложил Ковальски сходить в кино (они тысячу раз ходили в кино вчетвером), тот одарил его взглядом, содержащим такой убойный заряд сарказма, что в голове фонило до сих пор даже при воспоминании об этом.  
      Но Шкипер не мог просто так сдаться. Даже если его генератор идей был недоступен… Впрочем…  
      — Ковальски, варианты действий!  
      Ученый вздрогнул и поднял голову от микроскопа. Стояло раннее утро, но в чердачном помещении горел свет, а окно было прикрыто жалюзи от скверно организованных лучей солнца.  
      — Я бы предпочёл, чтобы вы вначале ввели меня в курс дела, сэр, — отчеканил Ковальски, морщась от яркого солнца, которое Шкипер впустил в помещение, подняв жалюзи.  
      — Высший приоритет. Необходима стратегия для максимально эффективного взаимодействия с целью на постоянной основе. Цель вооружена, крайне опасна и обладает сверхинтеллектом, возможно, непостижимым даже для тебя, Ковальски. Так что думай! Выложись на все сто двадцать! Превзойди себя! — Шкипер уселся на стол и с наслаждением уставился в недоуменное лицо Ковальски.  
      — Сверхинтеллектом? — в его голосе послышался интерес и некоторая оскорбленность. — С каким еще сверхинтеллектом тебе надо наладить сотрудничество?  
      И настоящая ревность, да. Которой он не слышал и не видел даже рассказывая ему о весьма сомнительных похождениях во Франции, когда Ковальски подхватил такой грипп, что на время выбыл из миссии.  
      Шкипер взял его руки в свои и поцеловал пальцы — как тогда, в первый раз, когда это началось.  
      — Вот с этим.  
      Взгляд Ковальски метнулся: вначале к двери, потом к окну, потом сверхинтеллект осознал бессмысленность бегства и выдал по этому поводу красный свет. То есть цвет.  
      — Шкипер, я не…  
      — Сто двадцать процентов, Ковальски! — пропел Шкипер, не разрывая зрительного контакта.  
      — Ты не можешь приказать мне …  
      — Анализировать самого себя? Но я уже это сделал, Ковальски. Сверхинтеллект, Ковальски. Ты должен превзойти его!  
      — Шкипер, это просто нечестно…  
      — Ну да, конечно! А честность у нас теперь закон физики, который действует на всех людей, предметы и явления!  
      Он моргнул.  
      — Ты мог бы хотя бы отпустить мои руки, чем я, по-твоему, должен печатать, ногами?  
      — А что, ты со своей сывороткой еще не отрастил себе пару дополнительных? — притворно удивился Шкипер, разжимая пальцы. — Какая беспечность!  
      — Ты не боишься, что однажды я прокрадусь к тебе ночью и отращу дополнительную пару рук тебе, например, на филейной части?! — огрызнулся Ковальски, отъезжая от микроскопа к спасительному монитору.  
      — Мм, твои визиты ко мне ночью входят в состав поставленной задачи.  
      Он отвернулся, покраснел, открыл какой-то документ, несколько раз стукнул по клавишам, затем, словно бы придя в себя, обернулся и с дико усталым видом взглянул на Шкипера. (Было утро. Было раннее утро, и Шкипер точно знал, что Ковальски спал эту ночь. Казалось, он ухитрился устать от одной — или трехтысяч пятидесяти мыслей, промелькнувших в его голове, пока он дважды ткнул пальцами в клавиатуру). Румянец схлынул, глаза потухли, он смотрел на Шкипера холодно и неприязненно.  
      — Послушай меня, пожалуйста, хоть раз в жизни, внимательно. То, что ты делаешь сейчас, — самообман. Мы знаем друг друга всю жизнь, Шкипер. Поверь мне, если бы у нас был шанс влюбиться друг в друга, он бы осуществился гораздо раньше. То, что между нами произошло, не имеет никакого отношения к чувствам, к привлекательности друг для друга и даже к ориентации. Наука давно знакома с этим явлением, это называется «стресс-секс» или «катастрофический секс». Под влиянием угрозы жизни мозг вырабатывает множество химических веществ… названия которых ты все равно не запомнишь, но часть из них отвечает за так называемый инстинкт размножения. Забавно, да?  
      — Но отсутствие подходящих половых партнёров не останавливает мозг от вырабатываемой реакции, и таким образом вступают в игру уже предохранительные системы: всю произведенную энергию надо куда-то выплеснуть. Поэтому люди либо трахаются, и в этот момент уже неважно, с кем, либо крушат все вокруг, если рядом совсем никого нет.  
      — Но стресс-секс не гарантирует дальнейших отношений. Это просто способ двух людей пережить последствия катастрофы.  
      — И Шкипер, ты, я знаю, считаешь себя дофига каким соблазнителем, но на самом деле все твои любовницы — явления такого же плана. Катастрофа, знакомство, секс, расставание. Просто обычные люди ничерта не знают о химии головного мозга, поэтому многим кажется, что такая ситуация — повод для дальнейших отношений. Вспомни, с какими громкими воплями ты сваливаешь от таких дам на первом попавшемся тракторе, крича, что твое сердце принадлежит войне!  
      Правая рука вот просто натурально чесалась вмазать Ковальски по морде, но Шкипер слушал молча. Иногда энергию надо накапливать. Чтобы было выше последующее воздействие.  
      Глаза Ковальски, и без того холодные, превратились в два осколка арктического льда.  
      — Я не собираюсь быть твоей девушкой, Шкипер. У нас не может быть никаких «отношений». Мы не можем «ходить в кино» или «встречаться». Как только я закончу сыворотку, Рико поправится, и катастрофа исчезнет. И после этого необходимость в сексе отпадет. По крайней мере, в сексе друг с другом. Но Шкипер, если ты все это время будешь обманывать себя, что у нас «роман», то все рухнет. Взгляни правде в глаза, ты действительно хочешь разрушить наш отряд из-за того, что тебе захотелось новизны? Только из-за того, что мы впервые столкнулись с такой… серьезной ситуацией, ты… — он запнулся, словно бы потерял мысль. — Если ты продолжишь обманывать себя и меня, нашему отряду придет конец, даже если я закончу сыворотку, это я тебе гарантирую!  
      «У меня странное ощущение, что он доказывает это себе, а не мне. Хотя вмазать ему все равно хочется». Шкипер пытался придумать что на это ответить, кроме «Ковальски, варианты ответа на твою речь».  
      — Шкипер, ты меня слушаешь?!  
      — Извини. Я потерял нить рассуждений после слова «наука».  
      — Чт… — лицо Ковальски было вполне достойной местью. Так тебе, с твоими «нейрохимиями»!  
      — Ладно, к следующему вопросу… — Шкипер спрыгнул со стола и подскочил к Ковальски, но тот поднялся, сцапал его за воротник рубашки и яростно прошипел:  
      — Ты не можешь игнорировать меня постоянно!  
      — Да не игнорируя я! — из голоса не удалось удалить обиду полностью. — Я понял. Мы можем трахаться, пока Рико не очнется, а потом делаем вид, что ничего никогда не было. И да, нам нельзя ходить вдвоем в кино. Я согласен на твои условия.  
      Ковальски подозрительно сощурился.  
      — Знаешь, я впервые слышу, чтобы ты соглашался на _чужие_ условия, не поторговавшись!  
      — Нет, ты просто не догоняешь! — Шкипер снял с себя его руки. — Следующий вопрос более интересный, чем этот. — Он подтянул к себе дальний стул без колесиков и положил локти на стол рядом с монитором Ковальски. Да, Шкипер не любил проигрывать. И потому смотрел на перемену выражения на лице друга с мстительным удовлетворением. Наконец Ковальски поджал губы и почти с неприязнью на него уставился:  
      — Ладно. Что следующее?  
      — Рико, — произнес Шкипер, чтобы убрать с его рожи этот скептицизм. — Точнее, его раны. Мне с самого начала показалось это подозрительным. Рвани взрывчатка по его вине, это ведь произошло бы сразу, как он замкнул неправильный провод, разве нет?  
      Ковальски приобрел нормальный вид и с удивлением ответил:  
      — Скорей всего.  
      — Тогда он бы стоял совсем близко к ней. Он бы не выжил, поскольку ковырялся бы в ней, всунув туда руки и склонив голову, так? А ты говорил, что он перед взрывом успел закрыть лицо. И еще, у него на целой руке была обгорелая перчатка, я помню. Ты знаешь Рико, он копается в бомбах всегда с голыми руками. Я думаю, что бомба рванула, когда он уже закончил ее установку по всем правилам, надел перчатки и собрался сваливать, понимаешь?  
      — Ты думаешь, кто-то из агентов Блоухола выстрелил в бомбу из укрытия? С верхних палуб? — просек Ковальски. — Но ведь… собственно этим взрывом мы потопили его корабль!  
      Шкипер оскалился одной из своих любимых улыбок.  
      — Я прямо чувствую, как здесь не хватает духа Рико — Духа Безудержного, Безбашенного, Бессмысленного и Беспощадного Насилия и Разрушения!  
      — Ты думаешь, что у Блоухола появился свой Рико?! — Ковальски содрогнулся, и Шкипер был с ним в общем-то согласен.  
      — Я думаю, — он пакостно усмехнулся. — Что наш Рико должен быть единственным в мире. Необходимо найти эту сраную психопатическую блоухолову пешку и поджарить ее на долгом холодном огне нашей мести, чтобы из этой твари вытек весь информационный сок!  
      Ковальски мечтательно улыбнулся довольной, совсем-не-жаждущей-насилия улыбкой самого умного члена команды, периодически изобретающего орудия для приближения конца света.  
      — У нас есть данные на всех, кто работал на Блоухола, но неполные, учитывая неудачу последнего визита… Но на этот раз без меня, Шкипер. Подключи Прапора, смотреть и думать он может…  
      — Ага, Прапор у нас просто детектор психопатов! — фыркнул Шкипер. — Давай вместе посмотрим. Можно не прямо сейчас, но когда тебе будет удобно. Ты знаешь больше. Отвлекаться полезно.  
      Ковальски вздохнул.  
      — Хорошо, но не сейчас. Зайди ко мне после четырех… — он задумался. — Если ты прав, и этот псих, что выстрелил в бомбу, среди агентов Блоухола, то это наверняка не первый его кабум. Возможно, это поможет при отборе.  
      Шкипер поднялся.  
      — Зашибиссимо. Буду к четырем, — он поцеловал Ковальски в висок и, не дожидаясь возмущений, перепрыгнул стол и сбежал.


	7. Связи II: Сорочье Величество

      Нога жестоко отомстила ему за подобное обращение: выяснилось, что лифт сломался, а второй был занят. Шкипер умел ждать, это правда, но ненавидел. Поэтому он с мучительной болью пошел вниз пешком. «Хотя бы три этажа».  
      Он размышлял о том, насколько странно стал себя вести с Ковальски. Что Ковальски ведет себя странно, это было нормально, а вот что он сейчас выслушал его брехню и ни разу ему не врезал и не перебил — это было противоестественно.  
      Ковальски был неправ. Вся его всратая наука была неправа! Шкипер чувствовал это нутром, он не мог ничего доказать, но он знал, что это — неправда! Есть вещи, которые просто не нуждаются в доказательствах, потому что они — очевидны!  
      Обычно Шкипер радовался, когда влюблялся. Точно так же, как он радовался новой миссии. Это означало действие, это означало возможность победить…  
      Но ему не надо было «побеждать» Ковальски. Это все равно, что играть в армрестлинг с самим собой.  
      «Вот почему так странно!» — Шкипер едва не споткнулся на ступеньке. Он всегда считал Рико и Ковальски своими… Вернее, они действовали, как один организм. И если ваша правая рука внезапно влюбляется в вашу левую руку, то это _очень_ странно.  
      В глубине души Шкипер был согласен с Ковальски — то, что он в него внезапно влюбился, это было очень странно.  
      Но в то же время это было так приятно. Когда он его целовал, он чувствовал, что все правильно. Нет сомнений в том, что так все и должно быть.  
      Это бесило. Это было похоже на раздвоение личности. Шкипер одновременно хотел отменить произошедшее между ними и наоборот, продлить это навсегда.  
      В свои циничные моменты Ковальски называл любовь болезнью. Значит, надо просто подождать, и она сама пройдет.  
      Правда, тот же Ковальски, когда влюблялся, делал это с мазохистской одержимостью, порой доходившей до стихов и слез при луне в компании вина и телефона. Большинство влюбленностей Ковальски были безответными, потому что он не решался позвонить им, телефон лежал для создания видимости того, что если Ковальски захочет, то обязательно пригласит объект своей страсти куда-нибудь. Может, завтра.  
      Со стороны это реально походило на болезнь, так что Шкипер был согласен с тем, что для Ковальски любовь — это болезнь.  
      На миг он представил, что Ковальски таким образом влюбился бы в него, и едва не пропахал носом следующий лестничный пролет. Это привело его в чувство осознания собственного идиотизма — за размышлениями он прошел уже этажей пятнадцать. Полезно конечно, спору нет, но проходить пешком оставшиеся сорок пять как-то не улыбалось.  
        
      Шкипер направлялся к предпринимателям Филу и Мэйсону — была небольшая вероятность, что эти двое умников знают что-то о Блоухоле и его психопате. Не то чтобы Шкипер в это верил, но он ненавидел бездействовать, к тому же Фил и Мэйсон владели транспортной компанией… хотя лайнер Блоухола они потопили в Южной Америке, но вдруг какой-нибудь их корабль мимо проходил…  
      На самом деле Шкиперу надо было просто увидеть кого-то знакомого и адекватного, а с этими двумя можно иметь дело.  
      По дороге Шкипер поймал себя на мысли, что думает, как там Ковальски. Более того, он думал не просто о его заднице, он подумал о том, не опасно ли его оставлять в лаборатории наедине с кучей бомжей. То есть он беспокоился о нем. На пустом месте.  
      Ковальски в первую очередь военный, он не беспомощен, и к людям он решителен и безжалостен. В отличие от Прапора, он прибьёт не колеблясь любого, кто на него нападет, к тому же бомжи уж чем-чем, а командным духом не славны, но…  
      Но Шкипер все равно беспокоился.  
      А через минуту он признал, что у него реальная проблема — его оттерли к машине двое подозрительных типов, а Шкипер даже не заметил, откуда они вылезли! Если все так дальше будет идти, что когда он думает о Ковальски, он ничего вокруг не видит, его убьют, и ученый сможет посвятить ему стишок, лунную ночь и пару литров вина. Скорбеть о потерянной любви Ковальски нравилось еще больше, чем переживать о безответной.  
      К счастью, на первый раз реальность была не слишком сурова, — подозрительные типы были всего лишь миньонами Джулиана, который уже несколько дней до этого бомбардировал Шкипера сообщениями: «Помоги мне!», «Меня похитили», «Я в плену у каннибалов» и так далее — его обычные идиотические действия, когда его так называемое королевское величество соскучивалось.  
      Когда Джулиану совсем припекало, то он посылал за Шкипером своих людей, и обычно Шкипер с большим удовольствием использовал свои навыки, чтобы их избежать, а затем все же являлся к этому идиоту, чтобы отстал. И позлорадствовать над очередным провалом его элитной охраны, не без этого.  
      «Наверняка наворотил в своем пентхаусе новый дизайн и будет два часа мне им хвастать, — подумал Шкипер, садясь в машину. — Так мне и надо, нечего было ворон считать. Интересно, как там Ковальски?».  
      Всю дорогу Шкипер думал о своем первом лейтенанте. И немного о Прапоре и Рико. Если бы они узнали, как бы отреагировали? Прапор обожает Ковальски. Шкипер на его месте убил бы весь мир от ревности, если бы кто-то еще стал обожать его предмет обожания.  
      Куда больше Прапора Шкипера волновала реакция Рико. Рико ненавидит всякие сопли с сахаром. Рико может уйти из отряда, если узнает… Или не может?..  
      В общем, как ни крути, а о них с Ковальски никому лучше не знать, но как они дальше будут работать в команде, если Шкипер теперь каждую минуту о нем думает?..  
      Может, это пройдет.  
      Шкипер одновременно хотел этого и не хотел.  
        
      — Приветствую тебя, мой мрачный друг! — У Джулиана Ли были своеобразные представления о манерах, за что многие ошибочно принимали его за гея, в том числе и Шкипер, поначалу. Джулиан красил глаза и сверкал драгоценностями и маникюром на всех пальцах. Джулиан обожал висеть на людях и лапать их за разные места. Джулиан был самым лощеным и ухоженным политиком, которого Шкипер знал. Порой некоторые личности, ошибочно принимая его поведение за флирт, расплачивались за это — разбитыми сердцами, если были достаточно скромны, или разбитыми рожами — если повели себя по отношению к «его величеству» недостаточно скромно.  
      Джулиан был счастливо и взаимно влюблен в самого себя. Что технически делало его геем. И самым верным объекту своей страсти человеком. Шкипер словил себя на завистливой мысли, что отражение Джулиана никогда не скажет ему: «Ты врешь, что меня любишь, у тебя химия в голове и скоро она выветрится».  
      В этот момент Шкиперу в голову пришло решение. Он глубоко выдохнул несколько раз, словно все это время бежал, а не тупо передвигался по улице, а потом сидел в машине. Да. Именно так они и поступят. И все будет зашибиссимо. Господи, как хорошо!.. Шкипер словно бы проснулся от муторного сна. Взглянул на висящего на нем и заглядывающего в лицо Джулиана и искренне улыбнулся ему, к полному недоумению последнего.  
      — Привет, Сорока! — Шкипер стряхнул с себя назойливого миллиардера. — Какие еще каннибалы сломали зубы о твои многочисленные кольца?  
      — Что? — удивился Джулиан. Он, разумеется, уже забыл, что за чушь писал Шкиперу, чтобы тот зашел в гости. — И прекрати называть меня так! Я сто раз тебе говорил, что ты можешь просто называть меня король Джулиан, а ты все никак не запомнишь, тупоголовый!  
      Шкипер привычно увернулся от попыток этого идиота погладить свою голову и сел на какой-то новый, наверняка абсурдно дорогой, зеленый дизайнерский диван — Джулиан менял обстановку в своем кабинете примерно раз в месяц.  
      После пятнадцати минут самовосхвалений, Джулиан наконец-то приступил к главному.  
      — Маленькая птичка мне насвистела, что твой гений изобретает кое-что очень интересненькое, — заявил Джулиан, присел рядом, приобнял Шкипера за плечи и заглянул в его глаза своими — томными, подведёнными черным, многим кажущимися такими покорными…  
      Ага, сейчас. Джулиан при всех своих недостатках отнюдь не был сопляком. Его любовь к самому себе делала его жестким захватчиком, не знающим ни стыда, ни жалости. Помимо пищевой промышленности, Джулиан занимался торговлей информацией, а так же возглавлял реформистскую партию марихуаны. Как политик Джулиан не делал ровным счетом ничего, ухитряясь быть популярнее тех, кто что-то делал. Он знал многое, но обычно так задирал цену, что Шкипер обращался к нему в самых крайних случаях. Хотя Джулиан был должен ему пару десятков своих жизней, Шкипер терпеть его не мог и старался видеть как можно реже.  
      Джулиану было прекрасно это известно, поэтому он старался заманить к себе Шкипера как можно чаще, чтобы вдоволь поизмываться.  
      А тут — такая удача — сам пришёл. Ну, технически.  
      «Он ведь может помочь нам с Блоухоловым психом, — подумал Шкипер. — И я должен был подумать об этом сразу, вместо того, чтобы думать о Ковальски. Ладно, проехали».  
      — А маленькая птичка тебе не насвистела мелким шрифтом, что это не твоего ума дело, твое сорочье величество?  
      — Грубо. Как всегда грубо, — Джулиан поднялся и прошелся по комнате, любуясь своим отражением в полузеркальных стенах. — А я, между прочим, хотел тебе показать кое-что интересное!  
      — В твоей заднице для меня нет ничего интересного, Сорока! — фыркнул Шкипер. — Если это все, то я пойду.  
      — Я слышал, Ковальски придумал способ восстанавливать разбитые предметы, — Джулиан подошел к своему зеленому теперь стулу, снял с него черную тряпку, похожую на чешуйчатую штору, и накинул на плечи, как плащ супергероя. Выпрямился, посмотрел на свои ногти, бросил мимолётный взгляд на отражение в стене и повернулся к Шкиперу. — У меня есть несколько ваз династии Хань, в совершенно ханьском состоянии, и мне надо, чтобы ты их починил.  
      Джулиан щелкнул пальцами, и двое охранников внесли здоровенный короб высотой Шкиперу по бедро.  
      — Совсем рехнулся. Я не буду чинить твой хлам, Джулиан, — заявил Шкипер.  
      — Ну пожжааалуйста! — эксцентричный миллиардер ринулся к Шкиперу и повис у него на шее, что было довольно изящным трюком, так как он тоже был его выше. В первый раз, когда он это сделал, то получил удар в солнечное сплетение, но сейчас Шкипер уже привык к его выходкам.  
      — За все приходится платить, твое сорочье величество. Если поможешь мне, я так и быть попрошу Ковальски уделить пару минут твоим черепкам. Мне нужна информация о Блоухоле, точнее, о его людях.  
      — Блоухол? Кто это? — оживился Джулиан, оторвавшись от Шкипера, но тут же скорчил скучающую гримаску. — Не знаю такого.  
      — Твою сорокину мать, Джулиан! Психопатический террорист, который взял тебя в заложники?! Твой комрад и соперник по абсурдно-дорогим тачкам?  
      — А, этот Блоухол, — легкомысленно отозвался Джулиан, но затем расплылся в улыбке. — От коварного плана которого я спас вас всех, когда работал двойным агентом? В том самом деле, когда вы все, коммандос, оказались беспомощны перед его сумрачным гением, и я один лишь сумел разрушить его коварный план бомбардировки Нью-Йорка?!  
      — Ты сделал это только потому, что здесь твой пентахус! — рявкнул Шкипер, которого совсем не порадовало это воспоминание. Блоухолл получается сделал их уже дважды. Ну или… Последний раунд может считаться «ничьей» только когда Рико поправится. — Короче, твоё величество. Хочешь свои черепки целыми — нарой мне информации обо всех людях Блоухола, особенно о новых. Мы ищем психопата, подрывника или снайпера, в общем, любого, кто выделяется несоблюдением субординации, взрывами и возможно убийствами ради удовольствия.  
      — Довольно расплывчато, ну да ладно, — Джулиан снова подскочил к нему и обнял за плечи, укрыв своим идиотским плащом. — Идёт, — он бесцеремонно сцапал руку Шкипера и пожал. — А теперь пошли, я покажу тебе мою великолепную гостиную. Я встретил такого мастера, мм! Я гарантирую тебе, твой мозг просто взорвется, когда ты увидишь это!  
      — Джулиан, последнее что меня интересует в жизни, это долбаные дискотеки!  
      — Ах, Шкипер, кончай уже свое вечное ворчание, пойдем, выпьешь со мной!  
      «Гостиную» Джулиан перестраивал раз в полгода, это было трехэтажное помещение, похожее на клуб, куда Джулиан приглашал людей на вечеринки в честь самого себя. В прошлый раз, когда самовлюблённый псих затащил туда Шкипера, стены были превращены в аквариумы с рыбками и кораллами и, в общем-то, было довольно красиво, но…  
      — Джулиан, с каких это пор у тебя на входе в гостиную — сканирование сетчатки и пальцев? — Шкипер с удивлением смотрел, как миллиардер величественно прикладывает узкую ладонь к сканеру, явно не забывая любоваться переливами колец.  
      — О, — он захихикал. — Ты увидишь. Не паранойся. Это полностью автономная система, ее предложила мне эта очаровательная девушка-дизайнер. Я явно ей приглянулся. Это для того, чтобы создавать лучи в форме моих отпечатков пальцев, и световые узоры цвета моих глаз, прикольно, правда? Давай, засканивайся, я тебе покажу!  
      — Погоди-погоди-погоди, — Шкипер отошел на шаг от двери. — Если лучи и глаза в форме твоих отпечатков пальцев, тьфу, то есть… Ай неважно, короче, зачем мне сканироваться, если отпечатки будут только твои?  
      Джулиан смерил его высокомерным взглядом.  
      — Ну, если ты очень попросишь, я могу поставить и твои отпечатки на прожекторы, но не на потолок. На потолке будут только мои глаза!  
      «Святые динозавры, что за бредовый дизайн он там себе устроил?! Не зря же плащ нацепил. Огромный глаз Джулиана на потолке и прожекторы в форме отпечатков его пальцев? Какой ужас!»  
      — Джулиан, я не буду светить свои пальцы и сетчатку, чтобы поглазеть на твой новый дискобар, — произнес Шкипер. — Тебе не кажется, что эта система подозрительна?  
      — О, старый-добрый Шкипер, — Джулиан почти успел положить руку Шкиперу на голову, но спецназовец вновь опередил его, поймав тощее запястье. — Опять за свою паранойю…  
      — Джулиан, я серьезно. У тебя в гостях бывают очень богатые ребята. Ты говоришь, система автономна, но получается, она будет сканировать личные и очень важные данные всех, кого ты пригласишь на свой ежемесячный день рождения, не так ли?  
      — Ну и?  
      — Ты действительно не видишь, как такой коллекцией информации можно воспользоваться в иных целях, чем поместить на потолок и в прожектор? Например, взломать чей-нибудь сейф или получить доступ в запретное место…  
      Похоже, Джулиана проняло.   
      — Но система не соединена с интернетом, глупый! Это просто развлекательная программа для светового шоу.  
      — А ты уверен, что она не соединена с интернетом? И что она не отсылает данные? Ты ведь не специалист. Что думает по этому поводу Морис?  
      — О, Морис в отпуске, он ее еще не видел, — фыркнул Джулиан. — Но в целом неплохая попытка. — Он снова повис на Шкипере.  
      — Попытка чего?  
      — Избавиться от дискотеки и выпивки со мной. Творчески, неординарно, даже не ожидал от тебя.  
      — Джулиан, я серьезно!  
      — Бла-бла-бла! Ладно так и быть, вали! И возьми мои вазы! И имей в виду, когда я добуду инфу о психопатах Блоухола, ты уже своей паранойей не отмажешься!


	8. Связи III: Внимание

      Шкипер вышел из машины Джулиана в четырёх кварталах от своей базы. Никто не ездит на машинах миллиардеров к порогу дома.  
      Коробка была тяжелой даже по его меркам. Наверняка Джулиан свалил в нее весь свой ломаный антиквариат, но что уж там. Мысль о явно подозрительной «системе освещения» в дискобаре миллиардера вытеснилась мыслями о Ковальски, который наверняка все еще в лаборатории. Шкипер обещал зайти в четыре, у него есть еще час.  
      Прапор хрустел конфетами и смотрел Поней, которых тут же выключил, когда Шкипер вошел, но тот услышал их писклявые голоса раньше, чем открыл дверь его комнаты. Шкипер мысленно вздохнул. Почему этот мальчишка не может смотреть порно, как нормальные люди? Почему мультики про волшебных лошадей?! Что они сделали не так?..  
      — О, Шкипер, я так рад, что ты пришел! — Мальчишка выглянул из-за ноутбука. — Мне было так скучно!  
      — Ааа! Я вижу, блин! Прапор, черт подери, что ты с собой сделал?!  
      Вместо привычных мягких русых кудряшек, обрамлявших лицо юноши, на голове у него теперь топорщился синий ирокез, а выбритая часть черепа была выбрита спиралями. Оставалось добавить пирсинга, и у них получится панк, смотрящий мультики про дружбу и волшебных лошадей. Хотя следовало признать, что к шрамам на лице такая причёска подходила больше, но…  
      — Ковальски мне разрешил! — довольно улыбнулся юноша, убрал ноутбук и осторожно сел на кровати — он еще не полностью восстановился. — Со шрамом так круче!  
      — _Ковальски_ тебе разрешил? — нахмурился Шкипер. В голове возникли несколько необычные варианты наказаний. Ритуальным подзатыльником за такое не отделываются.  
      — Ага! — радостно кивнул Прапор. — Погуляешь со мной? Я так устал сидеть дома один. Рико спит и бредит. В смысле, я не понимаю, что он говорит и, возможно, это и к лучшему, а Ковальски сказал, чтобы я не выходил один из дома, пока снова не смогу себя защитить. А что в коробке?  
      — Ночные горшки Его Величества, — хмыкнул Шкипер, ногой задвигая коробку в угол и чувствуя укол совести — он мог бы и сообразить, что Прапору скучно одному, тем более что сейчас он уже ходит. — Вот и как мне с тобой по улицам ходить, когда ты в таком виде?!  
      — Как-то ты раньше ходил! — пожал плечами юноша, осторожно одеваясь — растяжения и ушибы не давали ему возможности двигаться быстро. — И зачем тебе ночные горшки Джулиана?  
      — Я принес их тебе, — отозвался Шкипер. — Отмывать.  
      — Что-о?  
      — Это ведь ты написал Джулиану, что Ковальски изобрел сыворотку для починки предметов? — сурово вопросил Шкипер. — Не увиливай, я знаю, что ты с ним переписываешься!  
      — Он пишет мне только тогда, когда ты его слишком сильно игнорируешь, Шкипер. Нас не было в Нью-Йорке два месяца. Он соскучился.  
      — Прапор, ты понимаешь, что это секретное изобретение? Хорошо, что тебе хватило мозгов не писать про то, что она восстанавливает раны! В общем, у Джулиана припекло, горшки не справились, и тебе придётся их отмывать.  
      Шкипер немного насладился отчаянным выражением лица Прапора (смотрящимся очень странно на шрамированной панковской физиономии) и извинениями, а потом сжалился:  
      — Это просто разбитые вазы. Засунешь их в блендер и восстановишь. Заодно загугли, сколько они стоят, чтобы мне знать, какое количество информации требовать с Джулиана за возврат.  
        
      Подумав, Шкипер тоже переоделся. Для кожаных штанов было жарковато, но рваные джинсы, цепь и футболка с черепами у него нашлись — для маскировки, где только им не приходилось бывать.  
      И случилось маленькое, но хорошее чудо: люди перестали любить Прапора.  
      Напротив, от них двоих многие шарахались (хотя другие, особенно молодые леди, проявляли внимание иного сорта), маленькие дети плакали, постарше — показывали пальцем. Вообще-то панками в Нью-Йорке никого не удивишь, но шрам на все лицо — это пока что не модно.  
      Прапор терпел это уже минут пятнадцать, а потом попытался спрятаться за Шкипера.  
      — Ну, Рядовой, как тебе твой новый лук? — Шкипер поднял руку с телефоном и сфотографировал это панковское недоразумение. — Еще прогуляемся или зайдем пожрать?  
      — Ох, Шкипер, да, если ты не против, давай куда-нибудь зайдем.  
      Бедный мальчик. Шкипер свернул в нарочито модный и дорогой ресторан. (Во-первых, потому что ненавидел современные хипстерские жральни, где все постоянно всё фотографируют, во-вторых — для усиления воздействия. Нет ничего гаже, чем толпа, которая пытается не глазеть, потому что невежливо, но все равно делает это).  
      Шкипер выбрал стол в центре зала.  
      — Ну как, Прапор, все еще хочешь оставить свой шрам? — ехидно осведомился Шкипер, после того как официант, принесший им меню, вздрогнул так сильно, увидев лицо Прапора, что оступился и едва не упал.  
      — Нет, Шкипер, я сделаю, как ты сказал, — вздохнул юноша. — Честно говоря, оказывается, очень неприятно… быть таким…  
      — Не миленьким? — ухмыльнулся Шкипер. — А я тебе говорил. Ладно, будем считать, урок получен. А теперь следующий: действуй так, словно всего этого внимания вокруг нас нет. Как будто перешептывающихся гражданских здесь нет, как будто мы не слышим их глупости, как будто… ты выше всего этого. Ты не должен позволять сбивать себя с толку таким вещам, Прапор. Так что вперёд, заказывай все, что угодно, с одним условием — ты должен насладиться всем до последней крошки! Это приказ, Прапор!  
      — Так точно, сэр!  
      У него… к десерту у него, скажем так, почти получилось. Хотя, скорее всего, в этом была заслуга десерта. Ладно. Волосы еще долго будут отрастать. Времени на тренировки достаточно.


	9. Связи IV: Загадка

       К Ковальски Шкипер шел в благодушном настроении, изо всех сил напоминая себе о том, что следует взыскать с ученого за новую прическу Прапора, но тот так неожиданно его опередил, что все ирокезы вылетели из головы. Стоило ему перешагнуть порог, как Ковальски рванулся навстречу ему так резко, что Шкипер принял боевую стойку.  
      — Шкипер, я нашел это!  
      — Нашел что? Отвалившуюся пятку бомжа номер восемь?  
      — Аха, нет. Я нашел, в чем я был неправ. Оказалось, что фермент…  
      На этом слове Шкипер на самом деле потерял понимание его речи. Просто смотрел на него, такого оживленного, такого взбудораженного, такого… обычного. Когда Ковальски договорил, он лишь спросил:  
      — Значит, завтра будем тестировать на Рико?  
      — Может, не завтра, — взбудоражено ответил ученый. Покончив с метаниями по комнате, он встал рядом со Шкипером очень близко, хотя у него не было ничего в руках, чтобы показать ему. — Все-таки хочу провести дополнительные тесты…  
      — Отличная работа!  
      — Все дело было в том, что я начал с растений, потом перешел на предметы, а затем опять на органику, и…  
      «Зачем он мне все это рассказывает? — думал Шкипер. — Ведь знает, что я ничерта не понимаю, а вертится, как мальчишка! Надо его хвалить? Больше хвалить?.. Черт, почему я не умею говорить «вау», как Прапор?»  
      — Ковальски, это потрясающе. Мы используем сыворотку… просто дофига, как сможем ее использовать! Наше секретное оружие! Мы… например, мы сможем из обломков оружия воссоздать его! Ты гений!  
      Он скромно отвел взгляд. Черт, у Шкипера не хватит таланта хвалить его дальше. То есть он охуевал от его гениальности. Всегда. Но он не мог это повторять десятки раз в разных вариациях и правильной тональности. Это была задача Рядового, который справлялся с ней на вид изумительно легко, как будто и не старался вовсе.  
      — Ну, не совсем… Для этого надо…  
      Шкипер поймал его и обнял.  
      — Все равно ты гений…  
      «Если говорить это с той интонацией, с которой следует говорить женщинам, что они красивы, то получается вполне ничего», — подумал Шкипер, потому что Ковальски не просто позволил себя поцеловать, он жадно вцепился в Шкипера и страстно ответил на поцелуй. Похоже, он за полдня изголодался по прикосновениям… или же виной то, что он называл стрессом. Может, открытие — это тоже стресс.  
      В любом случае, Шкипер был не против. То есть какое там не против, он был абсолютно, всецело за, настолько за, что такой отметки ни один научный измеритель согласия на своей шкале не имеет.  
      — Слушай, пока я не забыл, гений! Как ты мог разрешить Рядовому учинить этот кошмар на голове?  
      Ковальски, держа руки на плечах Шкипера, нахмурился:  
      — Какой еще кошмар? Ах да, он спрашивал, можно ли ему подстричься, я ответил да, почему бы и нет… Неужели так плохо получилось?  
      Шкипер хмыкнул, прижимая его к себе за талию.  
      — Ясно. Значит, Рядовой спросил «можно ли ему подстричься», а ты сказал «да» и результат еще не видел? Что ж, тебя ждет сюрприз.  
      — Но он жив? Все в порядке?..  
      — Конечно, все в порядке, — отмахнулся Шкипер. — Просто, когда увидишь… я тебя предупредил.  
      — Ну вот, теперь мне любопытно.  
      Шкипер скользнул ладонями под его водолазку.  
      — Попроси его похвастать фоткой. Впрочем, я так понимаю, завтра мы идем лечить Рико?  
      — Да. Наверное. Может послепослезавтра… — дыхание Ковальски становится неровным, когда Шкипер гладит его спину и бока. — Не подумай, я не специально тяну, просто хочу быть на сто процентов уверен…  
      — Мне бы даже в голову не пришло, — Шкипер коснулся губами его соска сквозь тонкую ткань водолазки. — Когда скажешь, тогда и будем.  
      Во временной лаборатории Ковальски обзавёлся надувным матрасом, на котором периодически спал. Одинарным и явно не рассчитанным на вес двух спецназовцев.  
      Шкипер прижимал Ковальски к сдувающемуся с очень пошлым звуком резиновому изделию и ржал. Он все равно был возбужден, но ржал, не в силах сдержаться.  
      — Какой ты… непредусмотрительный гений.  
      — Ах так! — Ковальски вывернулся как змея — прием, которым он владел в совершенстве, — и оказался сверху на Шкипере. — Вот сам теперь лежи на полу!  
      — Пфф, напугал! — Шкипер притянул его к себе. Сейчас Ковальски смотрел азартно и весело — Шкиперу нравилось, когда у него такое настроение, к сожалению, оно у него бывало очень редко. Ковальски вытянулся на нем, очень недвусмысленно вминаясь грудью и бедрами, а Шкипер тут же скользнул рукой под его халат и ремень, просунул пальцы под трусы и сжал теплую мягкую ягодицу. Ковальски поцеловал его; Шкипер был сильно удивлен, что ему так это нравилось — целоваться с Ковальски. Тут как раз назойливо вертелась его теория про стресс-секс, обычно Шкипер, глядя на чьи-либо губы, сразу знал, хочется ли ему их когда-либо поцеловать или нет. Ковальски он наблюдал слишком давно, а однажды делал ему искусственное дыхание — и ничего «такого» в тот момент не чувствовал.  
      А сейчас у него мурашки по всему телу, когда он касается нежных губ лучшего друга.  
      Ученый оторвался от его рта и уселся на его бёдра, глядя сверху вниз и странно улыбаясь, затем точными и аккуратными движениями расстегнул ремень и ширинку Шкипера. Тот вздрогнул, когда довольно прохладные пальцы Ковальски коснулись члена.  
      — Неприятненко, да? — мстительно произнес он.  
      — Нет, что ты, все в порядке, продолжай, — спокойно произнес Шкипер. «Я тебе это припомню, будь уверен».  
      Ковальски спустил и свои джинсы, постоял в задумчивости на коленях, держа свой возбужденный член и глядя на Шкипера с той же кривой улыбкой, а затем склонился и прижал их органы друг к другу.  
      Это было приятно, хотя Шкипер надеялся на что-то большее. Он обхватил руку Ковальски своей, но тот неожиданно отпихнул его.  
      — Я хочу сам, ладно?  
      — Хорошо, — Шкипер улыбается, хотя именно в этот момент понимает, что Ковальски прав в том, что он сам не свой последнее время. Изумительная покладистость в отношении первого лейтенанта просто изумительна.  
      Ковальски, прижимая их члены, начинает двигать ладонью, быстро и довольно приятно, Шкипер с удовольствием кладет руки на его ягодицы и чувствует, что это охренительно приятно, он мнет пальцами мягкую плоть и трет анус, а потом понимает, что делать этого не стоило — Ковальски сбился с ритма, а он испытал неимоверное желание отыметь его в задницу. Шкипер перемещает пальцы подальше от кольца мышц, но намерение убрать сложнее. Он притягивает второй рукой Ковальски за шею и целует. Это отвлекает, и ученый возвращает ритм, но все равно получается довольно рвано.  
      — Ты слишком много думаешь, Ковальски, — шепчет Шкипер в его рот. — Обычно это прекрасно, но не сейчас.  
      — Извини, — произносит ученый, падая на него. Вот это оказывается приятно, их голые животы вместе, а члены сдавлены и плотно прижаты. Потом он отворачивается и смотрит куда-то в сторону двери, поглаживая Шкипера по плечам. Тот держит руки на его спине и заднице и изнывает от желания перевернуть его на спину и выебать. — Я не знаю, почему так получается…  
      «А вот я, кажется, знаю», — подумал Шкипер.  
      — Потому что ты слишком много думаешь, — он старается выговорить это как можно менее обидно и мягко переворачивает Ковальски обратно на спину. Притягивает его пальцы, Ковальски обхватывает их пенисы, и Шкипер на миг прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. Ему нравится, когда он так прикасается. А потом Шкипер кладет свою руку поверх его, и ведет, вначале медленно, неторопливо, но постоянно нагнетая, улавливая нужный ритм по своему и его дыханию, по движениям его губ и глаз, по пульсации своего сердца, по…  
      — Шкипер, нет! Все, хватит, пожалуйста!.. — Ковальски извивается под ним и зачем-то пытается вырваться, и Шкипер довольно резко прижимает его свободную руку к ставшему плоским матрасу, продолжая дрочить его и своей рукой.  
      — Не думай, — шипит он, возможно, слишком резко. — Это приказ, Ковальски, расслабься, дыши и не думай!  
      Его дыхание и правда слишком рваное, он зачем-то его задерживает, но после приказа Шкипера Ковальски послушно закрыл глаза и задышал. Задышал, снова заизвивался и застонал, Шкипер почувствовал это, как что-то в Ковальски открылось и доверилось ему, и он задвигал рукой быстрее, сильнее, с единственным желанием — кончить, он выгнулся и сам застонал, слушая стоны Ковальски. Почувствовав его сперму на пальцах, он тут же выстрелил сам, задыхаясь и ловя воздух ртом.  
      Потом рухнул на бок рядом с Ковальски и зацепил его руки своими, уткнувшись в плечо и переводя дыхание.  
      — Тебе понравилось моя пустоголовость?  
      — Что?.. — Ковальски усмехается сквозь вдохи и выдохи.  
      — Я имею в виду, мое недуманье?  
      — Проклятье, Шкипер, ты даже свое умение не думать хочешь выставить как свое преимущество?! — он произносит это шутливо, но Шкипер чует в этом слишком большую долю не-шутки.  
      — Ну, сейчас-то оно пригодилось.  
      Долгое молчание.  
      Наконец Ковальски вздыхает.  
      — Да, пожалуй.  
      Шкипер улыбается и кладет голову на его грудь, а пальцы — на бугорки вздымающихся мышц.  
      — Хочешь, расскажу загадку?  
      — Загадку? Ты? — ехидно вопрошает Ковальски, кладя руку ему на затылок и проводя пальцами по пушку возле шеи. Приятно, но щекотно.  
      — Сидишь ты, значит, в самолете и играешь в покер с двумя миллиардерами. Ты уверен, что они блефуют, а у тебя полный флеш. На кону у тебя миллард долларов немеченными и жизни нашего отряда. Как вдруг дно у самолета отваливается, и вы все летите дружно вниз с высоты три километра. Что первое ты сделаешь?  
      Ковальски перестал гладить его шею.  
      — Полагаю, заору.  
      — Это реакция, а не действие, — с досадой произнес Шкипер. — Нет. Это загадка. Тебе надо ее разгадать.  
      — Вы все — чьи жизни поставлены на кон — со мной вместе? В том же падающем самолете?  
      — Допустим, нет.  
      — То есть я один падаю вниз с высоты трех километров, выпав из частного, полагаю, самолета?  
      — С двумя миллиардерами.  
      Молчание.  
      — Миллиардеры тоже падают? Ни у кого из нас нет парашютов?  
      — Да и да.  
      — Внизу нас не ждет парящая платформа, кибергриф или иной летательный аппарат?  
      — Этого ты не знаешь, — чуть подумав, ответил Шкипер. — Вокруг полно чертовых облаков.  
      — Хм, пахнет подставой. С какой стати дно чертова самолета отвалилось?..  
      — Неверный вопрос, только Да или Нет.  
      — Хорошо, дно самолета отвалилось по чьей-то воле?  
      Шкипер усмехнулся.  
      — Видишь ли, Ковальски, фактически ты этим вопросом проваливаешь тест. Ну или находишь ответ на свой вопрос.  
      — На какой еще вопрос?  
      — Помнишь Африку?  
      В комнате ощутимо похолодало.  
      — Какую ее часть? — сухо спрашивает Ковальски.  
      — Египет.  
      — Ну и? Причем тут самолет?  
      «Он сейчас откусит мне ухо, — подумал Шкипер. — А ведь прошло так много времени».  
      В Египте они выполняли операцию, в начале которой Шкипер… скажем так, начало операции немного не задалось. Именно тогда они с Ковальски, пожалуй, впервые очень сильно поругались. Шкипер пренебрёг — точнее, не дождался данных разведки, и из-за этого Рико попал в плен. Рико. В плен. Если такого, как Прапора, в плену можно держать долго, то такого, как Рико, убьют почти сразу, поэтому время катастрофически поджимало, они понятия не имели, где его искать… В общем, все было плохо, и спас ситуацию именно Ковальски, но затем он заявил, что заканчивать операцию тоже должен он, поскольку Шкипер налажал и не заслуживает быть лидером. Много чего тогда было сказано очень и очень неприятного для обоих. Спор Шкипер выиграл — да, грубой силой — но в тот момент у него не было времени, чтобы выразить словами, почему Ковальски не может быть лидером.  
      — Ковальски. Ты падаешь с гребаного самолета в полную неизвестность. Даю тебе последний шанс — что ты будешь делать?  
      Тонкие пальцы крепко стискивают шею Шкипера.  
      — Хорошо, — цедит Ковальски. — Я активирую свой защитный летающий костюм, без которого я бы не сел в самолет с подозрительными личностями, и взмываю к небесам, прихватив все фишки. И похер, что я его еще не изобрел. В той гипотетической ситуации я его уже изобрел.  
      — Это твой ответ?  
      — Да! И только попробуй заявить, что он неправильный!  
      Шкипер гладит его, потому что если сказать ему «не злись», он точно откусит ему ухо.  
      — Правильный.  
      — Что, но… Как он может быть правильным, ты не мог предугадать…  
      — Я бы сделал на твоем месте точно так же. Ну, если бы у меня был суперкостюм. — Шкипер на всякий случай дотянулся до его рук и обхватил их. — Просто это не первая вещь, которую я бы сделал.  
      — Мда? И какая же первая?!  
      — Первым делом я бы бросил карты.  
      — Что?! — Ковальски привстал, скидывая Шкипера с себя. — Какой в этом смысл?! Да если уж на то пошло, то карты ты из рук выпустишь сразу же, и всё разлетится, миллиардеры, стол, ставки и карты!  
      — Да нууу, мистер Я-знаю-законы-физики?! — язвительно протянул Шкипер. — А кто в своем ответе упомянул, что стащил выйгрыш?!  
      — Да вся твоя задача антинаучна и нереальна!  
      Шкипер внезапно с грустью понял, что Ковальски спорит с ним по-настоящему. Даже из-за такой мелочи. Ему настолько это важно.  
      — Дело не в этом. Ты, выясняя, почему у самолета отвалилось дно, отвлекся от своей текущей битвы, Ковальски. Ты не доиграл партию, на кону которой стояло не только состояние в миллиард, но и жизни твоих товарищей. Ты, критикуя идиотизм ситуации, попросту забыл об этом условии, да? И вспомнил о нем, только когда пришлось отвечать, и тогда ты сказал, что загребешь фишки и улетишь. Но твои противники — архибогаты. Должна была быть причина, почему ты играл с ними в покер в самолете на такую ставку. Когда ставки высоки, любую случайность следует считать неслучайностью. У тебя были все карты на руках, и вдруг у самолета отваливается дно? Вероятность, что тебя ненавидит кто-то из игроков выше, чем вероятность, что тебя ненавидит Вселенная. Поэтому ты должен был вначале доиграть партию и выиграть, а потом сгребать фишки и улетать. Поскольку тогда, приземлившись на парящую платформу, твои противники не смогли бы обвинить тебя в жульничестве, а так ты сохранил свою жизнь, но ты проиграл. Ты играл на деньги и жизни, но забрал только деньги, ты не знал, где мы все находимся, и даже не поинтересовался этим.  
      — Ну знаешь, Шкипер… — мрачно произнес Ковальски. — Я тоже могу придумать задачку, условия которой знаю только я, и знаю, какой выход наилучший, а потом задать ее тебе и сказать, что ты — идиот.  
      — В этом я не сомневаюсь. Я к тому, что тебе интереснее узнать, почему у самолёта отвалилось дно. Поэтому ты мой зам. Тебе интереснее исследовать мир, чем выигрывать битву.  
      — Египет был давно, — Ковальски поднялся и отвернулся, застегивая ремень.  
      — Тем не менее я всегда тебя уважал за все попытки занять мое место.  
      — Что?.. — Ковальски смешно изогнул брови, Шкипер еще никогда не видел у него такого странно-беспомощного выражения лица.  
      — Ну, а как бы иначе ты мог быть моим заместителем, если бы не хотел командовать? — ухмыльнулся Шкипер.  
      — Черт, Шкипер, откуда у тебя внезапная страсть к душеспасительным беседам?! — сердито произнес Ковальски и уселся, скрестив ноги, напротив все еще валяющегося Шкипера. Тот не успел ответить, потому что ученый продолжил: — Раз так, то я у тебя тоже кое-что спрошу. — Взгляд мгновенно стал ледяным. — И только попробуй солгать, я не прощу этого тебе до конца твоей жизни. Что у тебя было с Дорис?  
      «Проклятье».  
      Шкипер поднялся, застегнул ремень, прислонился к стене напротив Ковальски, вытянул простреленную ногу и согнул в колене здоровую.  
      — Секс. Один раз. После того, как она отвергла тебя в третий раз.  
      Ковальски отвернулся. Не так, чтобы Шкипер не видел его лица, а словно не желая на него больше смотреть.  
      — Почему? — поинтересовался он после долгой паузы, таращась в стену. — Она ведь тебе была вообще неважна. Так хотелось быть везде первым?..  
      «Может, и вправду со мной что-то не так, — подумал Шкипер. — Мне так плохо, когда ему плохо, и хочется его обнять, хоть я и считаю, что он строит трагедию на пустом месте».  
      — Вообще-то я сделал это ради тебя, — с горьковатой усмешкой произнес Шкипер. — Да, теперь вижу, был не прав.  
      Ковальски ошарашенно воззрился на него, как в тот раз, когда Шкипер поцеловал его пальцы.  
      — Зачем?! Каким образом?! Ты хоть представляешь, насколько мне было больно гадать, что у вас там было и было ли что-то вообще?!..  
      — Ох, я подумал, раз она так тебя послала, надо, чтобы хоть кто-то из нас ее трахнул.  
      Ученый долго смотрел на Шкипера застывшим взглядом, затем произнес:  
      — Одна восьмая нормального человека, Шкипер. В самом оптимистичном варианте.


	10. Связи V: Решение

      — Если ты переспал с Дорис ради меня, как утверждаешь, почему скрывал это? — спросил Ковальски, натягивая водолазку.  
      — Потому что Дорис хотела рассказать тебе, чтобы ты от нее отстал. И хихикала при этом, как ее братец. — Шкипер взял Ковальски за руку, и тот не стал убирать пальцы. — Извини. Я думал, что восстанавливаю справедливость, пока не услышал этот ее смех и не понял, что тебе будет больно, если ты узнаешь. — Признаваться в этом было противно, но, пожалуй, это Шкипер действительно заслужил. — Не все такие умные как ты, Ковальски.  
      — В восстановлении любовной справедливости ты так же плох, как и в лести, Шкипер, — холодно произнес ученый.  
      — Я плох в лести только потому, что она тебе не нужна, Ковальски. Я всегда считал тебя гением. С нашей первой совместной операции. И это мнение не изменилось, но не могу же я каждый день об этом талдычить. А тебе как будто каждый день надо проверять, все ли ты еще гений или нет, не спер ли ночью кто-то твою гениальность из-под подушки. Вот и с сывороткой. Ты так волновался за сыворотку, а лично я ни на миг не сомневался в тебе, Ковальски. Меня одно удивляет — почему ты всегда так сомневаешься в себе.  
      — Ммм?.. — он недоуменно замер, наполовину надев халат. — Если я не буду сомневаться, то что меня будет подгонять? Именно сомнение в том, что все устроено наилучшим образом, позволяет человеку эволюционировать! Если я буду думать, что достаточно гениален, чтобы не стремиться к большей гениальности, то вообще не буду ни к чему стремиться — мне будет достаточно этого. Не будь сомнений, люди бы никогда не изобрели колесо, считая, что им нормально ходить пешком.  
      «Ненавижу его, когда он побеждает в споре простыми словами, которые нельзя отмести как «научную хрень».  
      — Я к тому, что ты вечно завидуешь всяким публикациям, — Шкипер сделал вид, что именно к этому он и вел. — Ты бы видел себя со стороны, когда получаешь очередной научный журнал или видишь чью-то статью. Уверен, дай тебе волю, ты бы поубивал всех этих нобелевских призеров.  
      Снова ледяной взгляд.  
      — Шкипер, помнишь агента Секрета? Помнишь, как вы с ним изо всех сил тужились, чтобы переальфачить друг друга? С учеными тоже самое. — Ковальски сел в кресло и стал еще мрачнее. — Только в отличие от агента Секрета, имя всем моим изобретениям — секрет! Я не могу написать ничего по-настоящему стоящего, не раскрыв наши тайны! И у меня нет никакой научной степени, потому что никто из нас не закончил пятый класс!  
      Шкипер почесал в затылке.  
      — Короче ты хочешь, чтобы все эти умники, которые закончили пятый класс и получили научную степень, признали тебя главным? Разве нельзя эту степень просто купить, как диплом? У нас куча разных документов, блин, о чем ты говоришь, вы же с Рико их и рисовали!  
      Ковальски демонстративно приложил тонкую ладонь к глазам, как когда хотел показать окружающим, что не видит смысла беседовать с идиотами. Шкипер подошел к нему и обнял, и Ковальски неожиданно не стал злиться, а просто прижался головой к его груди. Шкипер погладил его по волосам. Интересно, это тоже входит в стресс-секс — что ему так хочется чем-нибудь порадовать Ковальски?..  
      — Слушай, мы, я имею в виду себя, Рико и Прапора. Мы никогда не станем учеными. И мы тебя любим просто так.  
      — Мда? — хмыкнул Ковальски. — Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты не выгонишь меня из отряда, если я перестану что-то изобретать. Как боевая единица я легко заменяем.  
      — Ты дурак, Ковальски. И твоя наука неправа. Нифига ты не заменяем как боевая единица. Если рассуждать как ты, то Прапор более заменяем, чем ты. Да и психопатов оторваннее Рико тоже несложно найти. И… и командиров тоже. — Шкипер вздохнул, не отпуская плеч Ковальски — впрочем, тот и не пытался отстраниться. — Наша сила в том, что мы знаем друг друга слишком давно и работаем, как единый организм. И я не хочу потерять никого. Поэтому я согласен на твои условия. Но просто знай, что я не врал ни тебе ни себе. И кстати, я не предлагал тебе «встречаться». Я сам не верил, что это возможно. Просто пытался позаботится о тебе. Хоть немного. Как друг.  
      — Но Шкипер, это неестественно, — Ковальски поднял голову, его лицо было растерянным. — Ты никогда ни о ком не заботился настолько, чтобы приносить ему еду, укладывать спать, и все это без матерных шутеек и саркастических комментариев.  
      «Он боится, — Шкипер умел чувствовать страх, хоть именно в данной ситуации суждения у него были весьма затуманены. — Он боится не меньше меня, а возможно и больше, того, что станет с отрядом, когда Рико восстановится. Я виноват, что соблазнил его, и если отряд распадется, это будет только моя вина».  
      «А еще мне кажется, что без Рико и Прапора мне передается его меланхолия. Ненавижу пессимизм».  
      — Ковальски, отставить уныние. С нами все будет зашибиссимо. Помнишь, я всегда вывожу нас к пяти процентам хороших возможностей, а? — Шкипер взял Ковальски за руки и присел возле его стула, держа его ладони в своих. Ради этой фразы он сюда и шел. Он придумал этот план, пока гулял. Сам придумал и чувствовал, что это правильный, отличный план. Глядя в глаза ученого, он произнес: — Поэтому давай как можно быстрее наскучим друг другу и снова перейдем в статус лучших друзей.


	11. Сыворотка I: Финал ЧПА

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Телефоны у них в виде браслетов, с экраном и возможностью проецирования изображения, примерно как у Лилы из Футурамы. Брафоны? Брофоны?.. Я буду пока просто называть их «телефонами».  
> **Андроиды как человекообразные роботы для боевых и хозяйственных целей в странах первого мира внедрены и используются уже десять лет.  
> ***Ах да. Feeet! То есть, Fem!Морт

      — Лично я, — произнес Шкипер, усаживаясь в кресло Ковальски в его временной лаборатории, — всегда хотел сделать вот так.  
      Он притянул ученого и усадил к себе, раздвинув ноги так, чтобы можно было обнимать ногами его задницу. Затем Шкипер обвил руками его талию и прижался к спине.  
      — Очень круто, Шкипер. А как ты будешь смотреть в монитор? Я не настолько прозрачный!  
      — Кто сказал, что я буду смотреть в монитор? Просто так хотел с тобой посидеть, — Шкипер толкнул ногой кресло и отвернул их обоих от стола.  
      — Ностальгия по каруселькам замучила? — беззлобно фыркнул Ковальски. — Одно кресло мы с тобой уже сломали.  
      — Йеп.  
      — Шкипер, я правда чувствую себя ужасно, когда ты так делаешь.  
      — Могу дать тебе подзатыльник для душевного равновесия.  
      — У тебя даже подзатыльники получаются не такие, как раньше. Ты сдерживаешься.  
      — Боюсь повредить твой ценный мозг, — ответил Шкипер.  
      — Знаешь, раньше мне бы это очень польстило, — вздохнул Ковальски. — А сейчас мне жутко. Вдруг ты на самом деле андроид.  
      — Что?! То есть ты считаешь, что вероятность, что в тебя влюбился робот-имитация-меня выше, чем что в тебя влюбился я-человек?!  
      — Ты правда хочешь услышать очевидный ответ на этот вопрос?  
      Шкипер убрал руку с его талии и от души врезал ему по затылку. Правда траектория была неудобной. Но на самом деле он никогда не применял настоящую силу на ритуальных подзатыльниках. Ну, почти никогда.  
      — Да, спасибо, так гораздо лучше, — невозмутимо пронес Ковальски. — Приступим?  
      Вместо того, чтобы сбежать, чего Шкипер ожидал, Ковальски просто сел боком на его колени, так, чтобы ему тоже было видно, и открыл данные на людей Блоухола.  
      Он начали с тех, по которым информация была наибольшей, но затем Шкипер предположил, что тот, что выстрелил в бомбу, работает на Блоухола недавно, и что вероятное местонахождение Блоухола может быть выдано, если они сравнят данные о новых взрывах. Ковальски возразил, что псих мог затаиться, или Блоухол мог его и вовсе прикончить за уничтожение своего лайнера. Шкипер предположил, что псих может быть им известный, и выстрелил он во взрывчатку не потому, что хотел любой ценой уничтожить врагов Блоухола, а потому, что он хотел уничтожить именно их, Черно-Белый Отряд, и нанялся к Блоухолу их выследить. Например, это мог быть Ганс.  
      Ковальски возразил, что Ганс никогда не стал бы убивать их, не посмаковав, и равнодушным тоном добавил, что вероятнее всего Ганс убил бы их троих на глазах у Шкипера, а того оставил бы в живых, потому что явно к нему неравнодушен. Шкипер взрезал ему по затылку, а Ковальски лишь рассмеялся и заявил, что всегда восхищался его способностью игнорировать очевидные вещи, которые ему не по нраву.  
      «Ты не имеешь понятия, насколько, — подумал Шкипер. — Особых высот я достиг в игнорировании твой научной херни про стресс-секс».  
      Остаток вечера они до рези в глазах вглядывались в фотографии, порой ужасного качества, пытаясь узнать в очертаниях пикселей своих старых врагов. Хотя против этого предположения также говорил тот факт, что кроме «красной Белки» никто из их личных и выживших мстителей не любит взрывчатку.  
      К тому же у Блоухола было много новых лиц, о которых они ничего знали, и вероятность, что среди них есть психи, была выше, чем изысканная теория об идущем по следу мстителе.  
      Однако и ее не следовало сбрасывать со счетов.  
      Шкипер даже не знал, что бы он предпочел: чтобы Рико, очнувшись, сказал, что ошибся, или что «мститель» реально существует.  
      Вначале ему очень нравилась идея, что Рико не ошибся, но сейчас их всего двое, вдруг мститель реально псих и выследит их базу, когда Шкипера там не будет?  
      Это была уже паранойя, и Шкипер ткнулся в теплый бок Ковальски. К тому же он следил за состоянием базы через браслетный телефон.  
      — Бесполезно, — произнес ученый, положив руку на его голову и погладив. — Всё, что у нас есть это список лиц. Кое-что есть в базах, но по мелким правонарушениям вроде штрафов за парковку и пьяных драк. Было бы удивительно, если бы их не было — все-таки, нанимаясь на службу к психу, ты должен соответствовать санитарным нормам, а те психи, что психи, но не засветились на радарах, обычно работают на самих себя… Можно попробовать поискать по соцсетям, но это будет уже жест отчаяния, на Дырку работает более двухсот человек… из тех, что мы знаем.  
      Шкипер задумался. Теплый и тяжелый Ковальски у него на коленях… к сожалению, действительно сильно отвлекал. Командир с неохотой поднялся, уступив ему кресло полностью, и заходил по временной лаборатории. Какая-то хорошая идея вертелась в голове…  
      — Слушай. Мы взорвали лайнер. Как по-твоему, хотя бы человек тридцать там утонули?..  
      Ковальски развернулся к нему, чего он никогда не делал, когда они обсуждали планы вчетвером.  
      — Я думаю, да. Возможно, даже больше. Сам понимаешь, мне было не до подсчётов.  
      Шкипер яростно ухмыльнулся.  
      — Благодаря нам у нашего старого друга Дырки возникла большая прореха в персонале. Как-то же они к нему завербовались! Я вот думаю, не помочь ли нам, по старой дружбе, заполнить эту ужасную прореху в его чёрной психопатической душе?  
      — Шкипер, выражайся конкретнее. Твои лирические вставки по уровню ясности порой хуже, чем речи Рико!  
      — Мы зашлем шпиона к Блоухолу и выясним, кто сыграл роль мистера психа!  
      Ковальски сначала смотрел на него без всякого выражения, а затем саркастически изогнул бровь.  
      — А тем временем, в реальном мире?..  
      — Что не так с нереальностью плана? Как будто у тебя нет способов замаскировать человека так, чтобы он сам себя не узнал!  
      — Слушай, наша последняя схватка с Блоухолом — да и первая, в общем-то, — были, скажем там, довольно кровавыми. Я не удивлюсь, если у Блоухола есть образец ДНК каждого из нас… — Ковальски вдруг задумался. Шкипер раньше не обращал внимания, что когда его заместитель задумывается, он выглядит слегка беспомощно и немного эротично, и — он никогда этого не скажет — довольно глупо. То есть когда Ковальски высчитывает своей башкой какие-нибудь интегралы, прижимая указательный палец к губам и глядя в жуткие бездны математических глубин, у него становится лицо тупой блондинки, задумавшейся над вопросом: «розовенькое или беленькое». Правда, это мгновение никогда не длится долго, Ковальски задумывается молча очень ненадолго, так и произошло сейчас. Он очнулся и взглянул на Шкипера осмысленным сияющим взглядом: — Я тут подумал, вероятно, я смогу доработать сыворотку до того, чтобы клонировать человека целиком! И тогда мы сможем послать к Блоухолу кого-то из нас, кого он при всем желании не сможет заподозрить!  
      Сердце Шкипера наполнилось азартом. Он представил себе, как оказывается в чужом теле, — совершенной маскировке, вербуется к Блоухолу и приканчивает чертового психопата прямо на глазах у всех его миньонов! А потом можно даже не изобретать путь отступления — пускай они застрелят предателя, какая будет разница настоящему Шкиперу-то!  
      — Аха, нет, так не получится, если ты не знаешь, мы еще не доказали существование души у человека, чтобы провернуть такое, Шкип, нет, — Ковальски странно улыбнулся, развернулся к монитору и начал просматривать какие-то файлы. — Я имел в виду, создать уникальную ДНК, и сделать что-то вроде кожаного костюма, хотя теперь эта идея не кажется такой уж хорошей. Но, может быть, я смогу создать боеспособного клона на костях андроида, которым мы сможем управлять удаленно… — он зевнул. — Но на это понадобится много времени, хотя…  
      — Нет, — вдруг произнес Шкипер. — Не надо. Мы придумаем другой способ.  
      Ковальски растерянно обернулся.  
      — Но почему?.. Ты не веришь, что у меня получится?..  
      — Верю. Но мы придумаем другой способ. Более простой. Вместе, когда Рико очнётся и дополнит наши данные. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты отдохнул. Ты и так сделал невозможное с этой сывороткой, пока на этом остановимся. Это и так наше сверхсекретное оружие, понимаешь?  
      — Эээ, да, но оно от нас никуда не денется, если я продолжу разработку…  
      — Нет. Это приказ.  
      Ковальски отвернулся. Шкипер буквально чувствовал его обиду, и ему не нравилось, что это задевает и его. Обычно ему нравилось, когда Ковальски подчинялся его приказам, собственно, в этом был весь и смысл, чтобы он всегда, абсолютно всегда подчинялся его приказам, потому что он и Рико — они были теми самыми единственными людьми, которыми Шкипер хотел командовать. Остальное человечество просто должно было ему подчиняться, ради их же собственного блага, но Ковальски и Рико…  
      Шкипер потряс головой. В какие-то странные мыслительные дебри его занесло!  
      Ему нужен Рико. Очнувшийся Рико. Без Рико он заражается от Ковальски меланхолией и размышлениями о какой-то херне.  
      — Я к тому, что это сложная задача. Ты потратишь на нее кучу времени, а тем временем Блоухолов психопат выследит нас всех поодиночке и убьет. Сейчас лучше сосредоточиться на проверенных методах.  
      — С каких это пор ты объясняешь свои приказы, Шкипер?.. — ледяным тоном произнес Ковальски, не обернувшись.  
      Как же иногда хочется ему врезать.  
      Шкипер подошел к первому лейтенанту, занес руку и… ущипнул его за шею.  
      — Это еще что за условный сигнал?! — фыркнул Ковальски.  
      — Сигнализирует о моем желании схватить тебя за шкирку, — Шкипер массировал пальцами кожу на его шее, сдерживаясь, чтобы его не придушить. — И вывести отсюда нафиг.  
        
      Всю дорогу до стадиона Ковальски бухтел, что «у них не может быть свиданий и это тупо» и так далее, пока Шкипер не включил музыку и приказал ему заткнуться, а затем они приехали, и недовольная физиономия Ковальски прояснилась.  
      — Финал чемпионата Америки Человек против Андроида! Я совсем забыл о нем! Вернее, думал, что он уже закончился… — Ковальски открыл календарь и покачал головой. — Подумать только, прошло всего две недели с тех пор, как мы бежали от Блоухола, а кажется, что полгода… — Он обернулся к Шкиперу. — Тебе нет?  
      — Нет. Мне кажется, что прошло две недели, — отрезал Шкипер. Он понятия не имел, что на это ответить. Первая неделя для него прошла как час. Вторая неделя — как неделя, наполненная какой-то совершенно иной, сладкой и полной порока жизни, где он балансировал на грани двух желаний: порадовать Ковальски и придушить Ковальски.  
      — Шкипер, — Лейтенант внезапно накрыл его руку своей. — Тебе не кажется, что это нечестно по отношению к Прапору — что мы не взяли его с собой?  
      — Ты физиономию Прапора давно видел? Учитывая, что билетов у нас нет, нам придется просачиваться, а его шрам не пролезет в лазейку забора внимания охраны!  
      — Ты мог бы купить ему билет… — вздохнул Ковальски. — Вообще не понимаю, мы могли бы все купить билеты, почему обязательно на все соревнования ходить бесплатно?  
      — Ковальски, старая тема! Это прекрасная тренировка навыков внедрения! И заодно экономия денег! Кто вечно жалуется на нехватку финансирования?! К тому же в день финала хрен я где куплю билет Прапору…  
      Шкипер почти не лукавил, и все, что он говорил, было правдой: с разукрашенной шрамом физиономией Прапор не сможет применить навыки человека-невидимки. Шкипер, Ковальски и Рико смогли бы, а мальчишка еще недостаточно умел для этого.  
      И билет в день финала можно было только украсть.  
      С другой стороны, когда-то Прапору все равно придётся учиться и такому, так почему бы не сейчас?..  
      Можно сказать — потому что он еще не полностью восстановился от ран, и блаблабла.  
      Правда состояла в том, что Шкипер хотел побыть вместе с Ковальски. Вдвоем. И ученый не зря инкриминировал ему по дороге «свиданье». Шкипер ненавидел его унылое настроение и желал, чтобы Ковальски снова приободрился, а нет ничего лучше трех часов боев без правил финала ЧПА, хотя Ковальски всегда болел за андроидов, а Шкипер — за людей, это никогда не мешало им вместе наслаждаться насилием и разрушением.  
      И поскольку наблюдать они будут с каких-нибудь потолочных перекрытий из самых темных углов, Шкипер предвкушал, как он будет в этих темных углах лапать своего заместителя. В рамках плана «наскучим друг другу как можно быстрее», разумеется.  
      А спустя двадцать минут, после идеально осуществлённого внедрения и налета на бар Шкипер услышал:  
      — Плоскоголовый! Умник! Выкидывайте свои нищебродские билеты на галёрку и дуйте ко мне!  
      — Ковальски, каковы шансы, что если я притворюсь, будто его не слышу, Сорочье Величество не будет орать на весь стадион наши настоящие имена?  
      — Исходя из самого оптимистичного прогноза…. — Ковальки опять сделал этот свой офигительно-эротичный жест пальцем у губ. — Советую обернуться прямо сейчас.  
      — Вас удостоил приглашением сам король! Эй, квадратная башка!  
      — Ты взял очки?  
      — Да, конечно.  
      Они синхронно надели темные очки и обернулись. Ковальски помахал рукой Джулиану, Шкипер тоже поднял руку и показал машущему из вип-зоны Сорочьему Величеству кулак. Он увидел также сияющие золотые кудряшки Мортиши, и удивился, что по-прежнему отсутствует Морис. Шкипер не мог припомнить, чтобы Джулиан расставался со своим дворецким дольше, чем на неделю.  
      — Что-то не так, Шкипер? Несмотря на Джулиана, посмотреть финал ЧПА с вип-мест — редкая удача! — заметил Ковальски. Ковальски, в тонкой футболке с Усиленным Токийским Андроидом модели 2020 года, с пакетом снеков, впивающимся в голую руку, в обтягивающих задницу синих джинсах, в совершенно не идущих ему темных очках, с легким румянцем возбуждения на щеках…  
      — Просто удивился, что отпуск Мориса как-то затянулся, — соврал Шкипер, отворачиваясь от этого соблазнительного и в ближайшее время недоступного ему зрелища.  
      «А, нет, ладно, оно того стоило, — передумал Шкипер, как только они протиснулись к Джулиану. — Вид отсюда охренительный. Я просто не буду поворачиваться и смотреть на Кова-ааа!»  
      — Сорока, хрен ли ты делаешь, а ну слезь с него!  
      Чертов Джулиан. Сидел на коленях у Ковальски. Обнимал его за шею, гладил по груди и, прислонившись лбом к его лбу, спрашивал, как там его вазы.  
      Шкипер попытался припомнить, висел ли Джулиан на Ковальски ранее, и не смог. Раньше его это просто не интересовало.  
      Ковальски бросил на командира вопросительный взгляд. Ну да, он забыл ему сказать про вазы. Вернее, счел неприоритетным, пока не восстановится рука Рико. Шкипер поднялся и оттащил нахального миллиардера за шкирку от своего лейтенанта. Ишь тут вздумал, сорокина натура!  
      — Твое Величество, как там моя информация? Вазы получишь не раньше!  
      — На сбор информации уходит много времени! — Джулиан презрительно выпрямился, принял позу, но почти сразу вернулся на свое место. На нем тоже была анимированная футболка с андроидом, который показывал различные приемы каратэ. — А вазы починить можно за несколько минут!  
      — Это так, но без информации я продам их на аукционе! — отрезал Шкипер.  
      — Пожалуйста, не надо! — воскликнула Мортиша, подходя к ним с коктейлем в маленькой ручке и протягивая его Джулиану. — Его Величеству Королю Джулиану очень нужны эти вазы!  
      Мортиша для Шкипера была и по сей день оставалась женщиной-загадкой. Она обладала феноменальной памятью и наблюдательностью, но была фанатично предана Джулиану, хотя тот обращался с ней хуже, чем со служанкой. Это была молодая девушка, очень красивая, — потому видимо Джулиан держал ее при себе, — но Шкиперу в ней всегда казалось что-то неправильное. Не неприятное, а именно неправильное, какой-то сбой в голове, который сделал ее раз и навсегда для него непривлекательной.  
      Мортиша обладала особого рода тупостью, которая прекращалась только когда ее союзу с Джулианом что-то угрожало, — и тогда она становилась беспощадной, а порой и весьма хитроумной. Все остальное время она тупила настолько жизнерадостно, что Шкипер испытывал к ней нечто вроде сочувственного умиления.  
      — Не парься, золотце, я пошутил.  
      — А, ну тогда ладно! — Мортиша грациозно уселась на свое место справа от Джулиана.  
      — Шкипер, я правильно понимаю, что ты разболтал Джулиану о сыворотке? — процедил уголком рта Ковальски ему на ухо.  
      — Не я. Прапор. Он знает только, что сыворотка восстанавливает предметы, вот и снабдил меня доисторическим хламом на починку. Потом расскажу! — прошептал Шкипер, потому что свет на трибунах погас, а их голоса перестали быть слышны за звуками аплодисментов, пищалок и прочих производители шума. Финал чемпионата боев без правил «Человек против Андроида» начался, а затем длился и закончился так интенсивно, что Шкипер почти не вспоминал о существовании Ковальски за эти три часа. Он бы вообще не вспоминал, если бы не…  
        
      — Господа! Впервые в истории! Это феноменально, впервые в истории Кубок ЧПА вручается Андроиду! Все мы присутствуем на историческом событии! Иии — поприветствуем нашу победительницу — Андроида Мэйни 23-42!  
      Шкипер прикрыл рукой глаза и опустил голову, чтобы не видеть танцующих от счастья Джулиана и Ковальски. И чтобы не видеть черную сверкающую фигурку Андроида-победительницы.  
      Впервые в истории! Матерь божья, как?! В смысле, да, она победила. Безусловно победила. Но черт возьми, как?!  
      В смысле, она… она двигалась, как человек! Нет, она думала, как человек! Скорость, ловкость, хитрость… Кто бы не написал ее программы, это был чертов гений.  
      Нет, андроиды и раньше побеждали в боях чемпионата, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Но никогда, никогда за всю десятилетнюю историю андроид не выигрывал Кубок ЧПА.  
      Это… Это чувствовалось, как пощечина человеку от науки.  
      Шкиперу хотелось отметелить Джулиана и Ковальски, которые скакали так жизнерадостно.  
      Будь здесь Морис, он бы его поддержал — не в желании их отметелить, а в том, что он тоже болел за людей. Мортиша же болела всегда за то, за что болело Сорокино Величество, поэтому радовалась вместе с ними.  
      Андроиды, допускавшиеся к участию в ЧПА, не должны были иметь никаких чипов для связи. Таким образом исключалось мошенничество, когда андроидом-участником управлял человек. Это были именно как шахматы с компьютером, только интереснее.  
      На техники и соображалку Мэйни 23-42 Шкипер сразу обратил внимание, но в последнем бою она проявила хитрость, притом хитрость ситуативную, свойственную не каждому человеку, не то что андроиду. Она внезапно улыбнулась своему сопернику, и тот замедлился, лишь на мгновение… но этого хватило.  
      Ладно. В принципе, есть еще Чемпионат Мира. Но все-же…  
      Где-то существует человек, написавший начинку для андроида, который улыбнулся человеку, чтобы его смутить и победить.  
      Причина, почему сейчас правительства всех стран вкладывали деньги больше в разработку программ для боевых андроидов, нежели чем в их вооружение, была очевидна: мозг человека скопировать пока нельзя. Программу — можно. Тот, кто завладеет программным кодом Мэйни 23-42, сможет наклепать себе десяток, сотню, тысячу андроидов с таким же высоким, способным к победам над людьми интеллектом. И на место старых в любой момент встанут новые.


	12. Сыворотка II: Утешительный приз

      Итак, цель — порадовать Ковальски, достигнута. Нельзя сказать, что никто не пострадал.  
      Наука отвесила природе оплеуху, в результате которой война выйдет на новый уровень. Зато его зам счастлив, как дорвавшаяся до кормушки свинья.  
      На самом деле… Шкипер отказывался признавать победу андроида Мэйни 23-24. То есть было очевидно, что андроид победил, но Шкипер взял себе на заметку и фирму-разработчика, а заодно и тот факт, что ни один из ее представителей-людей не удосужился появиться вместе со своим детищем, что было _подозрительно._  
      Ладно, пока у них хватает своих проблем. Вернее… это уже не их проблемы. Прошел почти год с тех пор, как они покинули государственную службу и перешли на фриланс, но до этого они были элитным подразделением почти семь лет. Мысль, что теперь можно не беспокоиться о проблемах национальной безопасности была Шкиперу в новинку.  
      — Пойдем! Познакомишься с нашей очаровательной победительницей! — Джулиан, уже переодевшийся в свежераспечатанную футболку с Мэйни 23-42 и эмблемой ЧПА, запрыгнул Шкиперу на колени, а затем попытался поднять его с места вместе с собой.  
      Ковальски с отстраненной улыбкой читал какие-то данные с телефона, вероятно, технические характеристики андроида; он тоже был в новой футболке и уже успел раздобыть коктейль. Несправедливо, что всё, что его радует, огорчает Шкипера.  
      Тем не менее, он остался и пожал руку черному роботу.  
      — Победитель благодаря улыбке! — произнёс Шкипер — не вызывающе громко, но и не слишком тихо. — Как вам удалось выбрать правильный момент? — и он подвигал бровями в старом как мир жесте флирта.  
      — Момент, в который необходимо дезориентировать противника, несложно вычислить, проанализировав его мимику и скорость движения. С этим могут справиться даже люди. — Андроид моргнула. Несмотря на очевидно-металлическое чёрное лицо, у нее имелись похожие на человеческие глаза, с веками, бровями и зрачками, она также обладала подвижным ртом, но говорила все равно через синтезатор звука. Получается, ротовое отверстие именно для улыбок? Или, не исключено, что создатели снабдили Мэйни и зубами для укусов, и она покажет их в следующей битве.  
      — Как насчет момента, когда противника дезориентровать не нужно?  
      Шкипер дернул металлическое запястье на себя и вскинул руку, по-прежнему глядя «в глаза» андроиду, но та, вместо того чтобы перехватить его запястье и обезвредить, сделала именно то, к чему он «как бы намекал» — прокружилась через его вскинутую руку легким танцевальным движением. Многие, увидев это, обернулись и зашептались.  
      Мэйни 23-42 «взглянула» на Шкипера.  
      — Простите, сэр, но я вынуждена отклонить ваше предложение. Я сейчас занята. Потанцуем в другой раз.  
      И тоже подвигала бровями, в точности, как до этого Шкипер.  
      1:0 в пользу андроида.  
        
      Зато к нему тотчас подскочил Ковальски и стал расспрашивать, что Шкипер делал и зачем, и хоть его зам явно был на стороне врагов, но он сейчас был в таком же настроении, как когда изобрел сыворотку и… только теперь вокруг была куча людей.  
      — Хорошо, Ковальски, этот раунд мы проиграли, — признал Шкипер, похлопывая его по руке и чувствуя сожаление от того, что сейчас это все, что он может себе позволить. — Теперь поедем домой?  
      — Я думал, мы останемся на вечеринку, — Ковальски растерянно оглянулся, видимо ища Джулиана — вне сомнения, это он его пригласил. — Ты не хочешь? И ты зря так говоришь, ведь программу для Мэйни 23-42 написал человек, так что это все равно победа человека, ты зря драматизируешь!  
      — Оо, кто-то недавно беспокоился, что «нечестно по отношению к Прапору, что мы не взяли его с собой», а теперь еще хочет на вечеринку!  
      — Мы можем привести ему футболку в подарок, — невозмутимо произнес Ковальски. — И брелок.  
      Шкипер ухмыльнулся.  
      — Ладно, вольно. Радуйтесь, пока можете, жалкие поклонники металлолома! Ты, Ковальски, вспомнишь мои слова, когда нам придется воевать против тысяч Мэйней, подконтрольных Блоухолу, к примеру!  
      — О, Шкипер, ты же первый получишь больше всех удовольствия! Расслабься, и пойдем выпьем!  
      1:0 в пользу Ковальски.  
        
      Потом была вечеринка. Скучная, как и все вечеринки. Шкипер не любил вечеринки. Особенно, когда на них веселятся его идейные противники.  
      Исключительно ради Ковальски он сидел спокойно, пил пиво и наблюдал за дикой дурацкой дерготней, называемой «танцами». Под конец он даже нашел себе собеседника, вернее, собеседницу — Джулиан опять за что-то психанул на Мортишу, и блондинка присела рядом с ним у барной стойки, ничуть впрочем не изменившись в лице и не приуныв.  
      Безудержный оптимизм Мортиши Шкипер уважал, Ковальски постоянно унывает от любого неверного слова, а вот она…  
      Шкипер только-только собрался поинтересоваться у девушки, куда так надолго пропал Морис, дворецкий Джулиана, как увидел нечто такое, что…  
      — Морти, как ты смотришь на роль вдовы?! — процедил Шкипер, ставя кружку и медленно поднимаясь со стула.  
      — Вдовы моего короля? Это было бы здорово! — произнесла Мортиша, наблюдая ту же сцену с улыбкой на хорошеньком личике. — Ведь тогда сперва ему придется на мне жениться…  
      1:0 в пользу безудержного оптимизма.  
        
      Наконец-то они возвращались домой. Ковальски так и не надоела тема андроидов, и он болтал всю дорогу, а затем вдруг замолчал так неожиданно, что Шкипер удивленно повернул голову, но ученый наоборот, отвернувшись, смотрел в окно, хотя там не происходило ничего интересного.  
      — Ковальски?  
      Он обернулся. Лицо у него опять было печальное.  
      — Да?  
      — Ты как-то резко выключил звук.  
      Он слабо улыбнулся, протянул руку и осторожно положил ее Шкиперу на колено.  
      — Я тебе уже надоел, да?  
      — Что?! — Шкипер чуть не потерял управление. — С какой… Откуда… С чего ты так решил?!  
      «…тупой идиот».  
      — Ты танцевал с Джулианом, — после паузы произнес Ковальски.  
      — Что? Ты совсем рехнулся? Это Джулиан сидел у тебя на коленках, лапал тебя за задницу и пытался с тобой танцевать!  
      Ковальски тупо смотрел вперёд. Затем облизнул губы и поджал их, затем произнес:  
      — Я правильно понимаю, что ты танцевал с Джулианом, чтобы он не танцевал со мной?  
      — Ясен пень.  
      Еще более долгое молчание.  
      — И ты действительно считаешь этот поступок наилучшей стратегией?  
      — Ну, запасным планом было врезать ему по шее.  
      Ковальски странно улыбнулся и стиснул пальцы на колене Шкипера.  
      — То есть план «потанцевать со мной» тебе даже в голову не приходил?  
      Правдивым ответом на этот вопрос было удивленное «Нет».  
      — Ковальски, там было полно людей! А Сорокино Величество, между прочим, — торговец информацией! Я не мог при нем с тобой танцевать!  
      — Шкипер, половина участников этой пати танцевали с андроидами, а ты стеснялся потанцевать со мной?  
      — Я не стеснялся! Ковальски, черт тебя подери, с каких это пор ты вообще любишь танцы?!  
      Он почему-то рассмеялся, а затем, продолжая улыбаться и не смотреть на Шкипера, произнес:  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, что ты очень… так сказать, взбудоражил Сорочье Величество своим поступком?  
      — В смысле? Жюли всегда выглядит взбудораженным, кроме тех моментов, когда он показушно скучает.  
      — Ты ему нравишься, Шкипер.  
      — Ерунда, Сорока виснет на всех, кто хоть что-то из себя представляет. Хотя, признаться, меня выбесило, что он виснул на тебе.  
      — Считаешь, незаслуженно? — лукаво поинтересовался ученый. Шкипер вздохнул. Опять напрашивается на комплименты.  
      — Считаю. Джулиан не заслужил право на тебе виснуть.  
      Ковальски неожиданно потянулся и поцеловал Шкипера в щеку, затем потерся головой, погладил по бедру и прошептал на ухо:  
      — Поехали в лабораторию.  
      — У меня есть идея получше, — ответил Шкипер, старательно следя за дорогой. Пьяный и пристающий к нему Ковальски заставил кровь пульсировать в жилах. Шкипер даже забыл о поражении. В том плане, что если это так радует Ковальски, то пусть. Он сам все равно бы завалил того андроида.  
        
      — Лав-отель? — Ковальски покраснел, сжимая руку Шкипера.  
      — Гостиница с гарантировано звукоизолированными стенами, Ковальски, — отозвался он, хотя тоже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
      Ученый хихикнул.  
      — Я хочу еще выпить.  
      — Где-то сзади вроде было пиво, — Шкипер поцеловал его, и Ковальски жадно ответил на поцелуй. Его руки скользили по груди Шкипера, и тот едва успел перехватить его запястье у живота.  
      — Давай сначала все таки войдем внутрь. Одно кресло мы уже сломали.  
      — Как скажешь…  
      Сложно оставаться невозмутимым, когда возбужден и, как там Ковальски сказал, «взбудоражен». Тем более что Шкипер никогда так не делал. Тем более когда его заместитель идет за ним и странно улыбается всему миру в целом, а его новая футболка с финала ЧПА сияет словно вывеска казино.  
      Однако мир внутри оказался не столь враждебным, как Шкипер почему-то представил. Администратор с невозмутимой доброжелательностью показал им свободные комнаты на выбор, уточнил детали, предложил «дополнительные аксессуары» и выдал ключи от номера.  
      — Знаешь, я догадался о назначении только половины этих аксессуаров, — хмыкнул Шкипер, когда они поднимались на лифте, а Ковальски все еще рассматривал их разнообразие с телефона с полным любопытства лицом человека, привыкшего ставить опыты на живых людях.  
      — Я оставлю тебя в неведении, чтобы тебе не пришли в голову идеи их творческого применения, — отозвался он, снова сжимая его ладонь.  
      Шкипер не придумал, что на это ответить, а когда они вошли в номер, Ковальски неожиданно сразу впился губами в его губы, заставив позабыть о этом. Целоваться с ним стоя было чертовски неудобно, поэтому Шкипер потянул ученого на кровать.  
      Ковальски выгнулся и обхватил его руками и ногами, жадно прижимая его к себе и целуя. Шкипер никогда не видел его таким возбужденным, таким жаждущим и расслабленным. Они все еще были в одежде, но ученый так восхитительно сосал его язык, что было сложно оторваться. У них вообще все поцелуи получались как маленькие трахи в рот. Шкипер сцепил пальцы с руками Ковальски и вжался бедрами в его живот. Пряжки ремней звякнули, а Шкипер ощутил сквозь ткань своим членом член Ковальски.  
      Лейтенант сжал пальцы и застонал ему в рот. Они так еще какое-то время издевались друг над другом, пока возбуждение не достигло предела.  
      — Я хочу тебя трахнуть, Ковальски.  
      — Да, пожалуйста, Шкипер, — задыхаясь и лишь на секунду открыв глаза, прошептал ученый. — Только, Шкипер, пожалуйста, — он притянул его голову к себе и прошептал в самое ухо: — Пожалуйста, будь со мной нежен.  
      «Блять, за кого он меня принимает, за какого-то монстра, что ли?!» — возмущается Шкипер.  
      — Конечно.  
      Он раздевается и раздевает Ковальски, который активно ему помогает. Шкипер никогда не думал, что его лейтенант может быть таким возбужденным и горячим, как сейчас. Ковальски стонет, когда он берет губами его острый сосок, когда мнет пальцами второй и целует мышцы вздымающегося живота и бока.  
      И еще одно преимущество лав-отелей — всякие полезные аксессуары всегда в наличии и под рукой. Шкипер нежно растягивает кольцо мышц, хотя Ковальски все равно дёргается и задыхается.  
      — Дыши, расслабься и просто дыши, Ковальски. Это приказ.  
      Он улыбается и действительно успокаивается.  
      — Так точно, Шкипер. Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста.  
      От возбуждения слегка кружится голова, а когда Ковальски начинает стонать от каждого толчка пальцев Шкипера, тот целует его снова, вынимает пальцы и заменяет их членом. Он входит медленно, не отрывая взгляда от покрасневшего лица своего заместителя. Блестящие губы Ковальски приоткрыты, глаза — крепко зажмурены, пальцы сжимают плечи командира.  
      Он дает ему время привыкнуть. Ковальски горячий и узкий, но он расслабился и так послушно дышит и стонет, что Шкипер едва не забывает свое обещание. Хочется трахнуть его быстро, потом медленно, и потом еще разочек, на средней скорости.  
      Он осторожно начинает двигаться, Ковальски стонет, сжимается и обхватывает его шею руками.  
      Шкипер гладит его по лицу и входит с каждым разом все глубже, нутро Ковальски туго сжимает его член, и, черт подери сорокины пати, он весь вечер хотел это сделать! Ковальски разводит ноги шире и обхватывает ими его спину, подмахивая бедрами.  
      — Боже, Шкипер, еще! Мне так хорошо!.. — лепечет он, и Шкипер еще больше возбуждается от этих откровенных слов. Всегда его что ли напаивать.  
      Он двигается быстрее и уже сам наконец-то ловит настоящую волну, трахать Ковальски восхитительно, это просто самое восхитительное, что с ним можно делать, он такой горячий, узкий и откровенный, и возбужденный, и громкий, и охренительно красивый…  
      — Шкип, я сейчас кончу! — Ковальски задыхается, но Шкипер хватает его за член и сжимает у основания.  
       — Еще немного!..  
      Он двигается быстрее, хотя ему бы хотелось продлить удовольствие, но Ковальски под ним извивается и бессвязно лопочет, что больше не может, впиваясь пальцами, и стонет громко и дико пошло, и Шкипер кончает практически одновременно с ним.  
      — Это было охренительно, — расслабленный Ковальски глубоко дышит, член Шкипера все еще внутри него, а сам командир лежит на груди своего первого лейтенанта и полностью согласен с его утверждением.  
      Наконец-то. Миллион в пользу Шкипера.  
        
      Потом они отрываются друг от друга и лежат и дышат порознь.  
      Потом Шкипер находит руку Ковальски и сжимает ее.  
      Потом они лежат в обнимку, пытаясь укрыться простыней — бесполезный и бессмысленный жест, а потом, в середине этой возни, Ковальски шепчет: «Я хочу еще».  
      — Ты такой откровенный сегодня.  
      — Я пьяный. Мне похуй, — Ковальски впивается в его губы и обнимает за шею. — Ну пожалуйста, Шкипер!..  
      «Пфф, он так просит, как будто я могу сказать «нет». Член встал уже на слове «еще».  
      Второй раз дольше и лучше, и они так привыкают друг к другу, что Шкипер еще не раз хвалит себя за выбор гостиницы с полной звукоизоляцией.  
      — Твоя задница создана для моего члена, — он произносит это, и сам краснеет от того, как пошло получилось, а Ковальски, с румянцем на бледных щеках, шепчет: «Да, именно так» и снова сосет его язык.  
      Они засыпают, а потом Шкипер просыпается от того, что Ковальски снова гладит его, обвившись вокруг и прижимаясь пенисом к его животу.  
      После третьего раза они все-таки успокаиваются и просыпаются лишь к утру. Шкипер с ужасом смотрит на счет, а потом смеется и машет рукой. Оно того стоило.  
      Ковальски заруливает в первый попавшийся супермаркет и возвращается с двумя стаканами кофе и пачкой пельменей, которые кладет себе на лоб.  
      — Кто-то перепил.  
      — Я ни о чем не жалею, и заткнись, пожалуйста, в данный момент я ненавижу звуки, — Ковальски откидывается на сидении и закрывает лицо пакетом с пельменями. Шкипер залпом выпивает кофе и кладёт руку на его грудь.  
      — Я тоже.  
      Они едут в молчании, которое Шкипер выдерживает целых пять минут.  
      — Кроме одного.  
      — Что? — встрепенулся Ковальски, выглядывая недовольно из-под пельменей.  
      — Андроид выиграл кубок ЧПА!!!  
      Он смеется, пакет соскальзывает, но он придерживает его рукой.  
      — Шкипер, однажды это должно было случиться. Прогресс неостановим!  
      — А работающего лекарства от похмелья все еще никто не изобрел! Тоже мне, ученые!  
      Ковальски протянул ему пачку пельменей.  
      — Нет, спасибо! — фыркнул Шкипер. — Со мной все в порядке. Более чем.  
       «А андроидов я позже все-таки проверю».


	13. Сыворотка III: Черная дорога

      Почему-то вспомнился — не приснился, а именно вспомнился — день, когда они достигли побережья. Когда-то, два года назад, когда они только планировали это, этот день должен был стать наиболее радостным днем. Однако в тот день, стоя на побережье океана, где ветер ворочал грязно-серые волны, и глядя в хмурое небо, никто из них не чувствовал радости.  
      — Океан мог бы показать себя с лучшей стороны, — мрачно произнес Шкипер. — В конце концов, это наша первая встреча.  
      Прошло четыре года с тех пор, как их родной город оказался стерт с лица земли, и два года с тех пор, как была стерта вера Шкипера в то, что они должны сражаться за «Родину». Рико не понимал этой его веры, и почему они с Ковальски так переживали об этом. Ему было все равно с кем сражаться.  
      Тогда же Шкипер и Ковальски составили план: пробраться через границу, пересечь соседнюю страну, выйти к океану и уплыть в Америку. Это оказалось непросто и не быстро, и когда они достигли берега, то не чувствовали радости. Хотя Рико море и свежий ветер понравились.  
      — Согласно моим картам, севернее находится небольшой город. Если не сумеем найти подходящее судно там, сможем реквизировать хоть какое-нибудь, а уже на нем продолжить поиски.  
      — Пересекать океан — дело опасное. — Слова Шкипера резанули Рико по ушам, в них было нечто неимоверно неестественное. — Необходимо найти действительно хороший корабль, не привлекая внимание береговой охраны.  
      — У нас полно времени, — ответил Ковальски. — Целых два месяца до благоприятного сезона, но нельзя забывать, что нам придется запастись провизией.  
      — Итак, операция — «Реквизировать корабль». Мы с Ковальски разведаем что-как; Рико, на тебе убежище.  
        
      Но операция затянулась. Наверное, Рико бы и не заметил подвоха, но его заметил Ковальски. Они сидели на пустынном побережье меж скал и жарили рыбу, которую наловили с помощью маленькой лодки, когда Ковальски неожиданно произнес:  
      — Не хочешь уезжать, потому что думаешь, что станешь предателем?  
      Слова упали в вечер и налили его тяжестью и болью. Если бы Ковальски этого не произнес, Рико сам ни за что бы не понял, почему какая-то его часть тоже сопротивляется и тянет время. Молчал и Шкипер, но это отсутствие ответа было красноречивее любых слов.  
      — Ты ведь помнишь, Шкипер, — тихо произнёс Ковальски. — Миру все равно. И та и другая стороны — одинаковы. Не говори мне, что ты забыл.  
      Рико понял, о чем говорил Ковальски, хотя это вспоминание было тяжелым, и его было не сжечь. Рико не любил об этом думать.  
      Шкипер вдруг бросился на Ковальски и повалил его на песок. Давно он так не делал. Последнее время Шкипер в основном дрался с Рико.  
      — Я не забыл, — прошипел Шкипер, прижимая руки Ковальски к песку. — Я ничего не забыл, но ты — ты просто никогда не поймешь этого! Ты — чужак! Ты никогда не поймешь, что значит предать свою ро…  
      Ковальски двинул ему коленом в пах, перевернулся и ударил его под дых. Они сцепились, как два разъярённых кота, позабыв о правилах и навыках, в каждом из них одинаково сейчас пылал гнев.  
      Рико впервые был не на стороне Шкипера, поэтому он просто смотрел. То, как они дрались, вообще вызывало в нем такие чувства… из-за которых последние два года Шкипер в основном дрался с ним.  
      Но Шкипер был неправ. Назвать Ковальски «чужаком» после стольких лет скитаний, — это резануло по ушам даже Рико, которому было все равно. Он хорошо помнил тот лагерь, два года назад.  
      Шкипер всегда убеждал их, что они — хорошие. Радио и телевидение убеждало их, что они — хорошие. Это на них несправедливо напали. Они только защищаются. Они — хорошие. Все, кто говорит, что это не так — враги.  
      Два года они верили в это, выживая в лесах и руинах и ожидая возможности присоединиться к армии, но вместо своих солдат им попадались только вражеские. Вернее, сначала все говорили, что война закончится быстро, что надо переждать, но дни шли за днями, месяцы за месяцами, и тогда они решили взять дело в свои руки. Чтобы добраться до уцелевшего города, им пришлось пересечь горный хребет, и затем…  
      Они к тому времени видели достаточно смертей, жестокости и насилия. Но они не ожидали встретить то же самое со стороны «своих».  
      Это подкосило тогда всех, но Шкипера больше всего. Наглядное доказательство, что плохие парни бывают плохими по обе стороны. И тогда он принял план Ковальски — выжить, сбежать, научиться всему и уже потом делать все что угодно, мстить, не мстить, разбираться, не разбираться. Они просто не ожидали, что путь к побережью займет так много времени.  
      — Тебе. Просто. Никогда. Не понять! — Победивший Шкипер демонстративно поставил ногу на бок Ковальски, а затем развернулся и ушел во тьму, к песчаному берегу, где заканчивались скалы. Рико понял, что загляделся и задумался слишком глубоко. Ковальски сложился в комочек и какое-то время молча лежал, чуть вздрагивая. Затем медленно поднялся, вытер рукой кровь из разбитого носа и сел к огню. Метнул мрачный взгляд на Рико.  
      — Не пойдешь за ним? — с презрительной усмешкой процедил он.  
      Рико подошел к нему и сел рядом. Ковальски удивленно уставился на него, а Рико обнял его, прижимая к себе, именно так, как когда-то запретил ему Шкипер. Ковальски вздрогнул, но не вырвался, лишь крепче прижался к нему.  
      — Рико… неужели ты хочешь сказать, что не согласен со Шкипером? Ты… не считаешь меня предателем?  
      Рико кивнул. Ковальски всхлипнул и положил голову на его грудь.  
      — Спасибо.  
      В этот момент со стороны берега раздался выстрел.  
      У них ушло три секунды на то, чтобы затушить костер, выхватить автоматы и ринуться на звук. Пока они бежали, прозвучал второй. Крики, удар, и Рико в ужасе различает две лежащие на песке фигуры и стоящего над одной мужчину…  
      Ковальски успел первым. Тонкая струйка крови из пробитого черепа, и человек, крутанувшись, упал на песок. Рико подскочил к другому, но это был не Шкипер. Рико пристрелил его, практически утопив дуло в лице, чтобы не привлекать внимание звуком. Их и так уже было слишком много, неизвестно, сколько сообщников…  
      — Он жив! — Слова Ковальски — как свет падающей звезды, исполнившей заветное желание. — Эй, Шкипер, что случилось?  
      Ковальски явно бьет его по лицу, но Рико озирается по сторонам — мало ли кто и где. Затем обращает внимание на следы на песке. Два следа в противоположную от их убежища среди скал сторону. Шкипер встретил этих людей, когда бродил по берегу.  
      — Понять не могу, откуда они взялись. Пытались поймать меня сетью, как какое-то животное! — Шкипер приподнялся и сплюнул кровь. — Прострелил мне руку, чёртова тварь!  
      — Крайне странно, — произнес Ковальски, помогая ему подняться. — Ты иди в убежище, мы с Рико приберем тут все, а потом сходим на разведку.  
      — Я с вами.  
      — Но Шкипер, твоя рука…  
      — Перебинтую. Бывало и хуже. Ковальски, свяжи трупы сетью, так мы их вдвоем оттащим. Рико, замети их следы, но далеко не отходи и будь чертовски осторожен. На разведку потом пойдем вместе. Втроем.  
      Оружие у тех двоих оказалось много хуже, чем у «Отряда бездомных псов войны». Впрочем, здесь войны пока не было. Именно поэтому они прятались. Соседи не слишком-то приветствовали беженцев. Еще не враги, но уже не друзья. Два пистолета старого образца, сеть, два армейских ножа. Документы с разрешением на рыбную ловлю. Наручники?..  
      — Ковальски, ответь-ка мне, зачем двум ночным рыболовам, прогуливающимся по побережью, четыре пары наручников? — протянул Шкипер, пока Рико бинтовал его руку, а Ковальски избавлял нападавших от личных вещей и одежды. Юноша вытянул из кармана трупа маленький флакончик и скомканный носовой платок. Открыл флакон и осторожно понюхал, тут же убрал от носа и закрыл.  
      — Хлороформ. Полагаю, они охотились на рукастых рыб, Шкипер. Вроде тебя.  
      — Работорговцы! — Шкипер вздрогнул, хотя это видел только Рико, бинтующий его рану. — Но откуда?.. В смысле, как они сюда попали?..  
      Пещера — убежище, которое нашел Рико, — имела прибрежную полосу лишь во время отлива; во время прилива к ней можно было добраться только вплавь. Место было выбрано таким специально, чтобы их не обнаружили рыбаки: вдали от поселений и вне зоны действия береговой охраны.  
      — Полагаю, их привлекло в этом месте то же, что и нас — его уединенность. Если иметь хорошие приборы для эхолокации, здесь можно отлично маневрировать, а в скалах легко спрятать лодку, чтобы ее было не видно с берега, собственно, так сделали и мы.  
      — Хм, интересно, лодка у них такое же говно, как пистолеты, — задумчиво произнес Шкипер.  
      — Может, пойдём это проверять все-таки на рассвете?  
      — Нет, — Шкипер решительно поднялся. — Неизвестно, сколько у них сообщников, которые на рассвете пойдут проверять, куда они делись. Выдвигаемся сейчас. Если найдем лодку и стоянку сразу, быстрее будем знать, с чем имеем дело. Рико, обеспечь нас глушителями. По возможности, постарайтесь сохранить хотя бы одного в живых. Хочу поговорить с этими «рыбаками»!  
        
      Они полночи шли по следам двух мужчин, цепочкой тянувшихся лишь в одну сторону, но так и не обнаружили никакой стоянки, а затем наступил прилив. Ковальски предложил возвращаться, и Шкипер нехотя согласился.  
      К утру поднялся шторм. Шкипер сказал, что это удачно, в шторме легко погибнуть. Рико выбрался наружу по верху скалы и стал созерцать море, втайне надеясь, что Шкипер, который с простреленной рукой так сделать не мог, помирится с Ковальски, пока его не будет. Всякий раз, когда кто-то из них ссорился друг с другом, хуже всего было нейтральной стороне. К тому же ему нравились волны.  
      — Докладывай, если заметишь что-то странное, — напутствовал его Шкипер.  
      И Рико и вправду заметил.  
      Пришлось спускаться, брать бинокль и втаскивать на скалу матерящегося и жутко недовольного временной беспомощностью Шкипера.  
      — Черт возьми! Человек за бортом! — выдохнул Шкипер и едва не навернулся со скалы, позабыв, что от человека его разделяют многие метры бурлящей стихии. — Мы должны спасти его!  
      Ковальски забрал у него бинокль.  
      — Я не уверен, что там есть кого спасать, Шкипер. Он не выглядит живым.  
      — Он точно не будет выглядеть живым, если разобьется возле нашей базы, а именно туда его и несет! Ковальски, варианты спасения утопающего!  
      — Трупа, ты хотел сказать, — едко произнес он. — У нас есть один спасжилет и багор. Рико плавает лучше всех, если он нырнет и преодолеет силу волн, вынырнув на достаточном расстоянии от скал, в воде он сможет надеть спасжилет, подплыть к трупу и с ним доплыть до более безопасного для приземления песчаного пляжа. Ты будешь координировать его действия, стоя на скале, а я с багром буду ожидать их у самого низа, чтобы в случае чего отпихнуть от скал.  
      «Почему бы мне сразу не надеть жилет?» — Рико кладёт руку на плечо Ковальски.  
      — Потому что в нем ты не сможешь нырнуть глубоко и проплыть достаточное расстояние, он тебя попросту вытолкнет, потом тебя накроет волной, и ты разобъешься о скалы.  
      — Отличный план, выполнять, быстро!  
      Больше всего времени уходит на то, чтобы примотать полиэтиленом наушник к голове так, чтобы он не намок, но это самое главное. Без него Рико не будет знать, куда ему плыть, если наблюдающий со скалы Шкипер не будет командовать ему направление — волны слишком высоки, а ветер с моря уносит звуки.  
      Это оказался совсем мальчишка, легкий, почти невесомый ребёнок. Тащить его сквозь шторм было, можно сказать, одно удовольствие. Приземление, однако, вышло отнюдь не мягким, хотя благодаря голосу Шкипера Рико так и не столкнулся со скалой. Но огрести полные рот и уши песка тоже было неприятно. Мальчишка был холодным и бледным, а его руки в наручниках намертво впились в деревяшку, на которой он плыл.  
      Шкипер, с проклятьями, практически сидя верхом на Ковальски, скатился со скалы и помчался к ним.  
      — Черт, Рико, надо было сразу делать ему искусственное дыхание!  
      Шкипер забыл, что никто кроме него не умел его делать. Он собирался их научить, но все время находились другие дела.  
      — Шкипер, это ребёнок. Он уже наверняка мертв…  
      — Заткнись! — Для командира похоже было жизненно важно выбить всю воду из крохотного тельца пацана. Рико вдруг понял, что очень давно не видел детей.  
      Ковальски тем временем невозмутимо достал из рюкзака книгу, одну из тех, что они сочли полезными оставить, пролистал и показал Шкиперу:  
      — Попробуй вот так. Или лучше давай я. У тебя уже рука кровоточит.  
      Но Шкипер лишь рычит, хотя и складывает руки как на картинке, а потом бьет мальчишку в грудь, но ничего не происходит.  
      Рико не знает, почему, но он чувствует, что Шкипер сейчас заплачет, и хочет обнять его, как тот когда-то обнял его в первый раз в жизни, но Рико не хочет получить в печень и остается на месте.  
      Внезапно тело мальчишки дергается, и тот выплевывает изо рта воду. Корчится и выплевывает, и на самом деле это мерзко, но и Шкипер и Ковальски улыбаются, поддерживая мальчишку, и Рико улыбается вместе с ними.  
  
      Он ничего не помнил, этот пацан с огромными сине-зелеными глазами и, как выяснилось, когда он просох, светло-русыми кудряшками. Не помнил, как на его руках оказались наручники, и как он сам оказался в воде. Не помнил ни своего имени, ни откуда он родом. На вид ему было лет шесть или семь, и он говорил на языке этого побережья, равно как и мертвые работорговцы.  
      То есть они даже были из одной страны.  
      — Полагаю, где-то неподалеку у них есть корабль, — произнес Ковальски задумчиво. — Возможно, большего размера, чем мы думали, а сюда они прибыли на лодке, которую унесло приливом раньше, чем мы до нее добрались. Скорей всего, они планировали на него вернуться до шторма… Или могли вообще не знать о шторме. Корабль отнесло в море, либо разбило о подводные скалы, находящиеся в нем… — Ковальски на мгновение бросил взгляд на мальчишку, пожиравшего глазами их убежище. — Дети, полагаю, оказались в открытом море.  
      — Что? — воскликнул Шкипер, хватая его за плечи. — Хочешь сказать, сейчас в море полно, — его голос дрогнул, — таких же, как он?!  
      — Это всего лишь наиболее вероятное предположение. Как правило, шестилетние дети не выпрыгивают сами из трюмов работорговческих кораблей и едва ли ведут себя столь плохо, что их оттуда выкидывают…  
      — Заткнись! Мы должны помочь им! Рико, разведка со скалы! Ты! — Он обернулся к взирающему на него без всякого страха мальчишке. — Сколько вместе с тобой было детей? Как долго ты был в море?! Как…  
      — Шкипер! — рявкнул Ковальски, обнимая малыша. — Он не вспомнит, если ты будешь на него орать!  
      — Там было темно и холодно, а потом много воды! — сказал мальчик, нисколько не испугавшись. — Вы теперь моя семья?  
      Шкипер метнул взгляд на Ковальски, а затем на Рико. Мальчишке неоткуда было знать, что он произнес «запрещенное» слово. Да, они в первую же ночь рассказали друг другу о своих семьях. Отец Шкипера был военным, погибшим еще до начала войны, мать погибла от бомбардировки, отец Ковальски был ученым, погиб вместе с двумя ассистентами при бомбардировке, родители Рико были «обычными» и погибли от бомбардировки. А затем, после того, как они синхронно отвернулись друг от друга и пытались показать, что они не плачут, Шкипер запретил говорить о «семье», и они полностью его поддержали. С тех пор — это стало их железным правилом, которое они закрепляли каждый вечер, — они говорили только о настоящем и будущем. О том, что они будут делать завтра. О том, что они будут делать, когда кончится война. Если была необходима отсылка на какое-то воспоминание, допускалось говорить «отец научил» или «один человек сказал», но на этом все. Никаких сладких воспоминаний о мирной жизни, от которых ты расклеишься, зарыдаешь и станешь похож на говно.  
      Но может быть… тому, у кого нет никаких воспоминаний… может, ему и можно сказать запретное слово и не быть наказанным за это? — по крайней мере Рико именно так понял взгляд Шкипера и кивнул, соглашаясь.  
      Ковальски тоже кивнул, по-прежнему обнимая малыша, и приятным голосом произнес:  
      — Твоя семья мертва, как и наши, и скорей всего мы тоже все умрем, особенно, если продолжим сидеть в этой пещере, но пока мы сидим, ты можешь называть нас семьей, потому что какая ра… Ай!  
      Шкипер отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
      — Никто из нас не собираешься умирать, малыш! — рявкнул Шкипер, серьезно глядя в глаза мальчишке. — У тебя есть мы, а мы есть друг у друга, и мы обязательно выживем! — Он потрепал доверчиво улыбнувшегося ребёнка по волосам, а затем бросил взгляд поверх его головы: — И да, Ковальски? Прости меня за то, что я сказал ранее. Я был неправ, и я так не думаю на самом деле.  
      Рико выдохнул от облегчения, хотя до этого не замечал, что задерживал дыхание.  
      — Дай пять?..  
        
      Вероятно, именно Прапор спас их от гибели на побережье. Вернее, его появление заставило Шкипера отбросить все мысли о «предательстве Родины» и сконцентрировать их силы на выживании.  
      После шторма на берег вынесло несколько обломков судна… и несколько трупов. Детских трупов.  
      Рико помнил, как раздувались ноздри Шкипера, когда он смотрел на обезображенные водой и рыбами тела, а его пальцы до боли сжимали ладони Рико и Ковальски.  
      — Мы должны свалить отсюда. Немедленно. Ковальски, варианты.  
      Они ничего не рассказали о трупах ребенку. Шкипер назвал его «Прапор», и тот лишь через полгода выяснил, что это как бы технически не имя. Прапор был как чистый лист. Он не помнил ни родителей, ни друзей, ни того, как выжил в шторме, ни того, как там оказался.  
      Он спокойно реагировал на прикосновения, а вскоре явно стал считать Ковальски своим папой, по крайне мере во сне всегда подбирался к нему поближе, что раздражало одновременно и Рико, и Шкипера. Командир желал, чтобы Прапор любил только его, а Рико был разочарован, что теперь не он тискает Ковальски во сне. Равнодушнее всех к этому относился сам Ковальски, который спал как убитый и не обращал внимания, кто что делает с ним во сне. Прапор интересовал его только в качестве бодрствующей интересной задачки, он все время засыпал его вопросами, например: «Знаешь ли ты, что такое вилка? Откуда ты знаешь, что такое вилка?»; «Знаешь ли ты, что такое автомат? Пистолет? Держал ли ты когда-то в руках пистолет? Тогда вот, возьми и разбери этот. Не можешь? Что значит «пистолет нельзя разобрать»? Ах, вероятно… Шкипер, зацени, он держал в руках только игрушечный пистолет!»  
      То есть Ковальски на самом деле препарировал бедному ребенку мозги, пытаясь извлечь из них воспоминания, но Прапор считал его лучшим человеком в мире. Ага. Человеком. Конечно.  
      Шкипер ворчал, что Ковальски надо сосредоточиться на плане по захвату корабля, и как только тот отрывался, сам начинал учить Прапора драться, стрелять и разбирать автомат.  
      Рико же, оставшись слегка «не у дел», понял, что ему крайне надоел этот берег. «Надо валить, надо валить, как же я хочу поскорее свалить отсюда!» — эти мысли даже пылающее в голове пламя не могло уничтожить.  
      Поэтому именно он нашел корабль, прокрался на него и в одиночку всех перестрелял. Ему дико нужно было кого-нибудь выебать, но камушки во рту перекатывались, и когда Шкипер вручил ему четвертый, Рико просто не выдержал. Вернее, понял, что не выдержит, если не убьет кого-нибудь, когда его никто не будет видеть.  
      Тем не менее Рико всегда был в восторге, когда Шкипер хвалил его за «чистую работу». Командиру ведь необязательно знать всю правду. К тому же его требования были выполнены. Никто не пострадал. Все трое… вернее, четверо, в безопасности.  
      Корабль был небольшим рыболовным судном, увы, не международным, а значит, их могли поймать при пересечении территориальных вод. Шанс был небольшим, но проблема в том, что если судно призовут к досмотру, то Отряду Бездомных Псов Войны придет конец. Шкипер было открыл рот, чтобы заявить, что готов рискнуть, но взглянул на Прапора и промолчал. Ковальски думал над этим три дня, а потом выдал идею настолько странную, что даже Рико она показалась шизонутой.  
      — Мы перевернем корабль, пересекая границу. Я думал об этом и раньше, но мы ограничены в средствах и во времени… но раньше я думал, что наилучшим решением было бы захватить подводную лодку, но у нас недостаточно оснащения для подобного, к тому же хрен знает, где ее найти, прежде чем захватить. Поэтому я придумал полуподводную лодку. Мы перестроим катер таким образом, что большая его часть будет под водой, то есть он будет выглядеть, как _утонувший катер._ А затем мы перевернем его обратно, я уже знаю как, осталось только протестировать.  
       _—_ Ковальски, ты ебнулся! — с ошарашенным лицом произнес Шкипер, а затем, спустя неделю, когда они оказались в нейтральных водах, он произнес с таким же лицом:  
      — Ковальски, ты ебнулся, и я люблю тебя за это.  
        
      Спустя три дня в стране, временно их приютившей, было объявлено военное положение. Через неделю побережье и городок, откуда они стартовали, было выжжено ракетным ударом.  
      Они узнали об этом значительно позже, пережив нелегкое путешествие через океан.  
      Через полгода их родная страна перестала существовать.


	14. Сыворотка IV: Новый камень

      Рико открыл глаза. Кажется, он жив, и удивительно неплохо себя чувствует. Запищал какой-то прибор. Вскоре дверь открылась, и на пороге показалось нечто разноцветное, чего Рико совсем не ждал увидеть.  
      — Ты очнулся! — возвестило разноцветное голосом Прапора. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
      «Удивленным», — подумал Рико, а затем, проморгавшись, добавил: «В ужасе от того, что сделает со мной Шкипер, если этот шрам на рожу ты получил из-за меня».  
      Он огляделся и заметил на прикроватной тумбочке миску с тремя круглыми морскими камушками. Тремя?..  
      Рико потянулся. Первый. Второй. Четвертый. Третьего не было. Неужели?..  
      Рико привычно взял в рот первый. Второй. Тре… Да, не хватает. Ладно, четвертый. Камушки приятно перекатывались по языку, согреваясь, но все же отсутствие одного из них… немного непривычно.  
      — Я сейчас позову остальных, ты вовремя очнулся! — Прапор как всегда жизнерадостен. — Шкипер, Ковальски, Рико очнулся!  
      — Может, теперь ты все-таки воспользуешься сывороткой? — послышался голос Ковальски, обращенный явно не к Рико. — Если уж тебе так надо верить в идиотские приметы, которые ты либо выдумываешь на ходу, либо берешь из Поней?!  
      — Рико, дружище! — Шкипер влетел в палату, обнял Рико, и пламя в сознании радостно заплясало и затрещало от восторга. Он совсем не злится, как же хорошо.  
      — Рад, что ты снова с нами, — Ковальски держал стакан воды с трубочкой в одной руке и зеленоватую сканирующую лупу, которую Рико раньше у него не видел, в другой. Он отдал стакан Прапору, а тот поднес его Рико. Действительно, хотелось пить.  
      Рико пил, улыбался и слушал Шкипера и Прапора, наперебой рассказывающих — вот тут он удивился — о его прическе. То есть они спорили из-за прически так, будто физиономию Прапора не делил надвое здоровущий шрам. Ковальски тем временем взял правую руку Рико и стал разматывать бинты.  
      — Смотри, Шкипер, — он приподнял кисть Рико, запечатанную в цилиндрическую колбу с остатками какой-то синей жидкости. — Ну-ка, Рико, покажи нам какой-нибудь неприличный жест!  
      У Рико совсем не было настроения показывать неприличные жесты, но навскидку он не смог вспомнить ни одного приличного, поэтому сложил пальцы в кукиш.  
      — Зашибиссимо. Ты гений, Ковальски!  
      Рико с удивлением уставился на командира. Кукиш сложил он, а гений почему-то Ковальски. Это как-то было несправедливо, хотя он не был уверен, что понимает почему. Ковальски снял с его правой руки колбу.  
      — Рико, дай пять! — произнёс Шкипер.  
      Рико поднял правую руку, Шкипер дотянулся, но во время хлопка перехватил и сжал ладонь, будто собрался побороться. Рико на автомате сжал пальцы, поскольку так Шкипер тоже иногда делал, но он лишь тоже сжал свои, довольно болезненно навалившись на живот Рико.  
      «Тормозишь опять», — подумал Рико, но остальные не увидели ничего странного в этом жесте, наоборот, выглядели радостными и довольными.  
      Рико в своем обычном состоянии был счастлив. Стена огня уничтожала любые сомнения и странности, и так и произошло на этот раз.  
      — Хочешь есть? Пить? Жить? — усмехнулся Ковальски, и Рико кивнул. Он хотел все это, и он был счастлив сейчас.  
        
      Первый день они все провели вместе возле Рико, но к вечеру Шкипер и Ковальски ушли, перед этим расспросив Рико о взрывчатке. Рико был рад, что оба считают, что не он виновен во взрыве. Ему жутко хотелось принять участие в поиске виновника, но Ковальски не снял гипс с ноги, сказав, что «рано», и потому он не мог никуда пока идти.  
      Они даже поругались на этот счет, а затем Ковальски в свойственной ему шантажисткой манере заявил, что если Рико снимет гипс сейчас, то не сможет поехать в пустыню Блек-Рок на фестиваль огня, куда планировал поехать целый год.  
      Третий камень оказался утрачен, и это немного… немного обеспокоило Рико, но Шкипер тут же принес ему банку и приказал выбрать новый. Теперь во рту четыре камня, где третий был новый, чувствовались непривычно.  
      Еще Шкипер сказал, что на Фестиваль с Рико поедет Прапор. Это не столько расстроило, сколько удивило: в прошлом году Шкипер, поехав с ним, ворчал о «гребаных хиппи» и втайне надеялся на хороший годный теракт, тщетно разыскивая его по всей пустыне, чем свел на нет все немногочисленные мелкие преступления и казусы, неизбежные при таком столпотворении. Рядовой нашел уголок с Брони и не покидал его всю неделю, шарахаясь от всех прочих, и только Ковальски получил от фестиваля удовольствие, ожесточенно объясняя всем и каждому бессмысленность и непрактичность инженерии ради искусства. Длись фестиваль две, а не одну неделю, желание Шкипера о теракте обязательно бы сбылось: участники объединились бы и сожгли Ковальски на финальном костре.  
      В общем, Рико мог понять, почему Шкипер отказался от поездки, но было непонятно, почему он решил отправить с ним Прапора.  
      Тот, кстати, гремел склянками на кухне уже довольно долгое время. Было двенадцать дня — поздновато для завтрака, рановато для обеда. Рико взял подставку для капельницы, поднялся и обнаружил престранную картину: Рядовой пытался сделать коктейль из черепков от ваз. Ну, по крайней мере, если Рико не обманывали глаза. Имелись: кухня, блендер, разложенные по разным кучкам черепки, Рядовой, перекладывающий их из блендера на стол и обратно, литровая банка с голубой жидкостью.  
      — Рад, что ты уже ходишь, Рико! — воскликнул юноша. — В холодильнике есть пицца, нужно только разогреть, хочешь, я разогрею?..  
      Рико потерял, вернее, перестал не слышать — но понимать, о чем говорит Прапор. Так случалось почти всегда, когда Рико видел нечто интересное.  
      Судя по всему, Прапор ковырялся в осколках ваз времен Династии Хань, ну ничего себе! Это где он такие нашел?!.. Рико завороженно перебирал хрупкие черепки. В голове теснились мысли о тех далеких временах. Все, что Рико читал и представлял…  
      Видения настолько увлекли его, что он перестал слышать, что говорит Прапор.  
      Когда он очнулся, все камушки на языке казались совершенно родными.  
      ***  
      

_день назад_

  
        
      Жвачка попадает прямо в объектив камеры, и мысленно Шкипер хвалит себя за меткость.  
      — Восстановление Рико просто изумительно, Ковальски. Хочешь, еще раз скажу, что ты гений?  
      — Шкипер, нам пора отвыкать от этого, — Ковальски облизывает губы, ничуть не мешая Шкиперу лапать себя за задницу в лифте. — И не думай, что я не заметил, как ты нахально избавился от них еще на неделю. Тебе не стыдно?  
      — Стыдно, — признался Шкипер, прижимая его к стене и нащупывая пальцем анус. Это была правда. Ему было стыдно. Очень. Он не привык хранить такие тайны, но он не мог оторваться от своего заместителя. Как можно добровольно отказаться от возможности целовать его и трахать его, Шкипер не понимал. Для этого нужно быть реально андроидом, а не человеком. — С другой стороны, кто-то должен контролировать временную лабораторию и заниматься расследованием, пока Рико наслаждается заслуженным фаершоу.  
      — О дааа, — Ковальски сглатывает воздух, и Шкипер чувствует щекой его горячее дыхание, трахая его пальцем в задницу. — Ты прям вот вообще весь в расследовании! Господи, Шкип, давай хотя бы до лаборатории дойдем!  
      — Дойдем, но попозже, — Шкипер чуть отворачивается к кнопочной панели и нажимает комбинацию, блокирующую этот тип лифта. Лифтов в здании два, так что у них как минимум двадцать минут, а то и больше. — Я тоже хочу заслуженный отдых.  
      После их ночи в лав-отеле Ковальски сдался и полностью принял план Шкипера «наскучим друг другу как можно быстрее». Хотя он и раньше не слишком сопротивлялся, в основном бормотанием с подсовыванием дурных научных фактов.  
      При этом его лейтенант в прямом смысле возбуждался от пальца, и вообще склонить Ковальски к сексу становилось с каждым разом все проще. Лишь иногда ему не удавалось расслабиться, но стоило напомнить ему о том, что людям свойственно дышать, как все становилось нормально.  
      Это немного беспокоило Шкипера. Он всегда знал, что Ковальски совсем не такой холодный и равнодушный, каким обожает прикидываться, особенно на людях, но подобной чувственности он от него не ожидал. И такой горячей и страстной реакции тоже.  
      Ковальски, его Ковальски, откровенно тащился от траха в жопу, кончал с членом внутри ануса и сосал его язык так, что у Шкипера сносило крышу, и все и без того слабые представления о морали летели следом.  
      Но Ковальски точно не занимался ничем таким во время увольнительных. Шкипер бы знал. Не то чтобы он следил за ним, но они слишком много проводили времени вместе. Ковальски не мог бы скрывать все это время такие увлечения.  
      Шкипер спросит его об этом. В конце недели. Не раньше. Потому что всю эту восхитительную неделю он собирается трахать задницу Ковальски как можно чаще, пока не надоест, чем чаще они будут трахаться, тем быстрее надоест, верно?..  
      Ковальски стонет, вцепляясь в поручень лифта, когда Шкипер входит в тугое, но уже привыкшее к подобному обращению отверстие. Шкипер прогибает его поясницу и поворачивает лицо к себе за подбородок, чтобы поцеловать. Глаза Ковальски опять закрыты. Он почти всегда закрывает глаза, но сейчас это просто неинтересно — перед ними такое большое, такое открывающее всю сцену в деталях зеркало!..  
      Шкипер стягивает с Ковальски футболку, обнажая светлокожий мускулистый торс. Прижимает его бедра к своим, наслаждаясь горячей тугой задницей. Ковальски открывает таки глаза — чтобы узнать, чего он медлит, и тут же отворачивается от зеркала.  
      — Ты такой красивый, неужели тебе не нравится на себя смотреть? — Шкипер прикусывает его плечо. Ковальски тяжело дышит и метает на его отражение отнюдь не дружелюбный взгляд.  
      — Шкипер, у нас нет на это времени. Давай быстрее.  
      — Ты так боишься себя увидеть?  
      Шкипер сжимал его твердый пенис, но Ковальски все равно ухитрился посмотреть на него через зеркало холодно.  
      — Шкипер, я боюсь, что кто-нибудь разблокирует лифт. Ты ведь и сам ненавидишь, когда нас прерывают.  
      — Господи, Ковальски, я обожаю тебя, — Шкипер целует его и прогибает, и начинает двигаться так, что сам стонет громче Ковальски.  
      Они одновременно кончают, и в этот момент Шкипер понимает, что у него не получится это забыть. Никогда. Что однажды Ковальски принадлежал ему и потом перестанет. Что однажды их тела так сплетались и синхронизировались друг с другом, как ни с кем ранее. «Давно знать друг друга» оказалось очень подозрительной дорогой к «лучшему сексу в жизни».  
      Шкипер вжимает полуголого Ковальски в зеркало и жадно целует. По уровню взаимодействия секс с его лучшим другом — самый лучший в его жизни.  
      И Шкиперу безумно стыдно, что они делают это и скрывают все от Рико и Прапора, особенно — от Рико, он осознает, что это нечестно, как если бы они втихаря от него сожрали все припасы, но он не может остановиться. И Ковальски не может, он и сейчас уже целуется с ним и стонет: «Что, еще? Господи, Шкипер, мы же тут орали, как резаные, а в лифте нет никакой звукоизоляции, спорим, ты забыл?».  
      Вечер. У них есть этот вечер и эта ночь, а завтра Рико и Прапор улетают в Неваду, и у них будет еще целая неделя, даже больше, девять дней до конца августа…  
        
      — Ты куда?.. — сонно произносит ученый, перевернувшись на новом, выдержавшим их ночь, двойном матрасе. Шкипер целует его руки, которыми тот цепляется, точнее, пытается зацепиться.  
      — Сожрать что-нибудь. Тебе принести?  
      Он недовольно бурчит нечто отрицательное.  
      Лаборатория Ковальски на чердаке отделена от обиталища подопытных по требованиям безопасности. Иначе никак. Нью-Йоркские бомжи — это как раз те самые люди, которых нельзя и близко допустить до тонких аппаратов и особенно до колб, наполненных интересно выглядящими жидкостями.  
      К сожалению, непрактичность у Ковальски порой случается, и в этот раз он разместил холодильник с продуктами в отсеке с пациентами, поскольку его собственный был забит… хм, образцами. Шкипер предпочитал туда не заглядывать.  
      По поводу восстановления Рико Шкипер с Ковальски напились в чердачной лаборатории, чтобы не искушать своим занятием Прапора, которому Ковальски все еще запрещал алкоголь.  
      Ну, не только, чтобы не искушать Прапора.  
      Но без Рико и Прапора они даже половину не выпили из того, что купили. А их двухчасовое кувыркание на матрасе и вовсе выбило все алкогольные пары. То есть, идя к холодильнику попить водички и сожрать сэндвич, Шкипер считал себя абсолютно трезвым и довольным жизнью.  
      Пока не увидел _это_.  
      Давненько он не орал от ужаса и неожиданности, особенно — от ужаса.  
      В середине некоей центрифуги, к которой Ковальски периодически приматывал пациентов для исследований, освещенный мягким и таинственным голубоватым светом, стоял шестирукий человек.  
      Мужчина обернулся к Шкиперу — у него было белое лицо и длинные волосы с африканскими косичками — и тоже заорал.  
      Это окончательно убедило Шкипера, что перед ним не глюк, и он продолжил орать, а человек спрыгнул с центрифуги и проворно побежал в сторону двери, набрал код и успел захлопнуть дверь на секунду раньше, чем охреневший Шкипер в нее врезался.


	15. Сыворотка V: Побег

      — Ковальски, у нас побег!  
      Через минуту они уже были на лестнице, вооруженные транквилизаторами, а Ковальски заблокировал оба лифта и следил за перемещениями чипированых бомжей с помощью телефона-браслета.  
      — Шкипер, я ничего не вижу! Ты уверен?  
      — Как никогда!  
      — Но все, кто есть в доме, находятся в лаборатории! — Ковальски протянул руку, показывая сияющую проекцию, где пять красных точек находились рядком и никуда не двигались. — А остальные слишком далеко!  
      — На крышу!  
      Ночь была теплой, но для человека в геройском костюме «трусы плюс ружье» все-таки холодноватой.  
      — Что за дьявольщина?! — Шкипер обходил крышу. Шестирукий силуэт все еще стоял перед глазами. — Куда он блять делся?  
      Он включил на ружье прожектор и осмотрел каждый уголок и выступ, за который мог зацепиться голубь, а не шестирукий мужик. Никого.  
      Если Ковальски сейчас спросит, не показалось ли ему, то он подобьет ему глаз.  
      — Шкипер, у парня, которого ты видел, были дреды?  
      — Дреды? — рявкнул Шкипер. — Ты думаешь, прическа — это то самое, что ты запоминаешь, когда среди ночи видишь залитого голубым светом шестирукого человека?!  
      — Что-о? — Ковальски дико уставился на него, стоя в центре крыши. В отличие от Шкипера он успел даже надеть штаны. Командир фактически ждал, чтобы он спросил, не приглючилось ли ему, потому что жутко хотелось что-нибудь ударить.  
      — Ну и да, если вспомнить, то у него были дреды.  
      Ученый досадливо цокнул.  
      — Это был Билли. Его привел номер пять, и я не успел его чипировать просто потому, что он не прошел очищение организма, а выглядел, как прожжённый наркоман. Ни о какой сыворотке и речи быть не могло! Но видимо он оказался не так прост, если ты говоришь, что он сбежал из лабы по коду!.. Вообще-то я не давал никому из подопытных код от выхода…  
      — Это все, что тебя волнует?! — рявкнул Шкипер. — Какого чёрта у него было шесть рук?! Или это теперь мода такая?!  
      — Шкипер, я верю, что ты видел то, что видел, но я не знаю! Сегодня вечером у него было две руки! — Ковальски задумался. — Давай вернемся, если он и правда был в сканере, должны были остаться записи. Ты обходишь эту крышу уже четвертый раз!  
        
      — Ахренеть! — Ковальски пялится в монитор, уже сорок четвёртый раз прогоняя кадры, где чертов наркоман встает с койки, залезает в сканер (включая его по паролю Ковальски!), садится там в позу лотоса, а затем у него из ребер начинают пробиваться четыре дополнительных руки.  
      Притом Билли воспринимал это естественно, как будто так и надо, пока из лабораторного отсека не вышел Шкипер. На этом месте Ковальски все время улыбался, игнорируя подзатыльники.  
      — Ахренеееть!  
      — Ты так и будешь это повторять, Ковальски? Что за хернь произошла?!  
      — Понятия не имею, сэр! — восторженно отозвался Ковальски, не обернувшись. — Не имею ни малейшего представления, как он сумел перепрограммировать свой мозг и притом каким-то образом не упасть и не умереть от истощения!  
      — Ковальски, отставить нердиш, говори нормально! — Шкипер просматривал и прослушивал полицейский канал, надеясь, что появление на улицах шестирукого человека вызовет хоть какую-то реакцию, все-таки, не каждый день такое!.. Но Билли-бомж как сквозь землю провалился. В смысле, ни одной жалобы на глюки от передозировки Нью-Йоркским смогом.  
      — Понимаешь, Шкипер, пожелай я действительно отрастить тебе руки из задницы, я не смог бы это сделать. Восстановительными системами управляет мозг. Наш мозг привык управлять определенной формой и объёмом. Если у тебя раньше было пять пальцев на руке, то с помощью сыворотки ты восстановишь все пять, но не сможешь отрастить шестой. Для этого тебе понадобилось бы перестроить свои нейронные схемы так, будто ты родился шестипалым. Сыворотка не сможет справиться с данными при рождении мутациями — если человек родился шестипалым, а потом потерял руку, то рука при помощи сыворотки заново отрастет с шестью пальцами, а не с пятью…  
      Шкипер яростно таращился на него. Ковальски вздохнул:  
      — Каким-то образом Билли сумел _поверить_ , что у него всегда было шесть рук. Поверить настолько, что его нейронные схемы перестроились и дали команду телу, что у него есть недостающие части. Поэтому когда Билли начал распыление сыворотки, у него выросло на четыре руки больше, чем надо.  
      Шкипер нахмурился.  
      — Ковальски, я правильно понимаю, что если мы засунем в эту хреновину Прапора и тот поверит, что он волшебный единорог, у него во лбу вырастет рог?  
      — Не совсем. Шкипер, это… я бы сказал невозможно, если бы не очевидные доказательства… но это сложно. Очень-очень-очень сложно — не просто представить, что у тебя рог во лбу, а убедить свой мозг, что рог во лбу у тебя всегда был!  
      Шкипер молчал, обдумывая.  
      — Именно поэтому я запретил рассказывать Рико о его увечье. И в случае с обычным человеком сложно предсказать, какой будет реакция на такую травму, а в случае с Рико я вовсе не возьмусь. Я просто сказал ему, что он серьезно ранен, и что временно ему может казаться, что он не чувствует конечностей, но все будет в порядке. И зарядил его сывороткой, чтобы выздоровление прошло быстрее. То есть чтобы его мозг даже не знал, что пальцы были оторваны.  
      — Когда дело касается экспериментов, ты бываешь восхитительно коварен, Ковальски, — задумчиво произнес Шкипер. — Ты сам сказал, что Билли — наркоман. Может, это был приход?  
      Ученый удивлённо покосился на Шкипера:  
      — А вполне может быть.  
      — Ковальски, насколько реально восстановить рецепт твоей сыворотки, поймав и расчленив Билли?  
      — Я не знаю, Шкипер. Я пока не пробовал.  
      Шкипер вздохнул.  
      — Ну да, но долбаный Джулиан, к примеру, знает о том, что сыворотка восстанавливает предметы. Если с утра завтра кто-то увидит твоего мутанта… не Джулиан, так Морис точно сложит два и два.  
      — А зачем ты вообще рассказал Джулиану про сыворотку? — Ковальски откинулся в кресле, положив ноги на стол. — Так и не успел тебя спросить на чемпионате, а потом вылетело из головы.  
      — Я рассказал? Наш юный Безумный Макс рассказал! А после этого Жюли снабдил меня полтонной китайских ваз на починку.  
      — Мда? — фыркнул Ковальски. — Ну удачи.  
      — В смысле?  
      Ковальски улыбнулся довольно зловеще.  
      — Чтобы сыворотка смогла починить предмет, необходимо вначале сделать его трехмерный скан в целом виде. Иначе откуда ей знать, какова была изначальная форма? У ваз нет мозгов.  
      — Но ты починил мою кружку! — возмутился Шкипер.  
      — Ага. Перед этим ее отсканировав.  
      — Черт возьми, ты мог взять любой другой предмет для этого! Мне до сих пор кажется, что она в этой синей слизи!  
      — Я решил, что с кружкой будет зрелищнее.  
      Шкипер стукнул его по затылку, обхватил горло и поцеловал. Ковальски вцепился руками в него, отвечая на поцелуй.  
      — Черт, Шкипер, мы должны это прекратить!.. — ученый возбужденно дышал, сидя на стуле и держа руки на плечах Шкипера.  
      — Ага. Должны. Скоро прекратим.  
      Они снова в постели, они снова без одежды, их тела снова переплетаются друг с другом. Шкипер целует его губы так, будто хочет съесть их. Он знает, что поступает неправильно. Но он ничего не может, не хочет поделать с тем, что он хочет Ковальски. Каждый раз, когда они остаются одни.  
      И он обожает, что Ковальски всегда говорит ему «нет», когда уже слишком поздно.  
        
      Утро. Ковальски лежит на спине, Шкипер лежит на нем, и все снова хорошо. Ночной побег кажется нелепым недоразумением, тем более что никаких данных о нем нет ни в одной известной Шкиперу новостной ленте. Шестирукий Билли похоже упал с небоскреба и провалился сквозь землю, не оставив ни следа. Даже Макс, разбуженный Шкипером еще в шесть утра, ничего не знал и не узнал до сих пор, а уже двенадцать. Неслыханное дело для них обоих — лежать в постели в такое время.  
      Ковальски зевает и включает свой телефон.  
      — Как я и думал. Рядовой закидал меня сообщениями, что у него ничерта не получается с вазами. О, и Рико уже ходит. Изумительно.  
      — Сорокины побрякушки! — вспомнил Шкипер, а затем наконец прочел сообщение Рико на своем телефоне, которое отложил на потом. Глаза его расширились, в горле слегка пересохло. — Ковальски?.. А тебе Рико прислал примерную оценку Джулиановых черепков, если мы их починим?  
      Ковальски пролистал сообщения и скривился.  
      — Ага, как же. «Тащи сюда свою задницу и объясни, как починить вазы династии Хань»!  
      Шкипер молча показал ему свое, более вежливое сообщение от Рико, где тот интересовался, откуда Шкипер раздобыл такие прекрасные ценности, расписывал свое восхищение ими и Шкипером, и спрашивал, нельзя ли будет ему оставить парочку себе.  
      — Мда, типичный Рико. Никакой благодарности. Почему он с тобой говорит, как на светском рауте, а со мной — так?  
      — Потому что я командир, — ухмыльнулся Шкипер.  
      — Прапору тоже достаются сообщения без задниц.  
      — Не знаю. Может, потому что тебя это раздражает. Меня всегда утомляет читать Риковы полотнища, я бы предпочел что-то покороче. Ну или чтобы он компенсировал свою молчаливость в чей-то другой телефон, например, в твой или Прапора. — Шкипер открыл и показал Ковальски историю сообщений Рико, похожую на попытку прислать книгу по частям.  
      — Надо же, даже запятые ставит, — Ковальски чуть вскинул брови, а затем лицо его приобрело по-настоящему изумленный вид: — Стоимость ваз — шестьдесят миллионов долларов?! Ты шел по Нью-Йорку с коробкой ценностью шестьдесят миллионов долларов и все еще жив?!  
      — Джулиан предусмотрительно запаковал их в ящик на колесиках, который выглядел, как ящик из-под посудомоечной машины.  
      Ковальски улыбнулся.  
      — В чувстве юмора ему не откажешь. Ладно, я вечером зайду на базу и попробую сделать трехмерные модели ваз по черепкам. Но слушай, нельзя за такие деньги требовать с Джулиана только информацию. Лично я хочу в аренду Мориса для операций, и Мортишу для внедрения на базу Блоухолла.  
      — Но Мортиша ебнутая! — воскликнул Шкипер. — А Морис все еще в отпуске. И вообще, зачем тебе Морис?  
      — Чтобы поговорить с кем-то умным! — отрезал Ковальски. — И хоть Мортиша и впрямь, так сказать, нестабильна, но у нее и раньше отлично получалось внедрение. Мортиша одержимая, но и Блоухол тоже не отличается нормальностью, а если твое предположение верно, и у него появился свой Рико, то как раз Мортиша сможет найти с ним общий язык!  
      — Нет. Мне не нравится этот план. Всякий раз, когда мы вмешиваем в дело Джулиана, все идет через жопу.  
      — Не скажи. Именно он помог нам, когда мы встретились с Блоухолом во второй раз. А использовать Мортишу можно прямо сейчас, поскольку на создание управляемых клонов все равно уйдёт несколько лет. Или десятков лет. А если ты прав, и у Блоухола есть солдат, одержимый нашим уничтожением…  
      — Не обязательно именно нашим. Я скорее имел в виду, что для него прикончить врага было важнее благополучия работодателя. И сейчас меня волнует Билл, если честно, больше чем психопат. Если его поймают, он укажет расположение лаборатории, а сложно не заметить на улице шестирукого человека, не так ли?..  
      Ковальски задумался, опять приняв эту свою глупо-эротичную позу с пальцем во рту.  
      — Технически, после такого действия, человек должен был упасть от истощения, возможно, замертво, — произнес Ковальски. — Понимаешь, конечности вырастают не сразу, а Билли сумел сделать это в рекордный срок! Три часа! Да еще и каким-то образом сбежать из здания…  
      «Вот к чему приводит потеря бдительности», — без всякого раскаяния подумал Шкипер. Видеозапись показала, что пока они с Ковальски пили и трахались, чертов наркоман закинулся сывороткой совершенно самостоятельно, сел в позу лотоса и действительно за три часа отрастил себе два дополнительных комплекта конечностей.  
      — Ковальски, сейчас важно найти Билла, а не понять, как он это сделал! — Шкипер развернул его к себе за плечи и слегка потряс. — Мы с тобой уже не на государственной службе!  
      В военный колледж Шкипер, Ковальски и Рико поступили через месяц после прибытия в Америку. У них не было документов, подтверждающих возраст, поэтому пятнадцатилетние беженцы объявили себя восемнадцатилетними, и это прокатило. К тому же после четырех лет войны и пересечения океана, где под конец они чуть не погибли от жажды, они выглядели на все двадцать пять.  
      Это не прокатило только с Прапором, который не знал сколько ему лет изначально, но выдать семилетнего ребенка за восемнадцатилетнего — такими высотами маскировки они не владели. Поэтому Прапор тоже поступил в военных колледж, но в первый класс школы при нем.  
      Они с отличием закончили военный колледж и были распределены в спецназ, и многие видели, насколько они были хороши в своем деле, хотя далеко не все могли сейчас об этом кому-либо рассказать!  
      Прапор закончил колледж лишь два года назад и попал в их ставший к тому времени элитным отряд лишь потому, что Шкипер не мог допустить, чтобы им командовал кто-то, кроме него. По документам, кстати, Прапор был младшим братом Ковальски, на которого он хоть как-то был похож, в отличие от Рико или Шкипера. Но по документам они все были на три года себя старше, а Прапор — вероятно на два, и имели полные, никогда не употребляемые друг между другом имена.  
      Однако Прапор недолго прослужил с ними: чуть больше года назад, вследствие цепи неприятных и идиотских событий, их расформировали, но они все еще граждане США, чисты перед законом и имеют прекрасный послужной список. Из армии их не выгнали, равно как и с государственной службы, но вследствие тупорылых интриг расформировали именно как отряд, предложив работать другим составом. Рико, глядя на Шкипера щенячьими глазами, буркнул, что если Шкипер ему прикажет, то он конечно пойдет работать в другое подразделение, но выражение его лица как бы добавляло: «и постараюсь, чтобы оно просуществовало не слишком долго». Прапор честно сказал, что ему не хочется со всеми расставаться, теперь, когда он наконец-то может служить с ними. Ковальски выгнулся, как кошка, и заявил, что, возможно, его будут больше ценить в другом месте, но из научного отдела сбежал на третий день, заявив, что «там одни идиоты».  
      Разумеется. Вероятно, эти «идиоты» запретили ему проводить эксперименты над коллегами и не позволили протестировать новую пушку прямо в лаборатории.  
      Тогда Шкипер и решил, что они подадут в отставку и продолжат заниматься тем же, чем и раньше, но за большие деньги и бонусы… и не всегда работая на родину-мачеху.  
      Нет, Шкипер никогда не работал против их приемной родины. Эта страна дала им покой, дала им кров и пищу, дала возможность научиться всему, чего они не знали после четырех лет войны… Было бы неблагодарно все это предать.  
      Но технически, гражданин США, выполняющий работу спецназа в другой стране без приказа свыше, является предателем, даже если это несвязанная с политикой работа. А эксперименты над людьми все еще являются незаконными, если ты не находишься на государственной службе. И хранение и ношение запрещенного в стране оружия, даже если ты его лично изобрел, тоже запрещено.  
      Если Билли-бомжа поймает полиция, и он укажет расположение лаборатории, всем будет очень плохо. Шкипер уже предупредил Макса, чтобы тот помалкивал, и прочитал краткую, но емкую лекцию пятерым подопечным Ковальски, которые пристрастились к халявной еде и стерильным кроватям и покидать лабораторию крайне не желали.  
      — Рико поправился, Ковальски. В этой лаборатории больше нет нужды. Сохраняй данные, распускай бомжей и давай убираться отсюда.  
      — Но… — Лицо у его зама стало совсем юное и обиженное. — Но Шкипер, мне тут так удобно…  
      — Думаешь, мне не удобно? — горько произнес командир. — Быть здесь с тобой…  
      — Вообще-то, я имел в виду свободу экспериментирования и отсутствие боязни взорвать лабу, тем самым привлекая внимание к нашей базе. — Глаза Ковальски мгновенно сделались ледяными, он стиснул челюсти. — Впрочем… — Он вздохнул, подошел к компьютеру и что-то напечатал. — Я запустил архивацию данных, где-то через час она завершится. Сразу лабораторию брать штурмом не будут, сам знаешь, поэтому у нас есть этот час, и даже день…  
      — Ковальски, отставить уныние! Снимешь себе другой чердак, когда разберемся с Билли и Блоухоллом! Нам сегодня еще провожать Рико и Прапора!  
      — Так точно, Шкипер.


	16. Сыворотка VI: Не оставляя следов

      — Думаешь, с ним будет все в порядке? — произнес Ковальски, провожая взглядом скрывающийся в небе аэроплан.  
      — Пффф, это у пустыни надо спрашивать, будет ли с ней все в порядке! С Рико все будет зашибиссимо! — хмыкнул Шкипер. — Пойдем, съедим что-нибудь!  
      Ковальски, без халата, в синих джинсах и тонкой синей водолазке выглядел так аппетитно…  
      — Я имел в виду Рядового. Он едет на фестиваль хиппи и деятелей современного искусства, на восемь дней, с пироманьяком, который до этого не слишком легально отправил в близлежащий город несколько килограмм самодельной взрывчатки. При этом он еще не полностью восстановился от ран и так и не вылечил шрам, а тебе ли не знать, насколько Рико теряет связь с миром, завидев столб пламени. Особенно в твоем отсутствии.  
      — Это я приказал Рядовому не пользоваться сывороткой, пока он не научится не обращать внимания на то, что люди его не любят. Очень полезная тренировка для эго.  
      — Каким интересно образом она полезна! Сильнее раздуть? — фыркнул Ковальски. — Хотя запрет на использование сыворотки наверняка приведет к тому, что Прапор захочет ею воспользоваться, тут ты прав…  
      — Я и там прав, — Шкипер сделал то, что хотел сделать все то время, пока они провожали Рико и Прапора — обнял Ковальски за талию и положил ладонь на бедро. — Пошли. Есть.  
      — Шкипер, мы в долбаном аэропорту! — холодно произнес Ковальски, делая лицо кирпичом. Шкипер прижал его крепче.  
      — Черт, и правда. Я не заметил. Хотя все эти люди с чемоданами и самолеты вокруг наводили меня на смутные подозрения…  
        
      Обратно Шкипер вел, потому что когда они оставались с Ковальски одни, и он был за рулем, Шкипер к нему приставал.  
      — Нет, это все-таки поразительно, — Ковальски оторвался от телефона.  
      — Что поразительно? — Шкипер покосился на него. Слегка. Краем глаза. Так чтобы не… — Какого хрена, это мой телефон! Как ты вообще?..  
      — Твоя с Рико переписка, — Ковальски ловко перекинул аппарат в другую руку, так, чтобы Шкипер не дотянулся, и надел на свободное запястье, а Шкипер чуть не заехал на встречку. — В одностороннем порядке, так сказать.  
      — Я проклял день, когда нам стали доступны смартфоны, Ковальски, — вздохнул Шкипер. — В светлую эпоху кнопочных телефонов Рико держал себя в руках. Зато благодаря этому я научился вычленять из полотнища херни самую суть… — Шкипер ухмыльнулся. — Пока не придумал более удобный способ.  
      — Это какой?  
      — Я читаю сообщения Рико с твоего или с телефона Прапора. Вам он воды не пишет. Больше всего мне нравится делать это с твоего. Нет ничего прекрасней старого доброго неформального языка, а не вот это вот, что он мне пишет.  
      — Ты взломал мой телефон?!  
      — Почему только твой? У меня доступ ко всем. Мало ли что случится.  
      Ковальски покраснел, хотя Шкипер понять не мог, что он в своем телефоне считал заслуживающим этого. С его точки зрения там не было ничего, кроме научных заметок и нескольких идиотских переписок с бывшими.  
      — К тому же ты сейчас читаешь мою переписку с Рико. Без моего разрешения. Хотя мне плевать, читай сколько влезет. Все, что действительно секретно, я сразу же удаляю. Кстати, как ты?.. — Шкипер внезапно понял, что его рука по-прежнему ощущает, что телефон на ней. Что за нахрен?.. — Ковальски, как ты это сделал?  
      — Забрал его, когда мы проходили контроль и заменил мимиком.  
      — Мимиком?  
      — Последнее слово воровских технологий, узнал от подопытных, — Ковальски указал на руку Шкипера, и тот разглядел странные слабые беловатые полосы, похожие на шрамы. — Мимик — временный телефон, используется, чтобы заменить краденый и дает время вору его перепрограммировать, пока хозяин не очухался. Он был видимым еще пять минут назад, но уже исчез, когда ты сел за руль, но ты ведь этого не заметил? Все потому, что люди слишком привыкли к телефонам-браслетам. Видишь, мне удалось обдурить даже тебя. Мимик полностью рассеивается за пятнадцать минут, то есть ты уже скоро перестанешь чувствовать его на руке.  
      — Какая-то странная хрень, — нахмурился Шкипер. Мысль, что Ковальски сумел спереть его телефон его ничерта не радовала, правда, он вынужден был признать, что как только Рико с Прапором скрылись, он смотрел только на задницу и прочие части тела Ковальски.  
      — Получается, ты не читаешь, что Рико пишет? — произнес ученый. — И тебя ни сколько не тревожит это? Почему ты просто не прикажешь ему не писать тебе? Я уверен, если бы я писал тебе «телеги», как ты это называешь, ты бы сразу это пресёк!  
      Шкипер отвлекся. На самом деле ему это просто не приходило в голову, что можно запретить Рико писать книги в его телефон. И сейчас Шкипер пытался придумать какую-то более вескую причину, почему он этого не сделал.  
      — Ковальски, мне не жалко памяти. Если Рико хочет, то пускай пишет. Я не давал обещаний читать его писанину, но не вижу смысла ему запрещать ее писать. Чем бы Рико не тешился, лишь бы не клал мне динамит под подушку.  
      — Ты всегда прощаешь этого психопата, что бы он не сделал.  
      — Я просто не хочу травмировать его тонкую душевную организацию. Ковальски, ты прекрасно знаешь, каким бывает Рико. Поэтому я разрешаю ему все, что безобидно. Хочется ему писать про формы облаков, музыку и шелест ветра — пускай пишет.  
      — Это все равно чертовски странно, — произнес ученый. — И открывает Рико с неожиданной стороны. Я никогда бы не подумал, что он способен говорить так красиво и изящно…  
      «Это ты красивый и изящный» — Шкипер чуть не пропустил поворот и выругался. Черт, а ведь поначалу у него отлично получалось разделять вожделение своего лейтенанта и обычную бдительность. А тут просто помешательство какое-то!  
      — Окей. Просто напиши программу, которая будет дублировать его полотнища тебе, и читай. Хоть будет кому. А я предпочту твой вариант с задницами.  
      — Шкипер, вот я как раз не думаю, что на тонкой психике Рико это скажется положительно, если он узнает о том, что ты не читаешь его сообщения.  
      — Ковальски, он не пишет ничего важного, — отрезал Шкипер. — Серьезно. Я вначале пытался это читать. «Мне кажется, люди — горящие огни», и все такое. Я люблю Рико за молчаливость, боевые навыки и схожие с моими представления о насилии.  
      — А меня?  
      — Что? — Шкипер почувствовал, что краснеет. — Ковальски, я за рулем!  
      — Я пошутил. Это тебе за шпионаж.  
      — Это не шпионаж, а превентивные меры безопасности.  
      — Углерод-алмаз.  
      — Ковальски, отставить нердиш!  
      В кафе Шкипер любуется тем, как Ковальски ест. Ну, на самом деле не совсем любуется. Просто представляет, что он с ним сделает, как только они окажутся на базе. Одни. На базе. Еще на неделю. Да здравствует огонь, взрывчатка и пустыня Блэк-Рок!  
      Ковальски болтает про Риковы писульки и совершенно не представляет, о чем Шкипер думает. До вечера они занимаются организацией переезда лаборатории, поскольку новостей о шестируком Билли не появилось. Ученый распустил бомжей, сказав им, что это «временно», и во избежание недовольства велел им явиться через неделю. Шкипер ждал двух вещей: появления Билли и того момента, когда они вернутся на базу. Что наступит раньше…  
        
      Как только кодовый замок закрывается, Шкипер вжимает Ковальски в стену. Ему так хорошо с ним. И он понятия не имеет «за что» или «почему». Просто всякий раз, когда он обнимает его, ему хорошо.  
      Всякий раз, когда Ковальски гладит его своими тонкими пальцами, всякий раз, когда он касается его губ, прижимается к нему, всякий раз, когда он зажмуривает глаза и кончает под ним…  
      Теперь Шкиперу кажется, что он всегда был в него влюблен. Ему всегда хотелось, чтобы Ковальски оказался под ним с раздвинутыми ногами. Каждый день, желательно.  
      — Шкипер, мы не должны…  
      И это его притворство он тоже обожает. Такое ощущение, что Ковальски специально так говорит, чтобы его подзадорить.  
      «Люблю тебя за то, что ты всегда был рядом, за то, что ты умнее меня, и за то, что ты подчиняешься мне. Когда-нибудь я скажу тебе это. Когда ты будешь в состоянии поверить».  
      — Тогда считай это приказом, Ковальски. — Шкипер притягивает его за шею и целует. Он такой высокий. Обнимать — удобно, целоваться — не очень, поэтому он тянет его в спальню, в свою, потому что кровать Ковальски давно и плотно занята всякой херней, иногда опасной для жизни, и почти всегда угловатой. Ученый обычно падал на это минное поле, в процессе извернувшись так, чтобы не попасть ни на один предмет, и засыпал в позе пьяной змеи.  
      К тому же на кровати Шкипера его лейтенант смотрелся так уместно. Черт, он вообще охуительно на ней смотрелся, Шкипер даже остановился на некоторое время. Ковальски лежал на его постели, так и не подстриженные волосы разметались, грудь в синей водолазке вздымалась от дыхания, а джинсы слегка сползли, обнажив узкую полоску кожи на животе. А на его руках, словно наручники, оба телефона — его и Шкипера. Надо же. Он даже забыл отобрать у него свой телефон.  
      — Что ты на меня так странно уставился?  
      Шкипер наклонился и поцеловал эти губы. «Неделя. У нас есть еще целая неделя. Он мой еще на неделю. Здесь. Неделя вдвоем. Как хорошо!»  
      Он отстранился, глядя в светло-голубые глаза ученого. Тот слегка улыбался, но было очевидно, что ему нравится происходящее.  
      — Ковальски, я тебя…  
      В этот момент зазвонил телефон. Телефон Шкипера. На руке Ковальски.  
      «Если это Джулиан, я лично расчленю его живьем и отдам Рико на шашлыки!»  
      — Главное, не включай видеосвязь, — Ковальски протягивает ему согнутую в локте руку. — Это Прапор.  
      «Маленький предатель!» — Шкипер принял вызов, не снимая телефона с руки Ковальски.  
      — Что случилось, Рядовой? В самолёте выяснили, что Рико террорист, и вас сняли с рейса?  
      — Шкипер, включите новости. И Ковальски скажите включить. Кажется, у нас проблемы.  
      «Неееет!» — тянущее мерзкое чувство внизу живота. Ну почему. Почему всратые новости не могли подождать четверть часа?!  
      — Насколько все плохо, Прапор? Я занят!  
      — Прямая трансляция шестирукого человека в Нью-Йорке, Шкипер!  
      — Понял, спасибо, отбой.  
      Шкипер выругался и выключил телефон, и Ковальски тут же вскочил с воплем «Он жив!», впрочем, угодив прямо в его объятия.  
      — Я ненавижу твоего чертового наркомана, Ковальски.  
      — Я должен видеть это!  
      Ковальски рванулся в гостиную, и Шкипер последовал за ним.  
      — Феерично. На здании торгового центра. На пятом этаже, с внешней стороны. Теперь ясно, как он от нас сбежал. По потолку. Господа, у нас появился человек-паук, — зловеще произнес Шкипер, одеваясь. Новости призывали к действию. — Но ненадолго.  
      Ковальски недоуменно обернулся.  
      — Зачем тебе лазерный дезинтегратор?  
      — Затем, что убить этого идиота бесследно можно только им! — рявкнул Шкипер. — Я не собираюсь дожидаться, пока его поймает кто-то еще, чтобы допросить! Ковальски, миссия «Человек-Тапок», го!  
      — Но Шкипер… если мы поймаем Билли сами, мы сможем узнать, как он…  
      — Ковальски, почему ты еще перед теликом?! Одевайся, у нас нет времени!  
        
      Они мчатся на мотоцикле, нарушая чертовы правила чертового движения, но у Шкипера нет выбора. Если человек-паук уже собрал толпу, то вероятность, что кто-то из правительства на вертолете их опередит — крайне велика. Единственное, на что можно надеяться: пока эти новости никто не воспринимал всерьез. Тон был спокойный, об этом говорилось, как о «странном событии», не было никакого «Ааааа, матерь Дарвина, шестирукий человек на небоскрёбе».  
      — Ковальски, что в здании? — орет Шкипер прижимающемуся к нему лейтенанту, чувствует, как тот отпускает руку с телефоном и кладет ее на плечи Шкипера.  
      — Просто торговый центр! — кричит он ему в ухо. — Магазины!  
      — То есть у человека-паука нет причин проникать внутрь?  
      — Проклятье, Шкипер, я ученый, а не его личный психотерапевт! Откуда мне знать? Может, его бывший босс там работает! Билл успел упомянуть, что раньше работал на детектива, который затем загадочным образом исчез!  
      — Чтоооо? — Шкипер взревел вместе с мотором. — Ты экспериментировал над бомжом, который признался, что работал на детектива?!!! Ты в своем уме?!  
      — Шкипер, они куда чаще врут, чем говорят правду! Я наслушался! Тебе там каждый расскажет, что он раньше работал на Белый Дом, или на Ми-6, или на королеву Гваделупскую!  
      — Тем не менее чёртов шпион запомнил твой код безопасности! — рявкнул Шкипер. — Подбери подходящее здание, мы почти приехали!  
      — Налево. Сверни здесь. Въезд на подземную парковку, будем надеяться, у них стандартные коды безопасности, и мы проскочим…  
      Шкипер сбавляет скорость, сворачивает и проскакивает мимо электронного шлагбаума. Повезло, системы защиты стандартные, и сигнализация не включилась.  
      — Ковальски, активируй камуфляж и бегом!  
      Мотоциклом они пользовались только когда спешили, а в остальных случаях на нем ездил Рико, и Ковальски изобрел специальную бомбу, которая, взрываясь, превращалась в машину. Вернее, подобие машины. В самый раз, чтобы обмануть преследующих мотоцикл полицейских, но совсем не подходящую для того, чтобы, к примеру, оторвать зеркало заднего виденья.  
      — Что это у тебя в руках, Ковальски? — поинтересовался Шкипер, пока они поднимались на служебном лифте.  
      Ученый бережно прижимал к груди небольшое ружье с толстым дулом, которое достал из рюкзака.  
      — Это пистолет Кальдерона… Я так его назвал, ну, временно… Может, ты… может, ты попробуешь сперва выстрелить им?.. — Ковальски умоляюще протягивал Шкиперу пухлое ружье. — Пожалуйста!  
      Шкипер потряс головой. Ковальски такой миленький… в смысле, глаза, заткнитесь.  
      — Ковальски, до цели — добрая сотня метров! Я ни за что не застрелю человека-паука из такой маленькой пушки!  
      — Ох, я совсем забыл сказать, Шкипер, он стреляет сетью, которая делает объект невидимым!  
      — Пушка невидимости? — Шкипер выхватил пухлое ружье из его рук. — Охренеть! Почему ты раньше про нее молчал?  
      — Потому что она не доделана! Для достижения эффекта необходимо как минимум три замыкания ключевых кристаллов…  
      — Черт, человек-паук таки разбил одно из окон! Он внутри здания теперь, пока мы тащились! — рявкнул Шкипер, взглянув на трансляцию. — Ковальски, прощайся с человеком-пауком, я не смогу выстрелить из пушки невидимости в таких обстоятельствах.  
      Они рванулись из лифта. Ковальски указывал путь. Это был бизнес-центр. Был поздний вечер, и большинство сотрудников уже разошлись. Сканер в телефоне Ковальски позволял определить, где находятся живые люди, а где нет.  
      Он походя взломал защиту на одной из дверей. Шкипер рванулся к окну, доставая бинокль. Проклятье. Толпа есть, журналюги есть, Человека-паука — нет. Он скинул рюкзак и стал расчехлять дезинтегратор. У того был отличный режим видения источников тепла сквозь стены.  
      — Шкипер, пожалуйста!..  
      — Ковальски, ты хочешь сидеть в тюрьме за предательство родины, эксперименты над людьми, хранение оружия и убийства? Потому что именно за это мы и будем сидеть, если человека-паука поймают, и он начнет говорить! Откуда тебе знать, запомнил ли он только твой пароль от временной лаборатории, и не запомнил ли он еще что-нибудь интересное?! Вот, полюбуйся! Он уже с кем-то беседует!  
      Зрелище было странное. Тепловое зрение давало контуры, и человек с шестью руками рядом с загнанным в угол обычным человеком казался картинкой из мультфильма.  
      — Может, он просто в шоке от происходящего… — Ковальски умоляюще взглянул на Шкипера. Тот положил руку на его грудь.  
      — Ковальски, я не могу допустить, чтобы нас рассекретили только из-за того, что тебе любопытно, как устроен мозг шестирукого бомжа.  
      Он убрал его руку и отвернулся, опустив голову.  
      — Да. Я понимаю. Прости.  
      В нормальном состоянии Шкипер уже давно бы врезал бы ему и приказал заткнуться, а теперь он медлил, высматривая, выжидая, — вдруг чертов наркоман вылезет обратно в окно?.. Его собеседнику потом можно будет затереть память…  
      Но в этот момент к шестирукому и его собеседнику приблизились еще два источника тепла… Копы!  
      Шкипер выстрелил.  
      Источников тепла осталось трое.  
      — Уходим, Ковальски.  
      Никакого секса у них в тот вечер не было, а ночью Шкиперу показалось, что он слышал, как Ковальски плачет. Впрочем, это было слишком тихо, чтобы сказать наверняка.


	17. Огонь I: Ловушка

      Хотя никто не пришел по их души, а история с «человеком-пауком» была объявлена «розыгрышем», Шкипер знал, что правительство просто так не оставит внезапное исчезновение шестирукого человека вместе с куском стены на глазах двух полицейских и одного, как выяснилось впоследствии, владельца магазина курительных принадлежностей. Что-то Билли успел им сообщить, поскольку этот мистер тоже пропал без следа.  
      Шкипер был прав, убив Билли. И его грызло, что если бы он не думал о Ковальски, то убил бы Билли на две секунды раньше, без копов-свидетелей применения дезинтегратора, являющегося запрещенным для всех, кроме спецслужб, оружием.  
      Но еще больше его мучило, что Ковальски так расстроился. Лабораторию пришлось свернуть, бомжей — распустить. К счастью, никто из них не видел Билли, кроме товарища, что его привел, но тот давно не показывался в лаборатории, а в новостях не сообщали имя.  
      Ковальски сидел на базе и собирал вазы династии Хань, на лице у него была смертельная скука, вселенское отчаяние и квинтэссенция печали всех щенят интернета.  
      Да, точно. Блоухолл. Шкипер так и не выбрался к Филу и Мейсону. Но… Нет. Он не согласен на такую неделю вдвоем.  
      Он подошел и обнял склонившегося над сканером Ковальски. Тот потёрся затылком о его грудь.  
      — Я почти закончил вазы, осталось всего две. Если хочешь, я сам могу отвезти их Джулиану. Мне бы… не помешало отвлечься.  
      Шкипер не слишком любил Джулиана, но тот и вправду мог отвлечь человека от чего угодно. Собой.  
      — Хорошо, съезди. Я тогда поеду к Филу и Мэйсону, все времени не находилось их расспросить. И кстати, если Морис еще не вернулся из отпуска, проверь сорокин дискобар. Он мне кажется чертовски подозрительным.  
      — А что с ним? — Ковальски вывернулся, в его глазах вспыхнул интерес.  
      — Я не рассказывал? Жюли установил сканер сетчатки и пальцев для всех входящих, якобы для создания прикольных спецэффектов. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы не заметить такую потрясную копилку ценностей, учитывая контингент его гостей, но Сорока утверждает, что все совершенно невинно.  
      — И правда странно, — с интересом произнес Ковальски. — Захвачу тогда кое-что из инструментов.  
      Шкипер поцеловал его. Ковальски ответил, но рассеянно. Ну да. Не становиться на пути между ученым и загадкой.  
        
      Фил и Мэйсон помогли Шкиперу с неожиданной стороны: оказалось, кто-то относительно недавно _угнал_ у них лайнер. Это было круто, хотя Шкипер предпочел умолчать, что именно его команда вызвала дефицит этого транспорта у одного психованного одноглазого террориста. Это могло быть совпадением.  
      А затем Шкипер увидел на столе у Фила брошюру научной выставки. Предпринимателей туда пригласили как почётных гостей и потенциальных спонсоров. Выставка должна была состояться через две недели.  
      Ковальски наверняка обрадуется возможности туда сходить.  
      Когда Шкипер ехал обратно, ему написал Рико, и он впервые за долгое время прочитал его сообщение целиком.  
       _«Мы прибыли по расписанию и поставили лагерь без происшествий. Рядовой активно знакомится с местными, я составлю расписание визитов на разные арены, чтобы успеть на все лучшее. Погода солнечная, ветра нет. Заначку удалось откопать вместе с неожиданным бонусом — чьей-то еще заначкой. Теперь взрывчатки и выпивки нам точно хватит. Я помню, что надо следить, чтобы Прапор много не пил. Все в порядке._  
       _Я рад, что удалось решить проблему с беглецом. Шкипер, ты как всегда на высоте. Поздравляю!»_  
      Шкипер поежился. Ковальски он об этом не говорил, но была еще одна причина не читать сообщения Рико. Противное ощущение, что это пишет кто-то другой.  
       _«Как проходит восстановление ваз династии Хань? Единственное, о чем я жалею, что не смогу увидеть их восстановленными._  
       _Мы встретили интересных мастеров огня, у некоторых из них уникальные техники, которые эффектны и производят впечатление. Жалко, что вас с нами нет. Вам бы понравилось. Впрочем, иначе вы не смогли бы нейтрализовать беглеца, и мы были бы раскрыты. Прилагаю несколько фотографий»._  
      «Фест зашибись. Бухло, фаер-шоу и голые телки» — пробурчал бы Рико, если бы говорил со Шкипером в реале. «Выдающиеся техники» дамочек, выдувающих огонь и крутящих огненные пращи были и впрямь выдающимися.  
      Шкипер вздохнул. Задница Ковальски так классно вчера смотрелась на его постели. Если бы чертов шестирукий урод выполз на пятнадцать минут позже…  
  
      Шкипер прогулялся до торгового центра. Он использовал дезинтегратор в режиме распыления, и поэтому при выстреле тот снес часть стены, но это все уже заделали так, будто ничего и не было. Заходить внутрь он не стал, наверняка там сейчас все просматривается.  
      В интернете строили теории по поводу «человека-паука», но основная версия гласила, что это был андроид, который взорвался. В принципе, достоверно: вечер, зеркальные окна, высота, с которой сложно отличить человека от андроида. Тем более в свете последних событий ЧПА, андроиды стали в тренде.  
      Однако правительство не дремлет. Шкипер не мог точно сказать, _что_ видели полицейские, и успели ли они услышать что-то важное. Но владельца магазинчика допросят, а тот точно успел увидеть. Да и камеры наверняка были.  
      Если их секретную базу рассекретят, их найдется, за что упечь, на много, много, много пожизненных сроков. Но туда еще надо попасть. Но если кто-то расскажет, что «вот этот человек дал мне сыворотку, от которой у меня выросли четыре руки, а вот этот — дезинтегрировал меня как свидетеля» — то это будет плохо. Шкипер сделал все правильно. Это Ковальски как всегда унывает на пустом месте.  
      Ладно. Это все неважно. Операция «Разведданные на миньонов Блоухола». У Шкипера было еще несколько источников, с которыми он и связывался весь день. Затем проконтролировал перевоз оборудования из лаборатории на базу и дополнительно зачистил чердак от возможных улик.  
      И только потом позвонил Ковальски и рявкнул, что ему пора возвращаться. Он не понимал, как можно столько времени терпеть Джулиана. К его удивлению, Ковальски ответил без видеосвязи.  
      — Прошу прощения, сэр, я буду примерно через два часа! — голос у него был весьма нервный.  
      — Два часа? С какой стати? Чем ты там занимаешься, Ковальски?! Включи видеосвязь!  
      — Это… немного бесполезно сейчас, сэр.  
      — Что?! Это приказ!  
      На голографическом экране показался черный квадрат, на котором слабо виднелись очертания худого лица Ковальски. А потом его заслонила знакомая до боли смуглая рожа.  
      — Не надо так орать, большой босс. У нас тут просто отключили электричество. Мы скоро выйдем — как только Мортиша сообразит, как нас выпустить…  
      — Что-о? Ковальски, отчет! — Шкиперу казалось, что он сейчас взорвётся от ярости. Потому что Джулиан не просто сохранял омерзительное спокойствие, Шкипер очень четко различил, что он обнимает Ковальски за шею. Его. Его Ковальски. В темноте торчит с этим недоразумением.  
      — Помнишь, ты сказал заценить дискобар Джулиана? — с неохотой произнес лейтенант. — Я так и сделал. Никаких следов того, что система «стучит», я не обнаружил. То есть данные доступны только Джулиану. Но…  
      — Но почему-то когда мы зашли внутрь, система заперла меня и умника, поскольку отключилось электричество. Сейчас пытаюсь объяснить Мортише, как открыть двреь, но эта тупая самка нихрена не понимает.  
      — Шкипер, все не совсем так. Электричество отключилось только в дискобаре и заблокировало все входы. И снаружи у Мортиши не получилось зайти, хотя система хранит ее данные сетчатки и пальцев. Понятия не имею, почему это произошло, но думаю двух часов мне хватит, чтобы выяснить это.  
      — Что за ерунда, Ковальски? — рявкнул Шкипер, зашнуровывая ботинки. — У тебя есть пистолет, выбей долбаный замок и все!  
      — Шкипер, он установил поднимающиеся двери.  
      — Так, где ты хранишь свою лазерную пилу? Я еду к вам. И, Твое Чертово Величество, слезь немедленно с моего заместителя!  
      — В лаборатории, налево, за столом отсек для инструментов.  
      «Это просто недоразумение, это просто недоразумение, это просто недоразумение, потому что Джулиан идиот. Это вовсе не ловушка, совсем не ловушка, и Мортиша хоть конечно и супер крутой хакер, ну что ж, это просто глюк системы, бывает, это не ловушка, не ловушка, не ловушка…»  
      — Джулиан, предупреди своих людей, что я еду.  
      — Эээ. Мой телефон почему-то тоже сломался, — безмятежно заявило Сорочье Величество, сунув в камеру свою наманикюренную конечность. — Вот, посмотри сам!  
      — Это правда. Мортише мы звонили с моего, — спокойно произнёс Ковальски.  
      — Значит, позвони Мортише еще раз и скажи ей, чтобы она предупредила охрану, что я приеду, — процедил Шкипер.  
      Он выехал на машине чисто по привычке, хотя ситуация, по мнению довольно большой его части, требовала мотоцикла. Тем не менее, вероятно именно благодаря этому Шкипер выжил. Ползя в пробке и проклиная Джулиана и его выебоны, он получил кучу времени на раздумья.  
      Система с самого начала показалась ему подозрительной. Джулиан упомянул, что в дискобар всего два входа. Он поставил в них новые двери. Поднимающиеся. Войти туда можно только…  
      — Ковальски! Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не засветил свою сетчатку!  
      — После того как я проверил систему, мне показалось, что в этом нет ничего страшного…  
      — О, дьявол. Ковальски, выходите оттуда как можно скорее. Через вентиляцию, выбив окна, я не знаю как, но выходите!  
      — Но Шкипер, что…  
      — Это была ловушка не на сорочьих дружков! Это была ловушка на нас!  
      «И это означает, что преступник имел доступ к государственным данным. Он запрограммировал систему так, чтобы превращать ее в ловушку, когда кто-то из нас входит в дискобар Жюли».


	18. Огонь II: Уважение

      Рико нравилась пустыня. Рико нравился фестиваль «Пылающий Человек», где было много, много людей, с которыми он мог почувствовать родство душ.  
      После Инцидента в Калифорнии Шкипер запретил Рико принимать любые наркотики, кроме алкоголя, но этот фестиваль был для Рико наркотиком сам по себе.  
      К тому же тут у него были знакомые люди, которые от него не шарахались. Он нашел их в прошлом году, и встретился и в этом. Они разделяли страсть к огню, и все остальное не имело значения.  
      Ему нравилось помогать им, и он не видел ничего плохого в огне ради огня. Шкипер в прошлом году зря рассчитывал на теракты и беспредел; здесь такое никого не интересовало, а Ковальски в самом начале наглядно объяснил всем и каждому, что фаерщики, деятели искусства и хиппи — низший слой населения, который ни один уважающий себя террорист с серьезными намерениями взрывать не станет. Нецелесообразно.  
      Прапор же пытался выполнить приказ «не париться из-за шрама», и, по мере уменьшения их запасов алкоголя, вполне в этом преуспевал.  
      По дороге он рассказал Рико, что Ковальски изобрел сыворотку, которая излечит его шрам, но Шкипер решил, что вначале ему следует пройти испытание «косыми взглядами». Прапор также сказал, что благодаря ей Рико так быстро поправился.  
      Поначалу Рико немного обеспокоило, с какой готовностью Шкипер и Ковальски спровадили Прапора на его попечение на фестиваль огня, но это чувство быстро сгорело от передислокации и количества новых лиц. Конечно, Рико был настороже. Если они чему-то и научились за все эти годы, так это быть спокойно готовым к любым неожиданностям. Но, скажем так, здесь, в пустыне Блэк-Рок, Рико был готов к ним немного спокойнее, чем где бы то ни было еще.  
      А на третий день Рико встретил Ее. Девушку, состоящую в родстве с огнем в не меньшей степени, чем Рико.  
      Техники Арлин были изумительны. Казалось, огонь подчинялся даже не ее жесту — ее мысли.  
      На самом деле к ней его привел Прапор, поскольку девушка выступала среди новичков, едва научившихся крутить пои, но быстро собрала вокруг себя толпу — сарафанное радио на фестивале работало на отлично, а затем и получила предложение присоединиться к более профессиональным группам артистов.  
      Рико пошел за ней, за этой Принцессой Огня, забив на все свои обязательства. Он вообще позабыл бы обо всем, если бы не примчавшийся на мопеде, переделанном под единорога, — _матерь божия, хорошо, что Шкипер этого не видит,_ — Прапор с разъяренным лидером группы Сияющие Тараканы, которым Рико обещал помочь с фаершоу.  
      — Я рад, что тебе понравилось выступление Арлин, Рико, но ты обещал, — юноша взял его за руку и настойчиво потянул прочь от круга. — Почему бы тебе не поговорить с ней после?  
      «Поговорить с ней». И ведь Прапор не издевается, он на самом деле считает, что Рико может _поговорить_ с Арлин, и та не сбежит от него с презрением. В смысле…  
      Огонь уничтожил все, что сказал ему лидер группы, и всю последующую болтовню Прапора, но огонь не смог сжечь мысли о том, как Рико относится к Принцессе Огня, потому что сами мысли о ней тоже были огнем. Он ходил за ней уже два дня. Но…  
      Камушки во рту перекатывались.  
      Он чувствовал к ней нечто большее, чем к обычной женщине. Да и к обычному мужчине. Сначала Рико вообще не видел разницы что трахать, если после ему так хорошо, и Шкипер долго выбивал из него это мнение, гораздо дольше, чем идеи о каннибализме.  
      Но к Арлин он чувствовал что-то… что-то похожее на то, что он чувствовал к Шкиперу. В гораздо меньшей степени, но… _уважение_. А Шкипер вдолбил ему, что «нельзя насиловать людей, от умений которых зависит твоя жизнь». Рико не то чтобы в это поверил… он просто подчинился приказу. Потому что Шкипер сказал тогда, что если он не сделает это, то дальше он пойдет один.  
      С тех пор прошло много времени, и Рико перестал, встречаясь с новым человеком, думать о том, как бы его выебать, или, возможно, съесть, — по крайней мере эти мысли были мимолётны и перестали быть навязчивыми, а в случае с мужчинами — почти незаметными, поскольку в Америке было много женщин, а они подходили для секса лучше, чем мужчины.  
      Но Рико научился «уважению» на службе, что значило: те, кто выше тебя по званию, и те, кто что-то умеют, — неприкосновенны.  
      Но Арлин умела то, ради чего Рико… ну не совсем ради чего Рико жил, но она была такой же… но при этом она была женщиной, соблазнительной, сияющей, гибкой и точной, как воин, и…  
      — Рико, у тебя слюна течет! — Прапор заглянул ему в лицо. Рико осознал, что он стоит со включенным телефоном на руке и смотрит в ту сторону, откуда его забрали с выступления Арлин, а вокруг уже собирается толпа, ждущая начала концерта. — Если хочешь, я могу сам поговорить с ней. Пригласить ее на твои выступления. Раз вам обоим нравится огонь, я думаю, Арлин будет не против.  
      Иногда проницательность Прапора бесила. Но сейчас Рико с изумлением осознал, что «хочет». Хочет, чтобы именно Арлин заценила, что он умеет делать. Эта сцена — не главная, у него на всю неделю расписаны пиротехнические шоу на разных площадках, включая последнюю и главную, и только так он может показать ей настоящего себя…  
      — Рико?  
      — Да. Да, хочу. — От неожиданности слова получаются совсем четкими, хотя Рико по привычке еще и кивает. Камушки во рту как будто совсем не чувствуются.


	19. Огонь III: Неловкость

      «Если это Ганс, я порву этого чертового мудака на клочки и сброшу их с Джулиановой крыши!» — Шкипер просто не мог припомнить, кто еще из его врагов тащился от взятия заложников, в принципе, это мог быть и Блоухолл, хотя это не в его стиле, и вообще мелковато, и…  
      У Ковальски телефон правительственного уровня. Будь это Ганс, он бы знал это, и тогда либо не поставил глушилку на связь вообще, либо подумал, как обойти эту проблему…  
      — Че за?..  
      Небоскреб, увенчанный Сорокиным пентхаусом, встретил Шкипера подозрительной темнотой. Горели только неоновые вывески, около входа стояла аварийка и бегала куча возмущенных гражданских, подсвечивая себе телефонами.  
      — Ковальски, электричества нет во всем здании! Ты жив?  
      — Да. И я этого не знал. Все в порядке, Шкипер, в таком случае это вообще не глюк, хотя не пойму, почему Мортиша…  
      — Потому что она тупааааая! — пропел на заднем плане Джулиан, обнимая Ковальски за шею. — Квадратная Башка, ты можешь починить электричество?  
      Шкипер многословно и витиевато рассказал Джулиану, в каких местах его организма он наладит электроснабжение, когда до них доберется. Мда. Небоскреб-то немаленький.  
      — А, вот и вы. Мортиша просила вас проводить, — на этот раз Шкипер заметил охранника заранее.  
      — У тебя есть кибергриф?  
      Охранник слегка растерянно метнул взгляд вверх.  
      — Ага. У Сороки есть кибергриф. Но он наверху, потому что вы, идиоты, даже и не подумали, спускаясь вниз, что мне будет хотеться подняться наверх, и притом _быстро!_  — процедил Шкипер.  
      «Правда, следует признать, что я мог бы взять наш, но мне это не пришло в голову, потому что идиот и Ковальски выдали мне неверную информацию». Шкипер открыл двери лифтовой шахты. Темнотень, он ничерта не видит где лифт. План опасен тем, что электричество в любую минуту могут включить, и тогда ему придется прорезать себе выход лазерной пилой. Но бежать двести этажей пешком — слишком медленно.  
      Кошка с легким звоном прилипает к стене лифта и возносит Шкипера на десять метров, а вторая уже летит вверх, чтобы прилипнуть к стене на десяток метров выше.  
      «Теперь и я как чертов Человек-паук, хоть и из другого мультфильма». Шкипер включает на телефоне фонарь, чтобы лучше видеть, куда он поднимается. Врезаться башкой в дно лифта не хочется. Он старается не думать про Ковальски.  
      Лифт застрял на сотом этаже, и Шкипер с садистским удовольствием прорезал себе путь лазерной пилой, хотя в принципе мог бы открыть двери шахты, и подняться на один этаж и продолжить восхождение, но… к черту.  
      Когда Шкипер добрался до Джулианова пентхауса, Ковальски и наполовину не раскурочил дверь, но… Но с ними ничего не случилось. Шкипер, приказав им отойти, проделал полукруглую арку лазерной пилой. Металл громко рухнул, но Сорокины причитания об испорченном имуществе не заглушил. Впрочем, плевать.  
      — Ковальски, ты жив!.. — выдохнул Шкипер и было рванулся к нему, но, вспомнив о Джулиане, осекся. Коротко обнял его во тьме, просто радуясь, что он жив, дышит, болтает, существует…  
      — Зато электричество по-прежнему мертво! — капризно произнес Джулиан, бесцеремонно влезая между ними. — О, зато мой телефон заработал!  
      В этот момент коридор вспыхнул золотым светом, а внутренние помещения Сорокиного дискобара — красно-оранжевым.  
      — Что за?.. — Шкипер отпустил их обоих, поскольку обнимать Сороку у него настроения не было. И не будет. Никогда.  
      — Это официально самая идиотская спасательная операция в нашем послужном списке, — Ковальски уверенно направился в сторону двери, щурясь от яркого света, и что-то там набрал. — Хотя странно, дверь все равно заблокирована.  
      Шкипер уселся прямо на пол и устало выдохнул. К нему, точно кот, мигом подсел Джулиан, который ни разу не устал, передразнил его глубокий вздох, а затем положил голову ему на колени и уставился в лицо. Шкипер положил руку на его горло. Тонкая. Тонкая шея. Он может придушить Жюли прямо сейчас, он может ему одной рукой сломать шейные позвонки, потому что из-за него…  
      Ковальски копался в пульте управления, стоя к ним спиной и не обращая ни малейшего внимания на происходящее.  
      — Эй, Сорока, ты мне в прошлый раз обещал выпивку. Сейчас самое время.  
      — Морииис! — завопил Джулиан и осекся. — Мортиииша!  
      — А что, твои долбоебы охранники умеют быть только долбоебами? — поинтересовался Шкипер, стряхивая Джулиана с колен и поднимаясь. — По-моему, принести напитки — это не так уж сложно.  
      — Ему просто нравится гонять именно Мортишу… — меланхолично пояснил Ковальски, копаясь в пульте. — Проклятье, ничего не понимаю!  
      Джулиан обнял Шкипера за плечи и повис на нем. Командиру казалось, что еще немного и он взорвется от ярости.  
      — Я тоже! — рявкнул Шкипер. — Поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы двое отвлеклись от доставания пульта и доставания меня и объяснили, какого дьявола тут произошло!!!  
      — Отключили электричество, двери заблокировались, кое-кто, благодаря чрезмерной паранойе, перепсиховал и вызволил нас за минуту до того, как электричество восстановили. — Ковальски спокойно и слегка насмешливо смотрел с высоты своего роста, как Джулиан увивается вокруг Шкипера. Глаза лейтенанта странно сияли, будто это зрелище его забавляло.  
      — А вот и нет, он просто волновался за меня, правда, Квадратная Голова? — Джулиан вконец охренел, потершись о Шкипера всем телом, но тот не успел, как планировал, ему врезать, потому что в коридоре появились Мортиша и двое охранников. Увидев их, девушка просияла неизменной улыбкой.  
      — Как хорошо, что вы уже высвободились! Шкипер, большое тебе спасибо!  
      — Ну хоть кто-то! — буркнул Шкипер, а Джулиан в этот момент проорал:  
      — Эй, принеси нам выпить. В мой кабинет!  
      Шкипер стиснул тощее запястье Джулиана, скинул его с себя, но не отпустил, продолжая сжимать. Охранники дернулись было, но столкнулись взглядом с Ковальски и отступили.  
      — Почему бы тебе, Твое Чертово Величество, не принести напитки самому? — процедил Шкипер, яростно глядя в темные глаза Джулиана.  
      — Ты хочешь получить виски из моих рук? — У Жюли как не было инстинкта самосохранения, так и не появилось. Еще и бровками подвигал.  
      — Я из твоих рук сейчас салат накрошу, если ты не свалишь в свой кабинет, и вы все, трое дебилов, не расскажете мне, как вы оказались в этой дебильной ситуации, четко и по порядку!  
      — Я — Король, ты не можешь мне приказывать, Квадратная Голова!  
      «Начинается, — подумал Шкипер. — Как Ковальски терпит этого дебила так долго?.. Мне трудно находиться с ним в одном помещении десять минут, потому что хочется его придушить!»  
      — Морти, в целях безопасности твоего короля, приказываю тебе рассказать все четко и по порядку. — Шкипер приобнял девушку за плечи и решительно направился в сторону кабинета Джулиана, не оборачиваясь. «Никогда бы не подумал, что однажды сочту Мортишу самой адекватной из любой выборки людей».  
      — Значит, сначала пришел Ковальски и принес вазы. Мы все их рассматривали и были очень рады им. Потом Ковальски сказал, что возьмет меня для какого-то внедрения. Мой Король согласился, и так я стала предметом оплаты…  
      «Беру свои слова обратно».  
      — Морти, с того момента, как эти двое дебилов зашли в бар. Кратко.  
      — Ну, они с Ковальски пошли в бар, а потом сразу позвонили мне, что у них выключилось электричество… — Блондинка подняла глазки к потолку, будто вспоминала историю, случившуюся в прошлом году. — Мой Король сказал мне посмотреть, что случилось, потому что они не могут выйти. Я посмотрела.  
      Мортиша замолчала.  
      Шкипер, Ковальски и Джулиан смотрели на нее.  
      — Ну и? Что было дальше? — не выдержал командир. — Как вышло, что весь дом оказался обесточен?!  
      Девушка похлопала ресничками, незамутненно глядя на Шкипера, и произнесла:  
      — Это я его выключила!  
      — Чтооо?! — хором заорали Ковальски и Джулиан. Дуэт блять дебильных дылд.  
      — Солнышко, зачем ты выключила электричество во всем доме? — спокойно поинтересовался Шкипер.  
      — Ну, я смотрела кино, где люди внезапно оказываются запертыми в комнате, — все так же улыбаясь, ответила девушка. — Там потом включался экран, и ничего хорошего с этими людьми не происходило. Поэтому я решила, если я выключу электричество, то экран не включится, и мой Король не пострадает!  
      Ковальски шмякнулся лицом о мягкий подлокотник зеленого дивана, изображая фейспалм, Джулиан же вскочил и схватил Мортишу за волосы.  
      — Ты, маленькая тупорылая идиотка! Из-за тебя мне придется чинить стену!  
      Шкипер перехватил его руку.  
      — Отпусти ее. Она хотела как лучше. И вообще…  
      — Да мне не больно, Шкипер, не надо!  
      Командир застыл, продолжая сжимать руку Джулиана, который уже отпустил волосы Мортиши и просто недоуменно на него таращился.  
      — И вообще…. Дай-ка я посмотрю на твой дискобар. В открытом виде. По твоей сетчатке.  
        
      Это было мерзкое, тянущее, отвратительное чувство запоздалого, или скорее вероятностного, могущего-случиться-но-не-случившегося ужаса, когда Шкипер обнаружил наверху, под самым потолком, вмонтированные в сплит-систему газовые баллоны.  
      — Ковальски, иди-ка сюда, — собственный голос прозвучал как-то странно. — И проанализируй-ка мне эти штуки. Только, наверное, в противогазе.  
      — Шкипер, это баллоны для дыма…  
      — Проверь. Их. Это. Приказ.  
        
      Баллонов оказалось семь, тогда как в системе управления значилось только шесть.  
      Когда Ковальски увез их в лабораторию, в шести оказался безобидный газ для спецэффектов, а в седьмом — убивающий человека за пять секунд нервно-паралитический.  
      То самое «Я-был-прав»-чувство, когда лучше бы ты был неправ.  
      И — кто бы мог подумать — жизни Ковальки и Джулиана на самом деле спасла Мортиша, а не он. Не рубани она электричество во всем здании, ядовитая капсула активировалась бы. Красота и идиоты спасают мир.  
        
      Первым делом он позвонил Рико и Прапору и рассказал им вкратце о случившемся.  
      — Будьте предельно осторожны, и особенно — встречаясь со старыми друзьями. На нас охота. Именно на нас, и противник не остановится перед жертвами среди гражданских, дискобар Сороки тому доказательство.  
      — Но здесь нет наших друзей, — возразил Прапор. — В смысле, есть люди, с которыми мы подружились, и знакомые Рико с прошлого фестиваля, но их нельзя назвать нашими друзьями…  
      — И тем не менее.  
      — Я к тому, что о нашей дружбе с Джулианом очень много кто знает, насколько я помню, о ней когда-то даже в газетах писали, а…  
      — С какого лешего вы вдруг все начали со мной спорить?! — рявкнул Шкипер. — Это приказ. Скажи спасибо, что я не приказал вам немедленно возвращаться!  
      — Спасибо! — В глазах молчавшего до этого Рико сияла искренняя благодарность. — Мы будем осторожны.  
      Шкипер с подозрением взглянул на друга. Рико говорил четко только когда находился в высшей точке возбуждения или предвкушения.  
      — Что у вас там происходит?  
      — Дело в том, что Рико… — Широкая ладонь подрывника закрыла не только рот, но и пол-лица Прапора.  
      — Все в порядке, сэр! — Рико вытянулся по струнке и отдал честь. — Я не планирую ничего опасного!  
      — Высылаю вам данные с камер Джулиана. Рабочие, которые устанавливали его дискобар, и чертова девица-дизайнер. В агентстве нам сказали, что она на них не работает, и что никакого заказа на дискобар к ним не поступало. Есть другой дизайнер с этим именем, но она никогда не была у Джулиана и не заключала никакого договора. Поэтому, и это приказ, как можно внимательнее изучите эти физиономии. Запомните их блять наизусть! Рико, особенно это касается тебя, потому что я узнаю этот расфокусированный концертный психопатический взгляд, когда ты человека от дерева не отличишь!  
      — Напомни еще про пальцы, — бросил мимопроходящий Ковальски как ни в чем ни бывало.  
      — Да. Наш враг, вероятно, имеет доступ к правительственным данным. Правительственным данным на нас! Чертова система была запрограммирована так, что уже хранила данные наших пальцев и сетчаток, ясно?!  
      — Так точно! — Рико снова вытянулся по струнке, Рядовой сделал серьезное лицо и кивнул. Этим двоим явно не терпелось рвануть на какой-нибудь концерт или просто что-нибудь рвануть.  
      — Ладно. Просто не вздумайте помирать. Конец связи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мортиша кродется, кродется... и кродет у Шкипера пафосное спасение жизни Ковальски. :'():-D  
> **Кибергриф – открытое воздушное транспортное средство, что-то вроде одноместного дрона, вследствие сложности и дороговизны не является предметом массового пользования. Руль отдаленно напоминает изогнутую шею грифа. Не развивают большой скорости, довольно сложны в управлении, используются для подъема или спуска в экстренных ситуациях. Могут управляться дистанционно, часто используются в спасении людей из пожаров. Активисты требует от авиакомпаний оснастить кибергрифами все места в самолетах для безопасности, но пока безуспешно.


	20. Огонь IV: С чистого листа

      — Вероятнее всего, — Ковальски постучал тонким пальцем по фотографии, — опасность представляет именно эта женщина.  
      Камеры наблюдения Джулинаова пентхауса в деталях запечатлели девушку-дизайнера и то, как она ловко обработала Джулиана. Проблема была в том, что она носила челку, красные очки с драгоценными камнями на пол-лица и густейший макияж. Что разумеется сразу же привлекло Джулиана, и затрудняло поиск по лицу, несмотря на то, что Ковальски пренебрег некими мерами безопасности при уходе с государственной службы и оставил себе доступ ко всем базам данных.  
      Но с таким макияжем можно было искать женщину очень долго, восстановленная версия лица получилась очень неточной, и под нее подошло уже двадцать женщин, а поиска еще оставалось 95%.  
      — Строители могли не знать, что они устанавливают, а программное обеспечение внедряла именно она. Баллон с ядовитым газом ничем не отличается от обычного…  
      — Ковальски.  
      — Да?    
      В такие моменты незамутненности он напоминал Мортишу. Сидит на стуле, полуобернувшись к Шкиперу, и смотрит невинными глазами. Впрочем… Впрочем да. Раньше было по-другому.  
      — Иди сюда. — Он похлопал рукой по дивану, на котором сидел. Ученый спокойно поднялся и сел рядом.  
      — Ковальски, черт возьми, ну как ты мог?.. — Шкипер обнял и завалил своего лейтенанта, и просто гладил его, дыша и наслаждаясь запахом его кожи. Живой. Теплый, живой. Шкипер так и не успел нормально его обнять с тех пор, как он вылез из проклятой дыры в дискобаре.  
      — Мог что? — Он обвил руками спину Шкипера, но тот наоборот отстранился, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
      — Ты ведь всегда… Я имею в виду, даже мне показалось странным это сканирование, зачем ты вообще полез внутрь, если говоришь, что не обнаружил следов того, что система стучит?! Да еще и по своей сетчатке, когда есть Сорокина!  
      Ученый приподнял голову и уставился на Шкипера с непонятным выражением на лице.  
      — Может, я просто хотел расслабиться и потусить?  
      Шкипер уставился на него, сжав пальцы на плечах.  
      — С Джулианом?!  
      Голубые глаза сверкнули льдом.  
      — Почему бы и нет?  
      — Но… — У Шкипера была бесконечность причин «почему бы и нет» и ни одной — «почему бы и да». — Но Ковальски, это же Сорока! Он в прямом смысле ненормальный, у него нарциссическое расстройство и… блять, ты ведь сам знаешь Джулиана!  
      Джулиан Ли был один из первых их американских сверстников, с которым они познакомились. Это было еще до военного училища, он приехал вместе со своим отцом, тоже политиком, «посмотреть на беженцев», поскольку Шкипер и его команда, переплывшие океан, наделали немало шуму в прессе. И уже при первом знакомстве с Жюли Шкипер едва сдержался, чтобы не прикончить его прилюдно или хотя бы укусить.  
      Потом Джулиан как-то притащился к ним на дорогой тачке и пожелал отвезти их в ресторан, Шкипер хотел было его послать, (потому что он бесил, он БЕСИЛ, он бесил неимоверно, этот избалованный самоуверенный кусок идиота, который в жизни палец о палец не ударил, который жил всю жизнь в мире, покое и богатстве, Шкипер ненавидел его всей душой, поскольку люто ему завидовал), но Ковальски, Прапор и Рико смотрели с таким восторгом, что язык не повернулся.  
      Когда они сидели внутри, восторженно и вслух обстановкой и едой восхищался только Прапор, хотя Шкипер знал, что Рико и Ковальски были с ним согласны, и, чего греха таить, он тоже. Попасть в такое чистое, роскошное, дорогое место было все равно, что попасть в другой мир. А затем некий официант, проходя мимо, сделал странное движение рукой в сторону Джулиана и… Шкипер ударом ноги выбил мини-бомбу из рук убийцы, и та впилилась в потолок, а Ковальски и Рико уже были на расстоянии трех метров от стола, утащив за собой Джулиана и Рядового, когда бомба рванула, осыпав присутствующих осколками пластика. К счастью, на втором этаже под местом, где она взорвалась, не было никого, и из дыры ничего не вывалилось. Шкипер к тому времени победил успевшего оказать сопротивление убийцу и с удовольствием выламывал ему плечo, прижимая коленом к полу.  
      После этого Шкипер немного пересмотрел свои чувства к Джулиану и стал его ненавидеть на один процент меньше, а этот избалованный парень решил, что спасение его жизни — это великая честь, и раз уж Шкипер ее удостоился, то теперь обязан нести бремя знакомства с Джулианом Ли до самой смерти.  
      С тех пор Джулиан отравлял им существование уже… Шкипер задумался. Получается, уже почти десять лет. Им было пятнадцать, по документам восемнадцать, а Джулиану было двадцать, хотя он не вел себя и наполовину своего возраста. Лет на шесть, не больше.  
      И сейчас он конечно обладает деньгами и властью, в основном — деньгами, причем своего умершего отца, но все равно, характер у него почти не исправился.  
      — Нельзя называть ненормальным человека, который богаче тебя, Шкипер. Джулиан не сумасшедший, он просто сфокусирован на себе, и тебя это раздражает, потому что ты тоже сфокусирован на себе, — спокойно заявил Ковальски.  
      — Что?! — рявкнул Шкипер, чувствуя настоящую обиду. — Сам-то, мистер-«Я, вероятнее всего, гениальнее всех живущих сейчас людей»!  
      Ковальки неожиданно смутился и отвел взгляд.  
      — Я не это имел в виду, Шкипер. Почему ты не допускаешь мысли, что я и Рико можем… хм… не разделять какие-то твои чувства? Мне нормально с Джулианом. И то, что он говорит только и всегда о себе, меня лишь забавляет, а не бесит. И я знаю, что когда я говорю о чем-то своем, он совершенно не понимает, что я говорю, но зато ему всегда интересен — я имею в виду искренне интересен — результат. Я никогда не слышал от него: «Ну и какую на этот раз бесполезную хрень, которая взорвется, ты придумал, Ковальски?».  
      Это было больно, и особенно больно от того, что этот разговор повернул в эту сторону именно сейчас.  
      — Ковальски… Жюли не жил с тобой под одной крышей, и не работал с тобой в одной команде. Твои изобретения действительно часто взрываются, не говоря уж о том, что ты постоянно пренебрегаешь элементарной техникой безопасности при их испытаниях! Так что уж прости, если я бываю несколько скептичен или саркастичен по этому поводу, но за безопасность отряда отвечаю я, а не ты!  
      Ковальски насупился и, не глядя на Шкипера, произнес:  
      — Ты все равно мог сказать это тысячью других способов. Спорим, ты даже не думал, что слышать такое от тебя — обидно?  
      — Черт, Ковальски, я просто спросил, какого черта тебя понесло сканировать сетчатку в дискобар!  
      Лейтенант слабо усмехнулся.  
      — Потому что я захотел зайти в дискобар, Шкипер, — он пронзительно уставился на него и облизал губы. — И выпить там. С Джулианом. И может даже потанцевать. Прикинь. Мы не только не все твои чувства разделяем, мы еще и не обладаем одинаковым набором увлечений.  
      Шкипер изумленно смотрел на своего заместителя.  
      — Я никогда не говорил, что вы должны разделять все мои чувства и увлечения, Ковальски. Просто мне казалось, что Джулиан раньше тоже тебя бесил… но если нет, то танцуй на здоровье… — Шкипер нахмурился, вспомнив, как Джулиан обнимал его в темноте. — Единственное, что мне не нравится, это привычка Жюли всех лапать, точнее, в данном случае, тебя.  
      Ковальски улыбнулся.  
      — Мне тоже не понравилось, что ты с ним танцевал. Все-таки у Сорочьего Величества есть определенный шарм.  
      Шкипер аж поперхнулся.  
      — Серьезно?! Ковальски, ты на самом деле подумал, что я и Сорока можем?..  
      — Да пошутил я, пошутил! — Ковальски внезапно обнял его, прижимаясь лицом к шее. — Хотя знаешь, Шкипер… ты неизменно относишься к Джулиану уже почти десять лет, а ведь он изменился. И мы изменились. Я не то чтобы подстрекаю, но если ты пересмотришь к нему отношение, может, увидишь в нем что-то новое и полезное.  
      Шкипер впился в него, сжимая в ответ. Он чуть не умер. Его лейтенант мог бы сейчас лежать мертвым в сорочьем дискобаре.  
      — Знаешь, Ковальски… Ты неизменно кладешь на правила безопасности уже как минимум пятнадцать лет, а ведь мир не стал безопаснее. И врагов у нас стало больше, и обстоятельства изменились. Я не то чтобы подстрекаю, я тебе приказываю: пересмотри свое отношение к правилам безопасности! И тогда я, так и быть, пересмотрю свое отношение к Джулиану.  
      Ковальски тихо засмеялся.  
      — Шкипер, я не могу стать таким же параноиком, как и ты. Мы тогда сведем с ума Рико и Прапора.  
      — Но я всегда оказываюсь прав!  
      — Не всегда, — он снова засмеялся, обнимая его. — Ты просто удивительным образом стираешь себе память о своих провалах.  
      — А ты их, значит, коллекционируешь, — процедил Шкипер. — Зачем?  
      Ковальски внезапно замер, а затем прижался к нему крепче.  
      — Я… я не знаю. Чтобы помнить. Я… я должен помнить, понимаешь? Потому что… потому что данные о поражениях — это тоже данные! Из них мы делаем выводы! Учимся на ошибках, понимаешь?!  
      — Это так, но я делаю выводы, а потом забываю. Потому что если все время держать в голове поражения, то никуда не придешь.  
      Ковальски упал головой на диван, разжав руки. Слегка улыбнулся и погладил Шкипера кончиками пальцев по лицу.  
      — Поэтому ты — командир, а я — твой первый лейтенант, — прошептал он. Это прозвучало неожиданно так эротично, что Шкипер покраснел, а по телу пробежали мурашки. Ковальски лежал под ним и просто смотрел пристальным сияющим взглядом, с легкой улыбкой на узком худом лице.  
      — Поцелуешь меня? — еще тише спросил он. — Пожалуйста.  
      Вообще, кроме Рядового, никто из них не отличался особенной вежливостью. (Ну, разве что Рико в сообщениях). Поэтому было забавно обнаружить залежи годами неиспользуемых «пожалуйста», которыми Ковальски закидывал Шкипера, когда хотел от него каких-либо действий в постели. Это было довольно нелепо, странным образом мило и совершенно не нужно, поскольку Ковальски просил обыденных действий, вроде поцелуй-обними, которые Шкипер и без всяких "пожалуйста" выполнял бы с превеликим удовольствием и гораздо чаще, чем Ковальски просил.  
      — Выполни мой приказ по поводу безопасности, — произнес Шкипер, глядя в его глаза. — Пожалуйста.  
      Ковальски неожиданно покраснел и кивнул.  
      — Кто-то от Сороки подхватил привычку передразнивать.  
      Шкипер заткнул его выпрошенным поцелуем. И еще десятком невыпрошенных. Просто на всякий случай.  
        
      — Ох, Шкипер, это было ужасно! — Ковальски едва дышит под ним, да и Шкипер тоже; сил хватило только на мысленное возмущение.  
      — А мне понравилось.  
      Ковальски попытался рассмеяться, и у него тоже не хватило сил, потому что он как и Шкипер был голый, потный, только что кончивший и совершенно обессиленный.  
      — Я не про это. Мне тоже понравилось. Я к тому, что мы сделали это в гостиной. На нашем общем диване. Господи. Я ведь теперь не смогу на него смотреть, не думая об этом. Это ужасно.  
      Шкипер не удержал смешок.  
      — Забей. Рико там отрывается на фесте пироманьяков, Рядовой выбрил ирокез, а мы что, должны только работать?!  
      — Кстати, про отрыв Рико, — Ковальски зловеще ухмыльнулся, вскинув руку с телефоном. — Рядовой только что мне проспорил три сотни баксов. А я довел Рико до истерики, впервые за долгое время.  
      Шкипер поерзал бедрами на его бедрах. Когда Ковальски так улыбался, его очень хотелось трахнуть снова. Но потом Шкипер осознал смысл его слов.  
      — Так, что это вы там затеяли?! — Шкипер взглянул на свой телефон, но у него не было никаких сообщений от Рико или Прапора. — Я ведь говорил тебе не экспериментировать над психикой Рико! Над телом — ладно, но не над психикой!  
      — Было бы над чем! — высокомерно фыркнул Ковальски. Шкипер мягко положил руку на его горло, но ученый лишь улыбнулся. — Ты ведь и сам не заметил, не так ли? А мы теперь официально знаем, что Рико моется раз в четыре дня!  
      — Что? Что ты несешь, Ковальски?!  
      — Ты ведь тоже не заметил, что татуировки Рико исчезли? — На мгновение сердце Шкипера пропустило удар, но Ковальски тут же мягко добавил: — Вместе со шрамами, Шкип.  
        
      Они знали об этом с самого начала, ну, вернее, с первого совместного купания. Спина, плечи, задница и ляжки Рико были буквально иссечены шрамами, словно он проехался по терке. Некоторые выглядели весьма свежими, другие — белые, очень старые.  
      «Кто с тобой сделал это?» — спросил Шкипер, но Рико не понял вопроса, а когда он уточнил: «Кто нанес тебе эти шрамы?», глаза Рико стали на мгновение совершенно пустые, а потом он неожиданно четко произнес: «Какие шрамы?».  
      Но Ковальски не мог так просто оставить загадку, и через некоторое время начал снова расспрашивать Рико, настойчиво и подробно. Рико слушал молча, его взгляд пустел, а потом он неожиданно набросился на Ковальски и чуть его не убил. Шкипер едва успел подставить собственное тело между башкой чрезмерно любопытного будущего ученого и острым булыжником. После этого вопрос о происхождении шрамов никогда не поднимался.  
      Вернее, он не поднимался до их прибытия в Америку, где их сперва посадили на карантин — мало ли, что за заразу приволокли беженцы из страны третьего мира. И когда врач пошел осматривать Рико, Шкипер даже не сразу вспомнил, и только когда услышал непривычное восклицание на чужом языке, а затем начало вопроса уже на их родном «Откуда?..», он бросился к врачу и зашептал, что Рико ничего не помнит, что это болезненная память, чтобы чертов врач оставил его в покое, поскольку понимал, что если Рико признают невменяемым, — а его признают, если он поступит с врачом так же, как с Ковальски, — то их отряду конец.  
      Тогда все обошлось, но затем, в училище… Шкипер так давно не был в школе, что и подзабыл про такие вещи, как общие душевые (да и, по правде говоря, вообще про душевые) и спортивные игры на свежем воздухе.  
      Поэтому — и это было крайне унизительно — ему пришлось одолжить денег у Джулиана, поскольку тогда они еще не были больше ни с кем настолько близко знакомы, и сделать Рико татуировки. Тот не спросил зачем и почему, просто кивнул, когда Шкипер сказал ему, с интересом выбрал рисунки, в основном с огненной тематикой, и ни разу не дернулся за все время, пока мастера покрывали узорами изрезанную шрамами плоть. Шкипер заранее как следует поговорил с ними и объяснил, что произойдет, если они зададут лишние вопросы, но все равно отсидел весь процесс рядом. Последнее, что ему нужно было, это чтобы Рико арестовали за нападение или убийство.  
      Татуировками Рико потом очень дорожил и поначалу довольно много ими любовался, но затем привык. А теперь…  
        
      — Получается, если мы обмажемся сывороткой, и у нас сойдут шрамы и татухи? — поинтересовался Шкипер.  
      — Ну да. Хотя с татухами я был, признаться, удивлен. В смысле, не ожидал, хотя следовало. — Ковальски с ухмылкой перебирал кучу гневных и матерных сообщений от Рико, где тот обещал спустить с него шкуру за потерянные татушки. — Прапор заметил, поскольку он внимателен к людям, и спросил меня, а я поспорил с ним, что Рико до начала фестиваля и какой-нибудь буйной пляски голышом и не заметит потери. Но удивительно, что он так разорался. Я ведь дал ему прекрасный повод сделать другие.  
      — Да и вообще, Рико крайне мало озабочен своей внешностью.  
      — К сожалению, это так, — вздохнул Ковальски. — Ладно внешностью, гигиеной он тоже крайне мало озабочен! Ну серьезно! Получается, он после того, как провалялся две недели в коме, даже не помылся!  
      — Ковальски, старое нытье! Рико моется только по приказу, а я был занят и забыл.  
      — Занят, — ухмыльнулся Ковальски.  
      — И забыл, — не моргнув глазом подтвердил Шкипер. — Но, честно говоря, мне все равно тревожно. Не понравился мне его чрезмерно собранный вид. Я думал, это твоя с Рядовым пакость, но, получается, он был чрезмерно собранным еще до того, как заметил пропажу татух.  
      — Не иначе как на свидание собрался, — хмыкнул Ковальски, дергая под ним ногой. — И кстати, о водных процедурах, слезь с меня, я ими пожалуй займусь. Шкипер? Шкипер!  
      Шкипер в ужасе таращился в лицо своего заместителя.  
      — Ковальски, а если это правда?  
      — Что — правда? Что я собираюсь в душ? Истина в последней инстанции!  
      — Да нет, блин, какой душ! Если Рико собрался на свидание?! В смысле, если Рико в кого-то там влюбился?! Прапор ведь его не удержит!  
      — Ну и что? — равнодушно и холодно произнес Ковальски. — Это фестиваль, как ты сам выразился, долбаных хиппи! Никто ничего не докажет!  
      — Хиппи они или не хиппи, но я не могу… — Шкипер осекся. Если он сейчас полетит в пустыню Блек-Рок через пол-Америки, то ему не достанется недели с Ковальски. — Слушай, ты ведь и сам знаешь, что у Рико большие проблемы со спрашиванием согласия на секс, когда он кем-то очарован! Это как столб огня, он забывает все приказы!  
      — Ну да, а на фесте полно раскованных девочек с горящими факелами, — хмыкнул Ковальски, у которого были не меньшие проблемы со спрашиванием у ближних согласия на эксперименты. — Шкипер, не паранойся. Мы ничего не знаем наверняка. Напиши Прапору. Если в дело замешаны свидания, романтика и прочие сопли с сахаром, то он обязательно в курсе этого и скорей всего возглавляет.  
      — Ты просто тоже не хочешь ехать! — внезапно догадался Шкипер и с восторгом понаблюдал, как Ковальски покраснел и отвернулся. Шкипер сжал его пальцы, прижимая к дивану, склонился и поцеловал в шею, кровь в которой яростно пульсировала. — Ты просто тоже не хочешь е-ехать! Хочешь остаться здесь со мно-ой!  
      — Шкипер, прекрати! — Ковальски извивается под ним совершенно бессмысленно и, пожалуй, даже возбуждающе.  
      — Скажи это.  
      — Иди к черту!  
      — Вот еще, у него слишком опасные интерьеры!  
      Ковальски усмехается. Шкипер прижимает его руки к его плечам.  
      — Давай. Скажи это. Скажи, что хочешь остаться здесь со мной.  
      Ковальски еще пару раз дергается, не глядя на Шкипера, затем облизывает губы и произносит:  
      — Скажем так, ты мне еще пока не наскучил настолько, чтобы сбегать в пустыню.


	21. Огонь V: Принцесса Огня

       _«…таким образом, приглашаю всех желающих взглянуть на завораживающе аутентичное, оригинальное и мастерское выступление Арлин, Принцессы Огня»._  
      — Что, даже на ошибки не проверишь? — усмехнулся Родни, лидер группы Сияющие Тараканы. Сейчас Рико его помнил, поскольку рядом не было ничего более интересного, и окружающие могли иметь имена. После концерта они сидели за сценой, пили пиво и болтали ни о чем.  
      — Рико всегда пишет без ошибок, Родни, — с готовностью отозвался Рядовой, поедавший очень подозрительную круглую конфету на палочке. Подозрительным в леденце было то, что едва ли кто-то на фестивале стал бы продавать обычные леденцы, но да ладно. Это же Рико нельзя наркотики, а не Прапору. — Как говорит Ковальски, «его высокоточная психопатическая концентрация позволяет ему лучше других делать тонкую и сложную механическую работу, не требующую умственных усилий».  
      Родни что-то ответил, но Рико уже не услышал. Предложенная Рядовым помощь воодушевила Рико, и он подумал, что даже если не сможет нормально поговорить с Арлин, то может написать о ней статью, разослать знакомым и запостить в группу фестиваля. Статья полезнее чем цветы, которых не доищешься в пустыне Блэк-Рок, а конфеты подозрительного происхождения лучше покупать только у проверенных людей.  
      — Хуя, скорость! — внезапно раздался голос Родни. — Эй, как ты?..  
      Но Рико уже не слышал — повернувшись, он увидел перед собой Арлин. Даже без неоновой краски ее волосы оказались чисто-белыми. На ней была простая черная футболка, завязанная под высокой грудью, короткие шорты, открывающие тонкую талию, соблазнительный животик с пирсингом и стройные сильные ноги. Икры были затянуты в высокие кеды, а руки — в перчатки до локтей без пальцев. Девушка держала алюминиевый бидон с крышкой. Она смотрела прямо на Рико, хотя тут присутствовал и Родни, только что отыгравший концерт, и Прапор, чья теперешняя внешность пугала лишь Нью-йоркских обывателей, а здесь вызывала вежливое внимание, и — Рико точно помнил, как слышал это — желание этот шрам лизнуть. Правда, он не помнил, закончилось ли это предложение согласием.  
      — Эм, привет, ребята! — голос у Арлин оказался неожиданно более взрослый, чем Рико представлял. И она по-прежнему смотрела на него! — Слушайте, такое дело, у вас не найдется керосина? Представляете, наш Джереми, будь он неладен, каким-то образом опрокинул всю нашу канистру, еще и оставив открытой, к тому времени, как мы обнаружили, там почти ничего не осталось, а нам еще до конца фестиваля выступать… — Она подняла свободную руку и непринужденно почесала в затылке. — Вот, бегаю по всем сценам, пробую набрать со всех понемногу, не поможете?..  
      Она улыбалась всем, но смотрела, казалось, только на Рико. Тот издал какой-то хрип. Родни усмехнулся, Прапор бросил многозначительный взгляд на Рико, а затем поинтересовался:  
      — Мы с радостью тебе поможем, Арлин. Но скажи, почему ты начала с нас?  
      — Кто сказал, что я начала с вас? — удивилась девушка. — Просто вы первые, кто не был занят из групп с фаер-шоу, к кому имело смысл обратиться.  
      — Тогда, вероятно, это судьба, — Рядовой подмигнул Рико и спрыгнул с помоста, на котором сидел. — Я — Радужный Единорог, это — Родни Блистательный, а это — Мастер-Маньяк, и он лучший про взрывчатке и огненным шоу! — Рядовой поманил Рико к себе.  
      — Эээм… Ну, а я — Арлин, — нервно хмыкнула девушка. — Типа просто Арлин.  
      — О, не волнуйся, — утешил ее Прапор. — Ты уже здесь три дня, а кличку обычно получают на четвёртый, если конечно не засветишься раньше.  
      Рико вздрогнул, когда Арлин крепко — очень крепко — пожала его руку, пристально глядя в глаза.  
      — Рада знакомству, Мастер-Маньяк.  
      — Ога.  
      — Рико не очень-то разговорчив, но зато он действительно мастер. Приходи к нам посмотреть фаер-шоу, он задействован почти во всех выступлениях, — Прапор с энтузиазмом пожал девушке руку.  
      — Эээ… будет очень неловко, если я спрошу, что с твоим лицом?  
      — Упал, катаясь на мотоцикле, — безмятежно ответил Рядовой. — Забавно, ты первая, кто решился задать прямой вопрос.  
      — Надо же, — Арлин поздоровалась и с Родни, но по-прежнему смотрела на Прапора. — Выглядит как осколочное ранение. Было больно, наверное?  
      — О да, довольно-таки, хотя я большую часть времени провёл без сознания. Впрочем, скоро я… — Прапор осекся. — В общем, я уже привык.  
      — Обалдеть, — Арлин зачарованно и беззастенчиво таращилась на лицо юноши. Затем повернулась к Рико. — А вот ты прям удивительно гладкий, в смысле, вообще без шрамов. Редко встретишь мастера огня без шрамов.  
      Рико нахмурился, взглянул на свои руки и вздрогнул от удивления. Шрамов, к которым он привык, не было. Но как?..  
      Прапор начал бодро рассказывать, какой Рико мастер. Тот пошел и наполнил для девушки бидон керосина. Его восхищало и немного тревожило, с какой непринужденностью Арлин говорила о темах, о которых обычно девушки не говорят, но еще больше его озадачила пропажа шрамов с руки.  
      То есть это было не просто странно, это было невозможно…  
      С одной стороны у него была Арлин, а с другой — что-то страшное, произошедшее с его телом.  
      Дыхание участилось, а стена огня начала трепетать и колебаться. Рико поспешил протянуть бидон девушке, поскольку рука у него начала ощутимо подрагивать; она что-то сказала, но он не понял. Во рту появилась какая-то горечь, камни налились тяжестью. Ему очень захотелось, чтобы Шкипер оказался здесь и врезал ему по морде. Пламя в голове стало истончаться, а этого ни в коем случае нельзя было допустить…  
      — Эй!!!  
      Рико вздрогнул и с изумлением уставился на Арлин, которая моментально убрала ладонь от его лица и на пару шагов отпрыгнула. На мгновение в ее глазах ему показалось какое-то довольное выражение, но оно тут же исчезло, сменившись виноватым.  
      — Эм, прости, я просто задала тебе вопрос, и ты на него не отвечал вообще, ты хотя бы кивни или покачай головой, это ведь ты можешь?  
      — О, конечно, Рико будет счастлив прийти на твое выступление, Арлин! — Рядовой тут же втиснулся между ними. — Настолько, что посчитал слова излишними!  
      «Что?»  
      Рико яростно закивал. Арлин нахмурилась, но затем ее лицо снова стало доброжелательным.  
      — О-окей, ладно, я буду вас ждать!  
      И ушла.  
      «Она… сама пригласила меня?..»  
        
      — Блин, это было самое глобальное затупление, которое я когда-либо видел, бро! — Стив, ударник и брат Родни, хлопнул Рико по плечу и протянул ему бутылку пива. — Девчонка вертелась вокруг тебя, строя глазки, а ты даже не кивнул ей?!  
      Рико пожал плечами, взял бутылку, увидел свою руку и вспомнил. В этот момент Рядовой произнес:  
      — Одну минутку, нам надо поговорить! — и утащил Рико подальше от знакомых. — С тобой все в порядке?  
      — Нет! — рявкнул Рико к неожиданности мальчишки и показал ему свою руку, на которой, помимо шрамов, раньше было несколько татуировок. — Что… — в памяти вспыхнули слова, которыми играл Рядовой всю дорогу до пустыни Блэк-Рок. «Шрам», «сыворотка», «Ковальски». Рико почувствовал зуд в пальцах. — Что — Ковальски — сделал — со мной?!  
      — Это часть лечения, Рико! — воскликнул Прапор. — Разве тебе не приятнее, что у тебя больше нет шрамов?!  
      «Шрамов?..» — это слово очень сильно поколебало огонь, но прошло слишком быстро.  
      — Татуировки.  
      Лицо парня внезапно непонятно с чего приняло разочарованный вид.  
      — Да. Татуировки тоже исчезли. Твое тело восстановилось до своего естественного вида, Рико. Или так, или ты бы остался…  
      Слова исчезли. Рико с изумлением смотрел сквозь веселящуюся на следующем концерте толпу, вдаль, на слабую полоску света у далеких гор на горизонте. Новый камень _и_ новое тело?..  
      Новый Рико.  
      Это звучало интересно и лишь немного обидно.  
      — …в общем, теперь можешь мыться. В смысле, это был приказ, переданный Шкипером. Просто он не уточнил, когда именно нужно тебе его передать. Да и Арлин, я уверен, оценит!  
      Рико навострил уши, услышав имя командира. Шкипер звонил накануне того, как Рико начал писать статью про Арлин, и приказал запомнить лица их новых врагов. (Вереница фотографий пронеслась перед глазами. Рико помнил их и был уверен, что не встречал никого похожего). Потом он обработал информацию дальше. Приказ — помыться? Окей, хотя лучше бы Прапор передал его пораньше, до того, как они приехали в пустыню.  
      Он нашел — ну почти нашел, скорее, отжал — канистру с водой, как Прапор его остановил.  
      — Рико. Здесь все могут помыться бесплатно. Просто… — он кивнул на душевые, расположенные на открытом воздухе, как мойка машин, но под странной алюминиевой фигурной крышей. — Только так.  
      Преимущество бесплатных душевых было в том, что можно было разглядеть себя в зеркальных стенах.  
      Недостаток — все, кому было нечего делать, могли тоже это разглядеть. Вероятно, это часть того современного искусства фестиваля, к которой Рико не имел отношения. Вполне возможно, полуоткрытые душевые с зеркальными стенами являются чьей-то инсталляцией или интерактивным перфомансом.  
      Рико пялился на свою гладкую, бугрящуюся мускулами, спину. Он точно помнил, что последний раз, когда он принимал душ, она выглядела по-другому.  
      — Вау! Ты такой накачанный! — чернокожая девушка в сверкающем и переливающемся костюме с крыльями за спиной призывно поглядела на мокрого Рико. — Пропадаешь в спортзале каждый день?  
      Рико знал, что это означает «Давай потрахаемся», но именно в данный момент не мог ответить так, как следовало, и просто пожал плечами.  
      Он вспомнил — девушкам всегда нравилась его спина. Они всегда гладили ее, рассматривали татуировки и …и становились более податливыми. _Арлин_ могла бы стать более податливой, увидев Рико, но сейчас… Кожа на его спине была девственно чистой. Рико почувствовал, что хочет вжать Ковальски в песок и бить его равнодушную морду до тех пор, пока он не вернет всё на место.  
      Поэтому, покончив с водными процедурами, он развернулся.  
      Ковальски ответил, что если Рико продолжит хамить, в следующий раз он ему не только татуировки удалит.  
      Ковальски всегда отвечал ему так, будто отмахивался от комара. Он не знал, что узоры слов Рико запоминает намного лучше, чем звуки. Звуки, издаваемые людьми, зачастую не слишком приятны, зато слова… слова похожи на ветки, разложенные на земле и облитые бензином. Сначала слова это просто буквы, узор, а затем, когда предложение дочитывается, они вспыхивают, и в нем появляется смысл. Рико очень полюбил читать здесь, в Америке, хотя ему пришлось учиться практически с нуля. Может быть именно потому, что ему пришлось учиться практически с нуля.  
      Впрочем, дела вскоре отвлекли его от размышлений о Ковальски. Тот все равно был старше по званию, и бить его можно было только в мечтах или на тренировках.  
      Они вернулись к стоянке, и Рядовой долго и тщательно помогал ему одеваться. Рико был немного удивлен, насколько юношу захватила идея его свидания с Арлин. Рико решил, что пускай, хотя процесс переодевания был утомительным. К счастью, он не взял с собой много одежды, так что Прапору особо не из чего было выбирать. Мальчишка по этому поводу смешно морщил лицо, хотя со шрамом его привычные гримаски смотрелись странно.  
      — Ладно, я сделал все что мог. Пойдем, Рико. Как думаешь, может, ты бы мог что-нибудь подарить Арлин из того, что есть у нас? Цветов мы тут, увы, не найдем.  
      «Ну почему же. Я могу сейчас назвать как минимум три инсталляции, где применялись цветы — деревянные, металлические и искусственные. Но я не уверен, что Принцесса Огня оценит такой букет», — подумал Рико, садясь за руль обычного мопеда, арендованного для перемещения по пустыне, и глядя на чудовищный единорогомопед Прапора. Надо ли поинтересоваться, где он его взял?  
      Пока они ехали к сценам, уже окончательно стемнело, на многих стоянках зажглись огни, а кое-кто даже развел настоящие костры. Было прохладно, но безветренно. Рико ехал мимо людских огней, сквозь переплетающиеся ленты запахов благовоний, пищи и табака, и думал, что вполне может подарить Арлин цветы, которые ей понравятся.  
        
      — Вау, это было типа ваще зашибись! — Синие, зеленые, розовые и янтарные искры взмывали в небо, распускаясь трехмерными зонтичными цветами, словно дары гигантских акаций. Арлин, со смазавшейся после более чем успешного выступления неоновой краской по всему телу, зачарованно смотрела вверх, на уже гаснущие огни. — Ты их у кого-то спер или сам сделал?  
      Сидевший поодаль на песке Рико покачал головой и кивнул, подготавливая следующие фейерверки к запуску. Девушка вдруг поднялась и подошла к нему совсем близко.  
      — Слушай, так не пойдет. Ты можешь хотя бы… Я не знаю, писать мне ответы на телефоне? — она указала на телефон-браслет на руке Рико. Тот изумленно уставился на девушку. — Я подожду, мне не сложно, но я не могу вести игру в одни ворота, понимаешь?  
      «Мне очень нравятся твои выступления», — написал Рико и перевернул сияющий в ночи голографический экран так, чтобы Арлин могла прочесть.  
      «Огонь словно бы слушается одной твоей мысли».  
      «Я никогда еще не видел столь невероятных техник и такой пластики движений».  
      Вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, Арлин нахмурилась:  
      — Так это тебе я обязана рекламой и толпой народа? Ты написал ту статью?  
      Рико кивнул, хотя слегка смутился — вопрос был задан таким тоном, будто он сделал что-то плохое. Он сглотнул слюну и перекинул все четыре камня за одну щеку.  
      — И ты охренеть как быстро пишешь, — добавила Арлин задумчиво, покачиваясь на носках в весьма соблазнительном ритме. — Впрочем, с твоими навыками подрывника…  
      Стена огня в сознании Рико следка затрепетала, словно в преддверье холодного ветра с дождем, который едва ли мог заглянуть в пустыню Блэк-Рок. Рико подпалил фитиль и поднялся, увлекая Арлин за собой. Ее талия была мягкой и теплой, и такой тонкой, что Рико пришлось переложить все четыре камня себе на язык, чтобы унять охватившее его желание.  
      Отведя Арлин на достаточное расстояние, он убрал руку и написал: «Смотри на небо».  
      Фейерверки с паучьим присвистом один за другим взвились в небо, почти синхронно, хотя чуткий слух Рико уловил разницу. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять…  
      «А», «Р», «Л», «И», «Н».  
      Изготовить буквенный фейерверк за вечер было непросто, учитывая, что половину вечера Рико потратил на помощь другим, на одевание и на само выступление Арлин. Буквы получились разухабистые, совсем неровные, но Рико счел, что для двухчасовой импровизации фейерверк вышел достойный: буквы взорвались почти синхронно и сохранили свой исходный порядок.  
      — Как красиво… — нежные пальцы девушки сжали запястье Рико и скользнули в ладонь. Арлин зачарованно смотрела на свое имя, выжженное в небесах, и в ее зрачках сияли отсветы огня, но Рико внезапно показалось, что она думает о чем-то другом. Хотя обычно он вообще не мог понять, о чем думают другие люди, особенно — не военные, особенно — девушки. — Ты сделал это для меня?.. — она повернула к нему лицо и тут же рассмеялась. — Да, наверное, идиотский вопрос, — она хихикнула. — Это очень круто, спасибо! — она поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала Рико в щеку. Рико перехватил ее руку и, притянув к себе, поцеловал в губы. Она не вырвалась, но и не ответила, лишь смотрела на Рико лукаво из-под растрепанных белых волос.  
      — Эм, хм, уже поздно, в смысле, еще рано, в общем, для таких вещей, окей? Это конечно очень круто, что ты сделал, но я… — она отстранила его, положив ладонь на грудь. — Рико, я знаю тебя полвечера. Я так не могу. И, пожалуйста, отпусти мою руку, а то ты ее сейчас сломаешь.  
      Рико поспешно разжал пальцы, поскольку наносить людям случайные травмы из-за их хрупкости ему доводилось и не раз. Дело было в другом. Ему совсем не понравилось, как она все это говорила: торопливо и очень равнодушно, словно читала вырезку из газеты. Арлин отпрыгнула на пару шагов и взглянула на свой телефон.  
      — Благодаря тебе у меня завтра куда более насыщенный день, чем я предполагала. Хочу везде успеть. Ты участвуешь в поджоге Толстого Савио?  
      «Толстый Савио» была инсталляция-скульптура здоровенного стометрового удава, набитого, по словам создателей, различными дымными смесями. Завтра они планировали поджечь его, начиная с хвоста, и посмотреть, как будут взрываться и вспыхивать разноцветные дымы, но Рико, как пиротехнику, там делать было нечего. Насколько он знал, поджиг «Толстого Савио» сводился к одному движению зажигалкой.  
      «Нет. Пойдем посмотрим вместе?» — написал он.  
      — Пойдем, — кивнула Арлин. — Слушай, ты вообще не говоришь, или просто, — она замялась, — тебе лень?  
      Так этот вопрос ставил только Шкипер в минуты праведного или не слишком гнева. Рико сделал глубокий вдох, распихал камни по щекам и произнес, чеканя слова:  
      — Плохо получается.  
      Арлин вздернула брови.  
      — По-моему, так вполне неплохо. И голос у тебя нормальный.  
      Рико покачал головой. «Опять». В голове крутилось долгое и понятное объяснение, но выговорить его… он мог только написать.  
      — Не получается много.  
      Девушка усмехнулась.  
      — А ты хочешь много, но вообще молчишь? Может, потому и не получается, что мало практики?  
      Рико вздохнул. Этот вопрос он тысячу раз слышал, и будь на месте Арлин какая-то другая девушка, он бы вообще проигнорировал, а мужику бы возможно врезал по морде. Умники блять нашлись.  
      — Мне не нравится говорить вслух. Противно. Звук неприятный. Писать просто. Слова беззвучно возгораются смыслом прямо в сознании.  
      Арлин скорчила нарочито удивленное лицо с по-дурацки приподнятой вверх бровью, затем покачала головой. Рико и сам не ожидал, что произнесет последнее предложение, а на лице Арлин явственно читалось: «А по-моему, маловато практики». Рико твёрдо встретил ее взгляд. Нет уж. Учиться болтать со скоростью Ковальски он не станет даже ради Арлин.  
      — Как знаешь, — девушка улыбнулась, будто признавая свое поражение. — Ладно, давай, до завтра. Спасибо за фейерверки… и за статью. Рико.  
        
      Когда он вернулся на стоянку, Прапор уже мирно сопел, свернувшись клубочком в спальном мешке. Рико написал Арлин сообщение, но она либо уже спала, либо не захотела отвечать. Ему хотелось ее чем-то удивить и завтра, но в голову ничего не приходило. Наверное, надо было сначала показать обычные фейерверки, а потом писать имя?.. Или сделать новую надпись, но какую? «Принцесса Огня»?..  
      Пока Рико тупо ходил за ней по пятам и смотрел на нее, он спал спокойно, но в эту ночь сон его был хрупок, тревожен и полон окрошки из событий этого же дня. Он ворочался с боку на бок, как будто сам был камнем во рту, новым, неудобным, непривычным. Рико снилось, как он ворочается и трётся о другие камни, а те злятся, что он грохочет и непривычной формы.  
      А с утра Арлин написала ему, и он ответил, все стало как-то спокойно и хорошо, он ответил и сразу же заснул — нормальным, не изматывающим трехчасовым сном, который прервал засоня Прапор, поднявшийся в час дня и сильно удивившийся тому факту, что Рико еще спит.  
        
      Рядовой с юношеским любопытством выспросил подробности ночного свидания и заявил:  
      — Не понимаю, почему ты считаешь его неудачным. Она же не сбежала и не отвергла тебя.  
      Рико считал любое свидание, после которого не было секса, пустой тратой времени. Объяснить это Прапору, который считал секс необязательным приложением к свиданью, Рико не мог. Он помнил, как еще несколько лет назад Шкипер буквально затащил мальчишку в бордель, чтобы он там лишился порочащей его честь девственности. Прапору же нравились именно ритуалы ухаживаний, смысл и значение которых они, дети войны, понимали слабо и зачастую неверно. Никому из них не казалось необходимым и интересным узнавать, какие у девушки любимые блюда и как она относится к глобальному потеплению, чтобы ее трахнуть. Они выучили правила, они их использовали, но сами необходимости в них не видели. Это было как субординация в армии: вступив в игру, ты соглашаешься с принятыми в ней правилами, даже если они тебе кажутся тупыми, но только до тех пор, пока есть кому наблюдать за твоим поведением.  
      Прапору же было интересно по-настоящему. Благодаря его модельной внешности и внимательности к людям девушки им очень интересовались, причем порой настолько недвусмысленно, что даже Рико замечал эту недвусмысленность, а Прапор продолжал, излучая ауру чистоты и невинности, вещать о глобальном потеплении какой-нибудь сгорающей от собственного неудовлетворенного огня собеседнице.  
      Рико пожал плечами. «У меня другие критерии успешного свидания». В отличие от Шкипера и Ковальски, Рядовой читал его мысли через раз и сейчас конкретно промахнулся:  
      — Ты не забыл о приказе Шкипера? О людях, которые возможные подозреваемые?  
      «Нуууу… почти нет?»  
      — Я тоже сомневаюсь, что кто-то из наших врагов поедет за нами в пустыню Блэк-Рок, но все возможно, — с важностью произнес Рядовой. — Так что не забывай следить не только за действиями, но и за лицами окружающих.  
      «Сам и следи, если тебе нечего делать. Тут большая часть людей раскрашены до неузнаваемости или в костюмах».  
      — Я к тому, что, учитывая количество легковоспламеняющихся и взрывчатых веществ, кто-то может просто… ну, убить нас с помощью них, понимаешь? Как-нибудь там незаметно увеличить дозу…  
      — Ты не Шкипер и не Ковальски, — отрезал Рико. — И у тебя не получается ими быть.  
      «…тем более одновременно».  
      Он знал, что несправедлив к мальчишке, тот не заслужил таких резких слов, но все мысли Рико были заняты Арлин. Она…  
      В этот момент он осекся и понял, что забыл положить в рот камни. Впервые за неизвестно сколько лет пробуждений. Вот почему он чувствовал себя так странно. Рико метнулся к спальнику, достал баночку на ремне, быстро, как таблетки, опрокинул ее содержимое в рот и сразу почувствовал себя лучше.


	22. Прошлое I: Мария

      — Шкип!.. — Ковальски выгнулся, пальцы с ногтями впились в плечи, а Шкипер прижался к его груди и зажмурился от удовольствия, стискивая и прижимая крепче узкую спину и задницу. Он обожал, когда Ковальски так делал, терял свой холод и становился под ним горячим, практически кипящим от возбуждения.  
      «Я обожаю тебя» — Шкипер прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать это вслух. Недавно Ковальски заявил, что ненавидит лживые высказывания, когда Шкипер сказал ему это. А поскольку Ковальски считает себя умнее всех, то лживые — это те высказывания, которые таковыми считает он, и никак иначе.  
      Поэтому Шкипер беседует с ним на языке тела, и этот язык тело Ковальски понимает намного лучше, чем сознание Ковальски, вечно занятое какой-то научной хренью.  
      Он вжимает своего лейтенанта в постель и двигается быстрее и глубже. Командиру кажется, что сам воздух вокруг них плавится. Ковальски стонет, и Шкипер прихватывает губы ученого, и тот открывает рот шире, захватывая и посасывая его язык.  
      — Дай… Дай мне кончить, Шкипер… — Ковальски рвет поцелуй, только чтобы простонать это, и снова впивается в его рот. Шкипер просовывает руку, сжимает его член и продолжает его трахать еще быстрее, ему хочется кончить вместе, вместе с ним, внутрь него, ему хочется трахать его без резинки, потому что это ведь так чертовски очевидно, что Ковальски — его, он принадлежит ему, всегда принадлежал и будет принадлежать.  
      Шкипер отгоняет от себя мысль о том, что Ковальски так страстно и расслабленно отдается ему лишь потому, что считает, что когда эксперимент завершится, их отношения закончатся.  
      Нет. Он не будет сейчас думать об этом. Ни за что.  
      — Я обожаю тебя, Ковальски, — рвано шепчет ему на ухо Шкипер. — И мне плевать, что ты в это не веришь.  
      Он засыпает с улыбкой в его объятиях, а во сне переворачивается и обнимает его сам. Ковальски засыпает мгновенно и просыпается ровно через шесть часов, как по будильнику. Шкипер же еще долго лежит в темноте, гладя его руки и глядя в потолок. Он ни о чем особо не думает, но и не может заснуть.  
  
      Шел четвертый день Фестиваля Огня. Прапор по приказу все-таки раскололся, что Рико влюбился в какую-то танцовщицу, но прежде, чем Шкипер успел расстроиться, огорошил его тем, что чувства вполне взаимны. Изумительно. Рико наконец-то нашел себе девушку.  
      В принципе, Рико — завидный жених. Здоровый, сильный, вполне обеспеченный и молчит — чем не подарок для женщины? А то, что психопат, ну так надо просто запомнить несколько правил использования. Но Рико постоянно выбирал каких-то необычных девиц, с чрезмерно богатым внутренними миром и тоже молчаливых, а когда никто из пары не разговаривает, строить отношения трудновато.  
      Ну и еще этот пунктик по поводу изнасилования.  
      Половое созревание у Рико происходило в военное время, и для Шкипера это был полный пиздец. Сейчас ему кажется, что он просто не успел обзавестись ни особыми предпочтениями в сексе, ни особыми предпочтениями к людям, просто потому что ему непрестанно приходилось во время своего полового созревания следить за Рико.  
      У Рико вообще не было никаких моральных норм. Никаких. НИКАКИХ.  
      Первая женщина у них была одна на троих. Это была одновременно и очень приятная история, и очень неприятная. В лесу они встретили девушку, которая сказала, что тоже скитается, и попросила ее приютить, весьма недвусмысленно глядя по очереди то на Шкипера, то на Ковальски.  
      Им только исполнилось тринадцать лет, и они уже год как не разговаривали с женщинами. Ковальски в нее мгновенно влюбился, Рико — почему-то вначале испугался, Шкипер… ну он на самом деле тоже влюбился, но сдерживался, ведь они были на войне.  
      Но никаких драк не произошло, она сама себя им предложила. Вначале — ему одному, но он — да, затупил, потому что это было слишком непривычно и странно. Мария увлекла его подальше от всех, и Шкипер в первый, да и во второй момент все видел в этом подставу, хитрый план, чтобы разделить его с товарищами и поодиночке убить, и потому начал нести какой-то адский бред про «оставшихся в лагере друзей». Тогда Мария поцеловала его и сказала: «Хорошо», и в тот момент он вообще не понял, что это значит, поскольку впервые целовался с женщиной.  
      Они вернулись в лагерь, а вечером… Шкипер до сих пор почему-то помнил отчаянно-умоляющий взгляд, который Ковальски бросил на него, когда Мария, безошибочно угадав парня с самым длинным членом, взяла у него в рот. Почему он так смотрел, Шкипер так никогда и не понял.  
      Шкипер помнил ошарашенное, опустошенное лицо Рико, когда он впервые кончил в женщину. Это выражение Шкипер очень хорошо запомнил, вернее, оно впечаталось в память, поскольку после того, как Марии не стало, Рико пытался трахнуть абсолютно всё.  
      Когда оба твоих лучших друга ненормальные, собственное безумие приходится держать в узде. Тем не менее он постарался припомнить разные _видео из дома_ , а также не думать о разных _воспоминаниях об увиденном в разрушенных городах_ , он постарался не только трахнуть девушку, но и доставить удовольствие и ей. Возможно, поэтому они остались живы.  
      Мария была удивлена, после она целовала и целовала руки, лицо и губы Шкипера, хотя это было совсем не так приятно, как ему казалось, что должно было быть.  
      А ночью она сбежала, прихватив всё их оружие, еду и ценные вещи, которые смогла найти.  
      Это был жестокий, но очень ценный урок в их жизни.  
      Следующий был просто жестоким. Проснувшись с тяжелыми головами — вероятно, Мария подсыпала им снотворное, поскольку ни о каком алкоголе речь ни шла — они отправились на ее поиски. Дело было не в мести, дело было в выживании.  
      Они нашли ее через день. Полураздетую, окровавленную… мёртвую. Рядом валялся труп голого мужчины лет сорока с простреленной грудью. Ни оружия, ни других вещей вокруг.  
      Ковальски отвернулся, скрывая слезы, а Рико спокойно подошел к трупу и… Шкипер несколько секунд не мог поверить своим глазам, но затем все-таки оттащил Рико и прижал его к дереву. Он был в шоке, что тот только что собрался трахнуть труп. Когда Ковальски услышал, в чем проблема, он неожиданно начал нервно и истерически хохотать, а Рико, безмятежно кивнув на труп мужчины, взглядом поинтересовался у Шкипера, «можно ли его?».  
      Предательство Марии его нисколько не взволновало, равно как и ее смерть, равно как и тот факт, что без оружия они не выживут ни в лесу, ни где-либо еще. Познание секса сделало Рико равнодушным к побочным процессам жизнедеятельности.  
      Они пошли — очень осторожно — по следам, которые вели прочь от трупов. Это были двое мужчин, и они вне всякого сомнения были вооружены.  
      Ковальски по дороге тихо сказал Шкиперу, что Марию изнасиловали, прежде чем убить. Шкипера тогда передернуло от отвращения — он представил себе, что Ковальски все это рассмотрел, но затем он простил его, поскольку тот выдумал для Рико потрясающую историю, что если трахнуть труп, тебе в член заползут черви, и ты умрешь, потому что они съедят тебя изнутри. Хвала его больной фантазии, после этого Рико от некрофилии воздерживался.  
      Единственное оружие, которое Мария не стащила — самодельный арбалет Ковальски, который висел слишком далеко на дереве, чтобы его заметить, и два перочинных ножика. Шкипер после этого случая всегда, когда они разбивали лагерь, устраивал на некотором от него расстоянии склад запасного оружия, и это им еще дважды пригодилось.  
      Им было тринадцать, и они умели ходить тихо. Решение было принято без приказа, единодушно: тем двоим, как только они их найдут — смерть.  
      Та битва не была легкой. Первого Шкипер застрелил из арбалета Ковальски, к сожалению, не насмерть, поскольку точность и мощность сего оружия, сделанного парнем ради эксперимента, оставляла желать лучшего, а второй мгновенно выхватил автомат, который до этого прятал под лежащей на земле курткой.  
      Шкипер прижимался к дереву, перезаряжая арбалет, мимо свистели пули, разрывая кору и взрыхляя землю. Да, они проверили, что мужчин всего двое, но вдруг их друзья неподалеку? Очередь легко услышать.  
      Затем раздался крик, и очередь прекратилась, а затем вновь началась уже в другом направлении. Да. Это — по плану. Не по плану то, что первый мужик вытащил стрелу и взял в руки свой автомат.  
      По плану Шкипера, второй мужчина должен был пойти с автоматом на крик, который издавал Рико, в совершенстве владевший звуками. Рико мог издать звук так, чтобы казалось, что он идет из другого направления. Очень полезно. Мужчина должен был повернуться, и Шкипер застрелил бы его в спину, но теперь есть риск, что его увидит первый…  
      Но медлить было нельзя. Шкипер высунулся и… пулеметная очередь взорвала арбалет в его руке, пуля попала в руку, и это было так дико больно…  
      — Вот ты где, гаденыш! — услышал он и подумал, что сейчас умрет, а потом услышал вопль и еще одну очередь — но уже совсем мимо… В этот момент Шкипер потерял понимание того, что он делает, и почему он делает это. Мысли исчезли вообще, это уже после, вспоминая, он мог сказать об этом словами, но в тот момент какая-то сила просто подняла его и взметнула вверх, ему казалось, что десять метров до врага он преодолел меньше, чем за секунду. На враге висел Рико, мешая тому стрелять, но в тот момент для Шкипера это не имело значения, была одна лишь жажда уничтожения, которая заставила Шкипера ударить врага в живот, сделать подсечку так, чтобы тот упал на спину, заслоняя Рико своим телом от огня товарища, и затем врезал ему остатками арбалета по голове.  
      Причем в тот момент Шкипер понимал, что подставляет спину раненому им же мужчине, который схватил АК, но каким-то образом он знал, что тот не успеет, потому что здесь было три направленных смерти: он, Ковальски и Рико. Шкипер мог поклясться, что не видел, как за секунду до этого Ковальски бесшумно возник за спиной второго и вонзил в его шею деревянный кол, который вырезал по пути, но какая-то часть силы, которой он стал, знала это.  
      А может и нет. Может, это он потом уже все придумал. Может, тогда в нем не осталось ничего, кроме жажды убийства, любой ценой, даже если в уплату потребуется его собственная жизнь.  
      Рико выдернул из рук врага автомат и было занес его, но Шкипер успел первым, обрушив на череп мужчины удар арбалета такой силы, что тот разломился вместе с самим черепом. Он наносил удары, пока враг не прекратил дергаться, и только потом заметил, как Рико сидит с автоматом на коленях и с приоткрытым ртом завороженно смотрит на него.  
      А потом пришла боль. Вернее, она никуда не делась, она не проходила, пока Шкипер убивал врага, просто стала общим фоном для других ощущений, но когда в них отпала необходимость, боль взяла свое. Шкипер схватился за простеленную руку, отвернулся, закусывая губу и скрывая слезы, и завыл.  
      — Шкипер? Дай мне взглянуть! — Ковальски схватил его за плечи, и Шкипер, хоть и трясся от боли и едва мог говорить, схватил его и прижался, глядя за плечо. Даже в таком состоянии он не мог допустить, чтобы они видели его искаженное болью и ужасом лицо. Он чувствовал животом висящий на плече у Ковальски трофейный АК. Рука болела так, что Шкипер думал, что ее придется отрезать, и от этого ему становилось все хуже и хуже, но Ковальски гладил его по спине, тормошил его, говорил, что все хорошо, что они всех убили, и что он вытащит пулю, и со Шкипером будет все в порядке, и тот постепенно успокоился от этих бесконечно повторяющихся фраз и прикосновений и отпустил Ковальски.  
      А тот мгновенно, не дав Шкиперу опомниться, распрямил его руку, изучая раны. Шкипер заорал от боли и чуть не потерял сознание, а потом услышал:  
      — Жить-стрелять будешь, сейчас прокипятим нож, я их выковыряю.  
      В тот момент Шкиперу очень захотелось снова обнять Ковальски и отдать ему всю свою добычу, это было мимолётное желание, но он его отчетливо помнил, а затем он поднялся на ноги, огляделся и…  
      Оказалось, враг, которого Ковальски ударил колом в шею, был все еще жив, и Шкипер увидел, как Рико ставит бьющегося в агонии мужчину с порванным горлом на колени, держа за воротник рубахи, чтобы не запачкаться кровью, и стягивает с него штаны.  
      — Рико, нет!  
      — Но он еще жив! — возразил Рико, с недоумением глядя на Шкипера. Его член явственно топорщился сквозь ткань.  
      Ковальски подошел к ним с автоматом первой жертвы и разразился истерическим смехом.  
      — Действительно, Шкипер, почему бы и нет? Они сделали с Марией то же самое!  
      Голова кружилась, рука болела до тошноты. Шкипер подошел к брошенному Рико автомату, с трудом поднял его, морщась от боли, прицелился и застрелил мужчину в голову. Рико разочарованно заворчал.  
      — Потому что мы — не они, — процедил Шкипер и в этот момент, только в этот момент, осознал, что мужчины были одеты в форму. Их родной страны форму. Это были солдаты их армии.  
        
      Оружие они отбили еще и с достатком, солдат похоронили как можно незаметнее, следы замели. Потрясение, испытанное тогда ими… Шкипер не был уверен, что он его пережил до сих пор. Просто в этой истории их троих потрясли различные вещи.  
      Ковальски потрясло предательство Марии и ее жестокая смерть. Шкипера ее предательство почти не потрясло в сравнении с тем, что ее ограбили, изнасиловали и убили в лесу солдаты его страны. Рико же потряс тот факт, что у каждого человека есть как минимум две дырки, в которые его можно трахнуть.  
      Когда они переместили (на всякий случай) и обустроились в новом убежище, в первую же ночь Шкипер обнаружил, как Рико трется об его бедро членом. Обычно они спали втроем, ради тепла прижимаясь друг к другу, но до этих пор все было невинно, в смысле дрочил каждый отдельно и где хотел. Шкипер объяснил Рико весьма внятно, что если он еще раз так сделает, то Шкипер оторвет ему яйца, но, к сожалению, периодически Рико об это забывал, и приходилось вбивать в него это заново.  
      Хуже стало, когда он открыл чудесную способность Ковальски спать мертвецким сном. То есть Ковальски спал как мертвец всегда, хотя моментально просыпался от голоса на ухо, но без него… Шкипер, когда увидел это, ему реально показалось, что его щеки загорятся. Рико с ворчанием тискал его, как девчонку, облизывая шею и обхватив талию и грудь, а Ковальски с ангельски безмятежным лицом спал и не сопротивлялся, и от этого был похож на куклу.  
      Оказалось, этот гений ему «разрешил». Ковальски недоумено пожал плечами на возмущение Шкипера:  
      — Я же не разрешил ему себя трахать. А хочется ему обнимать меня во сне, так мне реально плевать, я ничего не чувствую. Мы договорились, что к утру он будет меня отпускать. По мне, так это лучше, чем если он сбежит на охоту за трупами.  
      — Нет. Немедленно прекратить эту гомосятину. Это пиздец как выглядит со стороны, это во-первых, во-вторых, ты так только его раззадоришь, господи блять, Ковальски, я один тут что ли нормальный, как это может быть похуй вообще?!  
      Ковальски пожал плечами и уткнулся в перечитывание по сто первому разу доставшейся от солдат газеты.  
      Потом Рико втайне от всех познал козу.  
      В то время им стало очень трудно добыть себе пищу. Скорей всего потому, что такие слухи, как Рико, распространяются даже в животном мире. А Рико эгоистично поймал козу и вместо того, чтобы зарезать и принести товарищам, привязал ее к дереву в укромной горной расщелине, и трахал ее до тех пор, пока Шкипер его не выследил.  
      В тот момент он на одну предательскую секунду подумал: а с какой стати он вообще так носится с Рико? Почему бы не оставить его на волю его первобытных инстинктов и свалить вместе с Ковальски?..  
      Ему стыдно за эту секунду до сих пор и будет стыдно всю жизнь.  
      А потом он заметил линию одного из самых глубоких и длинных шрамов на спине Рико, который уходил к шее и был виден из-под воротника рубашки. Рико сказал, что его родители были «нормальными». И больше о них никогда не говорил.  
      Когда его самого попытались изнасиловать какие-то отморозки (тогда Шкипер думал, что такие никак не могут служить в армии), Рико вообще не удивился.  
      Но откуда-то он получил эти шрамы. Кто-то долго, вероятно, много лет избивал его, и никто ему не помог, а он все еще может улыбаться и жить. «А может, — и эта мысль тогда наполнила Шкипера ледяным ужасом. — А может не только избивал. И это может объяснить тот факт, что ему плевать на чужое согласие. Ему просто никто никогда ничего не объяснял. И видимо эта работа достанется мне. Уж точно не Ковальски, которому "все равно"».


	23. Прошлое II: Камни на берегу

      Рико рос и становился сильнее. Чтобы удерживать и воспитывать в нем хоть какую-то адекватность, Шкиперу приходилось становится еще сильнее каждый день.  
      И еще его ужасно мучило, что сам он почти не рос — ну, в сравнении с этими двумя. Но его вообще мучило все, просто не было времени сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. Как следует помучился по поводу роста он лишь в Америке, когда все остальные жизненно важные пробелы были решены, и остались только рост и Джулиан. С ростом проблему он решил, закончив училище лучше всех по всем дисциплинам, а вот Жюли оказался нерешаемой проблемой, к которой пришлось привыкнуть.  
      Словом, в какой-то момент, это уже было на побережье, в их последнем перед отплытием убежище, Шкипер застал Рико… ну, фактически он прервал его попытку трахнуть Ковальски. Который спал. И не проснулся, даже когда Рико его почти раздел и схватил рукой за член. Спящая блять красавица и чудовище.  
      Шкипер вытащил Рико из пещеры за ухо. Тот еще имел наглость сделать виноватый и обиженный вид.  
      — Ты сделал это. Опять, — процедил Шкипер, толкая его на песок. Рико сел и взял свой большой палец в рот, как всегда делал, когда Шкипер его ругал. Другой рукой он начал вычерчивать дуги на песке, опустив покрасневшее лицо вниз. — Хотя я тебе говорил, неоднократно говорил, что тебе нельзя трахать людей без их согласия, произнесенного вслух и перед ебаным трахом. Без приставленного ножа к горлу.  
      Рико продолжал водить пальцами по песку и лишь сильнее опустил голову. Ветер чуть трепал каштановые непослушные волосы.  
      — Прости, — буркнул он сквозь палец.  
      — Твою мать, Рико! — Шкипер в ярости вырвал ладонь из его рта, схватил его за уши и заставил смотреть в глаза. — Постоянно блять одно и то же! Ты совсем дебил? Не думал, что я однажды скажу «нет» на твое «прости», а?!  
      Его зрачки расширились, а лицо мгновенно побледнело. Было видно, что на этот раз его проняло по-настоящему.  
      — Я забыл, я больше не буду! — дрожащими побелевшими губами пробормотал Рико.  
      Шкипер отпустил его лицо и с размаху ударил его. Рико пошатнулся, но удержал равновесие.  
      — Сколько раз я слышу абсолютно одно блять и то же, Рико!  
      — Я п-правда забыл… — пробормотал он. — Огонь… огонь сжигает все… П-прости!..  
      — Рико, это последнее предупреждение. Если ты еще раз это сделаешь, ты пойдешь дальше один, — Шкипер был в ярости и говорил с верой в свои слова, хотя знал, что он не сможет бросить Рико.  
      Смуглое лицо Рико побледнело еще сильнее; по нему пробегали какие-то волны непонятных эмоций, в глазах плескалось отчаяние.  
      — Шкипер, нет. Пожалуйста, — он схватил его за ногу. — Я не смогу… Огонь все уничтожит… все равно…  
      — Отпусти немедленно, — Шкипер встряхнул ногой — причем совершенно бесполезно, если бы Рико не разжал руки. — Меня заебали твои «не могу». Не хочешь — потому и не можешь. Я все сказал. Посиди тут и подумай о своем поведении, и возвращайся только в том случае, если действительно больше не будешь.  
      Шкипер бросил последний взгляд на Рико. По его грязноватым щекам текли слезы, на лице застыло отчаяние, но он молчал. Шкипер никогда не видел раньше, чтобы Рико плакал. «Впрочем, — подумал он тогда, — плевать, он заслужил это».  
      Он вернулся в убежище и растолкал спящую красавицу, исключительно из вредности и желания отыграться и на нем.  
      — Что-то случилось?  
      — Рико блять случился. С тобой. Опять!  
      — Шкипер, да забей, — отмахнулся Ковальски. — Я у него типа плюшевый мишка. А мне плевать, ваще ни разу не почувствовал что-то во сне.  
      — Интересно, да, — едко бросил Шкипер, — когда он тебя выебет, ты тоже ничего не почувствуешь? Потому что сегодня я отвлек его именно от этого действия. Поверь, ты почувствуешь, когда он засадит тебе по самые яйца, но будет уже поздно, Ковальски. Рико сильнее тебя и намного.  
      — Просто напомни ему и все, — фыркнул юноша. — А то твои больные фантазии куда хуже, чем тисканья Рико.  
      — Да я ему сотню раз напоминал блять уже! — взорвался Шкипер. — Заебало!  
      — Так это же Рико, — спокойно произнес Ковальски. — Конечно, ему надо напоминать.  
      — В смысле? — нахмурился Шкипер, пытаясь что-то осознать. — Как можно забыть такое?!  
      — Хочешь сказать, ты не знал? — с удивлением спросил Ковальски. — У Рико не так, как у нас, устроена память. Те вещи, которые ему не нравятся… он просто забывает. Автоматически. Не знаю, как это происходит в его мозгу, но оно происходит. Например, я сотню говорил ему не плавать в холодной воде, потому что у него от этого судороги. Но поскольку «не плавать» для него «плохая новость», он забывает ее и затем, каждый раз вылезая из воды, ноет, ковыляя ко мне со сведенными крестом пальцами правой ноги. Всегда одни и те же пальцы. Всегда — в холодную погоду. Но память об этом приказе держится сутки, поверь мне, я ставил эксперименты.  
      Шкипер ошарашенно пялился на Ковальски.  
      — То есть когда он говорит мне, что забыл…  
      — Он на самом деле забыл, Шкипер. Он не контролирует это, он так устроен.  
        
      Он застал Рико на том же месте, где и оставил. В той же позе, только с пальцем во рту. Было такое ощущение, что он вообще не двигался, продолжая смотреть в ту сторону, куда ушел Шкипер. Это было кошмарное зрелище — беззвучно льющий слезы маньяк на пустынном пасмурном побережье океана.  
      — Я придумал… — выдохнул Шкипер, восстанавливая дыхание после бега. — Я придумал, как сделать, чтобы ты остался с нами. Ты же хочешь остаться с нами?  
      Рико вскочил, яростно закивал, мгновенно прекратив лить слезы, и вынул палец изо рта. Между двумя фалангами Шкипер увидел протертое зубами кровавое кольцо, но сдержал свои эмоции по этому поводу. Тем более что в этот момент, глядя на его прокушенный до крови палец, Шкипер придумал еще лучшую идею.  
      — Ты забываешь, — с нажимом произнес Шкипер. — Это значит, ты должен напоминать себе. Каждый день. Сам. Понимаешь?!  
      Рико кивнул, но уже более растерянно.  
      Шкипер сел, жестом приказал Рико сесть рядом и принялся, к недоумению товарища, разрыхлять песок почти такими же движениями, что он делал раньше. Наконец Шкипер выкопал из песка маленький, почти квадратный камушек и протянул его Рико.  
      — Это я, Шкипер. Тебе нельзя меня трахать, есть или убивать. И ты не должен допустить, чтобы кто-либо меня изнасиловал, съел или убил. Понял? — Кивок. Рико разглядывает на ладони камушек. — Возьми его в рот. Не глотай. Будешь держать во рту весь день, вместо гребаного пальца, чтобы не забывать этот приказ, понял?  
      Рико удивленно положил камень в рот и неуверенно кивнул, перекатывая его за щеками.  
      Шкипер выкопал второй камушек, длинный и овальный.  
      — Это Ковальски. Тебе нельзя его трахать, есть или убивать. И ты не должен допустить, чтобы кто-либо его изнасиловал, съел или убил. Понял?  
      Рико с б _о_ льшим энтузиазмом взял второй камушек и положил в рот. Глаза его восторженно горели.  
      Шкипер выбрал третий камушек, непонятной волнообразной формы.  
      — А это Рико. Тебе нельзя его трахать, есть или убивать. И ты не должен допустить, чтобы кто-либо тебя изнасиловал, съел или убил. Ты меня понял?  
      Рико выхватил из его руки камушек и внезапно завис над ним, покачивая в ладонях, словно крошечного ребенка. Первоначально Шкипер собирался дать ему только два камня, за себя и за Ковальски — идея третьего ему пришла вовсе не потому, что он подумал, что Рико способен себя съесть, убить или позволить изнасиловать; ему просто показалось несправедливым, что у них есть по камню, а у Рико — нет. Это было некое естественное, такое очевидное, что никогда не обсуждалось, правило их союза — они всегда все делили поровну. Даже если потом менялись добычей, но первоначально — все всегда поровну.  
      Но только глядя на здоровенного, заросшего юного маньяка, качающего в широких ладонях крошечный морской камушек, призванный символизировать «его самого», Шкипер понял, что сделал все идеально. И на секунду пришел в ужас от мысли, что могло бы произойти, если бы камней было только два. Это не было что-то конкретное, просто «Неправильно» с большой буквы.  
      Рико внезапно лизнул свой камушек и засунул его в рот. Его лицо приобрело странное, более осознанное и более приятное, чем обычно, выражение.  
      — Теей йа огу остаца?  
      — Да. Можешь.  
      Рико обнял Шкипера, и тот впервые за долгое время его не оттолкнул.  
      Это сработало с изумительной эффективностью. Шкипер был восхищен Ковальски, который не поленился изучить особенности мышления Рико, а тот был восхищен его идеей с камнями, а Рико вел себя прилично почти все время, и теперь Шкипер понимал почему — он реально забывал все, что ему не нравится. Но если каждое утро класть в рот три камня, а перед сном вынимать их… Это сработало. «Исполнять три приказа» вошло у Рико в привычку.  
      А потом они прибыли в Америку, в Страну Женщин и Изобилия.  
      Там все стало намного проще, особенно когда Рико познакомился с таким явлением, как «секс за деньги». И все уладилось. Выяснилось, что склонность Рико к товарищам, животным и мужчинам была вынужденной, и в сексе он не имеет странных предпочтений, за которые его могли бы засудить.  
      Исключениями были лишь периоды влюбленности, когда Ластик Памяти у Рико работал с утроенной скоростью.  
      И — прием различных психотропных веществ, влияние которых на Рико было совершенно непредсказуемо, настолько, что Шкиперу пришлось запретить ему их все, после того, как он едва не сжег во время увольнительной себя, Джулиана и ночной клуб с сотней гражданских в Калифорнии.  
      За этим, кстати, меланхолично наблюдал Ковальски с соседней крыши, куря косяк, снимая видео и комментируя. На возмущение Шкипера ответил, что покинул клуб сразу же, когда увидел, что Жюли кидает в пиво Рико какую-то таблетку, а предпринимать ничего не обязан был, потому что выходной.  
      Но Шкипер предупредил Прапора, да и Рико, чтобы он не пил ничего из чужих рук, да и в принципе такими приколами грешат только близкие друзья, поэтому можно не опасаться, что Рико кто-то подкинет что-то в пиво. Ну, почти не опасаться.  
        
      — Какое у тебя мрачное лицо.  
      Ковальски только вышел из лаборатории и смотрел на Шкипера с улыбкой. Ему сразу стало легче на душе. Смотреть, как он все чаще улыбается, было так приятно. Внезапное свежее воспоминание резко переменило настроение командира.  
      — Предавался ностальгии.  
      — Ты? Ностальгии? — усмехнулся ученый, направившись к кухне. — Ты не заболел?  
      — И мне тоже кофе. Нет. Я вспоминал, какой пиздец был, когда вы с Рико были подростками. И, кстати говоря, не только с Рико был пиздец. С тобой тоже.  
      — Со мной? Что-то не припомню.  
      Ковальски включил кофеварку и даже не обернулся, доставая тарелку и нож.  
      — Это надо было видеть со стороны, — Шкипер замялся, не зная, хочет ли он вообще начинать этот разговор, — то, как ты позволял ему лапать себя во сне.  
      — «Чем бы Рико не тешился, лишь бы не клал мне динамит под подушку»! — процитировал Ковальски. — Шкипер, из нас троих больше всех это напрягало тебя почему-то!  
      — Потому что я видел это со стороны!  
      Ковальски замер перед холодильником, держа в руках палку колбасы и сыр, затем повернулся к Шкиперу, ухмыляясь:  
      — А тебе бы хотелось поучаствовать?  
      Так просто это было решительно нельзя оставить, и через несколько минут Ковальски уже валялся на диване, по-прежнему ехидно улыбаясь, а Шкипер сидел на нем сверху и удерживал его руки.  
      — Ностальгия, Шкипер, это не твое. И не мое, если уж на то пошло. И уж тем более не Рико, — Ковальски не перестал улыбаться, но глаза его стали жесткими. — Из нас только Прапор имеет право на «семью» и «прошлое», потому что мы создали его семью и прошлое. Мы же договорились, наша жизнь началась здесь, в Америке. Зачем ты ворошишь трупы?  
      «Я не специально» — с сожалением подумал Шкипер.  
      — Просто, подумал… ты и Рико, вы… скажем так, у вас всегда было мало общего… — Ковальски усмехнулся. — Поэтому я просто не понимал, почему ты ему позволял… До сих пор не понимаю.  
      — Блин, да мне реально было пофигу! Ну полапает он меня, пока я сплю, и что с того?! Я этого не чувствовал и далее Рико никогда не заходил… Потом на мне постоянно спал Прапор, если припоминаешь, что было куда менее удобно, так как он был ребенком и, в отличие от Рико, не умел просыпаться, чтобы разжать свои лапки, когда мне надо было отлить!  
      Шкипер отпустил его руки и провел ладонью по груди, так, чтобы задеть каждый из сосков, которые встали отчетливыми бугорками после третьего поглаживания. Переместился пониже на его бедрах и погладил грудь и живот, задрал тонкую водолазку и положил руки на теплые бока. Погладил нежную кожу, приспустил джинсы с косточек и поцеловал дорожку волос вздымающегося от дыхания живота. Затем поднял голову и взглянул в лицо своего лейтенанта.  
      — Ты чувствуешь. Сейчас.  
      — Шкипер, я не сплю сейчас, — голос звучал рассержено. — С какой стати ты вспоминаешь события пятнадцатилетней давности?! Рико тогда, насколько мне помнится, трахал коз! А когда ты спас Прапора, Рико поначалу решил, что мы берем его с собой для секса и как аварийный запас еды!  
      — Что-о?! Откуда ты это взял?!  
      — Все, проехали! Это — было — давно! Рико давно научился спрашивать согласия или по крайней мере прейскурант на услуги, перестал считать Прапора козой, а меня — плюшевой игрушкой! С ним все будет в порядке на его дурацком фестивале! Хватит носиться с ним, как с ребенком! — в его голосе звучала скорее обида, чем злость. Ковальски откинул голову, закрыв глаза. — Слезь с меня. Я хочу есть. Хочешь вспоминать долбаное прошлое — на здоровье, но без меня. Кстати, это вредно. И бессмысленно. Прошлое прошло. Мы можем повторить его только в наших головах.  
      Ковальски был абсолютно прав, Шкипер и сам понимал это. Что-то его беспокоило в этих воспоминаниях, иначе они бы к нему не пришли. Он не вспоминал об этом давно. Очень давно. Последний раз Рико доставлял ему проблемы своими выходками года три, если не четыре, назад. И то, тогда он не вспоминал это так подробно. А. Вот почему.  
      — Знаешь, я просто вспомнил, как ты ужасно смотрелся в его лапищах, когда ты дрых, а он тебя лапал.  
      — Я же говорю: хотел принять участие и не мог! — оскалился Ковальски, а затем его лицо вдруг стало серьёзным. — Шкип. Мне не хочется все это вспоминать. Это было неприятно. Мария, ее смерть, наш путь к побережью, а затем суицидально-долгое торчание в промозглых мокрых вонючих скалах. Мне на самом деле тогда было все равно, потому что я не хотел ничего чувствовать, и я не чувствовал. Поэтому мне даже было забавно наблюдать, как одно и тоже событие кардинально разнообразно повлияло на меня и на Рико: он стал одержим сексом, а я стал до одержимости к нему равнодушен. Но потом все изменилось. А раз все изменилось, то незачем хранить в памяти устаревшие данные. Рико уже не такой маньяк, как был ранее, а мне уже не плевать, кто меня лапает во сне и наяву, окей? Всё. Кофе сварился. Слезь с меня, пожалуйста, мой командир.  
      Шкипер молча слез. Ему не хотелось признавать, что его лейтенант прав, и было неприятно от того, что он расстроил Ковальски, и вообще не следовало затевать этот разговор.  
      — Пошли на свиданье, — он обнял наливающего кофе Ковальски сзади. — Я покажу тебе классное место, ты там еще никогда не был.  
      — Шкипер…  
      — Это стройка. В которой принимает участие, согласно данным, половина строителей, сделавших дискобар Джулиана. Сам вижу, что надежды мало, что они занимаются чем-то интересным, но Сорока прокатил нас с информацией и…  
      Ковальски неожиданно развернулся, наклонился и поцеловал Шкипера в висок.  
      — Да. Да, пошли. Куда угодно, по правде говоря. Я сейчас дико хочу кого-нибудь пристрелить, но и обычное наблюдение тоже подойдет.


	24. Огонь VI: Нежданный враг

      — А с Джулианом ты, кстати, сам виноват, — неожиданно произнес Ковальски, разглядывая стройку в бинокль. — Незачем было с ним танцевать.  
      — Каким боком это относится к тому, что он прокатил нас с информацией о Блоухоле? — Шкипер изучал данные. Записи гласили, что некто арендовал это здание — невысокая многоэтажка почти за чертой города — на тридцать лет, получив разрешение на снос перекрытий. Впрочем, согласно данным, дом находился в непрошедшем проверку безопасности состоянии. Получается, арендатор подоспел очень вовремя — в противном случае владельцу пришлось бы делать ремонт за свой счет.  
      — Я же тебе говорил. Джулиан тебя любит. А он тебя бесит. Такая вот вяло текущая десятилетняя мелодрама.  
      — Ковальски, Сорока любит меня только бесить. А любит он себя, и да пребудут с ним боги нарциссизма. Откуда эти домыслы? Любил бы меня — предоставил бы данные, и бесплатно, а не пытался тебя укокошить.  
      — У каждого свои представления о любви, Шкипер. Неважно. К тому, что ты его отвлек, понимаешь? Джулиан привык, что ты его не любишь, смирился с этим и начал получать удовольствие от того, чтобы тебя бесить, а тут вдруг ты с ним танцуешь, да еще и после того, как андроид выиграл Кубок ЧПА! То есть твоя команда проиграла, и только Жюли собрался как следует позлорадствовать, как ты фактически нокаутируешь его этим своим поступком. Неудивительно, что он забил на поиск информации. Мысленно, подозреваю, он уже на тебе женился.  
      — О, боги. Ты мне до конца жизни будешь припоминать этот не с тобой станцованный танец?  
      — Да конца недели, — сухо ответил Ковальски, а затем взбудоражено: — Опа, кто это у нас тут такие?!  
      Бинокль у Ковальски разумеется был не простой, а сканирующий. Девятая версия этого девайса позволяла видеть сквозь стены, плюс сортировать желаемые для сканирования материалы. К примеру, в здании можно было увидеть всех людей. Или предметы с температурой выше 18 градусов по Цельсию. Или все жидкости. Или все приборы, притом с разделением по категориям.  
      Недостаток сего девайса состоял в том, что он глючил, если движущихся объектов было слишком много, или фильтр включал слишком много предметов, или просто если поставить два фильтра, типа «жидкости с температурой выше 18 градусов по Цельсию».  
      — Цистерна с бетоном без бетона! — тихо пропел Ковальски, вслепую задавая какие-то параметры биноклю. — И что же хранит она внутри?.. Какой-то любопытненький газ. Очень-очень интересненько, не тот ли, что ты нашел в Сорокином дискобаре?..  
      Шкипер погладил Ковальски по выгнутой спине. Вчера он чуть не умер, но такое ощущение, что ему вообще наплевать. Или это Шкиперу перестало быть наплевать, потому что Ковальски теперь — его?..  
      — По-моему, тут действительно что-то поинтереснее моей задницы, сэр! — Ковальски протянул Шкиперу бинокль. — Смотри, они завезли внутрь цистерну с газом, под видом цистерны с цементом. Не знаю, что за газ, химсостав эта модель определять не может, да я и не уверен, что есть такая, которая может, но это все довольно интересно, не правда ли?  
      — Абсолютно, — Шкипер нарочно ущипнул его за задницу, хотя ему и впрямь стало не до нее. — Какая-то тут пакость творится. Надо бы отследить бетономешалку, да и вообще всю эту развесёлую компанию. Так понимаю, наша дизайнерша так и не объявилась?  
      — Нет, сейчас на стройке ни одной женщины…  
      — Господи, эта штука настолько всех отслеживает?!  
      — Говорят, одиннадцатая версия еще и пульс замеряет, чтобы выслеживать воров, пранкеров и террористов!  
      — А если террорист возьмет заложника? Пульс заложника будет выше!  
      — Сопутствующий ущерб никто не отменял.  
      Они следуют за машиной, на которой на стройку приехал низкий человек в очках, поорал на всех и поехал в сторону Центрального парка, но Шкиперу все равно кажется, что они на каникулах. Он держит руку на колене Ковальски, следит за потенциальным заказчиком, но все равно… Он чувствует себя, как на каникулах. Он чувствует себя, как в лето после первого года военного училища, когда они вышли и внезапно поняли, что их никто не хочет убить, тренировать или учить, что у них есть деньги, и они свободны идти куда угодно в этом светлом мире без бомбардировок, перестрелок и одичавших и озверевших сограждан, и так будет целый месяц.  
      Весь день они следовали за сменяющимися «посредниками», причем Шкипер отпустил на волю все свои инстинкты и выбирал, следовать за ушедшим или продолжить слежку за оставшимся в здании, рандомно, в основном в зависимости от того, хотелось ли ему поцеловать Ковальски или немного прокатиться и охладить после этого мозги.  
      Тот еще мороженое с улицы притащил, и потом целоваться с ним холодными языками было забавно и очень-очень горячо, и Шкипер подумал, что он хочет такой же минет, но на этот счет Ковальски был почему-то непреклонен. «Нет, я не буду, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня, мне даже думать об этом неприятно, пожалуйста». То есть вообще никогда. В принципе, Шкиперу и так хватало секса, просто это было немного странно. Еще одно «странно». Человек, который «ничего не чувствует», возбуждается от пары прикосновений, и человек, который тащится от формальных обращений и говорит в постели «мне нравится член моего командира в моей заднице», отказывается делать минет в принципе.  
      — Ганс!..  
      Шкипер вздрогнул и выхватил бинокль из рук Ковальски. Тот скорректировал направление.  
      — Становится все интереснее. Искали Дырку, а нашли Модника!  
      — Ловушка у Джулиана не обязательно связана с Блоухолом, Шкипер. А давай его поймаем?  
      — В смысле? Ганса? Это не так просто! Он вообще-то на государственной службе!  
      — Угу, и именно благодаря ему нас расформировали, — Ковальски очень злодейски улыбался. — Именно сейчас, смотри, он думает, что все окей. Мы ж случайно его выследили. Смотри, у него всего двое охранников. И одет по гражданке, не иначе как что-то замышляет.  
      — Я подозревал, что ловушка Жюли имеет к нему отношение, но непонятно, зачем были такие сложности с телефонной глушилкой. Он не мог не догадаться, что мы оставим себе наши правительственные телефоны, сдав в арсенал их имитации…  
      Ковальски прыснул, затем покосился на Шкипера.  
      — Дааааа… «не мог не догадааааться». Разумееееется. Ну давай, Шкипер, ну пожалуйста, давай поймаем ублюдка! Я ему потом память сотру!  
      Ковальски так улыбался…  
        
      Это было самое легкое похищение врага такого класса, как Ганс. Вот что значит действительно «застать врасплох». Ни охотники, ни жертва не предполагали, что у них сегодня рандеву.  
      — Мы выглядим совершенно обычно, — произносит Ковальски с заднего сиденья, блокируя телефон побледневшего от транквилизатора мужчины. — А он выглядит, как рок-певец, со всеми этими татуировками и крашеными волосами. Но «плохими» почему-то всегда считали нас, а Ганс отмазывался.  
      — И чип отслеживающий тоже выковыряй, — напутствовал Шкипер. — Где-то на ноге скорей всего, как и наши старые.  
      — Хех, у него даже на ногах ногти накрашены! — Ковальски демонстративно поморщился, извлек чип и отправил его минидроном куда-то. Затем задумчиво повернул физиономию Ганса к себе и стал ее пристально изучать. Без формы, в элегантном костюме, ухоженный и гладковыбритый Ганс и впрямь выглядел непривычно. Когда они его брали, не знай Шкипер Ганса так давно, он бы вообще подумал, что это гражданский. Он ожидал, что старый враг будет сопротивляться до последнего, а в итоге, когда Шкипер и Ковальски вырубили его охрану, он едва успел дернуться, как получил транком в шею.  
      — Дареному коню в зубы не смотрят!  
      — Не дареный, а собственноручно пойманный, — отозвался учёный. — И я смотрю, нет ли у него каких-нибудь интересных зубов во рту.  
      «В такие моменты одновременно рад, что ты принадлежишь мне, и немного побаиваюсь тебя» — подумал Шкипер, слишком легко представив на месте Ганса Прапора или Рико. «Так-так-так, — скажет Ковальски. — А ну-ка посмотрим, что у тебя внутри черепа…»  
      — На самом деле это мы выделяемся, — неожиданно резко произнес Ковальски, таки что-то вынув изо рта у Ганса и теперь сканируя это биноклем девятой версии. — Это для нас непривычно и ненормально, что люди вне зависимости от пола и возраста красят свои волосы и лица, делают татуировки и ходят в необычной одежде. Это мы родились в стране, где о дронах слышали краем уха, не говоря уже об андроидах или кибергрифах. Это для нас проекционные экраны воспринимаются как диковинка, а внешность Ганса вызывает недоумение. А на самом деле это нормально. Это люди мира без войны. Такие, как Прапор. А что мы сделали, когда приплыли в мир без войны? Мы пошли учиться войне. Мы выучились войне еще лучше, чем раньше, и вновь отправились на войну. Для нас ничего не кончилось, Шкипер. Мы не вернулись с войны. Мы принесли ее с собой.  
      — Ковальски, что за философию ты тут развёл?! — нахмурился Шкипер. — Мы поймали Ганса, сейчас у него все выясним и отпустим на все четыре. Причем тут его прическа?!  
      — Ты, как всегда, слышишь только то, что хочешь слышать, — добродушно отвечает Ковальски и возвращается к обыску их неожиданной добычи.


	25. Огонь VII: Адреналин

      Поджог «Толстого Савио» оказался в высшей степени занимательным зрелищем, Рико не пожалел, что пошел.  
      Для начала выяснилось, что официально инсталляция имела название «Большой Разноцветный Дракон», а Савио Фернандес было именем автора, весьма крупного мужчины латиноамериканского происхождения, который первые полчаса еще пытался всем и каждому объяснить, что «Толстый Савио» это его кличка, а не название скульптуры, и что это дракон, а не удав, но затем отчаялся и забил.  
      Вокруг скульптуры собралось много любопытных. Помощники Толстого Савио и он сам долго пытались согнать упертых и упоротых с подветренной стороны, чтобы не надышались, но люди искусства упорно игнорировали законы метеорологии и правила безопасности.  
      — Слушай, Савио, да забей ты! — неожиданно громко заорала ему Арлин. — Мы не можем тут полдня торчать! Как только твои газы повалят, они мигом разбегутся!  
      Это стало последней каплей. Ни в этот день, ни после, никто не называл получившуюся инсталляцию «Большим Разноцветным Драконом». В хроники фестиваля скульптура вошла как «Газы Толстого Савио».  
      Дул умеренный ветер, и когда стометрового набитого дымными смесями удава подожгли, разноцветные клубы не просто вырывались из него в красочных последовательностях, но еще и уносились ветром немного в бок, словно бы удав, ну или дракон, имел колышущийся от полёта разноцветный гребень.  
      — Охренеть как бывает-то! — зачарованно произнесла Арлин, от возбуждения чуть сильнее сжав ногами шею Рико. Невысокий Прапор покосился на нее с плохо скрываемым разочарованием — обычно в толпе на плечи брали его. Рико же, чувствуя шеей и затылком теплые бедра девушки, пытался не думать о том, что вся эта разноцветная феерия дымов и современного искусства сейчас, лично ему, напоминает эякуляцию. И только камни останавливали его от желания сбежать отсюда подальше, скинуть с себя Арлин и выебать ее.  
      — Ты раньше не была на этом фестивале? — Прапор всегда был готов поддержать беседу.  
      — Не-а, — Арлин задумчиво гладила волосы Рико. — Подумать только, столько людей занимаются такой херней! Но красиво же!  
      «Удивительно. Примерно так же говорил Ковальски. Только без второй части. Мол, к чему тратить энергию, энтузиазм и время для создания скульптур, которые потом сожжешь, и вообще обозначающих непонятно что».  
      Дым постепенно рассеивался и уплывал в сторону пустыни. Все, кто хотел снять инсталляцию, начали опускать руки.  
      — Ну что, поехали обратно? — Арлин ласково погладила Рико по голове.  
      — Ага.  
      Рико ожидал, что поездка обратно к сценам будет еще мучительней: Арлин будет сидеть за ним, прижимаясь к нему бедрами и сиськами, а ему придется все это терпеть, но, к его изумлению, как только он оторвался от единорогомопеда Прапора, который и так не отличался высокой скоростью, а мальчишка еще и ездил на нем с королевской неспешностью, Арлин протянула руку и коснулась его паха. Рико вздрогнул, непроизвольно раздвигая ноги и подаваясь навстречу ласке, а девушка крикнула ему в ухо: «Не останавливайся, и не смей устраивать аварию».  
      Рико развернул мопед и ринулся прочь от стоянки фестиваля. Вглубь, в пустыню, все увеличивая скорость по мере того, как маленькие пальчики Арлин обхватили его плоть, твёрдо, умело, сильно сжали и задвигались вниз-вверх.  
      Рико казалось, он сейчас рехнется, он еще никогда не тащился одновременно от скорости и от дрочки, и последние силы у него уходили на исполнение приказа. Он очень отчетливо понимал, что если он не удержит управление на такой скорости, они оба погибнут. Это не его Нью-Йоркский мотоцикл, оснащённый Ковальски кучей различных систем безопасности, это обычный арендованный мопед, а на них обоих — летние костюмы без шлемов, и Арлин держится одной рукой за его смятую на груди футболку, а другой — за его член, и если он не справится с управлением…  
      Тем не менее он все ускорялся и ускорялся, непроизвольно подчиняясь ритму, который задавала Арлин, хотя ему казалось, еще немного, — и у них либо песок загорится под колесами, либо они преодолеют скорость звука, либо Рико напорется на какой-нибудь камень под песком и сдохнет, не успев кончить, и это будет пиздец как некстати.  
      Он кончил, как пуля, практически одной струей, выгнув спину и толкнувшись бедрами в руку Арлин, и потом вся его концентрация и вообще весь Рико ушел на то, чтобы удержать управление, постепенно сбавляя скорость, и остановиться, в то время как Арлин так же медленно отпускала его член мокрой от спермы рукой.  
      Наконец Рико остановился, поставил мопед и, облокотившись на руль и тупо глядя в потревоженный им песок, стал судорожно выдыхать. Арлин тоже слезла с сиденья и куда-то ушла, но это было пока неважно… Когда дыхание и мысли восстановились, Рико выпрямился, застегнул джинсы и обернулся к девушке. Она стояла спиной к нему, заложив сцепленные в замок руки за спину, и смотрела на оставшуюся вдалеке стоянку фестиваля. Ветер трепал белые волосы, солнце ярко высвечивало тонкое, стройное тело.  
      — Тебе понравилось? — она почувствовала взгляд Рико, но не обернулась.  
      Тот подошел и обнял ее. Арлин не сопротивлялась, но и не обернулась.  
      — Далеко тебя унесло, — она усмехнулась, кивнув на совсем крохотные палатки и машины вдали.  
      Рико не знал, что сказать, он чувствовал себя слишком опустошенным оргазмом на скорости. У него даже не было сейчас сил хотеть Арлин.  
      — Спасибо.  
      Девушка рассмеялась.  
      — На здоровье. А теперь поехали обратно.  
        
      Он довез Арлин до ее стоянки, она поцеловала его в щеку и, попрощавшись, убежала к себе. Рико не знал, как теперь на нее реагировать, он не успел ничего написать и не знал, что говорить и как дальше себя с ней вести. Даже пиротехнические шоу не смогли полностью сжечь эти мысли, а потом он пошел смотреть на выступление Арлин с группой каких-то акробатов на ходулях, и вечером он уже снова восхищался ею и хотел ее, но на этот раз она предпочла веселиться на общей вечернике, и это было ужасно обидно, потому что Рико никогда не был душой компании, Арлин же была весьма симпатичной девушкой, и другие мужчины тоже уделяли ей внимание. Рико смотрел на них и обдумывал, как можно незаметно убить человека, подстроив несчастный случай на фестивале. К сожалению, он не был хорош в хитрых планах, а эти акробаты были такие тощие, что буквально соблазняли свернуть им шеи одной рукой… И Рико очень хорошо понимал, что останавливает его от этого поступка лишь уважение к их мастерству — этот театр огня был на данный момент лучшим из всего, что Рико видел на фестивале, и Арлин сюда очень удачно вписалась.  
      В итоге у него на коленях уснул Прапор, который до этого почти всю вечеринку смотрел с неподвижной улыбкой в костер и почти не притронулся к предложенным пиву и виски.  
      Рико поднял мальчишку на руки, сказал всем «Спокойной ночи» и пошел к стоянке, благо она находилась совсем недалеко. Ему было грустно, неспокойно, и при этом он чувствовал возбуждение.  
      Прапор обнял его за шею и положил голову на плечо, по-прежнему улыбаясь.  
      Рико отнес его в палатку и положил на спальник. Замерзнет — сам залезет внутрь.  
      [Спокойной ночи] — на телефоне высветилось сообщение от Арлин. Рико хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь с ним поговорил о ней. Лучше всего — Шкипер. Командир гораздо больше, чем Рико, общался с женщинами не только за деньги.  
      Но Шкипер занят. У них там враги, Блоухолл и разбегающиеся в разные стороны эксперименты Ковальски. Рико почувствовал укол совести, что они с Прапором тут только развлекаются. Он послал Шкиперу видео сегодняшнего поджога Газов Толстого Савио. Хотел было отправить видеозапись с танцем Арлин, но отчего-то передумал. Просто написал короткий отчет. Командир не ответил, но так бывало частенько. Может, они с Ковальски уже напали на след… Может…  
      Внезапно Рико придумал, что ответить Арлин.  
      [Спокойной ночи. Мне понравилась наша сегодняшняя поездка. Повторим?]  
      Арлин ответила почти сразу: [Ха-ха, ну, может быть].  
      [Только поменяемся местами].  
      На этот раз пауза была продолжительней.  
      [Боюсь не справиться с управлением. Лучше оставить все как есть].  
      [Как пожелаешь. Пламенных снов!]  
      [Пфф, ну теперь уж точно!].  
      На самом деле Рико вздохнул с облегчением. Он слабо себе представлял, как он бы смог удовлетворить Арлин, если бы та вела мотоцикл, это уже из области акробатики.  
      Шкипер мог удовлетворить девушку пальцами. Рико не понимал, зачем, поскольку ему самому такие действия никакого удовольствия не приносили. Рико понял, что устал думать об этом.  
      Он вынул камни изо рта, положил их в баночку, разделся, запаковался в спальник и, выключив налобный фонарик, наконец-то взялся за член.  
      Его мечты были еще темнее, чем обычно. В его восприятии Арлин разделилась на двух женщин: та, что танцевала, и которой он восхищался, и та, что сидела у него на шее во время поджога Толстого Савио. Первая Арлин обнимала его за спину, ластилась и грела, словно огонь, а вторую он быстро и бешено трахал в тугую пизду, так, что та по краям сочилась смазкой. Кончив, Рико мгновенно уснул, и две Арлин уснули рядом с ним, по левую и по правую руку.  
        
      Шоу следующего дня было очень сложным, оно собрало огромную толпу, и на этот раз Рико уже оказался в центре внимания, а Прапор выступал как его агент, ну, по крайней мере, переводчик. Потом пришли какие-то люди в огромных шапках из перьев (но совершенно не индейцы) и подарили Рико бутылку Сахуаро — кактусовой водки. И еще приходили всякие люди и дарили ему подарки, в итоге экзотической еды, выпивки и веществ у него образовалось на приличный такой пикник.  
      Он спросил у Прапора, не нашел ли он за все время фестиваля себе какую-нибудь девушку. Юноша смутился и покачал головой. Мда, наверное среди фанатов Поней, по крайней мере местных, мало симпатичных девушек.  
      — Я ужасно устал от шрама, — внезапно признался юноша. — Как же жаль, что я не догадался попросить Ковальски дать мне немного сыворотки с собой!  
      «Тебя и со шрамом считают милым» — Рико по новой привычке написал это и только потом осознал, что перед ним не Арлин, а Рядовой.  
      — Кто как… — вздохнул юноша. — Шкипер был прав, это непросто — внезапно растерять все свое обаяние… Знаешь, как мне обидно, когда люди смотрят мне в лицо, а потом вздрагивают и поспешно отводят взгляд?  
      Рико пожал плечами. На него люди так смотрели почти все время, он не видел ничего плохого в этой реакции.  
      — Маска. Ты можешь носить маску. Здесь много кто так делает.  
      — А ведь точно! — просиял юноша, но снова сник. — Не могу. Шкипер ведь приказал мне тренироваться…  
      «По крайней мере с умилением у тебя все в порядке, — подумал Рико. — В смысле, по-прежнему вызываешь».  
      «Ну, почти умиление… — подумал он _тихими мыслями_ , которые думал, когда не хотел, чтобы Шкипер или Ковальски их услышали. — Так понимаю, то, что другие называют «умилением», это примерно то, что когда я смотрю на твои пухлые щечки, мне хочется тебя съесть… Шкиперу — усыновить и защищать до конца жизни, а Ковальски… вот ты обожаешь как раз единственного человека, которому на тебя плевать».  
      Рико осмотрел свои «награды» и выдал мальчишке две таблетки экстази.  
      «Угости любую девушку, и скоро ей станет плевать на твой шрам» — написал он на телефоне.  
      Мальчишка разглядывал таблетки на ладони.  
      — Но Рико, это же нечестно!  
      Сияющий взгляд, полный невинности цвета морской волны. Рико вздохнул.  
      — Это экстази, а не рогипнол. Все равно, что угостить пивом, только покруче. Ты сам вчера такое ел.  
      — Да? — удивился мальчишка. — То-то я и думаю, что такие странные сны снились. Тысячи сверкающих огненных единорогов…  
      «Пиздец, я думал, он скажет «тысячи сверкающих огненных девушек». Может Шкипер и прав, что вечно сокрушается о пагубном влиянии Поней на Прапора».  
      — Они танцевали, высоко вскидывая копыта и гордо поднимая свои рога…  
      «Хорошо, что здесь нет Ковальски. Он бы обязательно сказал, что рога означают пенис. И копыта. И вообще любой предмет, увиденный кем-то во сне, означает пенис. Ковальски не снятся сны, поэтому он прочитал тысячи книг об этом, чтобы познать явление теоретически. Нихрена у него не вышло, разумеется, но, к сожалению, умничать и опошлять чужие сны он от этого не перестал».  
      Сон Прапора закончился тем, что единороги улеглись вокруг него, и он заснул, окружённый их мягкими шелковистыми огненными телами, которые были теплые и приятные.  
      Ну, для человека, три часа пялившегося в огонь, а затем унесённого и уложенного в палатку, это не слишком крутой полет фантазии. Вот Рико бы…  
      Он осёкся. Наркотики нельзя. Тем не менее он взял одну таблетку, чтобы угостить Арлин, но девушка отказалась.  
      Прапор напоследок помог Рико одеться, придирчиво, как модельер, оглядел его с ног до головы и отпустил. Впрочем, Прапор как раз отлично знал, как ведут себя модельеры, поскольку в четырнадцать лет его пригласили работать моделью какие-то агенты, просто увидев на улице, Прапор согласился, вернее, он хитренько спросил разрешения у Ковальски, который ему его выдал и забыл. Шкипер узнал об этом, когда Прапор уже отучился на модельных курсах от агентства полгода и похвастался первым гонораром.  
      Был жуткий скандал, хотя Рико не понимал, чего командир так злится, но на всякий случай поддерживал. Только совместными усилиями Ковальски и Рядовой сумели убедить его в том, что в подобной подработке нет ничего плохого.  
      Рико не особо понимал, почему Прапору так нравится фоткаться, но у всех свои увлечения. Он любит огонь, Рядовой — купаться в лучах фотокамер, Ковальски — расчленять людей…  
      Рико нахмурился. Он не мог вспомнить, с чего он все время вспоминает о Ковальски, и почему он на него так сердит. Ну и ладно.  
      Рико и вовсе забыл об этом, когда встретил Арлин. Они поехали в павильон, который на этот раз выбрала девушка: это была инсталляция в форме круглого купола, рассеченного напополам. В центре стояло дерево, наполовину железное, наполовину настоящее. В одну половину купола автор натаскал всяких живых растений, в другой заменил их металлическими копиями. Павильон был большим и полупустыми — подобные идеи об экологии были не новы и не привлекали много людей.  
      — Можно устроить пикник на металлической части или на обычной. Тебе какая больше нравится?  
      «Металлическая» — подумал Рико.  
      — Мне — металлическая, — заявила Арлин, потащив его за руку на полукруг царства металла. — Можно, кстати, музыку включить, посмотреть, какая там акустика.  
      Она отказалась от всех наркотиков, и пиво, как ни странно, у нее было свое, хотя потом она распробовала и кактусную водку. Когда Рико обнял ее, она не стала сопротивляться, равно как и поцелую, но когда он попытался перейти к большему…  
      — Нет, давай лучше так, — Арлин мягко положила руки ему на грудь и толкнула на покрывало. «Так» Рико тоже любил, по крайней мере с некоторыми девушками так получалось очень даже хорошо, но большинству все-таки не хватало привычной Рико силы и скорости.  
      Арлин погладила его грудь, глядя на него сверху вниз, затем уселась на бедра, расстегнула его брюки и…  
      Рико заурчал. _Так_ он тоже любил, к тому же Арлин на редкость умело обращалась с членом, о, детка, да, более чем, более чем кто-либо из знакомых Рико, а это все-таки показатель «мастерства», но…  
      Кончая в ее рот, он все равно намного сильнее хотел кончить в ее пизду. Но…  
      Будь на месте Арлин просто какая-то девушка, из тех, чьи тела просто вопят всеми своими движениями, чтобы их поставили раком и выебли, Рико не стал бы и сомневаться. Но это ощущение от Арлин было гораздо слабее…  
      — Сорян, Мастер-Маньяк, но мне совсем это не нравится, — произнесла она, когда Рико потянулся пальцами к ее промежности. — Член должен быть снаружи, а не внутри, — она хихикнула. — Я просто родилась не того пола. Девочки мне не нравятся. Мальчики мне нравятся, но член должен быть снаружи. Родись я правильного пола, я была бы геем. А так — только сплошное дрочево.  
      В ее голосе было спокойствие и странная печаль. Шкипер однажды говорил, что девушки иногда "сопротивляются для вида", но приказал Рико никогда не пытаться отличить это явление от настоящего нежелания, хотя на самом деле Рико умел это делать, именно на уровне инстинктов. И именно на уровне инстинктов в этот раз он безоговорочно поверил Арлин.  
      Рико поднялся, притянул ее к себе и обнял. Это был второй раз, когда Рико обнимал чужака. Первым был Джулиан… однажды… давно. Арлин удивленно прижалась к нему спиной и закрыла глаза, откинув голову на его грудь.  
      — Ты это что, пожалел меня, что ли? — она усмехнулась. — Брось, не о чем тут сожалеть. Секс в жизни не главное.  
      Рико промолчал. Огонь, уничтожение тьмы и секс — он считал эти три вещи абсолютно доминирующими в своей жизни.  
      — Пока я могу управлять огнем — мне все равно… Огонь и адреналин — все, что мне нужно, — Арлин открыла глаза и улыбнулась ему. — Тебе ведь тоже, Мастер-Маньяк?  
      Рико кивнул, хотя это было неправдой.


	26. Огонь VIII: Тупик

      — Шкипер, ты охренел! Я сотрудник госбезопасности! Ты хоть знаешь, что тебе… ммхм!..  
      — Клювик на замочек, птенчик, — Ковальски буквально скалится на Ганса, закрывая ему рот ладонью в перчатке. — Кто сказал, что мы собираемся слушать твое щебетание?  
      Ганс очухался голым и прикованным к центрифуге, перевезенной на базу из чердачной лаборатории. Он по-прежнему был в прекрасной физической форме, а Шкипер с удивлением заметил, что разноцветные татуировки — в основном узоры из перьев — покрывают не только руки, но и все его тело. Идеально уложенная черно-оранжевая прическа растрепалась, разноцветные пряди вперемешку свесились на его лицо, когда Ганс вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Не самое лучшее пробуждение в его жизни.  
      — Во-первых, сотрудник госбезопасности, я прекрасно знаю, что ты на самом деле шпион, — спокойно произнёс Шкипер, сидя на расстоянии пяти метров от пленника и огороженный от него стеклянной стеной, которую Ковальски соорудил для временной изоляции части лаборатории. Вид ученого в роли мастера пыток вызвал неуместное возбуждение: на нем был прозрачный противогаз и белый защитный костюм, шуршащий при каждом движении, и этот маскарад вызывал паническое ощущение у жертвы, что все вокруг пропитано ядовитыми парами и вирусами. Шкипер не находил такую униформу привлекательной — его возбуждала степень коварства его заместителя. Сам он бы в жизни не додумался, что не обязательно применять биологическое оружие, когда можно просто создать у пленника впечатление, что ты его применяешь. — И молчу я об этом не потому, что не могу этого доказать, причины совершенно другие. — (Это было вранье, но Гансу необязательно об этом знать). — Видишь ли, ты не помнишь, что разработка Стирателя Памяти, в которой Ковальски принимал участие четыре года назад, на самом деле увенчалась полным успехом, а не позорным провалом. — Татуированные темно-фиолетовым по внутреннему краю, а сверху оранжевым глаза Ганса расширились. Шкипер улыбнулся. — Да-да, мой бывший товарищ, мой гений ее изобрел. И сразу испытал на всех причастных. Видишь ли, мы очень запасливые ребята. И потому решили запасти эту замечательную вещь, так сказать, про запас.  
      О том, что на коллегах Ковальски испытал Стиратель Памяти, не думая о последствиях, Шкипер умолчал. Это был эпизод из серии «так все и было задумано».  
      — Иными словами, мой командир хочет сказать, что ты, Ганси, на выходе отсюда не вспомнишь ничего, начиная от момента пробуждения. Для тебя этот день просто исчезнет, как будто его никогда и не было, — Ковальски повернул лицо Ганса к монитору. — Но на самом деле этот день, он будет. А возможно, и не один день. Смотря как пойдет эксперимент.  
      Он включил видео, демонстрирующее недоброй памяти Билли и его рукастый приход, то есть прирост.  
      — Я так и думал, что это твоих рук дело, безумный псих! — воскликнул Ганс. — Зачем тебе понадобилось разводить шестируких людей?!  
      — Затем, что Стиратель Памяти я уже изобрел, — ухмыльнулся Ковальски.  
      Ганс дернулся всем телом, метнул панический взгляд на Шкипера, затем снова на монитор, где Билли в ускоренном темпе отращивал себе руки. Ковальски демонстративно достал шприц с синей жидкостью и постучал по нему.  
      — Все дело в дисциплине ума, — уже спокойно, словно зачитывая лекцию, произнес ученый, с пластиковым шорохом расхаживая между Гансом и остановленном на шестируком Билли экраном. — Подопытные, к сожалению, были обычными гражданскими. Даже, я бы сказал, худшими из них. Поврежденные алкоголем и наркотиками мозги и нервная система, нестабильная психика… Все это делало эксперименты крайне… летальными, — Ковальски развернулся и сделал несколько шагов в другую сторону. Ганс судорожно дышал, завороженно следя за ним. — Но твой разум, Ганс. Твоя дисциплина… Ты шпион на государственной службе уже сколько, шесть, семь лет?.. Ты постоянно бдителен, потому что ты постоянно в опасности, но ты все еще жив и годен до службы. Твое тело станет идеальным материалом…  
      — Шкипер, нет! — Ганс это практически взвизгнул, когда Ковальски резко подошел к нему со шприцом в руке. — Шкипер, пожалуйста, скажи ему прекратить! Я расскажу вам все, что знаю, только пожалуйста, не делай этого со мой, я не хочу шесть рук, господи, я не хочу быть его подопытной крысой, только не это!  
      Ковальски сжал его челюсть так, что он не смог больше вопить, и холодно взглянул в глаза.  
      — Мы, знаешь ли, тоже не хотели уходить. У нас не было намерения покидать спецназ и скрываться от правительства. Но кому-то внезапно не понравилось, что мы такие хорошие существуем вместе… Кому? — резко рявкнул он, едва ли не тыча Гансу в глаз шприцом с сывороткой. — Кто за этим стоял, ты?!  
      — У тебя один шанс, Модник, — Шкипер поднялся. — Рассказывай и рассказывай правду, иначе станешь следующим человеком-пауком.  
      Ганс жалобно заскулил. Это было приятно. Это было пиздец как приятно. Почему они раньше не сделали этого?..  
      А. Потому что Прапор и Рико. Для Прапора это слишком жестоко, а Рико не удержал бы себя в руках, как только увидел Ганса в машине без сознания.  
      — Мне… мне приказаааали! — Ганс судорожно вздохнул. — Вы… вы даже не представляете, как вас боялись. До сих пор боятся. Поэтому я…  
      — Погоди, кто приказал? Твои долбаные датчане?!  
      Ганс усмехнулся, но тут же взвизгнул, когда Ковальски поднял шприц.  
      — Наивный! Верховное командование решило, что вы стали слишком опасны. Когда ты применил все свои связи, чтобы ваш мальчишка попал к вам в отряд, пошли разные слухи… Вы же после этого реально стали работать, как боги…  
      Шкипер чувствовал, как тело наливается странным инеистым холодом. Однажды он уже испытывал это чувство. И буквально сегодня с утра его вспоминал.  
      — Потому что боялись за мальчишку, я знаю, я пытался им это объяснить, но они не верили!..  
      — Ути мать Тереза блин, — протянул Ковальски, а затем выплюнул: — Брось пиздеть, Ганс, я прекрасно знаю, что ты никогда не был на нашей стороне. Ты предал Шкипера на задании, бросив его умирать, а затем вставлял нам палки в колеса при каждом удобном случае!  
      — Это была ошибка! Господи, Шкипер, сколько раз я должен за это извиняться перед тобой?!  
      — Нисколько, — отозвался командир. — Ты не можешь бросить человека на верную смерть, а потом сказать «извини» и ожидать, что он тебя простит. Такие вещи вне прощений.  
      Ганс был первым человеком, с которым Шкипер подружился в Америке. Он был в тот момент старше по званию, и Шкипер восхищался им как бойцом, и был в восторге, когда Ганс предложил ему ту миссию в Дании, где требовались двое человек… В общем, вкус предательства особенно прекрасен, когда тебя предает не просто боевой товарищ, а друг и почти учитель.  
      Это было очень освежающе. Шкипер помнил, как он тогда подумал: «Расслабились тут мы, пока учились, решили, что война здесь до нас не дотянется».  
      Еще Шкипер тогда подумал, что у него есть всего два человека, которым он полностью может доверять: Ковальски и Рико.  
      Но действительно его шокировало то, что когда Ганс обнаружил, что Шкипер не только не помер, но и самостоятельно сумел вернуться в США, он повел себя как обычно. Как будто ничего не случилось. А затем очень удивился, когда Шкипер подал подробный отчет о миссии с детальным описанием действий напарника.  
      Кому и сколько раз Гансу пришлось отсосать, чтобы избавиться от этого отчета и не вылететь со службы, не смог вычислить даже Ковальски, в тот момент занимавшийся «анализом неформальных связей», то есть реально составивший схему вне-служебных связей сотрудников. За эту схему, которую увидел их старший сержант, Ковальски едва не угодил в администрацию, поскольку убивать его пока было не за что, а знал он слишком много, и Шкипер с трудом сумел это предотвратить. Они должны были быть вместе. Втроем. Только они трое могли доверять друг другу.  
      Самое забавное, что Ганс, при всем своем хитроумии, продолжал вести себя со Шкипером как ни в чем не бывало. Это уже даже не бесило, а лишь приводило в недоумение.  
      — Шкипер, пожалуйста… — Ганс бросил на него умоляющий взгляд. Того и гляди слезу пустит. Самое забавное, что это работало. В смысле, когда он становился таким жалким, беспомощным и умоляющим, его хотелось простить. Но — Шкипер проходил этот этап уже не раз. Правда никогда он не проходил его настолько приятно. Ему никогда бы не пришло в голову, до какой степени Ганс оказывается боится Ковальски, или иглы, или мутации. То есть, разумеется, это жутко — попасть в лапы безумного ученого, и еще страшнее, когда он не безумный, а бессердечный, но реакция Ганса превзошла все его ожидания.  
      — Ковальски! — Шкипер сделал отрицательный жест, затем тяжело уставился на своего врага. Ковальски убрал шприц и чуть отошел от Ганса, вызвав судорожный вздох облегчения. — Ну, Ганс, тогда рассказывай.  
      — Слушай, если он не расскажет ничего полезного, можно, я его все-таки инфицирую? — Ученый повернулся к Шкиперу, так, чтобы Ганс не видел его лица, и подмигнул. Их пленник, услышав слово «инфицирую», жалобно заскулил. — У него хорошая психика, думаю, дней шесть еще потом протянет.  
      — Шкипер, убери его, пожалуйста, господи, я сделаю все, что угодно, только убери его! Я просто исполнял приказ! Вас бросали все на более сложные миссии и… и когда все поняли, что вы их выполняете… Черт, Шкипер, тебя боятся. Вас всех, четверых! Вы как были чужаками, так и остались чужаками, от вас непонятно было чего ожидать, все боялись, что вы связаны с террористами, но никто не мог этого доказать, потому все боялись вас еще больше — раз вы настолько хороши…  
      Это было больно. Шкиперу захотелось ударить Ганса, хотя он понимал, что не Модник это придумал. Ганс напротив их не боялся вообще, у него было слепое пятно в логике, когда речь заходила о Шкипере и его отряде… Самое главное, Шкипер даже не заметил, что с присоединением к ним Прапора миссии стали сложнее. Он был так счастлив, что его мальчик снова с ними, что он может видеть его каждый день, а не только во время увольнительных…  
      — Кто принял решение нас расформировать? — задал вопрос Ковальски.  
      — Генерал Элис, — тихо, отведя взгляд, произнес Ганс. — Он сказал, что все должно выглядеть естественно, чтобы ты не заподозрил ничего, потому что они боялись твоей реакции.  
      — Блять, да почему?! — вырвалось у Шкипера. — Я вообще никогда не предавал эту страну, я приносил присягу, блять, я всегда был на их стороне, почему?!  
      — Потому что мы чужаки, потому что мы держались вместе, потому что мы сильны, — мрачно произнес Ковальски, — потому что мы были эффективны. Потому что кто-то испугался, что однажды ты, Шкипер, станешь главнокомандующим.  
      Шкипер перевел взгляд с Ковальски на Ганса. Тот моргнул и кивнул.  
      — Все, как он сказал, Шкипер. Твоя страна подарила миру слишком много террористов.  
      — Хм, может потому, что большинство ее жителей стерли с лица земли? — едко произнес Шкипер. Ковальски бросил на него сочувственный взгляд и покачал головой.  
      — Не надо, сэр. Это бессмысленно.  
      — Ладно, хорошо. Колись, Модник, чем мы сейчас не угодили командованию?  
      — Тем, что вы неотслеживаемые. Как ты не понимаешь, Шкипер, никто не ожидал, что вы уйдете в отставку при попытке вас разлучить. Был грандиозный скандал. В спецназе все хотя бы знали, где вы и что делаете, хотя бы примерно, но ты себе даже представить не можешь, как пригорело у всех, когда они поняли, что вы ушли во фриланс!  
      — То есть, когда мы ушли из армии, наши враги решили, что нас теперь легче убить, и к такому же выводу пришли наши друзья? Кто поставил ловушку у Джулиана?  
      Татуированные глаза Ганса расширились.  
      — Какую ловушку у Джулиана? У Джулиана Ли?  
      — Ковальски, ударь его как-нибудь побольнее.  
      Ученый с равнодушным лицом подошел к Гансу, взял его за яйца и выкрутил. Мужчина выгнулся от боли, а его визг взметнулся к потолку. Шкипер внутренне слегка прифигел, потому что не знал, как на это реагировать. Ковальски в роли мастера пыток ужасал. Обычно этим занимался Рико, и это было как-то… мда, пожалуй, менее страшно. Ученый отпустил руку, и Ганс обвис на наручниках, подвывая и всхлипывая, затем обратил полный боли взгляд на Шкипера.  
      — А потом ты еще спрашиваешь, почему вас все боятся.  
      — Сосредоточься, — Ковальски слегка ударил его по щеке. — Ловушка у Джулиана Ли. Ты за нее в ответе?  
      — Я не знаю ни про какую ловушку у Джулиана Ли, — прошептал Ганс, глядя полными слез глазами на Шкипера. — Пожалуйста, поверь мне.  
      — Что ж, ты все сказал, — произнес Ковальски, подходя к столу и беря в руки шприц. — Мы тебе верим, Ганс. Очень, очень сильно верим. А еще я уверен, что тебе пойдут дополнительные четыре руки.  
      — Шкипер, пожалуйста! Не надо, пожалуйста, я правда не знаю ни про какую ловушку!  
      — Да ну? Баллон с ядовитым газом, активирующийся после того, как в помещение входит кто-то из нас, идентификация по пальцу и сетчатке. След привел именно к тебе.  
      — Это не я, правда, я ничего не делал с газом, понятия не имею, откуда газ, за вами приказано следить, но приказа убивать вас не было, я клянусь!  
      — По-моему, птенчик пиздит, — Ковальски почти нежно взял Ганса за подбородок и посмотрел в глаза. — Что ты делал в здании, где мы поймали тебя?!  
      Ганс неожиданно покраснел. Ковальски помахал ему шприцом. Ганс сглотнул и затравлено уставился на Шкипера.  
      — Есть одна женщина. Я… я не знаю, на кого она работает, в смысле, чей она шпион, но она… она узнала кое-что обо мне, и… и мне пришлось согласиться на ее условия.  
      — Что за условия? — Шкипер теперь нихрена не понимал, и ему это не нравилось.  
      — Я… я слил ей данные. На вас и еще на несколько элитных подразделений.  
      — Когда?  
      — Два месяца назад. Шкипер, у меня не было выбора, если бы она рассказала, что я шпион, меня бы расстреляли!  
      — Тогда что ты сейчас делал в том здании?  
      Ганс опять покраснел. Ковальски ухмыльнулся, взяв его за подбородок.  
      — Все очень просто, сэр. Леди захотела еще. А кто бы не захотел? Она владеет компроматом на птенчика, который может его убить, значит, она держит в руках его жизнь, значит, она будет пользоваться им до тех пор, пока у птенчика будет, что ей предложить. Вот почему шантажистов надо сразу же убивать. Что же ты так проебался, а, Ганси?  
      — Пошел ты!..  
      На этот раз пощечина у Ковальски вышла звонкой и сильной.  
      — Поговори мне тут. Имя, возраст, внешность, время, количество людей, адреса, где вы встречались — выкладывай нам все или станешь чертовым удобрением!  
      — Мэрилин Вайт, — произнес Ганс, облизывая треснувшую губу. — Не настоящее имя, по крайней мере я не нашел его в базе данных ни среди наших, ни иммигрантов. На вид лет двадцать пять, кожа смуглая, примерно как у твоего второго психопата, волосы черные, короткая стрижка карэ, может, парик.  
      Ковальски отошел к компьютеру, перекинул какие-то данные на телефон, подошел к Гансу и показал ему проекцию Джулиановой дизайнерши.  
      — Похожа?  
      Ганс пристально вгляделся в фотографии.  
      — Не знаю. Может быть она, может нет. Слишком много грима на этой.  
      Ковальски показал ему видео, где преступница беседовала с Джулианом.  
      Ганс попытался пожать плечами. Шкипер видел, что его кожа посинела и покрылась пупырышками, и опять поймал себя на идиотской мысли его пожалеть.  
      — Не уверен. Манеры выглядят наигранными, но это вы и без меня видите. Мэрилин Вайт наоборот сухая и серьезная женщина, но актерское мастерство сейчас преподают на каждом углу. Я… я реально не могу сказать. Она похожа на эту женщину по фигуре и немного по голосу, но лицо слишком загримировано. Шкипер, я не уверен, что это одна и та же женщина.  
      — Какой ты бесполезный. Что еще ты ей продал? Кроме наших данных?  
      — Шкипер, пообещай мне, что этот чертов псих не вколет мне ничего!  
      Шкипер долго и пристально смотрел на Ганса, затем кивнул.  
      — Ладно. Обещаю.  
      — Но!.. — Ковальски с искренней обидой на него уставился. — Ты опять его жалеешь!  
      — Это приказ, Ковальски. А ты, давай, говори со мной. Что еще ты ей продал? Два месяца — большой срок, я уверен, что ты уже не раз приезжал в гости к нашей леди.  
      — Ну, ее интересовали кое-какие наши наработки по безопасности…  
      — Конкретнее.  
      — Системы бункеров и убежищ.  
      «Вот оно что! — Шкипер хлопнул себя по колену. — Вот на что был похож дискобар Жюли!»  
      — Еще что?  
      — Чертежи и начинка двенадцатой модели спецназовского бинокля…  
      — Блять, Ганс, ты в своём уме?! Ты даже не знаешь, на кого она работает!  
      — Зато она знает, на кого я! — рявкнул Ганс. — Господи, Шкипер, у меня не было выбора!..  
      — Что еще?  
      Ганс отвел взгляд и покраснел.  
      — Все ваши наработки по проекту «Стиратель Памяти». Я не знал, что он на самом деле увенчался успехом.  
      — Ковальски?  
      Ученый покачал головой.  
      — Если это Блоухолл, он вероятнее всего сможет восстановить Стиратель по имеющимся данным. Кто-то другой — навряд ли. Я оставил самые начальные данные, надо было хоть что-то сдать в архив дел, но, сам понимаешь, в хороших руках…  
      — Какой пиздец. Ковальски, как насчет того, чтобы стереть Моднику вообще всю память, а? Окончит свои дни в дурдоме, зато предотвратим Третью мировую.  
      — Не знаю как насчет Третьей мировой, но, по крайней мере, мы предотвратим нападения на нас психованных одноглазых террористов!  
      — Шкипер, пожалуйста!  
      — Что еще?  
      — Все, больше ничего. Сегодня мы встречались в четвёртый раз, это правда, клянусь.  
      Ковальски издевательски рассмеялся.  
      — «Это правда, клянусь!», «Я тебе верю, клянусь!». Ладно, птенчик, а теперь имена и звания тех, кто назначен за нами следить.  
      — Я не помню! — взвизгнул Ганс. — У меня тоже приказ, если вас встречу, мигом доложить. Насколько понимаю, он отдан абсолютно всем, кто вас знал!  
      — Что?! — изумился Шкипер. «Вот это точно пиздец». — И какова вторая часть приказа?  
      — Доложить и наблюдать, в бой не вступать.  
      Ковальски высвободил левую руку Ганса из наручника и стал разглядывать разноцветные татуировки в виде птичьих перьев чёрного, белого, фиолетового и оранжевого цветов, растирая пальцем вену.  
      — Дааа, даже жалко такую красоту уничтожать… — пробормотал он. Шкипер почувствовал неуместные и ревность, и возбуждение. Ковальски неожиданно метнул на него сияющий взгляд. Шкипер понял, что он имел в виду и едва заметно кивнул. Да. Пускай. Так будет правильно.  
      — Что… что ты собрался делать?! — Ганс попытался выдернуть руку. — Шкипер!  
      Ковальски снова сковал его конечность и отошел к столу. Взял шприц и…  
      — Нет! — завопил Ганс. — Нет, пожалуйста, нет! Шкипер, ты же обещал!!!  
      Шкипер поднялся и подошел к стеклу, глядя на дёргающегося мужчину.  
      — Шкипер, только не это, пожалуйста! — в янтарных глазах Ганса блестели слезы. — Лучше трахните меня! Или избейте! Блять, Шкипер, я сделаю все, что угодно, но пожалуйста, не надо ставить на мне эксперименты! Я не хочу шесть рук, я не хочу никаких мутаций!  
      — Вау. Трахнуть тебя? Как низко ты пал. Или ты всем это предлагаешь? — Мужчина жарко покраснел и отвел взгляд. — Никогда не думал, что мне будет так приятно смотреть на твое унижение, Ганс. Заряжай его, Ковальски. Хочу посмотреть, как у этого Модника отрастут новые руки.  
      — Шкипер, ты обещааааал!  
      — Ага. Ты тоже любишь все всем обещать, Ганс.  
      Он обмочился, когда Ковальски вкалывал ему сыворотку, а потом потерял сознание.


	27. Огонь IX: Превращение

      — Эх. Хотел бы я, чтобы она на самом деле сработала так, как он думает, что она сработает. Но тут шанс меньше одного процента, — Ковальски вздохнул, запрокидывая пальцами худое лицо Ганса. — Пиздец, а не птенчик выпал из гнезда. Как он до сих пор жив вообще?  
      — Двойной агент, предатель родины, торговец гостайнами…  
      — Какой торговец, он их бесплатно отдавал, — хмыкнул Ковальски и отошел к пульту управления. Нажал несколько кнопок, и прозрачная стена уехала в потолок. Ковальски направился к Шкиперу, на ходу снимая противогаз. — Еще и шлюшка. Может поэтому и жив.  
      — Интересная должно быть девушка, эта Мэрилин Вайт, — произнес Шкипер, пытаясь отвлечь себя, вернее, свой организм, от совершенно неуместной реакции на все, только что произошедшее. Почему-то когда им приходилось пытать людей, и занимался этим Рико под командованием Шкипера, у него никогда не было стояка на этот процесс. — Я к тому, что Ганс вообще-то не беспомощный слюнтяй, совершенно не в его стиле подсесть на крючок шантажистки.  
      — Подсесть на крючок шантажи _ста_! — мурлыкнул Ковальски ему на ухо, внезапно обнимая. Костюм химзащиты странно шелестел, касаясь шеи Шкипера. — Сейчас столько возможностей, что мы не можем точно сказать, какого пола Мэрилин Вайт.  
      — Тебя тоже шокировало его предложение, да?  
      Ковальски замялся.  
      — Немного. Частично я ожидал чего-то подобного, но не настолько откровенно. Правда, я и не знал, что у Ганса настолько сильная фобия перед уколами. В этом вы с ним похожи.  
      — Он мне нравился в начале, — слова вырвались как-то совершенно внезапно. — Очень.  
      Ковальски снял перчатки, сжал пальцы Шкипера и, не глядя на него, произнёс:  
      — Да, я так и понял.  
      — Поэтому когда он меня предал, было так больно.  
      — Ага, я знаю. Поэтому и предложил его поймать. Мне тоже было больно, что тебе больно.  
      «Я люблю тебя», — подумал и не сказал Шкипер.  
      — Правда, месть у нас благодаря тебе получилась какой-то даже чрезмерно горячей.  
      Ковальски усмехнулся и отстранился.  
      — Сам удивился. Всегда смотрел на Рико и думал, смог бы я пытать человека одними только словами и страхом, не прикасаясь к нему, в смысле, не причиняя физических страданий?.. Ганс орал так, будто я вырывал ему ногти, а на самом деле, по факту, я всего лишь один раз сжал его яйца и один раз ударил по щеке. Ну и ты еще классно подыгрывал.  
      — Выкручивание яиц — это вполне себе пытка, Ковальски, — усмехнулся Шкипер, глядя, как он снимает костюм. — Впрочем, надо отдать тебе должное, все остальное было на чистом страхе. Слушай, а что мы будем делать, если он реально, как Билли, отрастит четыре руки?  
      Ковальски мечтательно вздохнул, спуская костюм на пол.  
      — Твоими бы словами…  
      — Это настолько маловероятно? — Шкипер поднялся. Ученый вышагнул из костюма и снова вздохнул, на этот раз печально.  
      — Я… я зря тогда тебя задержал, Шкипер. Прости. Но… да, это было уникальное событие, поэтому я потерял голову. Шансы, что кто-то сможет повторить Феномен Билли, стремятся к нулю.  
      — Ковальски, отставить уныние. Все, проехали. Может, у Ганса получится, тогда оставишь его себе. Только представь себе это, ты, Ганс и бесконечные эксперименты. А я буду наблюдать за мучениями своего врага каждый день и ревновать тебя к нему.  
      — Блять, Шкипер, у меня сейчас встанет, — Ковальски подошел и потерся бедрами о бедра Шкипера. Тот взял его руку и положил на свой пах. Ученый жарко выдохнул и нежно сжал пальцы.  
      — Пошли отсюда, — Шкипер мельком взглянул на так и не пришедшего в сознание Ганса, чья голова с яркими черно-оранжевыми волосами безвольно свесилась на грудь. Трахаться в его присутствии Шкиперу совершенно не хотелось.  
      Равно как и говорить Ковальски, что давным-давно, в самом начале, он бы согласился, если бы Ганс предложил потрахаться, он бы разрешил ему трахнуть себя — вот, до какой степени он ему нравился. И Шкипер был очень рад, что их отношения не дошли до такого. От такого предательства он бы вряд ли оправился.  
        
      Потом они с Ковальски трахались, и это было запредельно хорошо. Шкипер ликовал, видя по лицу своего лейтенанта, что тот явно начинает задумывается о продлении их «эксперимента». Но потом он убежал смотреть на Ганса, и таращился на него два с половиной часа, пока окончательно не убедился, что тот и не думает отращивать новые руки.  
      Шкипер тем временем занялся новыми данными. На самом деле все было плохо. Очень плохо, но опять же — присутствие Ковальски делало реальность похожей на приятные каникулы.  
      Ганс продал их досье непонятно кому. Вероятность, что эта Мэрилин Вайт работает на Блоухола — высока. До кучи в руки Блоухола попало исследование Ковальски о Стирателе Памяти, чертежи бинокля двенадцатой версии — кстати, надо узнать, что он умеет делать — и структура современных бункеров, о которой Шкипер почти ничего не знал, не было повода поинтересоваться.  
       Еще, оказывается, родное командование их боится, и у кучи людей приказ докладывать о них, если их увидят. Это был вообще пиздец. Шкипер даже предположить не мог, насколько все плохо, и, по правде говоря, хотел даже попросить кое-что проверить у старых сослуживцев…  
      Такая ситуация еще хуже, чем неизвестный Блоухолов психопат.  
      — Предлагаю сказать Гансу, что мы не отрастим ему четыре руки, если он сдаст нам эту Мэрилин Вайт, — Ковальски оперся бедром о стол. — И как ты смотришь на то, чтобы использовать его как стирателя памяти нашему бывшему начальству, и особенно — генералу Элис?  
      — Если Ганс был у нее сегодня, будет подозрительно, если он сам назначит ей встречу. Жертвы шантажа обычно так себя не ведут. Расспросим его подробнее, скорей всего будет проще организовать наблюдение за зданием и офисами, когда вернутся Рико и Прапор, а может и сейчас, — Шкипер задумался. — Идея о Стирателе звучит заманчиво, хоть и пиздец как неэтично, поскольку… подожди, Стиратель ведь стирает память только о текущем дне, мы не сможем его применить на генералах!  
      — Ну, я его немножко доработал, — самодовольно произнес Ковальски. — Теперь, теоретически, он может стирать память о конкретном явлении. Всю. Как будто ее не было. То есть если мы зададим, к примеру, «Удалить из памяти Шкипера», то все воспоминания о тебе у человека исчезнут, вернее, они останутся, но будут как воспоминания о незнакомце. С близкими друзьями так не получится, поскольку, ну, я, к примеру, свихнусь, если получу изменения в мозгу, что пятнадцать лет провел рядом с Рико и еще каким-то незнакомым мне парнем, а вот с командованием как раз должно сработать.  
      — Должно? — Шкипер с подозрением приподнял бровь. Ковальски поднял глаза к потолку, изображая невинность.  
      — Мне не на ком было испытывать Стиратель, поскольку я доработал его, когда мы окончательно свалили со службы. Помнишь, мы тогда пару месяцев ничего не делали?  
      — Нет, слишком рискованно давать такое оружие, да еще и непроверенное, Гансу.  
      — Я могу испытать его сейчас. На нем. Может, он забудет о нас и перестанет нам вредить!  
      — Или свихнется, поскольку будет помнить, что у него есть враги, но не будет помнить их имен?  
      — Теоретически он не будет помнить, что ненавидел тебя. И кстати, он тебя не ненавидит, а любит. Просто в своеобразной манере.  
      — Тебя послушать, все меня любят! — хмыкнул Шкипер. — Причем именно в своеобразной блять манере, которая со стороны выглядит как ненависть! Сперва Жюли, теперь и Ганс. Кто следующий? Блоухолл?  
      — Нее, Блоухолл любит меня. Извини, тут ты в пролете, Шкипер, — Ковальски коварно ухмыльнулся. — Мы с ним вечные соперники по изобретениям, так что у тебя нет шансов встать между нами.  
      — О черт, теперь мне точно придется прикончить Одноглазого! — Шкипер положил руку на задницу Ковальски и заставил сесть к себе на колени. Тот послушно обнял его и поцеловал в волосы. Какой все-таки прогресс. Еще несколько дней назад бухтел, вырывался и ругался на нердише.  
        
      Ганс проторчал без сознания под сывороткой почти двенадцать часов, чем сильно озадачил Ковальски. Без татух подопытный выглядел непривычно обыкновенным и казался старше своих тридцати лет. Поджарое тело, но усталое, осунувшееся лицо с ввалившимися глазами — Шкипер только сейчас заметил это. Ну да. Стать жертвой шантажа, это, так сказать, стресс. Раньше почему-то Шкиперу казалось, что Гансу на все плевать.  
      — Что?.. — мужчина медленно открыл глаза. Ковальски переложил его на кровать, когда стер следы сошедших татух, но руки и ноги все равно приковал, поскольку драться Ганс умел и любил не хуже Шкипера. Затем желтые глаза Ганса расширились, он попытался вскочить, но ремни удержали. — Блять, что ты со мной сделал?! — Он извернулся, попытавшись осмотреть себя. — Что твой маньяк со мной сделал?! — его голос сорвался на визг, он хватал ртом воздух, глаза бегали в панике. Шкипер слегка хлопнул его по щеке.  
      — Успокойся. Я передумал. Вернее, ты был таким жалким, что мы решили поставить на тебе другой эксперимент.  
      Лицо Ганса побелело, как мел.  
      — Господи, что?!.. Что ты со мной сделал?.. Шкипер, ты даже не понимаешь… — он сглотнул, глаза подозрительно заблестели. — Я же теперь точно умру скорей всего…  
      — Какая шикарная формулировка, — стоило Ковальски подойти, как Ганс взвизгнул от ужаса и попытался вжаться в кровать — бесполезный, отчаянный жест загнанного в угол. — А про "умрешь" давай-ка поподробнее.  
      Ганс отвернулся, вернее, отвернул лицо, насколько это было возможно в его положении.  
      — Я… я болен, Шкипер. Смертельно болен, — он сглотнул и судорожно выдохнул. — Врачи говорят, мне осталось года три, но теперь… — он всхлипнул и все-таки пустил слезу. Это было бы жутко, если бы непритворные слезы Ганса вообще никак не отличались от притворных, а притворные Шкипер пару раз уже видел. — Что бы вы со мной не сделали, я скорей всего еще раньше от этого сдохну…  
      «Теперь ясно, почему он так визжал», — подумал Шкипер. Ковальски бессердечно рассмеялся. Хлопнул Шкипера по плечу и одними губами произнес: «Скажи ему». Ганс затравлено и шокировано уставился на Ковальски.  
       — Ты монстр…  
      Надо же. И его оказывается можно пронять. Внезапно до Шкипера дошло, и он тоже уставился на Ковальски. Затем утащил его из лазарета. Такие новости надо слышать.  
      — Погоди, хочешь сказать, что?..  
      — Чем бы Модник не болел вчера, сегодня он абсолютно здоров. Я делал сканы, — Ковальски поморщился. — Конечно, было бы лучше, если бы он сказал нам, чем болел, чтобы я мог сделать сканы и вначале, а так я увлекся пытками и позабыл про это.  
      Шкипер обдумал это и вернулся в лазарет. Ганс не плакал, просто тупо смотрел в стену, повернув голову так, чтобы его лицо максимально не было видно.  
      — Эй, Модник.  
      — Просто убей меня, Шкипер, пожалуйста, — прошептал он. — Я свихнусь от этой медицинской хуйни, я боюсь ее больше всего на свете, пожалуйста, просто убей меня, что тебе стоит…  
      — Ганс. Слушай меня внимательно. Ты больше ничем не болен. Я тебя обманул — хотел, чтобы ты на собственной шкуре прочувствовал, каково это — когда тебя предают. Но мы на самом деле не вкалывали тебе сыворотку, от которой отрастают четыре руки. Мы вкололи тебе другую, которая лечит болезни. К сожалению, в качестве побочного эффекта татухи свои тебе придется сделать заново, но согласись, это не такая уж большая цена за твою спасенную жизнь.  
      Ганс таращился на Шкипера. Тот впервые видел такое охуевшее выражение на обычно самодовольном лице.  
      — Хочешь сказать, вы знали?.. Но… откуда?.. — он помотал головой. — Нет, я не верю. Это опять обман, как в тот раз. Теперь вы меня отпустите, а потом я снова сделаю сканы, обнаружу, что ты наврал и… да, Шкипер, ты стал еще более жестоким, чем раньше.  
      Шкипер погладил его по растрепанной идиотской оранжевой макушке.  
      — Гораздо проще поверить в такое, чем в то, что твой враг способен спасти тебе жизнь, не так ли?  
      — Хочу тебе верить…  
      — У Ковальски есть сканер. Пообещай вести себя прилично, и я сниму с тебя наручники.  
        
      — Жирно живете, — Ганс, одетый в одну длинную черную футболку Рико, вертел головой во все стороны. На него пропажа татух не произвела особого впечатления, только глянул на свою руку и удивленно покачал головой, даже не прокомментировав. — Я правильно понимаю, что это бункер класса А, и, о нет, пожалуй, я не хочу знать, где вы добыли для него материалы… Шкипер, у тебя есть сигареты, господи, как же я хочу курить! О, а это же сканеры из бинокля пятой версии, да? Получается, вы сейчас внесли меня, как гостя, обалдеть, как вы все тут обустроили…  
      — Блять, Ганс, закрой клюв! — рявкнул Ковальски. — Ты ничего этого не будешь помнить, когда мы тебя отпустим, так что даже не старайся выведать, где наша база!  
      — Не знал, что ты куришь.  
      Ганс метнул мрачный взгляд на Шкипера.  
      — Какая теперь разница?  
      Ковальски подвел его к сканеру.  
      — Ложись. Не двигайся. Повредишь что-нибудь — вырежу твою почку.  
      «Я понял, почему у Ковальски так хорошо получается. Он очень конкретно рассказывает о своих планах на чьи-то органы. Не просто обезличенное там «отделаю, что мать родная не узнает», а точечная запланированная бессердечным ученым хирургическая операция. Вот Ганс даже побледнел, хотя это всего лишь угроза». Впрочем, Шкипер понял, что побледнел он от другого, когда он робко спросил:  
      — А… а как я буду видеть результаты сканирования внутри этой штуки? Вы же мне можете любые потом подсунуть!  
      — Блять, Ганс, если бы мы хотели тебя наебать, мы бы не запаривались со сканом, просто выперли бы тебя, и сам бы его делал! — рявкнул Ковальски.  
      — Да ладно, Ковальски, включи ему экран, что тебе стоит! Ганс все время всех наебывает, разумеется, он думает, что мы поступим с ним точно так же, верно, Модник?  
      Ганс бросил неожиданно тяжелый взгляд на Шкипера.  
      — Это вообще не смешно, знаешь ли.  
      — А ты слышишь смех, Модник?  
        
      И тем не менее, им все равно пришлось везти этого параноика в больницу. Ковальски надел на него ошейник с чипом, поскольку не верил в Гансовы обещания «не сбегать и не звать на помощь».  
      А потом Ганс тупо сидел в кафетерии, чуть раскачиваясь и смотря невидящим взглядом в кружку. Он прошел сканирование трижды. В разных сканерах. Он был абсолютно здоров.  
      Потом он слегка пришел в себя и поднял глаза на Шкипера.  
      — Что ты хочешь от меня?  
      Шкипер хмыкнул.  
      — Вообще-то, мы сделали это просто так. Хотя если ты сейчас скажешь, что напиздел нам про Мэрилин Вайт и все остальное, то мы конечно будем выглядеть немного глупо. Но ничего. Переживем.  
      Но Ганс уже качал головой.  
      — Нет. Я не врал. Она действительно существует, и я не знаю, на кого она работает. И она… сильная. В плане, она дерется не хуже нас с тобой, Шкипер. Поверь мне, я проверил.  
      — Ну еще бы ты не проверил. Поехали. Поговорим где-нибудь в более укромном месте.  
      — Я теперь твой пленник?  
      — Ковальски, сними с него ошейник. Нет, Ганс. Может сбежать, если хочешь. Я на самом деле хотел с тобой лишь поговорить и уточнить детали информации, которую в твоих же интересах разгласить, поскольку эта Вайт начала охоту на нас, а теперь мы начинаем охоту на нее.  
      Они остановились у парковки, и Ковальски с недовольным лицом выполнил приказ. Шкипер кивнул на выезд и выход из госпиталя.  
      — Если хочешь — иди. Имя мы знаем, адрес запомнили, и без тебя справимся. Нам как бы не привыкать.  
      Ганс смотрел на Шкипера странным, полным боли взглядом. Затем вынул из кармана платок, которым они завязывали ему глаза, когда везли в больницу, чтобы он не знал, где их база и не увидел номер машины, и завязал себе глаза сам.


	28. Огонь X: Данные

      — А это правда?.. — начал Ганс, но неожиданно осёкся и замолчал.  
      — Что именно?  
      — Что вы изобрели Стиратель Памяти и стерли всем память о том, что изобрели? — после паузы спросил Ганс. В машине с завязанными глазами он выглядел довольно странно, наверное, потому что на этот раз говорил.  
      — Допустим, — отозвался Ковальски. — И почему ты все время говоришь «вы»? Я. Я изобрел Стиратель Памяти. И сыворотку, которая тебя вылечила, тоже изобрел Я!  
      Ганс заерзал. Он явно не хотел говорить с Ковальски. Ну да, после вчерашнего-то.  
      — Просто… все привыкли, что вы одно целое. В общем, это очень круто, и я подумал, что если я, когда снова встречусь с Мэрилин Вайт, попробую шарахнуть ее Стирателем Памяти?..  
      «Какое совпадение мыслей».  
      — Ганс, то, что мы тебя вылечили, не значит, что мы внезапно начали тебе доверять, — сухо произнес Шкипер. — Тем более, доверять настолько, чтобы брать на миссию. Будь ты последним человеком на земле, я бы все равно не взял тебя на миссию.  
      — Интересная должна была бы быть миссия, если бы я остался последним человеком на земле! — фыркнул Ганс, но в голосе звучала обида. Шкипер не знал, настоящая или фальшивая. Ганс лучше всех, кого он знал, умел притворяться и играть на нервах.  
      — Вообще да, Шкипер, если бы Ганс остался последним человеком на земле, это значило бы, что ты бы стал андроидом или мутантом, — вставил Ковальски, любитель точных формулировок.  
      — И тогда моя миссия заключалась бы в том, чтобы его съесть, — усмехнулся Шкипер, а затем осознал, что Ганс-то не видит их лиц. — А если к делу, то лучше расскажи нам все про эту Вайт в деталях. Если ты дрался с ней, и она тебя завалила, сомневаюсь, что у нее не хватит реакции блокировать Стиратель Памяти.  
      — Ну, она точно человек. В смысле, не андроид, хотя у нее в охране есть андроиды. Кстати, что вы сделали с моими охранниками?  
      — Вырубили и стерли память, — отозвался Шкипер. — Вероятно, очень предусмотрительно, учитывая приказ о нас.  
      Ганс усмехнулся.  
      — Естественно, они не из армии. Я ехал на встречу к человеку, который меня шантажирует, включи мозги! — он осекся. — В смысле, логично-то подумай.  
      — Что скажешь, Ковальски, может, таки сотрем ему память? — Шкипер покосился на своего лейтенанта в зеркало. Ганс вздрогнул, а Ковальски неожиданно равнодушно произнес, при этом ехидно подмигнув Шкиперу:  
      — Опять? Мне он поднадоел, если честно. Уже пятый день с ним развлекаемся, а тебе все мало?  
      «Что?» — подумал Шкипер.  
      — Что?! — воскликнул Ганс.  
      — Ну, ты сам нам себя предложил, — ухмыльнулся Ковальски. — Так что это уже пятый день, я просто стираю тебе память каждый вечер…  
      — Ты _что_?.. — Их пленник побледнел, да и Шкиперу шутка показалась так себе.  
      — Шкипер, это правда?.. — даже с завязанными глазами, у Ганса получилось изобразить ужасно жалостливую гримасу.  
      — Не будь идиотом, Ганс. Ты же был в больнице и видел сегодняшнее число. Ковальски просто еще не смирился с фактом, что тебя больше не нужно пытать, чтобы получить необходимую информацию, — Шкипер сделал многозначительную паузу. — Тебя ведь не нужно больше пытать, чтобы получить необходимую информацию, правда, Ганс?  
      Он покраснел и кивнул, потом сказал вслух, качая головой:  
      — Шкипер, пожалуйста, ты не мог бы допрашивать меня один? Клянусь, я скажу тебе все, что знаю, абсолютную правду, только пожалуйста, я не хочу больше оставаться рядом… — Он кивнул в сторону Ковальски. — Рядом с _этим_.  
      — Похоже, Ковальски, Ганс теперь боится тебя больше, чем меня, — произнес Шкипер. — Я ревную.  
      — Прости, — ухмыльнулся Ковальски, показывая ему большой палец, — но мне так хотелось отрастить ему шесть рук. А ты не позволил. Поэтому издеваюсь, как могу.  
      — Шкипер!..  
      «А, теперь я понял, что он задумал. Игру в хорошего и плохого, чтобы Ганс счел великим счастьем выложить мне всю правду, иначе альтернативой будет Ковальски».  
      — Видишь ли, Ганс, как-то непросто… непросто считать, что ты на нашей стороне, когда ты все время был не на нашей. И доверять тебе я никогда уже не смогу. Я даже сейчас думаю, что ты мог нас обмануть и даже разыграть свою истерику от иглы, и болезнь, и вообще все, чтобы втереться к нам в доверие. Слишком уж хорошо тебе удаются такие фокусы.  
      — Это… это нечестно, Шкипер, — неожиданно тихо произнес Ганс, закусывая губу. — Я ведь добровольно поехал с вами. И я на самом деле… — голос у него дрогнул. — Я, прямо сейчас, ну ничем не могу тебе этого доказать, но не надо надо мной издеваться. Ты даже не представляешь, каким кошмарным был для меня последний год.  
      «Я его убью, если однажды окажется, что все это было враньем, — подумал Шкипер. — Потому что сейчас мне его пиздец как жалко, хотя он сам во всем, что с ним случилось, виноват. Ну, кроме болезни. Если она была. Блять!..»  
      — Давай договоримся, Ганс. Мы избавим тебя от Мэрилин Вайт, а ты за это поможешь нам отменить данный по поводу нас приказ. Потому что скрывать свои действия еще и от своих… — Шкипер мысленно выругался. Мда. Никому они уже не «свои», кроме друг друга. — В общем, это геморно.  
      — Ты хочешь вернуться обратно на службу? — удивился Ганс. — Боюсь, это не в моих силах.  
      — Не говори ерунду. Я хочу, чтобы мы перестали быть «подозрительными». Чтобы не было приказа «доложить и наблюдать».  
      Ганс неожиданно слабо улыбнулся тонкими бледными губами.  
      — Что смешного, птенчик? — фыркнул Ковальски. Ганс вздрогнул и попытался отодвинуться от него, но и так сидел почти прижавшись к окну.  
      — Шкипер, ты хочешь потребовать от них того же, что я требовал от тебя. Прощения. Ничего не выйдет, как мне ни больно это осознавать.  
      — Мы никогда не предавали эту страну! — процедил Шкипер. — В отличие от тебя!  
      — Все равно, — в голосе Ганса звучала печаль. — Пока вы скрываетесь и занимаетесь непонятно чем, вы будете «подозрительными». Приказ отменят, если вы вернетесь на службу, но вам никогда не позволят работать вместе, хотя… — Ганс задумался. — Честно говоря, думаю, что все равно нет.  
      — Ковальски, варианты?  
      Лейтенант помрачнел.  
      — Мы можем воздействовать на генерала Элис, чтобы он отменил свой приказ, но для начала придется отладить Стиратель Памяти — то есть испытать его на ком-то. — Ганс вздрогнул и вжал голову в плечи. — Пробраться в главный штаб будет непросто, а птенчику я эту миссию не доверил бы. Еще мы можем… — Ковальски задумчиво листал вкладки на телефоне. — Мы можем поймать Блоухолла и сдать его властям. Правда, у него есть армия, а нас всего четверо. Или мы можем поймать кого-то еще из наших врагов и сдать его властям, став героями. Или мы можем разоблачить Ганса и стать героями… Хотя я не уверен, что разоблачение Ганса — это прям такой уж героический поступок, раз он всем это предлагает…  
      — Ковальски! — Шкипер возмутился одновременно с Гансом, который тоже сказал что-то возмущенное.  
      — Простите, сэр, я просто был шокирован его развратным поведением, и до сих пор испытываю разочарование по поводу того, что вы запретили мне над ним экспериментировать, — Ковальски внезапно пронзительно и как-то безумно эротично посмотрел на Шкипера в зеркало. — Может, все-таки разочек можно?..  
      Лейтенант хищно облизнулся. Шкипер покраснел. Ковальски изумительно легко входил в роль суперзлодея, и отчего-то командира это ужасно смущало. Он стал… как будто в отсутствие Рико и Прапора он стал… больше? Несдержаннее? Раскованнее?  
      Как будто в нем проснулась некая часть личности, которая до этого проявлялась крайне мало и сдержанно. Изворотливая, лукавая, ироничная и сияющая вот этой вот улыбкой, которую Шкипер обожал.  
      Внезапно Ковальски написал что-то в телефон, и Шкипер уже через секунду читал на своем: «Хочу тебя поцеловать. И мне ужасно нравится издеваться над Гансом. Извини. Кажется, я ненавижу его намного сильнее, чем ты».  
      Шкипер мысленно возликовал. Потому что его лейтенант впервые сказал: «Я хочу тебя поцеловать», а не эти его вечные «пожалуйста».  
      — Если Модник нас снова предаст, можешь забирать его себе и делать с ним все, что угодно. А сейчас сосредоточься на вариантах.  
      — По факту, это все, сэр, — задумчиво произнес Ковальски. — Вариаций плана множество, но суть одна: если мы хотим легитимности, нам необходимо опереться на общественное мнение. Стать героями в глазах такого количества людей, что слежка за нами станет не нужна. Оптимальнее всего, принести командованию на блюдце головы каких-нибудь наших соотечественников-террористов, но вот беда, мы с ними, вопреки мнению командования, ни разу даже не виделись… — Ковальски задумался, прикусив палец. — Что наводит меня на очень-очень-очень поганое предположение, что террористической группировки «Черные Земли» не существует в природе…  
      — Как это не существует, а кто в прошлом году мост в Чикаго обрушил? А атака механических пчел-убийц в Техасе?! Там три сотни человек погибло!..  
      — Нет-нет, Шкипер, я не о том. Разумеется, организация «Черные Земли» существует. Вот только я сомневаюсь, что она состоит из наших с тобой одержимых местью бывших соотечественников. Полагаю, «родина» этих террористов находится гораздо ближе, скорей всего, где-то в Вашингтоне.  
      — Ковальски, что ты несешь?!  
      Ганс неожиданно хихикнул.  
      — Вот и Модник со мной согласен… — мрачно произнес Ковальски, глядя на Шкипера в зеркало. — Это организация, созданная правительством США для организации необходимых им политических терактов с целью отвлечения общественного внимания или убийства нежелательных личностей. Я навскидку не вспомню все «дела», за которые они брали на себя ответственность, но сам подумай, Шкипер, будь они реально нашими соотечественниками — какого хрена нам никогда не давали приказа их уничтожить? Мы единственные из всей армии, кто говорит на их языке, и причин для «внедрения» у нас более чем хватает, у каждого!  
      Это был серьезный аргумент. Шкипер закусил губу. Откровения Ганса и так изрядно испортили ему настроение, а тут и Ковальски добавил.  
      — Я ничего не знаю об этом, но, скорей всего, монстр прав. В других странах так тоже делают. Я не имею доступа к информации такого класса, но это очень вероятно правда, Шкипер, — спокойно произнес Ганс. — По крайней мере в данных о вас, вы подозреваетесь в связях с кем угодно, но только не с «Черной Землей».  
      Шкипер постарался сглотнуть как можно незаметнее. «Почему?!» Он глубоко вздохнул и произнес:  
      — Тогда сосредоточимся на Блоухолле. Я более чем уверен, что Мэрилин Вайт работает на него… хотя бы потому, что Дырка — наш самый обеспеченный враг и может позволить себе нанять кучу людей. Марио, как известно, гниет в тюрьме…  
      — Дэйв, — меланхолично поправил Ковальски. — В тюрьме гниет Дэйв. Если говорить о «тех, кто может себе это позволить», то Северный Ветер. Они конечно международная организация и теоретически нам не враги, но порой достаточно одного нестандартно мыслящего участника, чтобы начать с помощью шантажа воровать чужие секреты…  
      Дискуссия была внезапно прервала громким урчанием в животе. Ганс покраснел.  
      — Прости, Шкипер, я нихрена не ел неизвестно сколько времени, кроме этого кофе в больнице…  
      — Мы уже почти приехали.  
      «Придется тебя еще и кормить, — подумал Шкипер. — Какой ужас. Я не смогу после всего случившегося больше считать тебя врагом, потому что ты _слишком_ жалкий. Улыбнись, блять, скажи какую-нибудь гадость, ты же, черт возьми, можно сказать, воскрес из мертвых, так какого хрена ты так унываешь, поганец?!»  
      — Кстати, я вдруг вспомнил, а вы из волос чип тоже убрали? — спросил Ганс, когда они уже ввели его на базу и сняли повязку с глаз.  
      — Из волос? — повторил Ковальски. Шкипер похолодел.  
      — В доказательство моих дружественных намерений, — Ганс повернулся к Шкиперу спиной и наклонил голову. — Одна прядь на затылке ненастоящая, а приклеенная. Это чип-глушилка, я ведь не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал, куда я иду. Новейшая разработка.  
      — Дай посмотреть! — к ним подскочил Ковальски. Ганс отшатнулся, вывернулся и уже протягивал Шкиперу прядь, держась подальше от Ковальски.  
      — Пожалуйста, скажи ему не прикасаться больше ко мне!  
      Шкипер отдал прядь Ковальски, а сам направился к кухне.  
      — Ганс, Ковальски вообще-то изобрел лекарство, которое тебя вылечило. Немного благодарности бы не помешало.  
      — Спасибо, что не запытал меня до смерти! — ядовито произнес Ганс, обернувшийся к ученому. Шкипер улыбнулся, потому что это было больше похоже на обычного Ганса.  
      — Все еще впереди, Птенчик, — рассеянно отозвался Ковальски и захлопнул дверь лаборатории. Ну да. Интересный чип интереснее издевательства над врагом.  
      — А куда делись Рико и Прапор? — через некоторое время, когда Ганс утолил голод, сожрав аж пять бутербродов с колбасой, он стал жевать медленнее, глаза приобрели былой блеск, и вообще он стал похож на себя, даже без татуировок. Шкипер, с одной стороны, этому порадовался, с другой стороны, насторожился. Ганс есть Ганс.  
      — Куда надо, туда и делись, — отрезал Шкипер. — Давай, выкладывай все, что знаешь про свою шантажистку.  
      Ганс опасливо покосился на дверь лаборатории.  
      — А он точно не будет меня пытать?  
      — Ганс, я сам буду тебя пытать, если будешь испытывать мое терпение!  
      — Господи, Шкипер, как ты живешь с этим монстром… — Ганс дожевал седьмой бутерброд, запил его колой и поднялся. — Верни мне телефон, пожалуйста, или дай мне доступ к интернету…  
      По мере рассказа Ганс все больше становился похож на себя: видимо, привычки брали своё. Он уточнил детали своей первой встречи с Вайт, как она связалась с ним, мрачно описал свое поражение от ее руки и свои попытки найти компромат на нее. Ковальски сидел слева от него, но Ганс рассказывал только Шкиперу, словно бы надеясь, что тот, в случае чего, спасет его от «монстра».  
      В середине рассказал он внезапно замолчал, и резко затем заулыбался, а когда Шкипер потребовал объяснить, обезоруживающе улыбнулся и произнес:  
      — Я снова вспомнил, что не умираю.  
      Потом он дорассказал им детали, и про командование прозвучало следующее:  
      — Дело о шестируком Джоне Доу передано в ЦРУ, как дело о «применении запрещенного оружия». Продавец сумел описать довольно подробно применение дезинтегратора. Понимаете, когда генерал Элис слышит о подобном, ты и монстр автоматически всплываете перед глазами, Шкипер. То есть доказательств у них нет, но… Если у вас сбежит еще один шестирукий урод, они могут и появиться. И тогда за вами пошлют офицера Икс… Он, между прочим, был одним из главных нагнетателей паранойи вокруг вас и слухов о вашей связи со всеми террористами мира…  
      Шкипер прижал ладонь к лицу.  
      — Ясно. Спа… Ай, ладно, спасибо, Модник. Это ценная информация. Скажи, куда тебя отвезти, Ковальски туда же отправит чипы, активировать сам будешь заново.  
      «Если на нашу штаб-квартиру нападет кто-то из правительства, я буду знать, что это твоих рук дело, выслежу тебя и задушу голыми руками».  
      — Это всё? — Ганс удивленно посмотрел на Шкипера.  
      — А ты что думал, останешься с нами жить, и мы будем по вечерам впятером смотреть бои ЧПА?! — фыркнул Ковальски.  
      Ганс вздрогнул, но не обернулся к нему.  
      — Нет, Шкипер, я… — он смутился, и это было ужасно странно. — Я просто тоже… хочу помочь. В миссии «Прикончить Вайт». Я… я ведь правда могу помочь.  
      «Угу, конечно, а потом донесешь на нас командованию» — подумал Шкипер. На самом деле помощь Ганса бы им пригодилась. Даже просто иметь «своего» человека в армии было бы полезно.  
      Вернее, Шкипер раньше думал, что у него остались «свои», но теперь… С другой стороны, Ганс считает, что они могут доказать, что он двойной агент, и к тому же они могут доказать его встречу с Мэрилин Вайт, и у них есть записанное на камеру признание о том, что Ганс сливал ей секретные сведения…  
      Шкипер выругался. У него голова пухла от шпионских игр. Всегда. Именно поэтому в Дании…  
      Блять, не думать об этом.  
      Шкипер сжал плечо Ганса и поднялся, глядя тому в глаза.  
      — Знаешь что… просто успокойся. Слетай куда-нибудь к морю, развейся, насладись своим новым существованием. Ты же только что воскрес из мертвых, а уже опять рвешься рисковать жизнью? Хватит, Ганс. Отдохни.  
      Лицо сотрудника госбезопасности вытянулось еще сильнее, чем когда Шкипер сказал ему, что тот здоров. Ганс охуело таращился на Шкипера янтарными, круглыми от изумления глазами, а рот у него натурально приоткрылся.  
      Затем он моргнул, поднялся, выпрямился и вздохнул.  
      — Да. Хорошо. Я понимаю. Отвези меня… — он указал координаты. — В нескольких кварталах от того дома будет нормально. Машина-то моя там стоит.  
      Они ехали молча, на этот раз вдвоем. Ганс с завязанными глазами на переднем сиденье, Шкипер за рулем. Минут через пятнадцать Ганс поинтересовался:  
      — Телефон ты мне мой не отдашь?  
      — У этих штук память на перемещения, так что нет, купишь себе новый.  
      И еще пятнадцать минут молчания, которое Шкипера стало напрягать.  
      — А?.. — Ганс оборвался на полуслове.  
      — Что?  
      — Ничего.  
      — Пиздец содержательный диалог.  
      Он вздохнул.  
      — Хотел спросить, нет ли у лекарства побочных эффектов, но ты же наверное не скажешь…  
      — Ковальски говорил, что нет. Все, кто пользовался, живы-здоровы, более чем.  
      — В смысле? — Ганс аж дернулся. — У меня все-таки могут отрасти лишние руки?!  
      — Да расслабься, я же сказал, что мы не вкалывали тебе ту сыворотку! — поморщился Шкипер. — Просто те, кто ею пользовался… — он вспомнил Рико, — бодры, как кролики по весне.  
      Десять минут молчания и пробок. Наконец Ганс тихо, так, что Шкипер его едва услышал за гудками и уличным шумом, спросил:  
      — Ты ведь отказался от моей помощи, потому что не доверяешь мне, а не потому что она тебе не нужна?  
      — А сам-то ты как думаешь, Модник? — огрызнулся Шкипер, которого весь этот разговор нервировал. Затем он осекся. — Ганс, послушай, я говорю очевидные вещи, но поставь себя на мое место. Со всеми нашими историями. Ты бы на моем месте стал себе доверять?  
      Он промолчал. Затем произнес:  
      — Все равно. Я _могу_ что-то сделать. Ты мог бы приказать мне, в конце концов, ты знаешь про меня еще больше, чем эта паршивка…  
      — Ганс, я не собираюсь тебя шантажировать, у меня полно более интересных дел! — возмутился Шкипер. — Ну хорошо, если тебе так хочется что-то сделать, просто подожди. Мы ведь еще не придумали план, как мы будем брать Мэрилин Вайт. Сам сказал, что она сиднем не сидит в том офисе, где вы встречаетесь… Когда составим план, возможно, что и тебе в нем найдется роль.  
      — Правда? — было очень странно смотреть в лицо Ганса с завязанными глазами.  
      — Правда, а теперь показывай, что у тебя за тачка. И приготовься к тому, что я тебя усыплю. Не дергайся, я же сказал, что не сотру память, мне это меньше всех выгодно.  
      Парковка была подземной, Шкипер остановился напротив оранжево-бело-фиолетового блестящего феррари. Мда, можно было не спрашивать: «Какая из этих машин твоя?». Он достал из кармана флакон и платок, вылил резко пахнущую жидкость…  
      — Знаешь, Шкипер, ты так изм…  
      …и мягко заткнул Гансу рот и нос. Тот мгновенно потерял сознание, а Шкипер аккуратно убрал тряпицу в пластиковый пакет, чтобы самому случайно не надышаться.  
      Снял повязку с глаз и какое-то время просто смотрел в лицо своего врага. Те новости, что принес Ганс… Шкипер не знал, насколько бы они его ранили, если бы у него не было Ковальски. То, что их до сих пор считали «чужими», то, что их расформировали, потому то «боялись», это все было одно и то же и именовалось «предательством».  
      «Интересно, — мрачно подумал Шкипер. — А генерал Элис никогда не думал, что террористы возникают именно так? Если долго и упорно считать человека террористом и обращаться с ним соответственно?..»  
      — Шкипер, прием? — звонок Ковальски отвлек его от мрачных мыслей. — Прими дрона с чипами Модника.  
      — Давай.  
      «Хочу домой. Во имя всех безумных наук, как же я хочу домой. Обнять тебя, целовать тебя и чувствовать, что ты мой».  
      Шкипер вышел из машины и протянул руку. Невидимый минидрон вначале коснулся его тонкими ножками, а затем уже обрел видимость. Шкипер улыбнулся, ему с самого начала безумно нравились эти малыши, так похожие на детские игрушки. Он нажал на клавишу разблокировки груза, а затем выключил дрона и положил в карман. Какой смысл ему лететь обратно самому.  
      Затем он выволок Ганса, впихнул его на заднее сиденье его безумной машины, положил рядом контейнер с чипами и ключи, закрыл двери и уехал.


	29. Огонь XI: Злодеи

      — Если бы я не знал тебя так долго, я бы решил, что ты наконец-то освоил суперзлодейство, — Ковальски лежит на боку на постели Шкипера, а тот держит руку на его бедре, с которого он почти стянул джинсы. Впрочем, они не торопятся, и это так… так приятно.  
      — Почему? — Шкипер лениво гладит его нежный бок, пробираясь пальцами под водолазку.  
      — Ты ведь на самом деле просто честно ответил Гансу, что его вылечил, не так ли?  
      — Ну, я слегка сымпровизировал, когда узнал, что тот был чем-то болен. Так-то сыворотка же все равно бы его вылечила, я правильно понимаю?  
      — Ага. Нет, я к тому, что ты ведь не придумал этот хитрый план в одно мгновение: сказать Гансу, что мы его вылечили, сказать, что ничего от него не хотим, сказать, что у нас общий враг, но мы с ним и без него разберемся, а потом еще и отпустить посреди улицы и сказать, что он может идти куда угодно, после чего этот прожженный шпион падает ниц, отдает тебе свое сердце и клянется следовать за тобой до самой смерти?  
      Шкипер неуверенно хмыкнул.  
      — Нет. И твоя интерпретация последующих событий далековата от реальности. На падающего ниц Ганса я бы с удовольствием взглянул, но вот угроза, что он будет следовать за мной до самой смерти — ужасает.  
      Ковальски улыбнулся.  
      — Раньше ты бы так не поступил, Шкипер. Ты бы требовал от Ганса подчинения, за то, что мы его «спасли», и даже если бы не спасли, все равно требовал бы, за то, что «не убили».  
      — Да я устал чего-то требовать от Ганса, — признался Шкипер. — Все, что я хочу, это чтобы он мне не мешал, но ведь он не может даже и этого. Поэтому я просто забил. Я рад, что получилось так, как получилось, но это не был хитрый план.  
      — Вот это-то и страшно, Шкипер, — Ковальски нежно гладит его по волосам. — Что ты пришел к этому инстинктивно.  
      — Почему — страшно?  
      — Раньше ты очень хорошо умел побеждать врагов и заводить друзей, — тихо произнес Ковальски. — Но если кто-то узнает о том, что ты научился превращать врагов в друзей, я боюсь, что за наши головы назначат официальные награды.  
      «Я просто влюблен в тебя и слегка подзабил на врагов, тупой гений-идиот, во всем видящий хитрый план».  
      — Знаешь, Ковальски, сейчас я больше заинтересован в том, чтобы не превратить своих друзей в своих врагов, — Шкипер притянул ученого к себе поближе.  
      — Все еще чувствуешь себя так, будто мы занимаемся чем-то противозаконным? — Ковальски обнял его, прохладные пальцы скользнули под футболку, узкая ладонь легла на сердце. — Я тоже.  
      Шкипер стянул с него джинсы и трусы и, просунув руку между ног, сжал яички. Ковальски выдохнул и подался к нему бедрами. Шкипер проник пальцами между мягких ягодиц и начал массировать анус. Его лейтенант подавался бедрами навстречу его движениям, его дыхание стало рваным и горячим, член набух и покраснел. Шкипер не видел его лица, потому что Ковальски обнимал его за шею и смотрел за плечо, но его бедра и так выдавали его желание.  
      Почему-то… Шкипер думал, что его лейтенант, всегда так романтично влюблявшийся в женщин, будет не настолько… откровенным в постели с ним. Причем Шкипер видел, как он трахается, первые походы по борделям у них были совместные, так как Шкипер боялся оставить Рико с кем-то наедине. И с женщинами Ковальски вел себя вполне обычно. Может, немного чересчур самовлюбленно, но это нормальное поведение любого мужчины, кроме Прапора.  
      Со Шкипером же… Ковальски превращался в какую-то похотливую су… совершенно другого человека. Командир молчал об этом, потому что на этого «совершенно другого человека» у него стояло так, как не стояло ни на кого никогда в жизни, но… все эти «обними меня», «поцелуй меня», «шлепни меня», «трахни меня сильнее». Ковальски не только говорил все это вслух и даже не шепотом, он действительно кончал быстрее и громче, если Шкипер еб его задницу, периодически одаривая то одно, то другое округлое полушарие звонким шлепком, оставляющим на белой коже соблазнительный розовый след.  
      А недавно Ковальски кончил после того, как Шкипер, имея его на спине, ударил его, по его же просьбе, по щеке.  
      Это очень возбуждало — его такое поведение, хотя потом Шкиперу бывало за это стыдно — за то, что его лейтенант так себя ведет, и за то, что у него на это так стоит.  
      Вот и сейчас Ковальски подавался бедрами, заставляя Шкипера сильнее массировать его анус, выгибался, засасывая его язык, и разводил ноги все шире, подаваясь к его руке.  
      Когда Шкипер перевернул его на спину, прижимая руки к простыне, Ковальски пронзительно взглянул на него и призывно облизнулся.  
      — О, Шкипер, я хочу твой член, — произнес он, тяжело дыша. — Хочу член моего командира в моей попке.  
      У Шкипера от этих разговоров краснело чуть ли не все тело.  
      — Похотливая сучка, — выдохнул он, разжимая руки. — Тогда я трахну тебя без резинки.  
      Ковальски на секунду задумался, затем сухо, официальным тоном поинтересовался:  
      — Ты последний месяц никого не трахал?  
      — Только тебя, — опешил Шкипер.  
      — Тогда ладно, — невозмутимо отозвался Ковальски. — Трахай так.  
      — Похотливая занудливая сучка, — Шкипер впился в его губы поцелуем, потому что эта внезапная пауза слегка остудила его намерения. Впрочем, Ковальски обхватил его бедра ногами, прижался животом, горячо шепнул в ухо «Да» и засосал его язык так, что настроение быстро вернулось.  
      А потом его лейтенант, насаженный на его член, стонал от каждой фрикции, запрокинув голову и вцепившись пальцами в простыню.  
      — Господи, Шкипер, выеби меня, ударь меня, еще, глубже, о, господи, как хорошо, еще, пожалуйста, еще!.. — На этих словах Ковальски обычно кончал, с пылающими от ударов либо щеками, либо ягодицами, прогибая спину и насаживаясь на член как можно глубже, но в этот раз он похоже совсем потерял рассудок, потому что последние слова, слившиеся в маловразумительные стоны, звучали как: «ударь меня, трахни меня, убей меня».  
      Шкипер сам был настолько возбужден и именно в тот момент тоже кончал, поэтому до него не сразу дошло. И заговорил он об этом совсем не сразу. Просто лежа в темноте, когда Ковальски уже свернулся вокруг него и заснул, Шкипер понял, что не может выбросить это из головы.  
      «Убей меня».  
        
      — Господи, Шкипер, даже я не считаю себя настолько гениальным ученым, чтобы искать смысл в словах, которые люди орут, когда кончают, — тем не менее, Ковальски густо покраснел, когда наутро Шкипер все-таки спросил его об этом. Впрочем, ему самому было неловко, как всегда, когда он вспоминал, _что и как_ они говорят друг другу в постели. — Я, например, слышал, как… — Ковальски неожиданно запнулся. — Ну, в общем, всякие бывают фразочки. Наши с тобой еще не самые странные.  
      — Возможно, — Шкипер еще больше покраснел, он никогда и ни с кем не вел таких разговоров. — Но все-таки «убей меня» — это немного страннее, чем надо.  
      — Оргазм иногда сравнивают со смертью, — Ковальски погладил Шкипера по бедру и руке. — Я на самом деле не особо соображал тогда, что нёс.  
      Лицо у него тоже было совершенно красное, вплоть до шеи. Шкипер притянул его к себе и поцеловал в пухлые губы. Ковальски жадно ответил, а его рука скользнула и обхватила пенис Шкипера, и так уже полувозбужденный, как и его собственный.  
      Они посасывали языки друг друга и дрочили друг другу, пока не кончили, словно бы безмолвно договорясь в этот раз обойтись без «постельных бесед».  
      А потом Ковальски лежит, уткнувшись половиной красивого лица в подушку, и солнце сверкает в ярко-голубом глазе и играет на светлых растрепанных волосах. Шкипер гладит его, а ученый улыбается, как лисица.  
      — Мы с тобой совершенно обленились, я боюсь представить, что с нами станет в конце недели. Ты подаешь мне плохой пример.  
      — Я?! — возмутился Шкипер.  
      — Ну а кто еще. Отряд равняется на командира, как будто ты не знал.  
      — Половина отряда надирается на фестивале хиппи, такое себе равнение, — фыркнул Шкипер. — Хотя буду рад за Рико, если и впрямь нашлась достаточно безумная душа, чтобы стать его девушкой.  
      — Твои добродушие и дружелюбие меня пугают, Шкипер, — Ковальски совсем переворачивается на живот, и от взгляда на его ягодицы командир вновь ощущает вожделение.  
      — Мое добродушие принесло нам в союзники Ганса, — Шкипер проводит рукой по узкой спине с нежной мягкой кожей. — Хотя я все равно не доверяю поганцу. А ты-то с чего боишься?  
      — Я не совсем верно выразился, — Ковальски отвернул лицо в другую сторону. — Я боюсь, что ты… что мы… что мы теряем бдительность.  
      «Иными словами, ты боишься, что тебе слишком хорошо со мной».  
      — Давай позавтракаем и займемся планом, — Шкипер поцеловал его в шею и поспешно слез с кровати, потому что голый Ковальски действительно мог изрядно отсрочить выполнение почти любого плана. — Я уже кое-что набросал, пока ты пялился на Ганса, но…  
      Его прервала внезапная какофония двух различных мелодий.  
      — Прапор звонит и тебе, и мне одновременно? — удивился Шкипер. — Интересно, что у них случилось.


	30. Огонь XII: Разочарование

      Это было удобно, по крайней мере, для Рико — вполне. Девушка — «только снаружи». К тому же… с Арлин было весело. По-настоящему, так же как с Прапором, или с Ковальски, или со Шкипером. Ну, может, не совсем, но почти. Она не меньше них любила риск, и еще скорость, и огонь, и делать всякие опасные шутки, вроде той поездки на мопеде вглубь пустыни…  
      Хотя еще никогда у Рико не было девушки, которую нельзя трахать. Можно обнимать, можно целовать, можно кончать в ее руку — и Арлин было явно весело это делать с Рико — но нельзя трахнуть внутрь.  
      До конца Фестиваля оставалось три дня. Рико так и не решился рассказать об Арлин Шкиперу, зато зачем-то написал Ковальски, а тот неожиданно не послал его, а ответил: «Может, она тебя боится, дай ей время, попробуй показать, что с тобой она в безопасности, и ты не причинишь ей никакого вреда».  
      Это оказался на редкость вдохновляющий совет, но Рико не успел им воспользоваться: когда вечером он руководил из-под сцены очередным фаер-шоу «Сияющих Тараканов», к нему примчался Прапор, в панике крича, что с Арлин случилось что-то ужасное.  
      Когда Рико оказался на месте, вокруг уже собралась толпа. Присутствовали парамедики. Арлин лежала на носилках и была жива, но даже Рико вздрогнул, увидев ее лицо. Губ у девушки больше не было. От носа к чудом уцелевшему глазу тянулся громадный уродливый ожог. Не было ни брови, ни века, ни части волос и уха. Голова Арлин была помещена в кислородную капсулу, и нанороботы уже начали работу по выращиванию новой кожи… но все равно это было жутко.  
      Очевидцы рассказали, что лицо у Арлин загорелось во время выступления.  
      Рико не мог поверить: всегда идеально действовавшая Арлин… Как она могла допустить такую ошибку? Попасть себе же в лицо своим же инструментом…  
      Может, что-то ее отвлекло?.. Или, _кто-то?!.._  
      Стена огня почти успела исчезнуть…  
      — Рико! Эй, Рико!  
      Рико обернулся. Оказалось, Прапор настойчиво пытается до него что-то донести. Мальчишка утащил его подальше от толпы и горячо зашептал:  
      — Слушай, мы же можем попросить у Ковальски сыворотку для Арлин! Ведь даже когда нанороботы вырастят новую кожу, она останется с жуткими шрамами!  
      Прапор тоже подружился с Арлин, правда, он был дружелюбен ко всем. Рико нахмурился. «Сыворотка», «Ковальски» — сейчас эти слова не имели для него смысла, поэтому он кивнул. Все равно, если Прапор попросит Шкипера о чем-то абсурдном, тот ему откажет.  
      Рико развернулся и ушел. В голове было пусто, и как будто даже огонь горел совсем не так увлекательно. Странное горькое чувство охватило его. Он ушел довольно далеко, прислонился к какой-то скульптуре на отшибе и стал пересматривать скопированное у кого-то видео о том, как обожглась Арлин.  
      Как вначале она выдувает пятиметровый язык пламени… а затем круглый, пропитанный керосином пои врезается в нежное лицо, сохранившее на губах остатки горючей жидкости…  
      Рико не заметил ни внезапных звуков, ни посторонних — выходило так, что никто не нарушал концентрацию девушки во время выступления. Не для кого было убирать стену огня.  
      Рико смотрел на это, пока не понял, что именно он чувствует и почему. Это была горечь разочарования в мастерстве. Рико никогда не верил в гражданское «ошибку может допустить каждый». Он привык, что ошибка=смерть.  
      Он долго сидел, глядя на уже вернувшихся к развлечениям, оставшихся вдалеке людей, и перекатывал камни во рту. Шкипер, Ковальски, Рико, Прапор…  
      Еще вчера, и на утро эта мысль осталась, он думал, не взять ли ему самому пятый камень. Арлин. Их вчерашний вечер был насколько и восхитителен, настолько же и невыносим. Рико сходил с ума от желания трахнуть Арлин и от того, что она не позволяла ему этого, тем не менее, удовлетворяя его потребность в оргазме. Ему было с ней весело и как с человеком, и как с женщиной, и единственное, что этому мешало — это его желание, и Рико знал единственный способ его отключить. Добавить новый приказ.  
      Самому добавить новый приказ в приказ Шкипера. От этой идеи веяло тем, что в древние времена называли «ересью», но еще утром Рико думал, что вполне готов принять за нее пламя гнева командира.  
      Теперь в этом не было никакого смысла.  
      Только потеряв уважение к Арлин, Рико понял, насколько был рад тому, что оно у него было. Эта невосполнимая потеря была жестокой и печальной. Рико положил голову на колени и сидел так несколько часов, пока его не нашел Прапор.  
      Мальчишка, разумеется, не понял истинной причины печали Рико, и тот не стал его переубеждать.  
      ***  
  
      — Это как-то подозрительно, — произнес Шкипер, выслушав сбивчивый рассказ Прапора об обгоревшей танцовщице, депрессии Рико и необходимости срочно лететь в пустыню Блэк-Рок с сывороткой на помощь. — Как только ты изобрел сыворотку, она всем стала вдруг нужна.  
      Ковальски обнял его и уткнулся лицом в шею.  
      — Нет. Не подозрительно. Просто не будь у меня сыворотки, Прапор не обратился бы к нам. Наказание за то, что ты изобретаешь гениальные штуки является тем, что ты обязан их применять по назначению. — Шкипер погладил его по мягкому узкому боку. Ковальски положил свою ладонь на его. — Я съезжу. В конце концов, это моя вина.  
      — Твоя вина в чем? — возмутился командир. — В том, что ты изобрел сыворотку?! Ты рехнулся?  
      — В том, что усугубил психопатию Рико, лишив его татух и шрамов, — вздохнул Ковальски. — И еще этот чертов камень потерялся. Признаюсь, я не подумал, что в совокупности, да еще и с учетом, что это фест фаерщиков в мерзкой грязной пустыне, он может быть опасен, а должен был… Просто я тоже «был занят и забыл».  
      — Ковальски, что за ерунду ты несешь?! Причем тут камень? Рико уже не раз терял свои камни!  
      — Квадратный — ты, овальный — я, волнистый — Рико, круглый — Прапор. Да, я знаю, но в этот раз он потерял именно волнистый. Себя, понимаешь? А тут еще обнаружил, что у него нет татух. Я не знаю, помнит ли он сейчас про свои шрамы, но боюсь, что тёмная часть, отвечающая за разрушение, помнит. А сейчас, понимаешь, Рико словно бы стал новым человеком! Новая кожа, новый камень, и не дай бог незакрывающихся ртов, если Рядовой рассказал ему о том, что руки у него тоже на 60% новые!  
      — Теперь, когда ты свел это вместе… — пробормотал Шкипер. — Да, кажется немного непредсказуемым.  
      — И теперь он влюбился в ту девушку, они даже общались, он пишет, она отвечает вслух! Каким Рико вообразит себя человеком, если у него появится возможность вообразить себя новым человеком? Серьезно, он мне задавал вопрос, как улучшить с ней отношения! То есть на самом деле — как с ней переспать, но это вообще блин не похоже на Рико! — Ковальски листал сообщения на телефоне. — И как этот новый человек отреагирует на потерю возлюбленной? Прапор сказал, что Рико плакал! Это невероятно, я вообще никогда не видел, чтобы Рико плакал! Что он сделает дальше? Взорвет всех участников фестиваля?! Лично я понятия не имею, поэтому и должен тащиться в проклятую пустыню, чтобы все исправить…  
      Шкипер вздрогнул. Больше всего из сбивчивого рассказа Рядового ему запомнилось, что девушке Рико нужна помощь, про «плакал» он прослушал, и если это правда, то это очень плохо. Насколько Шкиперу было известно, последний раз Рико плакал много лет назад на берегу океана. Если их подрывник _настолько_ влюбился в эту Арлин, то… то ему просто необходимо помочь.  
      — Поедем вместе… — вырвалось. — Нет, ладно, не хочешь ехать, я поеду. Кто-то должен остаться на базе.  
      — Поедем, — жарко шепчет Ковальски в его ухо. — Я написал Морису, он вернулся из своего «неожиданно продленного» отпуска, когда я рассказал, что Джулиан чуть не сдох, пока его не было. Ничего, кстати, в его загуле не было подозрительного, Жюли имел неосторожность буркнуть, что не нуждается в Морисе, тот подловил его на слове и бессовестно продлевал себе отпуск, ежедневно присылая своему боссу сообщение «Я все еще вам не нужен?». Сам понимаешь, что на это отвечал Джулиан. А поскольку спасением своей жизни он обязан тебе, то я арендую Мориса тут сидеть. Без Жюли.  
      — Звучит, как прелюдия к истории про захват нашей базы, — пробормотал Шкипер, притягивая пальцы лейтенанта к своему паху. Ковальски лизнул его в ухо и сжал ладонь. — Учитывая, что мы только-только выпроводили отсюда Ганса.  
      — Я поставлю режим максимальной безопасности… Джулиан нам должен, как я не знаю что, хрен он тебе откажет… — шепчет Ковальски, целуя Шкипера в скулу и сжимая его пенис сквозь одежду. Шкипер развернул его и коснулся нежных губ. Ковальски открыл рот, засасывая его язык, и второй рукой потянул Шкипера на себя.  
      — Слушай, почему, если ты?..  
      Он нежно коснулся кончиками пальцев губ Шкипера.  
      — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, задай это вопрос в конце недели.


	31. Огонь XIII: Воля познания

      [Так по-дурацки все получилось].  
      Сообщение мигнуло и пропало.  
      [Теперь я могу говорить только как и ты].  
      — Это пройдет, — Рико спокойно смотрел на лежавшую в палатке Арлин, чья голова была заключена в кислородную капсулу, а похожая на сырое тесто бугристая кожа на обгорелой стороне лица, если внимательно присмотреться, чуть подрагивала, восстанавливаемая нанороботами. Тем не менее, Арлин, оказалось, прекрасно умела печатать вслепую, что и делала сейчас, положив руку с телефоном себе на живот, а второй быстро перебирая голографические клавиши.  
      [Не смотри на меня].   
      У глаз Арлин, уже у обоих, снова были веки, но они оба были временно зашиты, чтобы девушка морганием не мешала восстановлению тканей. Теоретически, она не могла видеть, что Рико на нее смотрит, но она видела.   
      [Я же пиздец как сейчас выгляжу. Хоть в пакет эту капсулу засунь].  
      — Врачи сказали, что нельзя двигать, — произнес Рико.  
      Арлин дернулась, словно бы усмехнулась, затем написала: [Зато я заставила тебя больше говорить].  
      «Лучше бы не» — подумал Рико.  
      — Что произошло? Во время выступления? — Он вдруг осознал, что, наверное, не стоит говорить: «Не могу поверить, что ты так ошиблась».  
      [Я все равно буду выступать на двух финальных] — написала Арлин, начисто проигнорировав его вопрос. [Врачи сказали, что уже к утру кожа будет готова, хоть и будет поначалу похожа на кусок теста, но плевать. Надену маску какую-нибудь, у Глории из «Хищников» их полно].  
      — В маске у тебя не будет периферийного зрения, — сказал Рико. — Лучше замотай лицо бинтом.  
      Она снова дернулась, издав явный смешок. Написала: [Зачем ты меня смешишь. И да, ты пиздец мастер комплимента. Мог бы сказать, что я не настолько стремно выгляжу].  
      — Извини, — Рико смутился, так как не знал, что вообще на это можно сказать. — Возможно, лучше тебе не выступать больше. В другой раз.  
      На самом деле он так не думал. Просто попробовал представить, что бы на его месте сказал кто-нибудь… вроде Прапора.  
      — Ты и так провела прекрасные шоу.  
      [Ты совсем дебил, что ли?] Рука Арлин пробежалась по голографическим клавишам с особой яростью. [Как будто я позволю одной дебильной мысли про дебила себя победить!]  
      «Какой мысли?» — нахмурился Рико, затем, поняв, что она его не видит и не читает мысли, повторил вслух:  
      — Какой мысли?  
      Голос прозвучал странно. Рука Арлин, хищно нацеленная на клавиатуру, замерла. Затем девушка вздохнула и написала:  
      [О тебе].  
      [Я подумала о тебе, когда ошиблась].  
      [Подумала, какой красивый выдулся огонь, и жаль, что ты его не видишь].  
      Рука Арлин замерла. Рико таращился на нее не моргая и не дыша.  
      [Раньше я никогда не думала ни о чем, кроме огня во время выступлений].  
      [Видимо, не зря].  
      Она снова замерла, задумавшись. Затем написала: [Так что если еще раз скажешь, что мне лучше не выступать, то будь добр, лучше свали отсюда]  
      — Прости, — голос получился хриплым, Рико присел возле раскладной койки, на которой лежала девушка, взял ее руки в свои и прислонился головой к бедру. — Я не… Я тоже думал о тебе, пока работал. — Рико потерся щекой о ее ногу и тут же подумал, что делать этого не стило. Он поднялся, держа тонкие пальчики Арлин в своих.  
      Внезапно его накрыло… Воспоминание, которого раньше не было?.. Сон?.. Ему показалось, глядя на свои руки, держащие руки Арлин, что огонь подхватывает его и режет, кромсает, яростно и злобно, и рвет его плоть, сжирает его пальцы навсегда, безвозвратно, и Рико чувствует дикий ужас, потому что без пальцев он больше не сможет быть Рико, не сможет быть со всеми, не сможет…  
      Он помотал головой и отдернул пальцы. Какой жуткий сон, должно быть, приснился вчера, после того, как он поддался на уговоры Прапора вернуться в палатку и, к своему удивлению, преспокойно там заснул.  
      ***  
  
      — Шкипер, Ковальски!  
      — Машины из богов, Ковальски! Ты видишь то же, что и я?  
      — Подтверждаю, Шкипер. Это мопед, переделанный под единорога, и Рядовой на нем нас встречает.  
      — Окей, в одинаковые глюки в пустыне я не верю, а жаль.  
      — Поехали скорее! — юноша помахал им рукой и осторожно развернулся. Шкипер мгновенно убрал руку с колена Ковальски, хоть и понимал, что с такого расстояния он не мог этого увидеть.  
      — Шкипер, я выполнил приказ, и теперь не боюсь своего шрама! — похвастался Прапор. — Так что можно Ковальски мне его тоже замажет? Если конечно останется сыворотка!  
      — Не ори на всю пустыню, Прапор! — рявкнул Шкипер, открыв окно. — Хватит мне и того, что по твоей милости о сыворотки знает Жюли!  
      — Прости, Шкипер, но ты тогда не говорил, что это секретная информация. Я уже извинился за это.  
      «Ах, ну да, он же еще не знает о фееричных новостях от Ганса».  
      — Поговорим позже, — Шкипер закрыл окно. Полный салон песка не входил в его представления о комфорте.  
      — Кстати, завтра обещают песчаную бурю, — произнес Ковальски, когда Шкипер снова положил ладонь на его колено. — Если… если ты не против, мы можем дать Прапору сыворотку и прямо сейчас уехать обратно, успеем на прямой рейс домой в пол одиннадцатого.  
      — Нет, Ковальски, я хочу, чтобы ты сам вколол этой девице сыворотку и сам обмазал ей Прапора. Потом я посмотрю на Рико, и если результат меня удовлетворит, поедем обратно. Это соответствует моему плану. Который я почти придумал. А потом можем ехать обратно.  
      — Так точно, сэр! — Ковальски улыбнулся. — И спасибо. Не люблю ночевки в палатках без необходимости.  
      — Я тоже желаю ночевку в более приятных местах, — Шкипер подмигнул ему, хотя сомнение омрачило его мысли, но постарался не выдать себя.  
      — А что за план? И вообще, почему ты без меня составлял план на Блоухола?  
      — А это не на Блоухола план. И я составлял его с тобой, просто ты в этот момент сидел рядом и говорил о Мэрилин Вайт. А я составлял план операции «Чист, как слеза».  
      — Я думал, поимка Блоухола входит в эту операцию…  
      — Я тоже так вначале думал. А теперь так не думаю. В общем, как вернемся домой, я тебе расскажу. Тебе понравится, я уверен.  
      — Ты меня заинтриговал, мой командир, — протянул Ковальски мечтательно, накрывая ладонь Шкипера своей. — Но мы уже подъезжаем, и теперь нам с тобой очень важно начать вести себя как обычно. Так что начинай на меня за что-нибудь орать.  
      — Что?! — возмутился Шкипер. — С какой стати я должен на тебя орать?!  
      — Потому что обычно ты это все время делаешь, — ухмыльнулся ученый, вылезая из машины и оборачиваясь назад. — Боги, как он ухитрился на мопеде приехать позже нас!  
      — Я не ору на тебя все время!  
      — Теперь — нет. Раньше — да. И сейчас уже снова — да.  
      — Заткнись нахрен! — Шкипер вышел из машины, наблюдая, как Прапор со скоростью улитки останавливает свой… эээ, транспорт рядом с ними. — Так-так, вот и королева единорогов к нам пожаловала! Ну, Рядовой, докладывай!  
      Мальчишка подскочил к нему, вытянулся и отдал честь. Глаза на шрамированном лице сияли; он загорел, а синий ирокез распушился от влипшего в волосы песка.  
      — Я позвал вас, потому что Арлин срочно нужна помощь! — отчеканил Прапор. — Она серьезно обожглась, но хочет завтра продолжить выступать, надев маску! Я и медики говорили ей, что нельзя так сразу бежать, что кожу восстанавливать надо минимум трое суток, но она не хочет и слушать! Никого, даже Рико. Ковальски, пожалуйста, намажь ее сывороткой! Ведь, насколько я помню, поверхностные раны полностью восстанавливаются за двенадцать часов? Тогда и…  
      Шкипер закрыл мальчишке рот.   
      — Прапор, я же сказал не орать на всю пустыню! Вольно!  
      — Извини. Давайте я сперва покажу вам нашу стоянку, туда просто уже не проехать, мы-то прибыли в самом начале фестиваля… — Прапор обнял Ковальски и поднял на него глаза. — Ты ведь ей поможешь, правда?  
      Хоть это и было нарушение субординации, Шкиперу порой было завидно, что Рядовой всегда обнимает его заместителя.  
      — Сначала надо взглянуть, но думаю, это вполне возможно. Скольки процентный ожог?  
      — Эээ, что? — Прапор озадаченно его отпустил. — Прости, я не знаю.  
      — Ладно, пойдём, — Ковальски вынул из багажника свой рюкзак, кинул Шкиперу его и достал медицинский кейс. Прапор тем временем взгромоздился на своего единорога и медленно поехал вдоль палаток, указывая путь.  
      — Откуда ты взял эту тварь? — поинтересовался Шкипер, поскольку делать было все равно нечего — в середине дня палаточный городок пустовал, все разбрелись кто куда.  
      — О, я обменял его на те вещества, которые мы нашли в чужой заначке, и которые нельзя Рико. Неудобно было, что у нас один мопед на двоих.  
      — Что?!  
      — Драгдиллер, Шкипер, мы воспитали драгдиллера, — уголком рта протянул Ковальски.  
      — Так Шкипер, можно я тоже воспользуюсь сывороткой? — Прапор обернулся к нему и чуть не врезался в чей-то оставленный на проходе котелок. — Я уже привык к шраму!  
      — Да ну? — ухмыльнулся командир. — Если бы привык, ты бы и не подумал от него избавляться!  
      — Что?! — лицо мальчишки забавно вытянулось от обиды, он даже притормозил, чтобы не впилиться в следующую палатку. — Но ты обещал!  
      «Я не обещал, что я внезапно приеду на фестиваль и сотру твой шрам, когда куча людей тебя с ним видела», — внезапно осознал Шкипер.  
      — Я еще не видел тебя в деле, Рядовой. С нами-то ты понятно, что нормально себя ведешь!  
      — О, то есть вы останетесь с нами до конца?! — радостно воскликнул он. — Это здорово. В конце самые крутейшие шоу, ну и кстати, Арлин в их числе, я имею в виду, несправедливо лишать всех ее поклонников шанса увидеть ее финальные выступления…  
      — Посмотрим, — бросил Шкипер. С одной стороны, он обещал Ковальски, с другой — он волновался за Рико и его состояние, да и любопытно будет посмотреть на него и его девушку, когда она поправится.  
      Рико в палатке отсутствовал. Они закинули рюкзаки и отправились на поиски. Подрывник обнаружился у музыкальных сцен, занятый сооружением какой-то пиротехнической установки, и на вид с ним все было в полном порядке.  
      То есть, не знай Шкипер предысторию, ему бы и в голову не пришло заподозрить, что с Рико что-то не так. Он кивнул, и, _доделав установку,_ отправился с Ковальски показывать палатку, где находилась потерпевшая. Шкипер же задержал Прапора.  
      — Что _на самом деле_ произошло? — резко поинтересовался он. Способный на слезы Рико в корне отличался от Рико, только что поздоровавшимся с ним и доложившим обстановку. — Расскажи мне _только_ факты, _без_ своих выводов!  
      Выслушав юношу, Шкипер не смог сделать вздоха облегчения. Никаких слез и рыдания Прапор не видел, а то, что застал Рико, сидящим на отшибе и уткнувшим голову в колени, ничего не доказывало. Ладно.  
      Правда, Рико обнял Шкипера при встрече, что не особенно вписывалось в его привычные манеры, впрочем, фестиваль хиппи в компании одного Прапора может оказать дурное влияние на кого угодно.  
      — Ладно, пойдем взглянем на потерпевшую, и мы поедем обратно.  
      По дороге сновавшие вокруг хиппи и фрики подозрительно косились на Шкипера, поскольку тот единственный был одет прилично.  
      — Так сразу, Шкипер? — удивился юноша. — Но ты ведь обещал, что Рико и я можем остаться до конца фестиваля! Или что-то случилось?  
      — Я имел в виду — мы с Ковальски, — Шкипер едва не покраснел. — А вы, так и быть, развлекайтесь.  
      — С Джулианом все в порядке?  
      «Только ты мог задать этот вопрос».  
      — Насколько это возможно по его меркам; переделывает диско-бар в диско-бункер, хвастается всем своими вазами, по-прежнему никакого толка как от информатора, правда, сейчас я дал ему другое задание… Воу, полегче! — неожиданно вывернувший из-за поворота хиппи в костюме коалы мчался вприпрыжку и едва не врезался в Шкипера. — Приятель.  
      — Шкипер, не надо! — Прапор вцепился в его свободную руку, не ту, которой он заламывал локоть возможного убийцы. — Это Леонард, он наш знакомый!  
      — И что? — холодно произнес командир, правда, поверхностный обыск проклятого хиппи не выявил никакого оружия, но в этой чертовой звериной пижаме можно пол-арсенала спрятать так, что хрен нащупаешь.  
      — А то, что он самый пацифичный из всех пацифистов, которых я когда-либо знал!  
      Шкипер развернул мужчину — то есть реально мужчину, лет тридцати пяти, лицом к себе. Тот ему блаженно улыбнулся. Слишком блаженно.  
      — Ага, и пацифик из крышки от люка, — мрачно буркнул Шкипер, отпуская воротник идиотской пижамы, но Леонард даже не думал никуда убегать — глазел на Шкипера слегка расфокусированным счастливым взглядом. — Именно подобная репутация бывает у самых профессиональных убийц.  
      — Нет, я вообще хотел сказать, что Леонард — редкостный… — Прапор потянулся к его уху и почти неслышно прошептал, — трус. Боится кучи вещей: темноты, воды, огня, клоунов, андроидов и пингвинов.  
      Шкипер моргнул. Человек, которого он держал за грудки, ему снова улыбнулся.  
      — Пингвинов?  
      — Ковальски бы сказал, что наши самые глубокие страхи иррациональны.  
      — Эй ты, Леонард! — Шкипер встряхнул фрика. — Если ты боишься темноты, огня и клоунов, что, во имя всех фриков мира, ты делаешь на Фестивале Огня, который наполовину проходит в темноте, а клоунами являются абсолютно все участники?  
      — Я боюсь? — изумленно переспросил мужчина. Серый капюшон его наряда свалился, открыв обычную короткую стрижку из очень светлых кудрей. Ну прям ангелочек какой-то! Или просто австралиец. — Это все в прошлом! — радостно произнес хиппи. — Я теперь ничего не боюсь!  
      Шкипер покосился на Прапора. Юноша выглядел удивленным.  
      — Серьезно? — протянул Шкипер, пристально уставившись в восторженное лицо Леонарда. — Как насчет… О, смотри, пингвин!!!  
      Тот конечно дернулся, но в принципе только от резкого звука. На лице не было ни капли страха, только удивление.  
      — Откуда бы пингвину взяться в пустыне? — безмятежно произнес он. — Впрочем на этом фестивале все возможно… Я пойду, если у вас больше нет вопросов, ладно?  
      Шкипер отпустил этого то ли хиппи, то ли идиота, и мрачно взглянул на Прапора.  
      — Что за дезинформация? Объяснись!  
      Но у мальчишки было лицо куда большее изумленным, чем у Леонарда, так и не испугавшегося ни внезапного пингвина, ни снующих повсюду клоунов.  
      — Я понятия не имею, Шкипер! Клянусь, еще вчера с ним все было в порядке… В смысле, не в порядке. И да, я тоже спрашивал, зачем он с таким количеством фобий приехал на фестиваль, но оказалось, что он просто не смог отказать жене… Она занимается современным искусством, которое…  
      — Достаточно. Может, наш Лео что-то принял? Вообще все вокруг подозрительно радостные!  
      И правда, пока они шли, навстречу попалось еще несколько улыбающихся фриков, хотя вприпрыжку никто больше не скакал. Не то чтобы Шкипер ненавидел улыбки. Даже если это обдолбанные хиппи. И даже если ему и казалось подозрительным дружелюбие окружающих, он, скажем так, держал свои подозрения при себе. До поры до времени. Но даже в самом элитном борделе и на самом упоротом фестивале хиппи нереально, чтобы абсолютно все, кого ты встретил за 15 минут ходьбы, обладали счастливыми рожами. Человек не бывает постоянно счастлив.  
      Причем чем дальше, тем они были счастливее.  
      — Ох, Шкипер, мы же еще в прошлый раз выяснили! Здесь всегда царит атмосфера дружелюбия!  
      — Лапшу на уши единорогам будешь вешать! — огрызнулся Шкипер, поскольку с новым поворотом, во-первых, счастливых идиотов стало еще больше, а во-вторых, тайна их происхождения стала командиру предельно ясна. — Ох сейчас кто-то огребет!  
      «А дома огребет еще сильнее» — добавил он мысленно, ускоряя шаг в направлении полосатого шатра, на которым красовалась явно наспех сляпанная табличка: «Забудьте навсегда обо всем неприятном! Одно воспоминание — 10$!»


	32. Огонь XIV: Гипнотизеры из Мадагаскара

      — Ковальски! Немедленно объяснись! Что… — у Шкипера отвисла челюсть. — Вдвойне немедленно объяснитесь. Оба!  
      — Я решил, так будет аутентичнее, — Ковальски обернулся с улыбкой, в которой только Шкиперу показалось некоторое ехидство. Его торс был голым, а бедра обернуты оранжевой юбкой. Точно такое же одеяние носил и Рико. На головах у обоих красовались стремные шапки из перьев, в стиле раннего Джулиана, а на груди болтались какие-то бусы и гирлянды из цветов и черепов.  
      — Меня не было сорок минут, что за маскарад?!  
      — Тебе не нравится? — и опять же, едва ли кто-либо еще заподозрил в этом вопросе что-то большее, чем просто шутку, но Ковальски смотрел в это время ему в глаза и слегка двинул бедрами. Шкипер ощутил одновременно желание его придушить и содрать с него эту юбку, но в этот момент Рико буркнул:  
      — Мы тестируем Стиратель!  
      — Изучив обстановку, я пришел к выводу, что она идеальна для небольшого эксперимента, — Ковальски в юбке и украшениях прошелся по шатру. — Сюда постоянно приходят толпы иди… участников фестиваля, которым хочется поглазе… выразить сочувствие Арлин. Тогда как она сейчас под воздействием сыворотки, и ей требуется полный покой. Тем не менее, человеческая природа такова, что большинство находит некоторое извращенное удовольствие в том, чтобы поглазеть с минут пять на полумертвого человека, причем до самого факта наблюдения активируются воспоминания, отвечающие за стрессовые ситуации, когда нечто подобное происходило с ними или с их близкими. То есть подходя к палатке Арлин, они вспоминают о плохом, поэтому я счел удобным отловить их именно в этот момент и протестировать Стиратель памяти, который стирает конкретные воспоминания, — он указал на кресло, напоминавшее дикарский трон, и на шлем, который Ковальски тоже не поленился украсить несколькими перьями. — А для аутентичности и чтобы не напугать пациентов, мы с Рико прикидываемся гипнотизерами…  
      — С каких это пор гипнотизеры носят юбки?!  
      — … из Мадагаскара.  
      — Откуда в этом рассаднике порока взяться гипнотизерам?!  
      — Ниоткуда, просто звучит круто. Гипнотизеры из Мадагаскара! — Ковальски ухмыльнулся. — Ну и на самом деле в реквизите, который на скорую руку удалось спереть Рико, больше не было ничего подходящего. В смысле, непрозрачного.  
      — И мы уже заработали двести десять баксов! — добавил Рико, временно — «ассистент гипнотизёра из Мадагаскара».  
      — К тому же, Шкипер, такая маскировка наверняка привлекает девушек!  
      — И ты, Прапор!  
      — Я имею в виду, что вы все трое прекрасно сложены и обладаете мускулистыми фигурами, а еще теперь, когда у Рико нет шрамов, он выглядит немного менее устрашающе, то есть в самый раз для брутального мачо… — Ковальски в тот момент пристально и пронзительно смотрел на Шкипера. И рожа у него при этом выражала нечто вроде: «Да. Давай. Слушай все это с каменным лицом. Про то, как наш святой невинный талисман вещает о том, что мой торс привлекает девушек. И попробуй без каменного стояка подумать о том, что _тебя_ привлекает то, что ниже торса и туго обернуто сейчас в юбку».  
      Окончание фразы Прапора Шкипер прослушал. Он бы и остальные фразы прослушал, если бы в этот момент не звякнул колокольчик у входа, и в шатер не всунулась пара физиономий неясного пола и возраста с вопросом: «Это здесь можно забыть все плохое?».  
      — Даже не надейся, что _я_ приму участие в этом маскараде, Ковальски, — процедил Шкипер, пропуская посетителей, а взглядом попытался донести до своего заместителя все, что он думал по поводу его экспериментов. К сожалению, изрядная часть этой информации потерялась на полпути, а оставшаяся трансформировалась во что-то совершенно иное, потому что Ковальски произнес «Так точно, Шкипер» так, словно действительно прочитал его мысль «Я выебу тебя в этой юбке вечером».  
      На самом деле Ковальски не то что не обладал способностью к чтению мыслей Шкипера, но обычно обладал анти-способностью, то есть совершенно перевирал все, о чем он думал. С другой стороны, должно же у него было хоть раз получиться.  
      Шкипер сел на складной стул в углу палатки и стал наблюдать, как Ковальски усаживает одну из посетительниц (вроде) на стул-трон, и сперва долго и тщательно выспрашивает у нее, что бы она хотела забыть. Все это наверняка записывается на камеру, скорей всего невидимую.  
      Другая девушка села на циновке и пялилась на Рико и Ковальски, пока тот не велел ей подождать снаружи. Она ушла, бросив подозрительный взгляд на Шкипера и Рядового, который стоял рядом с ним по привычке по стойке смирно и неотрывно следил за Ковальски с восхищением, Шкипер это знал, хоть и не видел его лица.  
      Командир прикидывал, как быстро им придется удирать, если стирательный шлем Ковальски даст какой-нибудь сбой.  
      [А обычный Стиратель памяти ты взял? Который стирает текущие сутки?] — написал он и отправил ученому. Тот недоуменно обернулся и покачал головой.  
      [Зачем бы?]  
      [Потому что я приказал тебе отнестись серьезнее к мерам безопасности].  
      [О, ну со стороны я ведь просто гипнотизер].  
      [Стриптизер].  
      [Только в твоей голове, мой командир]. [Если хочешь, я прямо сейчас могу переодеться]. [Шкипер, реально, где еще я найду столько добровольных подопытных?!][Пожалуйста].  
      [Ладно].  
      Шкипер больше это сказал потому, что их одновременное внимание к телефонам затянулось.  
      Подопытная хотела забыть о какой-то неловкой ситуации с родителями, Шкипер прослушал, чьими. Шлем работал так, что когда человек думал о воспоминании, шлем вычленял его из всех прочих и мог удалить. Шкипер в жизни не позволил бы надеть на себя штуку, которая может выцепить из его головы кусок памяти и удалить его. Это было жутко.  
      Ковальски затем уточнял информацию, махал для вида перед глазами подопытных штуковиной, больше всего похожей на миниатюрный цепной моргенштерн, произносил замогильным голосом: «Вы ничего не видели», вводил команды шлему с телефона, пациент отрубался на минуту, затем открывал глаза и получал информацию примерно следующего рода: «Вы пожелали забыть болезненное для вас воспоминание. Вы помните что-то о?..» И дальше следовала деталь истории, которую невозможно было бы не узнать, если бы воспоминания о всей истории уцелели.  
      Например, вторая девушка хотела забыть свою безответную любовь по имени Ричард Смит, и когда Ковальски спросил, знает ли она человека с таким именем, то она лишь покачала головой.  
      Получается, шлем для промывки мозгов реально работал. Если надеть его на генерала Элис и прочих и приказать «забыть» свою безответную неприязнь к Шкиперу, Ковальски, Рико и Прапору, то приказ отменят.  
      — Нет. Должен пройти хотя бы месяц, — выслушав его, отрезал Ковальски. Через трех хиппи Шкипер приказал ему объявить перерыв, потому что дольше сидеть молча он не мог. Рико, тотчас переодевшись, умотал к сценам, Прапор увлекся беседами с потерпевшими, в смысле, перетерпевшими подопытными, и сейчас они были в палатке одни. Ковальски потупился. — Шкипер, ты сам сказал мне подумать о безопасности. Я оставлял всем почту для связи. Если за месяц никто не предъявит претензий о внезапном флешбеке, то тогда можно считать проект успешным. Плюс пока нет данных, как люди отреагируют на напоминания от других людей. Представь себе, что подруга девушки, которая забыла Ричарда Смита, увидит, что та не здоровается с ним, спросит, почему, а затем напомнит о событии? Теоретически, я уверен, что изъятая нейронная схема не может быть восстановлена мозгом, но… скажем так, человеческий мозг способен творить чудеса.  
      — Не понял.  
      — Наша память, Шкипер, ну, скажем так, создает папки с именами важных нам людей или важных для нас событий. Вот например, я скажу тебе имя: Мортиша. У тебя сразу автоматически всплывет в памяти досье на Джулианову девушку, и все события, которые с ней связаны, обратно от настоящего к прошлому, хотя в некоторых случаях, когда первое впечатление было особенно эффектным, то первым будет идти оно. Но если я, к примеру, скажу тебе: «побег с лайнера Блоухола», то ты вспомнишь в основном свои действия. Приказ взорвать лайнер, слишком ранний взрыв, то, как мы спасали Рико и Прапора…  
      — Хватит, что с того? Папки с людьми, папки с событиями, и?  
      — Если я, например, надену на тебя шлем…  
      — Ага, только попробуй!  
      — …я говорю гипотетически. Если я надену на тебя шлем и удалю из твоей памяти папку «Мортиша», то, встретив Джулианову девушку, ты начнешь с ней знакомиться заново. Но. Вероятно, если я тебя попрошу вспомнить нашу вторую встречу с Блоухолом, когда тот взял в заложники Джулиана, а Мортиша помогла нам его освободить, то, скажем так, для тебя это будет воспоминание из папки «Вторая встреча с Блоухолом». И там Мортиша будет фигурировать, хоть и не как главное лицо, но как важный участник операции. Следовательно, твой мозг будет озадачен. Что произойдет в таком случае? Ты удивишься, почему забыл эту девушку, ведь она была достаточно важным человеком на протяжении долгого периода нашей жизни. Ты можешь начать вспоминать и другие события, и там она тоже будет фигурировать, но при это сама папка с твоими воспоминаниями о Мортише будет создана заново, поскольку ту, что была на ее месте, я удалил.  
      — Ээээиии?  
      Ковальски немного нервно передернул плечами.  
      — Это сценарий для довольно рационального и параноидального интеллекта. При нем логично будет сделать вывод, что тебе промыли мозги, и тут же заняться поиском виновника. Поскольку генерал Элис и прочие имеют доступ к технологиям высокого уровня, то довольно-таки вероятно, что они придут к такому же выводу.  
      — Насколько вероятно?  
      — 70%.  
      — Ха!  
      — В лучшем сценарии мозг как бы сам восстановит недостающие связи. Люди так делают иногда. Например, если с кем-то дружелюбно здороваться в течении некоторого времени регулярно, к примеру, работая в одном здании, то только 10 человек из сотни улучат момент и спросят: «А откуда мы собственно знакомы», и у 9 человек из 10 будет как минимум три версии, откуда именно.  
      — Ковальски, по мне, так это лишь говорит о злоупотреблении алкоголем у твоей подопытной группы.  
      — Шкипер, ты ведь понял, что я имею в виду. В оптимальном виде мы просто продолжим существовать как «подавшие в отставку кадры». Если отменим приказ и промоем мозги всем, кто уполномочен их отдавать, то про нас забудет верховное командование, а затем и те, кому был приказ о нас докладывать…  
      — В этом собственно и смысл!  
      — Да. Но есть еще третий сценарий. Худший. Обнаружив, что ты не помнишь Мортишу, а затем — что она тебя прекрасно помнит, ты можешь впасть в панику и паранойю. Ты можешь задать себе вопрос: «Кому выгодно, чтобы я забыл Мортишу? Кто стоит за этой промывкой мозгов?»  
      — Вероятно, ты.  
      Ковальски усмехнулся.  
      — Пожалуй, не самый лучший пример, но если в паранойю впадет генерал Элис, то он придет к такому же выводу. Что в стирании памяти о нашем отряде виноват наш отряд.  
      — Но генерал не склонен к паранойе… — Шкипер осекся. Ковальски кивнул.  
      — Он — нет. А вот офицер Икс и иже с ним — ооо, да. В общем, мне нужно время для тестов. И этим я выполняю твой приказ.  
      Шкипер огляделся — они были одни в огражденной ширмой части палатки, где лежала девушка Рико. Шкипер уже рассмотрел ее: жуткое лицо, похожее на тесто, вместо очаровательного личика с фотографий, и целая, почти без повреждений, очень аппетитная фигурка. И кстати, об аппетитных фигурках…  
      Он положил руку на оранжевую задницу Ковальски.  
      Тот взглянул на него и покачал головой.  
      — Пожалуйста, не надо. Здесь полно народу, — едва слышно произнес он. — Давай хотя бы дождемся темноты.  
      — Ладно, — кивнул Шкипер, убирая руку. — Значит, ты решил остаться? Несмотря на песчаную бурю и ночевку в палатке?  
      — На данный момент мне кажется это, — Ковальски демонстративно вздохнул, — оптимальным решением.  
      — Слушай, если ты не хочешь…  
      Он прикрыл глаза.  
      — Я не то чтобы не хочу. Просто я знаю, что надо. Что так лучше. В смысле, такая возможность, ее нельзя упустить. А ты… ты лучше уезжай обратно. Нечего тебе здесь делать. И штаб-квартиру на Мориса оставлять как-то плохо… И…  
      Шкипер обнял его и прижал к себе за талию.  
      —  _Ты_ хочешь, чтобы я уехал? До конца фестиваля два с половиной дня! Наш штаб без нас и дольше простаивал!  
      — Но тогда у нас еще не погостил Ганс…  
      — Ковальски, я задал тебе вопрос!  
      — Пообещай не винить меня, если за эти два с половиной дня что-то случится!  
      — Вообще или в штабе? Я так понимаю, что это значит «да»?  
      — В штабе, — вздохнул Ковальски. — И да, — тихо произнес он, кладя руки Шкиперу на плечи. — Хочу.  
      — Знаешь, пока мы ехали, я приметил потрясную скульптуру металлического кита. Как думаешь, если забраться наверх, с нее будет отличный вид на сцены и толпу народа вокруг них?  
      — На сцены? — нахмурился Ковальски. — Шкипер, я тоже видел эту скульптуру, она в километре от сцен! Максимум, что мы увидим — это отблески прожекторов и костров!  
      — Восхитительно. Об этом я и говорю. Предлагаю вечером туда слазить. Приобщиться, так сказать, к современному искусству.  
      Ковальски, несколько секунд тупо моргая, смотрел на Шкипера, потом в глазах его вспыхнуло понимание.  
      — Ааа! Да. Полностью поддерживаю. Столь необычная металлическая конструкция заслуживает пристального изучения, а ночные условия позволят мне провести несколько экспериментов, не привлекая ненужного внимания…  
      — Вот-вот, и я о том же. Исследовательская миссия на пол-одиннадцатого. А сейчас я пойду поищу Рико и Прапора, а ты продолжай заниматься, эээ… мадагаскарским гипнозом.


	33. Огонь XV: Друзья

      Когда Шкипер с Ковальски приехали, Рико сразу успокоился. Даже не от самого присутствия, а просто от напоминания, что им уже приходилось терять в бою друзей, ну или скажем, кандидатов в друзья. А порой и не на поле боя. Манфреди и Джонсон, по крайней мере, ушли достойно, а вот потеря Ганса — Рико чувствовал это, хотя Шкипер никогда об этом не говорил — все еще печалила командира, хотя бы потому что физиологически Ганс был очень даже жив.  
      Может, было бы лучше, если бы Арлин умерла, а не просто оказалась недостаточным профессионалом.  
      Рико знал, что по законам общества он сейчас в высшей степени несправедлив к девушке, которая сказала, что отвлеклась, потому что думала о нем, но лгать самому себе он никогда не видел смысла.  
      Но затем Ковальски притащил Шлем, который извлекает воспоминания, и Рико воспрял духом: он сможет забыть свое разочарование Арлин! Однако Ковальски пребывал в таком хорошем настроении, что с Рико случился редчайший приступ тактичности: он решил, что попросит его об этом после фестиваля.  
      К тому же Шкипер тоже был в хорошем настроении — он всегда был счастлив, когда жизнь бросала ему вызов. Рико немного попредвкушал, как они вернутся домой и будут разыскивать агентов Блоухола, настроение от этого мгновенно исправилось. Полдня он помогал Ковальски «гипнотизировать» людей, затем занялся пиротехническими шоу, решив заодно сделать что-то особенное в честь приезда Шкипера и Ковальски. Совсем поздно ночью Прапор устроил вечеринку по воводу их приезда, наприглашав кучу своих и Риковых знакомых.  
      Одетый в пустынный камуфляж Шкипер вначале таращился как будто бы с неприязнью на ряженых и организованный в его честь костер, но затем пришел Ковальски, пошатываясь от усталости, по-прежнему в мадагаскарской юбке и накинутой сверху куртке, что-то прошептал ему на ухо, схватил бутылку пива, улёгся рядом и сказал, что сил у него нет сидеть.  
      Аттракцион «Забудьте все плохое за десять баксов» функционировал допоздна, Рядовой конечно ему помогал, но больше бегал и приглашал всех на пати, поэтому неудивительно, что ученый еле держался на ногах.  
      Все говорили об этом, и об Арлин, и о выступлении акробатки по имени Джиа, которую Рико не успел увидеть. Лишенный фобий Леонард внезапно развлек Шкипера тренировочным поединком; Рико с изумлением обнаружил, что этот тюфяк, оказывается, обладал черным поясом по тэквондо, что совершенно не мешало ему до зачистки памяти оставаться тюфяком.  
      Ковальски уснул через пятнадцать минут после начала вечеринки, и Рико помог Шкиперу отнести его в палатку и запихнуть в спальник. Шкипер неожиданно странным тоном произнёс:  
      — Он всегда изматывает себя до такого состояния, а потом удивляется, почему ему не снятся сны.  
      «Может, именно за этим», — неожиданно подумал Рико, но командир не уловил эту мысль.  
      — Невероятно красивую девчонку ты себе нашел, дружище, — заметил Шкипер по дороге обратно к костру. — Искренне надеюсь, что после сыворотки она вновь такой станет.  
      — Угу, — Рико опасался смотреть Шкиперу в глаза, чтобы тот случайно не прочел его мысли. — Как там Блоухол?  
      Шкипер огляделся, убедился, что в радиусе слышимости никого, и тихо произнес:  
      — Появились проблемы посерьезнее друга Дырки. Оказывается, главный штаб отдал распоряжение всем, кто нас знает, немедленно докладывать о нашем местонахождении. Нам просто феерически повезло, что за последний год мы не наткнулись ни на кого из старых товарищей. Поэтому параллельно с ловлей Блоухоловых пешек нам необходимо очистить наше доброе имя в глазах общественности. Я все еще пока размышляю над планом операции.  
      Рико удивлённо покосился на командира. Не в его стиле размышлять над планом операции дольше пятнадцати минут, а обычно хватает и двух.  
      — А как только операция будет выполнена, — глаза Шкипера опасно сузились. — Мы пойдем расследовать состав террористической группировки «Черные Земли».  
      — А что с ними?  
      — Рико, ты знаешь мою позицию насчет терроризма, — важно начал Шкипер. «О да, — подумал Рико. — Терроризм должен быть легальным и называться государственной службой». — Есть подозрение, что это вовсе не наши с тобой земляки мстят за войну всем кому ни попадя… есть подозрение, что это американская организация, действующая в политических целях.  
      «Но какое нам до них дело?»  
      — Такое, что они прикидываются нашими соотечественниками! — рявкнул Шкипер. — Это недопустимо! Из-за таких, как они, наших соотечественников бояться и отвергают в обществе, тогда как они вообще тут не при чем! Этому необходимо положить конец!  
      «Хм, раньше ты втайне гордился, что «Черные Земли» — наши, а теперь хочешь их уничтожить, потому что это не так?» — тихо-тихо подумал Рико. Сама идея его полностью прельщала. Завалить чертовых перевертышей — отличный план. Вот только…  
      «Как это сочетается с нашим пребыванием на территории США? Как бы мне не хотелось это признавать, но нас всего тро… четверо, думаешь, правительство не сможет отомстить нам, если мы раскроем секрет «Черных Земель»?  
      Шкипер дьявольски ухмыльнулся и похлопал его по плечу.  
      — Именно за этим, амиго, первоочередная наша задача — миссия «Чист, как слеза».  
      Он так и не сказал, в чем заключается эта миссия, зато своим чрезвычайно довольным настроением заразил всех, кто еще оставался на вечеринке, пил вместе с Рико и Прапором пиво и текилу, прикалывался над Леонардом, который совершенно не обижался на подъебы, аплодировал танцам Дарлы и ее девчонок, и со снисходительной улыбкой слушал рассказы Прапора обо всех присутствовавших.  
      Когда уже все разошлись, Рико прогулялся к палатке, где находилась Арлин, но так и не решился зайти внутрь. Когда он вернулся на стоянку, и командир и Прапор уже спали, хотя Шкипер проснулся, сказал: «Привет, компадре» и снова уснул, кажется, даже не особо удостоверившись, Рико это или нет.  
      Он спал, и ему снилось то же самое видение, что приглючилось возле Арлин: огонь предает его и кромсает, сжирает, уничтожает его руки, и Рико совершенно ничего не может с этим поделать.  
      А наутро его разбудила сама Арлин, она сидела на его бедрах, теплая, совершенно живая и с прежним лицом.  
      — Это просто обалдеть! — восклицала она, целуя Рико в губы. — Твои друзья, это нечто, я уже с ними познакомилась, просто потрясающе, господи, Рико, я тебе так благодарна!  
      Они были в палатке одни, и «благодарность» Рико весьма понравилась, хотя опять же, он бы все-таки предпочел… Рико потянулся к баночке и положил в рот камни, пока пальчики Арлин нежно и умело ласкали его плоть.  
      — И все-таки, зачем тебе эти камни? — Арлин пристально смотрела ему в глаза, взгляд был ярким и сияющим. — Чем они так важны?  
      — Секрет, — отозвался Рико, перекатывая их между языком. «Напоминание о том, что нельзя насиловать людей, даже если очень хочется, детка».  
      «По крайней мере в публичных местах и при свидетелях».  
      — О-окей, ладно. Твой высокий друг сказал мне пока особо не трогать лицо, а представляешь, оно жутко чешется! Такой прям зуд, знаешь, как будто внутри, как когда отсидишь ногу, потом начинаешь ее разминать, и в середине процесса кажется, что все, прям все клеточки ноги переворачиваются и трутся друг о друга.  
      Стена огня в сознании Рико ощутимо заколебалась. Это описание — такое странно-точное, было описанием чувства, которое Рико был уверен, что испытывал, но на самом деле нет. Или все-таки?..  
      Но в этот момент Арлин крепко сжала его и, наклонившись, лизнула головку, нежно взяла ее в рот, чуть сжала языком, и Рико кончил, на время позабыв странную мысль.  
      Прапор на вчерашней пати познакомился аж с двумя девчонками: Беки и Стейси, и ушел наверстывать упущенное. Шкипер почти прослезился, провожая его взглядом, хотя Рико был уверен, что дальше совместного зафренживания на фэйсбуке и фоток в снапчате дело у них не зайдет. Все вокруг были в ажиотаже, поскольку приближался конец фестиваля; все занимались либо своими проектами, либо старались увидеть как можно больше чужих, и выздоровлению Арлин никто, скажем так, особо не удивился.  
      Сама же девушка полдня ходила за Рико по пятам, болтая без умолку, чем, Рико вынужден был признаться, изрядно его отвлекала.  
      [Ты разве не хочешь потренироваться перед выступлениями?] — поинтересовался он.  
      — Ну вот, ты опять ленишься говорить.  
      [Просто я тоже хочу собрать несколько установок, пока еще светло]  
      — Ммм, окей, хорошо, — тень пробежала по ее лицу, но она быстро успокоилась. — Вы ведь придете сегодня на мое выступление?  
      — Я приду, — отозвался Рико.  
      — А остальные?  
      [Я не уверен. Шкиперу неинтересны такие шоу, и возможно он захочет пойти посмотреть что-то еще]  
      Арлин задумалась, глядя поверх сцен на далёкие горы пустыни Блэк-Рок.  
      — Они такие хорошие друзья. Эти мистер Шкипер и мистер Ковальски.  
      Рико с удивлением уставился на нее. Они зашли к Ковальски в шатер и застали там довольно обыденную сцену ругани: Ковальски утверждал, что Шкипер на всех слишком сильно давит, и что остаться нормальным и не нервным в такой ситуации невозможно, только если не погрузиться в розовую нирвану, как Прапор, а Шкипер приказывал ему заткнуться и прекратить нытье, и что он никогда ни на кого не давил, иначе ему бы об этом давно сказали, и что нифига он ни на кого не давит, и если Ковальски еще раз такое скажет, то получит по морде.  
      Рико так и не вкурил, в чем вообще был предмет спора, но такие сцены повторялись слишком часто. Скорей всего, началось с того, что Шкипер сказал «Бу», когда Ковальски настраивал какую-нибудь особенно заковыристую функцию в Стирательном Шлеме.  
      [На самом деле они чаще всего спорят друг с другом] — написал Рико. — [Шкипер почти всегда побеждает, а Ковальски ноет, что он победил нечестно]  
      Арлин все так же задумчиво улыбнулась, глядя вдаль, а затем ответила:  
      — Знаешь, Рико. Ты бы стал жаловаться на жизнь в присутствии врагов?..  
      Рико задумался. Он в общем и целом не отличался склонностью к нытью хотя бы потому, что почти не говорил.  
      — Когда считаешь окружающих врагами, или просто временными союзниками, ты никогда не будешь им жаловаться на то, что они ведут себя нечестно по отношению к тебе. Тебе даже в голову это не придет. От чужих людей не ожидаешь честности, доброты и любви по отношению к себе, — солнце мягко освещало красивое лицо Арлин, ветер трепал белые волосы, а в голос просочилась печальная интонация: — Только друзьям, и я имею в виду настоящим друзьям, ты можешь пожаловаться не только на свои проблемы, но и на тот факт, _как_ они относятся к ним, потому что с ними ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности. Я… — девушка вздохнула и снова улыбнулась, обернувшись к Рико: — Наверное, я немного завидую.  
      [Неужели у тебя нет друзей, которых ты считаешь настоящими?] — удивленно напечатал Рико. Арлин ну совершенно не производила впечатление одинокой девушки. Странной, одержимой, интересной, — да, но никак не одинокой. В отличие от Рико, она легко находила контакт с любым встречным человеком.  
      — Владение семью золотыми кольцами не избавляет человека от желания завладеть еще двумя десятками.  
      Это был очень странный, очень не в стиле Арлин ответ, но Рико забил, поскольку в тот момент мимо прошел мужик с полыхающим горшком на голове, и Рико засмотрелся: мужика окружали три полуголые женщины, поющие на незнакомом языке и играющие бодрую мелодию на этнического вида инструментах.  
      Затем Арлин наконец-то ушла, на прощание поцеловав Рико, и тот ощутил странное облегчение. Правда, вернулось воспоминание о «переворачивающихся внутри клеточках», не оставлявшее его остаток дня вплоть до начала первого фаершоу.  
      На новое выступление Арлин собралась поглазеть большая толпа, Рико даже краем уха слышал недовольство многих музыкантов и акробатов, что, мол, нечего там и смотреть, реклама плюс тот факт, что она быстро восстановилась после травмы, да уж, какие нынче пошли технологии, но это не повод считать человека гением. Не будь травма Арлин следствием ошибки, Рико обязательно бы набил морды всем этим людям или просто закопал башкой в песочек, но сейчас он безразлично прошел мимо.  
      Шкипера, Ковальски и Прапора он нашел у самого ограждения, Ковальски ел сырные палочки, у каждого в руках было по стакану пива. Рядовой налил из канистры стаканчик для Рико, а тот внезапно заметил у ног Шкипера небольшой огнетушитель.  
      — На всякий случай, компадре, на всякий случай, — ухмыльнулся он в ответ на немой вопрос в глазах Рико.  
      Однако случая не представилось. Никакого. Арлин, как оказалось, объединилась с «Солнечным Цирком», откуда как раз была наделавшая шуму танцовщица Джиа, и вместе со здоровенным мужиком-акробатом по имени Виталий они создали такое представление, что отвисла челюсть у Рико. Как будто эти трое всю жизнь вместе тренировались. Виталий тоже был «мастером огня», а Джиа двигалась так легко и изящно, что, казалось, умела летать. Музыкально-пиротехнический номер обладал еще и сюжетом: Арлин и Джиа боролись за внимание Виталия, причем Арлин была как бы его бывшей, которую он бросил ради другой, а технику сцены, когда Арлин, выдувая один язык пламени за другим, преследовала Джиа, Рико даже не был уверен, что понял. Языки пламени словно сами гонялись за ловкой акробаткой, пренебрегая законами физики.  
      — Какая прекрасная и опасная леди у тебя, Рико, — восхищенно прокомментировал Шкипер.  
      — О, ты хочешь, чтобы тебя так же карали за измены, Шкипер? — ухмыльнулся Ковальски.  
      У театральной постановки еще и оказался неожиданный — по крайней мере для Рико — финал. Виталий, который выглядел так, будто эти две бабы довели его до цугундера, схватил обеих под мышки, вскинул вверх, связал лентой в полете и поймал этот кокон на руки.  
      А затем они вдруг загорелись, все трое, Рико таращился и не мог понять, как они это провернули, Виталий крутил вокруг себя огненную горящую ленту с такой скоростью, что образовал делающий их невидимыми по-настоящему огненный кокон, а затем огонь совершенно внезапно погас, оставив посреди круга бесформенную черную обгорелую массу.  
      Зрители ахнули, и только Рико и еще, может, Шкипер, поскольку тот не воспользовался огнетушителем, подумали: «Нет запаха горелой плоти».  
      Музыканты, сопровождающие их выступление затихли, а затем, под один-единственный резкий удар, Виталий вскочил, и оказалось, что накрыт он был всего лишь темной тканью, которая внутри вспыхнула золотом, а обе девушки стояли у него на плечах и держались за руки.  
      — Хм, тройничок, — протянул Шкипер, потирая подбородок. — А че, свежо, мне нравится.  
      И подмигнул Рико. Тот хихикнул, поскольку не очень понимал, как на это реагировать. Вернее, мысли больше были заняты шоу. Под взрывы аплодисментов и улюлюканье Рико пытался понять, что же в этой картине не так. И вообще. Это пожалуй самое сложное и эффектное выступление Арлин за все время.  
      Значит ли это, что она перестала думать о нем?..  
      ***  
  
      На рыбе было темно и пусто. Было одиннадцать вечера, металл давно остыл, но Шкипер взял с собой покрывало и горячительные напитки.  
      — Видишь, все не так плохо. Огромная металлическая рыба, никакой песчаной бури ни вчера, ни сегодня, телка Рико здорова и выступает, а сам Рико убежал ее охмурять, хм, надеюсь, что этот рыжий громила из театра ее не уведет. Все благодаря тебе.  
      Ковальски улыбнулся, глядя сверху вниз на далекий праздник, и задумчиво глотнул пива.  
      — Если нас кто-то заметит…  
      — Нигде не написано, что нельзя взбираться на дурацкие скульптуры с помощью военного снаряжения, — фыркнул Шкипер. — А завтра поедем домой.  
      — Морис отчитался, что все спокойно… — пробормотал Ковальски. — Надеюсь, что так и останется.  
      Шкипер взял его за руку. Казалось, прошла вечность с тех пор, как он делал это. Вчера, в палатке с Арлин. И еще вечером, украдкой, а потом с утра, пока еще никто не пришел, Шкипер просто не мог упустить возможность полапать одетого в юбку Ковальски, но это было слишком недолго. Вчера Ковальски вообще заснул, обломив ему исследование современного искусства, но и сегодня тоже — в его чертовой палатке был аншлаг, Рико с Прапором занимались своими делами, и в итоге Шкиперу все же пришлось ему помогать, хотя от переодевания он наотрез отказался. В общем, это был долгий день, полный неудовлетворённого вожделения. Отменить исследование Стирателя Шкиперу не позволяла совесть, но, черт возьми, как же это было мучительно!  
      Ковальски обернулся. Лицо сокрыто сумерками, но глаза сияют. Шкипер притянул его к себе и нежно, легко поцеловал в губы, а его лейтенант послушно позволил это, положив ладонь на руку. Шкипер отстранился и взглянул в его глаза.  
      — Ковальски, я не хочу… — Он чуть вскидывает бровь, продолжая улыбаться. — Ковальски, я хочу рассказать Рико о нас. Потому что я не хочу, чтобы эта неделя заканчивалась, — Шкипер сжал зубы и нахмурился. Говорить последнее было тяжело. — Он наш лучший друг. И… и если он это не поймет и не примет, значит… значит, все эти годы я дружил с кем-то другим.  
      Брови Ковальски изогнулись, он сжал пальцы на его руке.  
      — Но Шкипер… что ты будешь делать, когда все на самом деле закончится? Ладно, не через неделю, может через две — но оно закончится! И потом… ну, это будет супер-неловко, и вообще!  
      — Но почему ты уверен, что оно все закончится? — изумился Шкипер. — Я…  
      «Я люблю тебя».  
      — Потому что это все равно стресс-секс. Отношения, построенные на катастрофе, — Ковальски нервно выдохнул. — Даже если нам сейчас хорошо вместе… Нет, вернее, именно поэтому нам так хорошо вместе… Мы знаем, что наше время сочтено… Ты ведь на самом деле не влюбился в меня после катастрофы. Да и с чего бы. Ты вообще лежал на диване, нихрена не видя перед собой. А я просто сделал то, что катастрофу исправило. И теперь мы празднуем.  
      — Заткнись! — Шкипер резко притянул его к себе, уловив изумленный взгляд. — Меня достала твоя околонаучная херня про стресс-секс. Я люблю тебя, и ты мой, и Рико придётся смириться с этим, потому что ты будешь мой все время, ясно?! Лично я устал ныкаться с тобой по темным углам.  
      Даже в сумерках было видно, что Ковальски покраснел.  
      — Шкипер…  
      — Все. Будет. Хорошо!  
      Ковальски странно дернулся, а потом неожиданно обнял его, прижимаясь всем телом.  
      — Да. Хорошо, как скажешь.  
      Шкипер поцеловал его, на это раз долго, упоительно глубоко и горячо, так, что у него встал от этого поцелуя. Он потянулся рукой к бедрам Ковальски.  
      — О господи, ты что, хочешь здесь?..  
      — Да. Да, хочу. Нас никто не видит, только если издали. А если и увидят, то плевать, тут половина тем же самым занимается, порой куда больше на виду.  
      Он завалил Ковальски на спину, и металлическая рыба внезапно издала гулкий звук. Ученый рассмеялся.  
      — Господи, надеюсь, она не обвалится.  
      Шкипер заткнул его поцелуем. Он был совершенно счастлив, что Ковальски так легко согласился. Рико поймет, Рико обязательно поймет, вон у него тоже такая интересная девушка, и в таких забавных постановках участвует, и вообще, пусть только попробует не понять.  
      Сейчас Шкипер был готов пожертвовать всем ради того, чтобы оставить Ковальски себе.  
      ***  
  
      После выступления Арлин, Джиа и Виталия окружили восторженные поклонники, сам же Рико вообще теперь не понимал, что чувствует к девушке. Та радостно помахала ему сквозь толпу, и Рико кивнул и улыбнулся.  
      [Развлечемся вечером?] — пришло на телефон.  
      О да, «развлечься» Рико всегда был не против. Он обернулся, но не увидел рядом ни Шкипера, ни Ковальски, ни Прапора. Рико вполне допускал, что попросту прослушал тот факт, что они куда-то отправились. Впереди было еще много разных шоу, ночь была еще молода.  
      [Только мне сперва надо кое-что сделать, давай встретимся у меня после часа] — написала Арлин. Рико посмотрел на часы, у него еще два с половиной часа. Неожиданно Рико почувствовал себя одиноко. Он позвонил Прапору; тот оказался неподалёку в компании своих не затыкающихся ни на секунду девиц; они смотрели на жонглирующих горящими саблями артистов и весьма откровенно лизали одинаковые подозрительного вида леденцы.  
      — А где Шкипер?  
      — Не знаю. Он что-то начал ворчать про толпу клоунов, в которой не продохнуть. Наверное, они с Ковальски ушли на стоянку.  
      — О нет, они уже оттуда вернулись, — произнес за спиной Рико Леонард, которого за руку тащила вперед в гущу событий его бодрая супруга. — Я слышал, они собирались залезть на «Дом Ионы» и смотреть фейерверки оттуда.  
      — Бесполезно! — отрезала его жена, даже остановившись, чтобы убедить всех в своей правоте. — Он выполнен с помощью технологии псевдолитья, там уцепиться не за что!  
      — О, вы просто не знаете Шкипера! — рассмеялся Рядовой, и девчонки тоже захихикали, хотя едва ли были в курсе, что он имел в виду.  
      — А я говорю… — начала австралийка, но Леонард мягко положил руку на ее плечо.  
      — Дорогая, ты опоздаешь на презентацию собственных работ, если будешь спорить с каждым встречным.  
      — О боже мой, как же ты бесишь своим спокойствием, найду этого чёртового Мадагаскарского Гипнотизера — лично убью!..  
      Рико проводил взглядом странную парочку и обернулся к Прапору. Тот покачал головой.  
      — Нет, Рико, я совсем не хочу никуда лезть. Мне и здесь хорошо.  
      Его девчонки болтали совершено невыносимую чушь, рядом с ними Рико быстро надоело. Прихватив бутылку текилы, он направился прочь от сцен к похожей на гору громадине металлической скульптуры. По какой-то причине автор решил подсветить только нижнюю ее часть, и что происходит наверху, было совершенно не видно.  
      Магнитных кошек у Рико в рюкзаке не оказалось, зато нашлись перчатки-прилипалы и такие же накладки на обувь, позволяющие карабкаться на здания совершенно бесшумно. Впрочем, в этот момент как раз начались фейерверки, и даже если бы он карабкался вверх с помощью кошек, не факт, что Шкипер бы его услышал. Технически Рико должен был проконтролировать поджог своих фейерверков, но он и так делал это каждый день, пусть теперь другие учатся.  
      Когда Рико добрался до верха, небо над стоянкой фестиваля окрасилось алым, затем золотым, пронзительно-лиловым и неоново-зеленым — фейерверк, имитирующий аврору. Он сразу увидел на фоне этого великолепия два силуэта, которые он узнал бы из всех семи миллиардов людей на земле.  
      Хотя через секунду он уже не был столь уверен в этой мысли, потому что более короткий силуэт протянул руку к подбородку длинного, а тот повернулся к нему, склонился, и их губы слились в поцелуе.  
      Рико показалось, что время внутри него застыло.  
      Он не двигался, не дышал и не моргал.  
      Короткий силуэт впился в плечи длинного и перевернул его на спину, а тот с охотой выгнулся под ним, раздвигая длинные ноги и продолжая целоваться на фоне бушующего красками и звуками небо.  
      И на мгновение, в перерывах между залпами, Рико совершенно отчётливо услышал:  
      — Я люблю тебя, Ковальски.  
      Больше за мысль, что это просто «силуэты», Рико цепляться не мог. Он смотрел, как Шкипер любит Ковальски, прямо здесь и сейчас, а внутри у него что-то переворачивалось, перекручивалось и перегорало.  
      ...  
      Поток слез из его глаз смыл стену огня в его сознании. Совершенно спокойно и совершенно бесшумно Рико достал из-за пояса пистолет и…  
      Щелк-стук. Камушки во рту.  
       _Камушки во рту, Рико, ты помнишь, что они означают?.._  
      «Но… Это нечестно! Почему ему можно, а мне нельзя?!»  
      Рико до боли стиснул в зубах камень Шкипера, но зубы соскользнули, прикусив край щеки. Рот, в котором только что было всё кислым, наполнился кровью, удивительно свежей и приятной на вкус.  
      Досматривать сцену Рико не стал. Он и так видел, насколько крепко Ковальски стискивает ногами бедра Шкипера, и насколько нежно, поддерживая ученого под затылок, целует его командир; жар от их тел, казалось, нагревал воздух в радиусе нескольких метров.  
      Рико медленно спустился и пошел в пустыню. Прочь. Прочь, как можно дальше. Без стены огня он сейчас является оружием массового поражения, он прекрасно это знал, но нарочно заставлял себя идти, а затем бежать в противоположную от людей сторону. Он несся во тьме, пока не выдыхался, затем восстанавливал дыхание и снова бежал. Не оглядываясь: оглянувшись, он увидит салюты, и они подскажут ему, _где есть тьма, которую надо уничтожить_ , и тогда он не выдержит и побежит обратно.  
      Но если вдруг кто-то встретится ему на пути сейчас, посреди пустыни… значит, кому-то очень не повезет.


	34. Огонь XVI: Ревность

      — Арлин! Что ты здесь де… Ах да, конечно! Рико тоже тут?  
      Танцовщица похлопала большими глазками и развела расписанными неоновыми узорами руками.  
      — Честно говоря, собиралась у вас спросить, ребята. Мы договорились встретиться, но я так и не дождалась его… — она потупилась. — Подумала, может он здесь и просто напился и заснул…  
      — Да, но ты могла просто позвонить ему, — нахмурился Шкипер. Он не любил посторонних на базе, даже если эта база всего лишь палатка. Ковальски положил руку ему на плечо.  
      — Да я звонила! Много раз! Телефон выключен, я и Единорогу звонила, но он не знает, куда тот делся…  
      — Единорогу?!  
      — Ну, я не знаю, как его по-настоящему зовут, — пожала плечами Арлин. — Меня тоже по имени давно не называют, для всех я — «Принцесса Огня».  
      — А как ты себя чувствуешь, Принцесса? — Ковальски подошел к девушке. — Какие-то необычные ощущения есть?  
      — Сперва все лицо дико зудело и чесалось, словно бы изнутри, но сейчас уже все прошло. Может, еще из-за алкоголя. Или адреналина. Когда я начала выступать, я уже ничего не чувствовала, впрочем, так всегда, когда выступаешь, боль тоже практически не ощущается, только потом берет свое… — Она пожала плечами. — Ладно, слушайте, раз Рико здесь нет, я пойду… передайте ему, что я его искала.  
      Шкипер проводил взглядом красивую спортивную фигурку танцовщицы. За прямой спиной болтался почти детский рюкзачок на тоненьких лямочках, в руках поблескивала бутылка какого-то алкоголя. Затем он взглянул на Ковальски:  
      — Ну и где наш Мастер-Маньяк шляется? Заставлять ждать такую цыпочку!  
      — Можешь себе представить, на мои звонки он тоже не реагирует, — отозвался Ковальски. — А вот Рядовой даром времени не теряет! — он показал ему сообщение от Прапора: «Можно я переночую в другом месте?».  
      — У-ля-ля! — ухмыльнулся Шкипер. — Интересно, почему разрешения на все веселье он спрашивает у тебя, а не у меня?  
      — Потому что я с большей вероятностью его разрешу, мой командир, — Ковальски улыбнулся и тут же зевнул, потянувшись и, разумеется, уткнувшись руками в палаточный тент. — Эх, ну кто делает такие низкие палатки!  
      — Я немного волнуюсь за Рико, — с неохотой произнес Шкипер. Волноваться он и впрямь волновался, но уж очень не хотелось вновь идти куда-то и искать среди пьяных клоунов пьяного пироманьяка.  
      — Слушай, но ты же видел сам. Нельзя сказать, что он был прямо раздавлен отчаянием из-за Арлин. Может, нашел себе другую девочку или залип на какого-нибудь огнеглотателя и забыл о свидании, сам же видишь, тут для него соблазн на соблазне! — Ковальски снял куртку и футболку, надел другую футболку, взял бутылку воды и зубную щетку и направился к выходу из палатки.  
      — Да, но телефон! За каким хером он отключил телефон?! — Ковальски обернулся на пороге, наполовину открыв москитную стеку.  
      — Шкипер, ты серьезно предлагаешь сейчас среди ночи пойти его искать?  
      — Ну… вообще-то да.  
      — Ты ведь сам не хочешь.  
      — Не хочу. Но надо. Я тоже не могу дозвониться до Рико, это значит, что он сам выключил телефон или его разбил. Учитывая прочность наших аппаратов, я не могу представить, обо что именно он это сделал.  
      — Лааадно! — мерзким тоном протянул Ковальски, возвращаясь и надевая куртку. А через пять минут он уже хихикал: — Вот тебе наказание за паранойю!  
      — Ох, _заткнись!_  — процедил Шкипер, заводя жуткий единорогомопед Прапора, поскольку мопед Рико находился где-то в другом месте. — Ты тоже поедешь со мной!  
      — Я-то поеду, — Ковальски нежно обнял его за талию и положил подбородок на плечо. — Но неловко будет только тебе.  
      — Ночь темна и полна ужасов, — мрачно произнес Шкипер, и они поехали. Было без пятнадцати два, но на многих сценах и стоянках вечеринка была в самом разгаре. — Высматривай всех, кто делает какие-то стремные штуки с огнем.  
      — Так точно, Шкипер, — Ковальски обнимал его, и усталость уходила только от одного этого факта. На них слегка косились, но никто в Ковальски в камуфляже не признавал «Знаменитого гипнотизёра из Мадагаскара», просто они выглядели для этих обдолбаных хиппи, как полиция… Ах да, как полиция на мопеде в виде единорога. Ха-ха, не обращайте внимание, это всего лишь ночной глюк…  
      Однако они объездили все сцены и расспросили всех, кого Шкипер запомнил со вчерашней пати, которую Ковальски проспал. Все они видели Рико, но до масштабного фейерверка. Возле площадки для запуска они нашли и мопед Рико, припаркованный рядом с еще парочкой шедевров автомобильного сюрреализма (Пакман и Огненный конь). Один из пиротехников сказал, что Рико не остался контролировать запуск своих установок.  
      В итоге они ввалились в палатку лишь в полпятого, усталые и измученные бесплодностью поисков.  
      — Я его совершенно точно прикончу, как только он появится, — пробормотал Шкипер, завернувшись в спальник, потом Ковальски протянул в темноте руку и погладил его по щеке, и на этом жесте Шкипер провалился в крепкий сон без сновидений.  
      Шкипер проснулся в одиннадцать и очень изумился этому факту. Обычно, как бы поздно он не ложился, он все равно просыпался в шесть утра, смотрел на часы и потом по возможности спал дальше. Ковальски рядом не было, зато на телефоне была записка:  
      «Рико вернулся, сказал, что обнаружил в горах нечто любопытное. Мы поехали посмотреть, надеюсь, успеем до песчаной бури. Ее теперь обещают в 15.00, хотя я уже не знаю, чему верить».  
      — Спасибо, Ковальски, — пробормотал Шкипер, потягиваясь. — Ты прям камень с моего сердца снял.  
      Он умылся, привел себя в порядок, хотя бриться не стал, и вышел из палатки. Погода была солнечной, дул легкий жаркий ветерок, но вверху облака летели с невероятной скоростью.  
      Внезапно он заметил вывернувшую из-за угла чей-то палатки и вяло приближающуюся к нему фигурку Прапора. Тот опирался на посох, но и так еле переставлял ноги. Шкипер вытащил из палатки раскладное кресло, водрузил на костер котелок с водой и всыпал туда несколько ложек кофе. Это неожиданно напомнило ему слишком давние времена. Только тогда вместо кофе зачастую у них были листья всего, что хоть немного давало необычный вкус и аромат.  
      — Как дела, герой?! — к тому времени, как Прапор доковылял до него, кофе закипел, и Шкипер налил парню полную кружку.  
      — О боже, Шкипер!.. — простонал он, затем сморщился: — Ай! Горячо же!  
      — Горячее, чем твоя прошлая ночь?  
      Он покраснел и замялся.  
      — Ох, Шкипер, они совершенно… они меня совершенно вымотали, — он со стоном плюхнулся прямо на песок, прислонившись к стулу Шкипера и тяжело дыша. — Знаешь, мне кажется… мне совсем не нравятся девушки.  
      «Эээээ…. ЧТО?!!!»  
      ***  
      

_четыре часа назад_

  
  
      Рико чуял бурю, как животные чуют грозу. Он не мог объяснить как, он просто знал.  
      Не то чтобы он не спал всю эту ночь, но и нельзя сказать, что он бодрствовал.  
      Рассвет едва затеплился на горизонте, когда Рико пришел к стоянке. В палатке были только Шкипер и Ковальски, они лежали рядышком в спальных мешках, с безмятежными лицами крепко спящих людей.  
      Рико коснулся соленой пыльной ладонью своих губ…  
      Внезапно Ковальски открыл глаза и уставился прямо на него.  
      — А, наконец-то. Мы тебя обыскались вчера, Рико. Тебе предстоит очень подробное объяснение со Шкипером.  
      «Ты не представляешь, насколько» — мрачно подумал Рико, а сам хрипло произнес:  
      — Я кое-что нашел, там, в пустыне. Похоже на военный бункер. Не смог взломать, вернулся, подумал, что тебе будет интересно взглянуть.  
      Ковальски высунул руки из спальника, потянулся и зевнул.  
      — Окей, только тише, разбудишь Шкипера. Свари, что ли, пока кофейку. Не все такие неутомимые.  
      И Рико пошел и сварил кофе.  
      Утро выдалось облачным, вокруг стояла тишина — в такую рань мало кто проснулся после пьянки. Ковальски пил кофе, задумчиво покачиваясь на раскладном стуле.  
      — Если ехать далеко, давай лучше на машине, — сказал он. — Или ты на ней и ехал?  
      — Нет, я шел пешком. Заблудился.  
      — Ясно. Арлин тебя искала ночью, а потом и мы. Зачем отключил телефон?  
      — Я случайно, правда. Шел и задумался.  
      Ковальски вздохнул и сделал глоток из алюминиевой кружки.  
      — И тебе… — зевок, — совершенно не впадлу, — еще один, — тащиться обратно в такую рань?  
      — Я поспал в пещере, на самом деле.  
      Он усмехнулся неизвестно чему.  
      — Ты сегодня удивительно разговорчив, Рико. Ладно, поехали.  
      Он допил кофе, собрался, и они пошли к машине.  
      — Кстати, о разговорчивости, Рико, — Ковальски словно бы смутился. — Я случайно увидел твои сообщения Шкиперу и был поражен, что ты можешь говорить так чётко и изящно. Серьезно, я и не подозревал об этой стороне твоей натуры! Если честно, ты пишешь на английском лучше нас всех вместе взятых!  
      «И в каких это обстоятельствах ты разглядывал сообщения в телефоне Шкипера?» — огрызнулся Рико и тут же осекся, потому что эту мысль Ковальски безошибочно прочел и ответил:  
      — Он сам мне показал, случайно вышло, когда ты писал ему и мне про вазы династии Хань одновременно.  
      Рико завел мотор и уставился вдаль. Последнее, что ему нужно сейчас, это чтобы Ковальски читал его мысли. Три камня кисло перекатывались во рту.  
      ***  
  
      — Так, Прапор, докладывай! — Шкипер затащил мальчика внутрь палатки. — Что у тебя произошло с теми двумя девчонками, что ты теперь ненавидишь весь женский род?!  
      — Ох, да я не то чтобы ненавижу, Шкипер, я не совсем верно выразился, — юноша взглянул на свои руки. — Просто они… Знаешь, они сначала были такие милые и говорили мне, что я и со шрамом милый, и что шрам мне идет, и все такое…  
      «Лживые сучки» — подумал Шкипер.  
      — …а потом они позвали меня в свою палатку и… и вначале все было хорошо, — Прапор густо покраснел и отвёл глаза. — Но потом они… просто… я не знаю, как обезумели. Накинулись на меня снова, стали просить еще, потом еще и еще, и я… — он закрыл лицо руками. — Мне совсем не хотелось столько еще, а они меня заставляли и заставляли, и… господи, мне совсем это не нравилось, Шкипер! — Прапор обнял его, и Шкипер обнял его в ответ, прижимая к груди и вдыхая запах пахнущих дымом и чужими духами волос. — Знаешь, я как-то слышал, как вы травили тюремные байки, что мол бывает женское изнасилование мужчины, но никогда не мог себе это представить, думал, вы просто преувеличиваете… — он всхлипнул и спрятал лицо у него на груди. — А теперь я абсолютно им вееерю…  
      Шкипер гладил Прапора по спине, мысленно представляя, что он сейчас с этими сучками сделает. Хотя стоп…  
      — Отставить слезы, Рядовой! Ты пришел ко мне с историей, что ты так понравился двум девчонкам, что они не хотели тебя отпускать и желали трахаться с тобой всю ночь, и пытаешься выдать мне это за трагедию? По-моему, у тебя еще не вся наркота из головы выветрилась!  
      Он усмехнулся сквозь явно зарождающийся плач.  
      — Знаешь, я прекрасно помню, как кто-то _отказался блять выполнять мой приказ, когда мы еще были в спецназе, сочтя его аморальным,_ хотя я всего-то предлагал тебе пофлиртовать с подозреваемой, чтобы выведать информацию! Если ты не смог сказать твердое «нет» этим девушкам, то это лишь значит, что твое «да» было тверже!  
      — Шкипер! То ты, а то девушки!  
      — Что?! Ты хочешь сказать, что выполнишь приказ каких-то обдолбаных сучек, а меня можно проигнорировать?!  
      Он уже смеется, хоть и прячет лицо у него на груди.  
      — Нет, господи, Шкипер, я совсем не это имел в виду. Я просто… мне было как-то неловко отказаться и сказать, что я устал, вернее, один раз попытался, а Стейси сказала, что «настоящие мужчины так не поступают», и мне стало стыдно, и в итоге… они угомонились только полчаса назад! Господи, Шкипер, можно я сегодня буду весь день спать? Разбуди меня, когда начнётся сожжение Горящего Человека, потому что на остальные шоу мне в данный момент совершенно наплевать!  
      — Можно. Миссия «перестать обращать внимание на шрам» явно перевыполнена, — Шкипер гладит мальчишку по волосам и отстраняет от себя, глядя в лицо: — Вечером посмотрим шоу и сразу уедем, прямо ночью. Хватит с тебя этих хиппи! Да и с меня тоже. Успеем на утренний рейс в Нью-Йорк и там намажем тебя сывороткой, договорились?  
      Он улыбнулся, глаза цвета морской волны засияли.  
      — Да, так точно, Шкипер. Спасибо. Я тогда пойду спать, ладно?  
      — Иди уж, герой-любовник!  
      — О, пожалуйста, не называй меня так!  
      Шкипер уже вышел из палатки и наслаждался солнышком и все крепчавшим ветерком, когда из палатки донесся голос:  
      — Шкипер, а где Рико и Ковальски?  
      — Уехали смотреть на какую-то шнягу в горах. Если окажется интересной, я с ними тоже съезжу, когда вернутся.  
      — Эээ… Да? — голос Прапора звучал странно. — Мне кажется, ты должен на это взглянуть.  
      Шкипер вошел в палатку. Мальчишка, уже почти раздетый, держал что-то на ладони.  
      — Он лежал возле спальных мест. Полагаю, Рико просто обронил его и не смог найти в полутьме, но все же это немного странно… Рико ведь отлично видит в темноте.  
      На ладошке Прапора лежал продолговатый морской камушек.  
      ***  
  
      — А, кстати, как твоя рука? Арлин вот жаловалась мне на зуд, впрочем, это совершенно нормальный симптом, но ты ведь на фестивале именно ими много чего делал, все в порядке? Сухожилия, нервные окончания?..  
      Рико не очень понял, почему Ковальски его об этом спрашивает, но на всякий случай кивнул.  
      Затем вдруг произнес:  
      — У меня был глюк, где огонь сожрал мои руки, когда я коснулся Арлин.  
      «Я больше никому не рассказал бы это, а Ковальски все равно умрет через полчаса».  
      — Вот как? Это крайне любопытно…  
      — А потом мне снился об этом же сон, где огонь пожирает мои руки. Я был предельно аккуратен со всеми своими установками после него, думал, что предзнаменование.  
      Ковальски снисходительно усмехается и что-то отвечает, но Рико от его смеха настолько заполняет черная ярость, что он не понимает ни слова. Что-то вроде:  
      — Что ж, Рико, думаю, теперь можно тебе рассказать. Дело в том, что это было не… Во время побега с… а ты… тебе повезло меньше... Ту сыворотку, что спасла лицо твоей подружке, я… побочный эффект, исчезли татуировки. Так что тебе нечего опасаться, Рико, просто твоя память… ...ые события.  
      — Обычно _мне_ снятся сны Шкипера, — заявил Рико, когда он заткнулся. — Сны про конец света, где можно вволю бегать по миру и всех убивать. В глубине души Шкипер мечтает именно об этом. Чтобы стерлись страны и стороны и в мир пришла одна нескончаемая, живущая по законам природы война.  
      — То-то у тебя такой умильный и безмятежный вид, когда ты спишь! — он снова снисходительно ухмыляется, и Рико не выдерживает, резко дает по тормозам и, пока Ковальски не успевает очухаться от столкновения с лобовым стеклом, бьет его по шее.  
      «Посмотрим, кто кого первым разберёт на атомы».  
      ***  
  
      — Не нравится мне это, — Шкипер смотрел на экран своего телефона, который показывал, что телефон Ковальски выключен, точно так же как ранее — телефон Рико. — Абсолютно не нравится.  
      — Но Шкипер, если они и вправду нашли бункер, то сигнал связи попросту не пройдет! — Прапор отчаянно зевнул, уже в который раз.  
      Шкипер смотрел на далекие горы. Этот Ковальски… мог бы его тоже разбудить, старые бункеры — это всегда интересно. Хотя в тот момент они только-только легли спать, получается, сам он спал всего часа полтора, судя по времени отправленного сообщения.  
      Но камень…  
      — Последнее задание перед сном, Рядовой: у тебя есть телефон Арлин?  
      — Да, конечно, Шкипер. Я перешлю тебе.  
      — Не надо. Просто позвони ей и спроси, приходил ли к ней сегодня Рико. Не упоминай, что Рико к нам вернулся, скажи, что мы не знаем, где он, и беспокоимся.  
      — Голосовая почта, Шкипер. Должно быть, она тренируется. Тебя проводить к ее палатке?  
      — Которая «Шатер Мадагаскарских Гипнотизеров»? — усмехнулся командир. — Спасибо, но у меня все в порядке с памятью. Ладно, солдаты, отбой. У тебя уже глаза закрываются.  
      — Спасибо, Шкипер, — мальчишка поднялся со стула, с которого почти стек, но затем вдруг обернулся у входа в палатку: — Кстати, Шкипер, а ты подумал насчет моего предложения?  
      — Все еще думаю, — хмуро отозвался командир. — Вали спать, а то у меня руки чешутся тебя припрячь.  
      Мальчишка исчез, а Шкипер так и остался сидеть возле палатки. Вылил остатки кофе в кружку, глотнул и сплюнул: напиток давно остыл.  
      На самом деле предложение Прапора он уже обдумал. И согласился с ним, вернее, почти согласился, почти совсем, ну, может, самую малость, чуточку, ему было обидно, что героем в операции «Чист, как слеза» станет не он, поэтому он говорил и Рико, и Прапору, что «все еще думает». К тому же Прапор бы сразу же разболтал Ковальски.  
      Однако Ковальски и Рико уже нет четыре часа. Что, если этот «бункер» был не заброшенным? Что, если их захватили в плен или… Шкипер помотал головой. Он и думать не желал об этом.  
      «Это Рико и Ковальски. Они не станут безрассудствовать, Ковальски чертовски осторожен во всем, что не касается его экспериментов.  
      Однако Ковальски мог бы хотя бы прислать мне свои координаты перед тем, как туда лезть».  
      ***  
  
      — Что за?.. — Ковальски открыл глаза и тут же задергался. — Рико! Ты что творишь?!  
      Рико сидел на песке уже довольно долго, ожидая, пока Ковальски очнется, хотя мог бы его растолкать, но сам не знал, почему не сделал этого. У корней волос на его голове была большая ссадина, и половина лица была в полосочку от потеков крови. Ученый задергался, но Рико привязал его на совесть.  
      — Довольно сложно было найти ветки, — произнес Рико. — Не говоря уж о деревьях. Сначала хотел привязать тебя к кресту или хотя бы к столбу, как ведьму.  
      Привязанный к валуну и обложенный сухим кустарником Ковальски в ужасе уставился на Рико.  
      — Рико, в чем дело?! Немедленно развяжи меня! С чего… — искреннее недоумение на лице. — Когда ты успел рехнуться?!  
      — Вчера. Сегодня. Всегда.  
      «На самом деле — когда стена огня не вернулась».  
      Рико демонстративно достал зажигалку и перебросил ее из одной руки в другую. Надо торопиться, иначе песчаная буря затушит огонь, но… он просто…  
      Внезапно Ковальски начал говорить, но дробно, как будто частично Рико не мог понять его слова. Как тогда, в машине, но сейчас он не был настолько ослеплён яростью.  
      — Господи, не заставляй меня делать _это! Дыня,_ Рико, да что с тобой случилось?! — он нахмурился, вглядываясь в лицо Рико. —  _Вверх, улей, —_ что я тебе сделал такого?! Зачем ты обвязал меня _веревка_ и хочешь сейчас _уничтожить?!_  
      Рико высунул язык и показал ему три камня.  
      — Потому что могу.  
      Ковальски непонимающе моргнул. Он, что удивительно, не слишком пытался вырваться, довольно спокойно сидя у камня в окружении облитых керосином кустарников.  
      — Но почему?! Я вообще-то спас тебе жизнь, если не жизнь, то твои драгоценные конечности блять, что на тебя нашло, ты опять принимал наркотики?!  
      «Что? — нахмурился Рико. — С чего ты взял? Какие еще конечности?»  
      — Не принимал. Просто видел вас вчера. Вечером.  
      — Что?!.. — Ковальски густо покраснел, отведя взгляд, затем с яростью уставился на Рико. — И что с того?! — как никогда злобно спросил он. Рико раньше не видел такой ярости в его глазах. — И ты блять решил за это _меня_ сжечь, ебаный больной ублюдок?!  
      Рико поднялся на ноги и поднял руку с зажигалкой.  
      — Да.  
      —  _Хрень. Оса!_ _Транк_ _! Враг!_  
      Внезапно до Рико дошло, что именно Ковальски делает, он метнулся в сторону и сбил ладонью невидимого мини-дрона, совсем чуть-чуть не успевшего вонзить ему в шею иглу с транквилизатором. Голосовое управление, точно, как он мог забыть, Ковальски специально разрабатывал эту систему для подобных ситуаций, на первый взгляд бредовые и бессмысленные слова, которые заставляют противника отвлекаться и пытаться понять, что они означают; на самом деле — голосовые команды. А это значит…  
      Это озарение вспыхнуло в голове меньше, чем за секунду, поэтому уже в тот момент, когда Рико уворачивался, он вскинул руку и швырнул зажигалку в самую гущу кустов, которыми был обложен Ковальски.  
      Он слышал его пронзительный крик и видел, как взвилось под порывами штормового ветра пламя костра.  
      «Наконец-то я восстановлю стену огня».  
      Но в этот момент стена огня бросилась на Рико…  
      … _как в тот раз, в виде…_  
      Не в видении. В реальности. На лайнере. Рико установил таймер, отошел на пару шагов полюбоваться творением рук своих, и в тот-то момент…  
      Раздался звук. Маленький, короткий щелчок, за который Рико успел осознать, что что-то не так, и закрыть лицо руками, а огонь уже ринулся на него, жаля, кусая, пытаясь поглотить навсегда…  
      И поэтому…  
       _«Я вообще-то спас тебе жизнь, если не жизнь, то твои драгоценные конечности»…_  
       _«Эта сыворотка, что изобрел Ковальски, она вообще-то спасла тебе жизнь!» —_ восторженный голос Рядового, но Рико его едва слышит, потому что ему приходится защищаться от бросившегося на него Ковальски, чьи брюки ниже колен, пропитавшиеся керосином, сейчас полыхали, а он визжал и рычал, как животное, и дубасил Рико так, что из глаз сыпались искры, а затем Рико…  
      Нет, не увидел, ничего он уже не видел, он просто почувствовал, как ветер швырнул на него первую горсть песка. Буря все-таки настигла их. Буря занесет его песком, и больше не будет никакого огня, ни Рико, ни крови, ничего.


	35. Огонь XVII: Голосовое управление

      Ебучие фрики и их тусовки!..  
      Шкипер отчаянно скучал, с одной стороны, а с другой — не находил себе места. Полчаса назад он выяснил, что ему совершенно, абсолютно, тотально не о чем беседовать с фриками фестиваля «Огненный Человек».  
      Его дико подмывало растолкать Рядового, чтобы было не так скучно, но он крепился.  
      Он уже побеседовал по душам с Джулианом, в который раз не оправдавшим его ожиданий, и Шкипер довольно приятно долго на него орал. К сожалению, тому его возмущение было как с гуся вода.  
      «Я не нашел информацию, потому что очевидно, что эти жалкие смерды стесняются разглашать такие данные перед лицом короля, и, кстати, когда ты вернешь мне Мориса, мне он нужен!».  
      Чертов дворецкий не был нужен Джулиану месяц, но как только он прослышал, что они забрали его в пустыню Блэк-Рок (ну, такое отвлекалово), как внезапно выяснилось, что «великий король» шагу не может ступить по своей резиденции без Мориса.  
      С базой было все в порядке, это радовало.  
      Шкипер прогулялся к огромной деревянной скульптуре человечка, радостно воздевающего руки вверх, словно он всячески приветствовал свою дальнейшую судьбу — быть сожженным в пепел на потребу обдолбаных хиппи. Собственно, именно в его честь и назывался фестиваль, сожжение «Огненного Человека» — главное и финальное событие фестиваля.  
      Он снова набрал Ковальски и не получил ответа. Шкипер бы с удовольствием съездил к нему, даже на единорогомопеде, но он понятия не имел, куда именно они поехали.  
      Это… беспокоило.  
      Он сидел на мопеде Рико на самой окраине стоянки и пытался чутьем угадать, в какую сторону они поехали, когда лагерь накрыла песчаная буря.  
      При нулевой видимости в условиях почти марсианского красно-желтого тумана Шкиперу ничего не оставалось, как вернуться, законопатить палатку и смотреть, как мирно в спальнике сопит Рядовой.  
      Пришло сообщение от Фила и Мейсона — они подтвердили его идею и их участие. Хорошо, но…  
      Фил и Мэйсон были не из болтливых, по крайней мере не с ним, впрочем, все честно, не много у них было тем, чтобы поболтать, их связывали очень крепкие, очень деловые, очень выгодные отношения… но немного не те, в которых принято сказать: «Два моих друга уехали в пустыню исследовать неизвестный бункер, и я волнуюсь».  
      Мысленно Шкипер начал прикидывать, не было ли выгодно какому-либо террористу построить бункер в горах пустыни Блэк-Рок для саботажа фестиваля «Огненный Человек», но… 95% участников на данный момент настолько обдолбанные, что сочтут любую террористическую атаку перформансом. Да и, черт возьми, Ковальски прав и всегда был, кому нужны долбанные хиппи?!  
      Шкипер осознал, что он держит палец на вкладке с именем, но не решается набрать номер.  
      ***  
  
      Голова, казалось, была забита ватой. На самом деле кровью с соплями и песком. Рико дернулся и понял, что лежит на песке, руки связаны за спиной, ноги тоже. Голова обернута какой-то тряпкой, из-за которой еще сложнее дышать. Грудь болела и не только от ударов, от ожога тоже. Кажется, не только грудь, но и лодыжка.  
      — К’валски?..  
      Этот непрерывный гул был, оказывается, не в его голове. Такой мерный, густой, тихий. Рико попытался подняться и сесть хотя бы на колени. Полотенце упало с головы, обнаружив перед глазами…  
      Розовато-оранжевую пустоту. Нет, туманность? Облачность?..  
      Рико закашлялся и вспомнил: песчаная буря.  
      — Ковальски? Ты здесь?! — он судорожно оглядывался, но видимость вокруг была практически нулевая. Песок клубился и мешал дышать, Рико закашлялся и попытался встать на ноги, надеясь, что вверху песка меньше, чем снизу, но тщетно.  
      Звук. Хлопок дверцы машины. Щелчок предохранителя.  
      — А. Ты очнулся, — ледяной голос ученого. Рико обернулся и вздрогнул, поскольку фигура в красном тумане меньше всего напоминала Ковальски. В длинной парандже, лицо, сокрытое никабом…  
      Рико вздрогнул, и пластиковые жгуты, связывающие его запястья, лопнули. Ногу мгновенно пронзила дикая боль от выстрела, но Рико перекатился, скрываясь в красном тумане. Воя от боли и ужаса, он содрал жгуты с ног и услышал за спиной:  
      — Ты действительно вынудил меня это сделать.  
      А затем он услышал голос, которого, как он _знал,_ он больше никогда не услышит:  
      — **Сядь. На колени, Ричард. Спиной ко мне.**  
      «Нет!»  
      — **Ты был мерзким мальчишкой, Ричард. Сними рубашку.**  
      «Нет, нет, нет, этого не может быть, этого больше никогда не может быть, огонь уничтожил это, нет, пожалуйста!».  
      Мысли бились в голове, пока дрожащие пальцы рук судорожно возились с пуговицами.  
      — **Быстрее, Ричард. Ты, жалкое отродье, как ты все еще смеешь дышать в этом доме!..**  
      — Извините, — слова давно забытого, как он думал, верил, надеялся, слова давно забытого, уничтоженного в огне языка прыгнули в рот так, будто никогда оттуда не выходили.  
      — **Накажи себя, Ричард. Искупи свой грех.**  
      Пальцы вынимают ремень, так, как будто ничего не произошло, как всегда, как обычно было и будет…  
      — **Сильнее, ты, ничтожество! Даже не думай, что я стану сама прикасаться к такому отродью, как ты! Сильнее!**  
      Рико хлестал себя пряжкой ремня и выл, и рыдал от боли, захлебываясь от крови во рту и носу, от слез и от…  
      Тонкое и острое касание иглы в шею. Тьма.  
      ***  
  
      Ожидание сводило с ума. Долбаная песчаная буря!!! Почему она не могла, согласно прогнозам, случиться позавчера?!  
      Шкипер осознал, что случайно нажал на клавишу вызова, и покраснел непонятно с чего. Блять! Ладно, говори, Птенчик…  
      — Да? Что-то не так?!  
      Обеспокоенная рожа Ганса на экране внезапно принесла дикое облегчение. Несмотря на то, что эта сука явно воспользовалась советом Шкипера об отдыхе, судя по синеве океана за его спиной, обнаженному, все еще без татух торсу в кадре и коктейлю в руке.  
      — Ты мне лучше скажи, что не так, Модник!  
      Золотые глаза расширились.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?.. Я… ничего не делал, клянусь!..  
      Шкипер усмехнулся. Заиметь своего злейшего врага в должниках оказалось невероятно приятно.  
      — Да неужели?!  
      — Да неужели! — огрызнулся Ганс. — Что ты хочешь?  
      «Господи, как это приятно».  
      — А ты догадайся.  
      Непонимание в желтых глазах.  
      — Шкипер, клянусь, я ничего не делал, если что-то где-то произошло, то это, честное слово, не моя вина, я не вылезал с островов с тех пор, как ты меня отпустил!..  
      — Ладно, ладно. Допустим, я тебе верю. А еще я припоминаю, что ты говорил, что хочешь мне помочь…  
      ***  
  
      — Итак, ты удивительно быстро приходишь в себя, — голос. Шум двигателя. Полумрак салона. Рико не может двигаться, Рико спеленут, будто младенец, Рико лежит на заднем сидении автомобиля.  
      — Признаться, я надеялся, что ты пробудешь в отключке, но увы.  
      — Ммм!..  
      — Ох, даже не надейся, с меня хватило твоей разговорчивости, _мой друг._  
      Рико силится приподняться, ноги падают вниз, и сам он едва удерживается на сиденье, чтобы не последовать за ними. Ему ничерта не видно, кроме спинки переднего, а, нет, если поднять голову, то можно увидеть в зеркале… Усталое, измученное лицо со ссадиной на лбу и фингалом. Слипшиеся отросшие волосы и ледяные светло-голубые глаза. Кусок камуфляжной ткани скрывает нос и рот.  
      «Ковальски».  
      «Почему?..»  
      — Итак, вот как все будет происходить. Где-то через час, я очень надеюсь, мы вернемся обратно к лагерю. — Красный туман за стеклами. — К счастью, я захватил с собой наши навигаторы, и буря им не помеха. — Белые узкие ладони на руле, одну из них перекрывает след от ожога, на второй — разбитые костяшки и рана. — Мы вернемся в лагерь, и я припаркуюсь как можно дальше от нашей палатки. Со Шкипером я уже связался. — Телефон на левом запястье. — После этого я схожу за своим Стирательным Шлемом, Рико, и сотру из твоей головы воспоминание о событии, которое тебя столь… взволновало.  
      — Ммм!!!  
      — Да, я знаю, не самый рациональный жест с моей стороны, — Ковальски моргнул и судорожно вздохнул, — Но, знаешь, Рико, даже если ты считаешь, что я заслужил быть сожжённой на костре ведьмой, _Шкипер_ не заслужил знать о том, что произошло этим утром. — Он вновь судорожно вздохнул и добавил: — Равно как и я.  
      А потом он заплакал, горько, как ребенок, вначале это были просто слезы из глаз, пропитывающие тряпку на лице, но потом он остановил машину, сложил руки на руле и судорожно, громко и горько рыдал, уткнувшись в них.  
      Рико ошарашенно смотрел на него в зеркало, а воспоминания все приходили и приходили. Возвращались. Все воспоминания.  
      Как он добрался до стоянки ранним утром, ни жив ни мертв, и туман, серые облака — как в каком-то северном городе, а не в пустыне, где последние семь дней палило августовское солнце, как он пришел, и вокруг не было ничего, и в голове не было ничего, только пепел, лица, серые, обращенные в пепел лица, не тьма и не огонь, и как двое лежат в полумраке палатки, как трупы, все люди — будущие трупы, но один из них шевелился и говорил, говорил, говорил, говорил…  
      Два черных силуэта, целующихся на фоне поддельной авроры…  
      «Почему ему можно, а мне нельзя?».  
      «Это я, Шкипер. Тебе нельзя меня трахать, есть или убивать. И ты не должен допустить, чтобы кто-либо меня изнасиловал, съел или убил».  
      Квадратный камушек во рту. Вот он, здесь, за щекой.  
      Круглый.  
      «Это Прапор. Тебе нельзя его трахать, есть или убивать. И ты не должен допустить, чтобы кто-либо его изнасиловал, съел или убил».  
      Волнистый.  
      «А это Рико. Тебе нельзя его трахать, есть или убивать. И ты не должен допустить, чтобы кто-либо тебя изнасиловал, съел или убил. Ты меня понял?»  
      Рико задохнулся, глядя на вздрагивающие плечи товарища.  
      Кровь и пустота во рту.  
      Рико касается соленой ладони и выплевывает в нее камушек, и кладет его рядом с головой командира.  
      Овальный.  
      «Это Ковальски. Тебе нельзя его трахать, есть или убивать. И ты не должен допустить, чтобы кто-либо его изнасиловал, съел или убил».  
      «Я…» — Рико впервые осознал, что это был приказ _только для него._ Шкипер никогда не отдавал подобных приказов никому из команды. _И это приказ был отдан только ему, потому что другим никогда бы и в голову не пришло осуществить над кем-то из товарищей подобное._  
      «Прости…»  
      Ковальски вдруг резко поднял голову, словно бы его услышал. Вытер грязным, слегка обугленным рукавом куртки глаза и холодно и жестко взглянул в зеркало прямо на Рико.  
      — Я не просил об этом, к твоему сведению, чертов псих. Это просто случилось, и я понятия не имею, почему, пока вы с Прапором валялись в отключке. Тебе остался час, чтобы помнить об этом, но знай, что инициатором этой идеи был твой обожаемый командир, а не я. Что до меня, то… — Он судорожно всхлипнул, вытирая вновь подступившие слезы. — То тебе ведь все равно плевать, что я думаю!  
      — Ммм!!!  
      — Ох, заткни свою пасть, мерзкий, отвратительный психопат! — злобно процедил Ковальски. — Еще раз издашь звук, я тебя вырублю блять, гребаное психопатическое отродье! Если бы не твоя поганая телка и не твой поганый фестиваль фриков, ничего бы этого вообще не произошло! Наш роман все равно бы закончился через пару недель, никто бы об этом не узнал, и все бы было хорошо, если бы кому-то не понадобилось совать свой психопатический нос не в свое гребаное дело, блядская ты тварь!  
      Двигатель взревел, и клубы красной туманной мглы полетели по стеклам.  
      — Справедливость он блять решил восстановить! — еще более злобно процедил Ковальски и отвел взгляд от зеркала.  
      Рико судорожно вздохнул. Он вспомнил.  
      Гул, странный, вибрирующий, ни на что не похожий гул.  
      Он бежит по разрушенной дороге, между разграбленными опустевшими домами, а вверху, в небе, парит…  
      Парит…  
      Тогда он просто… нет, не сказал себе «этого не может быть». Он сказал себе — «это меня не касается». Зачем вообще он вспомнил об этом?..  
      Рыдающий мальчик смотрит на объятый пламенем дом.  
      «Это не я, это не я, это не я!!!»  
      В нем вода, а не огонь.  
      Языки пламени, гоняющиеся за тонкой фигуркой акробатки по имени Джиа, столь искусно выполненные, что даже Рико не может понять, как это сделано…  
      И горящий огненный пои, врезающийся в красивое лицо беловолосой танцовщицы…  
      Восстановленные древние вазы династии Хань…  
      «Знаешь, Рико, эта сыворотка, что изобрел Ковальски, она вообще-то спасла тебе жизнь!»  
      Голос последнего из четырех… Последнего приказа… Последнего человека, такого крохотного, такого наивного, последнего, кто был вписан, выжжен, встроен в понятие «друзья».  
      Тело содрогнулось в конвульсии, и Рико свалился с сиденья вниз на грязный, засыпанный песком пол арендованного внедорожника.  
      — Хочешь там лежать, ну и лежи, — раздается сверху.  
      Рико корчится в тесноте, запах бензина, запах керосина, запах спекшейся крови, обгорелой плоти, запах пота, _запах слов…_  
      Он вспомнил. То, что сказал ему Ковальски перед тем, как он его вырубил сегодня с утра.  
      «Кстати, о разговорчивости, Рико. Я случайно увидел твои сообщения Шкиперу и был поражен, что ты можешь говорить так чётко и изящно. Серьезно, я и не подозревал об этой стороне твоей натуры! Если честно, ты пишешь на английском лучше нас всех вместе взятых!»  
      Удивительно приятно, никто никогда ему раньше не говорил таких слов, Шкипер, казалось, вовсе не обращал внимания на них…  
      «Что ж, Рико, думаю, теперь можно тебе рассказать. Дело в том, что это было не знамение о будущем, а остаточная память о прошлом. Во время побега с лайнера Блоухола, твоя установка взорвалась, потому что кто-то в нее выстрелил. Так Прапор получил свой шрам на физиономию, а ты… тебе повезло меньше, мой друг. Одна твоя рука была непоправимо искалечена, а вторая вообще сохранила лишь мизинец. Ту сыворотку, что спасла лицо твоей подружке, я на самом деле изобрел для тебя. Поэтому сейчас у тебя выросли новые пальцы, тело восстановилось от ран и, как побочный эффект, исчезли татуировки. Так что тебе нечего опасаться, Рико, просто твоя память, оправившись от шока, восстановила те страшные события».  
      Глядя в черное основание переднего кресла, вдыхая смесь автомобильных и пустынных запахов, Рико осознал.  
      Видение, которое ему приглючилось возле Арлин, не было на самом деле видением. Это было воспоминание, простое, как любой травматический флешбек, просто Рико никогда раньше не забывал…  
      Или забывал?..  
      Огонь _на самом деле сожрал его руки._  
      А он сам чуть не сжег человека, который их восстановил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песчаная буря:  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/62/Burning_Man_2016_2Q0A1797_-_Version_4_133_10_%2832636014282%29.jpg  
> Огненный человек:  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/9d/Burning_Man_2016_Daytime_175_%2830257394411%29.jpg


	36. Огонь XVIII: Потеря

      Шкипер шокировано таращился на загорелую рожу Ганса.  
      — Это же совершенно… неприемлемо!  
      — Почему? — холодно спросил сотрудник госбезопасности. — Это самый верный способ заполучить поддержку. Политики все равно попытаются наложить на нее лапы, поэтому выгоднее будет самому выбрать, чьи именно это будут лапы.  
      — Но это похоже на…  
      — Шантаж, — ухмыльнулся Ганс. — Он самый, Шкипер. Обеспечение собственных интересов через манипуляцию.  
      — Но…  
      — Ты хочешь попытаться добиться успеха, или ты хочешь добиться успеха, а, Шкипер? Думаешь, все герои всегда становились героями честным путем, не подстилая соломки и никого не подмазывая?.. Поверь мне…  
      — Подожди! — Шкипер вскинул руку. — Перезвоню позже, у меня тут важный звонок.  
      Ему показалось, или в глазах Ганса мелькнуло разочарование?.. Впрочем, он уже отвечал на вызов:  
      — Ковальски, господи, как я рад тебя ви… слышать! Включи видеосвязь.  
      — Прости, Шкипер, но из-за этой песчаной бури мой телефон что-то барахлит, — спокойно отозвался ученый. — Я сейчас, вероятно, в самом эпицентре.  
      — Но это же просто песок, да? А что с телефоном Рико?..  
      Пауза.  
      — Говорит, что случайно выключил. Здесь сейчас вообще какое-то странное поле. Кстати, ты сейчас в лагере?  
      — Ага. У нас тоже песчаная буря, Рядовой дрыхнет после бурной ночки. Как бункер-то?  
      — Не стоил моего времени, — вздохнул Ковальски. — Я проложил маршрут по локации твоего телефона, думаю, приеду где-то через час-полтора. Все-таки песчаная буря, видимость нулевая, еду довольно медленно, не хочу столкнуться с каким-нибудь таким же потеряшкой.  
      — Лучше бы ты здесь остался, — нежно произнес Шкипер. — Ладно, я рад, что Рико нашелся, а ты вышел на связь. Возвращайтесь.  
      Пауза. Затем Ковальски произнес тихим, сдавленным голосом:  
      — Высылаю тебе наши координаты, Шкипер. Просто, на всякий случай.  
      — Разумеется. Надо же мне потом будет дразнить тебя за черепашью скорость.  
      Он не усмехнулся, вообще не издал никакого звука.  
      — Ковальски, у вас все в порядке?  
      — Да. Да, Шкипер, все в порядке. Отбой.  
      Он попрощался так быстро, словно отвлекся на что-то интересное.  
      [Я уже соскучился по тебе] — написал ему Шкипер.  
      [Я тоже] — почему-то пришло через пятнадцать минут, но Шкипер не придал этому значения.  
      Заворочался Прапор, и Шкипер улыбнулся, глядя на синюю растрепанную макушку, едва торчащую из спальника.  
      — Ох, пожалуйста, хватит, я не могу больше! — выкрикнул сквозь сон мальчишка и резко подскочил. Проморгался и уставился на Шкипера.  
      — Боже, мне они еще и снились! Какой кошмар!  
      — Кто снились? Твои горячие девчонки?  
      — Да, — вздохнул Прапор, выбираясь из спальника. — Беки и Стейси.  
      — Какие настырные!  
      — Ох, ты не представляешь, Шкипер!.. — Мальчишка натянул штаны и ботинки и двинулся к выходу.  
      — Маску возьми, — Шкипер постучал по походному столику. — Там, наконец-то, обещанная песчаная буря.  
      — Как здорово! — Прапор схватил маску. — Никогда не видел песчаной бури!..  
      «Против ветра главное не ссы».  
      Когда он вернулся и плюхнулся на стул, Шкипер как раз закончил доставать остатки их припасов. Первоначально они с Ковальски не планировали оставаться, и еды практически не осталось. Впрочем, они втроем могли и поголодать денек.  
      — Кошмар, у меня до сих пор такое ощущение, что меня все еще снимают, и надо следить за тем, что и как делаешь!.. — вздохнул Прапор, откручивая крышку термоса. — Ох, Шкипер, мне можно это все съесть, или это последняя еда?  
      — Ешь все, — отозвался Шкипер, изучая присланные координаты Ковальски. Увы, согласно им, ему еще час точно добираться, и при том с нормальной скоростью. Хотя если Рико сядет за руль… — Подожди, что-что ты сейчас сказал? Перед едой?!  
      — Говорю, что ощущение, что меня снимают, не прошло!  
      — В смысле?!  
      — Беки и Стейси.  
      — Прапор, так говорят, только если они платили тебе деньги.  
      Он беззаботно рассмеялся.  
      — Ох, нет, Шкипер, ты не понял. Они в прямом смысле меня снимали. Фоткались в смысле со мной полночи, делали видео всякие, господи, как я от этого устал!..  
      Шкипер прифигевши уставился на мальчика.  
      — Хочешь сказать, что когда ты говорил о «бурной ночи», ты имел в виду не секс-марафон, а фото-марафон?!  
      Он смутился и отвел взгляд.  
      — Ну, секс тоже был… Но устал я именно от фото. Просто удивительно, как много времени гражданские тратят на это любительское и, в общем-то, никому не нужное занятие!..  
      Шкипер смеялся. Нет, он просто ржал. Мдааа!..  
      — Ты-то хотя бы занимаешься этим профессионально! — рассмеялся он, вспомнив, сколько времени Прапор торчит перед зеркалом, когда собирается на очередную фотосъемку. Скверноватое настроение, вызванное отсутствием Ковальски и Рико, а затем и предложением Ганса, как рукой сняло, стоило ему послушать охуительные истории их Рядового. Что тот всегда умел делать, так это поднимать ему настроение. — Очень надеюсь, что со шрамом тебя никто не узнает, нечего этим хиппи обогащаться за твой счет!  
      — Ох, Шкипер, да мне совершенно не жалко!.. Кстати, ты нашел Арлин?  
      Шкипер покачал головой.  
      — В шатре ее не было, а потом началась песчаная буря.  
      — Такая красивая, правда?  
      — Кто, Арлин или песчаная буря?  
      — Обе, но я имел в виду бурю. Все такое оранжевое! Такое ощущение, что мы на другой планете!  
      Шкиперу доводилось участвовать в нескольких пустынных операциях, и ничего привлекательного в песчаных бурях он не видел. После них песок набивается во все места и на жаре трется о складки одежды, и все время носить маску… нафиг.  
      — Мне больше нравится Арлин.  
      Мальчишка улыбается.  
      — Я рад, что мы смогли ей помочь. И Рико рад, и Арлин рада! Разве ты не видишь, сколько пользы мы сможем принести?..  
      — Я все вижу, Прапор, — оборвал его Шкипер. — Я уже говорил об этом с Филом и Мэйсоном, они согласны поддержать нас. Ну и теоретически у нас есть в запасе Жюли, хотя я постараюсь его не привлекать, он все портит. А еще, кстати, я так и не рассказал, расскажу в подробностях, когда Рико тоже будет здесь, чтобы не повторять дважды: в качестве крайне сомнительного бэкапа у нас теперь есть Ганс…  
      — Так ты согласен! — просиял Прапор, который редко интересовался техническими деталями.  
      — Да, да, я согласен. Твое предложение будет ключевым в операции «Чист, как слеза».  
      — Ура!  
      Он обнимает его, и это приятно, хотя Шкиперу не очень понятно, с чего.  
      ***  
  
      — Так, все еще буря, все еще пустыня… — пробормотал Ковальски. — Искренне надеюсь, что Прапор в достаточной степени развлекает Шкипера, чтобы тот не пялился на мою локацию каждые пять минут…  
      Он говорил тихо, под нос, как когда был в лаборатории один или думал, что один.  
      Рико изнывал от муки и боли, как физической, так и душевной. Он так и валялся под задним сиденьем, но когда первый шок прошел, пришла боль. Вернее, много разных болей. На ноге был ожог, на второй ноге — рана от лазерного луча. Ковальски выстрелил в него, когда он разорвал веревки, а потом…  
      Потом не было ничего. Чернота. Рико не помнил, что было после того, как он укатился в гущу бури, избегая повторного выстрела.  
      Прошлой ночью он не сразу понял, что плачет, а потом осознал, что стена огня исчезла, и ее больше никогда не вернуть, и это он виноват, что залил огонь глупыми слезами, сейчас это казалось совершенно очевидным, с какой вообще стати он решил, что Ковальски должен умереть?..  
      Ковальски, который вечно что-то изобретал, изо всех сил стремился быть полезным, Рико казалось, что он все время куда-то бежит, может, даже сам не знает, куда, порой задыхаясь, падая, но всегда поднимаясь вновь.  
      Благодаря этому бегу Рико может снова двигать руками. У Рико вообще снова есть руки.  
      Он хотел сжечь человека, который множество раз спасал его жизнь.  
      Рико нарушил приказ Шкипера, один из четырех главных приказов Шкипера.  
      Если Ковальски расскажет ему об этом, Рико останется один, и теперь уже точно навсегда один, в таком возрасте редко заводят друзей, особенно такие, как он, да и не нужен ему никто, кроме Шкипера, Ковальски и Рядового.  
      Рико задыхался от ужаса и слез.  
      Внезапно заигравшая музыка вдарила по ушам.  
      — Я слежу за тобой, чёртов маньяк, но это не значит, что я желаю слушать твои крокодильи всхлипывания! — отрезал Ковальски. — Поздновато ты начал раскаиваться, если ты вообще раскаиваешься, а не ревёшь потому, что тебе не удалось исполнить задуманное.  
      Это было больнее, чем простреленная нога, больнее, чем пекущий ожог, больнее, чем глубокие, длинные раны на спине…  
      Раны на спине?..  
      Откуда у него…  
       **«Ты был мерзким мальчишкой, Ричард».**  
      Из глотки вырвался какой-то странный писк. Рико почувствовал, что задыхается по-настоящему. Он просто не смог вспомнить, какие мышцы служат для дыхания.  
      Закутанная в паранджу фигура, полускрытая клубами песка. Голос, которого он _знал_ , что никогда не услышит, вернулся. Злобный дух пустыни пришёл покарать его за то, что он сделал. Только на этот раз он был прав. Совершенно прав. Такому, как Рико, незачем дышать. Он потерял своего второго лучшего друга, и скоро потеряет первого. Рико била дрожь, он задыхался в конвульсиях в узком и тесном пространстве под сиденьями.  
      «Прости меня».  
      — Твою мать, Рико, ты что, пытаешься сымитировать припадок?! У меня и так почти не осталось сыворотки! Обойдешься! _Дыня. Хрень. Оса. Транк. Враг!_ — последнее, что Рико услышал перед тем, как погрузился в адское, полное кошмаров забытье.  
      «Враг».  
      ***  
  
      — Итак, юный Рядовой, полагаю, на этом этапе моя безоговорочная победа очевидна, — Шкипер бросил карты. Лицо мальчишки вытянулось от разочарования.  
      — Знаешь, ты мог бы хоть раз научить и меня выигрывать в покер! Вы все это умеете!  
      — Так мы и учим тебя, — отозвался Шкипер, сгребая к себе банк, состоящий из бутылки пива, леденца и пятидесяти баксов мелочью. Чтобы было честно, они никогда не играли на несуществующие здесь и сейчас предметы. Ну, на самом деле просто чтобы не вытянуть со счета Прапора все сбережения.  
      — Нет, вы учите меня проигрывать! — обиженно буркнул мальчишка. — Пойду посмотрю, как там буря.  
      — О, уже почти прошла! — радостно доложил он спустя пару минут. Ковальски часто повторял, что завидует его оптимизму, но Шкиперу до оптимизма Прапора и его умения восстанавливать неизменно хорошее настроение было как до Луны. Долго, дорого и не нужно. Впрочем, это не мешало Шкиперу неизменно гордиться оптимизмом их младшего товарища. В конце концов, это они его вырастили. И вбить в эту чудесную кудрявую головку хоть немного скептицизма и реализма похоже уже не получится.  
      Шкипер поначалу даже не подозревал, что Прапор вырос таким настолько. В смысле, он всегда неизменно радовался, когда они возвращались с заданий, навещали его в школе и в училище, вместе тренировались и отдыхали… Но работы у них было много, и только когда Прапор попал в их отряд, Шкипер с ужасом осознал, _что он такой все время._ Мальчик, привыкший, что от любой беды его защитят три взрослых брата, прошедших огонь, воду и медные трубы, хотя Шкипер до сих пор не понимал, в чем сложность прохождения медных труб. Шум?.. Некоторые особенности английских выражений ему по-прежнему оставались неясны, впрочем, не слишком и нужно было.  
      — Я пойду прогуляюсь, хорошо?  
      Шкипер высунулся из палатки. Буря улеглась, но вдалеке еще висел красный туман, а воздух был насыщен песком.  
      — Маску надень. Я в своей жизни достаточно наглотался пыли, чтобы делать это еще и на отдыхе, я пас.  
      — Как знаешь, Шкипер, — он уже уткнулся в телефон и что-то кому-то отвечал. Шкипер взглянул на свой и написал Ковальски: [Долго тебе еще?]  
      [Где-то полчаса]  
      [У нас уже почти все видно, дуй сюда быстрее]  
      [Стараюсь, как могу]  
      [Посади за руль Рико, и все]  
      [Хорошо]  
      Диалог показался Шкиперу немного странным, но тут ему позвонил Джулиан и начал нести какую-то хрень про свой дискобункер. Шкипер краем уха услышал, как Рядовой завел мопед и уехал. Наверное, к своим девушкам. Он снова ухмыльнулся. Фотомарафон, блин!..  
      Затем Рядовой неожиданно вернулся и поинтересовался:  
      — Ты не видел Стирательный Шлем Ковальски?  
      — Нет, а зачем тебе? Посмотри в рюкзаке, наверное, он уже убрал его, двух дней экспериментов, мы решили, что вполне достаточно. Да и в последний день всем не до этого.  
      — Просто хотел на него еще раз взглянуть, — безмятежно отозвался Прапор, копаясь в их сваленных в одном углу рюкзаках. — Очень странно, не могу найти ни ноутбук, ни Шлем!  
      Шкипер удивлённо обернулся.  
      — Может, Ковальски взял его с собой? Ты же знаешь, как он не любит расставаться со своим последним изобретением, иногда по три дня за собой таскает, пока не увлечется чем-то новым! Они же уехали на машине, наверняка Ковальски взял с собой весь научный инвентарь. А в итоге говорит, что ничего интересного в бункере не было!  
      — Да, да, конечно, — пробормотал Рядовой, продолжая ковыряться в вещах. — Хм, это…  
      — Это что?  
      — Ммм... ничего, хорошее предположение! Ладно, я пойду! — и он быстро, чуть ли не бочком, избегая смотреть в глаза Шкиперу, вышел из палатки. Командир поднялся и вышел следом, но Рядовой, к его изумлению, уже был в метрах десяти. Он бежал по направлению к сценам и одновременно что-то писал в телефон.  
      «Странно. Девчонки, что ли, рассердились на него и пожелали забыть ночь страсти? Или он сам решил… Да не, чушь».  
      У Шкипера вообще была реакция на бегущих людей — «догнать». Поэтому он припустил за скрывающимся в песчаной мгле мальчишкой и быстро его догнал, уловив остаток разговора:  
      — Я клянусь, я все перерыл!..  
      — Прапор.  
      Мальчишка вздрогнул от резкого окрика, повернулся, вытянулся и отдал честь.  
      — Что происходит?!  
      — Ээээ… — он отвел глаза. — Беки и Стейси хотели испытать Стирательный Шлем, и я… я запомнил, что и как Ковальски делал, пока помогал ему… и…  
      — Прапор, у тебя краснеют уши, когда ты нагло мне врешь в лицо, — Шкипер упер кулаки в бока. — И я очень надеюсь, что этому есть _веская_ причина.  
      — Прости, Шкипер, — он опустил голову. — Я просто… Я обещал кое-кому, что я ничего по этому поводу не скажу…  
      Шкипер взял его за руку с телефоном и строго посмотрел в глаза.  
      — Последняя попытка. Кому ты сейчас звонил? Не скажешь добровольно, я сам посмотрю историю вызовов!  
      Но в этот момент телефон Прапора сам мигнул входящим вызовом. Мальчишка покраснел и с отчаянием уставился на Шкипера.  
      — Отвечай!  
      — Прости… — он нажал кнопку приёма. Вызов был без видео, но голос Шкипер, к своему изумлению, прекрасно узнал:  
      — Ну, долго ты там еще?!  
      — Ковальски! Что блять тут происходит?!  
      Пауза. Долгая.  
      — Ковальски?!  
      — Прости, Шкипер, я… мне нужен мой ноутбук.  
      — А Прапор искал Стирательный Шлем!  
      Вздох.  
      — Шлем мне тоже нужен. Провожу один эксперимент.  
      — В машине. Посреди песчаной бури. Ты просишь Прапора найти тебе Стирательный Шлем и ноутбук? Зачем?! Что вы там с Рико затеяли? Небось поймали каких-нибудь хиппи и решили под покровом бури провести пару-тройку бесчеловечных экспериментов? Ну и почему ты решил, что я скажу «нет»?  
      Вздох.  
      — Эээ… Шкипер. Ты, кажется, не совсем осознаешь серьезность ситуации. Прапор не нашел мой ноутбук и Шлем. И с собой их у меня тоже нет, разумеется, Прапор, нет, я не положил их в багажник, а потом ухитрился об этом забыть, это может случиться только с тобой!  
      — Погоди-погоди, хочешь сказать, что Шлем ты оставил в палатке?  
      — Да. И ноутбук тоже. Я поместил их в невидимый ящик.  
      — В невидимый ящик?! — одновременно воскликнули и Шкипер, и Прапор.  
      — Ну а что, откуда мне знать, нет ли на этом фестивале хиппи-клептоманов или просто упоротых! Разумеется, я поместил его в невидимый ящик! Защитную сетку на нашей палатке может взломать и пятилетний!  
      Тут он был прав, просторный тент, который Рико с Прапором взяли, чтобы прожить семь дней с комфортом, сильно отличался по прочности и безопасности от армейской камуфляжной палатки для пустынной местности. Зато превосходил ее по размерам и удобству.  
      — Твою мать, Ковальски, как можно спрятать Шлем в невидимый ящик и ждать, что Прапор его найдет?! Пошли!  
      И Шкипер потащил Рядового обратно, под раздававшиеся из его телефона вопли: «Какой смысл прятать ценные вещи в ящик, который кто угодно может увидеть?!»  
      Предмет этого спора действительно был обнаружен в дальнем углу палатки. И он действительно был невидимым, и действительно просто ящиком, в смысле, самым обычным контейнером для хранения всякой фигни. Невидимость ему обеспечивала тонкая сетка, чьи края необходимо было соединить друг с другом в определённом месте, и тогда предмет, который она покрывала, становился невидимым.  
      Точно, Ковальски что-то говорил о пушке невидимости, которая стреляет сеткой невидимости. Шкипер задумчиво крутил на руке силиконовую сеть размером метр на метр, с крошечными полупрозрачными кристалликами на концах, а Рядовой тем временем набирал код для открытия контейнера. Шкипер почти успел сделать невидимым свой кулак, как юноша испуганно ахнул:  
      — Их нет!  
      — Ковальски?.. — протянул Шкипер, хотя нутром чуял, что это слишком хорошая версия, чтобы быть правдой. — Ты ведь обернул Шлем и ноутбук авоськой невидимости тоже, правда?..  
      — Нет, — сухо и холодно произнес ученый. — Если их нет в сейфе, значит, их кто-то украл. Подожди минутку.  
      И вырубился.


	37. Огонь XIХ: Погоня

      — Очнись, чертов психопат! — пощечина, но Рико цепляется за нее, поскольку она выводит его из невыразимо жуткого кошмара, где Рико — маленький пузырек воздуха, который закопан глубоко под землей, и сверху на него обрушиваются и накатываются все новые комья, и он не может дышать, и он знает, что скоро его просто расплющит, и он истончится и впитается в эти мерзкие глыбы земли.  
      Иногда почему-то на ярко-синем фоне вспыхивало тонкое, великолепное пламя свечи, но всякий раз затем комья земли уничтожали пламя, давили на Рико, закапывали, замуровывали, погребали заживо под своей многотонной тяжестью и плотностью.  
      Рико открыл глаза и задышал, судорожно таращась на перегнувшегося к нему через проход и держащего его за уши Ковальски. Он по-прежнему спеленут, как мумия, но сидит на заднем сидении, Ковальски резко, ничуть не заботясь о его комфорте, отдергивает полоску скотча с его рта.  
      — Слушай меня внимательно, Рико, — его глаза по-прежнему холодны, они впиваются в Рико, словно ледяные колья. — План провалился. Шкипер уже знает, что мы здесь, и я не смогу скрываться от него в песчаной буре дольше получаса. Если он нас увидит в таком состоянии, как мы сейчас, у него, разумеется, возникнут вопросы. Ты помнишь, что я собирался тебе стереть память, чертов маньяк? — Рико сглотнул и кивнул. Он не будет ничего этого помнить. Не будет помнить, как пытался убить Ковальски. И Шкипер никогда об этом не узнает. Неожиданно великодушно со стороны учёного. Рико осознал, что из глаз снова текут слезы. Слишком много событий, и слишком много транквилизатора. — Так вот, я только что выяснил, что и Шлем, и мой ноутбук исчезли из контейнера, где я их хранил. Во имя собственного блага, скажи мне честно, Рико, это ты с ними что-то сделал?  
      Рико замотал головой. Говорить он не мог, в горле стоял такой ком, что он едва дышал.  
      — Точно? Вспомни как следует!  
      — Нет, — хрипло выцедил Рико. — Не трогал, не знал даже, где лежат. Ушел в пустыню без ничего.  
      — Ага. Зато вернулся с охуительными идеями. Ладно, — Ковальски вернулся на место, Рико видел, как он поджал губы. — На самом деле это очень плохо. Это очень, очень, очень плохо, если кто-то спиздил мой Стирательный Шлем и ноутбук. У меня никаких версий, но я тут слишком недавно. Есть идеи, кто это может быть?  
      Он говорил как обычно, но в голосе сквозил такой лед, что Рико осознавал: уже ничего никогда не будет «как обычно».  
      — Я не знаю. Не обращал внимания, в основном ходил за Арлин.  
      Ковальски саркастически усмехнулся.  
      — Да уж, не повезло девочке. Она искала тебя вчера ночью. Впрочем, понимаю, тебе было не до того. Полагаю, она тебя бросит после такого. Тогда наоборот, повезло. По крайней мере, ее не сожгут на костре, если она посмотрит в сторону другого парня!  
      Его слова ранили, хотя Рико знал, что полностью их заслужил. Заслужил куда больше, чем слова.  
      — Значит так. Я тебя сейчас развяжу. История такая: мы пошли в горы, но не успели дойти до бункера, как нас атаковали. Враги превосходили нас числом, владели огнеметом и лазерными пистолетами. Все равно Шкипер не станет изучать наши раны, он не врач. Разумеется, Рико, ты надеюсь понимаешь, что если, после того как я тебя развяжу, ты на меня нападешь, у Шкипера не будет других подозреваемых, кроме тебя, — Ковальски обернулся и внезапно пронзительно уставился в глаза Рико: — О чем ты вообще думал, дебил, что ты сможешь просто так меня прикончить в пустыне, а потом сказать Шкиперу, что ты меня потерял, или что? Каков был твой ебаный план, гений блять?  
      — Про…  
      Ковальски ударил его кулаком в нос. Кровь брызнула тонкой струей и легла на обивку сиденья.  
      — Вот не надо этого. Как говорит наш командир, есть вещи вне прощений.  
      Несмотря на потеки крови из носа, и вообще всю боль, Рико не мог припомнить, когда и как это Шкипер говорил, а должен был. Такое он бы не забыл.  
      — В общем, я тебя предупредил. Дыня-улей-верёвка-уничтожить-враг.  
      Ковальски рванул с места, а Рико увидел, как мини-дрон подлетает к нему и начинает аккуратно, как трудолюбивая пчелка, распиливать многочисленные тряпки и жгуты, которыми Ковальски его обмотал для надежности. Рико почувствовал, что может шевелить руками, но лишь когда стала видна стоянка прочих машин.  
      А потом — это было всего одно сладкое мгновение, но оно было! — стена огня на секунду вновь вспыхнула в сознании Рико, когда он увидел приближающегося к нему на мопеде Шкипера.  
      Правда, Рико затем охватил дикий ужас. Ковальски может ведь и не сдержать обещание и рассказать.  
      Но зато. Стена огня. Может вернуться.  
      ***  
  
      — Господи, Ковальски, что с тобой случилось?! — Шкипер в охренении глядел на своего любимого, который выглядел так, будто подрался с полусотней пьяных хиппи. Голову его покрывал кусок камуфляжной ткани, на шее, как слюнявчик, болтался такой же платок, служивший маской на время песчаной бури.  
      Фигнал под глазом. Ссадина на лбу, большая, глубокая. Какое-то затравленное выражение голубых глаз.  
      Рико выглядел не лучше. Его одежда вообще превратилась в лохмотья, от них воняло какой-то адской смесью омерзительных запахов. Ковальски открыл дверь, но почему-то не вышел из машины. Шкипер остановил мопед, подбежал и…  
      — Ковальски, что случилось?!  
      Жуткие, с полопавшейся кожей, обгорелые до колен ноги. Ступни обмотаны бинтами, но, похоже, на остальное их уже не хватило. Почему он в таком состоянии управлял машиной, почему не поручил это Рико?!  
      — Это пройдет, Шкипер. Я намазался сывороткой, хотя у меня ее осталось совсем чуть-чуть, но все равно легче. Я… я не думаю, что смогу сейчас идти, поэтому было бы здорово, если бы я мог воспользоваться той камерой, в которой раньше находилась Арлин…  
      — Да, конечно, я как раз к ней отправил Прапора искать твой Шлем, сейчас напишу ему… Но что блять произошло?!  
      Он слабо улыбнулся, но в глазах блеснули слезы. Впрочем, от боли, вполне неудивительно.  
      — Извини, что соврал тебе, Шкипер. Бункер оказался вовсе не заброшенным, и мы с Рико еле унесли ноги. По мне попало огнеметом, у него прострелена нога, но мы успели заскочить в машину и уехать. Но потом началась пустынная буря, и мы заблудились, и… — Ковальски покраснел. — В общем, тупо как-то получилось, к тому же мне было так больно, и не хотел, чтобы ты нас ругал прямо сразу…  
      — Так, — Шкипер положил руку на его бедро, там, где не было ожога. — Что за бункер, кто на вас напал?.. — он обошел машину и забрался на переднее сиденье рядом с Ковальски. Странно, что Рико сидел на заднем.  
      — Прости, но я не успел разглядеть. Стрелять начали без предупреждения, у нас, честно говоря, не было времени на разглядывание противника…  
      Он выглядел таким усталым и измученным, Шкиперу безумно хотелось его обнять и сказать, что все будет хорошо. Вот только ничерта не было хорошо.  
      — Итак. Кто-то спиздил твой Шлем и твой ноутбук, а теперь еще и оказывающий сопротивление бункер в горах!  
      — Не думаю, что это взаимосвязано, Шкипер, — тихо, очень устало прошептал Ковальски. — Скорей всего там действительно секретная база, но скорей всего — правительственная. Нам лучше держаться оттуда подальше. Я бы… я бы хотел поспать, можно?.. Я очень у…  
      Он вырубился, не договорив. Шкипер обернулся к Рико, но тот отвел взгляд и вжал голову в плечи.  
      — Мда уж, нехилый у вас утренний променад получился, компадре! — покачал головой Шкипер. — Надо было вам меня разбудить.  
      Приехал Рядовой с дополнительной аптечкой и неутешительными новостями: у Арлин Шлема тоже не нашлось.  
      — А сама она не захотела сказать Рико пару ласковых?  
      — А я не застал ее, впрочем, у них вообще никакой сети безопасности, кто угодно может войти в палатку. Какой кошмар, Рико, Ковальски, как же вы так!  
      — Прапор, давай, помогай в темпе. Надо выяснить, что происходит на этом чертовом фестивале!  
      ***  
  
      Рико смотрел, как Шкипер и Прапор обрабатывают его раненые ноги, и все силы уходили на то, чтобы не кричать. Точнее, чтобы тот крик, который родился внутри Рико после встречи с пустынным дьяволом, нет-нет, вовсе не тонким смертоносным песчаным вихрем, а реальным призраком прошлого, не вырвался наружу. Потому что с тех пор, как он об этом вспомнил, он кричал от ужаса и не мог остановиться.  
      И одновременно абсолютно не связанные друг с другом воспоминания хаотически обрушивались на него.  
      Маленький Ковальски возле сожженного им дома.  
      Прапор, болтающий о его сыворотке — почему Рико так и не смог услышать эту правду, ведь он повторил это несколько раз?.. — что Ковальски изобрел сыворотку, отращивающую потерянные конечности, восстанавливающую любой органический или неорганический предмет до своей первоначальной формы, либо, в последнем случае, до формы, заданной сканирующей установкой.  
      Рико пытался сжечь своего лучшего друга. Одного из двух своих лучших друзей. Потому что ему было обидно, что они вдвоем стали еще лучшими друзьями.  
      Он ведь мог не бросать зажигалку, когда Ковальски освободился с помощью дрона с голосовым управлением.  
      Он мог не сбивать готового уколоть его транквилизатором дрона.  
      Он вообще мог не сбегать в пустыню, где темнота, тишина и одиночество за одну ночь свели его с ума до той степени, что он пытался сжечь своего лучшего друга.  
      Рико моргнул, когда понял, что Рядовой уже какое-то время обращается к нему с вопросом:  
      — У тебя есть еще раны? Под одеждой.  
      Рико вжался в сиденье и замотал головой, и прилипшие к рубашке кровавые раны заныли с новой силой. Главное — не думать, _как_ он их получил. Потому что если он начнёт думать «что это было», он сойдет с ума, и на этот раз окончательно.  
      Внезапно Рико похолодел от ужаса.  
      Шлем! Стирательный Шлем пропал. Если его не найти, Ковальски не сможет выполнить свое великодушное намерение стереть из головы Рико весь это ужас.  
      И Арлин тоже стереть. Вообще все, что произошло на этом фестивале. Можно оставить только первые пару дней.  
      — Надо найти Шлем!  
      — Я знаю, Рико. Сейчас мы закончим с Ковальски и поедем искать. Ты как, идти можешь?  
      — Да. Медленно.  
      — Сойдет. Ковальски вообще босиком, блять, я охреневаю, еще таким спокойненьким голосом со мной разговаривал, мол, все хорошо!..  
      — Но Шкипер, ты ведь бы немедленно бросился к ним на помощь и потерялся бы в песчаной буре! — возразил Рядовой. — Кстати, Рико, ты, кажется, обронил свой камушек.  
      Рядовой достал из нагрудного кармана и протянул Рико на ладони…  
      Крик. Нет, нет, пожалуйста, нет!..  
      — Подожди, я его продезинфицирую! — но Рико уже выхватил из его руки крошечный камушек, сжал его обеими ладонями, прижал к себе (прости-прости-прости) и только потом положил в рот. Вкус был горьким. И тут только Рико заметил, что Шкипер пристально, очень пристально смотрит на него, и взгляд темно-синих глаз внимателен и насторожен.  
      ***  
  
      — Спасибо, что дал мне поспать, Шкип… Шкипер, — внезапно пробормотал Ковальски, вздрагивая и просыпаясь.  
      — О да, это были очень длинные десять минут! — фыркнул командир. — Мы закончили с твоими ногами и почти закончили с твоей физиономией, собственно, от этого ты и проснулся. — Он нежно коснулся шариком антисептика глубокой ссадины на лбу. Ковальски улыбнулся ему беспомощно и как-то очень грустно.  
      — Тебе так больно, Ковальски? — Рядовой аккуратно обматывал его ноги поверх бинтов остатками рваной ткани, чтобы им было мягче стоять. Ботинки Ковальски каким-то образом не сохранились.  
       Учёный вздрогнул, а Шкипер в это время смотрел прямо в его лицо и видел, как изогнулись любимые губы в горькой кривой перевернутой усмешке.  
      — Ожоги очень болезненны, Прапор. Радуйся, что ты об этом не знаешь и, я надеюсь, не узнаешь.  
      — Я бы с удовольствием свалил отсюда прямо сейчас, — процедил Шкипер, заклеивая ссадину Ковальски пластырем. — Но нам необходимо найти твой Шлем и ноут.  
      — Ноут! — вскликнул Ковальски. — Ну точно, господи, как мне не пришло это в голову! — он вскинул руку с телефоном. — Я же могу отследить его местоположение! И, в случае чего, уничтожить, — мрачно закончил он.  
      — Ты ведь сможешь восстановить, если что, программу?  
      — Смогу. Я ничего, кроме программы, там не держал, экспериментальный образец, было бы опасно хранить там еще что-то ценное. — Он потыкал забинтованными руками в голографические координаты. — Интересно. Судя по всему, он здесь, хотя, стоп, да, именно, удаляется к краю стоянки… Выходит, нас действительно ограбили, Шкипер…  
      — Когда ты последний раз видел свой ноут?  
      — Я положил его в контейнер… — Ковальски замялся. — Перед выступлением Арлин. Ну, когда ты еще таскался с огнетушителем.  
      — Блять. И ты не проверял, на месте ли он, когда мы вернулись?  
      — Будешь смеяться, но проверял.  
      — Ладно, с этим позже. Ковальски, перекинь мне код слежения. Рико, хватай все оружие, что у тебя здесь есть, и дуй за мной, поведешь мопед так, чтобы мы догнали ворюгу живыми и невредимыми, ясно? Прапор, возьми медкейс Ковальски и довези его самого до нашей палатки, потом дуй с кейсом к нам, куда я скажу. Выполнять.  
      — А что делать мне?  
      Шкипер с нежностью посмотрел в измученное лицо лучшего друга.  
      — Спать. У тебя обе ноги обгорели, я даже не понимаю, как ты так ухитрился! Ты мне нужен живым, а не в долбаной лихорадке. Очень надеюсь, что хотя бы тебя из палатки никто не украдет, ты крупногабаритный!  
      Ковальски криво усмехнулся, вскинув бровь, хотя Шкипер не понял, что такого в этой шутке было оскорбительного. А потом они помчались.  
      Через пару минут Шкипер понял, что вор, кем бы он ни был, вероятно, тоже едет на мопеде. А еще через пару — что, вероятно, на мотоцикле. Пыль после песчаной бури еще не улеглась, и Шкиперу, хоть тот и был в маске и очках, дышать все равно было противно. От Рико пахло какой-то совершенно невообразимой дрянью, обычно Шкипер не особо обращал внимания на запахи, но при близком контакте с его спиной аж подташнивало.  
      — Рико! У нас не хватает скорости, так мы его упустим! — Стоянка фестиваля была организовала в виде полукруга, радиально поделенного на секторы, Шкипер едва приближался к центру, тогда как вор скоро должен был покинуть стоянку с противоположной от их первоначального местоположения стороны. — Реквизируй чей угодно байк, который сможет выдать больше!  
      Рико увеличил скорость, и вокруг них заклубилась бело-желтая песчаная пыль, мешавшая высматривать более подходящие их целям транспортные средства.  
      «Он выезжает из лагеря, но куда?.. — думал Шкипер. — Там же дальше на многие километры ничего нет!»  
      «И вовсе-не-заброшенный бункер с другой совершенно стороны, как раз где горы. Это связанные события или несвязанные?»  
      — Рико, быстрее! Как нагонишь, стреляй по колесам. Не то чтобы мне важна жизнь этого воришки, но убийство на фестивале хиппи может изрядно подпортить нам существование!  
      Оставленный без присмотра подходящий по виду байк они нашли лишь минут через семь. Повезло, что с бензином. В основном на фестивале люди передвигались на велосипедах, реже — на мопедах, мотоциклах и мутантских машинах. Наконец-то наступила скорость. Шкипер даже покрепче ухватил Рико за пояс, хотя в общем-то привык к его скоростям.  
      И они наконец-то настигали вора. Шкипер следил по карте, как расстояние между ними сокращается с каждой минутой.  
      «Но все-таки… Куда он едет?..»  
      Воришка давно уже выехал за пределы стоянки и бодро мчался вглубь пустыни Блэк-Рок.  
      «Рико, камуфляж» — чуть было не сказал Шкипер, а затем осознал, что это не их мотоцикл. Надо было привезти его, но кто ж знал!..  
      А затем, вот оно, азартное: мы нагоняем! Километр до цели!..  
      Шкипер выглянул, но мотоциклиста еще не было видно. До этого Рико ловко лавировал между неспешно шатающимися туда-сюда хиппи на великах, но теперь дорога была пуста, и он разогнался по-настоящему. Шкипер с восторгом вглядывался вперед, в почти развеявшуюся мглу.  
      Темный силуэт. Наконец-то! Цель есть, цель видна!  
      Шкипер достал пистолет, но из-за клубов пыли не стал стрелять с такого расстояния.  
      — Эй, ты, немедленно остановись! — гаркнул он, привстав за Рико, затем, поскольку это не возымело никакого успеха, проорал: — Стой, стрелять буду!  
      И ебнул предупредительный в небо.  
      Ага, вот только проблема лазерного пистолета в том, что он стреляет бесшумно, и нет никакого толку делать им предупредительный, о чем Шкипер регулярно забывал.  
      — Рико, какую-нибудь громкую взрывную хрень!   
      Подрывник, успевший перевооружиться всем, что было в машине, склонился на полной скорости и достал из брючного кармана крошечную ракетницу. Шкипер выстрелил, и на этот раз звук выстрела получился смачным — жаль, что только звук. Однако вместо того, чтобы, как нормальный хиппи, сдаться, ворюга, целиком скрытый за здоровенным походным рюкзаком (вероятно, с награбленным), поддал газу и моментально оторвался от них на несколько метров. Шкиперу даже не пришлось приказывать, Рико тоже поднажал, но, кажется, у вора был намного лучшей модели мотоцикл.  
      А затем Рико резко метнулся в сторону, наклонив мотоцикл так, что Шкипер практически проехался ногой по песку.  
      — Огонь на четыре часа!  
      «Даже так, — подумал Шкипер, прицеливаясь. — Что ж, в семье не без урода».  
      Он успел буквально на секунду раньше. Лазерный луч мигнул, частично срезал зеркало заднего виденья, но не задел Шкипера, зато выстрел командира пришелся точно в бензобак преследуемого.  
      Взрыв отбросил водителя вместе с рюкзаком далеко в сторону.  
      «Врагов проще обыскивать мертвыми».  
      Рико резко свернул и вдарил по тормозам, избегая осколков.  
      — Нет, ты это видел?! — рявкнул Шкипер Рико, пока они бежали к месту приземления ворюги. — Вор с лазерной пушкой! Активируй Щит!  
      Рико повиновался, и его окружило сияние почти невидимой, полупрозрачной сферы. Шкипер активировал свой. Система Антилазерного Щита, изобретенная в Америке, питалась от телефона или любого другого обладающего аккумулятором девайса. Технически, такая предосторожность сейчас была излишней, но…  
      Но, как выяснилось, не зря.  
      — Стой, стрелять буду!  
      Рико со Шкипером переглянулись.  
      «Вообще-то это наша фраза».  
      А затем клубы поднятой ими пыли рассеялись. В нескольких метрах от них стоял человек, у его ног лежало нечто бесформенное…  
      «Рюкзак-подушка», — вспомнил Шкипер. Он когда-то изучал эти модели, а Ковальски на их основании оборудовал системой безопасности мотоцикл Рико. Если успеть активировать кнопку запуска, рюкзак мгновенно надувается вокруг тебя, и, слетев с байка, дальше ты скачешь, как большой мяч. Теперь понятно, почему вор так далеко отлетел. Но… слишком хорошее оснащение для…  
      Шкипер выстрелил. Лазерный луч отразился от щита вора, такого же, как были у Шкипера и Рико. Шкипер часто скучал по обычным пистолетам, но в этот раз все случилось как-то спонтанно, и он не взял ни одного. Его щит тоже отразил выстрел. Пат.  
      — Рико, альтернативы лазерам!  
      В этот момент клубы дыма окончательно рассеялись.  
      — Арлин?..


	38. Огонь XХ: Буря в пустыне

      — Ты чутка поздновато пришёл, детка, — спокойно произнесла девушка, держа Шкипера на прицеле, но глядя на Рико. На ее плечах и талии по-прежнему крепились ремни безопасности синего рюкзака-подушки, она стояла в его сдувающемся в клубах песка круге, как будто в гигантском вечернем платье. Тот терял воздух с неким странным, похожим на утробное урчание звуком, от которого, казалось, слегка вибрировала земля. — У меня уже свиданье с другим.  
      Ее подростковый восторженно-беспокойный тон исчез, равно как и легкий южный акцент; она говорила твердо и сухо. За очками и мерцанием Антилазерного Щита ее глаз было не различить, впрочем, плевал Шкипер на ее глаза!..  
      — Полагаю, у тебя есть кое-что, что принадлежит нам, девочка, — сухо произнес он. — Будь добра, отдай, и никто не пострадает.  
      — Лол, это хоть когда-то срабатывало?!  
      Рико со Шкипером переглянулись, и командир мысленно выругался — рожа у подрывника была весьма охуевшая.  
      — Ни с места!!! — резко выкрикнула Арлин, верно истолковав намерение Шкипера. Она чуть дернула рукой с телефоном, на внутренней стороне которой, меж креплениями к коже, тянулась длинная зеленая капсула. — У меня на руке — МК-42-зет.  
      Шкипер инстинктивно отпрянул, Рико же так и остался стоять на месте. Он хоть и держал Арлин на прицеле, но не похоже, что был готов выстрелить.  
      — Дура, ты соображаешь, что несешь?!  
      — О, да, — хищно-безрадостная улыбка исказила губы девушки. — Чтобы ее активировать, мне достаточно одного движения. И мы все умрем, командир. Не только здесь.  
      — Ты блефуешь, — произнес Шкипер, но, глядя на нее, сам не особо себе верил. — На кого ты работаешь?!  
      — А ты еще не догадался? — фыркнула Арлин. — Слухи о твоей тупизне, оказывается, не были преувеличением.  
      МК-42-зет — ручная ядерная бомба, сконструирована безумными русскими идиотами, которым пришло в голову: «А почему бы блять и нет?!». Они ее сделали. Они ее анонсировали. И, разумеется, они не сказали, как у них это вышло, но демонстрационные ролики были впечатляющими.  
      По сути, они ее сделали, чтобы выебнуться. «Потому что мы можем». После этого они сказали, что никогда и ни за что не будут использовать такое оружие, унесут секрет его изготовления в могилу, и бла-бла-бла. Это было лет десять назад. А шесть лет назад одного из ее разработчиков объявили в международный розыск.  
      Именно тогда Шкипер работал вместе с Гансом. И был настолько восхищен им, что ловил каждое его слово. Он как сейчас помнил: Ганс, изогнувшись на стуле, листал эти новости и ржал как конь. Когда Шкипер спросил, что в этом смешного, чертов шпион лениво произнес:  
      — Видишь ли, рядовой, Россия-матушка так и не научилась учиться на своих ошибках. Ученых, которые могут по памяти восстановить чертежи карманной ядерной бомбы, надо либо сразу убивать, либо заваливать деньгами так, чтобы тошнило.  
      Шкипер тогда подумал, будет ли когда-то это относиться к Ковальски или уже относится.  
      — Разумеется, Петров сбежал не от хорошей жизни. И, разумеется, его до сих пор не нашли именно потому, что сбежать ему помогли люди, заинтересованные в МК-42-зет. И… — Ганс вдруг ухмыльнулся. — Хочешь, покажу секрет? Только никому больше ни слова!  
      Он поднялся, подошел к другому экрану, долго-долго вводил символьно-голосовой пароль, а затем продемонстрировал Шкиперу фотографию тонкой, примерно с локоть длиной, зеленой капсулы, напоминающей гигантский термометр.  
      — Вот так выглядит МК-42-зет на самом деле. То, что показано было официально — фигня для отвода глаз. Впрочем, как видишь, не помогло. Так вот, рядовой, если увидишь у кого-то на локте такую вот штучку — начинай молиться всем известным тебе богам. Радиус поражения — километр, и пять километров проникающей радиации.  
      — Но откуда вы… — Шкипер был изумлен, пожалуй, даже больше невозмутимостью Ганса в тот момент, чем тем фактом, что подобная разработка ушла непонятно куда. — Так это мы их украли?  
      Ганс тогда посмотрел на него очень странным взглядом, улыбнулся и молча свернул вкладки.  
      — Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос ни отрицательно, ни положительно, рядовой.  
      Шкипер тогда счел себя польщенным за «посвящение» в тайну, сам факт утечки такого оружия ему в тот момент не казался серьезным… ну, точнее, он-то с этим ничего поделать не мог. А потом об МК-42-зет не было слышно ничего. По крайней мере, официально. И ни от кого, кроме Ганса, Шкипер о нем не слышал, а после Дании вообще попытался забыть все, что этот поганец ему говорил, решив, что все «секреты», в которые он его посвятил, тоже вранье.  
      Не вранье.  
      Если бы к руке Арлин была прикреплена МК-42-зет с демонстрационных роликов, он бы еще сомневался, не блеф ли, но этот долбаный зеленый термометр, он нигде не всплывал.  
      Если она настолько безумна, чтобы взорвать ядерную бомбу вместе с собой… Погибнут не только Шкипер и Рико. Ковальски и Прапор тоже. Все участники фестиваля словят дозу радиации, учитывая направление ветра.  
      — Но тебе некуда бежать, — произнес Шкипер, осматривая небо.  
      «Хотя если за ней прилетит вертолёт, нам с Рико придется очень постараться, чтобы сбить его до того, как он собьет нас».  
      — Ты… специально?.. — внезапно хрипло выговорил Рико. Первые его слова с момента встречи с Арлин.  
      — Да, я специально, — спокойно произнесла она. — Я всё — специально, про что конкретно ты бормочешь, детка?  
      — Пои. Огонь.  
      Она расхохоталась.  
      — Только сейчас дошло, дебил?! Ради этого все и затевалось! Ты хоть представляешь, как я охуела, когда увидела тебя и мальчишку живыми и невредимыми?! Такой шанс нельзя было упускать!  
      «Что?! — подумал Шкипер. — ЧТО?!!!»  
      Он впервые в жизни испытал одновременно реакцию «Бей и Беги», потому что если он правильно понял, эта женщина сама себе обожгла пол-лица, чтобы заставить Рико связаться с Ковальски, чтобы тот привез в пустыню свою сыворотку, после этого украла ее, да еще и, в качестве бонуса, прихватила Стирательный Шлем и программу, им управляющую.  
      А узнать о существовании сыворотки она могла по одной-единственной причине. Она знала, как выглядят Рико и Прапор раньше, чем их увидела. И она думала, что они мертвы.  
      Они посреди пустыни, без малейшего укрытия, с психопаткой уровня Рико, у которой в руках ядерная бомба.  
      — Это была ты! — потрясённо воскликнул Шкипер, глядя на тонкую маленькую фигурку девушки. — Ты была на лайнере Блоухола!  
      — Здесь, я полагаю, место для злодейского смеха, — фыркнула Арлин. — Но я пощажу последние моменты вашей жизни и лучше сделаю так: вверх!  
      Стена песка взметнулась вокруг нее. Прозрачные треугольные пластины начали образовывать полусферу…  
      — Рико, огонь! Не дай ей взлететь! Это «Юла»!!! — рявкнул Шкипер, и сам открыл огонь, но слишком поздно: лучи лазерного пистолета отразились уже не от щита Арлин, а непробиваемого стекла верхушки «Юлы».  
      Что за парад уникальных и дико дорогих оружий?!.. Чертов Блоухол!  
       «Лотос Смерти», в народе «Юла» или «Тарелка», был разработан в Китае, неизвестно для каких целей, но летательный аппарат получился удивительно многофункциональным. С помощью бура в нижней части он мог зарываться в землю. А если кабину пилота оставить открытой, то мог так же из этой земли очень быстро выкапываться, прихватывая треугольными стенками стоящего на земле пилота и упаковывая его в кабину подобно закрывающемуся на ночь цветку. Ну, а грязь в салоне — сравнительно небольшая проблема, учитывая обстоятельства, в которых обычно использовали «Лотос». Именно из-за этого уникального решения с кабиной пилота он и получил свое название. Стенки, которые могли открываться и закрываться, как лепестки цветка.  
      Вторая часть названия обуславливалась тем, что Лотос был создан для достижения труднодоступных мест, где не может приземлиться вертолет, и куда не долетит кибергриф… и точечного уничтожения объектов на них. Проще говоря, эта «летающая тарелка» вместо «луча похищений» могла стрелять из своего днища плазмой.  
      Единственная уязвимость — в средней вращающейся и обеспечивающей эффект парения части, в которую сейчас изо всех сил палил Шкипер. Если Арлин взлетит, снизу ее будет не достать, и тогда Шкипер и Рико — покойники. Им негде укрыться от «лучей смерти».  
      Однако, если крутящаяся часть наберет достаточную скорость, лазерным пистолетом ее уже не пробить. В этот момент Шкипер понял, почему Арлин вообще с ними разговаривала, и почему казалось, что ее рюкзак сдувается с гудением. Она сразу же запустила сокрытый под песком «Лотос Смерти», и ждала, когда он наберет достаточно оборотов.  
      — Рико, пали из всего, что есть! По вращательной части!  
      Рико однажды сбил один «Лотос», за что был награжден. Шкипер сбил два. И та миссия была единственной, когда они вообще их видели.  
      Однако песок уже летел во все стороны, мешая видимости, жуткое транспортное средство почти вышло наружу. Рико кинул гранату, но она со звоном отскочила, улетела и взорвалась метрах в шестидесяти от Шкипера.  
      Проклятье.  
      «Кажется, мы эту поездку не переживем».  
      — Огонь из всех орудий!  
      Шкипер оглянулся, и живот скрутило от радости, а затем сразу же — от ужаса. К ним приближалась машина… Рядовой за рулем, брови нахмурены, на лице решимость, Ковальски стреляет прямо с места водителя в Лотос Смерти из ружья.  
      — Нет, нет, уходите! Ковальски, Прапор! — рявкнул Шкипер, хоть и понимал, что бесполезно. Вокруг клубился песок, от Лотоса дохнуло жаром.  
      Как только Арлин взлетит, она уничтожит их плазмой. Всех, не только Шкипера и Рико. Глупо кричать «уходите», когда идти на несколько километров некуда. Негде укрыться.  
      Шкипер озирался, пытаясь понять, можно ли сделать что-то. Они должны выжить. Должны. Должны!  
      — Рико! — рявкнул он. Подрывник, исчерпавший запас того, чем можно было эффективно выстрелить в Лотос Смерти, обернулся. — К машине и стреляй в сторону и по песку! Ковальски, Прапор, отставить атаку! Тот же приказ! Палите изо всех сил по песку, как можно дальше от себя!  
      Они явно не поняли, а может не услышали, и тогда Шкипер побежал к ним навстречу, крича:  
      — Это Лотос Смерти! Мы все покойники, если не уберем видимость! Песчаная буря — наш единственный способ выжить!  
      — Так точно! — рявкнул Ковальски, отвернув ружье и вспучивая песок вокруг машины.  
      В этот момент Лотос Смерти полностью выпочковался из земли и взлетел вертикально вверх. Шкипер отпрыгнул, уворачиваясь от первого луча плазмы. Все еще слишком хорошая видимость…  
      «Возможно, этот поход мы не переживем».  
      Где-то раздался взрыв, кажется, Рядовой или Ковальски выбросили из машины гранату. Да, они неплохо вспучивают песок, но все равно… эта пустыня слишком плоская, без барханов…  
      — Ковальски, взорви ноутбук, это ее отвлечет! — рявкнул Шкипер, а потом его сбил с ног Рико, укрывая от плазменного луча, и они покатились по песку. Арлин не тратила драгоценного времени на прицеливание, просто палила наугад. Ну да, с таким вооружением…  
      Внезапно Шкипера осенило, и он крикнул последний приказ:  
      — Ковальски, Прапор, сюда! К яме! Рико, яма от Лотоса! Это наш единственный шанс!  
      Вокруг клубился песок, было жарко и душно. Шкипер ринулся к тому месту, откуда взлетел «Лотос» Арлин.  
      «Он же был закопан в песок, так?.. Значит, по сути, он нам вырыл окоп… Для Арлин сейчас все, что сверху — сплошные клубы пыли и песка, плюс атака Прапора, плюс, возможно, ноут у Ковальски взорвался хорошо, и он повредит что-нибудь внутри кабины.  
      Вот только Ковальски не может ходить! — вдруг осознал командир. — Сумеет ли он выпрыгнуть из машины и добежать до окопа?..»  
      Повсюду гремят выстрелы, громкие — от автомата, более тихие — от лазеров и плазмы, мимо пролетает дымовуха, отлично, у кого она нашлась, а затем из клубов песка неожиданно на Шкипера летит Рико, снова роняет на землю, они катятся прямо в яму, песок во рту, в глазах, в ноздрях, притом раскаленный от двигателей Лотоса Смерти. А потом уши закладывает от взрывной волны, толчок, кратковременная потеря сознания.  
      Темно. Шкипер задыхается, такое ощущение, что он погребен заживо, тесно, жарко, душно, тяжело… Стон раздается возле самого уха и кажется оглушительным: Рико лежит прямо на нем. Шкипер отчаянно начинает барахтаться, пытаясь выкопаться, и почти сразу Рико поднимается с него, и он сам словно бы выныривает из песка, как не слишком свежий покойник… А, нет, кто-то вытаскивает его за шиворот. Какое мерзкое ощущение — быть погребенным в земле. Шкипер никогда не понимал, что люди в этом находят, когда видел такое на пляже.  
      — Они живы! — голос Прапора. Шкипер трет слезящиеся от песка глаза и от этого только больнее. Все еще песок, но его мальчик здесь, рядом. На земле лежит Рико, он стонет, и Шкипер с ужасом смотрит на ожог на всю его спину.  
      — Рико?..  
      — Он жив, но очень плох. Он прикрыл тебя, Шкипер, — слезы в сине-зеленых глазах. — Шкипер, что нам теперь делать?!..  
      — Она… улетела?  
      — Тарелка? Да, сразу после того, как Ковальски активировал бомбу на ноутбуке. Должно быть вор испугался, что Шлем мы тоже взорвем. Но кто это был?!  
      — Блоухол, кто же еще, — мрачно произнес Шкипер, поднимаясь. Сам он, к счастью, не пострадал, но Рико и Ковальски… И еще этот бункер… — И да, вором оказалась Арлин. Стоп, — он коснулся пальцами рта Прапора. — Отставить удивление, шок и ужас, у нас нет на это времени. — Арлин украла не только Шлем, Арлин украла сыворотку Ковальски. Поэтому операцию «Чист, как слеза» мы начинаем немедленно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лотос Смерти (каракули автора!):  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850616/v850616202/f381e/rXLoqUo4ayE.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c850616/v850616202/f3828/bhmFT0zWMog.jpg


	39. Огонь XXI: Подарок

      К счастью, машина не слишком пострадала, и сидящий в ней Ковальски — тоже. Шкипер обнял его, стараясь не сильно потревожить. Первым делом надо вернуться в лагерь и оказать помощь Рико. Ковальски дал ему последнее обезболивающее. Рико лежал на животе на заднем сиденье и все равно постанывал, но уже тише.  
      Ковальски установил на крышу мини-дронов и с их помощью следил за небом на случай, если Арлин вздумает вернуться и их добить. На него новость о том, что вор оказался Арлин, произвела странное впечатление, он сказал: «Ну, от Рико вообще одни проблемы», а на возражение Шкипера, что Рико спас ему жизнь, прикрыв от огня, заткнулся и отвернулся к окну.  
      Прапор ехал на мотоцикле рядом. Им еще предстоит возмещение ущерба владельцу. И плата за то, во что они превратили арендованный внедорожник, но это все неважно. Не сейчас. Сейчас надо действовать стремительно.  
      — Ковальски, операция «Чист, как слеза» начинается сейчас, поскольку Арлин сперла твою сыворотку.  
      — Чет не вижу, каким боком это связано, — буркнул он. — Если честно, единственное, что я сейчас хочу сделать, это вызвать сюда Джулиана на самолете с сывороткой, потому что… плохо мы с тобой подготовились к фестивалю «Сожженный человек»!  
      Окончание фразы прозвучало настолько ядовито, что Шкипер даже повернулся, но Ковальски по-прежнему смотрел в окно.  
      — Ковальски, я не могу рискнуть штабом, не сейчас. Ты сказал, Рико не в критическом состоянии, так? Доедем до лагеря. Я все расскажу по порядку. А сейчас…  
      — А сейчас, извини, Шкипер, но я в критическом состоянии и вырублюсь. Я и так сюда бы не дополз, если бы не Прапор, но не хотелось вас оставлять… В смысле… надо было помочь. Прости. Попозже, ладно?  
      Он откинул голову и через минуту уже спал. Ладно. Так даже лучше. Шкипер вздохнул и набрал номер. Почему даже сейчас так трудно это сделать? Позвонить ему всегда так трудно.  
      — Ганс. Планы поменялись. Мне нужна твоя помощь прямо сейчас. Вытаскивай свою задницу из своего райского болота немедленно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты связался с подходящими людьми прямо сейчас. Все очень срочно!  
      — Господи, Шкиппи, из какой дыры ты такой нарисовался? И получаса не прошло! — изумление на худой глумливой роже в кои-то веки было неподдельным. — Где ты вообще?!  
      — Не твое дело. Завтра буду в Нью-Йорке, если не случится ничего непредвиденного. Суть в том, что план нужно выполнять немедленно. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Ты хотел помочь? Так помогай!  
      — Но… так быстро… Я не могу просто так вот…  
      «Делай, что я говорю, или я пошлю твоему начальство видео с твоим признанием!» — чуть было не рявкнул Шкипер, но прикусил язык.  
      — Ганс, это уберсрочно! Если не хочешь помогать, так и скажи, и я… решу этот вопрос без тебя.  
      — Нет, нет, я свяжусь, — Ганс заморгал желтыми глазищами. — Просто не понимаю, к чему такая срочность… Неужели сыворотку Ковальски кто-то украл?..  
      Шкипер застыл. «Как?». Впрочем, Ганс всегда был чертовски умным ублюдком. Правда, с легкой искрой психопатии и вспышками клинического долбоебизма.  
      — Нет.  
      — Шкипер, даже сантиметровый слой грязи на твоем лице не может скрыть тот факт, что ты отвратительный лжец, — Ганс, который уже покинул свой шезлонг и находился в номере отеля, закусил губу и на секунду (на секунду!) задумался. — Погоди, Блоухол украл сыворотку?!  
      «КАК?!»  
      — Просто делай, что тебе говорят, Ганс, — рявкнул Шкипер. — У нас мало времени.  
      Черно-рыжий ублюдок задумчиво кивнул, даже не огрызнувшись.  
      — Хорошо. Ради того, чтобы переиграть Одноглазого. И ты потом расскажешь мне, что случилось, в подробностях.  
      — Что?! — возмутился Шкипер. — С какой стати?!  
      Ганс ухмыльнулся и сложил ладони в глумливо-умоляющем жесте.  
      — Ну пожааалуйста! Мне же любопытно! Нельзя спасти жизнь человеку, а потом заставить его умереть от любопытства!  
      Вот это Шкипер в нем ненавидел. Ганс мог кривляться в любой ситуации, он из тех людей, которые делают селфи на фоне летящего на них метеорита и успевают выложить его в интернет, вместо того, чтобы спасаться бегством. А потом каким-то хреновым чудом ухитряются выжить.  
      — Расскажу, если будешь хорошо себя вести. Отбой.  
      Потом Шкипер позвонил Морису, узнал, что со штабом все в порядке и отдал пару дополнительных приказов по поводу безопасности, чем запараноил дворецкого Жюли. Впрочем, не удивительно, когда сидишь и сторожишь чужой бункер, а владельцы звонят тебе и просят закупориться в нем поплотнее.  
      — Мне ждать ядерного удара на Нью-Йорк? Может, тогда следует пригласить короля и Мортишу сюда?  
      — Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, Морис, никаких посторонних. Никакого ядерного удара. Просто на всякий случай. Мы прилетим, как только сможем, максимум — завтра с утра, может, если удастся поменять билеты, раньше.  
      Потом — Фил и Мэйсон. Затем — Макс. Потом — проверка статуса в Бюро Патентов. Потом…  
      — Шкипер, отключи автопилот, мы въехали в пешеходную зону! — оказалось, Ковальски проснулся и уже некоторое время пялился на него — Шкипер даже не знал, как долго. Вокруг и правда начали мелькать гражданские. Кто-то на великах, кто-то пешком. Кто-то сжигал скульптуры, кто-то их демонтировал — все вроде бы в пределах нормы, никакой паники.  
      И скорей всего Арлин их уже точно не будет искать и отстреливать.  
      — Итак, чем ты занимался сейчас?.. — пробормотал Ковальски, снова закрывая глаза.  
      — Объясню, как приедем. Спи.  
      Он уже снова спал. Шкипер с нежностью покосился на него и чуть не раздавил пару велосипедистов.  
      На стоянке их ждал разгневанный владелец байка, но, увидев взгляд Шкипера, быстро согласился принять денежную компенсацию и закрыть тему. Прапор к тому времени вызвал медиков осмотреть Рико. Сказал им, что тот обжегся, разбирая лазерно-пиротехническую скульптуру. Врачи повздыхали: такое тут происходило всю неделю.  
      Не то чтобы им нужны были медики, им нужны были медикаменты. Ковальски был прав, они плохо подготовились. Рико, который в середине пути вырубился, очнулся, но теперь молчал, лишь глядел на Шкипера печальным, полным боли взглядом.  
      — Прости.  
      Шкипер погладил его по голове.  
      — Это не твоя вина. Мы не… Я бы и сам не устоял перед такой телочкой.  
      — Прости…  
      — Это не твоя вина. Сосредоточься на выздоровлении. Нам пока не удалось поменять билеты на пораньше, хотя бы по два, поскольку ни ты, ни Ковальски самостоятельно идти не в состоянии. Вероятно, нам придется остаться до конца фестиваля. Ладно, на данный момент не суть важно, где мы находимся, нужно лишь выяснить, не планирует ли Дырка теракт, и что за бункер в горах…  
      В этот момент ожог на спине Рико полили антисептиком или еще чем-то, и он взвыл от боли, хотя обычно переносил и худшие раны молча. Шкипер еще раз погладил его по опаленным волосам и отошел. Его передёргивало от ран и раненых, сколько бы он не пытался перебороть в себе эту слабость.  
      Затем наконец-то все были в сборе, в палатке. Умничка Прапор даже наладил вопрос с питанием: оказалось, куча людей взяли с собой больше еды, чем съели, и с удовольствием ею поделились, чтобы не везти обратно. Ковальски, прислонившись к рюкзаку и запихнув ноги в кислородную камеру, кажется, не мог решить, что ему больше хочется, есть или спать, и пытался делать и то, и другое одновременно.  
      Рико тоже ел, сгорбив забинтованную голую спину и вытянув раненые ноги, но настроение его, которое Шкипер мог чувствовать, было все равно ужасным. И только сидящий между ними Прапор сиял глазами, лизал леденец и излучал любопытство.  
      — Значит так, господа. 30 июля этого года мы скоропостижно покинули лайнер международного террориста Блоухола, известного под именем «Одноглазый», в узких кругах также как «Доктор Дырка». Рико должен был взорвать чертову посудину после того, как мы бы вчетвером безопасно ее покинули, однако в этот план вмешался некто, кому уничтожить нас было важнее, чем сохранить собственность своего нанимателя. Теперь мы знаем имя этого человека, но все по порядку.  
      Ковальски поднял голову и с любопытством уставился на Шкипера, держа в зубах кусок копчёной рыбы.  
      — В результате взрыва Прапор получил себе вот это украшение на физиономию, а Рико почти лишился обеих рук. — Рико уставился на свои руки, держа в каждой по картошке. — Однако Ковальски за неделю изобрел всем известную сыворотку, еще две потребовалось на испытание и лечение, собственно, результат мы уже имеем налицо: живой Рико, должник Джулиан, и… и спижженный образец сыворотки агентом доктора Блоухола по имени Арлин.  
      Три пары горящих глаз впились в Шкипера.  
      — Откуда ты знаешь, что она работала именно на Дырку? — поинтересовался Ковальски. — Она призналась?  
      — Ковальски, я понимаю, что ты устал, но… мотоцикл, лазерный пистолет, антилазерный щит, рюкзак-подушка, МК-42-зет _и_ Лотос Смерти. Только Дырка может позволить себе раздавать подчиненным такое снаряжение.  
      — МК-42-зет?! — встрепенулся Ковальски. — Она угрожала взорвать тут всех вместе с собой?! Ты поэтому не смог ее захватить?!  
      — Да, — мрачно произнес Шкипер. — И этот же факт отвратил меня от предположения, что Арлин работает, к примеру, на правительство США.  
      Ковальски усмехнулся, Прапор и Рико — нет.  
      — На самом деле все гораздо хуже. Арлин нанесла себе увечье специально, чтобы выманить нас с сывороткой сюда, Ковальски. Психопату мирового масштаба — психопатка мирового масштаба. Прости, Рико, я на самом деле восхищен ее, кхм, изобретательностью.  
      Но Рико угрюмо опустил голову, вновь уставившись на свои руки.  
      — Не может быть! — воскликнул Прапор. — Откуда Арлин было знать, что у Ковальски есть сыворотка?  
      — Я ценю твою веру в людей, Рядовой, а теперь подумай сам, откуда. Кто мог предположить о существовании подобного лекарства, увидев вас с Рико?  
      Незамутненный взгляд цвета морской волны, а вот Ковальски вскидывает изумленное лицо:  
      — Ты хочешь сказать, это была она?.. Она выстрелила в бомбу Рико?!  
      — Абсолютно. И на фестиваль приехала скорей всего, чтобы закончить работу, думая добить нас всех, Рико ведь регистрировался на сайте. Представляешь, какой ей был сюрприз, обнаружить вас с Рико живыми и невредимыми, а нас — отсутствующими? Девочка сделала правильные выводы и выбрала рисковый план, но он сработал идеально, — Шкипер сочувственно посмотрел на ошарашенно взирающего на него Рико, который, похоже, половину откровений Арлин прослушал. — Прости, компадре, но скорей всего ее любовь к тебе тоже была лишь трюком. Чтобы заставить тебя позвать нас с сывороткой. Или, может, она думала, что ты носишь ее с собой.  
      — Я… — хрипло выговорил Рико, — я так и думал. Когда она обожглась, я не мог поверить, что она ошиблась. Слишком высокое мастерство.  
      — Даже мастера допускают ошибки, Рико, я все же не думаю… — начал было Прапор, но Рико резко качнул головой:  
      — Нет. Не защищай ее. Все так и было. Когда я… когда я держал ее руки, мне приглючилось, что мои руки пожирает огонь. Я думал, это предупреждение, но просто вернулась память о лайнере.  
      — Ты вспомнил именно ее?  
      Рико покачал головой и посмотрел на Шкипера:  
      — Я чувствую, что это правда.  
      — Не собираюсь защищать воровку, но мы не знаем точно, выстрелила ли она в бомбу. У Блоухола много агентов, — холодно произнес Ковальски. — Если она, конечно, сама в этом не призналась.  
      — Она сказала на мое предположение: «Здесь должен быть злодейский смех», и призвала Лотос Смерти, мистер Занудски, — фыркнул Шкипер. — Ладно, это действительно не так уж важно. Важно то, что Арлин улетела к Блоухолу с образцом сыворотки Ковальски и его Стирательным Шлемом. А теперь больше новостей, которые мы узнали, пока вы развлекались тут в неведении: два месяца назад в дом Джулиана Ли под видом дизайнера проникла агент Блоухола и встроила в его дискобар систему, распознающую наши отпечатки пальцев, блокирующую входы в это помещение и выпускающую капсулу с ядовитым газом, когда кто-то из нас оказывается внутри.  
      Лишь по счастливому и странному стечению обстоятельств Ковальски пережил эту атаку.  
      Далее — занимаясь следом этой девицы, мы наткнулись на Ганса, и тот поведал, что два месяца назад стал жертвой шантажа от некоей опять-женщины Мэрилин Вайт. Сходства между ней и дизайнершей Жюли он не признал, зато сказал, что продал Мэрилин Вайт: а) правительственные данные о нас, то есть включая пальцы; б) ложную инфу об эксперименте Ковальски со Стирателем Памяти; в) чертежи новых бункерных разработок и… Ковальски, что там еще?..  
      — Двенадцатую модель спецназовского бинокля.  
      — Погоди, Шкипер, хочешь сказать, Ганс тебе все это прямо вот так и рассказал? И ты поверил?.. — изумился Прапор.  
      Ковальски растянул губы в улыбке, кажется, первый раз за сегодняшний день.  
      — Мы немножко его смотивировали, Рядовой.  
      — Ковальски вколол Гансу сыворотку, мечтая, что у него вырастет шесть рук, но ничего такого не произошло, зато мы случайно вылечили Ганса от какой-то болезни, и теперь он считает, что должен нам помочь. Плюс ему самому не нравится быть жертвой шантажа и не терпится избавиться от Мэрилин Вайт.  
      — Господи, Шкипер, как здорово! — восхищенно воскликнул мальчишка. — Получается, он обязан Ковальски жизнью!..  
      — Учитывая, что это _Ганс_ , я бы поостерегся проявлять чрезмерный восторг, но — тяжелые времена. В общем, самую плохую новость вы тоже уже знаете: мы неофициально, но объявлены «в розыск» ГенШтабом. У всех, кто нас знает, приказ «доложить и наблюдать», если увидят кого-то из нас. Эта ситуация недопустима. Мы не можем бороться с мировым терроризмом, когда наши собственные соотечественники будут нам мешать. Поэтому Ковальски предложил план: мы станем героями, чтобы опереться на общественное мнение, и тогда, как бы генерал Элис и офицер Икс не жаждали сжить нас со свету, им попросту помешает общество. Поначалу я думал, что наиболее простой способ — сдать властям Блоухола, однако… однако это потребует слишком много времени. — До этого ходивший по палатке из угла в угол Шкипер присел на стул. — Следует так же упомянуть, что как только Рядовой очнулся, помимо залипания на свой шрам он никак не мог отлипнуть от меня с идеей, что сыворотка Ковальски слишком хороша, чтобы оставлять ее только себе. Что гениальное изобретение нашего гениального ученого должно принадлежать народу, — Шкипер взглянул в глаза уставившегося на него с недонесенной до рта кружкой любимого. — Да и сам наш гений регулярно оглашает стены штаб-квартиры стенаниями, что слишком мало людей в мире знают о его гениальности… — Щеки Ковальски чуть порозовели, он показал Шкиперу кулак, но промолчал. А командир, по-прежнему глядя на него, продолжил: — Поэтому я решил, что нам нет нужды «становиться» героями. У нас уже есть один. — Ковальски нахмурился. — Да, гений, я говорю про тебя. Ты станешь ключевой фигурой в операции «Чист, как слеза».  
      Ковальски покраснел сильнее и заморгал:  
      — Ш-Шкипер, что за операция? О чем ты говоришь?..  
      — На следующей неделе в Нью-Йорке какой-то там праздник науки. Я увидел брошюру на столе Фила и Мэйсона и выпросил один билет на тебя, думая сделать сюрприз. Однако, учитывая обстоятельства, сюрприз будет еще сюрпризнее: ты пойдешь туда не в роли посетителя, а в роли участника.  
      — Я?!.. — Ковальски ошарашенно пялился на Шкипера.  
      — Да, ты. Вообще, это должно было быть сюрпризом, сделанным в более приятных обстоятельствах, но какие есть. Я уже запатентовал твою сыворотку, Патентное Бюро прислало мне подтверждение буквально полчаса назад, — Шкипер поднял руку и показал голограмму сертификата с телефона. — Я договорился с Филом и Мэйсоном, они станут нашими спонсорами и обеспечат тебе возможность появиться на этой выставке не с голой жопой, а с блеском солидных инвесторов за спиной. — Ковальски молча таращился на Шкипера. — К сожалению, у плана есть несколько проблем, а именно: у тебя нет экспериментальной группы подопытных, кроме давно разбежавшихся бомжей, и у тебя нет данных о многолетних разработках и исследованиях.  
      — З-зачем мне многолетние разработки?.. — прошептал Ковальски.  
      — Потому что так делаются дела, мне уже рассказали. У нас меньше недели на то, чтобы подделать эти данные и собрать контрольную группу.  
      — Но Шкипер, это же будет подделка! — вскричал Прапор.  
      — Молчать. Мы чем-то провинились перед ГенШтабом, что нас фактически объявили вне закона? Нет. Нас просто боялись, потому и расформировали. Этому я, к сожалению, абсолютно верю. А в подделке таких данных нет ничего плохого; пока Ковальски не изобретет машину времени, придется работать с тем, что есть. К тому же, приготовьтесь, это не самая худшая часть плана.  
      — Не самая?..  
      — Не самая, — мрачно отозвался Шкипер. — Вот что мне предложил крашеный птичий датчанин по имени Модник. Он предложил найти тяжелобольных политиков и вколоть им сыворотку за то, что они либо войдут в контрольную группу и подтвердят, что входили в нее уже несколько лет, либо поддержат нас на политической арене, в СМИ и так далее. Сам знаю, что шантаж и вымогательство, и вообще это _план Ганса_ ; если бы Блоухол не спиздил сыворотку, которую, чем греха таить, мы сами виноваты, что оставили без присмотра, то я бы не принял эту идею. Но у нас неделя. И если уж Дырка спиздил Сыворотку Ковальски, мы хотя бы можем не позволить ему приписать заслугу ее создания себе.  
      Повисло молчание. Рико, Ковальски и Прапор смотрели на Шкипера. Затем Ковальски попытался подняться, вспомнил про камеру на ногах и откинулся на рюкзак, глядя на Шкипера странно-несчастным взглядом.  
      — Шкипер, ты сделал это… для меня?  
      — Не только для тебя, Ковальски. Для всех нас. Ты станешь героем, спасителем человечества от болезней и все такое. Как ты и мечтал. Твой гений будет признан всеми, а мы станем верными телохранителями «героя», товарищами и помощниками. И всё. Черно-Белый отряд станет чист, как слеза. Никто и пальцем нас не посмеет тронуть, если план удастся.  
      — Но… я должен буду там… говорить перед камерой… и… отвечать на вопросы, и… общаться с другими учеными… — Ковальски, похоже, трясло от возбуждения. — Это же…  
      — Ты справишься, Ковальски, — Прапор ободрительно похлопал его по плечу. — Это ведь мечта всей твоей жизни!  
      — Ага, — сдавленно произнёс ученый, а затем из его глаз скатились две слезы. — Да, да, конечно. Мечтал. Шкипер, подойди, пожалуйста, ко мне, чтобы я мог тебя обнять.  
      Шкипер подошел и обнял Ковальски, а тот обнял его в ответ, спрятав лицо. Все его тело подрагивало. Если это и есть те самые слезы счастья, то какие-то они странные.  
      — Однако! — Шкипер отстранился, чтобы не затягивать приятный в общем-то момент, и вернулся к хождению по палатке. — Вернемся к «Здесь и Сейчас». До сожжения чучела у нас чуть меньше шести часов. За это время нам необходимо тщательно проверить вероятность террористической угрозы, а заодно, Ковальски, Рико, мне нужен немедленно полный отчет о том, как вы привели себя в такое состояние, в котором вы сейчас.  
      — Шкипер, у тебя сообщение, — внезапно произнес Ковальски, сам ковырявшийся в телефоне — видно, просматривая курсы ораторского искусства.  
      Шкипер открыл сообщение.  
      [За то, что ты придумал, я бесконечно тебе благодарен, даже если ничего не получится, Шкипер. Я тоже должен тебе сказать одну вещь, но она не имеет отношения ни к Блоухолу, ни к операции «Чист, как слеза». Вчера ты говорил, что ты меня любишь, поэтому, пожалуйста, поверь мне на слово: найденный мною и Рико бункер не имеет отношения ни к тому, ни к другому. Выкинь его из головы. Пожалуйста. Я расскажу тебе все, но не сейчас, сейчас нам нельзя отвлекаться. Пожалуйста, выкинь чертов бункер из головы!]  
      Шкипер внимательно смотрел на Ковальски. Его светло-голубые глаза сияли спокойствием и решимостью. Странно, он думал, что ученый будет больше обрадован…  
      Затем пришло еще одно:  
      [Поверь мне]  
      — Хорошо, — кивнул Шкипер, глядя в его глаза и отвечая на его просьбу. — Краткий отчет о бункере, и сидите в палатке, жрите и отдыхайте. Прочесывать местность мы с тобой будем вдвоем, Прапор, сам видишь, в каком состоянии у нас половина личного состава!  
      По словам Ковальски, выходило то же, что он говорил и раньше. При приближении к бункеру их атаковали, бункер, вероятно, американский, но стреляли без предупреждения, знаков запретных зон или любых других не было.  
      «Не исключено, что там у Дырки база, — думал Шкипер. — Но сейчас это действительно не так важно. Лучше вернемся сюда позже, с нормальной экипировкой и без многотысячной толпы гражданских потенциальных жертв».


	40. Операция «Адский Котёл» I: Слова

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я хз что с этими проклятыми сайтами творится(  
> _______________________________________________

      — Ковальски, ты можешь позвонить Гансу и спросить у него про МК-42-зет подробнее? Я к тому, что, если Блоухол поставил их на массовое производство? Как-то эту штуку можно обнаружить?.. Судя по истинной личности Арлин, с нее станется оставить такой подарочек прям под чучелом Огненного Человека, и в данном случае это воистину будет поиск иголки в стоге сена! В двадцатиметровом стоге сена!!!  
      Ковальски вскинул бровь и покачал головой.  
      — Крайне сомнительно, Шкипер.  
      — Что? — голографическое изображение Шкипера нахмурилось. — Думаешь, она на это не способна? Если не она, то Одноглазый — точно! Его неприязнь к деятелям искусства уже стала притчей во языцех!  
      — Хм, нет, Шкипер, крайне сомнительно, что Ганс станет говорить об этом со мной. Припоминаешь, может быть, что он боится меня теперь до усрачки? — Ковальски мечтательно вздохнул и бросил ледяной взгляд на Рико. — Все бы так!  
      — Клал я на то, что он тебя боится! Мне нужна информация!  
      На заднем плане послышался голос Прапора:  
      — Ганс боится Ковальски? Но почему?..  
      И затем Шкипера:  
      — Так сложились звезды!  
      — …выпавшие из его прекрасных глаз, — фыркнул Ковальски, чуть-чуть, слабо улыбаясь. — Но я серьезно, Шкипер. Ты и так поручил ему очень скользкое дело. Увидит меня сейчас, подумает, что если провалит, то ты опять напустишь на него меня, а паникующие люди плохо справляются с интригами.  
      Командир вытаращился на Ковальски.  
      — Клал я на его тонкую и нежную психику блять! Это Ганс!  
      — Ты просто не хочешь снова его о чем-то просить, — улыбнулся Ковальски. — Но ты прекрасно знаешь, что он только к тебе испытывает некоторого рода извращенную симпатию, а ты собираешься заставить его поведать о секретной разработке по телефону! Возможно, он и тебе откажет, а мне-то уж точно! Понимаешь, Шкипер, когда наш мозг определяет кого-то как «врага», то мы всеми сознательными и бессознательными силами удерживаем себя от сотрудничества с ним и обмену информацией!  
      — Именно поэтому я не хочу ему снова звонить!  
      — Ты сам себе противоречишь. Ганс на самом деле может быть нам полезен, особенно сейчас.  
      — Он полезен блять как нунчаки! Все время надо следить, чтобы другой конец не въебал тебе по затылку!!!  
      — Ну, ты, кажется, с ними неплохо управляешься, — улыбнулся Ковальски. — Просто вспомни, как ты это делаешь, и примени навыки к Гансу.  
      — Лаааадно! — фыркнул Шкипер с издевательской интонацией, от которой Ковальски почему-то едва заметно вздрогнул. — Пообещаю отпиздить его нунчаками, если не захочет колоться.  
      Ученый выключил голографический экран и уставился вперёд, в противоположный угол палатки. На Рико он не смотрел. Затем снова включил и принялся рассматривать патент. Рико со своего угла было не видно экран, но затем первый лейтенант сам пробормотал, качая головой:  
      — Сыворотка Ковальски!..  
      Потом он закрыл экран. Снова уставился в стенку. Затем медленно, с неохотой повернулся к Рико:  
      — Ну и как оно тебе, психопат, побывать на моем месте?..  
      Рико менее всего ожидал такого вопроса. Он недоуменно таращился на Ковальски, пытаясь понять, о чем он.  
      — Ах, ну да, ты ведь знал ее сколько, неделю? — ледяные глаза, казалось, испускали колючие стрелы, которые пронзали сердце Рико всякий раз, когда Ковальски удостаивал его взглядом. — Но все равно, с твоих слов я понял, что вы были близки. Тебе, Рико, понравилось быть на моем месте, а? Понравилось быть на месте человека, которого внезапно собирается убить его любимый?..  
      Рико ошарашенно уставился на Ковальски, но тот неверно интерпретировал его мысль. Его щеки слегка порозовели, когда он пояснил:  
      — Конечно, я не имел в виду, что влюблен в тебя, идиот. Но ты был моим другом, следовательно, в весьма большой степени подходил под категорию «любимые люди».  
      — А!.. — возглас вырвался непроизвольно, но затем Рико отвел взгляд. «Был» приземлилось в него снежным комом, вогнавшим предыдущие ледяные стрелы поглубже.  
      Проблема была в том, что… Рико нисколько не злился на Арлин. Несмотря на то, что она чуть не убила Шкипера. Ну и его тоже.  
      Описать то, что он почувствовал, когда понял, что ее ошибка в выступлении была не ошибкой, а результатом тонкого расчета, можно было одним словом. И слово это было «Вау!».  
      Узнать тот факт, что это Арлин, его Арлин, чуть не прикончила его на лайнере Блоухола, удвоило эту реакцию.  
      В пустыне у Рико почти встал, когда он понял, что Арлин оказалась намного, намного, намного круче, чем казалась ему вначале.  
      И все детали мозаики встали на места. Почему она так гладила его спину. Почему расспрашивала о шраме у Прапора. Почему однажды назвала его «подрывник», хотя его должность на фестивале ограничивалась «пиротехником».  
      В тот момент Рико был настолько возбужден, что даже забыл о своей ночи и своем утре.  
      При этом Рико прекрасно понимал, что Арлин придется убить. Просто потому, что она хочет убить их.  
      И он вполне осознавал, что она воспользовалась им, что едва ли он нравился ей с самого начала (может, просто больше, чем Прапор?..), и что, скорей всего, все ее чувства были лишь искусной игрой. Вероятно, Арлин не любила его ни одной секунды своей жизни.  
      Всё это «Я думала о тебе, когда ошиблась»… О, она думала о нем в тот момент! Но она не ошиблась. И вот именно это, это безумное, яркое, яростное живое существо Рико полюбил и будет любить всем сердцем, даже когда самой Арлин уже не станет.  
      При мысли о том, что он был с этой женщиной несколько дней, Рико становилось теплее, словно он слышал гул далекого пожара, а ветер доносил до него слабые потоки огненного тепла.  
      Стена огня вернулась на один миг при виде Шкипера.  
      А при мысли об Арлин он словно бы чувствовал ее приближение.  
      Рико смотрел на злобно и холодно глядящего на него Ковальски, и ему хотелось обнять его, погладить и извиняться сколько угодно долго, пока тот его не простит. Но Ковальски точно никогда не простит его, если Рико скажет, что от того, что Арлин попыталась его убить, он влюбился в нее по-настоящему.  
      — Я… я совсем не против, что вы со Шкипером вместе, — выговорил Рико, сам не особенно веря своим словам. «Сейчас не против. Теперь не против. На самом деле — не знаю. Может быть… почти не против. Вы-то будете вместе, а я с Арлин — нет». — Просто мне… Мне показалось, что вы нас бросите… — он вздохнул, понимая, насколько это жалко звучит, но через силу добавил: — Бросите меня.  
      Ковальски вытаращился на него, затем безрадостно усмехнулся:  
      — Мда. А вот Шкипер, похоже, боялся, что бросишь нас ты. Не то чтобы он говорил это прямо, но некоторые мысли просто висят в воздухе, сам знаешь.  
      — Прости меня?.. — Рико попытался поймать его взгляд, но словно бы наткнулся на ледяную преграду. — Пожалуйста? Может, не прямо сейчас, а когда-нибудь?..  
      Ковальски покачал головой и скривился.  
      — Не могу. Даже несмотря на то, что ты спас Шкиперу жизнь, как он утверждает. Я в том песке ничерта не видел. Мало того, что ты пытался меня убить, так ты еще и в целом виноват в текущей ситуации, в смысле… — он осекся. — Ну, не то чтобы только ты, конечно, эта психопатка рано или поздно нас бы нашла, да и, как я теперь понимаю, инициатором идеи лечить ее сывороткой был Прапор, а не ты, но все равно… — он медленно прикрыл глаза и так же медленно их открыл. Посмотрел на Рико пронзительно-печальным взглядом и произнес: — Ты умер для меня сегодня, Рико. Я больше никогда не смогу считать тебя своим другом.  
      Ковальски отвернулся и уставился в стену. Затем повернулся на бок, так, чтобы Рико вообще не было видно его лица — только затылок с не до конца стертой кровью на светлых волосах. На боку его плечи особенно выдавались, а талия казалась еще тоньше, чем обычно. Длинные ноги в полусгоревших штанах были по колено погружены в кислородную камеру.  
      Если бы мог, Рико бы отдал Ковальски свою стену огня, чтобы та уничтожила для него сегодняшнее утро.  
      «Может, это было не от слез. Может, это пустынный дух забрал ее у меня. Забрал мой огонь».  
      Лютый, безумный ужас снова охватил Рико. Это был как анти-огонь. Тьма, паника и страх.  
      — Ковальски, — прошептал Рико, но достаточно громко, чтобы он услышал. — А ты разве не собирался и себе стереть память об этом?..  
      — Чтобы еще раз на это попасться, когда ты снова съедешь с катушек?! — фыркнул он. — Ну уж нет. Я бы и рад забыть чувства, но, к сожалению, мастер забвения у нас только ты. Даже если ты бы поклялся так никогда не делать, твоим клятвам и обещаниям грош цена. И никакие Шкиперовы камни не помогают!..  
      Рико сжался и подтянул колени к груди. Раны заныли с новой силой, спина горела.  
      «Уже нет, Ковальски. Уже нет».  
      Он сглотнул кислую слюну во рту и перекатил камни. Раз-два-три-четыре.  
      «Ты был мерзким мальчишкой, Ричард».  
      Рико задохнулся от страха, настолько сильного, что он не мог даже взглянуть в его сторону. Он не знает, чего боится, поскольку не осмеливается приблизиться. Не может еще раз вспомнить то, что произошло в пустыне. Это так… это так…  
      — Может, я болен?.. — предположил Рико. — Я правда… я не знаю, что на меня нашло…  
      — Вау, — хмыкнул Ковальски. — Суд такое оправдание не примет.  
      — Но ты же не суд.  
      — Может, ты заткнёшься?.. — в тон ему предложил Ковальски. — Не могу сказать, что беседы с тобой способствуют моему восстановлению.  
      Рико замолчал, но его хватило буквально на пару минут. Он внезапно осознал, что без стены огня ему не на что смотреть. Нечему радоваться. Нечем успокаиваться. Без стены огня у него есть только черная тьма, которая вот-вот поглотит его сознание, но пока он говорит, звуки — словно маленькие огни, хотя раньше Рико они совсем не нравились, но сейчас у него не было выбора. Пока он говорил, он мог отвлечься от надвигающейся на него черной волны ужаса.  
      — Знаешь, я… я не первый раз в жизни вижу Лотос Смерти.  
      — И что? — фыркнул ученый. — Да, мне Шкипер рассказывал, как вы ходили в тот патруль в Сахаре.  
      — Нет, нет, я к тому, что я видел его раньше. До Сахары, — Рико заморгал, потому что это воспоминание, оно пришло недавно, и он не понимал, к какому оно вообще времени относилось, но это точно был не сон. Он видел Лотос Смерти, один, он висел в воздухе, а небо было довольно пасмурным, совсем не как в Сахаре, но Рико разглядел тусклые блики на его сверкающей крутящейся части, а затем Лотос скрылся в облаках, на северо-запад.  
      — Слушай, Рико, мне плевать. С какой стати ты вдруг раскочегарил свое сопло?!  
      «Хватит меня бить, — подумал Рико, сильнее сжимаясь, хотя от этого спина болела сильнее. — Я не могу теперь не говорить. Если я начну снова молчать, черная волна убьёт меня… Навсегда… Ковальски, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прости меня!..»  
      — Я не могу молчать, — внезапно резко произнес Рико. — Стена огня исчезла. Если замолчу, меня поглотит тьма.  
      Ковальски медленно, с усилием повернулся на бок, лицом к Рико, и подпер голову локтем.  
      — Вот как. Значит, ты теперь лишен своего чудесного дара забвения и вынужден постоянно развевать хавальник, чтобы не свихнуться от экзистенциального ужаса? — Голубые глаза хоть и горели интересом, но все равно были холодны. — И ты своим признанием предлагаешь мне поддерживать с тобой вражескую беседу, поскольку никому не ведомо, во что ты превратишься, когда эта так называемая «тьма» тебя поглотит?  
      — Эээ… да.  
      Ковальски моргнул.  
      — Набери в интернете: «Телефон доверия горячая линия по суициду». Позвони по указанному номеру, надень наушники и говори.  
      Рико уставился на Ковальски, а тот саркастически улыбнулся и внезапно достал из рюкзака, на котором лежал, пистолет. Так быстро, будто тот лежал сверху, а не в кармане.  
      — Двинешься в мою сторону — прострелю тебе ногу. Если это не поможет, прикончу.  
      И отвернулся обратно.  
      Рико шокировано смотрел на его спину, а потом заплакал. Он старался делать это бесшумно, а в голове только билось жалкое: «Прости-прости-прости-прости-прости».


	41. Операция «Адский Котёл» II: Подозрения

      — Первым делом хочу прояснить, что я понятия не имею, о чем ты толкуешь, Шкипер, — спокойно произнес Ганс, глядя командиру в глаза. — Во-вторых, та вещь, о которой я понятия не имею, может запускаться исключительно вручную. То есть ее использование предполагает суицид того, кто «нажимает на кнопку».  
      — Но как же… — Шкипер нахмурился. — Как же презентация?.. Там было наглядно показано, что МК-42-зет можно активировать на расстоянии.  
      Ганс задумался.  
      — Честно говоря, понятия не имею. В презентации была же другая модель. А то, о чем я ничего не знаю, может активировать только одновременное нажатие пяти живых человеческих пальцев, принадлежащих одному и тому же человеку, и именно тому, к чьей руке прикреплен этот неизвестный объект. Во избежание, так сказать, «случайного запуска».  
      — Ганс, завязывай с дипломатическим языком, если этот канал прослушивается, все и так уже поняли, о чем мы, и что ты в курсе.  
      — И тем не менее, в случае чего, мой голос не будет записан как разглашающий тайны, поскольку я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, Шкипер.  
      — Лаадно. Слушай, а зачем такая секретность?  
      — В смысле?..  
      — Зачем МК-42-зет был показан другим не таким, какой он на самом деле?  
      Ганс пожал плечами.  
      — Чтобы те, кто знали правду, могли отличить блеф от не блефа. Потому что официальная структура этой загадочной вещи вписана во все протоколы допуска, сканирования и безопасности, тогда как об истинном виде этой конструкции знает крайне ограниченное количество людей. Родина этого оружия также стала родиной немалого количества террористов-смертников, можно предположить, что официальные власти подумывали отправить их с этой вещью в полезные страны.  
      — В общем, если бы ты хотел совершить теракт при своем отсутствии, ты бы не смог воспользоваться МК-42-зет?  
      — Почему нет? Я, кажется, только что говорил о террористах-смертниках.  
      — Но Арлин приехала одна… — пробормотал Шкипер. Хотя нельзя исключать, что она имела помощника и общалась с ним только по телефону, а теперь он ждет не дождется финального костра… Он вздохнул. — Я в пустыне на фестивале Огненный человек. Если бы ты был террористом, какой бы теракт ты совершил?  
      Ганс демонстративно задумался.  
      — Пожалуй, я бы начал с захвата научной лаборатории. Потом заставил бы их изобрести штуку, которая уничтожает все похожие предметы в мире. И уничтожил бы все машины с бензиновым топливом.  
      — Чтооо? — рявкнул Шкипер. — Ты в своем уме, Модник, что блять за экотеррор? И я говорю про фестиваль! Если бы ты был на этом фестивале, какой бы теракт ты совершил?! По отношению к людям?! Если бы ты был Блоухолом?!  
      Ганс прикрыл правый глаз, задрал голову вверх и изобразил нечто вроде хихиканья. Шкипер пожалел, что не может сейчас оказаться рядом с ним и двинуть ему в рыло. Затем сотрудник госбезопасности убрал руку и серьёзно взглянул на Шкипера:  
      — Мне нужно подумать об этом пять минут. Может даже пятнадцать. Я не в курсе, что такое фестиваль Огненный человек.  
      Он перезвонил только через полчаса, и Шкипер опять пожалел, что он не рядом, потому что Ганс нихрена не «думал о задаче» — он отправился в кафе, заказал себе огромный десерт с фруктами и сливками и жрал его. Ганс снова прикрыл правый глаз и выдал:  
      — Был бы я Одноглаз, я б вкусил бы мёд! А заместо б копья юзал огнемёт!  
      — Ты, блять, пьяная сволочь, хорош мне блять песни петь! — вытаращился Шкипер, не понимая, что за ересь несет этот говнюк.  
      — Что за молодежь пошла, никакого образования! — фыркнул Ганс. — Ладно. Судя по тому, как расположена стоянка фестиваля, и тот факт, что в землю там порой заранее делают «закладки»… В общем, будь я Блоухолом, я бы взорвал стоянку по периметру и наблюдал бы с дрона, как будут метаться в панике людишки, запертые в кольце огня. В ночи это зрелище должно быть особенно прекрасно. Можно еще запустить несколько дронов-брызгалок, заправив их бензином, прямо над толпой, когда они будут смотреть сжигание чучела Огненного человека. После хватит одной искры от сигареты, чтобы повторить почти такую же тусовку «огненных людей».  
      Шкипер прихуевши смотрел на это крашеное чучело, преспокойненько себе облизывающего горку сливок с сиропом на ложке.  
      «Надо будет держать его от Рико подальше».  
      — Но если взрывчтака в земле, то это легко проверить, — спокойно произнес Ганс. — Уверен, Ковальски сможет получить доступ к ежедневным фотоотчетам со спутников и посмотреть, не было ли до фестиваля закладки взрывчатки. Прорыть подземные ходы они не могли, я проверил, в этой пустыне недостаточно твердый грунт, они бы обрушились от понаехавших машин. С другой стороны, разложить взрывчатку по периметру, пока все заняты разглядыванием горящего человека — вполне реально.  
      — Но на это потребуется дофига людей!  
      — Ну, насколько я понимаю, Дырка не стеснен в средствах.  
      Шкипер качнул головой.  
      — Нет. Будь это так, Арлин не удирала бы от нас с добычей…  
      — Арлин — это та, кто сперла сыворотку? — уточнил Ганс. — Воистину, блин, гарем Одноглазого! Или их стоит называть валькириями?  
      — Много чести, — буркнул Шкипер, хотя в случае Арлин это было весьма справедливо. — Но тот факт, что она свалила, не дождавшись финального шоу, наводит меня на подозрения.  
      — Не обязательно, Шкиппи. Если бы я что-то спиздил у тебя, я бы тоже удирал со всех ног, шоу можно и по трансляции глянуть.  
      — Но она свалила на Лотосе Смерти! — Шкипер прижал руку к лицу. — У нас пять с половиной часов до начала этой херни!  
      — Ладно, тогда все-таки гарем. Джа-ша-ма-ха-видья, — по слогам произнес Ганс какую-то околесицу. — Это десять воплощений супруги Шивы, индийского бога разрушений. Ваша Арлин это, значится, Кали, сжигающая невежество и все остальное за компанию, а моя, вероятно, Багала-Мукхи, парализующая врагов шантажом, и, хм, порой шокером.  
      — Ты что несешь, бухой ублюдок?! — у Шкипера прям руки чесались познакомить физиономию Ганса с этим его десертом поближе.  
      — Я вовсе не пьян, — заявил Ганс, ухмыляясь. — Ну, почти. Понимаешь ли, Шкипер, последний год я был занят тем, что подбирал себе религию с наиболее выгодным вариантом загробной жизни…  
      — Пиздец, Ганс, даже я знаю, что это так не работает. Если у тебя нет других вариантов теракта, то заткнись и займись делом.  
      — Если бы ты раньше упомянул, что агент Блоухола ускользнул от тебя на Лотосе Смерти… и, ммм, полагаю, это она же владеет МК-42-зет?.. То я бы сказал, что при такой экипировке ей ничего не стоит вернуться и устроить «Охоту на муравейник», поскольку лупа у нее, так сказать, знатная.  
      Шкипер моргнул.  
      — Откуда _ты_ знаешь, что это такое? Могу поклясться, что ты сосну от елки не отличишь!  
      — Разные отверстия назначения, — Ганс захихикал непонятно с чего. — Ладно, если серьезно, то о появлении Лотоса Смерти ты можешь сообщить местным властям. Хотя, конечно, лучше приложить какую-нибудь фотку; учитывая контингент фестиваля, заявление о «летающей тарелке» в небесах может не быть принято всерьез.  
      Шкипер постарался сохранить спокойное лицо, но внутренне офигел. Ему и в голову не пришло, что это не просто «можно», а вообще-то «необходимо» сделать! Лотос Смерти — оружие массового поражения, по крайней мере, в густой толпе непременно станет таким!..  
      «Вот только… В США уже лет тридцать как действует закон о недопустимости анонимных сообщений. Если кто-то из них позвонит 911, они моментально спалят свои телефоны и свое присутствие…»  
      — Я могу попросить Беки и Стейси позвонить, — спустя десять минут отозвался подъехавший Прапор, которого Шкипер отправил за брошенным ими с Рико мопедом.  
      — Прапор, твои девчонки, уж прости, не произвели на меня впечатление адекватных. Хотя… может этого, хиппи-бояку?  
      — Нет, тогда лучше я попрошу Родни и Стива!  
      — Это еще кто?  
      — Они из группы «Сияющие Тараканы».  
      — Час от часу не легче. Ладно, но пусть не упоминают об этом. Видеорегистратор на машине цел? Он должен был сохранить запись Лотоса. Съезди проверь, и разбуди нашего гения и заставь его обрезать видео прежде, чем посылать. Потом иди к своим тараканам. Справишься?  
      — Так точно, Шкипер. А ты?..  
      Командир махнул рукой с телефоном.  
      — Проедусь по периметру, поищу следы заложенной взрывчатки, благо у меня есть эхолокатор.  
      Шкипер позвонил Ковальски и приказал ему добыть спутниковые снимки. На обследование периметра потребовалось два часа, но следов закопанной взрывчатки Шкипер не обнаружил. Пару раз он думал, что нашел, но при тщательном сканировании это оказывались нераскопанные чужие заначки. Прапор доложил о «Лотосе Смерти», и уже через час Шкипер заметил патрульные вертолеты, прочесывающие пустыню.  
      Если бы он догадался сделать это сразу же, был бы шанс, что они поймают Арлин, а так… Ладно, главное, что они будут охранять толпу от ее второго пришествия.  
      Однако он сильно недооценил степень взволнованности предметом: вернувшись к сцене, он заметил своих коллег, то есть бывших коллег из штата Невада, которые сканировали двадцатиметровое чучело всевозможными средствами. Рядом суетились участники фестивальной службы безопасности и одетые в зеленые рубашки волонтеры.  
      Шкипер пристально наблюдал за их действиями и в итоге счел профессиональными и благоразумными. Они просканировали деревянную статую на наличие взрывчатки, газовых капсул и прочих посторонних предметов. Они взяли пробы с пропитки, и, судя по скучающим лицам ребят с портативной лабораторией, ничего отравляющего при горении не выделилось. Они проверили центральные сцены и рассеялись.  
      Затем командир заметил двух спецназовцев, беседующих с двумя длинноволосыми мужиками. Те явно были недовольны допросом. Шкипер вдруг замер, не донеся руку до телефона. Получается, это и есть Стив и Родни? Группа «Сияющие Тараканы»? Черт!  
      В таком случае, Шкипер точно знал, что они с них требуют. Полную запись с видеорегистратора. Черт, у них хватит мозгов сказать, что карта памяти закончилась именно на том моменте?..  
      Не дожидаясь окончания разборок, Шкипер направился к стоянке их внедорожника и отогнал его подальше от представителей властей. Дырки от лазеров и впившиеся осколки гранаты могли бы показаться тем слишком подозрительными элементами декора.  
      Заодно быстренько утилизировал в ближайшем костре грязные бинты и повязки. Нечто привлекло его внимание, когда он наблюдал, как съёживаются окровавленные тряпки. Кусок пластиковой стяжки почернел, скукожился и завонял, но Шкипер абсолютно точно его видел.  
      Какого хрена у них там произошло с этим бункером?..  
      Вот интересно, что скажет Ковальски, если Шкипер попросит у него сейчас полную запись с видеорегистратора?.. Он с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу. Надо было сделать это раньше. А теперь, учитывая, что он сам отдал его Ковальски и попросил обрезать видео с Лотосом…  
      Что-то там было не так, но, черт возьми, у него нет времени думать об этом сейчас! Ковальски, конечно, тоже гений блин! «Не думай о неизвестном бункере»! Отличное предложение!  
      Он внезапно услышал голоса и поспешно укрылся за машиной.  
      — Какой-то, извините меня, бред, сэр! Что может здесь делать «Юла»?  
      — Мы получили подтверждение со спутника, «Тарелка» реально летала здесь не больше двух часов назад. Но судя по снимкам, она улетела прочь, на восток.  
      — Хм, быть может, владелец счел мероприятие слишком низкопробным для демонстрации своей мутантской тачки?  
      — Думаешь, это шутки, рядовой?! В случае любого несанкционированного запуска Лотоса Смерти — приказ стрелять на поражение!  
      — Ага, а толку… — донеслось тихое бурчание рядового, а затем звук подзатыльника. Шкипер улыбнулся. Есть вещи, которые неизменны в любом отряде.  
      Воздушные патрули будут следить за периметром вплоть до окончания Фестиваля — это Шкипер узнал из других подслушанных переговоров. Поскольку в реквизите для финальной сцены не нашли ничего подозрительного, то основные силы разъехались, но все же Шкипер не мог успокоиться.  
      «Она знала. Маленькая психопатка знала, что мы здесь. Что мы сообщим о Лотосе Смерти… нет, вернее, так, Лотос Смерти могли увидеть просто далеко отъехавшие гражданские. Риск, что кто-то увидит, как она удирает, был. Она могла это предусмотреть».  
      «И вообще, должна была быть причина, почему она удирала. Потому что догадалась, что ноут у Ковальски отслеживаемый?.. Но Ковальски сказал, что проверял наличие ноута и Шлема после того, как мы встретили Арлин в палатке. Значит, она стащила его утром, вполне возможно, как раз когда Шкипер ушел искать ее… Но… Важно это или неважно? Могла она предугадать все эти проверки или нет?..»  
      — Ковальски, что у тебя там со снимками?  
      — Пока ничего. За последние два месяца никто ничего не копал и взрывчатку не закладывал на нынешней территории лагеря.  
      — Ладно. Я возвращаюсь. Спецназ и прочие уже свалили, у них тоже никаких идей по поводу того, что еще можно проверить. Поддержка с воздуха остается до ночи, но…  
      — Но ты все равно хочешь остаться до конца фестиваля и убедиться, что все в порядке? — ученый слабо улыбнулся. — Хорошо. Я тоже не против увидеть сожженное чучело.  
      Удивительно мрачно у него получилась последняя фраза. Вновь вспомнилась сгорающая в костре пластиковая стяжка. Почему она была среди бинтов и рваной одежды?..


	42. Операция «Адский Котёл» III: Саламандры

     — Ладно. Я возвращаюсь. Спецназ и прочие уже свалили, у них тоже никаких идей по поводу того, что еще можно проверить. Поддержка с воздуха остается до ночи, но…  
      — Но ты все равно хочешь остаться до конца фестиваля и убедиться, что всё в порядке? — Ковальски даже говорил теперь со Шкипером по-другому. Дело было не в словах, а в интонации. Обычно в его голосе звучало хвастовство и отчаянная жажда собственного превосходства и одобрения окружающих, а сейчас он как будто умолял его о чем-то, что бы не говорил. — Хорошо. Я тоже не против увидеть сожженное чучело.  
      Ковальски завершил вызов и свернул экран. Его взгляд и интонации мгновенно изменились.  
      — Ведь то, что рядом, чрезмерно много пиздит, — ледяным тоном добавил он, с отвращением глядя на Рико, — мешая мне сосредоточиться на важной задаче.  
      На этом нервы Рико не выдержали. Плевать на ожог, плевать на ногу, плевать на все остальные раны — Ковальски прав. Они не могут находиться вместе в одной палатке. Сознание шаталось между ужасом и чувством вины. Да, Рико знал, что заслужил это полностью, заслужил эту ненависть, и все эти слова, но… но почему-то это все равно казалось чертовски несправедливым с его стороны.  
      Рико поднялся, поднес ладонь ко рту… и в это время в палатку вошел Прапор.  
      — Рико, ты куда? Тебе помочь?  
      «Был бы ты так же мил со мной, если бы узнал, что я сделал? Или тоже сказал бы: «Есть вещи вне прощений»?  
      — Отлить, — произнес Рико, чувствуя неожиданно как и моральное облегчение от того факта, что ему есть с кем поговорить, и физиологическое — действительно, надо бы. Ковальски молча отвернулся к ноутбуку, ухитрившись каким-то образом сделать это оглушительно громко.  
      — Давай я помогу тебе, обопрись о мое плечо!  
      На самом деле Рико доковылял бы и так, и не с таким ранами ходил, но прикосновение к нежному, хоть и крепкому плечу мальчишки принесло больше облегчения, чем любой анестетик.  
      Он ссал, глядя на вечернее пустынное небо. В этот раз солнце село в серо-голубые облака, почти не порадовав красками заката — лишь тянулись у горизонта несколько ярко-розовых, словно открытые раны, полос. Вдали мерцали огни вертолетов. На стоянке царила суета — люди собирали лагеря, чтобы, насладившись последней феерией, сразу же уехать. Многие приехали сюда издалека и даже из других стран.  
      Прапор болтал о том, как местная полиция требовала от Стива и Родни полную запись с регистратора и восхищался предусмотрительностью Ковальски, который заранее его форматнул.  
      «Не поэтому он его форматнул, — горько думал Рико. — А потому что _перед_ погоней за Лотосом Смерти была наша утренняя поездка, и последние полчаса я чуть не умер под его к ней комментариями».  
      — Прапор, — слова тяжко легли в неожиданную тишину — парень как раз закончил рассказ.  
      — Да, Рико?  
      — А когда Шкипер говорил: «Есть вещи вне прощений»?  
      Рико застегнулся и повернулся, чтобы увидеть удивленное лицо юноши.  
      — Не знаю. Не помню, чтобы он такое говорил. — Прапор нахмурился. — И вообще, это глупость. Нет ничего непростительного, есть только то, что человек не хочет прощать.  
      Рико усмехнулся. «Ну-ну. Нашел, у кого спрашивать».  
      Мальчишка засунул руки в карманы радужной худи — к вечеру в пустыне становилось прохладно, да и чувствовалось уже наступление осени: последний день лета, последний день праздника… В прошлом году Рико даже не задумывался об этом, а сейчас все вокруг напоминало ему о неизбежном непостоянстве вещей.  
      — Скорей всего он говорил это про Ганса. Сам знаешь, как у него портится настроение, когда он с ним общается.  
      — Про Ганса?.. — Память выделила картинку: жилистый невысокий мужик, чуть повыше Шкипера, с выкрашенными в черный и оранжевый цвет волосами и татуировками в виде перьев. Старший по званию. Охуенно дерется, пиздит как дышит и немного ебанутый. Враг, хотя, в отличие от прочих из врагов, от него у Рико не возникало… как сказать, чутья. Запаха того, что он враг. Ганс был из тех людей, которые не могут быть никому ни врагом, ни другом — такие просто не знают, что это такое. Могут копировать повадки, но внимательный глаз сразу распознаёт фальшь. Гансу все равно, каким быть, он может весело болтать с человеком, с которым «дружит» десять лет, а затем подсыпать ему в чай яд и уйти, ничего при этом не почувствовав.  
      Правда, Шкипер этого совершенно не понимал. А, точно, он же еще когда-то с ним работал. Рико попытался припомнить детали. Точно. Командир считал, что Ганс его предал, и истово ненавидел его уже лет шесть. Рико похолодел от ужаса. Значит, это его ждет? Если Шкипер узнает, Рико станет его врагом?..  
      — Рико, ты что, все прослушал? Именно Ганс предположил, что Блоухол может взорвать стоянку лагеря по периметру — версия, которую при тебе проверял Ковальски со спутника, а мы со Шкипером — эхолокаторами, — мальчишка улыбнулся, лукаво взглянув на Рико исподлобья: — Кажется, Шкиперу не очень-то понравилось, что самому ему это не пришло в голову.  
      Рико мысленно вознес благодарность Гансу за его существование — сейчас он был готов говорить с кем угодно о чем угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться в палатку, где сидел Ковальски. Он протянул руку ладонью вверх в сторону юноши. Прапор поглядел на него с осуждением.  
      — Тебе нельзя, ты знаешь! И Шкипер может вернуться с минуты на минуту.  
      Рико улыбнулся — насколько мог в своем состоянии.  
      — Анестезия.  
      Прапор вздохнул.  
      — Ладно, но только одну, — он достал из внутреннего кармана худи пачку и протянул Рико одну сигарету. — Но если что — скажешь, что взял их у Стива и Родни!  
      Сладкий запах марихуаны обвился вокруг них, Рико глубоко затянулся и выдохнул дым, прочистивший нос так смачно, что пришлось высморкаться кровавыми соплями с песком.  
      — Значит, Ганс думал, что Дырка взорвет лагерь по периметру? Потому что Арлин слилась?  
      — Это была одна из версий. После того, как Шкипер вызвал полицию — ну, в смысле, Стив и Родни прислали им видео Лотоса Смерти, здесь была команда местного спецназа, они проверили Огненного Человека на скрытую взрывчатку, токсины и газ, и ничего не нашли. Из-за Лотоса Смерти вертолеты будут патрулировать местность, пока все не разъедутся. Согласно спутниковым снимкам, в последние два месяца никто не закладывал взрывчатку под землю, Ковальски сейчас проверяет июнь, но я думаю, напрасно. Если Блоухол и задумывал теракт, наверняка его исполнительницей должна была быть Арлин, а она не может вернуться… — Прапор вздохнул. — Не могу поверить, что это была она. Рико, мне так жаль…  
      Рико задумался. Вот зачем Ковальски просматривал кучу одинаковых фоток лагеря со спутника! Искал следы!  
      — А Черви?  
      — Черви? — нахмурился Прапор. — О чем ты говоришь, Рико?..  
      — Механические черви, — с наслаждением произнес Рико, чувствуя, как тело наливается приятной муторностью, уничтожающей боль. — Саламандры.  
      — Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
      — Механический Червь, — произнес Рико, включая экран телефона и демонстрируя изображение. Прапор подошел ближе. — Управляемый дистанционно робот… — Как сложно, и как приятно говорить вслух — такие крепкие, связующие с реальностью звуки!.. — Созданный для прокладки подземных тоннелей на больших глубинах. Километр и больше вниз. Выдерживает большое давление, часто используется в океане.  
      — И? — мальчишка заморгал, рассматривая изображения. — Я не очень в этом разбираюсь, прости.  
      Рико улыбнулся и втянул в себя последнюю дозу марихуаны. Затем тщательно затушил бычок о ботинок, сунул в карман и протянул руку.  
      — Рико, ты же знаешь, что тебе больше нельзя, — замялся Прапор. — Ты пытаешься отвлечь мое внимание?  
      — Нет. Просто мне больно. — «Просто я хочу упороться, потому что не могу дальше существовать, а от травы я засыпаю, господи, как я хочу заснуть и не видеть снов!». — А саламандры вполне реальны. Их диаметр всего лишь полтора метра без ножек.  
      Прапор огляделся по сторонам. Сумерки почти сгустились. Он вытащил ещё одну сигарету и протянул Рико.  
      — Только пожалуйста, не спались! Шкипер меня убьёт, если узнает!  
      Рико хмыкнул и спрятал сигарету в карман. Это на потом.  
      — Саламандры доступны. Со спутника дыру в полтора метра не разглядишь, учитывая, что они срут, где ходят.  
      — Что?!..  
      На мгновение Рико испытал гнев, что приходится объяснять такие простые вещи, но затем вспомнил, что сейчас говорить — его единственное спасение.  
      — Если… Блоухол… не взрывал лагерь по периметру, а запустил саламандр? _Под лагерь_. Вниз. На километр.  
      — Но в таком случае взрыв просто не будет иметь смысла, Рико.  
      — Будет. Если саламандры были там уже неделю и рыли в нужном месте. Они построены по уникальной технологии переработки твердых пород в топливо. Именно поэтому — «саламандры». Они могут создавать пустоты под землей, перерабатывая ее. Глубоко под землей, так, что никто и не заподозрит, — горло саднило с непривычки, но это была хорошая, охуительная боль.  
      — Извини, Рико, я ничего не понимаю. Тебе стоит рассказать это Ковальски!  
      Рико вздрогнул, но в этот момент услышал звук приближающегося мопеда, и на мгновение реальность словно вспыхнула, как от фотоаппарата. Шкипер подъехал к ним и остановился.  
      — О чем трындим и почему здесь так шмонит шмалью?..  
      — Сейчас везде так, Шкипер. Что-нибудь нашел?  
      — Ничерта, — командир поставил мопед и потянулся. — У нас пиво осталось?  
      — Да, в палатке, — быстро произнес Рядовой. — Сперва послушай, что говорит Рико, потому что я ничего не понимаю. Но возможно для пива слишком рано.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — угрожающе произнес Шкипер. Он и правда выглядел, как человек, которому необходима бутылка-другая.  
      — Механический Земляной Червь, — произнёс Рико, показывая ему экран.  
      — И?  
      Рико открыл блокнот для заметок в телефоне, включил режим рисования и нарисовал схематично полукруг стоянки Фестиваля.  
      — Ганс сказал, что Блоухол взорвет стоянку по периметру, — Рико обвел внешний край стоянки. — Но это бессмысленно в конце Фестиваля, так как все люди будут находиться здесь. — Он обвел пальцем внутренний полукруг, где были сцены. — Огненный Человек будет сжигаться здесь, — он ткнул пальцем в центр неполного круга. Затем нарисовал круг, включивший сцены и эту точку. — Место скопления толпы будет здесь.  
      — Иии?  
      — Незачем тратить столько взрывчатки. Если запустить Механических Червей под землю заранее, они проделают много тоннелей прямо под скоплением толпы. Затем достаточно будет двух-трех направленных взрывов — а саламандры могут это сделать — чтобы весь сектор поражения просел вниз. — Синие глаза Шкипера расширились. — После этого не надо будет больше ничего поджигать. Сцены и толпа вместе с Огненный Человеком провалятся под землю — достаточно четырёх-шести метров, чтобы образовались хаос, пожары, паника, давка и смерть.  
      Шкипер смотрел на обведенный пальцем Рико круг приоткрыв рот.  
      — Н-но Рико… у нас нет доказательств… в смысле, как определить, он мог использовать Червей, а мог не использовать… И до начала сожжения — меньше двух часов…  
      Рико пожал плечами.  
      — Если бы я… хотел устроить теракт так, чтобы никто ничего не заметил… Я бы поступил так. Это… незаметнее. Черви дороги, но не запрещены, их легко можно было провезти на фестиваль, в отличие от количества взрывчатки, достаточного, чтобы взорвать весь лагерь. Также они не идентифицируются стандартными эхолокаторами, так как работают слишком глубоко под землей. К тому же не будет вероятности случайного обвала грунта в незапланированное время.  
      Шкипер в ахуе таращился то на него, то на схему, изображенную им.  
      — Но у нас ничерта нет доказательств!..  
      Рико подумал и произнёс:  
      — Арлин умна.  
      — Но… но… — Шкипер нахмурился. — А другие варианты?  
      — Шкипер, ты уже спрашивал варианты у Ковальски и у Ганса. Вариант Рико ничем не хуже, кроме того, что он… непроверяем, — произнес Прапор, не менее шокировано глядя на схему. — Рико, неужели ты веришь, что Арлин способна на такое?..  
      — «Психопату мирового масштаба — психопатка мирового масштаба» — процитировал Рико.  
        
      — Ну это такое себе… Я, к примеру, могу предположить, что Блоухол захватил контроль над спутниками и во время сожжения пальнет во всех нас с орбиты, — заявил Ковальски, поджав губы. — Эта версия ничуть не менее достоверна и так же бездоказательна. С какой вообще стати Дырке тратить столько сил на это мероприятие?.. Куда как приятнее взорвать там Линкольн-Центр или Сидней-Оперу!..  
      Шкипер пристально взглянул на первого лейтенанта. Это был такой же взгляд, которым он одарил Рико, когда Прапор отдал ему камушек.  
      Затем командир тяжко вздохнул, включил телефон и нажал кнопку вызова.  
      — На удивление разумное предположение, — заявило голографическое изображение Ганса. — Кстати говоря, легко проверяемое профессиональным эхолокатором в режиме глубокого зондирования электромагнитной активности, если включишь над нужной областью и прогуляешься, сразу поймешь, сканирует на пять километров вниз.  
      — Откуда у нас тут взяться профессиональному эхолокатору?! — взвыл Шкипер. — Это тебе не археологические раскопки!  
      — Блять, а я тут причем? — возмутился Ганс. — Просто съебитесь уже со своего праздника смерти и насладитесь трансляцией на пути в аэропорт!  
      — Ганс, тут около восьмидесяти тысяч гражданских!  
      Ганс сложил руки на груди и ехидно исподлобья взглянул на Шкипера:  
      — Мне казалось, ты не любишь хиппи.  
      Рико заметил, как сжалась в кулак ладонь командира. Похоже ему явно не хватало возможности кинуть в их собеседника что-нибудь тяжелое. Но Шкипер просто нахмурился, вздохнул и завершил вызов, не попрощавшись.  
      Затем обвел взглядом всех по очереди: Ковальски, Прапора, Рико.  
      — Значит так. У нас два часа до начала чертовой церемонии. Ковальски, варианты добычи профессионального эхолокатора в данных условиях?  
      Ученый вздрогнул, его глаза загорелись, а пальцы забегали по клавиатуре. Да и сам Рико как-то встряхнулся. Услышать привычную речь командира перед операцией… Рико видел, как они все подобрались, встряхнулись и замерли в ожидании приказов и действий, даже сам Шкипер. Рико внезапно подумал, что они неправильно одеты, Прапор в своей радужной худи с рогом на голове, полулежащий Ковальски в одеяле, с кислородной камерой на ступнях и ноутбуком на бедрах, и Рико в черно-красной запасной кожаной куртке и кожаных штанах. И правда, какое-то сборище хиппи, только Шкипер одет в привычный камуфляж, что делает его самым непривычным в этой обстановке человеком… вот только Шкипер способен сделать всех вокруг «непривычными», поскольку _они_ выглядят не так, как он. Рико ощутил жгучее желание переодеться в форму, которой у него с собой не было.  
      — Штуки такого уровня не входят в арсенал спецназа, так что грабить наших коллег бессмысленно. Но я думаю, _одолжив_ у них кое-какое оборудование, я смогу усилить проникающую мощность нашего. Не на пять километров, конечно, но метров на сто-сто пятьдесят. Если под нами и впрямь роятся Механические Черви, такого расстояния вполне достаточно, чтобы не вызвать случайный обвал грунта, создавая необходимые пустоты для подобного теракта. Однако мне понадобится… — ученый с негодованием и досадой взглянул на свои ноги, скованные кислородной камерой, — мобильность.  
      — О, я знаю, где можно добыть передвижное кресло! — радостно произнес Прапор.  
      — Надеюсь, оно не будет похоже на единорога! — фыркнул Ковальски с привычной высокомерной интонацией.  
      — Отлично! — рявкнул Шкипер. — Ковальски, список необходимой тебе дряни и где ее достать! Рико! — Рико вздрогнул. — Как поживает твоя мобильность?  
      — К бою готов, сэр! — Рико вытянулся по струнке, щелкнув пятками и практически не почувствовал боли в ноге и в спине.  
      — Пойдешь со мной, мне понадобится прикрытие! Прапор, на тебе — обеспечение мобильности Ковальски, а затем — свертывание лагеря, как только Ковальски соберёт нужный эхолокатор! Двадцать минут на исполнение, начали!  
        
      Уже полностью стемнело, когда Рико с безумным удовольствием вырубил троих мужчин, скучавших у стоянки фестивальной полиции, даже не почувствовав особого напряжения. Даже когда один оказался проворнее товарищей, и Рико едва успел перехватить его руку с оружием. Мужчина врезал Рико по простреленной ноге, это было больно, но куда больнее было бы оставаться в палатке с Ковальски. Рико с наслаждением ударил противника в кадык, и лишь приказ Шкипера не позволил ему его добить. Это было бы так прекрасно…  
      — Сгоняй пока к сценам, разведай обстановку. Мне надо знать, с каким реально количеством толпы мы имеем дело. Какую площадь они занимают, помнишь, как считать?  
      — Да, — ответил Рико. — Я поеду.  
      Шкипер снова странно на него взглянул, и Рико поспешил убраться. Когда он вернулся, они все уже были в палатке, Ковальски приделывал что-то из украденного Шкипером к его телефону, в конструкцию также входила спутниковая тарелка, мини-дрон, спертый ноутбук и еще какие-то непонятные девайсы.  
      Шкипер помогал ему, затем в палатку зашел Рядовой и сказал, что пригнал кресло.  
      Глаза Ковальски стали слегка круглыми, когда Прапор втащил его в палатку. Это было обычное электрическое инвалидное кресло… Ключевое слово — «было». Кто-то славно оттюнинговал эту конструкцию, превратив ее в нечто вроде стула с подлокотниками и спинкой из торчащих во все стороны мечей. Хорошо хоть не заточенных.  
      — Прапор, что это за хрень?!  
      — Кресло из мечей. Единственное инвалидное кресло, что видел за время фестиваля. Я сказал, что Ковальски подвернул ногу, и мне тут же выдали его в аренду до конца вечера. Люди здесь очень добрые и щедрые.  
      — Ладно, это лучше, чем ничего, — вздохнул Ковальски. — Поможешь мне перебраться?  
      — Конечно, — нежно произнес Шкипер. — Рико, давай-ка вместе.  
      Ковальски вздрогнул, когда Рико коснулся его, но промолчал. Они пересадили ученого на кресло и зафиксировали ноги на подножке.  
      — Пульт хоть работает? — поинтересовался Шкипер.  
      — Да вроде, — Ковальски бегло проверил функционал электронного пульта на подлокотнике. — Как паршиво чувствовать себя инвалидом!  
      — Брось, у тебя весьма зловещий вид с этими железками за спиной, — ухмыльнулся Шкипер, накидывая одеяло на его ноги с кислородной камерой. — Еще кота вместо ноутбука на колени, и будешь выглядеть как настоящий злодей.  
      — Ноутбук куда зловещее будет выглядеть, когда дело касается Ковальски, — заметил Прапор, и ученый слабо улыбнулся.  
      — Господа, не расслабляемся. Ковальски, ты закончил курочить телефон своей адской конструкцией?  
      — Почти, — ученый отъехал к раскладному столику, где она лежала. Какое-то время он работал, прося иногда Прапора или Шкипера что-то подать.  
      Рико внезапно пришла в голову еще одна идея.  
      — Что, если я пока найду нам одежду? В смысле, реквизирую?  
      Шкипер непонимающе обернулся к нему.  
      — Нам понадобится одежда местной службы безопасности, а лучше — спецназа. Некоторые еще остались здесь, я видел. Если Черви действительно под землей, никто не примет команд от гражданских.  
      — Это преждевременно! — отрезал Ковальски. — Мы пока ничего не знаем наверняка.  
      — Да, Рико не стоит заранее вырубать людей, может, все и обойдётся, — поддержал его Прапор.  
      Шкипер развел руками. Кажется, он вполне одобрял план Рико.  
      — Прости, компадре, но, пожалуй, я соглашусь с пацифистами. Мы сейчас не в лучшей форме, не хочу, чтобы ты в одиночку, без прикрытия на кого-то нападал. Отдохни, у нас мало времени, а в худшем раскладе у нас его будет просто катастрофически мало.  
        
      — Блять!.. — спустя четверть часа выдохнул Шкипер, глядя на зернистое, полное помех изображение на спиженном ноутбуке, стоящим на коленях Ковальски. Тот был подсоединен к его телефону и направленной вниз тарелке, красовавшейся на вершине его кресла из мечей. Сварганенный на скорую руку усилитель стандартного эхолокатора достал только до пятидесяти метров, но этого оказалось достаточно.  
      Тоннели. Сотни тоннелей, нарытых Червями за последние семь дней. И они находились прямо под ними. Под ними — и под толпой в восемьдесят тысяч человек, которая сейчас, безмятежно болтая и распевая песни, сновала вокруг них. Сгустилась ночь, люди вокруг были взбудоражены, наслаждаясь сиянием огня и предвкушая финальное зрелище. Начало последних выступлений было уже в разгаре, Рико слышал отдаленные усиленные микрофонами голоса выступающих с главной сцены.  
      — Ковальски, как определить площадь взрыва? В смысле, где границы у этой чертовой ямины?!  
      — Это невозможно сделать быстро, Шкипер. Нам придется медленно ехать от этой точки и постоянно сканировать землю, пока пустоты не закончатся. Там-то, вероятно, и будут сами Черви, запрограммированные взорвать опоры, когда наберется достаточное количество людей… нет, полагаю, как только начнется сожжение чучела.  
      Они все посмотрели на двадцатиметровую скульптуру человечка. В прошлый раз он был просто человечек, а в этот раз — в круге, символизирующем Калачакру — колесо Времени.  
      — Сколько времени до сожжения чучела? — Шкипер озирался по сторонам. Вокруг было полно народа, все пели, болтали, танцевали или просто пили и наблюдали за остальными. Даже представители службы безопасности расслабились, Рико еще раньше, когда они со Шкипером воровали детали, слышал объяснительную речь организаторов по поводу вертолетов и встревожившего многих появления спецназа.  
      — Пятьдесят семь минут, если они начнут вовремя.  
      — Что?! Так мало?!..  
      — Вообще-то сделать за час усиленный эхолокатор — это очень быстро…  
      — Я не о том! Как мы эвакуируем эту толпу за час? Ковальски, варианты?  
      Ученый задумался, прикусив палец. Он смотрел то на Огненного человека, то на толпу. Побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Затем поднял голову на Шкипера.  
      — Слушай, а зачем нам вообще их эвакуировать?  
      — В смысле? Затем, чтобы они не свалились в Адский Котёл, что приготовили для них Дырка и Арлин!  
      — Нет-нет, я не про это, мой командир. Незачем их эвакуировать. Достаточно просто переместить.  
      — Ты предлагаешь реквизировать рупор и вежливо попросить восемьдесят тысяч человек сдвинуться немного влево? — едко произнес Шкипер.  
      — Нет, мой командир, — Ковальски посмотрел на него так, что если бы Рико раньше не знал про их… секс, то сейчас бы точно заподозрил неладное. А вот Прапор похоже совершенно не заметил. — Если мы объявим ЧС через рупор, будет паника, давка и все такое. Поэтому я предлагаю передвинуть чучело.  
      — Что?! — изумился Прапор.  
      — Вместо «Горящего Человека» у нас будет «Бегущий Человек», Шкипер. Мы придадим скульптуре мобильность с помощью аннексированных мутанских машин и попросту поедем на север. Так, чтобы все желающие наблюдать его сожжение потянулись за нами. Таким образом толпа сама сойдет с заготовленной площади.  
      Шкипер удивленно хихикнул, а затем уже широко и хищно улыбнулся.  
      — Фестиваль «Сбежавший Человек», а что, мне нравится! Отлично, Ковальски! Миссия «Сбежавший человек», начали! Прапор, с угоном транспорта справишься? Ковальски, дуй к скульптуре, определи, как именно лучше ее мобилизовать. Рико, пойдешь со мной, придется-таки прикинуться местным спецназом. В смысле… — он вдруг задумался, оглядывая толпу. Благодаря огням видимость была неплохая, но пустыня была абсолютно плоской, и толпы хиппи превращались в живые заслоны. Многие сидели у тематических костров — например, был костер курящих марихуану, а был — нудистов, хотя даже Рико считал, что сперва им пришлось хорошенько надраться, чтобы комфортно чувствовать себя голышом в пустыне ночью, а кое-кто поднадрался уже так изрядно, что мирно клевал у костров носом или лежал на более трезвых товарищах. На лице командира промелькнуло выражение беспомощности, но затем Шкипер взял себя в руки и резко помрачнел: — Нет, без введения в курс дела организаторов у нас ничего не получится.  
      — Но нас разве так не разоблачат?..  
      — Прапор, восемьдесят тысяч гребаных хиппи! Даже если вдруг спецназ штата Невады знает нас в лицо, блять, придётся рискнуть! — Он снова обвел взглядом видимое количество людей. — Ты посмотри на них, тут половина в говно! Что, если они просто не захотят сдвинуться с места, чтобы посмотреть на сожжение?! А некоторые — просто не смогут!!!  
      — Но как тогда?..  
      Лицо Шкипера стало еще мрачнее.  
      — Есть один вариант. Кстати, Прапор, ты со своей рожей не пойдешь с нами, равно как и Ковальски на своем металлоломе. Последнее вам задание — определить площадь будущего провала. Или хотя бы границу. А нам с тобой, Рико, придется разыграть тот же спектакль, как в Калифорнии, справишься?  
      — Так точно! — Рико с удовольствием отдал честь. Действия. Слова. Больше действий и слов, и не думать, не думать, не думать.  
      В Калифорнии им со Шкипером пришлось притвориться ожидаемым к приезду генералом и его адъютантом, поскольку тот задерживался, а действовать было необходимо немедленно.  
      Уходя, Рико бросил взгляд на Ковальски, но ученый уже уткнулся в ноутбук и не заметил этого.


	43. Операция «Адский Котёл» IV: Полковник

 

      — Полковник Ганс Дитрих фон Манк, министерство внутренней безопасности США. Кто здесь главный?! — Шкипер ткнул фактически в лицо рукой с голограммой удостоверения офицеру, скучавшему на капоте своего джипа. Судя по его виду, он полностью разделял чувства Шкипера к фестивалю и его участникам, но приказ есть приказ. Он тянул сигаретку и окидывал внимательным, но скучающим взглядом снующую толпу, пока к нему не подкрался Шкипер. Мужчина немедленно вскочил, спрыгнул с машины и отдал честь.  
      — Старший офицер Клемсон, сэр!  
      — Немедленно проведи нас к нему, да поживее!  
      Казалось, сам воздух звенит от ярости Шкипера; офицер почувствовал это и явно порадовался, что главный не он, и можно свалить ответственность за разбирательство со злобным коротышкой на старшего.  
      Рико прочел это в его глазах, когда они встретились взглядами. Сам Рико был в мундире майора, поэтому офицер отдал честь и ему. Рико молча сделал то же самое, мысленно пообещав прикончить его, если дернется как-то не так. Это всегда отлично срабатывало на посторонних.  
      Шкипер тем временем орал и ругался, заполучив в свои руки старшего офицера Клемсона, долговязого вояку с зелеными коротко стриженными волосами и довольно симпатичным лицом. Он был чем-то похож на Джулиана Ли. Его Рико тоже наградил угрожающим взглядом, хотя сейчас одного Шкипера было достаточно, чтобы запугать целый полк.  
      Дело в том, что когда они подкрались к оставшимся караулить Фестиваль спецназовцам, до командира вдруг дошло, что одной униформы мало, необходимо звание, иначе никто его слушаться не будет. Притом звание должно было быть выше, чем у всех присутствующих. А Шкипер, даже если бы его звание можно было проверить на легитимность, тоже был старшим офицером. Все это командир пояснил, матерясь в несоразмерных для ситуации, по мнению Рико, формах.  
      Когда они сперли вместо униформы пару «умных костюмов», которые хранились на стоянке местных волонтёров на случай пополнения рядов, Рико увидел, что Шкипер задает параметры костюма как униформу полковника.  
      — А где ты возьмешь айди? — спросил он.  
      В ответ на это Шкипер вновь выругался очень матерно. И только когда он произнес «Полковник Ганс Дитрих фон Манк», Рико понял, чего он так матерился. Прикидываться своим врагом… Бедный Шкипер, как ему должно быть это неприятно.  
      Интересно, каким образом у него вообще айди Ганса?.. Для этого ведь надо было спиздить его телефон и разблокировать, чтобы… Рико прищурился и понял, что на руках Шкипера два телефона. Ясно. Значит, он спер телефон у Ганса, когда с ним виделся. И ведь еще фотку надо было заменить… Впрочем, с этим наверняка справился Ковальски. Вообще, удобно — иметь айди такого высокого уровня, Рико считал, что Шкипер совершенно напрасно злится. Этот Ганс очень полезный… В смысле…  
      Ах да. Враг. Это все равно что Ковальски сейчас предложить прикинуться Рико?..  
      Ему опять стало холодно и грустно, к счастью, в полной мере ощутить эти чувства он не успел, поскольку Шкипер как раз закончил орать… в смысле, излагать ситуацию старшему офицеру Клемсону. Ах да. Тот еще был высоким. Шкипер ненавидел высоких мужчин. Хм. Кроме него и Ковальски. Ну, наверное.  
      «Полковник Ганс Дитрих фон Манк» сразу же обвинил всех присутствующих в халатности, заявив, что они «пропустили угрозу». Клемсон тут же начал оправдываться, а когда полковник заявил, что под сценами сейчас прорыты тоннели, которые обрушат всю площадку вместе со зрителями на десять метров вниз, старший офицер позеленел не только волосами, но и лицом, и испуганно выпучил глаза.  
      — Но как вы… — он запнулся. — Как _мы_ могли об этом узнать?! — он косился на изображения подземных пустот, продемонстрированных кипевшим от злости Шкипером, которые, в принципе, выглядели как посредственные черно-белые абстракции. — Наши эхолокаторы не могут сканировать почву так глубоко!  
      — Значит, надо было взять профессиональные! — рявкнул Шкипер. — Неважно! У нас меньше часа, чтобы эвакуировать долбаную восьмидесятитысячную толпу!  
      — Но как?!.. — Клемсон захлопал глазами. — И… куда?! Достаточно просто отогнать их в сторону?..  
      — А ты думаешь эти обдолбанные хиппи просто так уйдут?!.. — рыкнул Шкипер. — Позови остальных, кто здесь отвечает за безопасность и волонтёров. Сейчас каждый человек на счету. Необходимо не допустить паники. А план будет таков…  
      Рико с гордостью смотрел, как Шкипер стремительно захватывает власть над местным спецназом, службой безопасности и волонтерской организацией. Сам Рико никогда бы так не смог. Он здесь не для этого. Он здесь, чтобы обещать убить каждого, кто посмотрит на «полковника Ганса Дитриха фон Манка» с сомнением или просто недостаточно уважительно. Откровенно говоря, эта роль — защищать Шкипера — у Рико была самой любимой. Он всегда с трепетом ждал, что найдется кто-нибудь, кто не поверит ни взгляду Шкипера, ни взгляду Рико, и нападёт на них, и тогда можно будет повеселиться всласть.  
      К сожалению, такое случалось крайне редко, но, может, сейчас?..  
      Рико попытался себя одернуть, но не смог. Ему на самом деле плевать, если дело не выгорит, и сцены превратятся в Адский Котел. С его точки зрения, это будет вполне «интересно». С другой стороны, поскольку Шкипер сейчас в эпицентре этого чертового котла, то необходимо сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы этому помешать. Рико смотрел на Клемсона, пока старший офицер не заметил его и не встретился с ним взглядом. Глубокие зеленые глаза. Подозрительные зеленые глаза. Рико облизнул разбитые губы и ухмыльнулся ему. Клемсон недобро прищурился.  
      «Подойди. Подойди ближе. Скажи мне что-нибудь. Разреши тебя убить. Пожалуйста. Мне очень-очень-очень надо кого-нибудь убить».  
      ***  
  
      Офицер Китка была главой местной службы безопасности, сформированной из окрестных копов, годами обеспечивавших порядок именно на этом мероприятии, привыкших откачивать упоротых хиппи и тушить пожары. Это было хорошо, но поскольку за какую-то там пятидесятилетнюю историю фестиваля на нем не произошло ни одного теракта, от быстрых и решительных действий они поотвыкли.  
      Сейчас эта красивая высокая рыжая женщина смотрела на Шкипера и на сканы подземных пустот спокойно, но командир загривком чувствовал ее растерянность.  
      — Мы должны объявить ЧС, — она покачала головой. — Иначе… Слушайте, даже если мы передвинем статую, — она воззрилась на старшего офицера спецназа Клемсона и своих людей, которым Шкипер уже поручил этим заняться. — Многие просто слишком далеко… какова площадь поражения, вы так и не сказали, полковник Манк!  
      Шкипер поморщился. Разумеется, он не сказал. Потому что Ковальски ее еще не определил.  
      А вокруг собиралась толпа. Мобилизация Огненного Человека не прошла незамеченной, люди переглядывались, переговаривались и кучковались вокруг слишком плотно. Кто-то выступал со цены с какой-то речью, поскольку Шкипер еще не придумал, что сказать людям. Технически, мисс Китка права, но…  
      — Мы выясняем это прямо сейчас, офицер Китка, — спокойно произнес Шкипер, хотя ощущал себя вообще ни разу не спокойно. Ковальски и Прапор сейчас в самой толпе. Как быстро они сумеют эвакуироваться? Что, если не сумеют?  
      И второе — прикидываться полковником Гансом Дитрихом фон Манком было просто омерзительно. Шкипер вообще недоумевал, схуяли у него такое длинное имя, как у какого-нибудь поганого аристократа. И вообще не датское, а немецкое. А то, что его поганая фамилия означала «монах», бесило до зубной боли. «Монах», блять. Аристократ, блять.  
      — О господи, все очень просто! — рявкнул «капитан Арчи», который был не настоящим капитаном, а просто главой волонтеров. Подозрительный латиноамерикашка с темными кругами под глазами и легким акцентом. Шкипер не поставил бы такого руководить и сортиром. — Просто сказать: «В связи с чрезвычайной ситуацией сожжение Огненного Человека переносится на сотню метров южнее, просим всех участников немедленно проследовать вперед за нами».  
      — Отставить! — рявкнул Шкипер, перехватив руку мужчины, потянувшуюся к микрофонам. — Черви управляются дистанционно. Неужели ты думаешь, что Блоухол откажет себе в удовольствии пронаблюдать за делом рук своих?! Как только ты проорешь это в микрофон, он взорвет площадку, не дожидаясь начала! Клемсон! — он окрикнул третьего представителя власти, сального долговязого командира спецназа, командовавшего сейчас перевозом скульптуры. Тот обернулся, и Шкипер даже в ночном освещении почувствовал его недовольство. Плевать. — Как дела с мобилизацией?  
      — Еще минут двадцать, сэр! Скульптура тяжелая и не предназначалась для переезда, нам необходимо распределить вес по нескольким машинам, а это требует времени!  
      — Десять! — рявкнул Шкипер, затем кивнул Китке и отошел от сцен. Повернулся к Рико, безмолвно следовавшим за ним, и жестом приказал ему следить за Клемсоном. К счастью, Рико понимал его с полувзгляда.  
      Найти укромное место в толпе в самом сердце фестиваля было тяжело, поэтому Шкипер просто отошел подальше к гражданским, активировал наушник и позвонил Ковальски без экрана:  
      — Каков статус? Ты выяснил площадь поражения?  
      — Нет, но нашел одну границу. На двести метров от дальних сцен, засек Червя в режиме ожидания…  
      — На сколько?! — прошипел Шкипер, замирая от мысли, что Ковальски сейчас стоит прямо над Червем, который может взорваться в любую секунду. — Сможешь пустить сигналку?  
      — Эммм, ладно, сейчас что-нибудь сварганю…  
      — Подожди, — прошептал Шкипер. — Не сейчас. Если Дырка наблюдает…  
      — Шкипер, у нас в качестве сигналки — фейерверк. Прапор, посмотри, какого… Да, зеленого цвета. Если мы его запустим, _никто_ не заподозрит, мой командир.  
      — «Полковник фон Манк», — мрачно прошипел Шкипер. — На этот вечер.  
      — Ты взял с собой телефон Ганса?! — изумился Ковальски. — Но зачем… в смысле, похвальная предусмотрительность, я просто поражен…  
      — Ковальски, отставить бесполезную болтовню! Я сейчас поднимусь к сценам, по моей команде запустишь сигналку, чтобы я вас видел, а затем… — Шкипер вздохнул. — А затем вы с Рядовым в самом наибыстрейшем темпе валите прочь.  
      — Но как же определение других границ?..  
      — Это приказ, Ковальски. Фестиваль фестивалем, но я не могу… — Шкипер вздохнул. — Не могу рискнуть вами.  
      Молчание. Затем Ковальски сказал довольно-таки сухо:  
      — Знаешь, я бы тоже предпочел, чтобы _ты_ находился не в эпицентре предполагаемого взрыва.  
      — Поверь мне, я тоже, — огрызнулся Шкипер, возвращаясь к сценам. — Так, офицер Китка, офицер Клемсон, Арчи — внимание на толпу, сейчас мой лейтенант покажет нам внешнюю границу, где зафиксирован Червь в режиме ожидания. — И в микрофон: — Давай!  
      Зеленая ракета взвилась в воздух и погасла. Немногие обратили на неё внимание. Офицер Китка выругалась.  
      — Проклятье, граница заходит за стоянки, не только за сцены!  
      — Офицер Китка, берите своих людей и Арчи и отправьте их к границе. Обеспечьте немедленный отход толпы с площади поражения, проследите, чтобы никого не осталось.  
      — Но полковник, как вы объясните?..  
      — Уж будьте уверены, офицер Китка, объясню, — отрезал Шкипер. В любом другом случае ему бы льстило откровенное восхищение местной полицейской, но не когда она считает его полковником Гансом. — Офицер Клемсон, кто командует вертолетным патрулём?  
      — Ну, вообще-то, я, если замечу Лотос Смерти…  
      — Если Лотос и появится здесь, то только после взрыва! — рявкнул Шкипер. — Свяжитесь с патрулем и передайте канал связи на меня, — он протянул было правую руку, но затем сделал вид, что заметил что-то в толпе, развернулся и сунул Клемсону левую, включив режим обмена информацией. Блять, он чуть не спалился, подсунув ему свой телефон вместо Гансова!  
      Зато ему повезло, офицер, командующий патрулем, услышав «полковник Ганс Дитрих фон Манк, министерство внутренней безопасности США», мгновенно принял его приказ, однако Шкипер не мог не заметить нахмуренного подозрительного ебла Клемсона. Впрочем, за его спиной стоял Рико, непривычно мрачный и сосредоточенный, но когда Шкипер взглянул ему в глаза и повторил приказ «присматривать за Клемсоном», тот моргнул, подтверждая, и чуть улыбнулся.  
      Шкипер отослал их проверть скульптуру.  
      — Каков статус погрузки чучела? — спросил он, когда оба вернулись.  
      — Ну, мы сделали все, что могли, — скривился зеленоволосый спецназовец. Шкипер фыркнул. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, насколько все в Штатах цветные. До сих пор. Видимо, не привыкнет никогда.  
      — Значит, двигаем. Офицер Китка, объявите в микрофон следующее: «В связи с надвигающейся пустынной бурей сожжение Огненного Человека переносится на километр севернее, всем участникам немедленно покинуть стоянку и следовать за скульптурой вперед. Метеорологическая Служба сообщает, что буря содержит токсичные вещества, всем участникам немедленно покинуть зону поражения».  
      — Полковник Манк, разве это не объявление ЧС? — нахмурилась женщина. — И, как мне кажется, это должны сделать вы.  
      Клемсон пялился на него с подозрительной ехидцей в глазах.  
      — Не вопрос, — сухо произнес Шкипер, хотя мысленно подобрался. Одно дело прикидываться чужим именем в компании службы безопасности хиппифеста и опергруппы спецназа из пяти человек, и другое дело выйти на сцену и во всеуслышание объявить себя полковником Гансом фон Манком. Он попадет во все чертовы камеры мира! В любом другом случае Шкиперу было бы насрать, но Ганс ему нужен для будущего, а если он попадет в скандал… Шкипер строго взглянул в глаза офицеру Китке: — Правда объявление ЧС только что прибывшим чужаком, а не хорошо знакомым офицером полиции усилит панику, но… у вас же достаточно людей, чтобы этого избежать, не так ли, офицер Китка? Впрочем, нет времени на споры, я сделаю это сам…  
      — Подождите! — она остановила направившегося к сцене Шкипера. — Вы правы, полковник Манк. Это должен быть сотрудник службы безопасности Фестиваля.  
      В тот момент, когда офицер Китка забрала микрофон из рук ведущей, с запада раздался гул, а затем — налетел дым. И, разумеется, пах он не как песчаная буря, зато он под воздействием ветра стелился над головами участников, лишая все парящие вокруг дроны видимости.  
      Ранее Шкипер отдал приказ вертолётному патрулю запустить в стороне от стоянки несколько дымовых ракет, и сейчас ветер как раз начал подгонять дым к людям. Скорость ветра сыграла ему на руку — она была медленной. Достаточной, чтобы бежать, но недостаточной, чтобы паниковать.  
      По крайней мере, Шкипер надеялся на это.  
      Блоухол наверняка наблюдает за операцией через дроны. Но унюхать песчаную бурю он не сможет. Он не будет знать, что это фейк… Зато толпа… Дымовухи пахнут не слишком приятно и в темноте вполне сойдут за «токсичную песчаную бурю».  
      Реакция толпы была неспешной. Они озирались по сторонам и, несмотря на приказ службы безопасности, не спешили покидать места. Тогда Шкипер надел солнечные очки и запрыгнул на сцену.  
      — Господа, это не учение и не шутка, — его решительный голос разлетался по пространству с каким-то хрустом. — Посмотрите туда, — он указал рукой на клубящийся дым. — Этот дым будет здесь через пятнадцать-двадцать минут. Немедленно покиньте опасную зону, это песчаная буря с меловых штолен, и она токсична! Без паники поднимаемся и следуем за статуей Огненного Человека…  
      Внезапно Шкипер понял, что людям — тем, кто внизу, ничерта не видно вдали. Пустыня, мать ее, была совершенно плоской.  
      В этот момент кто-то выстрелил двумя красными петардами, изящно подсветив облако дымовух.  
      Толпа обернулась на звук, увидела дым... и припустила за Огненным Человеком. В панике.  
      Живот у Шкипера свело.  
      В любой момент Дырка может взорвать все. В любой момент. А они с офицером Киткой в эпицентре паники. Боги, какая сука запустила фейерверк?..  
      Впрочем, это отчасти сработало. За первыми паникерами припустили вторые, но служба безопасности и волонтёры успокоили толпу и сейчас помогали хипарям двигаться координированно. Шкипер наблюдал, как людское море огибает сцену под ним. Огненный Человек отъехал метров на триста (его везли на себе восемь машин, быстро передвигаться не получалось), а первые беглецы его уже обогнали. Хорошо. Может, немного паники это и хорошо.  
      Шкипер стоял на сцене и периодически отвечал на дебильные вопросы «А что случилось» одним словом: «Двигайте», но внутри он словно заледенел.  
      В любой момент.  
      Взрыв может произойти в любой момент.  
      — Полковник Манк?.. — через минут десять офицер Китка неуверенно коснулась его плеча. — Я думаю, нам тоже пора уходить.  
      — Мы должны проследить за эвакуацией, — отрезал Шкипер. Поток зрителей поредел, тут и там мелькали зеленые рубашки волонтёров и серебристые нашивки службы безопасности. Внезапно зазвонил телефон — телефон Шкипера — и тот похолодел еще больше, увидев мерзостную цветовую гамму вызова. Он специально ее настроил так, чтобы всегда знать…  
      Шкипер огляделся. Офицер Китка и один ее помощник. Куда опять делся Клемсон? В такой-то момент?.. И, если на то пошло, Рико?..  
      Он отвернулся, поправил наушник и принял вызов:  
      — Да, майор, что еще?  
      — Какой я тебе майор, сука, ты что блять творишь?!!! — Шкиперу показалось, что голова наполнилась кислотой от Гансова шипения. — Шкипер блять, мне сейчас позвонил генерал блять Альберт, чтобы блять прояснить мое местонахождение, и что _я_ блять делаю в пустыне блять Невада?!  
      — Это теракт Блоухола, майор, — ровно и четко отозвался Шкипер. — Официальное подтверждение. Площадь предполагаемого взры…  
      — Какого еще блять нахуй взрыва, Шкипер, если ты уничтожишь мою блять карьеру, какой тебе будет блять от меня толк?!  
      — Вызов по другой линии, майор, я перезвоню.  
      Шкипер выключил телефон. Да, несмотря на то, что это был Ганс, он был прав, и Шкипер чувствовал себя препогано от этого. Но у него не было другого выбора. Другой вызов был от Рико:  
      — Немедленно вали оттуда, Шкипер! — рявкнул подрывник. — Ты в зоне поражения! Бери мопед и вали!  
      Шкипер взглянул вниз. Еще оставались недошедшие хиппи, и их было слишком много, чтобы рассекать на мопеде, хотя он уже видел замыкающую линию службы безопасности и волонтеров. Офицер Китка отдала приказ своим помощникам покинуть сцену, но сама осталась со Шкипером.  
      В этот момент раздался рев мотоцикла с неожиданной стороны — сбоку, а не из толпы. Шкипер повернулся и выругался, поскольку понятия не имел, чей транспорт Рико опять аннексировал. Они угоняют чужие мотоциклы второй раз за день.  
      — Полковник, сэр, немедленно сюда!  
      Шкипер переглянулся с Киткой. Та кивнула.  
      — Думаю, нам следует поторопиться…  
      Служба безопасности и волонтеры подгоняли отстающих; увидев, что Шкипер и Китка покидают главную сцену, все занервничали и ускорились.  
      — Давайте со мной, — Шкипер протянул руку. Рыжая неуверенно усмехнулась и прыгнула со сцены, опираясь на его руку. Ну да, на голову выше Шкипера. Зато его глаза видят самое интересное.  
      — Сэр!.. — рявкнул Рико.  
      — Садитесь за майором, офицер!   
      Женщина прыгнула на байк, Шкипер уселся за ней и едва успел схватиться, как Рико рванул прочь, вообще не в ту сторону, куда двигалась толпа. Шкипер на секунду растерялся — они летели прямо в надвигающуюся стену дыма, практически в нулевую видимость. Рико, тем не менее, великолепно маневрировал между оставленных кострищ, великов, шмоток, затем пошли уже и палатки, и стоянка автомобилей. Они возникали внезапно и исчезали так быстро, что Шкипер не успевал отреагировать. Дым выедал глаза и забивал легкие.  
      С другой стороны, потрясающая интуиция Рико не раз спасала ему жизнь.  
      Внезапно Шкипер услышал крик. Из-за угла монструозного грузовика вырулила фигура с бутылкой в руке.  
      «Блять, это должен был быть ребенок. Или на худой конец старушка. Но не обдолбанный хиппи», — подумал Шкипер, но все же рявкнул Рико: «Стой».  
      «Долбаный индийский фильм» — думал Шкипер, поскольку четверо взрослых на один байк — это чересчур. Хиппи вонял и пытался разговаривать, а Шкипер, которому приходилось теперь поддерживать его, а не тонкую талию красивой рыжей женщины, внезапно подумал, что стал мыслить чересчур цинично.  
      Как ебаный полковник Ганс Дитрих фон Манк.  
      Тем временем, дым расеивался. Значит, они приближаются к границе.  
      — Полковник! — вдруг крикнула офицер Китка, но Шкипер и так почувствовал… гул. Толчок воздуха.  
      Они все еще вихляли между палаток и автомобилей, но Шкипер чувствовал, как земля под ними дрожит.  
      «Мы скатимся в Адский Котел вместе с палатками и машинами. Половина из них взорвется, вторая сдетонирует оставшиеся. Никто не успеет… не _сможет_ спастись, палатки не дома, они мягкие, машины наоборот, машины сомнут палатки и людей, всех, и нас тоже, и…»  
      — Держитесь!  
      Мотор взревел вместе с воплем Рико. Шкипер вцепился в сиденье, поскольку не сильно доверял силам внезапного хиппи.  
      «Если бы мы не остановились его подобрать…»  
      Рико вывернул на прямую, и Шкипер увидел просвет. До конца стоянки оставалось метров сто, вдали были видны огни вертолетов. Вот только… земля вокруг них, особенно _за ними_ , проседала. А впереди наоборот, вздыбливалась, как подъемный мост. Неспешно, но неумолимо. Шкипер видел, как наклонились палатки, и как начали скатываться машины по бокам.  
      «Мы умрем. Мы оба, и угробим мисс Китку и какого-то хиппаря. Ладно. Я сделал все, что мог. Ковальски же эвакуировался. И Прапор. И я добился… Ковальски теперь станет гением. В смысле, официальным. Я верю в это, хоть и не увижу».  
      Это — это были мысли. Последние мысли перед тем, как очистить ум. А пока Шкипер это делал, он орал из всех сил:  
      — Рико, прыгай!  
      Они перенеслись через провал именно в тот момент, когда из его недр вырвалась стена пламени. Мотоцикл приземлился на уходящую из-под ног землю, в лицо впился раскаленный комок земли, содрав со щеки кожу. Шкипер чувствовал, как что-то полыхает, чья-то одежда, не его, но они сейчас неслись по опадающей с другой стороны земле.  
      «Мы успеем. Успели. Уже. Мы перепрыгнули крайнюю линию взрыва. Теперь осталось преодолеть линию осыпания земли».  
      — Рико, вперед, быстрее! — кричит Шкипер, понимая, что сорвал голос. Бесполезный приказ, Рико сам знает… но вдруг — нет?


	44. Операция «Адский Котёл» V: Сбежавший Человек

      — Эт, ик! — челик, было зашибца! — кто-то рыгнул прямо над ухом, и Шкипер приподнялся. Половина лица и плечо болели.  
      Он лежал на песке, вокруг клубилась пыль. Справа отдавало жаром, там полыхала стена огня. Шкипер сглотнул и поспешно отполз подальше — он был всего в пяти метрах от нее.  
      Рядом сидел нарк, которого они подобрали, и _пил из горла. Ебать, он что, ухитрился через эту поездку сохранить бутыль?!_  
      Шкипер огляделся. Метрах в двух лежала офицер Китка, еще дальше — Рико, и за ним — упавший на бок мотоцикл. Шкипер проверил пульс женщины — дышит, пульс есть, хорошо. Рука ободрана с той же стороны, что и у Шкипера, может, сломана ключица. Он бросился к Рико. Тот лежал на песке, свернувшись как зародыш. Шкипер потряс его, но он не отозвался. Пальцы мгновенно заледенели, когда он поднес их и коснулся его шеи, но затем выдохнул с облегчением — пульс был. Правда, слишком медленный. В песок впиталась кровь. Шкипер перевернул друга, затем, вспомнив о его спине, поспешно вернул на бок. Кровь сочилась из содранной до мяса руки и раны на голове. Шкипер перевернул Рико на здоровый бок и устроил его голову у себя на коленях.  
      — Бедный ты мой маньяк, — он погладил трясущимися пальцами обугленные волосы. — Как же тебе досталось, компадре.  
      Он прижимал Рико к себе и смотрел на огонь. Пиздец. Они каким-то образом пережили этот пиздец.  
      — Эй ты, дай сюда эту бутылку! — рявкнул Шкипер на залипнувшего на огонь хипаря. Тот медленно поднялся, подошел и сел рядом. Шкипер взял бутылку из его рук, принюхался — какая-то текила или что-то в этом духе. Он сделал большой глоток. Вкусно.  
      Впрочем, после того, как приложишь все усилия, любая пища и жидкость кажутся в сто раз вкуснее, чем обычно.  
      Шкипер выдохнул и сделал еще глоток. Затем оглядел хиппи.  
      Светлые грязные волосы, вымазанное грязью лицо, полуприкрытые меланхоличные глаза. Судя по всему, он единственный почти не пострадал — только ссадина на скуле. Значит, они проехались боком на мотоцикле… Вот и следы на песке подтверждают это.  
      Шкипер позвонил Ковальски, и те секунды, что тот не отвечал, показались ему адскими вечностями.  
      — Ты жив?  
      — Вполне, — отозвался любимый, и Шкипер выдохнул с облегчением. — Прапор тоже, а ты как?  
      — Я жив. Рико ранен, но жив. С нами еще двое. Как обстановка?  
      — Разной степени паника и шок. Кое-кто провалился, но из-за стены огня мы не можем ничего сделать. И военные вертолёты не могут, поскольку не предназначены для пожаротушения. Если сейчас объявится Арлин на Лотосе, они нас защитят, а вот тех, кто провалился в Котел, уже не спасти, — равнодушно произнес Ковальски. Затем, после паузы, добавил: — Ты сделал отличную работу, поздравляю. Если бы не ты, туда бы провалились все.  
      — Ясно. Кто командует сейчас операцией?  
      — Какой операцией, Шкип? — он не видел, но знал, что Ковальски слабо улыбается. — Нет никакой операции. Все системы пожаротушения находились возле сцен, и теперь находятся внутри кольца огня. Волонтёры и полиция только и могут, что успокаивать истерики и оказывать первую помощь тем, кто пострадал в давке.  
      Шкипер промолчал на это даже мысленно. Он все еще не мог думать об этом.  
      — Наша машина попала в провал? Если нет, дуйте к ней с Прапором и заберите нас, высылаю локацию.  
      Затем Шкипер позвонил Гансу. Он ожидал, что тот снова будет на него орать (вполне заслуженно), но настоящий полковник фон Манк огорошил его неожиданно спокойным тоном:  
      — Я сказал, что командовал от своего имени через андроида нового поколения, Шкипер. Это единственное, что я смог придумать, объясняя какого хера мое айди находится одновременно в двух локациях в тысяче километров друг от друга, — Ганс тяжело вздохнул, затем зевнул и криво ухмыльнулся, махнув рукой. — Ну ты мне блять пиздец подкинул проблему! Схуяли ты мной прикидывался блять? У нас с тобой портретного сходства — ни в одном глазу блять!  
      — Фотку заслонить — не проблема, — Шкипер покраснел и порадовался, что сделал одностороннюю видеосвязь. — Мне нужно было твое звание. Чтобы предотвратить теракт. Массовое блять убийство восьмидесяти тысяч человек. Представляешь, это были Черви. Под землей. Я понятия не имею, как Рико об этом догадался.  
      — Ну, он подрывник… — Ганс опять зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой. — Слушай, Шкипер, будь добр, теперь, когда все уже закончилось, ты можешь тихо съебаться с праздника смерти? Чтобы я мог сказать, что мой андроид героически погиб в пламени, спасая женщин и детей, а не был на самом деле офицером спецназа в отставке, не имевшим никаких полномочий отдавать другим приказы и каким-то образом, тем не менее, владеющий моим подлинным айди?..  
      Шкипер заморгал. Голова болела. Точно, потеря армейского телефона — это как потеря табельного оружия… Он как-то до этого не осознавал полностью, с чего Ганс так истерит. Блять, а на самом деле это он еще мягко… В смысле…  
      — Ох.  
      — Вот именно, — Ганс пристально уставился на него. — Выключи мой телефон, сейчас же, пока остальные не очухались и не начали тебе на него звонить. И съебывай со своими комрадами подальше и поживей. Блять, — он глотнул энергетик из бокала. — Мне из-за тебя отмазываться от этой херни полночи, а у меня, вообще-то, и так три утра. Введи меня в курс дела относительно своей блядской деятельности. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь разоблачить свое геройство, но имей в виду, абсолютно всех, кто не успел эвакуироваться и погиб в воронке, объявят твоей виной.  
      Шкипер возмущенно уставился на Ганса. Тот криво ухмыльнулся.  
      — А ты как думал? Что никто, кроме тебя, не умеет нечестно играть? Я сейчас уже получил кучу сообщений о том, что «я» куда-то пропал, и требований объяснений.  
      — Но тогда мне стоит…  
      — Нет. Не стоит. Ты сделал все, что мог, идиот. Выключи мой телефон и оставь политику мне. Тем, кто упал в Котел, уже ничем не поможешь, по крайней мере, не ты. Все оборудование для пожаротушения сгинуло в том же котле. Да, это печально. Я с этим справлюсь, а ты, судя по твоей роже — нет. Бери своих маньяков и съебывай, ты еще должен завалить Блоухола.  
      — С хера ли ты тут раскомандовался?! — возмутился Шкипер, но тут же осёкся. Ганс пристально смотрел, казалось, ему в глаза, хотя на самом деле видел лишь голографический экран. Шкипер вздохнул. — Ладно.  
      «Прости».  
      Он подумал это, но вслух сказать так и не смог. Затем выключил телефон на левой руке и тихо рассказал Гансу перечень своих действий и их последствий.  
      Офицер Китка все еще была без сознания, а на наркомана Шкипер решил не обращать внимания — он не казался пребывающем в этой реальности.  
      К концу разговора Шкипер понял, что Рико уже какое-то время очнулся. Но он не встал, а просто лежал головой на его колене и, не моргая, таращился в стену пламени. Шкипер погладил его по голове.  
      — Ты как, дружище?  
      Рико вздрогнул и повернул голову. В глазах плясало пламя, но взгляд был печальным. Он облизнул пересохшие губы.  
      — Клемсон… запросил данные на тебя. Я не успел остановить, так как не понял, что он делает, потому что он начал спрашивать про Ганса, и я не сразу сообразил, что ты сейчас — он, — Рико шептал сухо и непривычно четко. — Я… я не знал, что делать. Я вырубил его, но не знал, убивать или нет. Это увидел один из волонтёров, хотя я постарался сделать вид, что ему стало плохо… Не знаю, доложил он или нет. Потом поехал к тебе…  
      — Но почему ты свернул на запад?  
      — Чтобы не врезаться в толпу. Шкипер, те, кто отходили последними, не выжили. Они как раз попали на линию взрыва или обрушения.  
      Шкипер уставился на полыхавший огонь. Там были дети. И какие-то тупые взрослые, тащившие на себе палатки и рюкзаки. И полиция, и волонтеры. И если бы не Рико, они с офицером Киткой тоже были бы там.  
      Шкипер вздохнул и еще раз взглянул на мускулистую руку Рико, которой тот вцепился в его колено, чтобы удобнее было лежать. На запястье багровел тонкий, в некоторых местах с запекшийся кровью след.  
      Такой след оставляет пластиковая стяжка, если попытаться силой высвободить руки. И у большинства людей она все равно остается на руках. Но Рико очень силен.  
      — Хочешь выпить?  
      Рико помотал головой, прижимаясь к колену сильнее.  
      — Если только воды.  
      Шкипер вдруг понял, что Рико смотрит на огонь, а из глаз его струятся слезы, оставляя светлые дорожки на грязном лице.  
      — Рико, что случилось?.. — Его состояние испугало командира куда больше, чем все, только что произошедшее. Рико ведь ударился головой…  
      — Прости меня!..  
      — За что? — Шкипер гладил его голову, но Рико не ответил, лишь сжался сильнее и продолжил смотреть на пламя.  
      — Мне страшно, — прошептал Рико. Шкипер прифигел. Кому-кому, а Рико бывало обычно страшно только от общения с какими-нибудь шарлатанами, вроде предсказателей судьбы и цыган. Для Шкипера было непостижимым узнать, что они все еще существуют даже в самой прогрессивной стране в мире. Впрочем, он официально запретил Рико с ними общаться, когда понял, что суеверия и гороскопы рождают у подрывника жуткую паранойю. Причем Рико не знал настоящей даты своего рождения, поэтому гороскопы читал все подряд, по настроению. Это тоже пришлось ему запретить.  
      — Может, ты мне расскажешь, что случилось? — мягко произнес Шкипер, снова глотая текилу. Затем его все-таки заела совесть, и он отдал бутылку хиппи.  
      — Я боюсь, — почти неслышно произнес Рико. — Знаешь, мне кажется, я схожу с ума, Шкипер. И это очень страшно.  
      Шкипер погладил его по голове.  
      — Ты устал. Ты очень ранен, компадре. Давай доберёмся до дома, ты примешь сыворотку, поспишь, и затем посмотрим, сходишь ты с ума или нет.  
      — Я однажды нажрался грибов, сошел с ума и думал, что я таким навсегда останусь, — внезапно произнес хиппи. — И чем больше я этого боялся, тем дольше меня не могло отпустить. Всех отпустило кроме меня, и я еще больше боялся, что останусь сумасшедшим навсегда. А потом я просто выбился из сил и заснул, а проснулся уже нормальным. Ум всегда возвращается в привычное для него состояние.  
      Шкипер ошалело уставился на него. Он-то думал, что этот человек «не здесь», а получается, что он слышал все, что Шкипер говорил Гансу.  
      — Как тебя зовут, дитя солнца?  
      — Фред, — флегматично отозвался хиппи. — И я не дитя солнца.  
      Шкипер нахмурился — он ненавидел людей, готовых спорить по любому идиотскому поводу в любой фразе.  
      — Значит так, Фред, — сурово произнес он. — Мы с Рико спасли тебе жизнь, сечешь?  
      Хиппи кивнул. В полуприкрытых глазах не было ни намека на благодарность или какое-то беспокойство.  
      — Поэтому все, что тебе нужно знать, это то, что мы — андроиды. Поэтому мы не едим грибы. Тебе ясно?  
      Фред и бровью не повел.  
      — Хорошо, как скажешь.  
      Повисло молчание. Затем хиппи поинтересовался:  
      — А текилу ты почему пил?  
      На миг Шкипер растерялся.  
      — Потому что… чистый спирт же!  
      — Нет, там крепость всего пятьдесят градусов, — возразил Фред. Шкиперу захотелось ему вмазать.  
      — Значит, я буду сходить с ума вместе с Рико, — процедил Шкипер. — Поэтому тебе лучше держаться от нас подальше.  
      — Но я не могу. Моя палатка и машина провалились под землю. Мне некуда идти.  
      «Хватит блять мне возражать!» — Шкипер не успел придумать ответ, поскольку услышал шум колес. Сердце забилось сильнее, когда он увидел Прапора за рулем и Ковальски рядом с ним. Тот помахал ему рукой. Шкипер улыбнулся. Почему-то кресло из мечей было присобачено наверх на багажник, что придавало внедорожнику странный вид.  
      — Вставай, Рико, за нами приехали, — он погладил подрывника по плечу. — Мы сейчас поедем домой. Ты поспишь, а там разберемся с безумием и всем остальным.  
      — Эй, ребята, а вы меня не подкинете?  
      Шкипер уставился на Фреда.  
      — Нет. Ты и офицер Китка здесь в безопасности. Разбуди ее, когда мы уедем, она будет знать, что делать. — Шкипера немного мучила совесть, что он вот так вот сваливает, но Ганс совершенно прав — раз Клемсон запросил подтверждение айди полковника фон Манка, значит, он уже знает, что Шкипер им не являлся. А человеку изображать андроида лучше всего попросту отсутствуя, иначе никакого актерского мастерства не хватит. Андроиды не истекают кровью.  
      — Хорошо, — флегматично согласился Фред. Вот не поймешь, когда он будет спорить, а когда согласится!..  
      Шкипер и Рико сели в машину. Шкипер обратил внимание, что Ковальски ни слова не сказал Рико.  
      — Прапор, вывози нас из этой дыры.  
      — Так точно, Шкипер, — отчеканил юноша. — Еще никогда мне не хотелось так сильно вернуться на базу!  
      Шкипер вздохнул. Рядовой, кажется, выразил их общую мысль.  
      — А зачем мы берем с собой Железный Трон?  
      Ковальски улыбнулся.  
      — Хочу покататься на нем в аэропорту.  
      — Мне кажется, тебя не пустят с ним в самолёт, — Шкипер улыбнулся. Ему очень хотелось обнять Ковальски, но он не мог.  
      — Даже если не пустят, все равно покататься будет забавно.  
      — Кстати говоря, Шкипер, ты совершенно прав, назвав кресло «Железным Троном». Я погуглил, это такой косплей старого фэнтезийного фильма…  
      Шкипер рассмеялся.  
      — Ты, как всегда, в своем репертуаре, Рядовой. Гуглил киношку, пока вокруг царили паника и суматоха?  
      Они рассмеялись вчетвером. Это был усталый, вымученный смех — но все же он был.  
      — Значит так, предлагаю сейчас Рико и Ковальски, как самым раненым — лечь поспать. Прапор, я сменю тебя через пару часов.  
      — Хорошо, Шкипер, — пробормотал Ковальски. — Кстати, Шкипер, ты пропустил сожжение Огненного Человека. Это было довольно забавно…  
      — В смысле?!  
      — Скульптура потеряла равновесие — ну, или из-за бегущей толпы — и каким-то образом загорелась. Впрочем, она уже была пропитана горючим, так что это не так уж странно… Но представляешь, этот человечек в круге вспыхнул в ночи и покатился прочь, как огромная монета. Уж насколько я равнодушен к подобным зрелищам, но это выглядело очень впечатляюще. И, разумеется, из-за того, что скульптура загорелась, ее уже не могли остановить. Она прокатилась метров двести-триста, а потом завертелась на ребре и упала. Толпа, конечно, расстроилась, но это прекрасно убило панику. Возможно, кто-то сделал это специально.  
      — Я скину тебе видео, Шкипер, — Прапор зевнул. — Это действительно было впечатляюще, хоть и очень досадно.  
      — Ха, отличный финал миссии «Сбежавший человек»! — ухмыльнулся Шкипер. — Зато спутниковые снимки должны быть шикарными, если он шлепнулся на землю, — хмыкнул Шкипер, раскрывая видео и показывая его Рико. — Прости, компадре, мне жаль, что ты этого не увидел.  
      — Ничего страшного, — тихо ответил Рико. — Я видел стену огня… Этого… достаточно.  
      — Кстати, о специальных совпадениях! — вспомнил Шкипер. — Две красные петарды — ваша работа?  
      — Да, — Ковальски тоже зевнул. — Я решил, что иначе толпа слишком долго будет думать.  
      Шкипер кивнул.  
      — Толпа запаниковала. Но ты, пожалуй, все равно был прав. Неизвестно, сколько бы мы их уламывали.  
      — Жалко все-таки, что мы не можем остаться и насладиться заслугами, — вздохнул Прапор. — Если бы не мы, восемьдесят тысяч человек бы погибло. Мы могли бы стать героями…  
      — Мы и так герои, — Шкипер вздохнул. — Просто об этом знаем только мы. Нельзя официально стать героями, выдавая себя за другого человека. Это преступление. И меня бы не простили за него только потому, что я спас кучу людей. Имперсонификация госслужащих — уголовное преступление, а в моем случае меня бы еще и судили военным судом. Плюс у Ганса тоже были бы траблы, с какого хрена его телефон оказался у меня. Плюс Рико двинул Клемсону за мое разоблачение. Плюс я сфабриковал официальное заявление о токсичной песчаной буре. Это, конечно, обычно прощается, но не в совокупности.  
      Шкипер рассказал о том, как он работал с офицером Киткой и офицером Клемсоном, а Ковальски рассказал, как они с Рядовым спаслись — впрочем, сразу после запуска петарды они погрузились в машину и поехали прочь от стоянки и сцен — именно поэтому столь удачно оказались на том краю, откуда на толпу наползал дым от ракеты.  
      Потом он осознал, что язык у него заплетается. И не только у него.  
      — Прапор, стоянка два часа. А то в таком состоянии ты нас угробишь, и это будет самый позорный из возможных финалов — пережить теракт Блоухола и сдохнуть от аварии в пустыне.  
      — Теоретически, Шкипер, тут не во что врезаться… — юноша зевнул. — Но я согласен, да. Надо поспать.  
      ***  
  
      «Ты поспишь, и на утро посмотрим, сошел ты с ума или нет» — Рико перекатывал эти слова в голове, как камушки. И еще слова Фреда: «Я думал, что это навсегда».  
      Но это единственный вариант, при котором Шкипер _может_ простить Рико за то, что он сделал. Если Рико скажет, что он сходит с ума.  
      С другой стороны, он на самом деле, вполне возможно, сходит с ума. Дело было в старшем офицере Клемсоне. Шкипер приказал Рико следить за ним. Раньше у Рико никогда не возникало проблем с приказами, но в этот раз… Шкипер не сказал ему, что делать, если Клемсон сделает что-то не то.  
      Обычно Рико более-менее догадывался, что надо делать, но в этот раз он смотрел, как Клемсон запрашивает данные на «полковника Ганса Дитриха фон Манка», и понятия не имел, что ему следует предпринять. На самом деле он нифига не забыл, что полковник это Шкипер. Просто он не знал, надо ли ему вырубить Клемсона или надо его убить, и сделать это до того, как он завершит разговор или после.  
      Без стены огня Рико окружала лишь одна темнота, и в ней было бесконечное множество направлений, и _одно_ из этих направлений вело к пустынному духу, туда, куда Рико боялся попасть больше всего в мире, и проблема была в том, что _Рико не знал, какое из бесконечности направлений ведет туда…_  
      ***  
  
      Шкипер проснулся через два часа бодрым и отдохнувшим. Впрочем, это потому что он был почти не ранен. Рико, Ковальски и Прапор, прислонившись к окнам, храпели на все лады. Командир тихо вышел из машины, чтобы слегка размять затекшее тело. Затем согнал полусонного Прапора с водительского места и рванул в сторону цивилизации. На самолет они не опаздывали, но им предстоят долгие объяснения по поводу состояния арендованного внедорожника — лучше приехать раньше, чем позже.  
      Было полпятого утра, в пустыне все еще было темно, но уже чувствовался запах утра — прозрачный и пронзительный. Шкипер обожал ранние утра — такая особенная звонкая тишь, когда большая часть человечества уже спит, и мир, кажется, принадлежит тебе одному — ну, и, может быть, еще нескольким ранним пташкам.  
      Не то чтобы командир особенно сожалел о том, что «андроид полковника фон Манка» сгинул в Адском Котле, спасая прекрасную рыжую женщину и ужасного грибного хиппи. Большая часть его миссий на службе была еще более секретна. Никаких цветов и салютов. Шкипер помнил, как он довольно долго растолковывал это Прапору, который ожидал немного больше почестей за свое первое задание, чем похвала старшего по званию. Таким, как они, приходится научиться ценить сам факт выполнения работы. К тому же самое большое количество цветов и салютов обычно достается закрытым гробам.  
      Словом, к отсутствию фанфар по выполнении Шкипер привык. Они все привыкли, поскольку на войне занимались примерно тем же вообще без всяких наград.  
      И жертвы… жертвы тоже не беспокоили Шкипера. Печалили, но не беспокоили. «Нельзя спасти всех» — к сожалению, этот закон мира выполнялся в 99% случаев. А если еще и потом по толпе прокатилось Огненное Колесо с Огненным Человеком… Шкипер еще раз пересмотрел видео. Вроде бы никого не раздавило.  
      Дело было в том, что он привык доводить операции до конца. Быть в центре событий до конца. То есть до такого конца, когда он сам говорил: «Ребята, наша работа здесь закончена», и они уходили\уезжали\улетали домой.  
      Шкипер совершенно не привык оставлять завершать свою миссию кому-то другому. Особенно кому-то вроде Ганса. И хотя он сейчас понимал, что уже не в силах ничего изменить, его это беспокоило.  
      Перед тем, как выехать на трассу, Шкипер набрал его номер, но тот не ответил. Скорей всего, тупо спал, но от этого было не легче.  
      Затем внезапно пришло сообщение: [Я сплю, долбаное шило в жопе. Все норм, я отмазался, пожар тушат, не звони мне блять]. Первой реакцией Шкипера была злость. Но это было скорее следствие привычки. Видимо, им с Гансом реально никогда не поладить, но хорошо, можно же сотрудничать и без особой любви друг к другу…  
      Шкипер вздохнул, покосившись на откинувшего голову назад спящего Ковальски. Погладил его по руке, убедившись, что Рико и Прапор по-прежнему крепко спят. Затем отвернулся и еще раз взглянул на сообщение.  
      «Я отмазался, пожар тушат». Наверное, это лучшее, что он сейчас может получить. Он выключил телефон и вырулил на дорогу. Еще одно преимущество раннего утра — полупустынная трасса, по которой можно гнать и слышать, как гудит в ушах ледяной ветер, овевая и словно бы очищая и лицо и душу от копоти вчерашнего дня.


	45. Операция «Адский Котёл» VI: Калачакра

      Тискать Ковальски Рико начал как-то случайно. Они и раньше спали в обнимку, и Рико безумно это нравилось — прикосновение двух других живых существ, которые не хотят его убить. Которые друзья. Тогда ему не нужны были камни, чтобы напоминать об этом.  
      Но потом Рико лишился девственности, и после этого абсолютно не мог понять, что такого плохого Шкипер находит в насильниках, коих за время войны они видели немало. Раньше Рико смотрел на них и думал, что это довольно странное увлечение — дрочить внутри другого человека, но когда он сам впервые кончил в женщину, весь его мир изменился. Теперь он понимал, почему. Потому что это самое охуительное чувство в мире. Это огонь-взрыв.  
      Однако ни Шкипер, ни Ковальски не разделили его мнение. Рико думал, что теперь они смогут трахать всех, кого встретят на своем пути, вместо того, чтобы бездарно их убивать, однако они запретили ему и это. Ладно, червей в члене Рико действительно не хотел, но искренне недоумевал, почему нельзя трахать живых, еще дышащих и теплых врагов?..  
      Его жизнь превратилась в ад. Рико возбуждался практически от всего, дрочить приходилось по нескольку раз в день, но это его совершенно уже не устраивало. Воспоминания о первом оргазме _внутри_ пульсировали в голове каждый раз, когда он кончал, стена огня не могла их уничтожить, потому что они сами были огнем.  
      В свободное от добычи еды время Рико постоянно вызывался на разведку патрулировать лес — на самом деле в надежде, что он встретит кого-нибудь и трахнет, пока Шкипер и Ковальски не видят.  
      Ночью было хуже всего. Подрочив на ночь, он засыпал, но надолго этого не хватало. Все тело словно было огнем, которому нечего сжигать, Рико снилась бесконечная вереница людей, встреченных ранее, нескончаемая череда упущенных возможностей, когда он оставался с кем-то наедине, пленники, мародеры, такие же партизаны, как они, их было настолько много, пока они бродили по городам, а сейчас они в долбаном лесу, где блять последние люди, которые им попались, были чертов месяц назад!..  
      Рико просыпался весь потный и со спермой на животе, и потом долго не мог уснуть, а когда засыпал, все повторялось сначала.  
      Как назло?.. или наоборот, в общем, к досаде Рико, ночи были теплые, и они уже давно не спали вместе. Но однажды Ковальски простудился и ночью, дрожа от озноба, случайно коснулся спины Рико и с удивлением простучал зубами:  
      — Боже, Рико, ты такой теплый!  
      Рико на самом деле был не «теплый», а горячий, но его температура проистекала из иного источника. Рико тогда повернулся и сгреб Ковальски в объятия, причем именно в тот момент он ни о чем таком не думал, просто собирался согреть его, но… Но когда этот тощий холодный дрожащий человек оказался в его руках…  
      — Спасибо, — прошептал он и как-то мгновенно уснул, вцепившись в кучу тряпок и одеял, которыми обложился, а вот Рико прижимался к нему и буквально сходил с ума от осознания, что Ковальски тоже человек. Которого можно трахнуть. Член Рико прижимался как раз к его ягодицам.  
      Крайне осторожно, опасаясь его разбудить, Рико скользнул пальцами к его спальнику, расстегнул молнию, добрался до поясницы, расстегнул ремень и ширинку и коснулся нежной кожи. Затем скользнул по бедру, огладил ягодицу и проник пальцами в ложбинку между ними. Нащупав вожделенное отверстие, Рико принялся легонько его тереть пальцем, ощупывая, оглаживая, _представляя_ …  
      Он бы трахнул Ковальски прямо тогда, но его остановила мысль, что все, кого Рико видел, как трахают, мертвы. И Мария мертва, хотя они ее не убивали.  
      «А вдруг, если я это сделаю, Ковальски тоже умрет?»  
      Разрываясь между желанием вставить член в его такую соблазнительно-аппетитную дырочку и не-желанием, чтобы он умер, Рико провел полубессонную ночь, но почему-то после нее чувствовал себя намного бодрее, чем последнее время. Он кончил, потираясь членом о задницу друга, через штаны и спальник, — но всё же, и это было охуительно, а с утра Рико успел убрать руки раньше, чем Ковальски проснулся.  
      А он не только проснулся, но и выздоровел, и для Рико начался новый виток ада — запретный плод был перед ним все время, но больше ему было не холодно, и спал он, завернувшись в собственный спальный мешок.  
      Затем Рико узнал, что то, что он делает, это Плохо. Когда попытался точно так же обнять Шкипера. Командир вытащил его из палатки за волосы и отпиздил как никогда раньше; хуже всего были его слова, они жалили Рико даже больнее, чем удары — Шкипер никогда не говорил с ним так злобно и гневно раньше.  
      Рико почти ничего не понял из его слов, просто это было очень больно, обидно и страшно, и он больше не осмеливался прикасаться к командиру, хотя ему и хотелось. Шкипер был красивый. У него были синие глаза и блестящие черные волосы, и он классно дрался и охуительно стрелял и… и он обещал оторвать Рико яйца, если тот еще раз их к нему подкатит.  
      Поэтому выбора у Рико не осталось. Днем он пожирал глазами Ковальски и его задницу, а ночью изнывал от желания вставить в нее член. Однажды он положил руку на его бедро и с удивлением обнаружил, что Ковальски не проснулся. Тогда он подтянул его к себе и обнял, снова, как когда он простудился, обнял, прижимая его бедра к своим, положил ладонь на грудь и обнаружил, что Ковальски все равно дрыхнет. Шкипер просыпался порой от малейшего шороха, и одного прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы его разбудить. Рико так однажды «пошутил», а задремавший на солнышке командир не только проснулся, но и ухитрился мгновенно впилить ему в лоб АК, а потом дико матерился, что мог бы случайно спустить курок, и чтобы Рико в жизни так больше не делал.  
      Поэтому Рико действовал тихо. Очень тихо. Он даже не осмелился расстегнуть спальник Ковальски, просто гладил его сквозь ткань и потирался стоящим членом о его задницу. Если Шкипер увидит, что он делает, то наорет на него так же, как вчера.  
      Ковальски был совершенно сонный и совершенно послушный. Рико вновь кончил, потираясь о его зад, так и не решившись на большее, и с облегчением заснул, держа его в объятьях и прижимаясь губами к его голове.  
      Наутро он проснулся один, но Ковальски вообще ничего ему не сказал. Общался как обычно, будто ничего не произошло. Может быть, он всё-таки сам вывернулся во сне и ничего не знает?..  
      Рико с нетерпением ожидал следующей ночи. И следующей. И следующей.  
      Потому что, сжимая его в руках, он наконец-то мог засыпать спокойно.  
      Но однажды, когда он все же решился раздеть его и снова ощутить прикосновение к его дырке, Ковальски проснулся. Он неторопливо повернул голову и тихо, весьма отстранённо поинтересовался:  
      — Рико, что ты делаешь?  
      Рико не нашелся, что сказать, и вместо того, чтобы убрать руки, прижал Ковальски сильнее, так, что тот почувствовал задницей его стояк. Однако вместо того, чтобы орать и драться, Ковальски лишь презрительно усмехнулся:  
      — Понятно. Нет, Рико, ты не можешь делать это со мной.  
      — Пожалуйста? — пробормотал Рико, который сейчас был красным абсолютно весь, но в темноте этого было не видно.  
      — И не мечтай, — фыркнул Ковальски, убирая с себя его руки. — Совсем оборзел от похоти!  
      Рико внезапно понял две вещи: Ковальски совершенно почему-то не злится; Ковальски сейчас свалит от него навсегда, если он что-нибудь срочно не придумает.  
      Затем Рико наконец осознал третью вещь: Ковальски тоже мужчина. Разумеется, он знал об этом и так. Просто в рамках последних событий это казалось Рико несущественным. Но если Ковальски мужчина, значит, он так же, как и Рико…  
      — Один раз, пожалуйста! — горячо прошептал ему в ухо Рико, удерживая прижатым к себе. — А потом, если хочешь, поменяемся!  
      В этот момент Ковальски засмеялся совсем не издевательски, а просто тихо и удивительно добродушно. Он перестал сопротивляться, повернулся и взглянул на Рико, хотя тому были видны только смутные очертания его лица в темноте и блики глаз.  
      — Тебе так понравилось тогда, да? — он улыбался, но в тихом голосе звучала печаль. — А мне — совсем нет.  
      Рико широко распахнул глаза. Он не мог представить себе, _как_ такое может не понравиться.  
      — Нет, не совсем… Я имел в виду, — он судорожно вздохнул. — Я теперь всякий раз, когда это вспоминаю, вижу перед глазами ее труп. И я… мне совсем не хочется, я вообще ничего не чувствую. Мне даже дрочить неохота. Вернее, не слишком-то получается. Поэтому… — он хмыкнул. — Поэтому натуральный обмен у нас с тобой не выйдет.  
      Его слова были такими горькими и печальными, что даже возбуждение у Рико пропало. Но он просто прижал его к себе сильнее и спросил:  
      — А можно так?  
      — Как — так? — усмехнулся Ковальски, чей голос звучал глухо.  
      — Просто обнимать тебя.  
      — Просто тереться об меня членом, пока я сплю, ты хотел сказать?  
      Рио вздрогнул от едкого голоса и разжал руки.  
      — Угу, — мрачно произнес он, уже понимая, что проиграл. Но Ковальски внезапно ответил:  
      — Ладно, но только когда я сплю. И сквозь долбаный спальник. И делай это так, чтобы меня не разбудить, ясно?  
      Рико закивал, а его ладони заметались по телу Ковальски.  
      — Сейчас я не сплю, — снова произнес он ледяным тоном, а затем, помолчав, спросил:  
      — Это за это тебя Шкипер отпиздил недавно?  
      — Да, — тихо ответил Рико.  
      Ковальски хихикнул.  
      — Могу себе представить, как он перед этим охуел. Даже жаль, что я проспал эту сцену.  
      Рико стало немного легче переносить жизнь без секса. Ковальски на самом деле ничего не чувствовал во сне. Рико пару раз клал руку на его член, и тот никогда не возбуждался. И если просто гладить Ковальски, тот никак не реагировал. Во сне он был словно мертвый. Податлив и безучастен.  
      Однако, к сожалению, если все-таки хватать его голой рукой за член и пытаться проникнуть между ягодиц, он просыпался и бил Рико локтем… куда попадал. В общем, Рико почти всегда не забывал о Локте Ковальски, за редкими приятными (но потом болезненными) исключениями, когда ему все-таки не удавалось сдержать возбуждение, и он касался нежной кожи его бедер, а однажды даже вновь успел прикоснуться к маленькой припухшей дырочке между ягодиц.  
      Именно с мыслью об этом прикосновении Рико как-то наблюдал за стадом горных коз и обнаружил, что не только люди годятся для огня-взрыва.  
      После этого ему надолго стало очень, очень хорошо. Пока Шкипер не застукал его и не отобрал козу, сказав, что это ценный провиант, а не его секс-игрушки. Рико очень разозлился на него тогда, хотя мясо получилось превосходным. Зато, кажется, он не сказал ничего Ковальски, потому что — Рико понял это только к вечеру, когда они уже поужинали — Ковальски наверняка бы смеялся над ним. Обычно огонь сжигал все обиды, но иногда некоторые его слова врезались в голову намертво, и некоторые насмешки — тоже.  
      Например, когда Ковальски обозвал его непонятным словом «психопат». Рико не знал, что это такое, а Шкипер добавил «психопат мирового класса», и они засмеялись, и это было чертовски обидно, и Рико тогда поднялся и врезал Ковальски, они подрались, а Шкипер смотрел на них и хохотал: «Что и требовалось доказать», и только потом, отсмеявшись, объяснил Рико, что в этом слове нет ничего плохого, именно психопаты лучше всего приспособлены к выживанию на войне, и Рико ему поверил, но ему все равно казалось, что Ковальски говорил это слово в другом, насмешливом значении, поэтому он ничуть не раскаялся в своем поступке.  
      Рико немного удивлял тот факт, что обычно подчиняющийся приказам Ковальски совершенно проигнорировал возмущение Шкипера, когда командир все-таки застукал Рико за тисканьем. Сказал, мол, мне плевать и тебе должно быть. Рико тогда очень удивился, поскольку обычно Ковальски был на стороне Шкипера намного чаще, чем на стороне Рико.  
      Все стало хуже, когда они прибыли на побережье и поселились в довольно тесной, в сравнении с их обиталищами в лесу, скальной пещере. И вовсе не потому, что тискать Ковальски стало неудобнее, а потому, что они со Шкипером постоянно ругались. Ковальски говорил, что надо отплыть как можно быстрее; Шкипер ухитрялся как-то незаметно тянуть время, Ковальски от этого нервничал и… и позволял Рико намного больше, чем обычно. Вернее, он… Иногда, когда Рико тискал его, он был уверен, что Ковальски не спит, а только притворяется. Хотя он неизменно останавливал его руку, когда Рико пытался засунуть ее в его штаны, но в остальном… Он не просыпался, пока Рико, елозя своим стоящим пенисом о его ягодицы, гладил сквозь одежду его член, а иногда его член, обычно вялый, отвечал на ласку.  
      Тогда Ковальски просыпался. Примерно когда Рико почти доводил его до разрядки. Он сразу начинал ворчать, чтобы Рико не трогал его, а затем додрачивал сам с недовольным покрасневшим лицом, но, судя по ощущению, совершенно не злился.  
      Большего он Рико не позволял. И на «поменяться» не соглашался. Это все очень заводило, возбуждало и расстраивало Рико. Да и общее настроение было крайне нервозным. Точнее, нервозным оно было у Шкипера, они лишь отражали его.  
      Вокруг, как назло, не было никого, и разведывать давно было нечего, все было давно разведано, и животных никаких не было вокруг, и в какой-то момент Рико подумал, что он больше не выдержит, и плевать, если Ковальски потом не захочет поменяться, плевать, но он трахнет его, потому что не может больше терпеть. Огонь-взрыв, или, как это называлось, «оргазм», невероятно прочищал и тело, и мозги, Рико чувствовал, как ему это необходимо, слишком много недоговоренной херни накопилось вокруг него, словно водорослей на днище лодки.  
      Вот в тот-то момент Шкипер его и застукал, и чуть не лишил вообще всего. С тех пор у Рико появились во рту камни, и Ковальски он больше не трогал. Не значит, что не хотел, но не трогал.  
      А потом они добрались до Америки. Путешествие через океан едва их не прикончило, а затем было столько новых впечатлений и людей, что Рико напрочь забыл о Ковальски. В смысле, о своем желании его трахнуть. Слишком много было вокруг других людей, которых он хотел трахнуть.  
      Некоторые из них к тому же не возражали против его намерений.  
      Например, в училище был пацан, который любил, когда его трахали в рот. Все, кто хотел.  
      А американский первый минет Рико вообще получил от женщины в два раза себя старше, которая работала в медпункте.  
      А потом выяснилось, что если людям платить деньги, то их вообще можно ебать как угодно. Женщин было интереснее трахать, чем мужчин. Рико чувствовал себя спокойным, счастливым и полностью довольным цивилизацией.  
      Шкипер больше не бил его, не орал на него и не вмешивался в его отношения — ну, после того, как вбил в него понятия «субординация» и «попадешь в тюрьму один».  
      Постепенно адски-горячее состояние тела прошло; Рико уже не хотел трахаться каждую секунду своего существования. Может, тренировки занимали много времени, а может, как сказал Ковальски, «просто закончился возраст».  
      Еще был Джулиан. Рико всегда было приятно вспоминать их роман, с ним было адски весело, хотя он всегда скакал на нем сверху, не позволяя иных поз. Зато у него была куча разной красивой одежды, в которой он это делал. И он все время придумывал, как развеять скуку, которой Рико начал страдать в Америке.  
      Это было новое, непривычное и очень неприятное чувство. На войне он его не испытывал. Когда с ним все время были Шкипер и Ковальски. Но в училище они не постоянно были рядом, а другие люди… они казались Рико какими-то… неинтересными, или просто… слишком непохожими, похожими на детей, шумные, наивные, невнимательные, все время машут руками и делают кучу ненужных движений, и говорят какие-то глупости — ну, это он стал понимать только когда выучил язык — иногда по нескольку раз одни и те же. И от всего этого шума стена огня не спасала, она была не в силах уничтожить его целиком.  
      А убирать стену огня можно было, только когда появлялись враги. Шкипер четко приказал Рико, что поднимать завесу можно, только когда непосредственный командир отдаст приказ «стрелять на поражение».  
      Когда Рико находился среди чужаков, которых он не мог ни убить, ни заткнуть, ему становилось чертовски скучно. Зато он очень легко переносил одиночные задания. Но не те, где надо было выжидать вместе с кем-то, кто был не Ковальски и не Шкипер. Хотя с тем парнем, который любил в рот, было нормально.  
      Словом, скука не нравилась Рико, а Джулиан тоже ей регулярно страдал, и потому вместе у них получалось просто охуительно с ней бороться. Сексом, наркотиками, тусовками, взрывами… Джулиан был чертовски богат, но именно он научил Рико воровать. (Конечно, Рико умел воровать в полевых условиях, но никогда не думал, что от этого можно еще и получать удовольствие). Джулиан делал это исключительно ради азарта, ради чувства, когда выходишь из пафосного магазина с флаконом дорогущих духов или алкоголя, и пока ты делаешь эти несколько шагов, проходя сканирующую арку… Да, у Джулиана был глушитель, но поскольку тырил он все в рюкзак, его могли и пригласить на обыск. Так, кстати, однажды и сделали, и Рико помнил, как Джулиан схватил его за руку, и как они припустили к машине. И должно быть охранник сильно удивился, магазин был продуктовый, а машина Джулиана была дороже всего его содержимого.  
      И еще от него Рико узнал — по-настощему узнал — прейскурант шлюх. Оказывается, у разных минетов были разные названия, а еще можно было использовать игрушки, и всякие костюмы, и делать из них конструкции, и…  
      Словом, Рико совершенно не понял вначале, с какого хера внезапно объявившийся Шкипер начал на него орать, а потом потащил в больницу, где Рико три дня провёл под капельницей, сдавая кучу анализов, а Шкипер орал на него все эти три дня, а потом запретил принимать любые наркотики и тусить с Джулианом.  
      Сам Рико не заметил, что он как-то ну настолько неадекватно себя вел. В его памяти их роман остался чем-то вроде бесконечного праздника жизни.  
      Но потом на него орал директор военного училища, и только тогда Рико заподозрил, что, возможно, он действительно забыл что-то существенное из этих двух недель.  
      Сам Джулиан не рвался возобновить знакомство — то ли испугался Шкипера, то ли Рико ему просто надоел, и Рико вскоре забыл об этом.  
      Потом училище закончилось, и началась война, в смысле, задания, работа в команде, где командиром снова был Шкипер. (Поначалу Рико и Ковальски распределили в разные места, но Рико на своем не особо прижился, и они, судя по рассказам, тоже. Шкипер так вообще еле живым вернулся из Дании).  
      Скука по-прежнему порой одолевала Рико, но он находил себе развлечения. Они не совсем избавляли от скуки, но ее приглушали.  
      Но теперь… теперь у него нет стены огня. Только страх.  
      Страх и больше ничего, потому что чувство вины уничтожило ярость.  
      Раньше Рико никогда не сомневался в том, что он делает.  
      Он был всегда прав.  
      Его право на ярость и убийство всегда было неотъемлемым и неоспоримым, Рико считал его настолько само-собой разумеющимся, что никогда не задавался вопросом: «Почему?». Люди не спрашивают же себя: «Почему у меня есть голова?».  
      Но теперь все стало иначе. Все стало полностью необъяснимо. Причины и следствия перестали взаимодействовать, от их связей остался лишь пепел и разрозненные фрагменты.  
      Огненный Человек воспламенился и упал в отсутствие Рико, хотя это он его поджег, прежде чем вскочить на чей-то байк и помчаться спасать Шкипера. Почему он загорелся только через несколько минут?.. Этого Рико уже никогда не узнает.  
      Ему оставалось довольствоваться лишь видеозаписью, а это так скучно — видеть пламя всего лишь на экране. Рико так хотелось посмотреть на то, как Огненный Человек в Колесе Времени проскачет по пустыне в ночи…  
      То есть именно это он и увидел, но… но его самого там не было.  
      И Рико по-прежнему ничем не мог объяснить, почему возгорание произошло с такой задержкой.  
      Потом он спас Шкипера, и еще каких-то людей, потом он прыгнул через стену огня, но это была не его стена огня, потому что когда Рико преодолел ее, ничего не изменилось. Пламя было равнодушно к нему, как к какому-то обычному человеку. Пламя ушло из его головы.  
      Осталась одна тьма.  
      Стоит Рико сделать что-то неправильное, и… и дух из тьмы сразу же явится, чтобы одернуть его. А Рико слабо понимал, что такое правильно и неправильно без приказов Шкипера. Он не знал, в какую сторону идти в этой тьме, чтобы не придти туда, куда не надо.  
      Рико смотрел в иллюминатор на стелющиеся внизу облака и думал о том, как он будет жить дальше.  
      Впервые в жизни.


	46. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» I: На лжи

      Стиратель Памяти Ковальски представлял собой ружье, стреляющее пыльцой, убивающей все воспоминания человека за сутки. То есть от момента пробуждения и до текущего.  
      Поскольку Рико спал с тех пор, как пытался его убить, а Стирательный Шлем надо было собирать заново, процесс затянулся.  
      Проспав больше двенадцати часов под воздействием сыворотки, они немедленно принялись за подготовку к операции «Чист, как слеза». Дел предстояло много, плюс командир крайне нервничал даже от виртуального присутствия Ганса, и в итоге, то ли с подачи Ковальски, у которого не было времени на сборку нового Шлема, то ли по своей воле, Шкипер назначил Рико «приглядывать» за ним. Официально — для помощи и охраны, но полковник мигом раскусил этот план и ехидно поинтересовался у Шкипера, действительно ли тот считает его идиотом.  
      — Это подтвердит твою историю, Модник, — холодно отозвался Ковальски. Последнее время они общались с Гансом втроем — нежную психику Прапора Шкипер все-таки берег. — Рико ударил того спецназовца, ты сказал, что сбой андроида, почему бы Рико не оказаться у тебя в охранниках как прототипу?  
      Ганс вдруг пристально уставился на Рико, и тот неожиданно для себя отпрянул, хотя никогда особо не боялся Ганса. Несмотря на то, что тот лучше дрался. Было в нем что-то такое, во всей этой истории его со Шкипером вражды, что казалось Рико фальшивым. Ганс как будто просто играл с ним в игру под названием «заклятая вражда». Искренней она была только для командира.  
      Но сейчас золотистые глаза этого человека горели неожиданно ярко, и это отчего-то напугало Рико, а Ганс заявил:  
      — Если только он подстрижется. Я не могу допустить в своем окружении человека с таким пиздецом на голове.  
      Шкипер прижал руку к лицу. Ковальски презрительно покосился на Рико.  
      Обгоревшие волосы сыворотка не восстанавливала, и прическе Рико действительно сильно досталось. В итоге Прапор обрил его налысо, и именно в таком виде он достался полковнику Гансу Дитриху фон Манку.  
      Приказы, которые Рико получил от Шкипера, были следующими: следить, чтобы Ганс занимался делом, а не бухал; следить, чтобы он не сдал их верховному командованию; защищать его жизнь, если потребуется.  
      Первый приказ он нарушил в первый же день, потому что свой обед Ганс запивал именно вином. И за обедом пытался выяснить, какие приказы даны были Рико. А Рико смотрел на него и мысленно благодарил за то, что он с ним разговаривает, и ему можно отвечать.  
      — Значит, ты особо буйный маньяк-психопат мирового класса — ну, или такие о тебе ходят слухи, мистер Рико, — полковник произнес это, ухмыляясь, и Рико вздрогнул. Его очень смущали манеры Ганса, который вел себя так, будто Рико его старый приятель. Это было неправильно. Ганс слишком старше его по званию, он не должен себя так вести. В то же время Рико безумно был рад, что он ведет себя именно так.  
      — Шкипер говорит, что вы — датский шпион, — отозвался Рико. — Причем он говорит это всем, кого знает. Тем не менее, вы все еще живы и состоите на службе. Поэтому слухи не равно факты.  
      Ганс приподнял темную бровь. Его веки были татуированы у ресниц фиолетовым, а затем — красным, делая его взгляд удивительно пронзительным.  
      — Я слышал, что ты почти не разговариваешь.  
      — Это было раньше, — ответил Рико и тут же пожалел об этом. Подробности Гансу знать ни к чему, но было уже поздно.  
      — Крайне любопытно. Что заставило тебя говорить?  
      Рико помолчал, но не придумал, что бы соврать достоверного.  
      — Страх.  
      — Страх чего?  
      — Неизвестности.  
      Ганс неожиданно ухмыльнулся.  
      — Могу тебя понять. Я в этом состоянии год прожил.  
      — Правда?!.. — изумился Рико, но Ганс его перебил:  
      — И потому мне бы очень хотелось вбить в тупую башку твоего командира, что мне не нужен Цербер. Я не меньше него заинтересован в уничтожении Блоухола и его прихвостней, а ты, психопат мирового класса, наверняка пригодишься где-нибудь еще.  
      — Шкипер не тупой, — возразил Рико. — Он сказал мне, что вы это скажете.  
      — Я боюсь, что тебя и лысого может кто-то узнать. Я, конечно, сказал, что придал андроиду облик своего лучшего друга, когда объяснял ситуацию в пустыне Блэк-Рок генералу Альберту, но имел в виду Шкипера.  
      — Шкипер сказал, что вы скажете и это, — ответил Рико. — Но поскольку вы в отпуске, то вам нет необходимости появляться на службе.  
      — Да, но мне придётся встречаться со многими людьми, которые предпочитают знать в лицо состав элитных отрядов, и ваш входит в этот список, — Ганс нахмурился. — И кучу переговоров я буду вести в одиночку, поскольку многие люди не допустят посторонних. И в это время я могу сказать что угодно и сделать что угодно, — он выпил вина, и Рико, безнадежно дернувшись, откинулся на спинку стула. «Как Шкипер вообще ожидал, что я смогу его контролировать? Ганс старше по званию и его и тем более меня!» — Я имею в ввиду… Рико, правильно?.. Чем ты так провинился, Рико, что тебя сослали на это совершенно бесполезное задание? Ты достал Шкиппи своей болтовней?  
      Рико отвел взгляд. Он вообще не особо умел врать, потому что обычно не говорил, так что практики было немного, а этому человеку еще мешало врать вбитое в голову Шкипером правило подчиняться старшему по званию.  
      — Может быть, — буркнул он. — А почему у вас такое длинное имя? Слышал, как Шкипер ругался об этом.  
      Ганс усмехнулся.  
      — Теперь вижу. Тебя изгнали из отряда за чрезмерную любознательность. Ну что ж, слушай, — Ганс отставил вино и чуть подался вперед: — Это было в Германии, в тридцать первом. Я был тогда еще молодым лейтенантом, еще наивным, еще полным веры в людей, но затем… Затем я встретил его. Безумного немца, одержимого идеей построить машину времени и возродить Третий Рейх. Я доложил командованию и получил приказ уничтожить его, но не тут-то было! Поганец уже успел изобрести свою проклятую кабинку, в смысле, машину времени, и сколько бы я раз его не убивал, он постоянно возвращался к жизни, используя свои знания квантовой физики. Видишь ли, эти адепты этого упоротого, извращенного, непостижимого нормальным человеческим умом учения верят, что однажды изобретенная вещь существует в мире всегда, и каким-то образом этот мерзавец научился пользоваться этим эффектом. Каждый раз он возвращался, иногда возникая из ниоткуда сразу после того, как я его убивал, чтобы вдоволь поглумиться над моими попытками. И тогда я вспомнил, как однажды подслушал, как этот тип говорил с коллегой по своему противоестественному ремеслу… Он сказал: «Имена и известность имеют свою силу. Если ты прославишься под своими именем в одном времени, оно будет притягивать тебя, но если кто-то другой займет твое место и имя, то реальность будет сопротивляться твоему появлению. Я назвал это Эффект Доппельгангера».  
      И вот, я сказал командованию, что у меня есть только одна возможность убить поганца — забрать его имя. Нам пришлось разыграть целый спектакль с нападением на нашего посла и спасением его жизни молодым немецким военнослужащим по имени Ганс Дитрих фон Манк. На следующий день и Германия, и Америка знали в лицо своего героя, и, как понимаешь, это было мое лицо, а вовсе не безумного ученого.  
      Рико смотрел на Ганса во все глаза.  
      — Таким образом, настоящий фон Манк не смог вернуться в наше время, поскольку я занял его место. И с тех пор ношу его имя просто на всякий случай, чтобы он не восстал из квантового небытия и не продолжил творить свои ужасающие злодеяния. Вот так вот.  
      — Ничего себе! — пробормотал Рико. Ганс внимательно посмотрел на него.  
      — Вот так вот, — серьёзно повторил он, а потом расхохотался как мальчишка. — Блять, ты на самом деле в это поверил!..  
        
      В этом был весь Ганс. Любую чушь он мог рассказать так, что в нее начинали верить и куда более нормальные люди, чем Рико. «Вот поэтому Шкипер его и ненавидит, — думал Рико. — Потому что Ганс не видит разницы между враньём и правдой».  
      В то же время Рико смотрел на людей, которых «обрабатывал» Ганс для предстоящего открытия Сыворотки Ковальски на научной выставке, и понимал, что они все покупаются на его спектакль искренности. Только Рико видел, что Ганс не может быть ничьим другом, поскольку не понимает смысла понятия, все остальные покупались на его улыбки, «задушевные» разговоры и шутки.  
      Зато Ганс постоянно с ним говорил. В принципе он вообще резко затыкался, но Рико это не напрягало. То есть не так сильно, как мысли о том, что он реально нихрена не следует приказам Шкипера: Ганс хоть и встречался с какими-то политиками, своими «приятелями» и прочими, Рико никак не мог уследить за тем, о чем именно они договариваются, при этом Ганс к вечеру уже обычно был пьян (впрочем, как заметил Рико, его красноречию это способствовало, и, соответственно, приносило возможных кандидатов), а несогласным Ганс удалял память при помощи Стирателя Ковальски. Он сам его выпросил, и Шкипер согласился, что потеря памяти одних суток для нескольких политиков это лучше, чем если они раскроют их план кому-либо.  
      Постепенно Ганс вытянул из Рико произошедшее на Фестивале Огня: о том, как они туда попали, что Арлин украла Стирательный Шлем и образец сыворотки, про Лотос Смерти и теракт при помощи механических червей. Больше всего Ганса интересовало, как именно Рико додумался до червей, а тот не мог объяснить, поскольку сам не знал.  
      Они много летали, вели много переговоров и очень мало спали. Ганс постепенно стал больше доверять Рико, в смысле, поручать ему какие-нибудь задания, например, забраться куда-то или подслушать что-то.  
      За неделю они «опросили» двадцать человек, и семь из них согласились поучаствовать в составе контрольной группы публично за лечение сывороткой, либо помочь с записями об «истории исследований».  
      В последний день, отведенный на операцию, Ганс и Рико отдыхали в гостинице. Рико был удивлен, что так мало людей согласились, на что Ганс сказал, что это очень хороший результат.  
      — Видишь ли, не все из них умирающие, а даже те, что были… Не всем легко поверить в мифическое лекарство, тем более, что когда за его использование им придется нарушить закон. Я мог бы предложить им такое, потом записать разговор, обнародовать его и дискредитировать этих политиков; подобных прецедентов немало — когда политиков якобы в приватной обстановке провоцировали на откровенность, а затем оказывалось, что разговор транслировался публично. Семерых вполне достаточно... — Ганс помолчал. — На самом деле их могло быть больше, но Ковальски не хотел монополистов. Ох, ты не понимаешь, да? — Ганс неверно интерпретировал выражение лица Рико. — Смотри, если бы я доказал директору какой-нибудь гигантской фармацевтической компании эффективность сыворотки, а затем предложил ему монополию на ее продажу… это был бы единственный шанс уйти из его офиса живым.  
      — Почему? — Мысль о том, что с Гансом может произойти такое, внезапно оказалась неприятна. Нельзя убивать красивых людей.  
      — Ты похоже не представляешь, как изменится мир после «открытия» сыворотки Ковальски, не так ли? — он ухмыльнулся. — Что забавно, кажется, Шкиппи тоже не слишком это осознает, равно как и его изобретательный монстр. Рико, сыворотка лечит любые болезни. Это означает, что лекарства перестанут быть нужны. Мир полностью изменится, фармацевтические компании перестанут быть нужны. В один момент огромный сегмент рынка попросту станет ненужен. Это миллиарды долларов. Вот почему я настоял на том, чтобы таскать с собой Стиратель Памяти. Если хоть один альтернативно мыслящий узнает о том, что вскоре произойдет, у него хватит денег, чтобы выследить и взорвать вашу штаб-квартиру в Нью-Йорке вместе с вами, и это будет дешевле, чем потеря прибыли.  
      Рико покачал головой. Он не мог мыслить так масштабно, как Ганс. Обычно Рико выполнял приказы. Ему нравился огонь. Ему нравилось убивать людей. То, что говорил полковник фон Манк, никогда не приходило в его голову. О том, что существование Ковальски перевернет весь мир.  
      — И, кстати говоря, я не выгнал тебя только потому, что мне реально не помешает защита, — Ганс вздохнул. — Видишь ли, считается, что это я официально предотвратил теракт Блоухола. А он… он, так сказать, может поиметь меня в любой момент, так как обладает компроматом на меня… Я вообще удивлен, что Мэрилин Вайт не вышла со мной на связь до сих пор.  
      — Но ведь Арлин должна была сказать ему, что на самом деле это были мы.  
      — Девушка на Лотосе Смерти свалила слишком рано. Дырка умен, даже если он поймет, что меня там не было, он поймет, что мы со Шкиппи союзники, — Ганс потянулся и зевнул. — Поэтому я и удивлен. Дырка наверняка задумал что-то масштабное, раз до сих пор не воспользовался мною.  
      Рико взглянул на Ганса внимательнее. Тот сидел в кресле, закутанный в пушистый банный халат. Черно-оранжевые волосы почти высохли и уже блестели в приглушенном свете. Татуированные веки были полуприкрыты, взгляд сосредоточен на бокале вина.  
      «Вам не стоит употреблять такие слова в отношении себя рядом со мной, — подумал Рико. — Вы, похоже, не до конца понимаете, с кем имеете дело».  
      — Совсем не хочется умирать, когда только-только понял, что будешь жить, — тихо произнес Ганс.  
      — Блоухол не обязательно убьет вас.  
      Ганс усмехнулся.  
      — Спасибо, Рико. Твоя дружеская поддержка выше всяких похвал, — он допил вино. — Ладно, пора спать. Завтра вылет в Нью-Йорк в семь. Знаешь, забавно, но я давно так интенсивно не вкалывал… и особенно — бесплатно, — он снова зевнул.  
      Рико внезапно осознал смысл его слов. Они вернутся. Завтра. Завтра они вернутся, Ганс уедет к себе, а Рико останется в штабе. С Ковальски.  
        
      Однако Шкипер решил иначе.  
      — Я с тебя глаз не спущу, пока все не завершится, — процедил он с утра в лицо Гансу. — Чтобы без всяких твоих фокусов.  
      — Но я здесь именно для того, чтобы показывать фокусы, — фыркнул мужчина. — Например, как за неделю получить результаты многолетних исследований и экспериментов, — он вручил Шкиперу свежераспечатанную пухлую папку бумаг. — Это все надо будет размножить, — он вернулся к кейсу и достал оттуда еще одну бумагу. — А это — для твоего монстра.  
      — Еще раз назовешь меня «монстром», Модник, я таки вколю тебе сыворотку, от которой вырастает шесть рук, — Ковальски вышел из лаборатории, снял перчатки и бросил ледяной взгляд на Рико. Тот вздрогнул. Ничего не изменилось.  
      — Рико, фас! — неожиданно приказал Ганс. Шкипер воскликнул нечто возмущенное, а Ковальски подошел и взял у него из рук лист бумаги. Затем его глаза расширились.  
      — Йельский Университет! — он воззрился на Ганса. — Но… это же можно будет проверить…  
      — Гений не может быть вообще без образования, — фыркнул полковник. — Если приглядишься, тут написано: «Частное обучение», что фактически означает, что ты не появлялся в группе студентов и приходил только сдавать экзамены. Причем мог делать это не вместе со всеми. Расслабься, этот диплом мне выдал декан этого университета, после того, как я чудесным образом вылечил его спину и язву желудка. Честно говоря, у нас была очень интенсивная неделя. И роль коммивояжера мне не очень подходит. А вы оба таращитесь на меня, как на врага, хоть бы кофе налили!  
      — Ты и есть враг, — синие глаза Шкипера сузились, а вот Ковальски, продолжая держать в руках диплом, смутился и покосился в сторону кухни.  
      — Ути хосподи, йа и есть влаг! — передразнил командира Ганс. — Их бин влаг, влаг, влаг!  
      Рико молча прошел мимо него на кухню и поставил вариться кофе. Он не понимал… не понимал и восхищался, каким образом полковник фон Манк так спокойно переносит неприкрытую враждебность в свой адрес. Если бы Шкипер разговаривал с Рико так, как он говорит с Гансом, Рико бы застрелился. А Гансу все нипочем. Вот и сейчас, лицо у командира покраснело, а Ганс уже болтает дальше о том, что он успел сделать за неделю, и ему совершенно плевать, что Шкипер его ненавидит.  
        
      Получив свой кофе, Ганс уселся вместе с Ковальски за компьютер и стал объяснять ему, какие и где он «проводил исследования». Шкипер же отозвал Рико и тихо поинтересовался:  
      — Ну и как он, компадре?  
      — Многие переговоры он вел один. Несколько раз мы крали какие-то данные, он говорил, что это для воздействия на людей. Несколько раз это были больничные карты. Я не заметил ничего подозрительного. Ганс сказал, что он боится, что Блоухол убьет его за предотвращенный теракт на фестивале.  
      Шкипер кивнул. Затем тепло взглянул на Рико:  
      — Я понимаю, противно, но присмотришь за ним на выставке? Чтобы он не сделал ничего неожиданного.  
      — Так точно, — отозвался Рико, потом добавил: — И мне не противно.  
      Шкипер фыркнул.  
      — Ганс предатель до мозга и костей. Будь внимательнее. Он обязательно выкинет какую-нибудь пакость. Возьми пистолет с транком, вырубай его при малейшем признаке подозрительной активности.  
      — Хорошо, — Рико понял, что спорить бесполезно. Тем более если Шкипер поймет, что Рико симпатизирует его врагу. Хватит и того, что Рико теперь враг Ковальски.  
      ***  
        
      На взгляд Шкипера, Ковальски слишком сильно нервничал. Всю неделю перед выставкой он дергался, то репетировал речь, то кидался выбирать себе костюм, то просматривал биографии участников выставки, то бросался переписывать речь, то перепроверять сыворотку — в общем, носился как угорелый, но при этом… при этом Шкиперу отчего-то казалось, что он совершенно не счастлив.  
      И еще он настоял, чтобы Рико следил за Гансом. Шкипер не слишком-то одобрил тот факт, что Гансу придется отдать целого Рико. В конце концов, у него есть деньги, чтобы нанять себе охрану.  
      Ковальски солгал, когда Шкипер спросил его о бункере. То есть повторил ту же ложь. Это было неприятно; вдвойне неприятно, что солгал и Рико, то есть просто отвел взгляд и промолчал. Ковальски же так нервничал, что если бы не Рядовой, они наверняка бы ругались каждый день. Шкиперу было обидно, ну или просто… он ожидал, что Ковальски больше обрадуется.  
      С другой стороны, может, он успокоится, когда открытие будет сделано?  
      Несколько раз Шкипер порывался рассказать Рядовому о них, но всякий раз его что-то останавливало. Все время он говорил себе «потом».  
      Хуже всего то, что Ковальски так себя вел, что Шкиперу становилось жутко от той мысли, что ученый мог быть прав. Что их отношения на самом деле закончатся. Сложно любить человека, который постоянно на всех огрызается.  
      Секс у них тоже был урывками. В смысле, когда Прапор куда-то уходил. Или когда они ехали куда-то вдвоем. Правда, сегодня Ковальски сам прокрался в его комнату, уже под утро. Лег рядом, обнял его и уснул. Это было приятно. Шкипер гладил его и мучался совестью от того, о чем ранее думал. Ковальски просто устал. И у него есть все причины нервничать.  
      С другой стороны Шкипер не мог не думать о том, что если они не расскажут о своих отношениях Рико и Прапору, то у них останется очень мало возможностей их продолжать. Шкипер хотел своего лейтенанта гораздо чаще, чем получалось осуществлять это желание. А вернется Рико, появятся новые миссии, и возможностей вообще не останется.  
      Плюс было неизвестно, что задумал Блоухол. Есть шанс, что он будет на научной выставке, он интересуется этим, но… Но что он сделает, если увидит Ковальски?.. С другой стороны, Одноглазый вряд ли рискнет там лично показаться при своей-то роже…  
      Шкипер замер. У Дырки есть сыворотка Ковальски. Это означает, что он, вероятно, уже нифига не «одноглазый». Иссеченая шрамами физиономия террориста сейчас могла стать гладкой, как попка младенца, а глаз вырасти новый. И в таком виде его будет трудно узнать, увечье свое он получил еще в юности, и под этой страшной маской его знает весь мир.  
      — Ты не спишь, мой командир? — Ученый проснулся и уставился на Шкипера, поглаживая его по груди. — Я так… устал. Прости. Я просто хотел полежать рядом с тобой. Ты спал, когда я пришел. Я…  
      Шкипер положил палец на его губы.  
      — Я очень рад, что ты со мной, Ковальски, — прошептал Шкипер. — Не спал, просто думал обо всем… Сегодня твой большой день.  
      Ковальски тихо хихикнул.  
      — Ты всегда нервничаешь и не можешь заснуть, когда переобщаешься с Гансом. Даже если потом говоришь, что это не от него.  
      — Он токсичен. И я удивлен, что Блоухол его не прикончил до сих пор. Или не вышел на нас через него.  
      — А откуда ты знаешь, что не вышел? — спокойно спросил Ковальски, обвиваясь вокруг Шкипера как змей. Командир уставился в красивое, но исхудавшее лицо. Ковальски чуть изогнул рот. — Рико сам сказал, что не всегда знал, с кем общается Ганс, поскольку на многие встречи его не пустили. Ганс мог связаться с Блоухолом, и предаст нас завтра в любой момент.  
      Шкипер вздохнул.  
      — Я приказал Рико вырубить его, если попытается. Как же… как же он меня бесит!..  
      — С другой стороны, он нам по-настоящему помог, — возразил Ковальски. — Никто из наших знакомых не смог бы сделать то, что сделал он.  
      — Прапор все еще возмущен, что это «читерство».  
      — Ага. При этом именно он был инициатором самой идеи, — усмехнулся Ковальски, прижимаясь к Шкиперу. — У него случаются приступы двойных стандартов, как и у всех людей.  
      — Ты так говоришь, как будто это нормально, — произнес Шкипер, вздрагивая, потому что второй рукой Ковальски коснулся его члена.  
      — У тебя двойные стандарты, мой командир, — прошептал ученый в самое ухо, лаская его член. — У меня тоже. Ты можешь… завязать мне рот? Не хочу, чтобы Прапор нас услышал, — Ковальски лизнул Шкипера в ухо. — И при этом хочу, чтобы ты поимел меня прямо сейчас. Жестко. Мне пиздец как это надо Шкипер. Пожалуйста.  
      «Наверное, это и есть те самые двойные стандарты, — думал Шкипер. — Меня одновременно смущает и возбуждает склонность Ковальски к мазохизму, но с другой стороны меня ужасно пугает это его «убей меня». Хотя он сказал это лишь однажды. Но все равно».  
      Шкипер кладет руку на губы Ковальски. Ему совсем не хочется завязывать ему рот. Совсем не хочется, чтобы это выглядело так, как будто он его заставляет.  
      «Хотя по факту я именно так и делал. Я заставил его. В самом начале я заставил его».  
      «И был в полном восторге от того, как легко он мне поддался».  
      «А теперь мне не хочется делать вид, что я заставляю его».  
      Шкипер выругался. Все эти мысли его очень раздражали. Непонятные вещи вообще его раздражали. Ковальски удивленно на него уставился, а Шкипер взял его за руки, завел за спину и связал своей кофтой.  
      — Что ты?..  
      — Заткнись! — он шлепнул его по заднице, и осекся от громкого звука. Ковальски рвано выдохнул и прогнулся, оттопыривая бедра. Восхитительно. Его на самом деле это заводит. Быть связанным. Шкипер погладил его по лицу с покорно закрытыми глазами.  
      — Возьми меня… — прошептал он, краснея и чуть приподнимая бедра. Шкипер огладил его задницу и потянулся за смазкой.  
      В то утро получилось как-то необыкновенно хорошо, хотя им обоим пришлось пыхтеть и двигаться тихо, поскольку Прапор спал в соседней комнате. Зато потом Ковальски с раскрасневшимся, только что кончившим лицом прижимался к Шкиперу и шептал, что это было восхитительно. Шкипер был согласен. Ему хотелось, чтобы так было всегда.


	47. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» II: Нелюбовь

      Настал день презентации. Выставка проходила на одном из искусственных прибрежных островов, что находились в Нью-Йоркской гавани. Плавучие острова, изначально призванные решить проблему с недостаточной территорией, в итоге превратились в элитные автономные кварталы со своими историей и особенностями, и одним из самых знаменитых был Остров Науки.  
      В обычное время туда не пускали людей без высшего образования — Рико узнал об этом, когда Ковальски пытался взломать код системы. Выставки там тоже устраивали «только для своих»; такие масштабные мероприятия, как сегодняшнее, были исключением.  
      На самом деле Рико не мог понять, почему вокруг этого места столько хайпа. Да, чтобы добраться до него, им пришлось сесть в специальный подводный поезд, и затем красиво прибыть к острову в прозрачных капсулах, при подъеме наблюдая мутноватые воды Нью-Йоркской гавани. Вокруг многоэтажного острова парило множество различных дронов не всегда понятного назначения, но их было настолько много, что в целом они производили впечатление стай саранчи. Все дороги были подвижные, но Рико, например, был совсем не против пройтись. Тем не менее, при всей своей прогрессивности, дресс-код на конференции не был отменен. Рико было неудобно и непривычно в официальном костюме. Люди, суетившиеся вокруг, говорили слишком быстро и сложно.  
      — Кто мой хороший пёсик?..  
      Рико развернулся и вздохнул с облегчением, увидев рыжую макушку Ганса, который тоже шел, а затем спрыгнул на пол с подвижной дорожки, игнорируя ее ленивую прогрессивность. В темно-фиолетовом костюме полковник выглядел стильно и изящно, в отличие от многих окружающих, которым явно не часто приходилось носить костюмы.  
      Ковальски и Шкипер ушли искать Фила и Мэйсона, Прапор уже сбежал к буфету. Ганс отыскал его взглядом и покачал головой.  
      — Никто не заставит меня ни выпить, ни сожрать ни крошки из этого бара. О чем они вообще думают? Здесь каждый четвёртый — ученый, соответственно, безумный псих. Будь я ученым, я бы обязательно протестил на всех кучу своих новых ядов.  
      — Упаси нас боги, если бы ты был еще ученым! — рявкнул подошедший Шкипер. Ганс ухмыльнулся и протянул ему руку. До этого он тоже не раз так делал, и командир всегда демонстративно отказывался ее пожимать, но сейчас рядом с ним были не только Ковальски и Рико, но и ничего не подозревающие об их истории Фил и Мэйсон. Предприниматели, оба в белоснежных дорогих костюмах, сверкали золотом, а их лица лучились предвкушением денег. Больших денег. Как Ганс объяснил Рико, именно Фил и Мэйсон станут официальными монополистами Сыворотки Ковальски.  
      Командир втянул носом воздух, но пожал протянутую руку. Ганс в это время смотрел ему в глаза и ухмылялся.  
      «Он ведь провоцирует его. Всегда».  
      Рико чуть рассеянно смотрел, как Шкипер знакомит Ганса с Филом и Мэйсоном, затем тоже пожал руки предпринимателям. Вернулся Прапор, которому единственному разрешили одеться неформально, поскольку голубой ирокез все равно останется голубым ирокезом, сколько костюмов на себя ни напяль.  
      — Чего такой грустный, пёсик? Твой дозор скоро закончится.  
      Ганс порой называл Рико «пёсик», сокращённо от «цербер», но Рико это почему-то не то, что не раздражало, а очень нравилось. «Страж загробного мира». И было приятно, когда Ганс говорил: «Хороший пёсик».  
      — Его дозор закончится, когда я скажу, — отрезал Шкипер.  
      — Значит, ты попал, мистер Рико, — Ганс подмигнул Рико. — Придется выделить тебе коврик под моей дверью и купить ошейник.  
      — Я тебе куплю блять ошейник, — тихо процедил Шкипер уголком рта. — И намордник. Ты можешь хоть раз в жизни побыть серьезным?!  
      — Я был серьезным последний сраный год, — неожиданно сухо отрезал Ганс, его золотые глаза стали жесткими. — Так что, Шкиппи, не тебе блять решать, каким мне быть.  
      — Шкипер, Ганс, не ссорьтесь. Не в этот день! — Прапор, оказалось, услышал окончание их разговора, Ковальски же с Филом и Мэйсоном ушли вперед.  
      — У меня аллергия на рыжих! — фыркнул Шкипер и ускорил шаг.  
      — Шкиппи такой непривычный в костюме. И забавный, — заметил Ганс. — А вообще, если честно, то поглядывайте в оба. Это научная выставка. Здесь полно таких же людей, как Ковальски.  
      — У вас аллергия на ученых? — лукаво поинтересовался Прапор.  
      — Нет. У меня аллергия на лицемерно-добреньких пацифистов, которые привыкли, что от всех в мире их защитят старшие, — отрезал Ганс.  
      — Знаете, используя сарказм, вы на самом деле не выглядите умнее в чужих глазах, — обиженно произнес Прапор.  
      — О, какое откровение! — фыркнул полковник. — Зачем мне выглядеть умнее в чужих глазах, если я и так прекрасно знаю, что я умнее большинства окружающих?  
      — Даже умнее Ковальски?  
      — Я использую свой ум в других целях.  
      Рико было неуютно. С одной стороны он понимал, что должен быть на стороне Прапора, с другой стороны, он привык за последнюю неделю сопровождать Ганса. Привык слушать его голос. Привык пожимать его маленькую сухую ладонь. Привык смотреть на его черно-оранжевые волосы.  
      «А мне и правда грустно, что больше не надо будет за ним следить, — осознал Рико. — Хотя с другой стороны… Ковальски найдет время и соберет новый Стирательный Шлем. И тогда он останется единственным человеком, кто будет помнить утро в пустыне.  
      А я все забуду. Почему-то сейчас это звучит… жутко».  
        
      В зале они сели так, что Ганс оказался по левую сторону от Рико, с краю. По правую сидел Прапор, затем Шкипер, Фил, Мэйсон и Ковальски. Ганс комментировал всех выступающих Рико, и хотя тому не было до них никакого дела, но слушать его было забавно.  
      Наконец Шкипер, Ковальски, Фил и Мейсон поднялись к сценам. Следующими должны были выступать они.  
      — Забавно смотреть, как ваш монстр волнуется, — тихо произнес Ганс на ухо Рико. — Хотя он спас мою жизнь. Мне даже немного жаль его.  
      — Разве он волнуется? — тихо удивился Рико. На его взгляд с Ковальски было все в порядке. Он очень круто выглядел в светло-сером костюме, к тому же с ним были Шкипер, и Фил с Мэйсоном.  
      — Пиздец как. Бледный как смерть. Пальцы подрагивают. Боится сейчас вообще всего. Он же, я правильно понимаю, никогда не выступал перед большой аудиторией? Поверь мне, Рико, ему сейчас пиздец как страшно. Для него это сверхважно, поэтому он такой дерганый и нервный. Я бы мог посоветовать ему пару способов успокоиться, но так как я враг, то он и слушать меня не станет.  
      — А меня? — поинтересовался Прапор.  
      — А ты не лезь в разговоры старших, — отрезал Ганс.  
      — Серьезно. Вы похвалялись, что самый умный, вот я и хочу узнать, что за способы.  
      Ганс возмущенно уставился почему-то на Рико, как будто бы он был виноват в том, что Прапор сказал. Затем произнес:  
      — Представить зрительный зал как одного человека. Или вообще как фон, серую массу. И представить, что ты разговариваешь с лучшим другом. Только с ним. Если Ковальски представит, что рассказывает о своем открытии одному Шкиперу, или вам троим, то успокоится и справится с выступлением. Стой, ты куда?!..  
      Но Рядовой уже пробирался между рядами сидений. Ганс покачал головой.  
      — Он что, на самом деле такой добрый?..  
      — Да, — отозвался Рико.  
      — В это совершенно невозможно поверить, — пробормотал Ганс. — Я имею в виду, как у вас, троих психопатов, получился такой ребенок?! Чем вы его поливали?!  
      — Он всегда таким был, — ответил Рико. — В детстве он потерял память. Всегда видел хорошее во всех людях, кого бы не встречал.  
      — Потерял память? — пробормотал Ганс. — Из-за экспериментов старшенького?  
      Рико только сейчас вспомнил, что официально Прапор — младший брат Ковальски. Черт. Возможно, он вообще наболтал Гансу много лишнего.  
      — Нет. Просто из-за… На войне так бывает. Когда дети забывают. Травма головы.  
      Рико видел, как Ганса натурально передернуло.  
      — Знаешь, по-моему самое ужасное… если с тобой случится что-то, и забыть об этом. Это как… умереть.  
      — Но если это событие было действительно плохим?  
      — И что? Это опыт. Даже если плохой. Мы можем научиться чему-то, — Ганс покачал головой. — К примеру, ваш ученый наврал мне, что вколет мне мутантскую сыворотку. А твой командир ему очень натурально подыграл. Я такого ужаса никогда в жизни не испытывал. Но в самый последний момент, перед тем, как вырубиться, я подумал: «Блять, но если я умру, то мне уже будет все равно. Некому будет переживать и бояться». Я бы ни за что не хотел забыть эту мысль, хотя она пришла ко мне в момент дикого, почти неконтролируемого страха.  
      — Да, но… вы сами сказали, забыть — значит умереть, то есть если мы забудем, то умрем, и некому будет волноваться.  
      — Да, но лучше-то не умереть, правда? — Ганс ехидно посмотрел на Рико. — Я имею в виду, если есть выбор между тем, умереть или немного испугаться.  
      — Некоторые вещи хуже смерти, — произнес Рико.  
      Ганс рассмеялся и ткнул его локтем в бок.  
      — Смерть окончательна, а все остальное может измениться тысячу раз, Рико. Поэтому не забивай мне голову психопатической философией. Смотри, Шкиппи и компания выходят на сцену!  
      ***  
  
      Первыми выступали Фил и Мэйсон, чем изрядно облегчили Ковальски задачу. Сам ученый все сильнее нервничал по мере приближения начала выступления, но потом внезапно прибежал Прапор и что-то нашептал ему на ухо, от чего, казалось, Ковальски слегка успокоился.  
      Фил и Мэйсон сказали, что финансировали опыты Ковальски, сподвигнули его к открытию, и все такое. Публика взирала на них благосклонно. Шкипер слегка отвлекся на рыжую башку Ганса, что-то шептавшего на ухо Рико. Ему совсем не нравилось, что за эту неделю… Рико позволял ему называть себя «пёсиком». Это было ни в какие ворота.  
      Он его предаст. В любой момент. Шкипер был в любой момент готов выхватить пистолет из-за пояса и застрелить ублюдка, но Ганс просто сидел и болтал с Рико.  
      Шкипер выжидал.  
      ***  
  
      — Слушай, Рико, я хочу проверить, так сказать, свое зрение, — внезапно Ганс обернулся к Рико, минуты через две после того, как Ковальски издалека начал рассказывать об изобретении сыворотки. Рико с удивлением уставился в золотые глаза мужчины, но тот смотрел на сцену и казался непривычно сосредоточенным: — Между Шкиппи и монстром что-то есть, или мне так с недоёба кажется?  
      Рико похолодел, поскольку понятия не имел, что на это отвечать. К тому же рядом сидел Прапор. Который это услышал, потому что на этот раз Ганс не стал шептать на ухо, а сказал довольно громко. Сидя между ними Рико совершенно не представлял, что ему делать. Бросить дымовуху и сбежать? Но тогда Ковальски и Шкипер точно его убьют.  
      — Да, мне тоже так показалось, — неожиданно спокойно заметил Прапор. — Еще с тех пор, как мы вернулись с лайнера Блоухола. С другой стороны, они всегда были для меня как родители, и я не вижу в этом ничего плохого.  
      Рико вытаращился на мальчишку, который как раз сделал глоток из стакана с молочным коктейлем.  
      — О, Рико, нельзя быть таким несовременным, — фыркнул юноша.  
      Ганс хихикнул.  
      — Если честно, не могу вообразить старину Шкиппи за таким делом. Пытаюсь, но не могу. Но ваш монстр все время, когда запинается, смотрит на него, а он косится на него каждую свободную секунду. А ты как думаешь, пёсик?  
      — Я не знаю, — выдавил Рико. Удивительно, но обычно проницательный Ганс в этот раз ему поверил.  
      Затем Рико вспомнил слова Арлин. Сказанные еще до той ночи.  
      «Этот мистер Шкипер и мистер Ковальски такие хорошие друзья».  
      — А если бы знал?  
      — Любая любовь прекрасна, полковник, — отрезал Прапор. — Когда это произойдёт с вами, вы поймете.  
      Такого охуевшего выражения на лице Ганса Рико не видел еще ни разу. Мужчина уставился вначале на Прапора, а потом на Рико, с таким видом, будто Рико лично в ответе за все, что говорит Прапор.  
      — Серьезно, ребята? Ваши комрады, возможно, втихаря жарят друг друга в жопу, а вам плевать?!  
      — Давайте просто послушаем выступление Ковальски, — выпалил Рядовой, хотя лицо у него покраснело. — На самом деле может мы ошибаемся, и между ними ничего нет. Они ведь реально были одни, пока мы с Рико были в отключке… конечно, у них появилось много общих тем.  
      — Скорее одна общая Тема, — фыркнул Ганс. — Нет, ты можешь себе это представить, Ковальски на полторы головы его выше! Еще тебя бы с ним я мог вообразить, но не со Шкиппи!  
      Рико внезапно схватил его лежащую на подлокотнике руку и сжал. Ганс удивленно обернулся.  
      — Пожалуйста… не надо. Не сейчас, — процедил Рико, чувствуя, что тьма обступает его со всех сторон. Ганс попытался выдернуть руку, но не преуспел.  
      — Так ты знал, — тихо пробормотал он.  
      — Нет, — Рико помотал головой. — Нет, нет, я ничего не знаю, я все забуду, я…  
      Тьма обступила его.  
      Внезапно он вздрогнул от резкой боли в руке и пришел в себя, удивленно таращась на свою конечность. Полковник Ганс Дитрих фон Манк достал из кармана платок и вытер губы.  
      — Прости, но мне показалось, что ты сейчас рехнёшься. А поскольку ты сжимал мою руку так, что я не мог дать тебе по морде, то я тебя укусил.  
      Рико изумленно смотрел два полукруга на руке.  
      — Спасибо.  
      — На здоровье. Еще ни один пес не благодарил меня за то, что я его укусил. Впрочем, ни один человек тоже. Я запомню этот момент.  
      После этих слов Ганс поднялся и вышел в проход. Рико запоздало покраснел, поскольку все произошедшее было на самом деле чертовски странным и смущающим. Ганс подошел к одному из охранников; полыхнула на его телефоне голограмма айди. Неужели он хочет, чтобы Рико вывели отсюда?.. Это… он же ничего не сделал. Это Ганс его укусил, он сам ничего сделать не успел…  
      Внезапно в зале стало чрезвычайно тихо. Прапор неотрывно смотрел на сцену, где на фоне диаграмм стоял Ковальски. Кажется, он закончил свое выступление… но нет. Ковальски, выждав паузу, продолжил:  
      — Да, так оно и есть. Универсальный восстановитель внутренних органов и конечностей, господа. Многолетние исследования позволили мне вывести уникальную формулу, на данный момент времени испытанную уже десятками живых и теперь снова здоровых людей.  
      Зал ахнул, словно единое живое существо. Ковальски улыбнулся. Вначале неуверенно, криво, но затем по-настоящему, широко и искренне.  
      — О, да! — его глаза сверкали, когда он начал демонстрацию медицинских записей людей, с которыми последнюю неделю договаривались Ганс и Рико. — Взгляните на эти кадры…  
      Шкипер стоял у сцены, словно простой охранник, но сейчас он то смотрел на зал, то на Ковальски, и в его взгляде плескались восхищение и триумф.  
      В этот момент раздался выстрел, и какая-то штука, звякнув, упала на сцену за спиной Ковальски. Тот ошарашенно прижал руку к уху, Шкипер уже бежал к нему, Рико обернулся в сторону стреляющего и увидел, что это был полковник Ганс фон Манк. Убедившись, что Ковальски жив, Шкипер спрыгнул со сцены и схватил Ганса за грудки.  
      — Какого?!..  
      — На пол, посмотри на пол, Шкиппи, — холодно процедил сотрудник госбезопасности, стряхивая его с себя. Рико сам не понял, как расслышал это все из-за криков и волнений, начавшихся в зале, но Ганс спокойно поднялся на сцену и показал всем голографическое айди. — Министерство внутренней безопасности США, полковник Ганс фон Манк, — сухим официальным тоном представился он. Затем прошел в угол сцены, где замерли ошарашенные Фил и Мэйсон, и поднял что-то с пола. — А это, господа, невидимый дрон-убийца, — он жестом фокусника продемонстрировал маленький летательный аппарат, который словно возник из ниоткуда в его руке. Рико же понял, что на устройстве была такая же сеть невидимости, как на контейнере Ковальски, и Ганс ее разомкнул. — Очень грустно, господа, что в нашей просвещенной и прогрессивной стране до сих пор остаются люди, способные убить гениального ученого, — Ганс кивнул в сторону Ковальски. — Уверяю вас, мы проведем тщательнейшее расследование. Пожалуйста, мистер Ковальски, продолжайте ваше выступление.  
      — Хрен там! — взвился Шкипер. — Кто знает, сколько еще тут этих дронов, Модник!  
      Это было ошибкой.  
      Второй ошибкой было, когда Шкипер громко сказал:  
      — То есть я не имел в виду…  
      Но люди в зале прекрасно поняли, что он имел в виду. Многие вскочили и побежали к выходам, кто-то запоздало закричал. Поднялась суматоха, однако она быстро улеглась, поскольку появилась местная служба безопасности. Получается, Ганс об этом предупреждал охрану?..  
      Рико и Рядовой уже давно были у сцены, Фил и Мэйсон предпочли держаться с ними рядом. Ганс же сказал:  
      — Господа, прошу без паники покинуть конференц-зал. Мы сейчас проверим его на наличие других скрытых ловушек. Прошу прощения за доставленные неудобства.  
      Ковальски тем временем шокировано сел на стол и начал изучать дрона.  
      — Не наш. Не армейский, вообще не у нас собран, — сказал он бесцветным голосом. — Шкипер, я…  
      — Все в порядке, — командир приобнял его за талию, затем осекся и похлопал по спине. — Все хорошо. Ты жив.  
      — Вряд ли будут еще дроны, — тем временем говорил Ганс. — Скорей всего, единичное нападение… Но, вы понимаете.  
      — А это правда? — спросил один из охранников, обращаясь словно бы ко всем. — Что вы изобрели регенерирующую сыворотку? Мой брат служил и остался без ног, я правильно понимаю, что ваше изобретение может помочь ему?!  
      Ковальски отложил дрона и кивнул. Он словно бы очнулся. Глаза загорелись, когда он начал отвечать на вопрос этого человека. Рассказывать ему о сыворотке, показывать кадры.  
      Многие участники еще не покинули зал, и все они сейчас смотрели на удивительное преображение ученого. До этого Рико казалось, что всем слушать его заумные речи скучновато, но внезапно, стоило одному незнакомцу обратиться к нему лично, как Ковальски словно бы ожил. Не обращая внимания на зал он рассказывал о сыворотке, а люди вытягивали шеи, пытаясь уследить за сменой изображений, которые частично закрывали им стоящие на сцене Рико, Ганс и другие охранники. Кто-то крикнул, чтобы они отошли. Шкипер сидел за столом рядом с Филом и Мейсоном, но никто не обращал внимания на то, с какой стати он это делает.  
      Ганс тем временем спокойно положил дрона в контейнер, поданый одним из охранников, и шепнул Рико:  
      — Присматривай за ним. Он звезда. Если это Дырка, то убийство могло быть не потому, что ему важна сыворотка. А потому, что Шкиперу нужен Ковальски. Если я заметил, что между ними есть что-то за пару дней, это могла заметить и твоя прекрасная психопатка с МК-42-зет, которая тусила с вами на Фестивале неделю.  
      Почему-то лицо у него было печальное.  
        
      «Неизвестные попытались убить ученого, изобретшего бессмертие».  
      «Шокирующее происшествие на Нью-Йоркском Острове Науки».  
      И так далее и тому подобное.  
      Ковальски моментально оказался в новостях — собственно, как только половина зала разошлась на перерыв, а вторая выслушала, как он простыми словами объяснил охраннику суть своего исследования. Никаких новых дронов не обнаружилось, никаких скрытых оружий и ассасинов — тоже.  
      Ковальски завершил свое выступление, и на него обрушился шквал вопросов. Никого не интересовало его образование в Йельском Университете — всех интересовала его Сыворотка.  
      Ученый все больше и больше словно бы сиял изнутри, обретая уверенность. Шкипер стоял рядом с ним и угрожающе хмурился всякий раз, когда чужой вопрос ему казался неудобным. Прапор, который и так все это записывал на телефон, улыбался.  
      Рико стоял чуть поодаль, рядом с Гансом, и жалел, что не может разделить радость Черно-Белого Отряда целиком. Как бы он был сейчас счастлив, если бы Ковальски не ненавидел его!  
      — Сработало на отличненько, — пробормотал себе под нос Ганс, но Рико не понял, о чем он. В этот момент один из охранников подошел к нему и поинтересовался:  
      — А вы тот самый полковник фон Манк, который эвакуировал фестиваль в Неваде?  
      Ганс моргнул.  
      — Да, тот самый. Все претензии принимаются в письменной форме на официальном сайте армии США.  
      — Мои друзья там были. Выжили, — мужчина улыбнулся, но не глазами. — Позвольте пожать вам руку.  
      Ганс уже было протянул ладонь, но Рико оттолкнул его. Перехватил руку мужчины и вывернул. Тот взвыл от боли, а Рико показал Гансу устройство, прикрепленное к кольцу на пальце.  
      — Это, кажется, тоже надо на экспертизу.  
      На мгновение лицо Ганса стало странно детским и обиженным. Затем он взял себя в руки и усмехнулся.  
      — Ну вот. Такова слава героев. Осторожнее, Рико, не испачкайся сам в этой дряни. «Ядовитое рукопожатие», надо же! Лет десять о нем не слышал! И ведь я почти ему поверил. Выруби его, пожалуйста. Посещать научные конференции опасно для здоровья, я это с самого начала говорил. А этого в полицию и на допрос. Черт возьми! Два ассасина в один день!  
      Этот эпизод произошел почти незаметно, поскольку люди закидывали Ковальски вопросами, а они стояли в стороне.  
      Рико молча пошел за Гансом, волоча за шкирку незадачливого убийцу. Они вышли через служебный вход. Ганс быстро заполнил отчет для полиции, продемонстрировав устройство на руке человека. «Попытка убийства».  
      — А разве вы сами не хотите присутствовать на допросе? — удивилась полицейская.  
      — Пришлите мне видеозапись, — бросил Ганс.  
      — Вы расстроились? — спросил чуть позже Рико, поскольку Ганс направился в курительную комнату.  
      — Что, так заметно?.. — фыркнул полковник. — Не знаю… Слегка противно узнать, что человек, вечно обвинявший тебя в лицемерии, на самом деле ничуть тебя не лучше.  
      «Вообще-то я имел в виду нападение», — подумал Рико, но промолчал.  
      — Шкипер все время обвиняет меня в том, что я «лживый» и «неискренний», и да, хорошо, я лживый и неискренний, но не вижу в этом ничего плохого, а он… Хотя… — Ганс лукаво взглянул на Рико исподлобья: — Может, он просто не знает, как вам сказать.  
      Они были одни в курительной комнате. И Рико внезапно решился:  
      — Ковальски меня выгнал сюда. В смысле, работать с вами. Потому что я видел их. И после этого… я пытался убить Ковальски.  
      Желтые глаза пристально вгляделись в Рико. Затем Ганс достал еще одну сигарету и закурил.  
      — Ты всерьез меня хочешь убедить в том, что Ковальски победил тебя в драке? Ковальски — тебя, человека с самыми высокими хищническими инстинктами, которого я когда-либо встречал?  
      Рико кивнул.  
      — КАК?  
      — Какая разница?! Вы что, сейчас собираетесь притвориться, что это важнее, чем тот факт, что я пытался убить своего друга?! Причем я даже не уверен до сих пор, что понимаю, почему я это сделал?!  
      Ганс фыркнул.  
      — Какая разница? Из ревности, полагаю. Мне сложно понять вашу дружбу, но если бы я дружил одновременно с тремя людьми на протяжении многих лет, и двое из них стали бы трахаться, я бы чувствовал ревность, я так думаю. Что меня обделили вниманием. Гораздо более интересный вопрос, каким реально образом Ковальски избежал своей участи? Ты остановился?  
      Рико помотал головой. Тьма была рядом. Слишком близко. Тьма окружала его и душила.  
      — Я не могу вспомнить. Не могу вспомнить, пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня.  
      — Не хочешь — не вспоминай, — разрешил Ганс. — Иди сюда.  
      Рико сел рядом с ним на диван. Ганс погладил его по руке, где все еще оставался след его зубов.  
      — Прости меня. Ты спас мне жизнь сегодня, но Рико, ты ужасно странный человек. Ты можешь… не говорить Шкиппи, что ты спас мою жизнь, ладно?..  
      — Хорошо, но он все равно захочет потом данные о произошедшем. У вас же.  
      — Да-да, я знаю, — он все еще держал свою руку поверх руки Рико. — Просто… я сам скажу ему, хорошо? Сейчас, согласись, у него полно других забот.  
      Рико кивнул, и они помолчали. Ганс убрал руку и курил, глядя в потолок. Затем Рико произнес:  
      — Можно у вас спросить?  
      — Валяй, — отозвался он.  
      — Как вы… вы ведь на самом деле хорошо относитесь к Шкиперу?  
      Ганс пожал плечами.  
      — Я имею в виду, вы не ненавидите его.  
      — Ну да.  
      — А он ненавидит вас.  
      — Ну да.  
      — И вам… не больно от этого?  
      Ганс обернулся к Рико и нахмурился, затем снова уставился в потолок.  
      — Ковальски — монстр и психопат, такой же, как ты и Шкиппи, — резко произнес Ганс. — Знаешь, что я ненавижу в психопатах? Вообще, во всех, это ваша крайне тупая общая черта?.. Вы негибкие. Вы считаете, что вы не способны ошибаться. И потому вы считаете, что другие люди неспособны ошибаться. Поэтому когда вы решаете, что кто-то вас «предал», это навсегда. Вы раз и навсегда составляете мнение о любом встречном человеке и не можете и мысли допустить о том, что оно может быть ошибочно. А поскольку вы сами не меняетесь, то не допускаете, что и другие люди могут измениться. Поэтому вы и годитесь только на то, чтобы выполнять чьи-то приказы. Отвратительно, хоть и удобно.  
      Рико было неприятно это слушать. Настолько, что он едва не ударил Ганса.  
      — То есть вы предали Шкипера в Дании, потому что ошиблись?  
      Ганс поморщился.  
      — Это не твое дело, Рико.  
      — Ковальски сказал, что «есть вещи вне прощений». Обо мне. Думаю, Шкипер так же считает относительно вас.  
      Ганс грустно усмехнулся.  
      — Ну да. Я ведь о том же говорил. Несгибаемый и упертый. Кстати, скорей всего именно поэтому Шкиппи так трудно признаться тебе и мальчишке в своем романе с заместителем. Начать с того, что вы приехали из страны, в которой, насколько я знаю, подобные отношения все еще осуждались, и закончить тем, что Шкиппи по-прежнему виртуально в своей голове состоит на службе и внутриведомственные отношения считает недопустимыми по уставу.  
      — Упс… — только и смог выговорить Рико. То, что Ганс сказал, была абсолютная правда. Просто Рико никогда не облекал ее в слова.  
      — Давай, Рико, поменяемся, — его глаза снова заблестели. — Ты мне расскажешь свой секрет, а я тебе — свой?  
      — В смысле?  
      — Ну, как Ковальски избежал смерти от твоих лапищ.  
      Рико помотал головой.  
      — Я могу рассказать тебе про Данию, — тоном змея-искусителя проговорил Ганс. — Или еще какой-нибудь секрет.  
      Рико снова помотал головой.  
      — Нет.  
      Какое-то время Ганс смотрел на него, потом вздохнул и поднялся с дивана.  
      — Тогда возвращаемся загорать в лучах чужой славы.


	48. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» III: Посткоитум

      Принято говорить — «на следующий день он проснулся знаменитым», но на самом деле это произошло в тот же день. В тот дурацкий, изумительно долгий день, когда Шкипер вначале думал, что все пропало, что выступление Ковальски испорчено тем, что кто-то запустил дрона, а Ганс его застрелил, а потом оказалось, что именно это событие сделало Ковальски знаменитым моментально. Шкипер поймал себя на том, что он злорадствует: Дырке не только не удалось покушение, но и наоборот, он помог Черно-Белому отряду.  
      Фил и Мейсон заявили, что они все, Шкипер, Ковальски, Рико и Прапор, всё это время работали на них. Что они наняли их для охраны собственных персон и так далее.  
      И Ганс не предал их. На самом деле, Шкипер всю конференцию ждал этого. На самом деле, ждал до сих пор.  
      Он собирался сказать Рико и Прапору о них с Ковальски. Перед конференцией. И затем после нее. Или, может быть, сегодня.  
      Как ни странно, секс был у них вчера совсем быстрый и обычный. Ковальски был настолько возбужден, что кончил почти сразу, и Шкиперу передалось его настроение.  
      Ладно. Может, он скажет им, когда Ганс их предаст.  
      Вчера… еще днем, уезжая с конференции, полковник фон Манк взглянул на Шкипера своими желтыми радиоактивными глазищами и вопросил:  
      — Ну что, Шкиппи, теперь ты меня простишь?  
      В этот момент командир почувствовал весь его манипуляторский дар. Ганс выбрал самое идеальное время для того, чтобы Шкипер сказал «да». На пике эйфории. В присутствии посторонних в виде Фила и Мейсона. Плюс Ганс спас Ковальски жизнь. Плюс помог им с их чрезвычайно рискованным планом. Шкипер ощутил себя загнанным в угол. Что у него нет выбора. Именно поэтому он отказался.  
      И до сих пор чувствовал себя из-за этого как говно. Хоть и понимал, что это наверняка входило в планы Модника. Как-никак Ганс всегда останется Гансом.  
      — Какой же он все-таки токсичный… — процедил Шкипер, когда Ганс, поморгав и сделав вид, что огорчён, уехал, а Ковальски проводил его безмятежным взглядом и меланхолично произнес:  
      — Яркий окрас почти всегда свидетельствует о ядовитости…  
        
      Ковальски спал рядом с ним. Впервые, когда они были все вместе в штабе. Впрочем, было пять утра.  
      Шкипер гладил его светлые волосы и просматривал новости. Сейчас у них начнется какая-то другая, совсем не такая, как раньше, жизнь. Фил и Мейсон заявили, что покупают медицинский центр для обследования и применения сыворотки на людях. За ночь статей и фоток с конференции стало еще больше. Уже появилась пара официальных статей. С изумлением Шкипер узнал, что человек, пытавшийся убить ученого, а также одного из охранников, был пойман и доставлен в полицию еще вчера. По приказу полковника фон Манка.  
      «А потом еще кто-то хочет быть прощенным» — подумал он, набирая Ганса, который предсказуемо не ответил в такую рань.  
      Зато в полиции ему ответили, что человек этот также пытался убить именно Ганса. Это вызвало… ну да, снова раздражение. Этот придурок даже не подумал сообщить об этом Шкиперу. Что его чуть не отравил какой-то идиот.  
      Шкипер снова погладил Ковальски и поднялся. В штаб-квартире он чувствовал себя в безопасности, но никак не вчера в конференц-зале. В смысле, он не чувствовал, что Ковальски в безопасности. До этого он как-то не представлял себе, что выход на публику может быть опасен просто потому, что в мире полно психов. Хотя должен был. Политиков они охраняли не раз.  
      У них все получилось, но Блоухол и Арлин все еще на свободе. Ганс клялся, что Мэрилин Вайт с ним не связывалась после теракта в пустыне Блэк-Рок. Сейчас Шкипер знал, что в провале погибло сорок семь человек. Из восьмидесяти тысяч. Если оперировать цифрами, то очень неплохо. Сравнимо с авиакатастрофой. Но все равно… Псих, который способен устроить такое ради забавы, не заслуживает жизни в мире.  
      Он сварил кофе, и до пробуждения остальных разбирал все имеющиеся данные о Блоухоле. Точнее, пытался. На самом деле, делал это из рук вон плохо. То есть серфил Интернет в поисках все новых и новых мнений о Сыворотке Ковальски, «перевороте в медицине» и так далее. Много из того, что он прочитал, его неприятно поразило, другое, напротив, порадовало.  
      Мир менялся, и это было немного… Шкипер не слишком хотел себе признаваться в этом, но это было немного страшновато. Что его Ковальски находится в эпицентре этого — он понимал это прекрасно — лишь набирающего обороты урагана.  
      «И нам надо сказать о наших отношениях Рико и Прапору. Мы — отряд, и сейчас непростые времена, и у нас не должно быть тайн друг от друга» — думал он, закусывая губу, и находил все новые и новые причины это отложить.  
      Когда они все собрались к завтраку, Шкипер так и не успел обсудить это с Ковальски, но затем Прапор, чья была очередь готовить, заявил, что у них кончились продукты, и надо пополнить запасы. Они не занимались хозяйственной частью уже почти три недели, в итоге завтрак у них состоял из шпрот и консервированной фасоли. Прапор взял с собой Рико, а Шкипер с Ковальски остались в Штабе.  
      — Нам надо сказать им, — заявил он. Ученый нежно взглянул на него.  
      — Может, попозже? Когда суета вокруг Сыворотки уляжется… — Ковальски подошел к нему и обнял. — Я… Шкипер, мне так непривычно, приятно, но непривычно, я просто не хочу, чтобы нам с тобой стало еще непривычнее, и…  
      Шкипер притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Ковальски жадно ответил на поцелуй, явно желая большего, но на этот раз Шкипер отстранил его и поднялся.  
      — Слушай, я не то чтобы жалуюсь, но ты какой-то слишком печальный для национального героя. В чем дело?  
      — Я просто… не привык, — он отвел взгляд. — Не знаю, как… моя мечта исполнилась, но я… я словно бы боюсь слишком сильно радоваться. Вдруг что-то пойдет не так? Вдруг Блоухол что-то задумал?.. Меня очень беспокоит произошедшее в пустыне Блэк-Рок.  
      — Меня тоже, — возразил Шкипер. — Но это не имеет отношения к твоему открытию. Просто… давай я буду об этом волноваться? А ты будешь вместе с Филом и Мэйсоном выступать с речами и получать заслуженные аплодисменты.  
      Ковальски обнял его, крепко прижавшись.  
      — Блять, как я всегда завидовал твоему оптимизму, — прошептал он неожиданно горько. — Ты даже не представляешь, Шкипер. Я… Без тебя мы бы все погибли, мой командир, — он гладил его спину и голову. — Еще в детстве.  
      — Ковальски, отставить уныние! — Шкипер отстранился, вглядываясь в его печальное лицо. Затем нахмурился: — Или есть что-то еще, что вгоняет тебя в эту депрессию?  
      Ковальски вздохнул.  
      — Знаешь, мне надо кое-что доделать в лаборатории. Можешь сказать Филу и Мейсону, что сегодня меня не будет?  
      Шкипер удивленно уставился на него.  
      — Полагаю, нет. Они договорились со множеством людей о том, что ты приедешь в медицинский центр, расскажешь о сыворотке и все такое. Что может быть сейчас важнее этого?  
      — Я! — неожиданно резко ответил Ковальски. — Я важнее этого. Я — ученый, и у меня возникли срочные дела. Кто изобрел сыворотку, я или они? Пускай ждут!  
      Шкипер удивленно взирал на лучшего друга.  
      — Хорошо… Просто… Ладно, нам и так есть, чем заняться, я скажу им.  
      Ковальски снова обнял его, уткнувшись в плечо.  
      — Прости. Я… как тебе объяснить. Ну, когда мне пришла в голову идея, я просто не могу ни о чем другом думать…  
      — Ладно, конечно.  
      — Но сейчас, пока их нет… — Ковальски отстранился, глядя блестящими глазами на Шкипера. — Трахни меня, мой командир.


	49. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» IV: Старик и мальчик

      Отношение Ганса к Рико изменилось с того времени, как Ковальски впервые объявил о сыворотке, и Рико впервые… впервые понял, что его волнует чье-то к себе отношение, кроме Шкипера и Ковальски. При этом он по-прежнему остался для ученого врагом, и теперь… теперь он словно бы стал врагом и для Ганса, хотя не мог понять, что он такого сделал. Это было неприятно.  
      Рико казалось, что мир, когда-то прекрасный и удивительный, ускользает из его рук, словно сожженная в пепел деревяшка на ветру: с виду кажется, что она еще цела, но коснись палкой, и казавшееся прочным полено развеется пеплом по воздуху.  
      В принципе, отпуск Ганса почти закончился, да и следить за ним уже не было смысла, так как Ковальски был знаменит, а сыворотка работала. Шкипер сам сказал, что бесполезно следить за Гансом более: если на него выйдет Блоухол, то один Рико ситуацию не спасет, а так нет никакого смысла.  
      Шкипер, как начальник безопасности, много времени проводил у Фила и Мейсона, чья штаб-квартира занимала целый небоскреб. Рико сопровождал его, но на самом деле в этом тоже не было особенного смысла; он просто надеялся встретить Ганса, который после событий на острове Науки отказался от участия в праздничной вечеринке и уехал домой; после Рико видел его лишь мельком, входящим в зал Совета Директоров, так как он неофициально занимал должность советника по «связям с общественностью». Ганс сухо кивал Рико, но ни разу не взглянул в глаза. Словно бы ему было противно.  
      Это было… необъяснимо.  
      В смысле… Рико спас ему жизнь на конференции. Но. Ганс спас на той же конференции жизнь Ковальски. Плюс… Ганс вначале не отреагировал, но, может, просто не думал об этом… Рико признался ему, что пытался убить Ковальски. Может, Ганс за это стал его презирать, хоть и не подал тогда вида?..  
      В многоэтажном офисе Фила и Мейсона был бар, и когда Рико увидел в полчетвертого одиноко сидящего там мужчину в черном длинном плаще и с черно-оранжевыми волосами, он не мог упустить этот шанс. В этом случае… ему просто надо знать, почему. Неважно, какой будет ответ. Просто хотелось знать.  
      — А, песик, привет, — протянул Ганс, и Рико понял, что хрен он что-то от него узнает; полковник ехиден и пьян, следовательно, будет врать. Обычно в таком состоянии Ганс бывал под вечер. — Как твои психопатические дела?  
      «С другой стороны, он болтлив, когда надерется, — вспомнил Рико. — Правда, проблема в том, что совершенно неясно, какие из его откровений правда, а какие он выдумал слишком давно и в них сам поверил».  
      — С вами было веселей, — Рико заказал себе пиво. Повода реально надраться у него не было, а чтобы надраться пивом, ему понадобится весь вечер.  
      — Привыкай. Монстр теперь звезда, а вы всего лишь вращающиеся вокруг него планетки, — фыркнул Ганс. — Отмена приказа о вас — дело времени.  
      Рико понял, что если он не проявит настойчивости, то Ганс заболтает его так, что он забудет, что хотел, поэтому он прямо поинтересовался:  
      — Что я сделал?  
      Полковник озадаченно взглянул на Рико.  
      — Понятия не имею.  
      — Нет, что я сделал вам? Такое ощущение, что вы… не хотите… — В этот момент Рико осознал, насколько тупо то, что он говорит. Шкипер навязал его Гансу. И тот никогда не говорил, что получает удовольствие от его общества — напротив, поначалу всячески доказывал, что оно ему не нужно. Теперь Шкипер отменил приказ. То, что Ганс сухо кивает ему при встрече, это признак симпатии, поскольку иначе он бы вообще его не замечал, но раз уже начал, то надо договаривать. — Мне показалось, что вы сердиты на меня за что-то.  
      Удивление на худом лице.  
      — Даже если бы так оно и было, почему тебе не плевать? — Ганс налил себе еще вина из бутылки, стоящей перед ним. — У тебя что, проснулась тяга к познанию?  
      — Это просто… странно. И если это так, то что вам мешает сказать мне, за что вы рассердились. Из-за того, что я сказал, что хотел убить Ковальски? Или что не объяснил, как ему удалось уйти?  
      Ганс покачал головой, но не ухмыльнулся, как Рико ожидал. Обычно он редко давал себе труд казаться печальным.  
      — Нет, Рико… хер знает, зачем тебе это, но я не злился на тебя. Ни за это, ни за что другое.  
      — Тогда почему?  
      — Твой дозор закончен.  
      — Вы знаете, о чем я.  
      Ганс вздохнул.  
      — Ладно. Я разозлился не на тебя, а на Шкиппи. Если помнишь, мы отошли поговорить с ним, перед тем, как поехать на пати.  
      — Это нечестно, — выдохнул Рико. — Я не он.  
      Ганс удивлённо взглянул на него.  
      — А — жизнь вообще нечестна, Бэ — твой дозор, то бишь задание следить за мной, реально закончились, так что радуйся, Вэ — не твое дело, о чем мы говорили, да, ты еще не спросил, но я вполне могу предугадать этот вопрос. Если у тебя не хватает мозгов понять это самому, значит, оставайся в неведении.  
      Рико внезапно понял одну вещь, и не просто понял, а, к своей неожиданности, сформулировал ее идеально вслух:  
      — Знаете, сэр, я хорошо чувствую разницу между агрессией в мою сторону, и агрессией ко мне лично. Что бы вы не поделили со Шкипером, ваше отношение ко мне изменилось не поэтому.  
      Ганс фыркнул и неуверенно ухмыльнулся.  
      — Надо же. В общем, просто не хочу вас всех видеть, и всё. Хватит с меня. Через три дня я вернусь на службу и займусь обычными делами. Если Блоухол выйдет на меня, сообщу, как договаривались. Если он дискредитирует меня, наши магнаты обещали мне убежище и место в совете директоров. Как ты знаешь, военным нельзя заниматься предпринимательской деятельностью, состоя на службе, но если меня подведут под трибунал, я сумею сбежать, я надеюсь.  
      — В смысле?!  
      Ганс жестко посмотрел на него.  
      — У Дырки, ну, то есть Мэрилин Вайт, есть данные на меня, за обнародование которых меня расстреляют, Рико. Неминуемо. И это не Шкиперова сказочка про то, что я датский шпион, это настоящие данные.  
      Рико отвел взгляд. Он не понимал, отчего Ганс так злится на него, и ему было грустно от своей беспомощности.  
      — Нет, серьезно, что это вообще был за вопрос?..  
      — Меня просто достало не понимать, — мрачно произнес Рико. — Поступки людей и их причины.  
      На лице полковника отразилось любопытство.  
      — Ты, если мои разведданные не врут, вообще не интересуешься ни поступками людей, ни их причинами. Со времени военного училища и по сей день. Ринат Кави ибн Ильнар, возраст — 28 лет, спецназ, младший лейтенант в отставке, специальность — взрывное дело, особенности: мастер ближнего боя, склонность к жестокости, неразговорчивость. Кличка «Рико», позывной «Каннибал», категория опасности — 2.  
      — Два?! — возмутился Рико. — А Шкипер?!  
      — Не боись, и Шкипер тоже 2. На первую категорию вы оба интеллектом не тянете, уж прости.  
      — А… а вы?..  
      Ганс ухмыльнулся.  
      — А я, Ринат Кави ибн Ильнар, ни дня не принадлежал к войскам спецназначения, а у внутренней службы безопасности шкала замера отличается от вашей.  
      — Пожалуйста, не называйте меня так. Непривычно. Я даже не знал, что вы знаете мое… полное имя.  
      — О, я много чего знаю, — Ганс допил вино и поднялся. — Ну? Так откуда такой вдруг интерес к людям?  
      Рико не нашелся с ответом.  
      Ганс пожал плечами, провел рукой с телефоном над ридером, расплачиваясь, и направился к выходу. Рико залпом допил пиво, сделал то же самое и поспешил за ним. Однако даже не дойдя до лифта, полковник обернулся и с неожиданной яростью уставился на Рико:  
      — Какого дьявола ты за мной ходишь, блять?!  
      Рико отшатнулся.  
      — Я просто… правда хотел знать, и всё, — выдавил он. — Простите, если я вас обидел.  
      Ганс с неприкрытым удивлением вытаращился на него.  
      — И часто ты так таскаешься за людьми с такими вопросами? — едко поинтересовался он. Рико почувствовал, что краснеет.  
      — Никогда. Но это было раньше.  
      Ганс сощурился.  
      — Хорошо. Я расскажу тебе, если расскажешь мне, как ты не убил Ковальски.  
      — Нет!!!  
      Ганс пристально изучал сконфуженного своим чрезмерно эмоциональным ответом Рико. Затем чуть приподнял черную бровь.  
      — Если ты чего-то хочешь от человека, Рико, ты должен дать ему что-то взамен, — произнес он наставительно.  
      — Всё, что угодно, только не это!  
      Полковник нахмурился.  
      — Ты блять издеваешься надо мной, что ли?!  
      Рико не понял, почему он снова разозлился, и просто помотал головой. Ганс вздохнул.  
      — Хорошо. Убьешь по моему приказу одного человека. Когда прикажу. Идет?  
      Рико кивнул, а Ганс опять скорчил рожу:  
      — Что, серьезно?!  
      Рико пожал плечами.  
      — Дебил, а если бы я назвал Шкипера или Прапора?! — взвился Ганс. — Ты вообще соображаешь, на что подписываешься?!  
      Рико вынужден был признать, что совершенно не подумал об этом. И «дебил» резануло его по ушам куда сильнее, чем если бы Ганс его ударил. Полковник неожиданно матерно выругался и заявил:  
      — Ладно, пошли. Блять, пиздец просто!..  
        
      Ганс отвез Рико в клуб, но, миновав шумный танцпол, уселся в спокойной лаунж-зоне, столики которой находились на почтительном друг от друга расстоянии. Ганс выбрал тот, что в самом углу. Это было темное и уютное место, кожаные диванчики, сумрак, и едва доносящиеся звуки музыки и отсветы прожекторов. Ганс включил телефон, соединился в сетью, и вскоре к ним подлетел, словно огромный светляк, меню-дрон. Ганс быстро набрал заказ, затем покосился на Рико:  
      — Тебе пиво? Жрать будешь?  
      Рико кивнул. Это были первые слова, которые Ганс сказал ему с тех пор, как они покинули предыдущий бар. Ехали они молча, и это было… немного ужасно. Ганс добавил что-то к заказу, и дрон улетел. Рико не смотрел. Он собирался сам заказать себе пиво, а теперь не знал, что ему делать — предложить поделить счет?..  
      Но Ганс не обращал внимания на его смятение, он молча курил, наблюдая за дымом во тьме. Вскоре вместо обычного доставочного дрона к ним подполз робот-стол, уставленный вином, мясом, ароматными сырными шариками, пивом и посудой. Он подкрался со стороны Рико, и тот вздрогнул, услышав его механический голос, сообщавший о том, что заказ можно забрать. Ганс рассмеялся на это, быстро составил все блюда на стол, расплатился и принялся с аппетитом есть. Рико же внезапно понял, что на самом деле не слишком хочет есть, ему гораздо важнее услышать правду. Однако, утолив голод и принявшись за вино, Ганс откинулся на спинку дивана и начал издалека:  
      — Знаешь… Мне никогда не улыбались люди, которым улыбался я.  
      Рико не понял, а мужчина ухмыльнулся его растерянности, хотя усмешка вышла горькой.  
      — Именно так, мистер Рико. Чужая болтовня о том, что «ты симпатичный», и даже банальное признание этого в принципе на тот момент факта не решало вопрос, — Ганс комично развел руки в стороны. — Подавляющее большинство людей, которые мне нравились, не испытывали ко мне никакой взаимности. А к тем, которым нравился я, не испытывал взаимности я сам. Понятия не имею, почему так происходило. До сих пор.  
      Рико осторожно поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он совсем не понимал, причем тут это.  
      — Это риторический вопрос? — осторожно уточнил он.  
      — Это вообще не вопрос, — сухо отрезал Ганс. — Это ебаный факт.  
      — Я имею в виду… — «Как далеко ты меня пошлешь, когда услышишь правду?» — Я не могу поверить, что вы действительно любили кого-то. Или искренне симпатизировали. Вы сейчас только играете в эти чувства.  
      Он горько усмехнулся.  
      — Я удивляюсь твоей дробной проницательности, психопат. Сейчас — да. Раньше — нет. Это была вынужденная мера — научиться ничего ни к кому не чувствовать. Поскольку какой смысл любить людей, которые равнодушны к тебе, и злиться на людей, которым ты нравишься? От этого один сплошной вред, — Ганс откупорил вторую бутылку, так быстро, что Рико даже не успел предложить свою помощь. Хотя, наверное, ни одному другому человеку он не стал бы пытаться помочь в такой мелочи.  
      — А может ты и прав, — неожиданно произнес Ганс. — Мне на самом деле иногда казалось, что мои симпатии к кому-то это наносное. Какая-то игра, в которую я вынужден играть, потому что все так делают. Собственно, именно поэтому однажды это для меня и стало просто игрой, но поверь мне, долгие годы для меня это были абсолютно реальные ощущения, и, как ты можешь понять, весьма мучительные. Какой смысл быть красивым, если ты не можешь заставить нужных людей себя любить? Какой смысл быть умным, если тебе противно пользоваться теми, кто тебя любит? И главное, нихера не понимать, почему так происходит?!.. — Ганс снова откинулся на диване и закурил. По пьяни он курил и пил жадно и много, в трезвости же не делал ни того ни другого почти никогда. — Нет, некоторые идеи у меня были, просто они… скажем так, все равно не объясняли всего. Меня например часто угораздивало влюбиться в таких, знаешь, очень консервативных парней, воспитанных людьми, заставшими мир без андроидов, ну, в смысле, таких, как они сейчас… Я бы не сказал «правильных мальчиков», но скорее людей, которым нет нужды выделяться из толпы. Спокойных, уравновешенных и, как следствие, совершенно не допускающих встречаться с кем-то вроде меня… Я имею в виду, если Шкиппи сейчас моя внешность кажется вызывающей, то поверь мне, в детстве все было намного хуже.  
      Рико пожал плечами.  
      — По-моему красиво. И нечего сверхособенного.  
      Ганс хмыкнул.  
      — Ну, в общем, да. Сейчас люди скорее удивляются естественному цвету глаз и волос, чем искусственным, но тогда это было меньше распространено. Как-то, влюбившись, я постригся, вернул обычный цвет волос и стал одеваться как все, и… и меня даже на месяц не хватило. Та обывательская унылая рожа, которую я видел каждый день в зеркале… меня тошнило от нее с утра и весь день. Несмотря на то, что все говорили, что мне очень идет, и я даже добился внимания желанного субъекта… но вот оказалось, что чувство гармонии с собой для меня важнее. Просто не смог дальше так выглядеть. Когда тошнит от собственного отражения в зеркале, — он усмехнулся. — Как будто бы я думал, что если буду выглядеть, как серая масса, то стану таким же скучным… но на самом деле я просто не хотел так выглядеть. Серая масса была не в моем вкусе. Но, я имею в виду, по крайней мере, частично это объясняло, когда я влюблялся в надёжных людей, отчего мое обаяние на них не действовало.  
      — А сейчас?  
      — А сейчас я ничего не чувствую, — отрезал Ганс. — Какой мне смысл добиваться кого-то, если никто мне не нравится больше? Я никого не ненавижу и не люблю. К тому же… — он снова усмехнулся. — На самом деле, это проклятье не прошло. Любая личная заинтересованность в человеке моментально превращает его в неуязвимого к моему обаянию.  
      — Вы про Шкипера?  
      Ганс рассмеялся, на этот раз искренне.  
      — Боги, совершенно нет. Да, я симпатизировал когда-то Шкиппи, но совсем не так. Я имею в виду, в любовники я всегда искал людей, с которыми я буду себя чувствовать в безопасности, а Шкиппи самого тогда надо было от всего защищать… Что, как показала практика, вообще не мое призвание, — Ганс вздохнул. — Как показала иная практика, быть защищаемым тоже чертовски не мое призвание.  
      — Это как? — удивился Рико. На самом деле, он мало понимал… не то что не понимал, о чем говорит Ганс, просто эта хрень, называемая людьми «отношения», она никогда не относилась к Рико. Шкипер сразу дал ему понять, что это не для него. Заниматься сексом с теми, кто-либо сам предложит, либо за деньги, его абсолютно устраивало. Оголтелая погоня за «вторыми половинками», в которой участвовало население всех стран, где не было войны, была Рико чужда. Но он жил достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что в мирных странах люди начинают заниматься этим очень рано и продолжают почти до самой старости.  
      — Мне не совсем прямо что всегда не везло во взаимности, — ответил Ганс. — Бывали и удачные… или кажущиеся такими отношения. Именно в них я узнал, что мое детское стремление «ощущать себя в безопасности» разбивается напрочь об мои силу воли и упрямство, которые попросту взвиваются на дыбы, когда кто-то указывает мне, что делать.  
      Рико озадаченно смотрел в его красивое худое лицо. Он абсолютно не понимал концепт. Рико нравилось, когда ему говорили, что делать. Он бы иначе, наверное, так и остался смотреть на огонь, если бы Шкипер не указывал ему, что делать. Однако Ганс не заметил его непонимания.  
      — Это было на самом деле совершенно ужасно. Я отчаянно скучал в школе, и в итоге решил, что лучше я не буду делать ничего, чем подчиняться чужим приказам, — он ухмыльнулся. — Как ни парадоксально звучит, именно из-за этого я пошел в армию. Семья у меня была небогатой, я не мог позволить себе всю жизнь ничего не делать, но, по крайней мере, я надеялся, что военная деятельность понравится мне немного больше, чем вся другая, которую я пробовал. В конце концов, мне действительно очень нравилось побеждать других людей. Опять же, все из-за воли.  
      Какое-то время он смотрел в сторону и молчал. Затем произнес:  
      — К сожалению, в тот момент стало уже поздно. Вернее, задолго до того момента. Собственно, это решение и вбило последний кол в мою свободу воли… — он покачал головой. — Ты ведь вообще не понимаешь, о чем я говорю, да?.. Знаю. Никто не понимает, а может просто пить со мной соглашаются только те, кто не понимает, а в трезвом виде я об этом не говорю.  
      Рико внезапно захотелось его обнять. Когда Ганс напивался, если у него не портилось настроение, то он просто засыпал. Рико пару раз нес его на руках до машины — собственно, он сам ему так приказал, и когда он держал его на руках, Ганс казался невероятно хрупким. Не потому что был худым, а как будто был сделан из какого-то менее прочного, чем обычные люди, материала. Когда Рико его нес, он все время боялся сжать его слишком сильно, казалось, что он разобьется вдребезги, как хрупкий стеклянный сосуд.  
      Ганс тем временем продолжил:  
      — Видишь ли, я привык изо всех сил сопротивляться скучным, унылым действиям, к которым меня принуждали родители и учителя, не объясняя мне ни смысла в их выполнении и не обещая за это привлекательных наград. Но, к сожалению, на это именно что уходили все мои силы. В свободное время я сбегал прочь на окраины города и бродил там, наслаждаясь одиночеством и отсутствием приказов со стороны взрослых. Я ничего особенно не делал, просто дышал свободно, хотя, хех, это звучит иронично, учитывая, что городок наш по сути являлся персоналом огромного нефтедобывающего комплекса.  
      В итоге у меня произошла атрофия воли. Я научился сопротивляться чужим ненужным приказам, но я так и не научился выполнять свои. В смысле, когда у меня они появились. Когда я стал свободен от родителей и учителей, я осознал, что я попросту не могу действовать в своих интересах. Все мои действия в своих интересах сводились к тому, чтобы максимально быстро и эффективно избавиться от всей прочей деятельности, к которой меня принуждали, вроде уроков и стрижки газона. Сделать что-то для себя, с моей точки зрения, означало, ловко избавившись от дел, сбежать на окраину города и сидеть на какой-нибудь балке до вечера, попивая пиво и глядя на черные силуэты нефтяных вышек на закате. Вот.  
      Рико смотрел на Ганса и пытался себе представить, каким он был, когда был мальчишкой. Эта была прекрасная картина — алый закат, одинокий подросток, который сидит на стройке — почему-то Рико был уверен, что Ганс забирался очень высоко, но ему было совсем не страшно, потому что для него это была свобода.  
      — Это очень красиво.  
      Полковник Ганс Дитрих фон Манк бросил на Рико испепеляющий взгляд.  
      — Красиво?! Блять, перед кем я распинаюсь! Долбаный психопат. Конечно, ты не понимаешь! При чем здесь сраный закат?! Я разучился действовать в своих интересах! Действовать, а не сбегать от нежелательных действий! — яростно прошипел он. — Исполнять свои собственные блять желания, действуя исключительно по собственной блять воле! Хищник не может выжить, если он научился только драпать от более крупных хищников, но разучился охотиться!!!  
      — А!.. — Рико, кажется, вроде понял, о чем говорит Ганс. Ну, по крайней мере, он понял, что совсем не то понял вначале.  
      Но полковник уже остыл и просто покачал головой.  
      — Наши новые друзья, Фил и Мейсон. Ты, Рико, когда-нибудь задумывался о том, почему не все люди занимаются своим бизнесом? Я имею в виду, смотри, в их Совете Директоров как минимум половина людей умнее их двоих вместе взятых. И те и другие это знают. Но почему эти сверхзнающие аналитики не организуют свой бизнес? Они знают всё об этом. Всё с горкой и вишенкой, понимаешь? Но тем не менее, они предпочитают работать на Фила и Мейсона, людей с несравнимо более низким интеллектом.  
      — Эээ… — Рико чувствовал себя сейчас, как на уроках математики в училище. Совершенно неспособным не то что дать правильный ответ, а даже понять правильно вопрос. — Ковальски не смог бы сделать бизнес, потому что у него не хватило бы времени. Он кулек орехов не способен продать — отвлечется на изобретение более эргономичного пакета для их хранения, попутно сожрет орехи, а из бумаги сконструирует какой-нибудь далеколетящий самолетик.  
      Ганс усмехнулся.  
      — Тебе виднее. Насколько я понял, ваш монстр одержим двумя вещами — гонкой изобретений с самим собой и жалобами на тяжелое детство.  
      — Да не так все было и плохо, — неуверенно пробормотал Рико, краснея. «Неужели Ковальски рассказал в интервью, как Рико его домогался?». — А что он говорил?  
      — Что-то про отца-дебила, пересмотри записи его последнего выступления. Неважно, — он отмахнулся. — Я вел к тому, что так называемая «бизнес-жилка», это совсем не умение продать кому-то товар дороже или договориться о поставках на выгодных для себя условиях. То есть это тоже, но ты удивишься, Рико, что, например, у Фила и Мейсона есть человек, который делает это за них. То есть, конечно, это важно было вначале, когда их было двое, но все равно, главное было не в этом. Главное было в том, что они были способны действовать в своих интересах без внешнего надзирателя и без острой необходимости. Все люди хотят быть богатыми и успешными. Но большинство получает образование и идет работать на других, тех, кто начинает свой бизнес, куда меньше. Потому что чтобы сделать это успешно, необходима охуеть какая сильная и не покореженная воля. Способность действовать ради своих интересов, держать ответ за свои действия перед кучей людей и _делать это постоянно, каждую секунду своего времени_. В армии ты можешь думать, что приказ старшего по званию дебилен, но ты пойдешь и выполнишь его. Потому что это не твое дело. Не твоя ответственность. Офисный работник может думать, что его занятие бессмысленное и не приносит ему счастья, но он будет выполнять его, потому что ему платят деньги. Бизнесмен не может начать действовать, зная, что это не в его интересах. Зная, что это принесет ему убыток. Он не может проспать дату поставки товара и потом «написать объяснительную». Некому объяснять. Последствия его действий обрушиваются только на него лично. Иногда — на кучу других людей, чья реакция, опять же, ударит по нему и его репутации. Это ежедневная, ежесекундная ответственность, и для того, чтобы ее реализовывать, необходимо жить с вынутой из задницы головой. Это легко тем, кто ее туда никогда не засовывал, а вот те, кто привык жить в скрученном виде… ну, постепенно они начинают расписывать теплые климатические условия и уникальный аромат интерьера и утверждать, что другого им и не надо.  
      Рико не сразу понял сравнение, но потом понял, представил и рассмеялся.  
      — На самом деле ничего в этом смешного нет, — тихо и грустно произнес Ганс. — Мы живем очень короткую жизнь, за которую обычно вообще не успеваем понять, что когда-то засунули голову в задницу, и что это не естественный окружающий интерьер. А даже если понимаем, то нам не хватает времени выпрямиться… Не знаю, можно взять какое-нибудь более красивое сравнение. Если птенцу связать крылья и снять веревки, когда он вырастет, он не сможет летать, даже если крылья будут в порядке. Люди гораздо больше похожи на животных, чем им хочется это себе представлять. Слонов и лошадей привязывают к колышку в детстве, чтобы они не сбегали с пастбища, а потом они вырастают, и им уже не нужен колышек и веревка — сломано само стремление уйти куда-то и познать что-то новое.  
      Ганс внимательно посмотрел на Рико.  
      — Поэтому ты никогда не расскажешь самому себе, что с тобой случилось, Рико, — мягко и вкрадчиво произнес он, придвигаясь ближе. — Проще ведь молчать и не думать, и жить с засунутой в задницу головой, и убивать всех, когда тебе разрешат, хотя на самом деле ты подчиняешься этому разрешению потому, что от этого зависит твоя жизнь, твоя жизнь с головой в жопе зависит от того, что ты выполняешь приказ «убивать людей, когда надо», хотя на самом деле тебе хочется убить их всех, но ты слишком ценишь свое темное и пованивающее существование, ты не готов встретиться с ужасом свободы и осознанности, поэтому ты выполняешь приказы вместо того, чтобы жить своей волей, не так ли?..  
      Рико втянул носом воздух. Сейчас Ганс был совсем рядом с ним, одну ладонь он положил на его грудь, а глаза на узком красивом лице горели ярко и, казалось, заглядывали в самую душу. Рико не знал, что он от него хочет. Ганс опять заболтал его, он ничерта не объяснил, только еще больше запутал. А затем задал этот коварный вопрос, как нож в живот, Рико не совсем даже понял, почему он так испугался, а сейчас ему и вовсе казалось, что он уже забыл, о чем Ганс его спросил, но тот был близко и пялился на Рико, и Рико произнес первое, что пришло ему в голову, когда Ганс рассказывал о том, что люди, которые ему нравились, не отвечали взаимностью:  
      — Хотите, я убью тех людей, которые вас не полюбили?  
      Глаза Ганса расширились, а губы слегка приоткрылись. Несколько секунд он таращился на Рико с еще большим потрясением, чем когда Прапор пытался поучать его о взаимоотношениях. А затем он расхохотался.  
      Это было внезапно, как взрыв, Ганс сжал в кулак рубашку Рико, уткнулся в его грудь и хохотал, содрогаясь всем телом. Это было похоже на плач, но это был смех. Рико совершенно не знал, что делать. Наконец Ганс отсмеялся, поднял голову и вытер слезы, хотя рот его все еще кривился в усмешке. Он еще несколько раз начинал подхихикивать, но затем вроде успокоился. Отстранился от Рико, вернулся на место, внимательно на него взглянул и произнес:  
      — Ты абсолютно совершенно полный болван, мистер Ринат Кави ибн Ильнар по имени Рико.  
      Рико на мгновение словно застыл. Ганс произнес оскорбление так, что оно получилось втройне более оскорбительным, чем изначально положенная этому слову доза оскорбительности. Он как-то так произнес слово «бол-ван», что Рико ощутил, как его изнутри заливает черная ядовитая ярость. Он медленно поднялся, хотя все его тело вопило, что «нельзя», но, кажется, он сейчас забудет об этом, а когда человек забывает, он умирает, и, следовательно, это будут уже не его проблемы, что он убьет старшего по званию, кто-то сказал ему об этом, и…  
      — Ты что, обиделся, что ли?.. — совершенно невинный и обескураженный тон Ганса вернул Рико в действительность.  
      Рико яростно и изумленно взглянул на полковника. «А что блять не понятно, что ли?»  
      А Ганс снова засмеялся. Затем неожиданно стал печальным.  
      — Сядь на место, Рико, — приказал он сухим усталым голосом. Затем усмехнулся вновь, но уже грустно, вздохнул и добавил: — И я болван, если это хоть сколько-нибудь тебя утешит. Напридумывал себе неизвестно чего. Идиот.  
      Рико сейчас не очень понял, о себе это Ганс говорит или о нем, но сел и глотнул пива. А потом Ганс произнес:  
      — Это был ты, балбес. Это тебя я пытался соблазнить всю ту неделю и пару дней после. Лапал тебя, надирался с тобой, ходил перед тобой полуголым в отелях… — он усмехнулся, в то время как у Рико в голове, словно огни, вспыхивали эти воспоминания. — И я ведь знал, что ты влюблен в эту девчонку, Арлин. Ты сам мне и сказал, — на его лице отразилась горечь. — А я все равно… не знаю, на что я рассчитывал, но поверь мне, психопат, я куда больший болван, чем ты. Еще и расстроился, когда не получилось, хотя я и так прекрасно с самого начала знал, что ничего не получится. Ну? Что ты на меня так таращишься?!.. Или для тебя что, откровение, что некоторым мужчинам нравятся другие мужчины?!  
      Рико помотал головой. У него реально не было слов. Он просто не знал, что на это сказать. Потому что он действительно нихрена не понял. У него и мысли такой не возникло, что за странными манерами Ганса таится что-то большее.  
      Хотя на самом деле, если так вспомнить, Рико терпеть не мог обычно, когда к нему прикасались чужие люди. И полуголые люди любого пола обычно действительно вызывали в нем естественное желание их выебать. Но почему-то… с Гансом… это вообще все куда-то исчезло. Рико смотрел на него всю ту неделю, он реально мог бы, наверное, воспроизвести в памяти все, что Ганс делал и говорил, но… именно что, как завороженный. Рико в тот момент ни о чем не думал, кроме Ганса. Он полностью сконцентрировал внимание на наблюдении за ним, и тот, словно факир, настолько заворожил его…  
      — Вам достаточно было бы… просто приказать мне, — выдавил он и покраснел. — Я… я даже предположить не мог…  
      — Хочешь сказать, что у тебя такое представление об отношениях? — мрачно вопросил Ганс. — Делать, что приказывают? Не Шкиппи ли научил?  
      — Он сказал, что можно, только когда люди сами предлагают. Или за деньги.  
      Ганс потрясенно покачал головой и осушил еще один стакан вина. Затем снова закурил и надолго замолчал. Рико было неуютно и грустно.  
      — Хотите… сейчас?.. — наконец выдавил он. Получилось неуклюже, но молчание Ганса было невыносимым.  
      Полковник посмотрел на Рико и неожиданно очень доброжелательно улыбнулся.  
      — Нет, солнышко. Этот поезд уже ушел… — он покачал головой, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям.  
      — А почему я?..  
      — А почему нет? — удивился Ганс. — Я не могу поверить, что в тебя никогда не влюблялись парни.  
      — Нет, я имею в виду… Я это _я,_ а вы это _вы._  
      — Это еще что должно значить? — Щеки Ганса слегка покраснели. Рико тоже смутился, пытаясь подобрать слова:  
      — Ну, вы старший… в смысле, вы старше меня по званию… и вообще старше… и… и красивый. Зачем такому, как вы, такой, как я?  
      Ганс удивленно рассмеялся.  
      — Глупости какие. Впрочем… — его лицо неожиданно застыло, а взгляд стал пустым на несколько секунд, словно ему что-то пришло в голову. Потом он усмехнулся. — Видишь, Рико, опять все то же самое. Я опять выбрал… блять, сколько тебе на самом деле лет?!  
      Рико запнулся. Черт. Он не помнил. Шкипер вначале говорил что-то, что надо соврать, но это было так давно…. и никто не спрашивал, хотя, кажется, недавно он слышал… точно, Ганс сам и говорил.  
      — Двадцать восемь.  
      Ганс опять пододвинулся к нему, протянул руку и коснулся его едва отросших волос на макушке.  
      — Нет, я имею в виду вот здесь, в котелочке… Блять, Рико, тебе на самом деле лет тринадцать от силы, не так ли?.. — он убрал руку. — Ебать, я чувствую себя педофилом!.. — он рассмеялся, хотя сейчас Рико вообще перестал его понимать. — Но ты… — Ганс внезапно взял Рико за руку и сплел пальцы. Именно на этом контрасте было особенно заметна их разница в габаритах. — Я дурак. Зато получил ценный урок… — пробормотал он, очень приятно на самом деле сжимая своей маленькой ладошкой ладонь Рико. — Внешность так обманчива…  
      Он отпустил его руку и отсел на свое место. Затем выдохнул с облегчением, так, будто долго нес тяжелый рюкзак.  
      — Видишь ли, Рико, ты хоть и не красавец, но твоя внешность привлекает таких вот слабых людишек, как я, которые ищут надежности, верности и защиты от мира. Ты выглядишь так, что вызываешь в нас желание пригреться на твоей широкой груди, свернуться калачиком, положить голову на твою ладонь и наконец-то почувствовать себя в безопасности. Такие почти два метра мускулов, Рико, ты выглядишь, как один огромный слиток силы, естественно, к тебе тянет таких, как я… — Ганс усмехнулся. — И вот за это откровение я тебе безумно благодарен. За то, что я узнал, что внутри этой якобы «надежности» может обитать разум тринадцатилетнего мальчишки, а даже если нет, черт, я ведь всегда знал, что абсолютно все люди ненадежны, в смысле, к каждому можно подобрать ключ и затем заводить их туда, куда нужно именно мне, но почему-то я все равно очень долгое время хранил в сердце иллюзию, что однажды встречу человека, который будет другим. Идеальным. Рядом с которым я наконец-то смогу вздохнуть спокойно… — Ганс поджал губы, глядя в сторону. Затем повернулся к Рико, его глаза сверкали тёмным и яростным гневом напополам с горечью: — Это всё неправда. Всё — иллюзия. Не существует такого человека, рядом с которым я смогу почувствовать себя в безопасности и вздохнуть спокойно. Никакой безопасности вообще не существует, ни для одного, ни для двоих, ни для целого отряда спецназа, — его губы изогнулись в горькой усмешке. — И, поскольку никакой безопасности не существует, то моя мечта о том, что «однажды смогу вздохнуть спокойно» — тоже полная ерунда. Дышать спокойно надо все время. Именно потому, что никакой безопасности не существует, — Рико с изумлением наблюдал, как в его золотых глазах заблестели и скатились две слезы. — В мире слишком много сторонних факторов. Нельзя всю жизнь задерживать дыхание, потому что ко всем опасностям все равно не подготовишься. Надо дышать спокойно именно потому, что каждая наша секунда в мире может стать последней. И никакой большой мускулистый мальчик не спасет меня, к примеру, от аневризмы. А если еще и внутри большого мускулистого мальчика мозг тринадцатилетнего подростка, то мне самому придется спасать и учить этого мальчика, хотя бы потому, что его откровенность помогла мне осознать невероятно важную и, возможно, совсем не такую грустную, как мне сейчас кажется, вещь.  
      Ганс встал, обошел столик, встал рядом с Рико с другой стороны и обнял Рико за голову.  
      — Прости меня, Рико. Я зря назвал тебя болваном и, наверное, еще больше запутал твою бедную больную голову, — говоря это, Ганс гладил Рико по черепу кончиками пальцев, безумно охуительно приятно и возбуждающе. — Ты хороший мальчик, Рико. Ты совсем этого всего не заслужил, малыш.  
      Рико обнял его за бедра, прижимаясь лицом к худому твердому животу. Когда Ганс говорил так с ним, он словно бы сгорал изнутри, так приятно, на мелкие частички, которые улетали в воздух и кружились там, и всем им было свободно и хорошо.  
      «Хороший мальчик».  
      На самом деле Рико почти не понял, о чем говорил Ганс до этого. Мог повторить каждое слово, но не понял. Поэтому он так обрадовался, когда тот подошел и обнял его, и сказал, что он — хороший мальчик. Он очень-очень-очень хотел быть все время «хорошим мальчиком». Очень.


	50. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» V: Раскол

      Безумие началось не сразу. Вначале политики, которых обработал Ганс, рассказали об эффективности сыворотки в видеовыступлениях. Затем Ковальски в официальном видео от компании Фила и Мейсона демонстрировал несколько опытов, где добровольцы (хорошо оплаченные добровольцы) пробовали сыворотку.  
      Но затем от них потребовали демонстрации эффектов сыворотки перед независимым консилиумом ученых-врачей. К неожиданности Шкипера, Ковальски нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу и после всячески старался оттянуть этот момент, но не преуспел: оба предпринимателя настояли на том, что чем скорее этот консилиум свершится, тем лучше.  
      Популярность медицинского центра, купленного в каком-то захолустном городишке, в котором родились Фил и Мейсон, превысила все ожидаемые пределы. Несмотря на то, что предприниматели еще даже не назвали окончательной цены за сыворотку, очередь появилась на месяцы вперед. Это за неделю. А ведь они не придумали, как поставить сыворотку на массовое производство, как организовывать страждущих, и вообще, всплыли тысячи вещей, которые они не продумали.  
      Несмотря на уже «готовые» исследования, научный мир требовал «больше исследований», и если Шкипер раньше недоумевал, с какой стати Ковальски не может успокоиться и насладиться триумфом, то теперь начал подозревать, что это общая черта всех ученых. Бесконечные исследования.  
      Фил и Мейсон же, напротив, грезили о бесконечных деньгах и стремились всячески пресечь исследования исследований. Завод по производству сыворотки срочно модифицировался, предприниматели вместе с Гансом составляли карту охвата городов, где необходимо будет построить новые центры.  
      Крашеный гад каким-то образом вписался к ним в «консультанты по связям с общественностью», и Шкиперу, как начальнику безопасности, приходилось довольно часто с ним сталкиваться. Впрочем, это была не самая главная проблема — по крайней мере пока.  
      Разумеется, новость о Сыворотке Ковальски не могла остаться незамеченной верхами. Ковальски, Филу и Мэйсону поступило неофициальное — пока не официальное, как сказал Ганс, — приглашение в Белый Дом. И, в зависимости от этих переговоров, будет решена судьба Черно-Белого отряда, чей статус на данный момент был неизвестен даже Гансу.  
      Однако накануне сверх, казалось бы, важного выступления, Шкипер, вернувшись на базу, неожиданно обнаружил одного втыкающего в телик Рядового.  
      — А где остальные?  
      — Ковальски сказал, что проводит какой-то важный эксперимент, и попросил Рико помочь.  
      — Эксперимент? Опять?!  
      — Ковальски сказал, что это ненадолго.  
      Шкипер почувствовал, как в нем поднимается волна горячего гнева. Они говорили об этом. Раньше, и буквально два дня назад, когда Ковальски, будучи в чужом медицинском центре, в лаборатории, посвященной противовирусным лекарствам, взял из контейнера какую-то капсулу, открыл ее и понюхал.  
      На самом деле в тот момент Шкипер не понял, что произошло, и почему группа ученых, наблюдавшая за ними, встревоженно ахнула. Шкипер увидел, в каком охуении они все вытаращились на Ковальски, который закрыл колбу и вернул ее на место, а когда Шкипер поинтересовался, в чем проблема, одна женщина, слегка запинаясь от шока, произнесла:  
      — Он вообще в своем уме? Взять неподписанную капсулу в вирусной лаборатории и понюхать ее содержимое, чтобы узнать, что это?! Вы понимаете, что он мог умереть мгновенно, если бы в капсуле было опасное вещество?!  
      Ковальски надменно отмахнулся, что, мол, он по виду понял, что внутри, но Шкипера проняло и конкретно, особенно после того, как ученая показала им почти такие же на вид капсулы (правда, запертые в холодильнике под стеклом), в которых содержались смертельные вирусы. Поэтому когда они покинули лабораторию, Шкипер вытащил Ковальски в какой-то пустынный коридор, вцепился в воротник костюма своего возлюбленного и прошипел:  
      — Ты какого дьявола творишь, Ковальски? Помереть хочешь?! Я, по-моему, говорил тебе о технике безопасности! И в твоей лаборатории, и в другой!  
      Ковальски нежно накрыл его руки своими. Он был явно смущен.  
      — Слушай, ну ничего же страшного не произошло. Я… я на самом деле случайно. Забыл, что не дома.  
      — Ковальски, как ты можешь забыть такое?! Ты же видел рожи этих белохалатников! Я имею в виду, там на самом деле мог быть смертельный вирус!  
      — Не говори глупостей, Шкипер, никто не стал бы держать капсулы со смертельными вирусами без замка! Сам же видел, опасные они запирают!  
      Шкипер встряхнул его и отпустил. Он знал, что Ковальски абсолютно, безусловно не прав, но не мог… не находил слов, чтобы это объяснить.  
      — Блять, Ковальски, а помнишь, как ты в Вашингтонской оружейной взял пистолет, который стрелял в обе стороны, но ты не знал об этом и чуть не отстрелил себе голову, хорошо, хоть поднял руку высоко и в сторону, и пуля прошла по касательной?  
      — Шкипер, это было только один раз! — Ковальски взял его за руку. — Слушай, мне приятно, что ты за меня так волнуешься, но не надо. Все будет в порядке.  
      — Нет, не будет! — рявкнул Шкипер, сжимая его руку. — Ты всегда ведешь себя так, словно никаких правил по технике безопасности не существует!  
      Он уставился на Шкипера голубыми чистыми глазами, затем поджал губы.  
      — Шкипер, ты всегда кладешь на технику безопасности и прочее, когда мы атакуем, не тебе мне это говорить.  
      — Блять, это в бою! — Шкипер тоже яростно на него уставился. — Это… это совершенно другое. Это импровизация. Блять, ты не можешь победить противника, если будешь бояться на него напасть, но в лаборатории — это не в бою!..  
      — Шкипер, исследования на самом деле тоже битва!  
      — Блять, в лаборатории реактивы не пытаются подкрасться к тебе сзади и стукнуть по темени! Там вещи убивают тебя, только если ты сам неправильно с ними обращаешься!  
      — Я не понимаю, что ты от меня хочешь, Шкипер, — Ковальски попытался вытянуть руку, которую Шкипер слишком сильно сжал.  
      — Внимательности! — рявкнул командир. — Блять, Ковальски, ты правда хочешь, чтобы в газетах написали: «Гениальный ученый, изобретший Сыворотку Ковальски, умер, случайно понюхав неправильную колбу»?!  
      Это произвело на него впечатление, по крайней мере было видно, что он потрясен. Потом он чуть смущённо улыбнулся.  
      — Да, пожалуй. Ты прав, мой командир. Я постараюсь. Прости меня.  
      Шкипер отпустил его руку и обнял за талию.  
      — Смотри, как тебя проняло. Значит, страх что ты помрешь, и все будут считать тебя идиотом, сильнее моих разумных доводов?  
      Ковальски покраснел и чертовски мило смутился.  
      — Прекрати, Шкипер. На самом деле, каждый ученый со временем как бы автоматически распознает, можно ли ему понюхать содержимое незнакомой колбы или нет. Это как бы закладывается в подсознание.  
      — Ага, конечно. И можно ли испытать новое оружие, например, двухсторонний пистолет.  
      — Согласись, Шкипер, что это было просто наитупейшее изобретение, — Ковальски прячет глаза за темными очками. Шкипер тоже надевает очки, отпускает его бедра и внимательно оглядывается. Никого вокруг нет, но мало ли.  
      Раньше, скажи Шкиперу кто-то, что он будет наслаждаться ролью простого охранника, он бы двинул идиоту по морде, но сейчас он на самом деле этим наслаждался. Ковальски разъезжал по конференциям, а Шкипер просто охранял его от чрезмерно любопытных, и… и они постоянно были вместе. В смысле, много были вместе. Вдвоем, в машине.  
      Шкиперу нравилось, как люди уважают его и восхищаются им. Конечно, на его взгляд, Ковальски чрезмерно важничал, но с другой стороны, почему бы и нет. Тем более что на взгляд Шкипера все ученые чрезмерно важничали.  
      В тот день они вернулись в машину, где Ковальски сразу же потянулся к нему за поцелуем, и Шкипер думал, что вопрос с безопасностью закрыт, но сейчас…  
      Ковальски опять в лаборатории. Притом в своей.  
      Вообще не понятно, чего ему сейчас-то изобретать. Вот руки чешутся-то. Неужели нельзя отложить этот изобретательский зуд и просто наслаждаться своим успехом, почетом и всем прочим? Еще ранее он и так потратил целый день непонятно на что, Фил и Мэйсон на самом деле были крайне недовольны, поскольку напланировали множество встреч. Шкипер, конечно, сказал им, что они не имеют права командовать ни им, ни Ковальски, но в глубине души был согласен. И вот сейчас…  
      Шкипер набрал код от двери, поскольку ученый, что было довольно неожиданно, заперся.  
      Когда стальная дверь отъехала в сторону, командир замер на пороге от удивления. Картина, представшая его взору, того вполне заслуживала.  
      На кресле (операционном стуле, как называл его Шкипер) полусидел-полулежал Рико с крайне мрачным и одновременно словно бы испуганным выражением на лице, а Ковальски, с еще более мрачным, но решительным выражением как раз собрался надеть на его голову Стирательный Шлем. Они оба вздрогнули и уставились на Шкипера, словно он застал их за чем-то очень неприличным.  
      Впрочем, судя по всему, так оно и было. Потому что…  
      — Ковальски, что здесь происходит?  
      Он чуть не выронил шлем, затем положил его на подставку.  
      — Н-ничего особенного, Шкипер. Просто кое-что проверяю. Рико вызвался мне помочь в одном небольшом эксперименте…  
      Командир поглядел на Рико, который тотчас отвел странно испуганный взгляд. Шкипер нахмурился и подошел к ним ближе.  
      — Это что, блять, Стирательный Шлем?  
      — Вовсе нет, — быстро произнес Ковальски, забирая шлем из-под носа у Шкипера. — Просто кое-какое изобретение, считывающее электрические импульсы…  
      — Ковальски, у тебя на ноутбуке открыта программа, заголовок которой гласит: «Модификатор памяти 2.0».  
      — Вовсе нет, — ученый быстро закрыл ноутбук, пятясь от Шкипера со шлемом в руках. — То есть да, я имею в виду, но это просто программа, то есть она может выполнять различные функции, я имею в виду. Это такой интерфейс…  
      — Ты мямлишь, Ковальски, — угрожающе процедил Шкипер, надвигаясь на него, однако в этот момент Ковальски резко остановился, поскольку шнур, идущий от шлема в его руках к столу, закончился. Шкипер подошел вплотную и забрал Шлем у него из рук.  
      — Так, что у нас тут? Благородный цвет стали вместо синего — одобряю, а то первый был похож на миску. Хм. Забавных кнопочек стало больше — ну, куда ж без этого, прогресс, как и Ковальски, воистину не остановим. Частично одобряю, — Шкипер повертел в руках Шлем, словно бы изучая, к чему еще придраться, затем резко поднял взгляд на Ковальски:  
      — Но я никогда не разрешал тебе экспериментировать над мозгами Рико. Гений ты или нет, мне плевать, но мы не экспериментируем над мозгами Рико!  
      Ковальски вздрогнул, как от удара. Затем надменно выпрямился и взглянул на Шкипера с ледяной яростью. На самом деле, командир никогда раньше не видел на красивом лице своего лейтенанта такого выражения.  
      — Хорошо. Ты поймал нас, мой командир. Рико! — голос стал еще холоднее. — Расскажи нашему командиру, почему ты здесь!  
      Шкипер недоуменно обернулся к товарищу. Он перестал понимать, что происходит. Рико же опустил непривычно обритую голову и что-то пробубнил под нос.  
      — Громче! — хлесткий приказ Ковальски был удивительно… враждебным.  
      — Мне надо кое-что забыть, — пробормотал Рико, по-прежнему не поднимая головы. Шкипер почувствовал, как ярость вновь заливает все тело.  
      — Это Ганс? Чертов размалеванный ублюдок сделал что-то с тобой?! Сказал что-то?!..  
      Позади холодно рассмеялся Ковальски, а Рико наконец поднял глаза на Шкипера и помотал головой.  
      — Совсем нет! Ганс хороший!  
      Шкипер выпрямился, положил шлем на подставку, сложил руки на груди и отошел в сторону, чтобы видеть обоих своих друзей.  
      — Так-так, психические отклонения налицо, раз ты считаешь Модника хорошим. Что он сделал, Ковальски? Промыл ему мозги?  
      Ковальски посмотрел с удивлением на Шкипера и, криво усмехнувшись, сказал:  
      — Даааа, и это тоже. Сам же видел, как он его дрессирует. «Хороший песик» и все такое. А наш песик только и рад, что кто-то плохой считает его хорошим.  
      — Так. Ковальски, Рико, встали передо мной и четко и ясно рассказали мне, что происходит. Никакого стирания памяти не будет, пока я не буду знать в точности всю обстановку.  
      Рико вскочил из кресла, а Ковальски медленно и с ленцой прошагал и встал с ним рядом. Лицо у него было мрачным, и стало откровенно злым, когда он протянул:  
      — Давай, Рико. Говори. Почему ты здесь. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я сам сказал Шкиперу?..  
      Шкипер впервые… нет, во второй раз видел в темных глазах Рико мольбу и страх.  
      — Пожалуйста. Тебе лучше не знать, Шкипер. Это личное.  
      Ответ удивил командира. В ответе чувствовалось… блин, он вообще не мог вспомнить, когда Рико говорил что-то вроде «это личное» и «тебе лучше не знать». Впрочем, так говорил Ганс. Вернее, потенциально мог говорить. Иногда говорил. Про всякие секреты. Это его фраза. «Тебе лучше не знать». Шкипер уже не раз пожалел о своем решении отправить с Гансом Рико. Надо было не жалеть Рядового, но… но Шкипер не мог, просто не мог допустить, чтобы их мальчик надышался ядовитыми мыслями Модника, этой змеи в перьях, блять. Зато теперь ими надышался Рико.  
      Стоп. Что-то все равно не сходится.  
      Ковальски побежал в лабораторию сразу после своего бенефиса. До этого… да, у них было много работы, но Ковальски не запирался надолго, но после первого выступления он целый день торчал в лаборатории. Вероятно, потребовалось много времени, чтобы восстановить Стирательный Шлем…  
      Но что мог блять Ганс сказать или сделать с Рико, чтобы у него стали такие глаза?!  
      И почему…. почему Ковальски так злится?  
      И почему Рико сказал об этом Ковальски, но не сказал ему?!  
      — Я действительно не хочу этого делать, но если вы оба не начнете говорить, я позвоню Гансу. Птичий ублюдок ни за что не упустит шанс похвастаться своими достижениями.  
      — Ганс ничего не делал, Шкипер, — отчаянно замотал головой Рико. — Правда. Не надо его во всем винить. Плохое делал только я!  
      — В данном случае я вынужден согласиться с мистером Рико, — сухо произнес Ковальски, — Ганс действительно виноват не во всём плохом, что случается в мире.  
      — Ковальски, не вешай мне лапшу на уши. Что происходит?  
      В этот момент Шкипер вспомнил. Вернее, он не то чтобы по-настоящему забыл об этом, просто… просто слишком много событий.  
      — Полагаю, это касается так называемого бункера в пустыне Блэк-Рок.  
      По тому, как оба его лучших друга синхронно вздрогнули, Шкипер понял, что не ошибся. Но судя по их лицам… может, было бы лучше, если бы он ошибся.  
      — Всё. Отмазы кончились. Я уже спрашивал вас обоих, вы нагло и мерзко мне наврали. А теперь я застаю Ковальски за попыткой поковыряться у Рико в мозгах. Ничего не выйдет, — Шкипер подошел ко входу в лабораторию и заблокировал дверь своим кодом. — Никто отсюда не выйдет, пока я не узнаю правду.  
      — Хорошо, — неожиданно едко произнес Ковальски. — Ладно. Раз мистер Рико сам не может, я расскажу вместо него! — он уставился на Рико, но тот лишь вжал голову в плечи. — Давай, Рико, мне нужно твое голосовое подтверждение. Скажи «да».  
      — Пожалуйста, не надо, — тихо, ни на кого не глядя пробормотал Рико. — Шкипер, тебе правда лучше не знать.  
      — Нет, не лучше, — рявкнул командир, хотя и понимал, что не стоит так злиться. Но он… Эти их недоговорки, они на самом деле бесили. — Я должен знать обо всем, что происходит в нашем отряде. Как я могу вам доверять, если вы лжете?!  
      Ковальски вдруг нервно рассмеялся, закрыв лицо руками.  
      — Что смешного, умник?  
      — Прости, Шкипер. Я просто… В общем, это примерно об этом, — он отнял руки от лица и неожиданно спокойно добавил: — И да. Ты пожалеешь, что спросил.  
      — Говори.  
      — Итак, несмотря на несогласие Рико… — Ковальски замолчал, словно подбирая слова. Затем уставился на Шкипера исподлобья: — В общем, помнишь, ты волновался, что будет, если кто-то узнает о наших отношениях?  
      Шкипер мгновенно покраснел, уставившись с недоумением на Ковальски. Нашел блять время анонсировать! Стоп, то есть?..  
      — Твой опасения были не напрасны. Абсолютно не напрасны. Я бы сказал — критически не напрасны.  
      — Ковальски, не надо, пожалуйста!.. — Шкипер впервые видел Рико умоляющим.  
      — А то что, Рико? Попытаешься убить меня еще раз? — резко рявкнул ученый, а затем осекся.  
      Но Шкипер и так словно бы застыл. Кровь застыла, воздух застыл, весь мир как будто бы застыл в одном мгновении осознания.  
      — Черт, получилось как-то резковато, — Ковальски опять изогнул губы в своей кривой обратной безрадостной улыбке. — Помнишь, когда мы забрались на кита, Шкипер? Рико тогда решил к нам присоединиться.  
      Слова Ковальски звучали немного как в тумане, хотя воспоминание о той ночи встряхнуло Шкипера, заставив вновь покраснеть. В смысле. О черт. Рико видел их тогда. Блять.  
      Ковальски вздохнул и продолжил:  
      — А потом мистер Рико подумал и решил меня убить. Как психопат мирового класса он очень спокойно пришел с утра пораньше, разбудил меня и сказал, что нашел интересный бункер в горах. По дороге он меня оглушил, связал и собирался поджечь. Я спасся благодаря дронам с голосовым управлением и…  
      — Прекрати! — Рико бросился к нему, но у Шкипера сработала реакция быстрее, и он метнулся между ними, перехватив ладонь Рико, хотя тот, кажется, не собирался бить Ковальски, а просто хотел закрыть ему рот. Рико моментально остановился, лишь на секунду встретившись глазами со Шкипером, и тотчас опустил голову. Из глаз текли слезы. Шкипер шокированно сжимал его руку, а стоящий позади него Ковальски безжалостно продолжил:  
      — Затем я хотел… я хотел стереть из головы Рико… и, возможно, из своей, этот эпизод, но Арлин украла Шлем, а потом вся эта херня с терактом, сутки миновали, поэтому Стиратель Памяти на Рико было уже не использовать, потом вся подготовка вокруг сыворотки, у меня просто не было времени собрать новый шлем, поэтому я смог сделать это только сейчас.  
      Все еще держа Рико за руку, Шкипер обернулся к Ковальски. Ему все еще хотелось, чтобы тот заржал и сказал, что это была просто тупая шутка, тогда он сможет избить его до полусмерти, и на этом все закончится.  
      Но воспоминания были неумолимы.  
      Камень, который нашел Прапор с утра в палатке, был овальный. Рико вынул изо рта камень, символизирующий Ковальски, когда «поехал с ним смотреть на бункер».  
      Пластиковая стяжка, сгоревшая в костре.  
      Обгорелые ноги Ковальски.  
      Ранения Рико.  
      След от стяжки на его руке.  
      Грустный, невероятно печальный Ковальски, который плакал, когда Шкипер сказал, что он станет ученым с мировым именем. Не радовался, а плакал.  
      И Рико, который почти не смотрел с тех пор Шкиперу в глаза, но тот был слишком занят, чтобы обратить на это больше внимания. Неудивительно, что он слушался Ганса.  
      Блять. Они скрывали от него ЭТО. Оба.  
      — Теперь видишь, мой командир?.. — совсем тихо произнес Ковальски, губы у него дрожали. — Тебе правда лучше было не знать об этом… Я… я сам хотел бы ничего не знать об этом, потому что помнить об этом и жить в одном доме с этим, — он ткнул пальцем на Рико, — невыносимо.  
      — Так, — Шкипер сказал это, просто чтобы заполнить паузу. Он понятия не имел, что вообще можно сказать. Рико пытался убить Ковальски, потому что видел их со Шкипером вместе. То есть… Шкипер ожидал, что он может резко отреагировать, потому что не любит всякие сопл… блять, Рико позволял Гансу похлопывать себя по башке и называть себя «хорошим пёсиком». — Так.  
      Он отвел стоявшего с опущенной головой Рико подальше, отпустил его руку, и тот так и остался стоять, вжав голову в плечи, как покорное животное. Затем Шкипер обернулся к Ковальски.  
      — Так, я все еще много не понимаю, но главное — это то, что вы оба живы…  
      — Что?! — резко взвился Ковальски. — Он пытался меня убить! Он убил бы меня, если бы я не сумел победить его!..  
      Рико тонко застонал, закрывая уши руками, и стал раскачиваться, словно слова причиняли ему невыносимую боль.  
      — Подожди, подожди, Ковальски. Да, я понимаю, но главное — что сейчас вы оба живы. Мы разберемся, я понял, не надо больше повторять, видишь, в каком он состоянии?!  
      — В каком он стоянии? — Ковальски практически взвизгнул это. — Все, что тебя волнует, это в каком состоянии этот чертов психопат?!  
      — Да нет же, — попытался вставить Шкипер, но Ковальски перебил его:  
      — Конечно! Ты всегда прощаешь эту блять ебаную машину для убийств, потому что «У Рико тонкая нежная психика», блять! — злобно рявкнул ученый. Лицо его покраснело от гнева. — Сейчас еще скажешь, что мы должны его простить, потому что это не его вина, что он блять гребаный психопат, не так ли?! Как насчет того, что _я_ чувствую?! Потому что я не желаю проводить больше ни единой секунды своей жизни с дерьмовым ублюдком, который собирался меня убить! И даже если он это забудет, _я_ буду это помнить! Я не смогу это забыть, потому что для этого мне придётся стереть память себе, а у меня, знаешь ли, тоже тонкая и нежная психика, над которой я не желаю ставить эксперименты! Ну что, узнал правду?! Доволен теперь?!..  
      — Ковальски, блять, да подожди ты! — Шкипер бросился за развернувшимся на каблуках ученым, который произнес какое-то слово, и выход из лаборатории разблокировался.  
      — Счастливо оставаться. Утирай слезки нашему ручному крокодилу! — рявкнул он напоследок, Шкипер обернулся и увидел, что Рико сидит на полу, закрыв глаза и зажав уши руками, раскачивается и глухо стонет. Если честно, на взгляд Шкипреа, Рико действительно нуждался сейчас в помощи больше, чем Ковальски, он просто вообще не понял, с чего тот так разорался. На самом деле, конечно, ему хотелось догнать любимого и вправить ему мозги, но… но он понятия не имел, что может сделать Рико один в лаборатории, а Ковальски решительно пересек Штаб-квартиру и явно собирался свалить на улицу, что-то злобно рявкнув на вопрос Рядового, не слышавшего их разговора за дверью лаборатории.  
      — Ковальски, да подожди ты. Останься в штабе. Это приказ!  
      — Да пошел ты!.. — раздалось вслед. Стоя на пороге лаборатории, Шкипер встретился глазами с охуелым взглядом Прапора.  
      — Прапор, иди сюда. Я знаю, ты помогаешь Ковальски. Мне надо какое-нибудь успокоительное или снотворное.  
      — Что случилось?  
      Мальчишка вскочил, Шкипер посторонился, пропуская его и указывая на Рико.  
      — Я не знаю, как его успокоить, он никогда не впадал в такое состояние раньше, а наш гений, как видишь, нас только что покинул…  
      — Но Шкипер, я не уверен… — Рядовой уже рылся в аптечке. — Слушай, почему бы тебе просто не ударить его. Обычно это срабатывает…  
      Шкипер только сейчас осознал, насколько он сам растерян и потрясен. Ему даже в голову это не пришло. Он сел напротив Рико, заставил его убрать руки от ушей и встряхнул за плечи. Тот не открывал зажмуренных глаз, поэтому Шкипер отвесил ему оплеуху. Это подействовало, Рико открыл глаза и прошептал:  
      — Прости меня, пожалуйста, Шкипер, прости меня, я не хотел, я правда не хотел, мне очень жаль…  
      — Шкипер, что у вас случилось?! — Рядовой изумленно стоял над ними с аптечкой в руках. Рико мельком взглянул на него и заплакал.  
      На самом деле Шкипер не знал точно почему, но он обнял Рико, и тот заплакал сильнее, как ребенок.  
      Шкипер погладил его по голове. «Это все моя вина. Это я заставил Ковальски, в смысле, соблазнил, и, если бы мы не скрывались, этого всего бы не произошло…»  
      — Рико, Ковальски был не виноват ни в чем. Это была моя вина. Моя инициатива. Если ты и должен был кого-то убивать, то только меня, — произнес он и только по изумленному возгласу сверху понял, что проговорился, и теперь Прапору тоже придется все рассказать. Впрочем, от секретов у них явно только больше проблем.  
      Рико вдруг поднял голову.  
      — Лучше ты убей меня, Шкипер. Ковальски прав. Я совершенно не могу жить с этим всем в голове. Я на самом деле схожу с ума. Мне так… страшно теперь.  
      Шкипер выругался.  
      — Так. Никто блять никого не убивает. Никогда блять. С тобой, Рико, я еще серьезно поговорю на эту тему. Ты, Прапор, проследи, чтобы он ничего не сделал с собой. Мне же…  
      — Шкипер, я бы все-таки хотел понимать, что происходит. Или произошло?..  
      Шкипер остановился, глядя в глаза Рядового. Боги, как он не хотел взваливать это и на него! Словно прочтя его мысли, Прапор сказал:  
      — Шкипер, я уже не ребенок. Я заслуживаю знать.  
      Командир погладил его по кудряшкам. Какой он все-таки милый. И… добрый. Он набрал воздуха в грудь:  
      — Мы с Ковальски. Вместе. В смысле, спим друг с другом. В смысле… любовники. То есть. Короче, я люблю его. Больше, чем друга. И…  
      — Господи, Шкипер, я понял, — мальчишка невинно и словно бы сочувственно улыбнулся, глядя на дико смущенного своими словами командира. — Я примерно так и подозревал. Но что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что Рико должен был убить тебя?..  
      Шкипер вздохнул и покраснел еще сильнее. «Подозревал» он! Блять!  
      — Рико увидел нас. Почему-то решил убить Ковальски. Вместо меня. Возможно, компадре, ты прояснишь вопрос, почему его, а не меня?  
      Рико отвел взгляд и покачал головой.  
      — Я не знаю, — тихо прошептал он. — Бродил по пустыне, я думал, что вы теперь… что вы нас бросите.  
      Шкипер уставился на него в полном охуении:  
      — Но почему ты так решил?!  
      — Я не знаю. Так… показалось.  
      — Мне кажется, Ковальски простит тебя, если ты сможешь ему объяснить, — медленно произнес Прапор, глядя на Рико с печалью. — Он не любит не понимать.  
      — Я не знаю! — воскликнул Рико и отвернулся. — Может, потому…  
      Он замолчал. Шкипер и Прапор смотрели на него.  
      — Потому — что, Рико? Это важно, на самом деле.  
      — Потому что мне казалось, что он врет, — тихо произнес Рико.  
      — То есть?  
      — Мне всегда казалось, что он такой же, как… — он нахмурился и осекся. — Что он ничего не чувствует к нам. Что ему важны только его изобретения. Я думал так, пока он не заплакал из-за того, что ему придется жить с памятью о моем поступке. Я… я уже пытался извиняться перед ним. Много раз. Он сказал, что я для него все равно что мертв.  
      — Блять, вы оба ебанутые долбоебы блять! — выругался Шкипер. — Так, Рико, блять, не делай нихуя больше идиотского, сиди здесь, Прапор, присматривай за ним, я пошел за идиотом номер два, пока он не сделал еще что-нибудь идиотское!..


	51. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» VI: Изобретательность

      Ковальски предсказуемо не отвечал на телефон. Шкипер не понимал, почему ученый так разозлился. Сам же знает, что Рико слегка долбанутый на всю голову…  
      «Он жил с этим все это время. С этой тайной».  
      Шкипер не понимал, почему Ковальски не рассказал ему. Почему не поделился, зачем хранил в себе и мучался. Шкипер позвонил Филу и Мэйсону, потом — Джулиану, но ни у кого из них Ковальски не объявлялся.  
      «Блять, а ведь он теперь знаменитость. Что, если с ним что-то случится?».  
      Шкипер уже жалел, что не побежал за ним сразу, но блять, не мог же он раздвоиться.  
      Ковальски не взял машину, хотя в принципе мог поймать такси. Командир плюнул на приличия и включил отслеживающий маячок. Ковальски и правда куда-то бодро двигался, поэтому Шкипер взял мотоцикл Рико и поехал за ним.  
      Вскоре Ковальски остановился, вероятно, отпустил такси и вошел в какой-то дом. Адрес был Шкиперу смутно знакомым, а прибыв на место он обнаружил, что это тот самый дом, где они оборудовали временную лабораторию с бомжами. Кажется, это было сто лет назад. Господи, он же не прыгать с крыши пошел?!..  
      В лифте Шкипер вспомнил, как они делали это, залепив жвачкой камеру. Господи, он никому, никогда, ни за что не отдаст своего лейтенанта. Никогда.  
      Он выбежал на крышу, но Ковальски просто стоял перед ограждением и смотрел на затянутый облаками небесный просвет между небоскребами. Кажется, именно здесь, когда они устроили перекус, Шкипер впервые обратил внимание на то, какие у него длинные ноги. Вообще, смотреть на стоящего к нему спиной Ковальски было пиршеством для глаз. Короткая осенняя куртка совершенно не скрывала ни его тонкую талию, ни великолепную маленькую задницу, затянутую в джинсы. Даже если бы они сейчас были в ссоре, Шкипер все равно бы ощутил желание подойти к этому зрелищу поближе.  
      Словно прочтя его мысли, Ковальски обернулся и слегка смущенно и удивленно произнес:  
      — Отследил-таки, параноик.  
      Шкипер подошел и обнял его сзади.  
      — Псих. Куда ты сбежал? Зачем?..  
      Ковальски положил свои руки на его.  
      — Потому что не желал слушать, как ты начнешь меня уговаривать простить твоего чертового маьняка! — он вздрогнул. — Что вообще эта была блять за фраза: «Главное, что все живы»?! Почему ты всегда защищаешь его?!..  
      — Подожди, Ковальски, подожди! — Шкипер прижал его к себе, заглядывая в лицо. — Ну что ты несешь? Господи, я просто был в шоке от того, что узнал. И да, я рад, что вы оба живы, потому что вы оба все равно мои друзья, я не собирался никак оправдывать поступок Рико, но, именно исходя из случившегося, я рад, что вы оба живы! Что ты не убил Рико, а он не убил тебя! И мне нужны подробности!  
      — Шкипер, он пытался убить меня! — Ковальски таращился на него яростным взглядом. — Просто за то, что… — он осекся. — Потому что мы с тобой трахались. Рико счел, что это я коварно тебя соблазнил и все такое… что-то в этом духе…  
      — А вот и нет! — воскликнул Шкипер. — Рико, видишь ли, считал, что тебя не интересует ничего кроме науки, и он думал, что ты мне врешь!  
      — Что-о?.. — изумленно пробормотал Ковальски. — Откуда ты это взял?  
      — Спросил у Рико. Лучший способ узнать что-либо, хотя, конечно, лично мне старый-добрый шпионаж больше по душе… — Ковальски нахмурился, и Шкипер вернулся к теме беседы: — И он правда сожалеет. Он сказал, что думал, что тебе все равно, но стал сожалеть о содеянном, когда… — Шкипер запнулся. Он на самом деле был все еще очень возмущен тем, что ни Рико, ни Ковальски ничего ему не рассказали. — Когда, как он сказал, ты заплакал, потому что не хотел хранить эту тайну.  
      — Ух ты господи, сожалеет он, блять! — процедил Ковальски, краснея. — Блять, Шкипер, пойми же ты, я не могу его простить! Это вне прощений! Как… как ты никогда не простишь Ганса!  
      Шкипер вздрогнул. Он до сих пор…. до сих пор вспоминал, как Ганс тогда, на Острове Науки, просил у него прощения. А потом… после этого он вообще больше не разговаривал со Шкипером. Сухо кивал, когда они встречались у Фила и Мэйсона. И совершенно больше не доставал его.  
      Шкипер коснулся пальцами щеки Ковальски.  
      — Я люблю тебя. И ты знаешь это. Но Ковальски, я не могу выгнать Рико из отряда. Он тоже мой друг. Да, он совершил чудовищную ошибку, и вообще, хрен знает, что у него в голове, я никогда раньше не думал об этом, но, возможно, ему действительно нужна помощь профессионального врача… — Шкипер осекся.  
      На самом деле.  
      Он никогда не думал об этом.  
      Что война закончилась.  
      Что о психическом здоровье Рико можно… да нет, _нужно_ было позаботиться намного раньше. Что здесь, в Америке, полно профессиональных врачей. Настоящих. Которые наверняка смогут поправить его бедную психопатическую головушку.  
      Проблема была в том, что Шкипер слишком привык к Рико. Такому, как он есть. Он никогда не считал его «больным». Просто «особенным».  
      Идиот.  
      — Слушай, Ковальски, это я виноват. Я на самом деле даже никогда не думал об этом. Что Рико можно помочь.  
      — Шкипер, это далеко не факт, что ему можно помочь… — мягко произнес Ковальски, гладя его по щеке в ответ. — Мы ведь на самом деле не знаем, что с ним было в детстве. Можно только догадываться, и я… — он отвел взгляд. — Я сделал кое-что очень плохое с ним. Чтобы выжить. И, в общем, знаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты за это простил меня. Как ты всегда прощал Рико за все его выебоны.  
      — Прощаю, — ответил Шкипер на автомате. Совершенно, ему было все равно, потому что он был готов простить Ковальски сейчас все, лишь бы тот не требовал выгнать Рико. — А что ты сделал?  
      Ковальски слабо улыбнулся.  
      — Забавно, что я понимаю, что это было очень скверно, но тем не менее не могу не гордиться своей изобретательностью. И от этого мне слегка противно. От самого себя. Но… Шкипер, он пытался меня убить!  
      Шкипер снова погладил его по лицу.  
      — Я прощаю тебя, что бы ты ни делал. Если не хочешь рассказывать…  
      Он вздохнул.  
      — Хочу, на самом деле. Не только чтобы похвастаться… Может… мне просто нужно, чтобы ты сказал, что это не так плохо, как мне кажется.  
      — Все, заинтриговал.  
      — Я притворился его матерью. В смысле, мачехой.  
      — Что? — опешил Шкипер. — Это как? Откуда ты вообще знал, как выглядит его мать?! Или мачеха?!  
      — Я не знал, — ответил Ковальски. — Никогда не видел… да и не мог видеть эту женщину. Просто… ты же как-то рассказывал нам, что первый раз встретился с Рико до войны, что он пришел в твой двор, и вы подрались? И ты тогда еще упомянул, что он жил на улице Заречная?..  
      — Ну да. Здоровущий такой дом.  
      — Именно что. Здоровущий дом. На самом деле я… я вспомнил потом, как отец рассказывал мне о его семье. Я просто далеко не сразу провел ассоциации. Отец Рико был одним из самых богатых людей в городе. Мой отец упоминал о нем, потому что пытался выклянчить у него финансирование, а тот дальновидно послал его нахер. Отец пришел домой жаловаться, и вот тогда-то я узнал про них, отец говорил, что у него семь жен и двенадцать детей, но все дети учатся в другом городе, что типа какой человек так поступает со своими детьми, а потом сказал, что дома у него живет только один ребенок, который вообще не является его законным сыном… Я только это запомнил, может, он еще что-то говорил, но я просто привык не обращать внимание на его нытье… Но, в общем, я только потом понял, что этот ребенок и был Рико.  
      Шкипер слушал Ковальски с широко раскрытыми глазами. Тот никогда не упоминал таких подробностей. В смысле, понятное дело, вначале у них был договор не ныть о доме, но… но Ковальски ухитрился забыть свое имя от шока, поэтому Шкипер как-то всегда думал, что он не помнит и остального, хотя на самом деле Ковальски тысячу раз ссылался на прочитанные до встречи с ним книги. В общем, еще одна дурость в копилку идиотских заблуждений из прошлого.  
      — Ну вот. Когда я спрашивал про шрамы, Рико меня чуть не прикончил, ну ты помнишь, а потом, когда мы летели на миссию в Сахару, я заметил, как он вздрогнул от вида женщины в парандже. В Штатах-то запрещено ее носить, но мы к тому времени были не в Штатах. В общем, он тогда позеленел, будто призрака увидел, и реально чуть не грохнулся в обморок. Поскольку ты в тот момент был занят флиртом с какой-то буфетчицей, этот эпизод прошел мимо твоего внимания, но я запомнил…  
      Шкипер почувствовал абсурдный укол совести, хотя не понял точно, за флирт или за то, что пропустил такую важную информацию о товарище.  
      — В общем, — Ковальски вздохнул, — когда Рико… связал меня и собрался сжечь, я запустил голосовым управлением мини-дронов… они успели освободить меня от веревок, но Рико кинул в меня зажигалку, а мои ноги уже пропитались парами керосина… — Шкипер вздрогнул, вспоминая, как это было, когда они вернулись. _Никто из них ничего ему не сказал!.._ — В этот момент налетела песчаная буря. Я когда пришел в себя, в смысле, сумел потушить ноги, я усыпил Рико с помощью мини-дрона и связал его, но я совсем не знал, что делать дальше. Он сильнее меня и в обычном состоянии, а с поднятой психопатической завесой и подавно… Транквилизатора было мало, я знал, что он скоро очнётся… в общем, в машине был плед, я вымазал его сажей, чтобы выглядел почернее, запустил трех дронов, чтобы держали его в воздухе, и когда Рико очнулся и разорвал пластиковые стяжки, я выдал ему этого «пустынного дьявола» и заставил его слушаться, просто заговорив на нашем языке с женскими командными интонациями. Ты ведь знаешь, что я хорошо подражаю голосам.  
      Шкипер с удивлением смотрел на ученого.  
      — И он послушался?.. Что ты ему сказал?..  
      Ковальски скривился.  
      — Что он был плохим мальчиком. Я приказал ему бить себя ремнем, он отвлекся, я усыпил его дроном как следует и после замотал всем, что было. На самом деле это было просто предположение. Я не знаю, кто оставил на его теле те жуткие шрамы, но не думаю, что жены его отца отличались особенной любовью к незаконному ребенку, живущему в их доме, тогда как их собственные дети были от них изолированы, — он судорожно вздохнул. — Что Рико ненавидит плетки и женщин с командным голосом я узнал от Джулиана, если тебе интересно. Он, видишь ли, когда влюбился в Рико, угощал его не только наркотиками, но и разнообразными шлюхами, и вот этот конкретный сегмент рынка проституции Рико категорически не понравился.  
      — Нихуя себе, — потрясенно покачал головой Шкипер. — Никогда бы не подумал. Но слушай, мы не только в африканском аэропорту женщин в парандже видели… Я имею в виду, это был не единственный раз, не говоря уж о том, что в нашей стране их было…  
      — Я не знаю, — резко бросил Ковальски. — Может, зависит от концентрации его внимания. Обычно Рико видит перед мысленным взором огонь. Он не особенно делился подробностями, говорил «танцующий огонь» или «пламенная завеса»… на самом деле, он писал тебе об этом в своих простынных сообщениях, но ты, наверное, не прочитал. Ну вот. В общем, эта «стена огня», она на самом деле обеспечивала твоему психопату, так сказать, душевное равновесие, — Ковальски снова вздохнул. — И она исчезла после моего, так сказать, эксперимента. Если я правильно понял, стена огня отвечала за забвение, и, кстати говоря, за его молчаливость и относительное дружелюбие. В общем, сейчас Рико — это комок нервов и неизвестно чего с неизвестно чем. Возможно, эта ебаная стена огня охраняла его от плохих воспоминаний… А я каким-то образом ее уничтожил. Я не могу сказать, что я жалею, потому что иначе Рико бы убил меня, но… Все равно, ощущение — что я сделал нечто совершенно ужасное.  
      «Если ты так думаешь, это означает, что ты все еще можешь простить Рико, — подумал Шкипер. — Потому что мы не можем мучиться совестью от того, что навредили нашим врагам».  
      Он обнял и поцеловал Ковальски.  
      — Ты сделал все, чтобы выжить. И ты не убил Рико, хотя, если я правильно понял, мог. Мы разберемся с этим, любимый. Вместе. А Рико запишем к какому-нибудь реально крутому психиатру. Кстати, ты и выберешь, как отличить хорошего мозгоправа от плохого я понятия не имею…  
      — Я тоже, — усмехнулся Ковальски. — Ты не злишься?..  
      — Я злюсь только на то, что ты мне ничего не рассказал. Сразу.  
      — Шкипер, у нас не было времени… Я не мог отвлекать тебя от операции «Сбежавший Человек» _этим!.._  
      — Принято, но мог бы сказать потом. Почему ты вообще решил, что стирание Рико куска памяти решит хоть какую-то из проблем?  
      — Потому что… — он осёкся. — Ну, первоначально я думал, что если он забудет, что видел нас, то у него не будет повода снова пытаться меня убить. К тому же думал… в общем, когда ты с ним говоришь командным голосом, он не может тебе соврать. То есть он бы рассказал. И я думал, что, может, это починит его стену огня. И еще… я не хотел… не знаю. Я знаю, как ты любишь Рико. Я не хотел, чтобы ты сказал… в общем, примерно то, что ты сказал. «Вы молодцы, оба выжили, Ковальски, давай, прощай этого маньяка, ты же умный, а он — нет».  
      — А ты бы хотел что? Чтобы я его казнил, что ли?  
      — Нет, но… Господи, я не знаю, Шкипер. Может, не хотел делать больно тебе. Может, себе.  
      — Не понимаю, — произнес Шкипер. — Ты что, каким-то извилистым ходом мысли думал, что мы после этого расстанемся?  
      — Я до сих пор так думаю, Шкипер, — Ковальски отвел взгляд. — Ты на самом деле… ты не можешь сказать, когда ты в меня влюбился. Так… так не бывает…. А то, что возникло без причин, точно так же и уйдет без причин. И я просто хотел, чтобы оно длилось… подольше.  
      Шкипер коснулся его губ и скользнул пальцами в волосы. «Может, нам всем нужен мозгоправ?.. Он такой идиот порой, что просто жутко. «Подольше» ему, блять!..» Поцеловав Ковальски, он пристально взглянул в его голубые глаза.  
      — Слушай, умник, как тебе такой срок? — и прежде, чем Ковальски успел ответить, прошептал в его ухо: — До конца жизни. Моей или твоей. Чья закончился быстрее. И уж поверь мне, я буду тщательно следить за твоим поведением в лабораториях!  
      Ковальски вцепился в него и обнял, вздохнув и уткнувшись в плечо.  
      — Как скажешь, мой командир.  
        
      — Кстати, как Рядовой отреагировал на наш с тобой каминг-аут? — поинтересовался Ковальски, когда они спускались к мотоциклу.  
      — А вот угадай! — фыркнул Шкипер.  
      — Не знаю. Не хочу гадать. Серьезно, Шкипер, я не в очень гадательном настроении.  
      — Он сказал, что «так примерно и представлял себе». То есть... — Шкипер вздохнул. — Похоже, наши с тобой способности к конспирации крайне посредственные. Ваши с Рико куда как лучше.  
      — Извини, но ты последнее время лапал меня, не особо стесняясь, на публике. Имеющий глаза да увидит. Помнишь, ты меня обнял, когда я выступал первый раз? Ты, вообще-то, сделал это перед залом с кучей народа.  
      — Да? Совершенно не помню.  
      «Вот черт, — подумал Шкипер. — Я действительно не помню, и блять, получается, это видел Ганс. Блять. Удивительно, что он не сказал мне ничего по этому поводу. Может, все-таки не видел?..»  
      — Шкипер, а куда мы едем? — крикнул ему Ковальски, хотя особой нужды не было — по вечерним улицам Нью-Йорка было непросто разогнаться до приличной скорости.  
      — А ты как думаешь, гений? Что я просто так тебя отпущу в Штаб-Квартиру? Пока не вернешь гадательное настроение, не отпущу. И после не отпущу. И вообще никогда тебя не отпущу.  
      Ковальски прижался к нему сильнее и положил голову на плечо. Шкипер улыбнулся. Жаль, Ковальски не видит этого из-за шлема. Впрочем, он не последний раз ему улыбается.


	52. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» VII: Френдзона

      — Рико, что ты здесь делаешь? — Ганс удивленно смотрел на спецназовца. Кажется, Рико вытащил его из душа, волосы были мокрыми и не казались яркими, а сам полковник был в оранжево-фиолетовом халате и тапочках.  
      — Можно я у вас… переночую? Пожалуйста. У… у меня есть деньги, если что, я просто…  
      «Не хотел быть один».  
      Ганс нахмурился, и Рико заткнулся на полуслове. Желтые глаза испытующе изучали его лицо.  
      — Блять, и ведь ты не издеваешься даже, — Ганс вздохнул и посторонился. — Ладно, проходи, но на будущее, если захочешь улучшить свои блять социальные навыки, учти, что нельзя приходить и проситься переночевать к человеку, которого ты отверг. Он может насыпать тебе ночью в ухо стрихнина.  
      — Я не отвергал вас, сэр, я сделаю все, что вы прикажете, — с благодарностью отозвался Рико. — Простите, что я не заметил ваших чувств.  
      Ганс закрыл лицо руками.  
      — Блять, я не знаю, что хуже, что ты приперся, или что ты это сказал. Всё, блять. Закрыли тему, Рико, будь хорошим мальчиком, поговори о чем-нибудь другом. Например, за что тебя выгнали из дома.  
      — Меня не выгнали. Я сам ушел. Хотите, приготовлю вам ужин?  
      Ганс, так и не убравший руки от лица, оттопырил пару пальцев и взглянул на Рико.  
      — А ты что, умеешь готовить? Или хочешь насыпать стрихнина мне?  
      — Умею. Нет, не хочу.  
      Ганс непонятно с чего рассмеялся.  
      — Ладно, блять. Подожди, я все-таки домоюсь. Хрен с тобой, если сможешь что-то приготовить на кухне, готовь.  
      Рико отправился на кухню. У Ганса была просторная, судя по всему, довольно роскошная современная квартира. Не такая, конечно, как дом Джулиана, но зато начиненная множеством разнообразных девайсов. Рико подумал, что Ковальски бы здесь понравилось, вздохнул, и, чтобы отвлечься, приступил к исследованию кухни.  
      На самом деле, ему просто хотелось, чтобы Ганс его похвалил. За что угодно. Пусть хоть один человек в мире считает его «хорошим мальчиком». Однако, оказавшись на кухне, Рико понял, что заслужить похвалу на кулинарном поприще у него не получится при всем желании. В холодильнике плесневел кусок дор-блю и банка просроченных еще два месяца назад рыбных консервов, в шкафах нашлось лишь жалкое количество очень несвежего риса, консервированные ананасы (тоже просроченные) и невскрытая упаковка овсянки двухлетней давности.  
      — Пытался приучить себя к здоровому образу жизни, — раздался голос за спиной. — Как видишь, я не смог даже вскрыть упаковку этой дряни, не то что ее съесть.  
      Рико удивленно повернулся к ухмыляющемуся хозяину дома.  
      — Но что вы вообще едите?  
      — Я почти никогда не ем дома. Обычно только пью. Утром нет времени, вечером нет сил. Или заказываю что-нибудь. Если ты голодный, можем заказать что-нибудь, пиццу будешь?  
      Рико открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что он мог бы приготовить что-то, если бы сходил в магазин, но побоялся, что Ганс его не пустит во второй раз, а тот тем временем подошел к стене, нажал какую-то экранную панель, что-то выбрал там и отошел.  
      — Мы вот никогда не заказываем еду, потому это может выдать расположение Штаба, но хотя Прапор на самом деле иногда заказывает на адрес закусочной на углу.  
      Ганс ухмыльнулся на это и ничего не ответил. Прошел к бару, который Рико изучить не успел, но теперь увидел там вино и более крепкие напитки, взял бутылку и два бокала и поставил их на стол.  
      — Открывай. Наливай. Стрихнина не подсыпай.  
      Затем он подошел к стене, где была панель, открыл внезапно в ней оказавшуюся дверцу и достал блюдо с готовой ароматной пиццей. Рико открыл рот. Такой херни даже у Джулиана не было.  
      — Ну что ты на меня так таращишься, пёсик? Я госслужащий достаточно высокого ранга, чтобы пользоваться фудсетью. Система доставки еды, в которой точно нет стрихнина. Эта штука сканирует на яды все, что в нее попадает.  
      Рико изумленно покачал головой и открыл вино.  
      — У вас какой-то особый пунктик по поводу стрихнина.  
      Ганс ухмыльнулся.  
      — Не совсем. Просто у нас тут одного товарища отравили стрихнином, прикинь? Я только на работу вышел, как блять внутриведомственное дело! И главное, понимаешь, Рико, стрихнин уже полвека как яд никто не использует, есть куда более удобные и практичные в применении аналоги, вот что странно! — он взял бокал, сунул Рико в руки уже разрезанную пиццу, прихватил бутылку и махнул ему следовать за ним.  
      Пока они шли по коридору, Рико насчитал еще три двери, которые вели в другие комнаты. Затем они оказались в гостиной, свет в которой включился, когда они вошли.  
      Ганс придирчиво оглядел Рико.  
      — Можешь сесть на пол.  
      На полу лежал шикарный пушистый ковер, так что Рико совершенно не возражал. Сам полковник уселся на диван, закутался в одеяло, подтянул к себе пепельницу и сигареты и уставился на Рико.  
      — Ну, рассказывай. Чего у тебя случилось. В тринадцать лет совершенно нормально убегать из дома, но, боюсь, мне придется сказать твоим родителям, иначе меня обвинят в совращении несовершеннолетних.  
      — Мне не тринадцать, — угрюмо произнес Рико. Ему совсем не нравилось, когда Ганс говорил, что ему тринадцать. Это внушало совершенно иррациональный страх.  
      — Рико, если ты пришел сюда спорить со мной, я тебя выгоню. Кстати, когда доешь, сходи в душ. Я понимаю, что проблемы личной гигиены дома тебя мало заботят, но сейчас ты в гостях.  
      — Хорошо, — отозвался Рико, беря кусок пиццы, которая неожиданно оказалось вкуснейшей пиццей, что он ел в жизни. Он удивленно обернулся к ухмыляющемуся Гансу.  
      — Нравится? Вот тебе и повод продвигаться по службе!  
      — Ковальски собирался стереть мне память, а Шкипер это увидел. И нам пришлось рассказать ему правду. Шкипер сказал, что хорошо, что мы оба живы, Ковальски дико разозлился на него за это и убежал. А меня оставил с Прапором, и я… Их слишком долго не было. Я подумал, что Ковальски наверняка уговорил Шкипера меня выгнать. Или стереть мне память. А я внезапно понял, что боюсь забывать. И вообще… всего боюсь.  
      Желтые глаза Ганса стали похожи на совиные.  
      — Ну нихуя себе новости! Давай в деталях теперь.  
      — Только не спрашивайте, пожалуйста, то, что спрашивали раньше. Я… я не отвечаю не потому, что не хочу, а боюсь того, что случится, когда я отвечу. И я боюсь, что могу ранить или убить вас, потому что мне будет все равно, я даже не запомню этого и не буду осознавать, кто вы.  
      Ганс вытаращился на него еще сильнее.  
      — Эээ. Вообще-то, с этого следовало блять начинать свой визит в гости. Получается, ты берсерк?  
      — Не совсем. Я не употребляю наркотики. Но эффект похожий.  
      Ганс поморгал.  
      — Я даже не знаю, что более удивительно, что я остался жив после недели ночевок с берсерком, или что ты вообще в курсе, что такое берсерк.  
      — Мне нравится читать на английском. И история. Хотя я больше люблю китайскую и японскую, чем норвежскую.  
      Ганс усмехнулся.  
      — Блять, вот что мне в тебе нравится, помимо тела, это блять твоя способность регулярно вводить меня в состояние охуения. Малоэмоциональным парням, вроде меня, это дико полезно, как пробежка — жирдяям.  
      Рико подумал, что полковник с ним делает примерно то же самое, но решил промолчать.  
      — В общем, я к тому, что я собираюсь сейчас провоцировать тебя на интимные темы, от которых ты впадаешь в берсеркство, эммм, можно я тогда, не знаю, привяжу тебя к креслу, что ли? Вон к тому, с деревянными ручками. Не хочу, чтобы ты набросился на меня и прикончил. Тем более если ты говоришь, это случается внезапно. Заодно это придаст нашей беседе пикантный оттенок.  
      Рико посмотрел на кресло. Оно выглядело тяжелым, но ручки были тонкие и деревянные.  
      — Ну… если вам так будет спокойнее… то ладно.  
      Полковник нахмурился, переводя взгляд с кресла на сидящего на полу Рико.  
      — Блять, хочешь сказать, что в берсерк-моде ты просто оторвешь ручки и используешь их как дополнительное оружие?  
      Рико кивнул.  
      — Скорей всего.  
      — Ужас какой! — Ганс потянулся, погладил Рико по голове и взял с блюда кусок пиццы. — Ладно. Рассказывай сам. Все в подробностях, но без тех подробностей, которые приведут тебя к берсерк-моду. Видимо, мне на роду написано ходить по лезвию ножа.  
      По телу от его прикосновения пробежались приятные мурашки. Жаль, что Рико совсем не понимал, почему Ганс считает, что это он его отверг, тогда как на самом деле это Ганс его отверг, и Рико немного беспокоило, что, кажется, Ганс отверг его потому, что считал слишком тупым, хотя каким образом это влияет на секс, Рико не понимал. Он старался об этом не думать, но у него плохо получалось. У него не было никого с Арлин, на самом деле и времени на это не было, но как-то было обидно узнать, что такой красивый человек, как Ганс, хотел с ним переспать, а Рико этого не заметил. А потом он сказал, что Рико тринадцать лет, и теперь он поэтому не хочет с ним переспать.  
      Поэтому Рико был рад, что Ганс не разрешил ему сесть рядом с собой на диван. На полу можно было говорить, глядя в стену, ну, или, возможно, это был такой большой экран на всю стену, но так как он не был включен, то для Рико не отличался от стены. В общем, без соблазнов.  
      Так, глядя на стену, Рико выложил Гансу абсолютно все, кроме того, что произошло в самой песчаной буре.  
      — Ну, это глупости какие-то, — резюмировал Ганс. — Тоже мне гений. Какой смысл стирать тебе память о том, что ты пытался его убить?  
      — Дело было не в этом. Он хотел стереть мне память, что я видел их со Шкипером.  
      — Ревнивый песик, — Ганс опять погладил его по голове и неожиданно вздохнул.  
      — Почему ревнивый?  
      — Ну, а почему ты думаешь, ты потащился убивать Ковальски? — отозвался Ганс.  
      — Потому что мне казалось, что он… я сказал уже. Что у него нет души. Я ошибся.  
      — Это я слышал. Ну вот. Ты не хотел, чтобы твой любимый командир жарил кого-то без души, — Ганс ухмыльнулся. — Круто получилось по звучанию, ага? Но, в общем, типичная ревность.  
      Рико нахмурился.  
      — Но я не хочу, чтобы… я не хочу… эээ… я не хочу быть на месте Ковальски!  
      — Вот как? — Ганс вытянулся на животе так, что его лицо теперь было совсем близко от Рико. Подпер подбородок руками и задрал ноги вверх. — То есть ты не хочешь, чтобы старина Шкиппи отжарил тебя в попку?  
      Рико покраснел и помотал головой.  
      — Хм… может, ты хочешь отжарить старину Шкиппи в попку?  
      Рико закрыл пылающее лицо руками и помотал головой.  
      — Ну, а если бы старина Шкиппи приказал бы тебе отжарить его в попку, ты бы послушался?  
      Рико поднял на Ганса охуевший взгляд. Он на самом деле не представлял себе, что можно говорить такие чудовищные пошлости с таким ухмыляющимся лицом, и… нет, на самом деле Рико слышал в жизни кучу намного более чудовищных пошлостей. И от большинства из них он даже слегка не краснел. Но то, что говорил своим издевательским тоном полковник Ганс Дитрих фон Манк, было неописуемо чудовищной пошлостью.  
      — Чему ты так удивляешься, Рико? Вот представь, Шкиппи зовет тебя вечером, ложиться на кроватку, раздвигает ножки и говорит: «Удовлетвори своего командира, Рико. Это приказ». И что ты сделаешь, неужели не послушаешься?..  
      Рико чуть слюной не захлебнулся, и только сейчас вспомнил про камни. Ганс обычно настолько отвлекал его внимание, что он не вспоминал о них. Он выплюнул камни на ладонь и показал полковнику.  
      — Шкипер мне никогда бы такого не приказал. Эти камни, я должен их носить во рту, с утра до вечера. Они символизируют Шкипера, Ковальски, меня и Прапора. Мне нельзя никого из нас есть, насиловать или убивать, и допустить, чтобы это произошло с кем-то из нас.  
      Ганс вытаращился на ладонь Рико.  
      — И давно ты их носишь?..  
      — Почти всю жизнь.  
      — Ебать, Рико, сколько еще в тебе гребаных сюрпризов? Ты не вытащишь сейчас из глотки какой-нибудь волшебный Экскалибур и не прочтешь мне лекцию о брачных обрядах пингвинов?  
      — Эээ… нет. Простите.  
      Он снова погладил его по голове, но уже не так уверенно.  
      — Слушай, но это же пиздец. Это Шкиппи надавал тебе полный рот скрижалей?  
      — Так было надо. Правда. Я все время забывал.  
      — Ты забывал, что тебе нельзя есть, трахать или убивать твоих друзей?!  
      — Да.  
      — И этот человек не смог простить _мне_ всего лишь тот факт, что я оставил его в Дании. Живым, между прочим! — пробормотал Ганс. — Ладно. В общем, мне примерно понятно всё, пёсик. Ты увидел, как твои комрады нарушают одну из трех заповедей, и решил, что раз им можно, то и тебе можно.  
      — Да, но дело в том, что… Ни у Шкипера, ни у Ковальски не было этих приказов, — тихо произнес Рико. — Они были только у меня. Потому что я — псих. И, как сказал Ковальски, не очень-то это мне помогло.  
      — Не спеши расстраиваться, песик, — Ганс снова погладил Рико по голове, на этот раз нежно и уверенно. — Все, что тебе надо сделать, это спасти надменному придурку жизнь. И все наладится. Ковальски не сможет не простить тебя. Жизнь за жизнь. Я имею в виду, твой дурацкий командир абсолютно прав. Главное, что вы оба — живы. Пока вы живы, все можно изменить.  
      — Ковальски никогда не простит меня.  
      — Это почему это?  
      — Он сам так сказал. Что я для него теперь как враг. Как вы для Шкипера. Я не ненавижу Ковальски, но он ненавидит меня.  
      — Поэтому я и говорю — спаси его ученую жизнь, и все наладится.  
      Рико обернулся к Гансу.  
      — Но как? Он не желает видеть меня рядом с собой, и откуда мне знать, когда его жизнь окажется в опасности?  
      — Пффф, ты говоришь такие глупости, малыш. Самое эффективное спасение человека от неминуемой смерти получается лишь тогда, когда ты сам позаботился об угрозе этой неминуемой смерти. Глупо полагаться на то, когда у его величества случая будет подходящее настроение. Как говорится, удача покровительствует удачливым.  
      Рико в недоумении уставился на Ганса.  
      — Ну что ты на меня так смотришь, человек со скрижалями «не убий, не ешь и не насилуй ближнего своего» во рту?! Да, это классическая манипуляция благодарностью, работает испокон веков, как раз на всяких героических личностях. Чтобы завоевать их сердце, надо спасти их жизнь. То есть платишь сторонним подрядчикам за покушение, убиваешь их, и все — сердце спасенного героя твое. Работает на обоих полах, но, что забавно, на мужском эффективнее, чем на женском.  
      — Это… очень умно, — пробормотал Рико. — И… жестоко. Надо быть вами, чтобы проделывать такое. Я просто… не смогу так.  
      — Хм, и почему Шкиппи говорит, что ты психопат? — удивился Ганс, обращаясь словно бы к самому себе. — По мне так психопаты не могут терзаться моральными дилеммами.  
      — Мне кажется, я больше не психопат, — вздохнул Рико. — Я утратил радость. И способность забывать. Теперь мне только страшно и грустно, и… и мне очень нравится, когда вы говорите мне, что я не такой плохой, как мне кажется.  
      — Господи, Рико, ты со всеми так безобразно откровенен? Это просто ужасно.  
      — Не со всеми. Просто я знаю, что вам все равно. Поэтому вам можно рассказать все, что угодно.  
      — Блять, я тебе не гребаная френдзона, Рико! — неожиданно возмутился Ганс, затем осекся: — Прости. Я ведь сам сказал тебе, что можешь говорить со мной… Даже дал тебе этот адрес, блять. Мне просто… — он прикрыл глаза и залпом допил вино. — Я не знаю, Рико, — тихо произнес он. — Я не знаю, все равно мне или не все равно.  
      — Вы хотите, чтобы я ушел?  
      Он покосился на него и покачал головой.  
      — Я не знаю. Ты сказал, что я ничего ни к кому не чувствую, ну вот, получается, это не частично правда, а как бы _одновременно_ правда и неправда. Я одновременно что-то чувствую и одновременно не чувствую ничего, притом это каким-то образом вообще не вопрос выбора, это как делать двумя руками разные действия, например, одной ставить блок, другой — бить. Субъект воздействия один и тот же, действия — разные, но, по факту, сам я — не левая и не правая рука.  
      На этот раз сравнение вышло понятным, и Рико, обдумав, произнес:  
      — Не вижу ничего странного. Левая рука блокирует, правая — атакует. Вопрос в том, какую вы преследуете цель, если это учебный бой с более слабым противником, то вы будете чаще использовать блоки, чтобы чему-то его научить, но если это реальный бой, все ваши действия будут сосредоточены на как можно более сильной атаке, которая как можно быстрее приведет к смерти противника.  
      Ганс застыл с недокуренной сигаретой в руке и долго молчал, отчего Рико стало не по себе. Затем он затушил сигарету, так и не докурив, слез с кровати, сел на колени напротив Рико и уставился в его глаза. Затем со странным выражением лица произнес:  
      — Ты ведь сейчас говорил только о боевых искусствах?  
      Рико кивнул. Ганс вздохнул, усмехнулся и вернулся на кровать:  
      — А я уж думал, что встретил человека, который понимает, что я говорю.  
      — Вы могли бы объяснить, — заметил Рико. Он не любил, когда Ганс себя так вел, в этом было что-то странно неестественное.  
      — Рико, солнышко, мне бы пришлось объяснять значение каждого моего слова в контексте, — отрезал Ганс. — Чтобы объяснить одно предложение, мне бы потребовалось минуты три, если не десять. Поэтому просто спасибо за ценное сравнение. И за понимание того, что эмоциональная интенсивность должна обуславливаться исключительно желаемой целью в текущей ситуации, — он пристально взглянул на Рико. — Вернемся к твоим тараканам. Ты говоришь, что утратил радость. После того, как пытался убить Ковальски. При этом не хочешь мне рассказать, что произошло, потому что впадешь в берсерк-мод. Но, согласно данным на тебя, тебе случалось проигрывать битвы и даже попадать в плен. То есть сам факт поражения тебя не огорчил, это было что-то иное. Но — ты не хочешь об этом говорить. Извини, но я не вижу способа тебе помочь, кроме как надеть на тебя наручники и связать, как гусеницу, — он ухмыльнулся. — Но это будет как-то чрезмерно, да?..  
      Он захихикал, и Рико понял, что он уже напился. Впрочем, логично, он съел один кусок пиццы и почти прикончил бутылку вина. Тем не менее, Ганс сохранял рассудок, когда напивался, только чувство юмора у него становилось совсем непонятное. Однако его следующий вопрос удивил Рико:  
      — Но я знаю, что ты на какой-то миссии в Южной Америке уложил десять человек в одиночку. Это тоже был берсерк-мод?  
      Рико кивнул. Он не помнил этого в деталях, просто помнил, как это было приятно. На самом деле он не то чтобы забывал как убивал. Просто люди переставали идентифицироваться, а он совершенно не хотел, чтобы Ганс перестал быть Гансом и стал человеком, которого Рико хочет убить.  
      — Но смотри, тогда получается, раньше у тебя был другой триггер, — спокойно произнес полковник. — Сейчас ты впадешь в берсеркство при мыслях о Ковальски, то тогда ведь этого еще не случилось?  
      — Нууу… — протянул Рико. — Да.  
      — То есть ты не помнишь? Какая раньше была мысль?.. Насколько я понимаю, ты бы не прошел психиатра, если бы не мог контролировать это, следовательно, это не могла быть рандомно сказанная кем-то вещь.  
      Рико зевнул.  
      — Знаете, а можно я пойду спать?  
      — Берсерк-мод подкрадывается? — догадался Ганс.  
      Рико молча кивнул.  
      Ганс вдруг снова слез с кровати, сел рядом с ним и обнял, гладя по голове.  
      — Бедный малыш. Твои блядские товарищи вообще никогда не думали, что тебе реально нужна помощь?.. Или просто пользовались твоими способностями к убийству и не парились?..  
      Рико не знал, следует ли его обнимать в ответ, поэтому просто наслаждался прикосновениями и звуками хрипловатого, вечно ехидного голоса.  
      — Ладно, сам понимаю, что пользовались. Я бы тоже, наверное, пользовался. Ладно. Иди мойся, ложись спать, соседняя комната технически для гостей, можешь завалиться туда. Я завтра подумаю, что с тобой можно сделать.  
      — Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь.  
      Ганс крепче обнял его и засмеялся.  
      — Я подумаю над твоим предложением. И кстати, имей в виду, пока ты в квартире, отследить твой телефон невозможно. Это если ты задаешься вдруг вопросом, почему твои комрады все еще не позвонили тебе и не отругали. Поверь мне, они пытаются.


	53. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» VIII: Враги

      Шкипер походя стрельнул у одного из охранников сигарету, хотя курил последний раз лет шесть назад. Ему вообще не нравились сигареты, потому что…  
      Командир выругался.  
      Потому что их курил проклятый рыжий ублюдок.  
      Который только что полчаса убеждал (и таки убедил!) правительство не отбирать у них права на Cыворотку Ковальски. То есть действовал в их интересах.  
      Внезапно Шкиперу показалось, что весь его мир рушится у него на глазах. Не взрывается, а так, неторопливо, не спеша, но неотвратимо разрушается, как будто из-под его фундамента выползают древние пробудившиеся монстры, с которыми абсолютно ничего нельзя сделать.  
      Рико исчез. Проблема была в том, что Рико умел исчезать охуительно, он был мастер «залегания на дно», в прямом смысле. Как-то им пришлось скрываться от английских властей, Рико затусил с местными бомжами и так влился в компанию, что даже успел поработать информатором для копов из Скотланд-Ярда.  
      Что до Ковальски… показанные в трансляции кадры с отрастающими пальцами у пациентов практически избавили сыворотку от скептиков. От этого ученый стал еще больше важничать и умничать, что, собственно, и стало причиной едва не произошедшей сегодня катастрофы.  
      Когда Шкипер и Ковальски приехали на встречу с министром здравоохранения, Шкипер был неприятно удивлен присутствием Ганса вместе с двумя предпринимателями. Но хуже всего оказалось то, что… что, как выяснилось, они не договорились. То есть Шкипер не договорился с Филом и Мэйсоном.  
      Министр здравоохранения потребовал, чтобы формула сыворотки была раскрыта и доступна для всех, Фил же и Мэйсон желали монополии, и делиться с государством или же со всем миром доходами не желали. Шкипер был согласен с министром, а вот Ковальски неожиданно заявил, что не собирается ничем делиться. Заявил: «Я не для того работал долгие годы, чтобы умереть в нищете». Человек, сидевший рядом с министром здравоохранения, судя по внимательным стальным глазам, был из госбезопасности, и, после этого заявления, Шкипер видел, как он бросил долгий задумчивый взгляд на ученого. Шкипер знал, что это был за взгляд, и о чем именно подумал этот «мистер Смит». Он подумал: «Какая интересная идея. Особенно последняя часть. С умниками, которые не хотят делиться с государством своими открытиями, порой случаются всякие странные вещи».  
      Волна гнева едва не заставила Шкипера подняться и сказать или сделать что-то очень непростительное. Он не понимал, что происходит; они ведь хотели «стать героями», в смысле, чистыми перед законом, а Ковальски внезапно поменял свое мнение. Шкипер не понимал, чего ученый хочет этим достичь, а обсудить это уже не было возможности. И напряженную атмосферу разрядил как раз Ганс.  
      Который поднялся и тоже очень внимательно посмотрел на человека с серыми глазами. Видимо, как коллега на коллегу.  
      Ганс пиздел много и довольно-таки быстро, в итоге Шкипер понял так, что формула сыворотки станет доступна всем, но за ее использование будут платить и США, и Филу и Мейсону. На самом деле вроде бы так и собирались сделать, но, видимо, в этой формулировке были какие-то нюансы, которые Шкипер не догонял, но важные для остальных.  
      В середине речи Ганса сероглазый говнюк, как окрестил его Шкипер про себя, резко задал вопрос: «Не было ли у сыворотки побочных эффектов?». Ковальски даже не дернулся и высокомерно его отшил, а вот Шкипер моментально вспомнил про шестирукого Билли. Ганс, понятное дело, что и бровью не повел, для него врать было как дышать, а Фил и Мейсон о нем не знали. В итоге они все-таки договорились не делать сыворотку национальным достоянием, все разошлись более-менее довольными, но Шкиперу показалось, что это еще не конец.  
      Фил и Мэйсон дали им деньги и обеспечили возможность массового применения сыворотки, но Шкипер не учел, что интересы Черно-Белого отряда стать легитимными идут вразрез с интересами предпринимателей грести деньги лопатой.  
      — Это крайне странно — видеть тебя с сигаретой, — раздалось над ухом. Шкипер поднялся и улыбнулся, обнимая своего лейтенанта и гениального ученого. Ковальски нежно поцеловал его в висок. — Но еще страннее то, зачем Ганс позвал меня поговорить после встречи. Он спрашивал о Рико.  
      Шкипер нахмурился.  
      — Ты же не думаешь, что Рико удрал к нему?!  
      Ковальски сел рядом и вытянул ноги.  
      — А почему нет? Шкипер, только ты ненавидишь Ганса. Ты же видел, как они вели себя. Мне кажется это вполне вероятным, заодно объясняет интерес Ганса, хотя он сделал вид, что расспрашивал об эффектах сыворотки, но я не идиот, чтобы не понять…  
      — Ты его прямо спросил?  
      Ковальски ухмыльнулся.  
      — Это ты уже и сам делал, мой командир. Ганс врет как дышит, он распахнул на меня свои прекрасные желтые глазёнки и заявил: «О боги, ваш ручной цербер сбежал и теперь шастает по Нью-Йорку без ошейника?! Плохо вы заботитесь о своих питомцах!»  
      От его передразнивания Ганса Шкиперу одновременно стало и смешно, и стыдно. Потому что на самом деле — все было плохо. Прапор не смог удержать Рико в Штабе, а когда они с Ковальски вернулись (проведя очень замечательные пару часов в одном отеле), то подрывник уже ушел, взяв с собой рюкзак с личными вещами. На столе его комнаты остался лежать один камень. Волнистый.  
      Шкипер чуть не рехнулся, пытаясь его найти. Ковальски, пряча взгляд, говорил, что самоубийца не будет брать с собой свои вещи. Прапор огорчался, что не сумел помешать Рико уйти.  
      Почему-то отследить телефон Рико у них не получилось. Прошло уже больше суток. Гансу он звонил еще вчера, а также Джулиану и всем знакомым, к которым Рико теоретически мог бы податься. В принципе, Рико вполне мог и пробомжевать это время — октябрь выдался теплым. А мог снять номер, деньги у него были.  
      «А мог застрелиться, или утопиться, или убить кого-нибудь и попасть в тюрьму — нет, тогда бы у него была связь, может, он выкинул телефон — но тогда бы сигнал все равно прошел бы…» В общем, Шкипер всерьез волновался, бессилие бесило, хорошо, хоть Ковальски с ним, и Прапор принял их так хорошо, и…  
      Словно почувствовав его настроение, ученый повернулся и поцеловал его в губы. Он раньше никогда не делал этого прилюдно, хотя вокруг не особо было людей — они сидели на скамеечке в парке, раскинутом перед зданием министерства здравоохранения.  
      — Я уверен, мы найдем нашего блудного брата, — тихо произнес Ковальски, отстранившись. — Ты не злишься на меня?  
      — За что? — фыркнул Шкипер, обнимая его. — Ты защитил свою жизнь, ты молодец. Вот что бы я делал, если бы вы поубивали друг друга, я понятия не имею.  
      Он грустно улыбнулся.  
      — Да, я думал о тебе, когда связывал Рико. Думал о том, что этого ты не простишь никому из нас.  
      — Я бы осыпал вас лепестками роз, но тут и без этого уровень розовых соплей таков, что любой счетчик Гейгера взорвется.  
      — Ганс! — Шкипер обернулся и моментально покраснел, поняв, за каким делом застал их полковник. Почему-то… ему впервые стало стыдно и неловко.  
      — Я хотел обсудить с вами тревожащее меня затишье от Блоухола, — невинно заметил Ганс, закуривая тонкую коричневую сигарету. Шкипер в который раз почувствовал непреодолимое желание его придушить. Ганс всегда выглядел таким элегантным, таким слащавым, с этими своими волосами и восстановленными татухами на глазах… Шкиперу хотелось сломать ему хребет в трех местах.  
      Все равно.  
      Несмотря на то, что он им помог.  
      Несмотря на то, что он сделал это уже не раз.  
      Несмотря на то, что он спас жизнь Ковальски.  
      — Но ты же допрашивал убийцу? Он что-то сказал? — произнес Ковальски, поскольку Шкипер тормозил, борясь, как обычно, с желанием схватить этого ублюдка в плаще, завалить на землю и бить до тех пор, пока не устанут руки.  
      Ганс скорчил презрительную рожу.  
      — Мелкая сошка! Ничего не знает, подписался на это, потому что у него жена погибла в пустыне Блек-Рок, даже аванс не взял, идиот. Ковальски он пытался убить на заказ, а меня — ради мести и личного удовольствия. Я послал на проверку адрес, по которому с ним связывались, но пока безрезультатно. И данные по связи еще не пришли. Мерилин Вайт со мной не связывалась.  
      Ковальски облизнул губы и кивнул.  
      — Да, это и правда странно.  
      — А может, Одноглазый вылечил свой недуг твоей сывороткой и преисполнился к вам дружелюбия? — с издевательской ухмылкой предположил Ганс. — Подумал: «Какой хороший этот парень, Ковальски, я могу смотреть на него обоими глазами и теперь вижу, что вся наша вражда — глупа и бесполезна, терроризм ничего не решит, пойду остепенюсь где-нибудь в Южной Америке, куплю домик на побережье и буду выращивать кенгуру и страусов».  
      — Кенгуру и страусы — в Австралии, — меланхолично поправил Ковальски, качая головой. — А если серьезно, Модник, твоя идея хороша, но чрезмерно оптимистична. К тому же, даже если у Дырки случится приступ миротворчества — в чем лично я сомневаюсь, судя по Рико, болезни сознания сыворотка не лечит, — то у него есть Арлин. Не знаю об остальных его девушках, но, согласно тому, что произошло и на лайнере, и в пустыне, мы записаны в ее личные враги. А психопаты вычеркивают из этого списка людей только посмертно.  
      Ганс казался немного удивленным, он кивнул, и на мгновение его лицо стало печальным. Он криво улыбнулся и вздохнул.  
      — Да, монстр, к сожалению, я это знаю. Пока, Шкиппи!  
      Развернулся и ушел. Шкипер, который ни сказал за это время ни слова, опять почувствовал неприятный приступ стыда и ярости.


	54. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» IX: Алкоголик

      Рико не сразу понял, где он находится, когда проснулся, хотя он почти не пил. Дом Ганса был чистым, теплым, но все равно каким-то стылым. Две двери были заперты, но гостиная, где они вчера ужинали, спальня, в которой Рико спал, и кухня были в его распоряжении.  
      В гостиной был экран, на одной из полок Рико нашел пыльную парящую книгу, чтобы читать лежа. Видимо, Ганс давно ей не пользовался. Во всей квартире оказались голографические обои, которые Рико вначале не заметил. Вернее, не мог представить, что человек, который может одним прикосновением выбрать себе любой интерьер, довольствуется пустыми светло-серыми стенами. Рико поставил на все стены изображения галактик, и на несколько секунд ему показалось, что он летит в вечности.  
      Рико думал об Арлин. В присутствии Ганса (или тени его присутствия, поскольку тот с утра уехал на службу) ему думалось иначе, чем обычно, и сейчас, глядя на мерцающие вокруг него галактики, Рико подумал, что, может, ему стоило свалить вместе с Арлин.  
      Раз уж он все равно стал врагом Ковальски, а теперь, наверное, уже и Шкипера.  
      Ганс был немного похож на Арлин. Не буквально, но ощущением яркости и какого-то безжалостного отчаяния, постоянно перекидывающегося то в смех, то в жажду убийства.  
      Только Арлин была сильнее. Намного сильнее, не физически, а… Рико не знал, как объяснить себе, но Арлин была до краёв наполнена силой, а Ганс, казалось, мог разбиться от одного случайного прикосновения. Вчера, когда он его обнял, Рико настолько остро это почувствовал, что побоялся обнимать в ответ. Побоялся сломать.  
      Рико скучал по тому времени, когда ему было все равно. Когда ему было плевать, какие ощущения исходят от других людей, он ведь не раз до этого видел Ганса, но никогда не задумывался и не анализировал его. Смотрел, но не видел.  
      От мысли об Арлин у него встал, и Рико подрочил, вспоминая ее тело. Это девчонка была воплощением желанности, Рико хотел ей вставить до сих пор, несмотря на все произошедшее и благодаря ему. Арлин была, что называется, _сочной,_ ей хотелось присунуть во все дыры, множество раз, она была из тех девчонок, которых хочется трахать до исступления, изнеможения и полной отключки. Из тех, как говорил Джулиан, «сочных сучек, которых снимаешь на час, а оставляешь на всю ночь».  
      Когда же Рико видел Ганса, ему хотелось обнять его, взять на ручки, уложить спать и умолять прекратить пить в таких явно вредных для здоровья количествах.  
      Тем не менее, это не отменяло того факта, что Рико безумно кайфовал от того, когда полковник его хвалил и гладил по голове. Рико нравилось, когда его хвалили, но последнее время это происходило… ну да, удручающе редко. Ничем особенным он с возвращения из Невады не отличился.  
      В квартире Ганса абсолютно невозможно было сделать что-то полезное. В двенадцать дня маленький деловитый робот, похожий на белую черепашку или огромный шампиньон, принялся ползать по полу и стенам, избавляясь от пыли. Ганс оставил Рико кофе, тосты и яичницу с беконом, а когда Рико попытался получить доступ к панели управления фудсетью, то с удивлением обнаружил, что в доступе ему отказано. Вероятно, Ганс просто не подумал о том, что кто-то может не наесться таким количеством пищи.  
      Рико почувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным, и, слегка утолив голод, приступил к тренировкам. Ему не хотелось возвращаться на базу. Ему даже не хотелось выйти из квартиры Ганса, чтобы узнать, прислал ли Шкипер ему какие-то сообщения или нет.  
      Он думал об этом, и, как вчера говорил Ганс, одновременно хотел и не хотел узнать. Это было… противно.  
      Интересно, чем он может быть полезен Гансу еще? Чем он вообще кому-то может быть полезен?..  
      Когда он говорил, что хочет кого-то убить, он шутил или не шутил?..  
        
      — Мэрилин Вайт, — заявил Ганс, когда вечером Рико спросил его об этом. — Омерзительно мерзкая баба с манерами тупой училки с безграничным количеством чсв, и при этом сильная, как я не знаю что. Вероятно, агент Блоухола, имеющий на меня компромат, интересовавшаяся элитными отрядами, включая ваш, а также новейшими разработками, включая спецназовский бинокль и Стиратель Памяти, — Ганс мечтательно улыбнулся. — Вот бы, кого я был хотел прикончить с особой жестокостью. Или посмотреть, как это сделает кто-то другой. Если это будет берсерк-мод, то вдвойне. Никогда не видел человека в берсерк-моде! Кстати, почему ты полуголый? Я не то чтобы против, но неужели тебе жарко?  
      — Я тренировался.   
      На самом деле Рико тренировался весь день, затем, поняв, что от плохих мыслей это освобождает не до конца, включил экранную стену и смотрел старые бои ЧПА, MMA и прочих, подписок на которые у Ганса оказалось невероятное количество. Изучать чужой бой и одновременно помнить о тренировке оказалось достаточно сложно, чтобы остальные мысли ушли.  
      — Бедный ребенок, совсем заняться было нечем? Пойдем погуляем, сожрем что-нибудь. Я специально за тобой заехал, чтобы поужинать вместе.  
      — Но… — Рико покосился на телефон.  
      — Старина Шкиппи, можешь представить, мне уже звонил. У него всегда такое лицо, когда он мне звонит, знаешь, как у монашки, которой предложили помочиться на лик Христа.  
      Рико не смог скрыть изумления, и Ганс рассмеялся.  
      — Да, ты прав, я никогда не видел фуми-э. Только Шкипера, который, перед тем как мне позвонить, явно борется со всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми отвращениями, а, переборов и набрав номер, все еще сохраняет этакую такую напряженно-облегченную брезгливость на лице, словно два вагона навоза разгрузил.  
      Рико рассмеялся и только потом осознал, что…  
      — Что вы ему сказали?  
      Ганс пожал плечами.  
      — Сказал, что не имею привычки подкармливать бродячих собак, — он ушел в ванную, а Рико стал одеваться. Он действительно был голодный. — Кстати, Шкиппи очень волновался за тебя! — раздалось издали. — Ты бы, может, все-таки ему позвонил. Не то чтобы его страдания заставляют мое сердце обливаться кровью, но не похоже, что он собирается тебя выгнать!  
      Рико вдруг понял, что ему следует сделать. Он прошел по коридору к ванной и открыл дверь. Как он и думал, Ганс не привык закрываться. Мужчина удивленно обернулся, его пальцы с темными ногтями замерли на последней пуговице форменной рубашки.  
      Рико подошел к нему и обнял его. Вот опять, он кажется таким хрупким… Слишком хрупким.  
      — Я сделаю все, что вы прикажете. Убью Мэрилин Вайт, прочту любые книжки, чтобы понимать, что вы говорите, выполню любой ваш приказ, только разрешите мне остаться с вами!  
      Ганс удивленно смотрел на него, запрокинув голову. Затем молча прижался к все еще обнаженной груди Рико, и тот ощутил, какие у него мягкие, шелковистые длинные волосы. Ганс прижимался к нему и молчал, и Рико не знал, что ему делать дальше, но только он поднял одну руку, чтобы погладить его, как Ганс отстранился и грустно улыбнулся:  
      — Ты _настолько_ не хочешь возвращаться домой, Рико?  
      Рико кивнул, и только потом понял, что этого не надо был делать. Вообще. Это было то самое действие, которое не надо было делать. Никогда. Блять, этот человек, он совершенно невыносим, блять, почему он провоцирует всех, ему все время нужно блять докопаться до самых пакостных…  
      — Не только, — быстро произнес Рико, но полковник уже изогнул губы в горькой улыбке. Он погладил Рико по щеке и вывернулся из его рук. Ну, в смысле, Рико их разжал.  
      — Можешь прятаться от Шкиппи у меня, если хочешь, но не надо… идти на такие жертвы, _мальчик._ Будем считать, что я помогаю тебе потому, что мне нравятся страдания моего врага.  
      Он ушел куда-то вглубь квартиры, а Рико так и остался стоять в ванной.  
      «Он наврал мне только что. Специально. Я…» — Рико не знал, как, но он кажется понял, почему Ганс говорил, что его не любили люди, которых любил он. Если он делал это в таком же режиме, как с Рико, то это, черт возьми, было абсолютно естественно.  
        
      Тем не менее, через четверть часа они с Гансом отправились ужинать. Рико вполне бы обошелся его вмонтированной в стену микроволновкой или приготовил что-нибудь сам. Телефон он оставил дома.  
      В сравнении с кабаком, куда Ганс привел Рико, его квартира выглядела как элитнейший ресторан. Может, это месть? Дешевый сетевой ресторанчик, где собираются после работы гражданские, в основном, как Рико заметил, мужчины, впрочем, женский пол был весьма симпатично представлен в виде красивых официанточек.  
      Ганс глумливо ухмыльнулся, видимо, прочтя выражение лица Рико.  
      — Нет, это не месть, пёсинька. Я просто… В общем, если тебе захочется здесь кому-нибудь врезать, я буду только за. Это самое раздражающее меня место в районе. Я приходил сюда, когда думал, что умру, чтобы проникаться идеей того, что смерть будет приятным избавлением от общения с хамскими идиотами.  
      Рико вздохнул. Еще и это. Он постоянно забывал об этом, поскольку знал о встрече Шкипера и Ковальски с Гансом только с их слов. Поэтому он никак не мог уложить в голове и запомнить тот факт, что последний год Ганс думал, что умирает. Хотя он постоянно напоминал об этом к месту и ни к месту.  
      Блять, и сейчас он ведет себя… Рико вообще не понимал, почему Ганс послал его в ванной. Судя по ощущению от него, ему было приятно. Рико чувствовал его пульс, когда он прижался к нему грудью и щекой. Когда гладил его по лицу.  
      — Я имею в виду, ты можешь отпиздить любого из этих идиотов. Или всех. Я тебя отмажу в любом случае.  
      Рико моргнул, вернувшись в реальность:  
      — Вы хотите, чтобы я их отпиздил?  
      — Нет, я говорю, что ты _можешь_ отпиздить их, если хочешь. Абсолютно бесполезные офисные юниты, скучные и тупорылые, как на подбор.  
      Рико немного покопался в памяти. Однажды он прочел очень-очень-очень правильное слово для того, что сейчас делал или пытался делать Ганс. Глядя ему в глаза, он отчеканил:  
      — Сэр, я не понимаю завуалированные приказы. Извините, сэр, но нет. Мои психопатические интерпретации отличаются от общепринятых, поэтому выполнение мной так называемых «намеков» может повлечь катастрофические последствия, которые не планировал старший по званию.  
      Ганс приподнял брови и чуть улыбнулся:  
      — Это тоже у тебя на скрижали записано?  
      — Выучил наизусть в первые годы жизни в Америке. После того, как, судя по рассказам, один мой приятель сказал: «Давай взорвем этот танцпол».  
      Ганс подпёр щеку рукой, глядя на Рико и улыбаясь.  
      — Охуеть. То есть ты на самом деле взорвал танцпол? Это не та история в Калифорнии?  
      — Та самая, — Рико коснулся второй его руки. — Мне на самом деле некуда идти. Я не врал, когда говорил, что выполню любой ваш приказ. Вы мне на самом деле нравитесь. И я не хочу быть один.  
      Улыбка исчезла с его лица. Ганс покачал головой.  
      — Блять, а я еще думал, что у меня атрофированная воля. Рико, ты… — он запнулся. — Ну смотри, тебе… тебе надо разобраться со своим дерьмом, Рико. И если ты сделаешь это и все еще будешь иметь эти намерения, то я… — он отвел глаза. — То у меня тогда может и найдется для тебя парочка приказов.  
      — Да какая разница?! Какая вам разница, какие у меня проблемы?!..  
      Ганс улыбнулся.  
      — Рико, ты сейчас — ходячая бомба, которая неизвестно когда взорвется. И чтобы обезвредить тебя, понадобится сапер, знающий свое дело очень хорошо. Причем ты и сам это знаешь, и вот, бежишь сломя голову в поисках такого человека, — Ганс облизнул губы. — Но я не потяну, Рико. Я ничерта не знаю, я даже, видишь, чувствовать, как нормальные люди, не умею, я… — В этот момент какой-то мимопроходящий мужик пошатнулся и, похоже, что намеренно, задел плечо Ганса рукой, хотя для этого надо было постараться. Это Рико выпирал, так сказать, из-за столика. Полковник моментально перехватил руку мужчины, Рико расслышал хруст кости, а затем вопль.  
      — Ты мне руку блять сломал! — вырвавшийся мужик отлетел к противоположному пустовавшему столику. Ганс и Рико сидели угловым; мимо них постоянно ходили официантки и посетители из соседнего зала.  
      — Вовсе нет, — спокойно отозвался Ганс. — Вы упали на меня столь удачно, что только ваш палец сломался. Впредь будьте осторожнее. Внутренние органы человека плохо переносят удары.  
      — Я ттье ща покажу внутренние органы!  
      Мужчина лет двадцати пяти, слегка подкачанный, пьян, никакой серьезной подготовки — все это пронеслось в голове у Рико, пока он вставал, оборачивался и помогал бросившемуся на Ганса человеку ударить свои внутренние органы и конечности об пол. На самом деле сейчас Рико был раздражен. В обычных компаниях сослуживцев добрая драка его всегда только радовала, избавляя от скуки, но сейчас все его внимание занимал черно-рыжий «ебнутый ублюдок», как называл его Шкипер, который для Рико был просто «Ганс», его…  
      Его Пламя.  
      Рико в изумлении уставился на полковника, спокойно сидящего за столом и наблюдающего за попытками подняться матюгающегося пьяницы.  
      Рико вспомнил.  
      Раньше у него была стена огня — зрелище настолько великолепное, символизирующее безмятежную радость и бесконечное счастье мира и бытия в нем.  
      Стена огня отвлекала его от всего скучного и неважного.  
      Когда Рико смотрел на Ганса, он настолько был им поглощен, что мысли о страхе вытеснялись.  
      В этот момент Рико почувствовал сильную зуботычину и покачнулся, держась за стол. Кто-то сзади вскрикнул, а на него уже обрушилось несколько новых ударов, по почкам, в живот и…  
      Выстрел. Удары прекращаются.  
      — А ну прекрати блять! — голос Ганса. Рико повернулся, чтобы видеть, как полковник держит в руке служебный пистолет, направленный на поднимающего руки другого парня, чуть покрупнее предыдущего. Из соседнего зала на них таращились выпивохи, с другой стороны, в коридоре, официантка разлила пиво.  
      — Немедленно съебались отсюда все трое, или я вас блять всех перестреляю нахер! — зло рявкнул Ганс, обводя толпу пистолетом. Кто-то вякнул про полицию. — Я твоя блять полиция! — яростно рыкнул полковник, а затем выстрелил в камеру, находившуюся в углу. — Блять, вы что, глухие, что ли? Я сказал, съебывайте нахуй отсюда!  
      «Он не имеет права их перестрелять, — думал Рико. — Не может быть, чтобы у него была лицензия на убийство… Хотя, если потом поджечь всю кафешку, то свидетелей не останется…»  
      «Нет, нет, у меня нет на это времени. Я должен ему рассказать, что он — моя стена огня! Пока я не забыл опять!»  
      — Сэр? — вопросил Рико.  
      Ганс покосился на него:  
      — Ты в порядке?..  
      — Что?.. А, да, конечно. Вы хотите, чтобы я убил их всех?..  
      Ганс с удивлением посмотрел на него, но на толпу это произвело впечатление. Поэтому Ганс повернулся к ним и презрительно произнес:  
      — Выметайтесь. Пока он не убил вас всех.  
      «Что он делает?! — думал Рико. — Зачем? Почему он так разозлился? Я опять сказал что-то не то? Вроде не успел…» Внезапно его осенило, и он сказал:  
      — Сэр, вы же и так подсыпали в канистры с пивом стрихнин! Зачем издеваетесь над людьми, которым осталось жить два часа? Пусть себе празднуют, пока могут!  
      Все разговоры разом смолкли. Воцарилась пауза, полная медленно округляющихся от ужаса глаз, направленных в основном на Рико. А затем раздался визг, вопли, и толпа людей ринулась в разные стороны: кто к туалетам, кто к Гансу — их Рико вежливо заставлял сменить направление, кто к выходу. Ганс же схватил Рико за руку и произнес:  
      — Бежим!  
      Рико не стал толпиться у входа, а просто поднял стол и кинул его в окно. Они добежали до машины и Ганс рванул, скрываясь с места преступления и хохоча. Попетляв немного (Ганс включил на машине иллюзию камуфляжа, что это другая машина; у него тоже была такая функция), он остановился и посмотрел на Рико:  
      — Ты удивительный. Неужели сам придумал?  
      Рико покачал головой.  
      — Видел похожий прием в очень старой киношке.  
      — Ты в порядке?.. — Ганс протянул руку к его лицу, и Рико только сейчас заметил, что та зуботычина разбила его губу, и по подбородку течет кровь.  
      — В полном.  
      — Тоже мне психопат, — как-то с обидой произнес Ганс. — Слушай, неужели все это вранье, что ты мастер рукопашки?..  
      — Что?.. — Рико удивленно на него воззрился. — Нет, совсем нет, Га… то есть, сэр, я просто задумался кое о чем важном, глядя на вас, я пропустил появление этого мужика, но у него были совсем слабые удары… Я и покачнулся-то только потому, что задумался.  
      — То есть… Ты на самом деле был в порядке?.. — Ганс покачал головой. — Боже, Рико, я не могу больше удивляться! Хватит, пожалуйста. Мой удивлятор нуждается в передышке, прекрати его… эээ, удивлять! — он достал платок и стер кровь с подбородка Рико. — О чем можно задуматься, чтобы пропустить несущееся на тебя восьмидесятикилограммовое пьяное тело?!  
      — Я думал о вас. О том, что вы — моя стена огня, — быстро произнес Рико. — Глядя на вас, я почти забываю о своем страхе. А раньше эту функцию выполняла стена огня в голове, она символизировала бесконечную радость существования в мире и исчезала, только когда надо было убить кучу людей.  
      Ганс повернулся, изогнувшись на сиденье, и поцеловал Рико в губы. Это было совершенно неожиданно, он толком не успел ответить, но зато на этот раз успел обнять хрупкое тело и не позволить отстраниться.  
      — Я не могу так больше, — рвано выдохнул ему в рот Ганс. — Рико, блять, я ведь поклялся, что не буду этого делать, но я не могу, мне надо что-то взамен, потому что я устал охуевать от тебя!


	55. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» Х: Огонёк

      Рико поцеловал его в тонкие, удивительно нежные губы. Ганс вжался в него всем телом, Рико ужасно захотелось обнять его крепче, но он сдержался. Он слишком боялся его поранить, сдавить слишком сильно, поэтому он просто гладил его по спине и по бёдрам, пока Ганс жадно сосал его язык и ласкал пальцами шею и голову. Рико чувствовал животом его эрекцию, но сам он… Да, он боялся. Именно настолько боялся его сломать. Слишком сильный ветер гасит пламя.  
      Поэтому он просто откинул сиденье, перебрался на заднее, завалил на него возбужденного полковника и расстегнул ремень на худеньких бедрах. Ганс застонал сразу же, как только Рико взял в рот, и почти сразу кончил. На самом деле, Рико делал это впервые в жизни.  
      — Боже, Рико, прости, я полгода не трахался блять! — пролепетал Ганс, слабо пытаясь погладить целующего его в живот Рико. — Боже, блять, Рико, ты такой хороший мальчик, спасибо!..  
      «Если бы ты приказал мне это раньше, я мог бы делать это всю ту неделю, — подумал Рико. — Ты был бы рад, и я был бы рад. Но я боюсь тебя трахать. Особенно теперь, когда я понял, почему ужас почти не терзал меня всю ту неделю с тобой. Ты слишком хрупкий, а я совершенно не умею сдерживаться».  
      Рико задрал его рубашку, добравшись до сосков, и полковник выгнулся и застонал, когда Рико взял один губами, а второй сжал пальцами.  
      — Все, Рико, милый, хватит. А то ты сейчас меня снова возбудишь.  
      «Не вижу ничего в этом плохого», — подумал Рико, но промолчал, воспользовавшись тем фактом, что рот у него сейчас был немного занят.  
      Он заставил его еще раз кончить, но сам не возбудился нисколько. И это его только радовало. Ганс — слишком маленький и слабый огонек, как спичка в ветреную погоду, его нельзя…  
      Громкое урчание в животе прервало его мысли и разбудило задремавшего на его плече полковника. Он открыл глаза и хихикнул.  
      — Ну да, мы же с тобой так и не поужинали. Ладно, поехали в какое-нибудь нормальное место.  
      — У вас не будет неприятностей из-за того ресторана? — осторожно спросил Рико. — Я так и не понял, что вы сделали, в смысле, зачем.  
      — Просто я терпеть не могу все это быдло, — отозвался Ганс. — Я вообще, когда давал присягу, думал исключительно о том, что мне хочется побеждать врагов, а что это будет одновременно служить защитой для гражданских, меня мало волновало. И да, ты этого не слышал. К тому же, если я выйду в отставку из-за крошечного скандальчика в пивной, то это будет куда безопаснее, чем расстрел по причине продажи гостайн террористам.  
      — Вы тогда будете работать на Фила и Мэйсона?  
      — Не знаю. Не слишком хочется.  
      — Почему? Из-за Шкипера?  
      — Да нет, что ты. То, что он начальник безопасности, и мы периодически сталкиваемся носами в Совете Директоров, меня забавляет куда больше, чем его. Я, знаешь ли, сдался и решил… вернее, понял, тогда, на Острове Науки, что это прощение мне нужно было самому. И, причем, кажется, не от него, а от себя самого, — он пожал плечами. — Не знаю. Кажется, я... так сказать, разочаровался в твоем командире. Я у него и прощения-то просил в основном потому, что мне казалось чертовски несправедливым, что из кучи людей, которые делали ему гадости, простить он не может только меня. Шкиппи — только не говори ему — всегда казался мне наивным, добрым, справедливым и честным парнишкой… те самые качества, которые я ненавижу в людях, поскольку сам напрочь их лишен. А тогда, на Острове Науки… я узнал о них с Ковальски, понял, что ты вообще меня не воспринимаешь, еще этот ваш мелкий, он еще хуже Шкипера, просто ходячее воплощение всего, что я ненавижу в людях…  
      «Первый раз слышу, что кто-то так высказывался о Прапоре».  
      — В общем, когда Шкипер в юбилейный, сотый раз послал меня нахер и не выдал мне индульгенции, я вдруг понял, что он исключительно этим наслаждается. Тем, что я «Великий Непрощаемый Враг» и все такое. Кого Шкиппи будет ненавидеть, если я перестану быть врагом? Старину Дырку? Ну так у того слишком много дел, ему и без Шкиппи есть чем заняться. Крошка Дэйв же его стараниями гниет в тюряге, и врагом уже считаться не может. А я здесь, рядышком, под боком и независимо существую. Чем не Великий Враг?  
      «Вы совершенно, абсолютно не правы по поводу Шкипера, — подумал Рико. — Он не может вас простить, потому что вы ему сделали очень больно. Я, наверное, даже не могу себе представить, насколько. Только помню, что, когда он вернулся из Дании, у него первые несколько дней глаза были как у мертвого».  
      — Кстати, это, наверное, один из самых показательных примеров человеческого поведения, — продолжил полковник, который не смотрел на Рико, да и не особо мог читать его мысли. — Придумать себе внешнего врага и всю жизнь его «побеждать». Мечтать о смерти с мечом в руке, ну или с пистолетом, без разницы, и, вполне вероятно, осуществить свою мечту, либо же почтенно откинуться от старости и алкоголизма на какой-нибудь ферме, перебирая воспоминания о «славных победах» и всем таком.  
      — Но… что вы тогда предлагаете?..  
      — Я? Я ничего не предлагаю. Не я создавал этот мир.  
      — Я к тому, почему вы считаете, что это плохо? Вы и сами пьете слишком много.  
      Ганс покосился на него:  
      — Психопаты не имеют право на нотации алкоголикам. И вообще кому угодно.  
      Рико нахмурился, пытаясь придумать, как облечь свои мысли в слова.  
      — Но это вредно. Для здоровья.  
      — Блять, Рико, а что вообще полезно для здоровья?! — рявкнул Ганс неожиданно злобно. — В том-то блять и дело, что человек не может выбрать, как и когда ему умереть! Можно хоть всю жизнь вести ЗОЖ, а потом скопытиться в двадцать пять от инсульта! В большинстве случаев врачи до сих пор не знают, почему люди блять вообще чем-то заболевают! Да, блять, иммунитет не выдержал. Но почему у кого-то он выдержал, а у кого-то нет?! Я, например, вообще не чувствовал себя больным и не узнал бы, что умираю, если бы не дебильная ежегодная медкомиссия блять, и, если бы не желание твоего командира надо мной поизмываться, я бы продолжал сейчас медленно доживать свой век в аду, в постоянном страхе заснуть и не проснуться с утра, или не дожить до конца дня, и я тебя уверяю, ни выпивка, ни наркотики не были причиной моей болезни, а сейчас они скорее блять следствие того, что она исчезла!..  
      — Я просто спрашивал, почему бороться с врагами или умереть от старости на пенсии — плохо? — тихо произнес Рико. Ему было крайне не по себе, когда Ганс так злился, как бы не на него, а словно бы на весь мир, но и ему перепадало, просто потому что был рядом.  
      — Да не то что плохо… — неожиданно спокойно произнес Ганс. — Просто лживо. — Ганс столь стремительно порой переходил от гнева к шутке или от радости к печали, что Рико не успевал отследить причин. — Видишь ли, пёсинька, Великий Враг гораздо ближе, чем все эти «великие воины» думают, — Ганс постучал себя по виску. — Здесь наш Великий Враг. Самый Великий и самый сильный. И победи ты хоть тысячу террористов, если не победишь самого себя, то так и умрешь проигравшим.  
      — И вы его победили? — Рико завороженно пялился на профиль Ганса и особенно на его висок. Он чувствовал, что сейчас этот человек говорил нечто немыслимо важное. Однако мрачный взгляд желтых глаз вернул его в реальность.  
      — Блять, Рико, я похож на победителя?! У меня ебаная атрофия воли! Даже несмотря на то, что я теперь не умираю, я ненавижу свою работу, и работу у Фила и Мэйсона тоже буду ненавидеть, поскольку это будут те же полностью бессмысленные для меня действия по чужому приказу, только за большие деньги, но, черт возьми, Рико, в человека влезает ограниченное количество бухла и еды, и в данном случае мне за глаза хватает моей нынешней зарплаты! А делать что-то для себя я не умею. Единственное, чему я научился, это убегать от более крупных хищников. Или работать на них. Сам я не умею охотится. Если меня предоставить самому себе, я буду бухать на пенсию, пока не сдохну. Возможно, в каком-нибудь пригороде. И да, периодически вспоминая, глядя в зеркало, того врага, которого я никогда не смогу победить.  
      Рико снова захотелось его обнять и как угодно утешить, но Ганс гнал по чудом пустынной авеню и явно не собирался останавливаться. Тогда Рико сказал:  
      — Шкипер говорит, что если выходить в бой с мыслями о поражении, то ты уже проиграл.  
      Вот теперь во взгляде полковника вспыхнула настоящая огненно-золотая ярость.  
      — Расскажи мне еще, что там болтает твой тупой лицемерный лживый коротышка-командир! — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Нашел кого блять слушать, список клишейных армейских фраз, которые блять солдафоны всех стран цедят как мантры, не менялся блять миллион лет, со времен того, как командир первой армии неандертальцев обращался к соплеменникам с вдохновительной речью о том, почему они должны как можно активнее работать дубинками, чтобы размозжить как можно больше черепов соседей!  
      Рико отвернулся к окну и промолчал. Он вообще не мог понять, что именно Ганс от себя хочет. Внезапно он почувствовал прикосновение к колену и обернулся. Взгляд Ганса был усталым и виноватым.  
      — Прости. Рико, я практически тебя не знаю. Не знаю, как разговаривать с тобой и все такое. В принципе, это взаимно, но…  
      — Мне кажется, вы от себя слишком много требуете.  
      Ганс фыркнул, но потом тяжело вздохнул.  
      — Нет, пёсинька, слишком мало.  
        
      За ужином Ганс смотрел, как Рико ел, а сам в основном пил вино. Это казалось странным — как он, изогнувшись на стуле и подперев щеку рукой, пил вино и смотрел, как Рико ест, слегка улыбаясь. Рико хотел сказать ему, что ему тоже стоит поесть, но не решился.  
      Еда была отменной, а после Ганс, ставший неожиданно молчаливым, повез его домой. Рико попытался было предложить сесть за руль самому, поскольку он, в отличие от Ганса, почти не пил, или включить автопилот, но Ганс одним взглядом пресек его намерения.  
      А как только они вошли в квартиру, он впился в его рот, горячо и жадно. Рико только тогда понял, что все это время он сдерживал свое желание. Ганс был уже возбужден, на обычно бледных щеках горел румянец, а пальцы маленьких рук подрагивали, когда он расстегивал куртку и рубашку Рико.  
      Тот взял его руки в свои и поцеловал. А потом поднял и отнес на диван. Ганс обнял его за шею и снова впился в его губы.  
      Рико осторожно освободил его от одежды и снова взял в рот подрагивающий от возбуждения налитый кровью член. Ганс выгнулся и тонко застонал, его руки впились Рико в волосы, а бедра подались навстречу языку, но он прошептал:  
      — Нет, Рико, пожалуйста, я так кончу слишком быстро, войди в меня, господи, пожалуйста, возьми меня!  
      Рико приподнялся и склонился на ним. Гибкое, невероятно хрупкое тело, румянец на худых щеках, разметавшиеся волосы и полузакрытые янтарные глаза. Острые твёрдые соски и вздымающийся от дыхания живот.  
      — Я не могу, — хрипло прошептал Рико, гладя его по щеке. Ганс открыл глаза и непонимающе уставился на Рико:  
      — Почему?.. Я не нравлюсь тебе?.. Но ты же сказал…  
      Рико лег рядом с ним и обнял его, крепко прижимая к груди.  
      — Не это… Я просто боюсь вас сломать… Вы слишком хрупкий, маленький огонек, с вами…  
      — Заткнись и трахни меня, это блять приказ! — возмутился Ганс, но в желтых глазах была не злость, а обида. Рико почувствовал себя очень неловко, особенно когда Ганс протянул руку и коснулся его совершенно невозбужденного члена. Правда, полковник это исправил неожиданно быстро. Слишком быстро. Рико почувствовал, как ему все больше и больше хочется… хочется забыть о том, что перед ним — Ганс, и просто понять, что перед ним — человек. С такой охуительной маленькой задницей, которую нужно сжимать двумя руками и бесконечно долго иметь.  
      В этот момент на Рико накатило что-то чёрное, а затем он на секунду представил, как Ганс лежит под ним мертвый. Кровь на простынях, запрокинутое горло в синяках от его пальцев и никаких признаков дыхания. Огонек покинул это маленькое человеческое тело, и Рико снова останется один в темноте.  
      Возбуждение мгновенно пропало.  
      — Нет, ни за что! — он замотал головой, прогоняя отвратительное видение, схватил Ганса за руки и прижал к кровати, навалившись всем весом.  
      — Пожалуйста, сэр, не надо! Я слишком люблю вас!  
      — Что-о? — опешил Ганс, его желтые глаза опять стали круглыми от удивления, но Рико положил пальцы на его губы и коснулся своими губами его члена. Вобрал в рот целиком, чувствуя, как извивается и стонет под ним полковник. Рико так и не дал ему ответить, пока тот не разрядился ему в рот. Потом он обнял Ганса со спины и прижал к себе. Тот какое-то время молчал, затем мрачно спросил:  
      — Почему? Почему ты блять такой ебанутый?!..  
      — Простите… — Рико поцеловал его в волосы. — Я правда боюсь сделать вам больно. Боюсь потерять контроль.  
      — Это нечестно… — тихо пробормотал Ганс, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и глядя в глаза. — Почему… почему вся эта хрень вечно происходит именно со мной?!.. — Рико не знал, что на это отвечать, а Ганс отвернулся и тихо добавил: — Хоть бы раз… знаешь, Рико, хоть бы раз со мной случилось что-то человеческое и приятное.  
      Он почти сразу заснул в его объятиях после этих слов, а с утра ушел, а сам Рико смог нормально уснуть только оставшись один. Всю ночь он напряженно держал его в руках, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. Рико никогда раньше не наблюдал, как спит другой человек… кроме Ковальски.  
      Порой Ганс вздрагивал, словно от страха или холода, резко и нервно. Иногда что-то говорил, но тихо, сквозь зубы, и Рико не понимал, искаженный ли это английский или другой язык. К утру он более менее успокоился, спал неподвижно и дышал спокойно, но как-то тяжело.  
      Когда зазвонил будильник, он чуть вздрогнул, и хотя проснулся сразу — Рико это понял, хотя не мог объяснить как, — еще какое-то время валялся, держа пальцы на экране. Его пульс, когда он проснулся, мгновенно участился, и это тоже показалось странным. Минут через пятнадцать полковник пришел в себя полностью, выскользнул из объятий Рико, думая, что тот спит, погладил его по щеке и ушел.  
      Проснувшись, он позавтракал, хотя скорее пообедал, и натолкнулся на проблему: ему хотелось позвонить Гансу и что-то ему сказать, хотя Рико понимал, что извинения тут бесполезны, но для этого ему надо было взять свой телефон. И, вероятно, выйти из квартиры. Взять телефон, значило бы прочитать все, что наговорил ему за двое суток отсутствия Шкипер. Рико смотрел какое-то время на телефон, затем включил бои ЧПА на экранной стене и стал тренироваться.  
      Не думать было все труднее. Темнота наваливалась сильнее, чем вчера. Рико думал о том, чтобы выйти из квартиры и кого-то убить.  
      Если бы Ганс сейчас привёл его в тот кабак!..  
      Рико представлял, что он мог бы сделать со всеми теми людишками, чтобы порадовать полковника. Вместо этого он кошмарно затупил, и, кажется, еще больше его разочаровал.  
      — Пиздец, Рико, ты прям как хомячок в колесе!  
      Рико вздрогнул, потому что Ганс вернулся и подкрался к нему совершенно бесшумно. Ну или нет. Рико не услышал его шагов из-за звуков боев и своих собственных мыслей.  
      — Знаешь, зачем хомячкам в клетке колесо? — Ганс сложил руки на груди и ехидно, хоть и мрачно, взглянул на Рико, запрокинув голову. — Чтобы они не сходили с ума в своей тридцатисантиметровой тюрьме. Чтобы глупым маленьким пушистикам было куда идти. Колесо создает иллюзию свободы, иллюзию, что ты куда-то движешься, хотя на самом деле ты бежишь на месте, пока не сдохнешь. Вот и ты так же. Включил музыку погромче, включил бои, и отрабатываешь удары, лишь бы чем-то занять свои мозги и тело, лишь бы не брать телефон и не смотреть, что написал тебе коротышка, который, между прочим, хоть и действительно влюблен в своего монструозного лейтенанта, тебя тоже любит и хочет вернуть.  
      Рико вздрогнул. Он понял только последнее предложение.  
      — Он сказал вам так?  
      — Нет, — Ганс тряхнул волосами. — Но это было и так очевидно. Видишь ли, он подозревает меня во лжи, всегда, потому не совсем поверил мне, когда я сказал, что тебя у меня нет. А завтра у монстра важное выступление, в общем, Шкиппи разрывается между желанием искать тебя и поддерживать монстра, а тот закатывает голубенькие психопатические глазки и говорит, что с тобой все в порядке, няшка-милашка всех поочередно утешает и обнимает так страстно, что я бы предположил, что старина Шкиппи воспитал пацана слишком похожим на себя и однажды поседеет, увидев, как тот приведет с ними знакомиться не девчонку, а парня.  
      Рико подошёл к нему и обнял. Он был безумно рад его видеть и слышать, но намного больше — видеть. Можно было не слушать больше музыку и не бежать на месте, пытаясь убежать от тьмы в голове.  
      — Это нечестно, — глухо прошептал Ганс, прижимаясь к его груди. — Рико, прекрати, так нельзя, ты не можешь, блять, ты пойми, что мне больно от этого!..  
      Рико удивленно разжал руки и отстранил его. Он, вроде бы, лишь слегка прижал его…  
      — Да нет, идиот, — Ганс улыбнулся, но глаза остались грустными. — Нет, песинька, мне… — он покраснел. — Блять, Рико, ты не можешь дважды меня блять послать, а потом обнимать! Я же живой блять человек!  
      Рико не сразу понял, что он имел в виду. Он решил, что Ганс недоволен тем, что он его не поцеловал, а когда он это сделал, тот прижался к нему всем телом, и Рико ощутил его напряжённый член. Ганс на самом деле возбуждался от одного прикосновения.  
      Рико снова уложил его на диван и отсосал ему. Потом обнял вновь, а Ганс повернулся и, серьезно глядя ему в глаза, произнес:  
      — Это нечестно. Господи, Рико, я что, правда должен сказать это вслух? Трахни меня блять нормально. Вставь свой член в мою жопу, блять. Неужели это так сложно?!  
      Он покраснел, и Рико тоже. Он погладил его по спине.  
      — Я не хочу сделать вам больно. Не хочу случайно убить вас.  
      Ганс таращился на него обиженно.  
      — Блять, ты и это не контролируешь, что ли?!  
      Рико задумался.  
      — Не совсем. Просто обычно я не боялся затрахать кого-то до смерти. Но я не могу рисковать вами, вы слишком драгоценны для меня.  
      Ганс перевернулся на спину и долго и с чувством матерился, судя по всему, на разных языках, поскольку многие слова Рико слышал впервые. Затем он поднялся.  
      — В душ. Переоденься. Приведи свою рожу в порядок. Будем ужинать и вести всратые душеспасительные беседы, потому что я не могу больше смотреть на этот кошмар.  
      Когда Рико вернулся, он застал Ганса за чтением сообщений с его телефона. На мгновение он замер, разрываясь между желанием разозлиться и спросить: «Ну, что там?»  
      Впрочем, полковник не оставил ему выбора.  
      — «Рико, ты где?». «Рико, пожалуйста, вернись, я за тебя волнуюсь. Мы все за тебя волнуемся. Ковальски рассказал мне, что случилось. Пожалуйста, возвращайся, мы должны поговорить об этом». — Ганс ухмыльнулся. — И все такое. Рикочка, солнышко, возвращайся. Шкиппи совсем размяк от ебли со своим монстром, но, как видишь, тебя все еще прощают и любят.  
      — Мда? А от Ковальски там есть сообщения? — буркнул Рико.  
      — Одно. «Возвращайся, мне надо рассказать тебе кое-что важное».  
      Рико сел в кресло и закрыл лицо руками. Теперь ему было стыдно. Но все равно возвращаться не хотелось. Было страшно стыдно и плохо. Ганс подошел и погладил его по голове.  
      — Давай я отвезу тебя к твоим комрадам, а, песинька? Они жаждут тебя увидеть. И поверь, учитывая, как эти двое вели себя в последний раз, волнение им совершенно не на пользу.  
      Рико поднял голову:  
      — Что случилось?!  
      Ганс пожал плечами.  
      — Ковальски, когда нервничает, видимо, совсем сходит с ума из-за чувства собственной важности; вчера он едва не похерил крайне важные деловые переговоры с министром здравоохранения. Я понимаю, что он, конечно, гений, но ни один гений не может диктовать свои условия правительству богатейшей страны мира. А Шкиппи, когда расстроен, сидит и пялится на Ковальски влюбленным взглядом, рассеянно отвечая «конечно-конечно» на любое его бредовое предложение.  
      Ганс вновь погладил Рико.  
      — Знаешь, я уверен, что они придут в норму, если ты вернешься. Или хотя бы скажи им, где ты.  
      Рико помотал головой.  
      — Им будет лучше без меня.  
      — С чего ты так решил? — удивился Ганс. — Самый умный, что ли?  
      Рико обиженно на него уставился. Полковник вновь пожал плечами.  
      — Рико, ты не можешь определять чужое счастье. Ты и свое-то не можешь. Тебе так кажется, что можешь. Шкиппи реально к вам всем ужасающе привязан. Естественно, твой поступок его ранил. С другой стороны, блять, у тебя не все в порядке с головой, а твои друзья и не подумали попробовать тебя вылечить. Хочешь, я свожу тебя к какому-нибудь мозгоправу?  
      Рико помотал головой.  
      — Я просто буду врать. Я знаю.  
      — Ну, а мне? Если свяжу тебя по рукам и ногам?  
      — Я боюсь сойти с ума от ваших вопросов. Простите, сэр.  
      — Блять, хотя бы ты можешь называть меня по имени, блять! — неожиданно возмутился Ганс. Рико вздрогнул.  
      — Да, конечно, простите, сэ… Ганс.  
      Тот прижал ладонь к лицу.  
      — Ладно, отставить. Ты все равно произносишь мое имя как «сэр», нихрена не меняется. Ладно, хорошо. Ты говоришь, что Ковальски ненавидит тебя, как Шкиппи — меня. Ты в это веришь, так?  
      — Ну да, — угрюмо кивнул Рико.  
      — Если Шкипер простит меня, ты поверишь, что Ковальски может потенциально простить тебя?  
      Рико вытаращился на Ганса.  
      — Вы собираетесь произвести над ним очередную манипуляцию?  
      Полковник закатил глаза:  
      — Блять, Рико, любое наше взаимодействие с людьми — это «манипуляция». Мы общаемся с ними в зависимости от того, чего хотим от них получить. И я блять хорош в этом, я правда хорош… — Ганс вздохнул. — Во всем, кроме личной жизни, мда. Но — не будем о грустном. Шкиппи — не моя личная жизнь. Давай так: я скажу им, что ты у меня, и ты теперь мой песик. Они хотя бы перестанут волноваться. А потом Шкиппи простит меня, я это либо запишу, либо потом сам у него спросишь подтверждение.  
      Рико моргнул.  
      — Вы просто хотите от меня избавиться?..  
      Ганс фактически зарычал.  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты вынул свою голову из жопы блять!!! Жопа — это не место для головы, блять, долбаный психопат, черт тебя возьми, в жопу суют член, а не голову, еб твою мать, Рико, я не Ковальски, но меня дико раздражает, что такая огромная, здоровая лошадиная сила, как ты, блять, боится заглянуть в свою голову и сразиться с собственными ебаными демонами! Которые наверняка не такие страшные, но чем дольше ты о них думаешь, тем более устрашающими они тебе кажутся! Как с ебаными сообщениями! Ты ведь наверняка представлял себе, что Ковальски написал, что выгнал тебя из отряда и все такое? Поэтому даже не прикасался к телефону. И что тебе это дало? Два дня нелепой беготни перед экраном, лишь бы занять свою голову чем-то другим и не думать о «возможных» сообщениях. Которые, как видишь, оказались не такими уж и страшными. Рико, блять, знать — всегда лучше, чем не знать!  
      — Простите.  
      Ганс обнял его. В желтых глазах было больше отчаяния, чем злости.  
      — Блять, я так устал быть единственным осознанным человеком в этом мире, — прошептал он. — Так хочу, чтобы был еще кто-нибудь… хоть кто-нибудь рядом со мной, кто бы меня понимал. А ты не хочешь ни трахать меня, ни понимать меня. Конечно, я хочу от тебя избавиться, Рико. Хочу, чтобы ты перестал быть человеком с засунутой в жопу головой и стал кем-нибудь другим. А это все равно что умереть, Рико. Любая перемена — это смерть тебя прошлого и рождение нового тебя. Огонь станет дымом, а дым рассеется и, может, снова станет огнем. Кто знает, может, это будет тот дым, который помнил о том, что когда-то горел.  
      В этот момент в сознании Рико вспыхнул яркий огненно-черный цветок. Он раскрылся, а затем разлетелся в темноту сотней тысяч крошечных огоньков. Рико обнял Ганса в ответ и прижался губами к его черно-рыжим волосам.  
      В этот момент он думал, что не хочет отпускать его никогда. Что ему придется всю жизнь следовать за этим человеком, потому что в его присутствии в сознании Рико загорается огонь.


	56. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» ХI: Вторженец

— Че-то ты какой-то немодный сегодня, Модник, — увидев Ганса, Шкипер ощутил желание сказать ему эту гадость, тем более что она на этот раз соответствовала действительности: под татуированными глазами темнели синяки, на обычно идеально выбритой челюсти красовалось несколько порезов.  
— Быть не модным — это новая мода, Шкиппи, — вяло огрызнулся полковник. — Слушайте, вы, двое. Давайте встретимся после совета сегодня, мне надо вам кое-что рассказать, — Ганс выразительно глянул на Шкипера. — По поводу Блоухола.  
Командира это приободрило, да и Ковальски тоже собрался и даже был любезен с окружающими. Шкипер впервые участвовал в составлении договора с правительством и был удивлен, что его обсуждение требует многих часов. Он-то рассчитывал типа они прочитают все пункты и вычеркнут ненужные, но хрен там: это превратилось в какую-то битву юристов-охранников, где каждую строчку обыскивали, ощупывали и перетряхивали то одной, то другой стороной, пытаясь найти подвох. И масла в огонь подливал Ганс, который постоянно находил очень ловкие возможности интерпретации той или иной формулировки, от чего компания могла потенциально потерять миллионы долларов. Шкипер чувствовал себя лишним, к тому же из-за слов Ганса мучился любопытством и не мог дождаться обеденного перерыва.  
Ковальски тоже участвовал в этом «досмотре пунктов», хотя его предложения чаще были нереалистичными для всех, кроме таких же людей, как он. Наконец-то настал перерыв, и Шкипер, решительно отказавшись от компании своих, так сказать, новых коллег, потащил Ганса и Ковальски в ресторанчик напротив. Модник опять заказал себе жбан какого-то девчоночьего десерта и жрал его, пока Шкипер нетерпеливо таращился на него.  
— Ну, что там с Дыркой?  
— Ничего. Это-то и подозрительно. Он явно что-то задумал, но что?..  
Шкипер опешил.  
— Блять, Модник, ты сам сказал…  
— Но это не значит, что у меня нет важной информации для тебя, Шкиппи. И для тебя, Ковальски, — Ганс произнес имя ученого, кажется, вообще впервые с момента их встречи и сыворотки.  
— Ты знаешь, где Рико, — спокойно произнес ученый к изумлению командира. — Точнее, Рико у тебя, и ты не можешь понять, куда теперь девать это обрушившееся на тебя счастье.  
Ганс с любопытством взглянул на ученого.  
— Два из трех. Да, Рико действительно сбежал от вас ко мне. Я не сказал вам сразу, потому что обещал ему не говорить. Поэтому и не говорите, пожалуйста. Но я видел, как вы оба едва не похерили переговоры с министром здравоохранения, и решил, что вам будет спокойнее, если вы будете все-таки знать, что он жив.  
Шкипер шокировано смотрел на Ганса.  
— Но почему ты вчера не сказал?..  
— Потому что тогда еще не решил! — отрезал он. — Шкипер, ты посылал меня нахер бесчисленное количество раз, с какой стати ты решил, что мне приятно делиться с тобой информацией, от которой тебе станет приятно?!  
Ковальски внезапно рассмеялся. Шкипер с обидой на него уставился.  
— Прости, Шкипер, но Модник прав. Так полагаю, ты сказал нам, потому что он что-то сделал? Пытался напасть на тебя?..  
Ганс надменно, ничуть не хуже Ковальски, фыркнул.  
— Мы с ним не настолько близкие друзья. Но да, Шкиппи, он мне все про вас рассказал. И почему сбежал. Думает, что Ковальски подбил тебя его выгнать. А на самом деле, — Ганс повернулся к застывшему ученому, — я хочу знать, как ты его победил. Ты что-то сделал, покопался у него в мозгах Стирателем Памяти, да?.. В общем, ты удалил из головы Рико нечто крайне важное. Что-то, что помогало ему дышать в мире спокойно. Поэтому я и спрашиваю, что? Что это было? Ты можешь вернуть это обратно?..  
Ковальски печально вздохнул.  
— Я ничего не делал с его памятью. У меня не было Стирателя Памяти в тот момент. Ни Шлема, ни ружья, — он покачал головой. — Я просто… обманул его.  
— Как?  
Ковальски взглянул на Шкипера. Тот долго переводил взгляд с него на измученную физиономию Ганса и обратно. Ладно. В конце концов, в случае чего, ничто, абсолютно ничто не помешает ему потом найти его и задушить голыми руками. Шкипер кивнул.  
— Я напугал его изображением его приемной матери. Рико иногда, мы точно не знаем, почему, но боится женщин в черной парандже. Иногда нет. И я разговаривал с ним на нашем языке, подражая женскому голосу.  
Ганс удивленно смотрел на Ковальски:  
— Покажи!  
— Здесь тебе не цирк! — рявкнул Ковальски голосом рассерженной мамаши. — И вымой руки перед едой!  
Ганс неуверенно рассмеялся.  
— Ничего себе! Но что ты ему сказал? Не думаю, что человек, имеющий намерение тебя убить, остановился от одного окрика: «Плохой мальчик!»  
Ковальски снова покосился на Шкипера. Тот c неохотой кивнул. Ему не нравилось, что Ганс… как будто медленно входил в их отряд, становясь частью них. Это было… это ощущалось неприятно. Словно Шкипер терял контроль.  
— Рико били в детстве. Много. До сыворотки он был весь в шрамах, которые мы скрыли татуировками. Я не знаю, кто именно делал это с ним. Он был внебрачным сыном местного богача, который всех своих официальных детей отправил учиться в другой город, кроме него. То есть Рико жил в доме своего отца с кучей приемных матерей.  
— Кучей? — Ганс вскинул бровь.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты никогда не слышал о гаремах?  
— А! — на мгновение его золотистые глаза стали пустыми. — Слышал. Просто забыл. Нихуя себе. Везет же некоторым. Бля. Я тоже хочу гарем.  
— В данном случае сомневаюсь, что Рико повезло, — тихо сказал Ковальски. — Его семья погибла при бомбежке, но он и до этого… — Ковальски покосился на Шкипера. — Не был образцом адекватности.  
— Да я не сказал бы. Просто здоровенный пацан, с которым все, кроме меня, боялись играть.  
— Играть? — вскинул бровь Ковальски.  
— Ну, драться. И, вообще, это было один раз. И, о боги, при нем я никогда бы не сказал, но я едва жив был после той драки.  
Ганс переводил взгляд то на Шкипера, то на Ковальски и — удивительно — не говорил никаких гадостей. Затем заказал себе еще один десерт, на этот раз с ликером.  
— А фетиш на огонь что значит?  
— Он тебе и это рассказал? — удивился Ковальски. — «Стена огня» это… это термин, что-то вроде защитной реакции у него в голове. Он писал об этом… нам, но не очень понятно, вроде бы стена огня отвечала за забвение и хорошее настроение.  
— За «забвение», это когда он забывал, что вас нельзя трахать, есть и убивать? — издевательски хмыкнул Гас. — Интересно, какое событие послужило причиной? Рико пытался сожрать Ковальски? Или убить Шкиппи? Или присунуть няшке-милашке?  
Шкипер покраснел. Вот так всегда. Только он на одну секунду начинает думать, что Ганс не такой ублюдок, как он выдает что-то вроде этого.  
— Удивительно, что Рико еще не попытался присунуть тебе, — холодно отрезал Ковальски. — На самом деле — явный индикатор его неблагополучия. В обычном состоянии Рико способен трахать все живое, и на сопротивление ему плевать, так что я бы на твоем месте не спал слишком крепко ночью.  
Ганс ухмыльнулся косой безрадостной улыбкой.  
— Тебя забыл спросить, гений. Лучше расскажите мне про камни.  
Шкипер покачал головой. Он не понимал, почему… это чувствовалось, как предательство. Что Рико взял и сбежал к нему. И все ему выболтал. Рико, от которого обычно и двух слов-то не дождешься.  
Шкипер достал маленький пластиковый контейнер и положил его перед Гансом.  
— Вот. Возьми, не вздумай потерять и отдай Рико. В знак того блять, что нихуя никто его не убьет.  
— Еще один камень? — нахмурился Ганс. — Но зачем?  
— Их было четыре. Изначально. Он, я, Ковальски и Прапор. Когда он ушел, он оставил нам свой камень. Сначала я думал, что это что-то вроде предсмертной записки… Но раз Рико торчит у тебя… ну блять, это лучше, чем… чем ничего. Видимо, сообщение значит, что мы его можем убивать или еще какой-нибудь бред.  
Ганс повертел в пальцах с накрашенными ногтями контейнер, открыл его, закрыл и протянул обратно Шкиперу.  
— Сам отдашь. Я не стану говорить Рико, что я вам его сдал. Рико мне нравится больше, чем вы втроем вместе взятые. Я к тому, что, может, я сумею наладить его голову. Он… — Ганс словно бы задумался, глядя в окно, но Шкипер не был уверен, правда это или игра. — Он считает меня кем-то вроде своей стены огня. Я не знаю, почему.  
— Потому что ты мерзкая рыжая деструктивная стихия.  
— Спасибо, Шкиппи, я тоже тебя люблю. Ну вот. Я пытался убедить его хотя бы ответить на твои сообщения, но он даже на телефон не смотрел, как пришел. Мне пришлось самому прочитать их ему вслух, чтобы он понял, что там не так все плохо, как он вообразил.  
— Ну, а что потом, Модник? Ты заберешь его себе?..  
Вырвалось. И Ковальски, и Ганс удивленно уставились на Шкипера. Глаза Ганса стали жесткими.  
— Рико — человек, Шкипер. У него есть своя свобода воли, куда ему идти и что делать. Это не я стирал ему память, и это не я, вместо того, чтобы помочь больному человеку разобраться со своими кошмарами, навыдумывал для него еще худших, заткнул ему рот камнями и забил голову формулировками «мои психопатические интерпретации отличаются от общечеловеческих». Никто блять ни от кого не отличается! Рико такой же человек, просто которому где-то и когда-то перекрыли его волю, и теперь он действительно как потерянный пес бродит по миру, не зная, что с этим делать! И я не имею к его психическому состоянию никакого отношения, мне досталось разбирать ваши блядские косяки, поэтому, блять, Шкипер, если ты мне не хочешь помогать, то хотя бы заткни свое ебало и не мешай! Мне похуй на тебя и на твое сраное прощение, потому что ты мелкий лицемерный говнюк, но твой комрад-психопат — всего лишь наивный ребенок, чье умственное развитие по какой-то причине не зашло дальше тринадцати лет. А дети невинны. Они выживают как могут в окружении идиотов, чтобы неминуемо заразиться от них идиотизмом, причем порой настолько сильно, чтобы и вовсе забыть, что когда-то они не были таковыми!  
— Кто бы говорил о лицемерии, грязный крашеный предатель! — возмутился Шкипер.  
— Ну-ну, мальчики, не ссорьтесь, — Ковальски почему-то улыбался. — Слушай, Шкип, мы на самом деле… мы оба налажали с Рико. Пусть попробует. Если у него получится, и Рико придет в чувство, ну блять, я первый скажу ему спасибо, несмотря на все, что было между вами в прошлом. То, что ты должен знать, Ганс, это что Рико суеверен. Порой до идиотических крайностей. Причем суеверия у него весьма избирательны, никогда не угадаешь, во что он поверит, а от чего отмахнется. Поэтому… боюсь, что он очень сильно поверил в существование духа пустыни. И даже мое устное признание ничего не изменит.  
Ганс показал язык Шкиперу и обернулся к Ковальски:  
— А если написать? Рико же писал вам. Сможешь написать признание?  
Ковальски скривился.  
— Вряд ли это поможет.  
— Пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь. Ладно, ребята, держите вашу Рикоскрижаль, а признание, Ковальски, ты напиши, но не говори, что я тебя подначил, ладно?  
— Ладно. Просто у меня сейчас не так много времени, чтобы сочинения писать.  
— Да, понимаю, мистер гений, но думаю, это не займет много времени. Кстати, ты видел это? — Ганс набрал что-то в телефоне и показал Ковальски. Тот явно удивился и смутился.  
— Что там у вас?  
— Вот, смотри, — Ганс хихикнул и показал ему с телефона картинку, где была фотка Ковальски с нимбом вокруг головы и подписью «спаситель». — Мистера гения возводят в ранг божеств.  
Шкипер смотрел на картинку дольше, чем надо. Потому что у него опять возникло ощущение, что мир вокруг него рушится. Но потом, когда они уходили, Ковальски взял его за руку и держал крепко, пока они не дошли до офиса Фила и Мэйсона. Это было странно и чертовски приятно — идти за руку с ним и рядом с Гансом, хотя полковник ковырялся в телефоне и не обращал на них никакого внимания.


	57. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» ХII: Истории

— Слушай, я все хотел спросить, но из-за Рико вылетело из головы, да и сегодняшнее обсуждение договора едва не изжарило мой мозг, — Шкипер сделал большой глоток пива из кружки. Они с Ковальски зашли в бар после совещания у Фила и Мейсона, и Шкипер наконец-то смог слегка расслабиться. Договор с правительством утвердили, Рико, хоть и у Ганса, но жив. — Что за история с твоим отцом? Я думал, ты его не помнишь…  
На самом деле это заметил Прапор еще во время первой пресс-конференции. Он же Шкиперу, который эту фразу прослушал, и рассказал: Ковальски, отвечая на вопрос: «Что мотивировало вас продолжать исследования?», ответил: «Мой отец. Который тоже был ученым», а затем, выдержав драматическую паузу, добавил: «Самым жалким и неудачливым ученым, которого я когда-либо знал. Меня мотивировало желание не повторить его жалкий путь».  
Это вызвало новые расспросы, но Ковальски со смехом отмел их: «Конечно, вы не знаете этого человека. Потому что ученые, которые ничего не изобрели, умирают в безвестности. А его имя не заслуживает того, чтобы быть названым».  
Подробности, конечно, Шкипер смотрел уже в записи, а тогда просто удивился, когда Прапор полез к нему с вопросами. У них был старый уговор не говорить о семье, который официально закончился, когда они прибыли в Америку, но привычка осталась, да и повода не было, да и учитывая реакцию Рико на вопросы о родителях… в общем, табу превратилось в привычку. Единственный человек, которому Шкипер зачем-то рассказал о своих родителях, был Ганс; видимо, именно из-за этого он больше никогда не отвечал на расспросы других сослуживцев, не слишком впрочем частые. Удивительно было то, что Ковальски забыл свое имя, но, получается, помнил имя своего отца, что Шкиперу показалось немного странным.  
Официально Ковальски выбрал себе имя «Джозеф», когда они регистрировались в Америке, и Шкипер тогда не нашел к чему придраться: обычное для человека с его фамилией имя, ни придраться, ни поддразнить. А вот Прапора, который почему-то желал, чтобы его и в паспорте звали «Прапор», пришлось увещевать, а затем просто тупо дразнить, пока он не согласился на обычного «Майкла». Словом, Шкипер был уверен, что Ковальски по-прежнему не помнит, как его зовут, он даже новое имя выбирал себе по списку имен, а не по вдохновению, звучанию или простой дури. А тут…  
— Хотел бы я не помнить этого придурка, — вздохнул ученый, подперев щеку ладонью и глядя куда-то за плечо Шкипера. — Но серьезно, Шкип, тут нечего особенно знать. Он действительно был неудачливым ученым, еле сводил концы с концами, ему вечно требовались деньги, а на что он их тратил — вообще непонятно, поскольку, можешь представить, в лабораторию он меня не пускал. Жрал он, когда вспоминал об этом, и то какую-то дрянь; этот умник возомнил, что «лучшая еда — приготовленная своими руками», то есть в основном я, он и ассистенты питались сухими бутербродами. Мать свою я плохо помню, они расстались во время очередного переезда, мне было лет пять или шесть, думаю, ее просто задолбало менять города без цели… Я потом пытался найти ее в списках выживших, но скорей всего она погибла, как и большинство мирного населения…  
Шкипер смотрел на Ковальски во все глаза.  
— Ты никогда не рассказывал об этом. Почему?  
Ковальски осушил почти половину кружки, рассеянным жестом поманил официанта и мрачно посмотрел на Шкипера.  
— А как ты думаешь, почему?!  
Командир недоуменно пожал плечами. Ученый вздохнул:  
— Да потому что!.. Блять. Я не хотел выглядеть неудачником, неужели это так трудно понять?! — он фыркнул. — Хотя тебе да, наверное, трудно… Я помню, с каким восхищением ты говорил о своих родителях. Я помню твое лицо, но блять, Шкипер, ты из нас троих был единственным, кто сожалел о смерти своей семьи! Рико, скорей всего, тогда просто поддержал твое настроение, а я… — он отвел взгляд в сторону. — Ну, в общем, я не сожалел. Нельзя сказать, что я радовался. То есть да, мне было грустно, но не так. Когда умирает человек, который должен был быть близким, но не был, все, что остается, это смутные мечты о том, как могла бы сложиться ваша воображаемая прошлая жизнь, или предполагаемая будущая!  
— Ковальски… — Шкипер протянул руку и накрыл его ладонь своей. В этот момент подошел официант, Шкипер дернулся, но не убрал руку. — Еще два пива, — официант ушел, кивнув, а Шкипер продолжил: — Знаешь, никто бы не считал тебя неудачником только потому, что ты не ладил с отцом.  
Ковальски устало и одновременно пронзительно посмотрел Шкиперу в глаза:  
— Я не «не ладил» с отцом. В смысле, причина не в этом. А в том, что он был неудачником. Все болтал о своих изобретениях, столь секретных, что о них нельзя рассказывать, и о будущих, которые «потрясут мир»! — Ковальски криво ухмыльнулся. — Самое забавное, что, знаешь, лет до одиннадцати я ему верил. Вот безоговорочно. Выполнял все его поручения, никогда не жаловался, мечтал пойти по его стопам… моей заветной мечтой был, разумеется, допуск в его «лабораторию», где он проводил большую часть времени… А потом… потом у нас, видишь ли, в школе зачем-то ввели уроки рисования.  
Шкипер недоуменно моргнул, а Ковальски хитро улыбнулся с его выражения лица.  
— Казалось бы, причем тут это, да? Рисовать мне не особо нравилось, но чертить я умел уже неплохо, да и отец сказал, что мне будет полезно овладеть пространственным мышлением, так что я исправно посещал занятия. Не могу сказать, что педагог был так уж плох, но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что он постоянно болтал о том, какой он гениальный художник, и что готовит выставку, которая сделает его всемирно известным… — Ковальски вдруг покраснел. — Блять, как давно это было. В общем, мне нравилась девчонка, что сидела передо мной, а она очень круто рисовала и прям загорелась идеей эти картины увидеть. Умоляла препода показать ей, только о них и говорила, — ученый отвел взгляд. — В общем, я выучился открывать замки отмычками, проследил за учителем, чтобы узнать, где он живет, и предложил даме своего сердца прогулять урок рисования, чтобы посмотреть шедевры будущего гения. Сначала она поломалась, но потом согласилась. С нами пошла еще ее подружка. Мы даже придумали, что скажем соседям, если они нас заметят — что учитель забыл дома книгу с иллюстрациями и послал нас за ней. Ну и как ты думаешь, когда я, чуть не грохнувшись в обморок от адреналина, все-таки вскрыл первый в своей жизни чужой замок, что мы увидели?  
Шкипер таращился на ученого во все глаза, даже на принесенное пиво не обратил внимание.  
— Что же?  
— А ничего. Пустоту.  
— В смысле?  
— В смысле, что во всем доме не было ни одной законченной картины, не говоря уж о «гениальной». И да, мы посмотрели и на чердаке, и в подвале.  
— То есть он их спрятал?..  
— То есть он наврал, — саркастически фыркнул Ковальски. — Это, кстати, прекрасно объясняло, почему он не хотел никому свои шедевры показывать. Нечего было показывать. Мири, когда это поняла, разревелась, мы с ее подружкой стали ее успокаивать, и только я подумал о том, что в целом я вполне доволен нашим приключением: и подвиг выполнен, и зловещий секрет обнаружен, и дама моего сердца хоть и рыдает, зато у меня на груди, как я внезапно осознал ужасающую аналогию болтовни нашего препода по рисованию с речами моего отца. До этого из-за разных сфер деятельности мне и в голову не приходило их сравнивать… В общем, в тот день было разбито целых два сердца. Я совершенно забыл о Мири, все, чем я был одержим, это способом проникнуть в лабораторию отца или взломать его компьютер. Мне нужны были доказательства, я больше и думать ни о чем не мог. Так прошел год. Разумеется, мои попытки, тайные и явные, и мои настойчивые уговоры, угрозы и прочие дипломатические ухищрения только рассорили меня с отцом, особенно когда он дал мне по морде, когда я в отчаянии воскликнул: «На самом деле ведь никаких изобретений нет?». Я практически не заметил начала войны, но затем, осознав, стал спрашивать, какого черта мы не эвакуируемся…  
— Никто не эвакуировался, — нахмурился Шкипер. — Война для всех началась внезапно.  
Ковальски внезапно улыбнулся.  
— Господи, как я тебя люблю, мой командир. Не для всех. Умные люди всегда узнают раньше. Если даже я понял… наверняка, если бы твой отец мог, он был обязательно прислал вам сообщение с приказом эвакуироваться, но в армии это, сам понимаешь, не всегда возможно. В общем, я знал где-то за полгода до начала. И отец знал. Только мы почему-то никуда не уезжали. Господи, как я орал и бесился! А отец просто молча уходил в лабораторию и запирался там, и мои вопли были ему до одного места… Я не понимал вообще ничерта, зато во мне вдруг ожила надежда, что… что, может быть, я все-таки ошибся. Что отец не лжет и мы на самом деле здесь ради того, чтобы он завершил важное исследование. В общем, в один прекрасный день я подсыпал ему в пищу снотворное, дотащил до входа в лабораторию, приложил его руку и глаз и, подражая его голосу, прошел идентификацию, — Ковальски судорожно выдохнул. — Абсолютная пустота, Шкип. Это было даже хуже, чем дом учителя по рисованию. В лаборатории не было ничего. Я понятия не имею, что этот псих там делал. Может, сидел и медитировал блять.  
— Прям совершенно ничего? — изумился Шкипер. — Ни стола там, ни компа, ни разноцветных колбочек?  
— Ничего, — вздохнул Ковальски. — Я, конечно, в тот момент… не знаю, во мне как будто что-то оборвалось, я понял, что я живу в доме с психом, в стране, которая ведет войну, мне двенадцать лет, и я, скорей всего, умру в ближайшие полгода, так и не дожив до тринадцати. Я выбежал из дома и какое-то время просто бежал, куда глаза глядят. Я был в панике, понятия не имел, куда я бегу, и что происходит. Не помню, встретил ли я людей на улице или нет, не помню звуков вокруг… Видимо, тогда и началась бомбежка, а вот зачем я во время нее побежал обратно домой, это отдельный вопрос. Понятия не имею. Когда я вернулся, дом уже полыхал. Я на самом деле пришел в себя, только когда понял, что Рико хочет пустить меня на шашлык. Ну, в смысле, какой-то пацан хочет пустить меня на шашлык, а потом объявился ты, и я… я не повис у тебя на шее только потому, что в силу своего воспитания подобное действие для меня тогда было совершенно неприемлемым.  
— Тем более что технически это было непросто сделать, мистер дылда, — ухмыльнулся Шкипер, которому ужасно хотелось закончить эту ужасную историю хоть на слегка оптимистичной ноте.  
— Ну, если очень постараться… — Ковальски лукаво улыбнулся. — Ну, в общем, теперь понимаешь, почему я не говорил об отце? Совсем не хочется признаваться, что твой отец был психом-неудачником, от которого ушла жена. Особенно на фоне твоей истории…  
— На фоне, не на фоне, — пробормотал Шкипер. — Родители у всех разные. Мы — не они.  
— Все равно, — упрямо произнес Ковальски. — Понимаешь, такие истории, они… они формируют отношение к человеку. Скажи я тебе тогда, что мой отец был психом, который считал себя изобретателем, но ничего не изобрел, ты бы стал прислушиваться к моим словам? Стал бы доверять моим изобретениям?  
— Я и сейчас-то им доверяю через раз, — ухмыльнулся Шкипер, но увидев, как переменилось лицо Ковальски, поспешно добавил: — Я шучу, гений и Спаситель Человечества. Шучу. И, пожалуй, ты прав.  
— Вот видишь, — тихо произнес Ковальски. — Поэтому… поэтому для меня так важно было… получить… то, что я получил благодаря тебе. И знаешь… я, конечно, не верю в загробный мир, и все такое, но это словно… Знаешь, я, когда понял, что все это происходит в реальности, меня словно бы отпустило… Я не знаю, внутри словно какой-то узел развязался, и я… я внезапно понял, что свободен. Свободен от этого «долга» стать тем, кем этот неудачник только воображал себя.  
Шкипер поднялся и обнял его, в этот момент ему было плевать, что они в баре. Затем вернулся на место и лукаво поинтересовался:  
— Значит, ты на самом деле помнишь, как тебя зовут?  
— Обойдешься, — в тон ему ухмыльнулся Ковальски. — Я не скажу тебе даже в обмен на твое настоящее имя. Потому что эти имена уже не «настоящие». Так звали детей, которыми мы когда-то были. Наши настоящие имена — те, которые значатся в наших документах.  
— Справедливо, — кивнул Шкипер, допив пиво залпом. — А теперь поехали домой. Ты ведь не хочешь приехать на пресс-конференцию невыспавшимся?  
— Так-таки сразу домой? — Ковальски лукаво взглянул на Шкипера сияющим взглядом, которого тот давненько у него не видел.  
— Хорошо, но потом — домой, — отозвался Шкипер, краснея. — Прапор весь день один скучает.  
— Не скучает, а сторожит штаб, — хмыкнул Ковальски. — И хихикает над нами, в смысле, умиляется, но и для тебя, как и для меня, это выглядит как хихиканье, я прав?  
— Ковальски, варианты ответа на Прапорское хихиканье!  
— Я все еще думаю, мой командир, это наисложнейшая задача моей жизни!  
***

По счастью, на этот раз Ганс не жаждал социального взаимодействия и поужинал вместе с Рико дома. Еда была превосходной, и полковник никого не пытался застрелить или спровоцировать — чего еще желать?.. К тому же… Рико не выгоняют из отряда. Это ощущалось одновременно как облегчение и как бремя.  
— Завтра у Шкиппи и его монстра большой день, — Ганс побарабанил накрашенными ногтями по столу. — Они заключают договор о сотрудничестве с правительством США, которое будет помогать распространению сыворотки, не без выгоды для себя, конечно, но как бы официально на добровольных началах. Типа всем больным, кому недолго осталось, и все такое. Это будет официальное мероприятие. С прессой и всем прочим. Официально приказать я тебе не могу, так как ты уже не на службе, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты тоже был там.  
— Но…  
— В качестве охранника, — пояснил Ганс довольно жестким тоном. — Меня, знаешь ли, впечатляют твои скилы на этом поприще. Ты словно бы чуешь опасность. И если ты не хочешь вынюхивать Блоухоловых агентов для своих комрадов, то будь добр, сделай это для меня. Если припоминаешь, именно я считаюсь тем человеком, что похерил его планы на фестиваль Огненный Человек.  
Тон его голоса был сухим и даже несколько враждебным; Рико понимал, что Ганс на него злится, и от этого было больно и грустно.  
С другой стороны, он прав. Если на Шкипера и остальных нападут, Рико должен быть там, чтобы помочь.  
— Если хочешь, я раздобуду тебе голографическую маску для лица, — чуть мягче добавил Ганс. — Хотя и считаю это адски глупым поведением.  
Рико с неохотой кивнул. Он очень давно впервые увидел людей в таких масках, и это было жуткое зрелище, поскольку увидел он их именно на фотографии. Голографическая маска в реальности выглядела как обычный армейский шлем, с той лишь разницей, что голограмма не позволяла в деталях разглядеть лицо владельца. Такие же функции могли быть у очков, кепки или фуражки. Но когда человека с голографической маской фотографировали со вспышкой, то создавалось впечатление, что у человека нет головы. Ковальски, помнится, ржал над фотографией, где вокруг какого-то там политика стоят трое безголовых мужчин, а Рико было жутко. Когда их посылали охранять политиков, Рико всегда старался не попасть в объективы прессы. Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы где-то существовала фотография его без головы.  
— Я уже вписал тебя как охранника, и сделал айди, — ухмыльнулся Ганс. — Точнее, спер его у Шкиппи. Чисто надо же было мне отомстить за то, что он не отдал мне телефон с самого начала и потом прикидывался мной в Неваде!  
— Если бы он это не сделал, погибли бы тысячи человек, — тихо произнес Рико.  
— Да-да, он мне то же самое говорил, — отмахнулся Ганс. — Неважно. Главное, я свершил великую месть и закрыл вопрос. Тем более что если ты пройдешь по айди Шкиппи на конференцию, в этом не будет ничего страшного. Он начальник безопасности. Единственное, чему это может повредить, это его гордыне.  
— Погодите, а почему я не могу пойти как ваш сопровождающий? — поинтересовался Рико. — Или охранник?..  
Ганс хмыкнул.  
— Потому что, мой дорогой маньяк, меня не будет на завтрашней конференции. И вовсе не потому, что я там, к примеру, втайне спелся с Одноглазым и планирую избежать его теракта, а по приказу генерала Альберта, который, видишь ли, очень похож на мою маменьку — своей готовностью запретить мне любые действия, которые, по его мнению, будут мне хоть немного приятны.  
— Я вовсе не собирался…  
— Ну да-да, ты не Шкиппи, чтобы всех во всем подозревать, но это правда. Слухи о Ковальски, разумеется, достигли его ушей, к тому же я и правда объяснил свое присутствие на Фестивале Огня тем, что действовал по своей инициативе через приобретенного андроида. Генерал, конечно, ругался изрядно, поскольку затем я сказал, что андроид сгинул в огне, спасая гражданского и офицера полиции, и теперь отомстил, когда я пришел просить у него отгул на завтра, что, мол, я и так слишком часто непонятно где шляюсь, даром что только из отпуска, и что если мне так надо помогать моим комрадам-террористам (это, кстати, он о вас так нежно), то я могу купить еще одного андроида и послать вместо себя, — Ганс вздохнул. — Я понимаю, верится с трудом. Мне бы самому было спокойнее, чтобы я был рядом с тобой. Но если я нарушу приказ, то… в общем, я пока не готов к явному проявлению инсубординации.  
— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы были рядом, когда я снова встречусь со Шкипером, — тихо произнес Рико. — И с Ковальски. Просто рядом.  
— Ты поставишь на кон их жизни ради этого желания? — резко спросил Ганс.  
Рико закрыл глаза, не желая смотреть в его.  
— Я… я боюсь, а вдруг я рехнусь, пока я буду на этой конференции! — отчеканил он, по-прежнему не открывая глаза. — Вдруг это произойдет там, и я нападу на кого-нибудь, и тогда все испорчу, и тогда все точно-точно-точно будет плохо, и ни Ковальски, ни Шкипер не простят меня никогда!  
Он открыл глаза. Ганс внимательно смотрел на него. Затем он медленно покачал головой.  
— Знаешь, Рико, твой психопатический эгоизм, он… он меня крайне раздражает.  
Рико вжал голову в плечи, не ожидая такого услышать. Никто никогда не называл его «эгоистом».  
— Ты думаешь только о себе и своих всратых проблемах. Серьезно. Как будто кроме драмы в твоей голове ничего больше в мире не происходит. Хорошо. Вот что мы сделаем. Мы поедем к твоим комрадам сейчас. Плевать, что поздно. Так что первый раз ты встретишься с ними в моем присутствии. А завтра, так и быть, можешь держать со мной связь весь день через наушник, хотя это и будет отвлекать твое внимание. Ах да, и совершенно забыл. Мы поедем к твоим комрадам, вы помиритесь, а потом мы уедем ко мне обратно. И ты меня трахнешь, блять. Нормально, блять. Считай это платой за квартиру, блять. К тому же неизвестно… — он не договорил. — В общем, вот так все будет. Доедай и поехали.  
Рико поднялся, обошел стол, отобрал у Ганса бокал вина, поднял его на руки и унес в гостиную.  
— Что ты?..  
Рико положил пальцы на его губы, а потом заткнул его рот поцелуем. Ганс чуть посопротивлялся, пытаясь оттолкнуть Рико и сказать: «Не сейчас», но это были вялые, совершенно не настойчивые попытки, это даже Рико понимал — тем более что полковник уже возбудился от его прикосновений.  
Эта идея пришла Рико в голову днем, когда он, сделав перерыв в тренировках, решил немного исследовать содержимое доступных ему полок и шкафов. Он не видел ничего в этом плохого: он ведь не собирался ничего ни красть, ни использовать, просто любопытничал; к тому же в по-настоящему секретные комнаты он по-прежнему не мог попасть, так что счел, что содержимое доступных — доступно.  
И потому сейчас он как можно бережнее ввел в стонущего полковника искусственный вибрирующий член, найденный в прикроватной тумбочке, и стал трахать его, целуя и придерживая второй рукой за плечи. Ганс продержался немногим дольше, чем при минете, его рука метнулась к своему члену, и он кончил почти так же быстро, как и вчера.  
— Эгоист… — прошептал он, когда отдышался. Провел пальцами по бедру Рико, чуть коснувшись его невозбужденного члена. — Так нечестно, Рико, я понимаю, что это лучше, чем ничего, но все равно нечестно!..  
Рико обнял его, и Ганс прижался к его груди, закрыв глаза. Он думал, что полковник снова заснет, но тот вскоре произнес:  
— Знаешь, я неожиданно впервые в жизни понимаю, почему люди так не любят, когда ими манипулируют. Хитренький психопат, на все готов, лишь бы не встречаться со своим страхом… Ох, Рико, что мне с тобой делать?.. Я ведь не лгал, что не могу завтра пойти на пресс-конференцию!..  
— Я пойду, — тихо сказал Рико. — Завтра, на пресс-конференцию. В голографической маске. Если я свихнусь, вы сможете сказать, что это был ваш андроид?..  
— Ааа, то есть мне перепало, потому что ты не хотел сегодня ехать к Шкиперу? — язвительно произнес Ганс. Рико крепко обнял его, и полковник вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, пёсинька, будь по-твоему, но если ты спятишь, я тебя больше не пущу к себе. В себя, я бы сказал, но увы, просто к себе… — он вздохнул, ерзая в его руках. — Эх, интересно, почему все мои желания если и исполняются, то всегда как-то… не так, как надо?.. Я понимаю, что в детстве за эту почетную тенденцию отвечали папочка и мамочка, но и сейчас ничего не изменилось!.. Хотя, вроде бы, генерал Альберт не довлеет над всей моей жизнью, только над служебной ее частью… А у тебя как было, Рико? Твои родители выполняли твои желания?..  
Рико сглотнул. Он смотрел на рыжие пряди на макушке Ганса. Как свет от включившихся светильников мерцал на каждом волоске по-отдельности. Как точно так же, но совершенно по-другому он мерцал на черных прядях. Затем Рико вскочил, практически отшвырнув от себя Ганса, вбежал в ту комнату, что тот выделил ему в качестве спальни, и закрылся в темноте.  
Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, а потом вдруг услышал странные звуки: кто-то настукивал на барабане странный, рваный, и в то же время завораживающий своей асимметрией ритм.  
— Не волнуйся, психопат, я тебя надежно запер и снаружи, — голос Ганса был слышен так, словно он стоял прямо под дверью. Ритм не прекращался. — Эх, давно я не играл на барабане!..  
«Так вот, что это», — подумал Рико.  
— Я так понимаю, что тебе надо срочно забыть то, о чем ты думал. Вот, слушай. Мой батя был на самом деле музыкантом. Играл в каком-то классическом оркестре, знаешь, где все такие с постными минами дружно лабают по команде дирижера всякие устаревшие музыкальные произведения, а те людишки, что считают себя лучше других, платят большие деньги, чтобы их послушать и покрасоваться друг перед другом нарядами. Оркестр активно гастролировал, именно таким образом я при абсолютно американской мамаше имею такое имя. Ну и, в общем, выйдя замуж за такого товарища, мать моя мечтала, что я тоже буду музыкантом. Я, в общем-то, не возражал, но выяснилось, что у нас несколько разные представления о том, какого рода музыку следует играть. Да и, откровенно говоря, особых талантов у меня в этом направлении не было. Я помню, когда я собрал свою первую группу, мы занимались там черти чем. Самый ответственный пацан из наших, которому вот просто бог велел быть лидером, решил, что хочет играть на флейте, и вместо того, чтобы реально исполнять песни весьма неплохим голосом, оглашал нашу гаражную репточку унылыми завываниями духа умершей от дизентерии кошки. Мы с бас-гитаристкой были влюблены в барабанщика, здорового меланхоличного волосатого укурка, в общем, мой типаж, да-а; самое забавное, что в итоге ее он отшил, а я так и не нашел времени в своем безмерно плотном графике, чтобы признаться ему или хотя бы поговорить по душам, чтобы узнать его получше. Вместо этого я постоянно болтал с соло-гитаристкой, половина наших выступлений проходила скорее в жанре стендапа, чем, так сказать, авторской песни. При этом, да, бас-гитаристку мы держали исключительно ради внешности, на басу она играла, но в общий ритм ни разу не попала. Я же катастрофически не умел петь. При этом ни у кого из нас не было особых талантов в поэзии, поэтому мы пели подряд всё, что кто-то из нас сумел срифмовать во время особо скучных школьных уроков. Затем внезапно стихотворческие способности открылись у соло-гитаристки, той, с которой мы постоянно препирались. Надо сказать, весьма впечатляющие, но хуже всего, что у меня реально комок в горле стоял, когда я их пытался петь, и слезы на глаза наворачивались… причем не то что я был каким-то особенно чувствительным подростком, на фильмах почти никогда не рыдал, а в жизни так и вовсе… а вот исполнять чертовы песни про несчастную любовь у меня получалось весьма скверно, возможно, из-за того же игнорирующего нас с бас-гитаристкой барабанщика…  
Который, кстати, потом стал встречаться с девчонкой, которая просто на вечеринке взяла его за хуй и увела за собой. Представляешь, как мы с моей коллегой по несчастью расстроились? Мы-то все пытались разговорить его на какие-нибудь темы, впечатлить там общими интересами, постоянно соревновались и строили догадки, какой он ориентации, а он просто был тупым флегматичным быдлом, который абсолютно не понимал наших намеков!  
Ганс хихикнул и отбарабанил какой-то невероятно быстрый ритмический узор. Сделал паузу и продолжил историю:  
— Ах да, и самое забавное, что у меня как раз был неплохой талант именно к ударным инструментам, но я этого не знал, и даже не садился за установку — слишком велика была горечь утраты и поражения. Ну да, мы ж были подростки, нам любая такая ситуация казалась трагическим поражением. Мы потом с этой девчонкой еще несколько лет дружили, объединенные общим поражением, что, кстати, довольно-таки странно. Эй, ты там не спишь?..  
— Не сплю, — отозвался Рико. — Продолжайте, пожалуйста. Что было дальше?  
Он услышал, как полковник усмехнулся.  
— А дальше наша гениальная сочинительница слишком грустных песен спрыгнула с шестого этажа стройки и убилась насмерть. Глупая смерть по глупой причине!.. Вообще не понимаю людей, которым их подростковая жизнь вспоминается как что-то приятное. Лично мне кажется, что я не совершил ни одного умного и логичного поступка начиная с четырнадцати и заканчивая двадцатью одним годом.  
— И что это была за причина? — почему-то Рико стало очень обидно за девочку, которая сочиняла стихи, заставлявшие плакать такого человека, как Ганс.  
— Несчастная любовь, что же еще! — фыркнул полковник. — Самое худшее было, когда мы узнали, к кому.  
Наступила долгая пауза, не прерываемая ни его словами, ни звуком барабана. Затем Ганс произнес:  
— Ко мне. Девчонка была влюблена в меня. Понимаешь, она даже ни разу не поинтересовалась, потому что если бы поинтересовалась, то я бы сразу ей сказал, что мне не нравятся девочки в принципе. Никогда не нравились. Я просто тогда… я был влюблен в этого чертового барабанщика, но я совершенно не мог в то время подойти к человеку неизвестной ориентации, взять его за хуй и увести с вечеринки. В общем, я не афишировал, что гей. Но я как-то думал, что это все и так знают. Бас-гитаристка знала точно, и я думал, они, как девчонки, всех нас обсплетничали с ног до головы. Тем более что я выглядел тогда… ну блять… ну вообще не как человек традиционной ориентации. Мда. Проблема в том, что мы все-таки были музыкантами. То есть всегда были «вероятности». В общем, влюбленное сознание может обманываться сколько угодно. И в общем, знаешь, почему она спрыгнула? Потому что решила, что я замутил с бас-гитаристкой. Хотя на самом деле мы просто по очереди рыдали друг у друга на груди, оплакивая уведенного от нас за хуй барабанщика. Причем мы гораздо в большей степени оплакивали тот факт, что он вовсе не был «таинственным и загадочным молодым человеком с большими бицепсами», как мы подозревали из-за его молчаливости, а банально-простодушным качком, которому в большинстве случаев тупо нечего было сказать. Ну что, Рико, ты в порядке, или как?..  
Рико изумленно заморгал в темноте комнаты, приходя в себя. Он что, не был в порядке?..  
— Да.  
— Вот. Я сейчас только что успешно доказал, что пизжетерапия на тебе будет работать, так что завтра буду держать с тобой связь. Генерал Альберт из вредности исключительно послал меня на инспекцию какой-то херни, то есть военной лаборатории, то ли перевыполнившей годовой план, то ли наоборот. Так что время попиздеть у меня будет, я надеюсь. В любом случае, заподозришь, что тебе плохо — сразу вали подальше от людей и звони мне, хорошо?  
— Да. Хорошо. Так точно. — Рико включил свет и сел на кровать. — Я… сделал что-то? Вам?..  
— Ничего. Ты дисциплинированно убежал, когда я задал неверный вопрос. Большой молодец ты, Рико, вот что.  
— А… а что стало с остальными участниками группы?  
— С флейтистом мы вместе доучились и закончили школу — он, увы, так и не нашел в себе смелости основать свою группу и быть в ней лидером. Бас-гитаристка стала моделью, вначале в интернете, а потом и настоящей — все-таки очень красивая была девчонка, кстати, настояще рыжая, да еще и кудрявая, в общем, раритет. Барабанщик же, так сказать, пошел по рукам, в смысле, по бабам, видимо, кто-то ему выболтал секрет его обаяния, и он стал им пользоваться. Это точно был не я, но, вполне возможно, рыжая. Она еще некоторое время не могла поверить, что действительно так в нем обманулась и, утратив уже страх быть отверженной, несколько раз поговорила с парнем нормально. Я еще какое-то время шатался по разным группам, но затем вынужден был признать, что роль вокалиста и лидера — ну совершенно не мое, а второе или третье место меня не устраивали. Вот такая вот трагическая музыкальная сага!  
Рико словно водой облили.  
— То есть вы это все выдумали?!  
Ганс за дверью рассмеялся, быстро оттарабанив еще один краткий ритмичный узор:  
— А какая разница, Рико?.. Какая, черт возьми, разница?!..


	58. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» ХIII: Драгоценность

— Мне стыдно и в то же время невероятно хорошо, — тихо произнес Ковальски, с утра разглядывая себя в зеркало. Еще в детстве он читал о пользе наименования собственных эмоций для снижения их интенсивности, и с тех пор этот метод ни разу не подводил его. — Однако кто бы мог подумать, что рассказать вслух об отце принесет такое облегчение. Правда… — он нахмурился и вздохнул. Свое лицо в зеркале показалось ему очень юным, красивым и печальным. — Правда жаль, что нельзя рассказать всю правду.  
Последние слова он произнес совершенно беззвучно.  
— Мы слишком дорожим нашим командиром, — покачал головой ученый, хотя его отражение и не думало ему возражать. Королевское «мы» он использовал, когда его раздирали противоречивые желания. — На самом деле… — Ковальски выдавил на пальцы пену для бритья. — Слишком дорожим. Болезненно, каждую секунду боясь, что однажды Шкипер посмотрит на нас так же, как раньше, или просто уберет руку и отвернется, или посмотрит тем взглядом, которым он смотрит на нас, на какую-нибудь длинную рыжую красотку, господи, как я устал этого ждать, это настолько мучительно, что какой-то своей крошечной частью я хочу, чтобы это произошло, и я больше бы не мучился.  
Ковальски вздохнул. Далеко не каждое утро он начинал с самоанализа. Ему бы сейчас к выступлению готовиться, но, как он выяснил экспериментальным путем, экспромты ему давались куда лучше, чем заранее заготовленные и заученные речи. Теперь он просто писал себе список «пунктов, которые надо упомянуть». На родном языке, и в обратную сторону, хотя в этих записях не было ничего такого секретного, чтобы их зашифровывать, просто чтобы держать себя в тонусе.  
«Добрый день, мое имя — Джозеф Ковальски, изобретатель сыворотки Ковальски, в двенадцать лет я убил своего отца и двоих его ассистентов. И кошку».  
На последнем слове Ковальски представил себе, как взвивается чувство праведного негодования у толпы, и «Спасителя», то есть его, немедленно тащат приколачивать к ближайшей крестообразной конструкции.  
В истории, которую Ковальски почти случайно — он не слишком вначале хотел — выболтал Шкиперу, он упустил несколько фактов: отец всегда упоминал, что лаборатория обладает функцией самоуничтожения; ассистентов, живших в доме и обедавших вместе с ними, он тоже опоил снотворным. Но о первом факте Ковальски вспомнил далеко не сразу; уже после того, как в ужасе сломя голову бежал по пригородным улицам, пытаясь смириться с тем, что вскоре умрет от бомбежки или будет застрелен мародерами, и только когда окончательно выбился из сил, выдохся, отдышался и успокоился, усевшись на какие-то руины, он вспомнил о нем. Довольно долго просидев под пасмурным, затянутым тучами небом Ковальски понял, что оставил дверь лаборатории открытой; конечно, понятное дело, что никакой на самом деле функции самоуничтожения у нее нет, поскольку лаборатория была совершенно пуста, но все-таки… все-таки он оставил и отца, и ассистентов одурманенными снотворным, и даже не закрыл дверь дома, хотя они запирались автоматически, но все же…  
В общем, он не то чтобы торопясь, скорее наоборот, оттягивая момент возвращения, направился к дому и обнаружил его объятым пламенем. Ковальски прекрасно знал, что никакой бомбардировки не было. Такие вещи слышны даже на том расстоянии, куда он добежал.  
Дом полыхал, и было видно, что спасать что-то оттуда бесполезно. Ковальски стоял и изо всех сил старался припомнить, не мог ли он оставить что-то на плите, или и в самом деле лаборатория обладала функцией самоуничтожения, которую некому было отменить, поскольку все находившиеся в доме люди спали?.. Версию поджога он тоже милосердно не исключил, но на самом деле в этом не было никакого смысла. Отец мало общался с местными и нажить себе врагов среди соседей не мог по техническим причинам, а грабители не стали бы поджигать дом. Зато короткое замыкание случиться вполне могло. И не будь отец и его подчиненные без сознания, они могли бы спастись.  
И вот, когда Ковальски стоял и думал, что его жизнь кончена, явился Рико, а за ним и Шкипер, и Ковальски стал Ковальски, он просто не мог бы вынести, если бы кто-то произнёс имя, которым называл его отец.  
Если бы тогда он смог описать свои чувства, он был сказал: «Мне было страшно, с легким привкусом вины и ощутимой ноткой «они этого заслуживали».  
Поэтому Шкиперу он, так сказать, отдался сразу и полностью. Он был уверен, что они не проживут и полугода. Какая разница, как проведут время мертвецы?.. Когда-то Ковальски мечтал стать ученым, как и его отец, почему бы не поприкидываться им перед смертью?.. Тем более этот синеглазый черноволосый коротышка так улыбается, когда побеждает, а Ковальски так счастлив, когда его планы, которые он поначалу набрасывал от балды, исполняются им, воплощаются в жизнь, и то, как Шкипер безоговорочно, как будто совершенно естественно ему доверяет и верит в него, вообще не узнав о нем ничего, кроме фамилии и факта, что его отец был ученым.  
Это было новое, невероятно приятное, ранее незнакомое Ковальски чувство: чужое доверие. Отец с трудом доверял ему управление кофеваркой, не говоря уж о «секретах» лаборатории, его ассистенты просто относились к нему, как к путающемуся под ногами ребенку. В школе было смертельно скучно, Ковальски давным-давно прочитал все доступные ему учебники, и на следующий год тоже.  
— Проклятье! — ученый выругался, закончив бриться, смыл пену, и задумчиво пригладил волосы, сурово глядя на самого себя в зеркало. — Вот понадобилось тебе все это сейчас вспоминать! Я чувствую раздражение и нежелание об этом думать.  
Было раннее утро. Шкипер спал, и Ковальски не стал его будить — до подъема оставался еще час. Это он подскочил слишком рано.  
— Ну что ж, если день начался с таких пакостей, я требую хорошего завершения! — тихо пробормотал Ковальски и, чтобы усугубить эффект, сел за стол и начал писать письмо «с признанием» для Рико.  
Покончив с неприятной задачей, ученый внезапно обнаружил, что снова хочет спать, но было уже пять минут до подъема.  
***

Рико разглядывал проходящих сквозь сканирующие арки журналистов. У него было неплохое настроение, поскольку ему впервые за долгое время приснился сон. Нормальный, а не кошмар, смысл которого он забывал, хоть и просыпался от собственного вопля и в поту, а самый обычный сон. В нем мальчишки и девчонки чуть помладше Прапора прыгали через костер вместе с музыкальными инструментами, словно овцы в приеме от бессонницы, который Рико никогда не приходилось использовать. Ганс стоял возле костра в форме гаишника и, помахивая жезлом, контролировал это одностороннее движение. Костер то становился высотой в несколько метров, то едва не гас, а музыканты все не кончались, это была бесконечная очередь людей, которым было очень-очень необходимо перепрыгнуть через костер, именно пока он горит и именно с музыкальным инструментом в руках. Рико тоже хотел прыгнуть, но у него не было музыкального инструмента, и поэтому он просто наблюдал за всеми издали.  
«А вот теперь понятно. Это был вещий сон. Про кучу притащившихся на пресс-конференцию журналюг, и немного про историю Ганса».  
В разгаре досмотра одна из женщин привлекла внимание Рико. Полноватая, в больших полупрозрачных тонированных очках, с тонкими прямыми волосами, одетая вполне аккуратно в костюм песочного цвета… Рико сам не знал, зачем остановил ее, пока собственно не остановил. Дама показала журналистскую ксиву — та была вполне легальна.  
— Очки, — буркнул Рико. Затем опомнился: — Снимите пожалуйста.  
— Неужели непохожа?.. — усмехнулась журналистка, снимая очки и моргая густо накрашенными глазами.  
Рико таращился на нее. Все его инстинкты вопили, что перед ним не человек, но даже глаза… Глаза были похожи. И только.  
Но она прошла сквозь арку, сканирующую на андроидов.  
— В чем дело? — подошёл старший охранник. Рико скосил глаза и сделал жест спрямлёнными пальцами левой руки, но так, словно казалось, что он просто отмахивается. Это означало «андроид».  
— Минуточку, мэм, пройдемте, пожалуйста, сюда…  
— Но я тоже хочу знать, в чем дело! — очень натурально возмутилась женщина. Мисс Ронда Вардус, 27, колумнист. Старший недоуменно обернулся к Рико, но женщину на досмотр увел. Случайно ее очки так и остались в руках Рико.  
Вскоре мисс выбежала из комнаты досмотра и, выкрикивая проклятья, выхватила из рук Рико очки и гордо прошагала прочь из здания, грозя, что она будет «жаловаться» и «весь мир об этом узнает», и «андроиды тоже имеют права».  
— Самый наикрутейший андроид, который мне встречался, — произнес старший охранник. — Как вы догадались?  
— Запах, — коротко бросил Рико. — Можно надушиться духами, но запах человека не подделаешь.  
— А, ты из этих, — фыркнул мужчина. — Сочувствую.  
— Я привык, — отозвался Рико. — У нее было что-то интересное?  
— Только камера и обычные вещи.  
Рико кивнул. Надо было бы их все отдать на экспертизу, но они не имели права конфисковывать личные вещи. Вполне возможно, это просто андроид, управляемый одержимым странными идеями человеком. Учитывая, что она кричала напоследок.  
На самом деле Рико не был из «этих», что в данном случае означало людей с обостренным обонянием. Но за долгие годы службы он научился «подделывать» свои озарения, чтобы объяснять их людям не из Черно-Белого отряда, которые не знали Рико, и у которых не было причин ему доверять.  
Журналисты продолжали прибывать, а потом закончились, и Рико пошел вместе с другими охранниками в конференц-зал. Ганс не отдал ему каких-то конкретных приказов; сказал стоять близко к сцене и следить, чтобы никто не прикончил Ковальски.  
Рико включил эффект голограммы, чтобы Шкипер не увидел его лица. Когда Ковальски, Шкипер, Фил, Мэйсон, министр здравоохранения, и еще двое незнакомых Рико людей вышли к журналистам, зал начал аплодировать ученому еще раньше, чем он сел и объявил, что отныне при поддержке правительства США сыворотка Ковальски будет срочно поставляться находящимся при смерти пациентам.  
Рико показалось, что Ковальски выглядит бледнее, чем обычно. Или просто уязвимее?.. Хуже всего, что когда он так выглядел, Рико мгновенно хотелось обнять его и… и, к сожалению, не только обнять.  
Он вздрогнул от отвращения к себе. Плевать, что Шкипер думает. Он не может вернуться. Не с такими мыслями. Рико почувствовал, что ему ужасно бы хотелось поменяться головой с кем-то нормальным. Или как-то сбежать. Потому что его голова полна какой-то мерзкой болотной гнили, и это бесит, и он не знает, как ее вычистить, и это просто…  
«Как дела, пёсинька?» — раздался в ухе голос Ганса.  
«Уже лучше, спасибо», — тихо отозвался Рико, поскольку не осмелился сказать: «Я люблю вас», хотя подумал именно это. Еще никто никогда не приходил к нему на помощь так вовремя.  
«Я все еще на инспекции, но скоро, надеюсь, закончу. Что-нибудь интересное случилось?»  
«Я видел гиперреалистичного андроида, который собирался пройти как журналист».  
«Вот оно как, — хихикнул Ганс. — Теоретически сейчас ты — мой гиперреалистичный андроид. Пришли мне на всякий случай имя — ты ведь запомнил его?»  
«Конечно».  
Рико напечатал на экране «Ронда Вардус» и отправил, и хотел было продолжить беседу, как Ганс заявил «мне пора» и отключился. Зато на плечо Рико легла… почти легла…  
— Прапор!  
— Я так и думал, что это ты, — улыбнулся мальчишка. На нем была голубая худи, широкие мешковатые штаны, украшенные кучей разнообразных цепочек и плетеных веревок, лихо завернутая на бок кепка, из под которой торчали кудряшки, и перчатки без пальцев. — Я рад, что ты пришел!  
Рико смутился, а Прапор обнял его, прижавшись к груди.  
— Мы все очень ждем, чтобы ты вернулся, Рико, — торопливо произнес он. — Нам… Мне без тебя одиноко. И Шкипер очень переживает. Если ты все объяснишь, я уверен, Ковальски тебя простит. Ему самому это все не нравится, и мы совсем не хотели, чтобы ты ушел из отряда, никто не хотел, и…  
— Хватит, — так же тихо произнес Рико. — Спасибо. Но, Прапор… я действительно… — Рико заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза. — Я действительно псих. Я боюсь… я боюсь навредить вам. Еще больше. Случайно.  
— Но… — юноша пристально взглянул на него. — Мы хотим тебе помочь! Ковальски наверняка сможет изобрести что-то, что тебя вылечит!..  
— Уже изобрел, — хмуро отрезал Рико. — Амнезию.  
— Хотя бы выслушай его! — воскликнул Прапор. — Ты ведь не можешь вечно жить у Ганса!..  
Рико вздрогнул.  
— С чего ты решил, что я живу у Ганса?!..  
Прапор покраснел.  
— Шкипер сказал… в смысле, он так считает…  
Это была ложь. Рико стало невероятно обидно. Ганс выдал его Шкиперу. Это было так… грустно.  
С другой стороны, наверное, он заслужил это. Ганс не был им доволен. Может, ему вообще не удобно, что Рико живет у него?..  
Почему-то эта мысль только сейчас пришла ему в голову.  
Он назвал его «эгоистом»…  
«Эй, Рико, ну-ка опиши-ка мне этого андроида, — раздался в наушнике голос полковника. — Всё, в деталях. Потому что, видишь ли, мисс Ронда Вардус действительно существует, но она ведет колонку кулинарных рецептов, лайфхаков и прочей ерунды».  
— Погоди минутку, — сказал Рико Прапору и яростно зашипел в микрофон: «Вы сдали меня Шкиперу!!!».  
«Сдал, — безмятежно отозвался Ганс. — Ну и что? Ковальски и без того догадался, что ты у меня, а я, видишь ли, умею работать в команде. Эти двое нужны были мне для презентации сыворотки спокойными и довольными жизнью, а не в панике рыскающие по Нью-Йоркским трущобам в поисках тебя!»  
«Почему для вас это так важно?! Вы обещали!»  
Ганс зарычал ему в ухо, а его слова были такими ядовитыми, что Рико показалось, будто ему в мозг заливают кислоту:  
«Потому что блять я хочу, чтобы Сыворотка Ковальски была у всех людей! Чтобы люди перестали дохнуть от херовых блять неизлечимых болезней!!! Потому что твой комрад, при всех своих недостатках, ебаный гений блять, блять, Рико, его будут помнить, как помнят гребаного Эйнштейна, как ты не понимаешь блять, эта смазливая высокомерная дылда — реально самый важный человек в мире сейчас, ебаная драгоценность, да, ебаный Спаситель блять, и я не желаю, чтобы он был грустным и нервным из-за того, что ревнует блять к тому, что Шкиппи озабочен твоими поисками больше, чем его нервами!!!»  
Рико молчал, раздавленный, фактически уничтоженный его отповедью.  
«Поэтому построй своих психопатических тараканов и прикажи им пялиться на сцену и вокруг, потому что твоя задача, солдат, — охранять жизнь ебаного гения, и мне плевать блять, что ты об этом думаешь, живо засунул свои переживания в задницу, и выполнять!!!»  
Последнее слово он рявкнул так громко, что Рико на автомате выпрямился и отдал честь. Прапор странно взглянул на него.  
Рико осматривал журналистов, операторов, выступающих… Мэйсон что-то отвечал на вопрос мужчины в очках, Ковальски улыбался, снисходительно взирая на зал, Шкипер сидел напряженный; кажется, он сам делал то же, что и Рико — охранял.  
Но на самом деле ничего не было подозрительного. Рико переключил режим шлема, который дал ему Ганс, на сканирование, но в зале не было ни одного дрона, ни невидимого, ни обычного. Вероятно Шкипер после Острова Науки запретил их в принципе.  
Внезапно его руки коснулась мягкая ладошка Прапора.  
— Тебе правда так не нравится, что Шкипер и Ковальски вместе?.. Они, знаешь, мне кажется, всегда были… — он задумался. — Ну, как тебе сказать, они всегда были вместе, в какой-то степени. Его мнение вообще единственное мнение, на которое Ковальски обращал внимание, а Шкипер все время советовался с ним, и ты же помнишь, как ему все время не хватало его, разговоров с ним, когда он по каким-то причинам не был рядом…  
Осознание пронзило голову словно стрела.  
Рико в шоке таращился на сидящих в окружении микрофон Шкипера и Ковальски.  
Он понял, что именно его не устраивало. Он тоже хотел. Быть вместе с ними. Какого черта им можно трахаться друг с другом, а Рико с ними — нельзя?..

Больше на пресс-конференции ничего не произошло. Как только она закончилась, и Прапор убежал к страшим рассказывать о Рико, тот смешался с толпой. Потом с ним связался Ганс и запросил все данные на Ронду, включая список вещей, и Рико пришлось разыскать того охранника, который проводил обыск, и расспросить его. Затем Ганс заявил, что вернется к вечеру, и чтобы Рико потусил где-нибудь без него.  
Совесть не позволила ему забрать свой мотоцикл из Штаба, и теперь Рико жалел об этом, но вскоре сообразил, что можно зайти в автоцентр и сделать вид, что хочешь купить один и попросить покататься. Так он и гонял по улицам, пока не стемнело, а затем с ним связался Ганс и сказал, что скоро будет дома, и чтобы Рико возвращался, или сказал где он, чтобы его подобрать. Рико вернул мотоцикл в автоцентр и высокомерно, подражая Ковальски, сказал, что «подумает», забрал залог и спустился на улицу. Ганс приехал минут через десять и вручил Рико коробочку с такос и стакан колы. Это было крайне вовремя — Рико и не заметил, как жутко проголодался.  
— У тебя был такой голодный вид, что аж издалека заметил, — улыбнулся полковник. — Прости меня, ладно?  
— За что?.. — удивился Рико, пережёвывая острую вкуснятину.  
— Что сдал тебя Шкиппи. Я правда не хотел, чтобы ты об этом узнал. Получается, ты поговорил с ними? Ну и как?  
— Ничего, я понимаю, — вздохнул Рико. Он на самом деле понимал. Понимал, что не смог стать Гансу другом, чтобы он был на одной с ним стороне. — Нет, я ушел, когда конференция закончилась.  
Ганс вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Давай про Ронду выкладывай. Что она андроид — верю, настоящая мисс Ронда пребывала тогда в другом месте, проверил ее аккаунт. Да и в принципе она вообще-то проживает Сиэтле и совершенно не интересуется наукой…  
Рико рассказал. Ганс нахмурился.  
— Что-то в этой истории мне кажется очень странным, но я не могу понять, что. Это был единственный андроид, пытавшийся проникнуть на конференцию?  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Рико, прожевав. — Единственный, кто прошел сквозь сканирующую арку, как будто был человеком, и был замечен мной, сам не знаю, почему. Очень реалистично. Я заставил ее снять очки и, только взглянув в глаза, понял, что они механические. Но, возможно, были такие же, кто обманул охрану, арок-то было несколько. Очень много журналистов.  
Ганс остановился на светофоре и побарабанил пальцами по рулю.  
— Знаешь, что странно?.. Зачем андроиду последнего поколения фотоаппарат?.. Я к тому, что их глаза превосходят современные камеры, по крайней мере, согласно тому, что я сегодня читал. Ну, в смысле, может они и не годятся для съемки луны или звезд, но для обычной репортажной — за глаза, хех.  
Рико пожал плечами.  
— Маскировка? У нее в сумочке был так же набор косметики. И немного наличных денег. И зонтик.  
— Ну, если ты рассказывал, что она была накрашена, то логично… но… — протянул Ганс. — Ну да ладно. Наверное, это реально неважно. Просто сейчас, ну… мало обычных репортеров с камерами. То есть они обычно пользуются теми, что в телефонах, полно телефонов с профессиональными… Только именно фотографы, которым нужны эти долбанные настройки объективов…  
Рико снова пожал плечами. Какое-то время они ехали в молчании. Потом Ганс произнес:  
— Все-таки злишься?..  
Врать не было смысла.  
— Не злюсь. Просто… немного грустно. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы мне доверяли.  
Ганс аж повернулся к Рико:  
— Но с какой стати? Извини, но вчера ты чуть не впал в берсерк-мод!  
Рико вжал голову в плечи и отвернулся.  
Ганс был прав. Но обиднее от этого не становилось.  
***

— Ну вот, Рико опять сбежал к рыжему! — вздохнул Ковальски, пристегивая ремень. — А кто-то, — он посмотрел на втыкающего в интернет Прапора на заднем сидении, — опять его упустил. Ты ведь мог просто написать нам, мы бы пришли к тебе, окружили бы его и не дали ему уйти!  
— Прости еще раз, Ковальски, — безмятежно отозвался Прапор. — Не все такие умные, как ты!  
«Ишь ты, как льстить научился!» — с восхищением подумал Шкипер, косясь на невероятно довольного похвалой ученого. Вот ведь странно. Все им восхищаются, а ему словно бы все мало.  
Шкиперу пришлось, к примеру, отбиваться от подкарауливавших у входа неаккредитованных журналистов. И родственников пациентов. И вообще, кажется, им придется нанять еще людей для охраны Ковальски.  
А уж как ему строили глазки все журналистки женского пола! И, кстати, некоторые и мужского! Куча людей желали познакомиться с ним и пожать ему руку — что, кстати, Шкипер напрочь запретил, после того, как Ганс рассказал ему о своем покушении.  
Это, кстати, немного беспокоило Шкипера — не покушение, а то, насколько Ковальски падок на лесть. Именно в этой области у Шкипера не было ну вообще никаких талантов, зато Ковальски постоянно окружали подхалимы и подхалимки, и это… немного тревожило.  
Зато Прапорский модельный аккаунт весьма прирос поклонниками после того, как Ковальски сказал: «Вот мой младший братик».  
А сам Шкипер безумно радовался, когда читал настоящие благодарности от тех, кого вылечила сыворотка.  
Это было то самое… это оказалось самое приятное. Даже приятнее, чем слава, и тот факт, что вряд ли правительство теперь посмеет называть их «террористами» и следить за ними.

[У меня нет телефона Спасителя, можешь сказать ему, чтобы он прислал Рико свое признание?] — Шкипер получил это сообщение от Ганса, когда они вернулись в Штаб-Квартиру и сели ужинать.  
Лицо Ковальски приобрело странное, очень смущенное выражение, когда Шкипер попросил его об этом.  
— Хм, мм, да, пожалуй, сейчас это выглядит довольно нелепо, но… — он достал из внутреннего кармана сложенные листы бумаги. — Но почему-то мне показалось, что я должен написать его. От руки. Я сам не знаю, почему, Шкип, видимо, слишком рано встал.  
Шкипер взял листы и зачарованно уставился на неровный и весьма небрежный почерк Ковальски.  
— Ничего страшного, наверное… ты же можешь это перепечатать? Или сфоткать?  
— Рико сейчас с Гансом? — неожиданно спросил Прапор, которого Шкипер после некоторых раздумий посвятил коротко в то, как Ковальски обманул Рико. После этой всей ситуации ему просто хотелось… чтобы у них не было никаких тайн. Хватит. Ковальски с Рико уже насекретничались.  
— Ну да, раз Модник просит… — протянул ученый.  
— Просто волнуюсь за него.  
— Мы все волнуемся за Рико, Прапор, но что ты предлагаешь? Он сам сбежал к рыжему и не хочет возвращаться. Может, и вправду признание ему поможет! — Шкипер сам не очень в это верил. Поможет Рико, если они все вместе лично встретятся и обсудят все.  
— Нет, я волнуюсь за Ганса, — безмятежно отозвался Прапор. Шкипер поперхнулся супом. — Вдруг Рико как-то плохо отреагирует на признание?.. Он все-таки намного сильнее Ганса!  
— Модник сам должен был подумать об этом! — отрезал Шкипер. Ковальски ухмыльнулся.  
— Вот не говори, что тебе понравится, если Рико убьет Ганса, Шкипер.  
— Не понравится, но лишь потому, что это сделает Рико, — фыркнул командир.  
— Мне кажется, он очень одинок, — неожиданно произнес Прапор. — Поэтому и согласился приютить Рико.  
Теперь уже и Ковальски, и Шкипер на него таращились.  
— Откуда такая любовь к рыжим?..  
— Не любовь, а просто сочувствие, — пожал плечами юноша. — Мне кажется, Ганс вообще не видит в людях ничего хорошего. Только плохое. Я имею в виду, он специально закрывает глаза на любые проявления доброты и заботы, или даже может действительно не видит их, а это лишь значит, что сам он был лишен этого в детстве, и теперь просто не может распознать.  
Ковальски покачал головой:  
— Из какой психологической книжки ты это выцепил, Прапор?  
— Просто наблюдение, Ковальски, — невинно отозвался юноша.  
Шкипер вздохнул, забрал листы у ученого, сфотографировал их и переслал Гансу формулировкой: [Прочти сам, а потом реши, передавать Рико или нет. Ковальски, видишь ли, не хочет, чтобы тебя постигла его участь, хотя я, в общем-то, не против]  
[Это какая участь? Стать твоим любовником? Спасибо, обойдусь] — тут же пришел ответ. Шкипер скрипнул зубами. Ковальски накрыл его руку своей и улыбнулся.  
— Ну-ну, мой командир. Не злись на него. Модника не переделаешь.  
— Меня, видимо, тоже, — вздохнул Шкипер, которому сейчас ужасно хотелось оказаться рядом с Гансом и его придушить.  
***

 

После ужина Ганс залез на диван с ногами и пригласил Рико присоединиться. Внимательно взглянул на него и с важностью произнес:  
— Слушай меня внимательно, Рико. Психопат похож на человека, несущего на плечах огромный кожаный мешок с говном. Мешок тяжелый, говно воняет, человек чувствует, что что-то не так, злится, зачастую пиздит всех встреченных на пути людей, думая, что воняют они, при этом, когда он делает это, то скидывает свой мешок на землю, и потому ему нравится пиздить других людей — вони становится меньше, а телу легче, но затем психопат снова подбирает свой мешок и тащит его дальше.  
Рико смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Такого он еще никогда не слышал.  
— Но почему этот человек просто не посмотрит, что в мешке?  
— В мешке дерьмо. Полный мешок старого содержимого выгребной ямы. Психопат это прекрасно знает, просто от злости делает вид, что забывает, к тому же многие встречные люди действительно имеют при себе свои мешки или пару-тройку навозных бомб.  
— Но если психопат знает, что в мешке дерьмо, почему же он не бросит его?  
— Хороший мальчик! — Ганс протянул руку и погладил Рико по голове. Тот вопросительно уставился на него. Ганс убрал руку и ехидно исподлобья одарил Рико лукавым взглядом: — А ты сам как думаешь, почему, Рико? Почему бы нашему психопату не бросить свой мешок с говном?  
Рико задумался.  
— Может, потому что он боится?  
Ганс удивленно хмыкнул  
— Боится дерьма? Копрофобия?.. Нет, нет, Рико, это обычный человек, без редких фобий, он относится к дерьму так же, как все люди.  
— Некоторые люди едят дерьмо, — возразил Рико.  
— Без крайностей. Вот ты как относишься к дерьму? Не боишься, но и специально обмазываться не станешь, верно?  
Рико удивленно кивнул. Сам бы он до такой формулировки не додумался, но она была вполне верной.  
— Тогда почему бы психопату не бросить свой мешок с дерьмом? Почему он тащит и тащит его за собой, мешок тяжелый, дерьма в нем много, как бы плотно он мешок не завязывал, вонь все равно просачивается, и все вокруг бесит.  
— Я не знаю! — Рико смутился под его ехидным сияющим взглядом как никогда раньше. Он не любил, когда ему задавали вопросы, да еще и с таким ехидным лицом, но он к тому же чувствовал, что этот разговор важен, нелогичность поведения придуманного Гансом человека его раздражала, просто бесила, хотелось встретить его и наорать, отобрать мешок с дерьмом, показать ему содержимое и выкинуть его нахрен.  
— Не парься, это не экзамен. Что, если я скажу тебе, что однажды этот человек уронил в сортир золотое кольцо с бриллиантом? Эта драгоценность — все, что у него было, но в тот день он спешил, сортир был общественный, и наш герой решил стащить контейнер с фекалиями и отфильтровать его содержимое, как только будет свободная минутка. Разумеется, — Ганс опять ехидно посмотрел на Рико, — эта работа не вызывала у него особого энтузиазма. Никто не любит ковыряться в дерьме. Догадываешься теперь, что было дальше?  
Рико помотал головой. Он был совершенно заворожен этой историей и не хотел портить ее своими предположениями. И заворожен этим человеком. Кажется, он будет заворожен им навсегда.  
— Наш герой все время говорил себе: «Я верну свою драгоценность завтра. Сегодня у меня еще важные дела. Мне надо поработать, сходить в гости и подстричься, не могу же я перед этим ковыряться в дерьме!». Поскольку кольцо было для него бесценно, он не мог оставить мешок дома и так и остался жить с мешком тухнущего дерьма за плечами, внутри которого плавало его драгоценное кольцо, и которому он всегда говорил «не сегодня», потому что противное это дело — ковыряться в дерьме!  
Ганс скорчил уморительную физиономию и развел руки в стороны. Сегодня он был в широком темном свитере с длинными рукавами и просторных спортивных штанах. Странно, что у него вся домашняя одежда была как будто ему слегка велика, впрочем, на нем все смотрелось красиво.  
— Ты чего застыл, Рико? Понял наконец?  
Рико помотал головой.  
— Вы очень красивый.  
Ганс удивленно уставился на него.  
— Спасибо. Я не устаю поражаться, как ты ловко и в то же время приятно для меня уходишь от попыток подумать о своих проблемах. Знаешь, Рико, вот победил бы ты себя, из тебя бы вышел не только превосходный убийца, но и отличный стратег!  
Ганс вздохнул.  
— Ярость психопатов, милый, связана с тем, что они боятся разобраться со своими проблемами, потому что это неприятная процедура, и так привыкли к такому статусу, что не осознают, что носят за собой мешок с дерьмом, в котором лежит их главная драгоценность. Возможно, тот человек не сразу отложил на потом инспекцию своего мешка, возможно, ему помешали это сделать внешние обстоятельства. Может, его все время отвлекали другие люди, не давали ему свободного места и времени, и все такое. Но вот сейчас, Рико, у тебя оно есть. Это на самом деле твое самое важное дело!  
Рико притянул его к себе за рукав и обнял.  
— Простите.  
Ганс прижался к нему как обычно, а затем печально произнес:  
— Страх — это плата за мир без скуки, Рико. Психопаты скучают не потому, что им неинтересен мир или люди. Мир всегда интересен. Всё всегда интересно. Психопаты скучают, потому что у них есть одно-единственное дело, которое им необходимо совершить, но они не хотят или боятся, или, может быть, даже попросту забыли, что это за дело… но их сознание не забыло. Оно помнит. И поэтому им скучно и не хочется выполнять остальные действия… поскольку пока они не выполнят главного, они не смогут получать удовольствие ни от чего.  
— А откуда вы знаете? — спросил Рико, впервые… впервые, можно сказать, по-настоящему заинтересовавшись его словами. «Мир без скуки» — это звучало ужасно соблазнительно.  
Ганс долго молчал. Наконец он произнес:  
— Потому что мне бывает тоже невыносимо скучно. И ужасно хочется кого-нибудь убить. Но проблема в том, что я не знаю, какое у меня дело. Я имею в виду, я не знаю, почему я ненавижу себя. Не помню. Пытался много раз вспомнить, найти какие-то причины, в смысле, что я настолько себе не смог простить, что возненавидел себя, но не могу. Не помню. Не помню, когда и как это случилось. И не потому, что я бухаю. Это что-то из детства, или, по крайней мере, из юности. Я имею в виду, я не понимаю, почему у меня атрофия воли. Почему не могу ничего делать для себя и почему только на пике адреналина чувствую себя живым. Может быть, если я вспомню это, то я смогу… жить как я, а не как полковник Ганс Дитрих фон Манк, понимаешь?..  
Рико озадаченно покачал головой, касаясь губами его головы. Вот странно. Ганс на этот раз не пил за ужином, а грустный стал, как будто бы наоборот.  
— Я хочу жить как человек, Рико, — тихо произнес Ганс, обнимая его. — Свободный от званий и необходимостей быть кем-то, кто ему совершенно не нравится.


	59. «Чист, как слеза» ХIV: Неудачи

— У меня для тебя есть подарок, Рико. Уж не знаю, насколько полезный, но надеюсь. Но для этого мне придется тебя связать… — Ганс отвел взгляд. — Не хочу, на самом деле. Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя беспомощным, но и помереть от твоего берсерк-мода тоже не хочу. Знаешь что, давай, я приглашу в гости няшку-милашку? Напишу ему, чтобы приехал сюда через два часа, если я нарушу слово и не открою ему, он будет знать, где ты, и позовет Шкиппи на штурм… Хотя я могу открыть и… блять, Рико, не знаю, как можно связать человека, чтобы он при этом не чувствовал себя беспомощным!..  
— Вы можете просто пообещать мне, — Рико взял его руки в свои. — Я вам верю.  
Ганс в отчаянии посмотрел на него.  
— Вот и зря. Я не тот человек, которому можно верить.  
— Я вам верю, — произнес Рико. — Верю, что вы хотите как лучше. Но… но мне страшно.  
Ганс с интересом склонил голову, облизнул губы и наконец произнес:  
— А чего именно ты боишься, лапочка?  
Рико хмыкнул. Слова, которыми называл его Ганс, были настолько нелепыми для всех, кто хоть раз в жизни видел Рико, насколько и отчего-то невероятно приятными для него лично.  
— Боюсь думать. Вспоминать.  
Ганс вывернул руки из его рук и накрыл их, нежно поглаживая по запястьям.  
— Но вот скажи, что такого страшного в мыслях? Серьезно, ты сейчас находишься в одной из наиболее безопасных квартир Нью-Йорка. Я, ее владелец, от тебя лично хочу исключительно тепла и любви, следовательно, твоя смерть не в моих интересах. То есть тебе абсолютно ничего сейчас не угрожает, ты даже подавиться не можешь, потому что мы уже поели. Так ну что самое страшное, что может случиться с тобой от мыслей?  
— Я могу сойти с ума, — тихо произнес Рико. — Боюсь сойти с ума. Потерять себя. Навредить вам. Не вернуться.  
— Вот как, — после паузы произнес Ганс. — Ну тогда ладно. Наверное, я все-таки не прав. Просто мне так хочется, чтобы ты был храбрым, Рико. Чтобы ты верил в себя. Верил, что даже если сойдешь с ума, то сможешь на него вернуться!  
Рико удивленно на него уставился.  
— А разве так бывает? Никогда не слышал, чтобы пациентов дурки выпускали!  
— Бывает-бывает, — Ганс убрал руки и сел напротив Рико по-турецки. — Шизофреники, например, сходят с ума циклично, в зависимости от времени года. Но ты не шизофреник, Рико. И твой берсерк-мод, он же никогда не длится долго? Ты выдыхаешься, отрубаешься и приходишь в себя, не так ли?  
— Ну да. Но…  
— На самом деле, Рико, твое текущее состояние — это сумасшествие, — заявил полковник. — Нормальные люди не боятся мыслей. Я, например, могу спланировать сейчас убийство госпожи президента, или даже представить себе его в деталях, ну или… — Ганс задумался. — Нет, плохой пример. Ну смотри. Я могу представить, что со мной происходит что-то очень плохое. Например, мои подчиненные, презрев законы субординации и последующие санкции, решили схватить меня и прикончить. И я могу представить очень детально, как им это удастся, их много, я один, я абсолютно точно не справлюсь, и всё, меня хватают, связывают, бьют по голове и…  
— Хватит! — рявкнул Рико, сгребая Ганса в охапку и обнимая его. — Прекратите говорить всякие гадости!  
Ганс поднял на него удивленное лицо:  
— Невероятно. Твои способности к сопереживанию изумительны. Я вообще думал, что они у тебя должны отсутствовать, но... но смотри, Рико, это же просто слова. На самом деле я сижу здесь с тобой, на диване, который, вне всякого сомнения, должен быть невероятно счастлив сейчас, поскольку является предметом мебели и не имеет ушей, которые могли бы увянуть, слушая всё, что мы с тобой тут за эти дни наговорили.  
— Все равно это неприятно, — Рико погладил его по спине. — Представлять такое. Не хочу, чтобы с вами что-то когда-либо случилось!  
Ганс коснулся его груди.  
— Но Рико, все мы рано или поздно умрем. И… — его голос дрогнул. — И я тоже. Когда-нибудь. Люди стараются об этом не думать, но… но это неизбежно. Нет бессмертных на этой земле, понимаешь?..  
— Вот я и не хочу об этом думать! — буркнул Рико, глядя на Ганса. Его. Его Огонёчек. Никогда не должен погаснуть.  
— А по-моему, думать о своей смерти — полезно, — заявил Ганс, потираясь головой о его грудь и лаская пальцами руки. — Это очень раскрепощает. Делает нас храбрыми. Если думать с той точки зрения, что ничего страшнее смерти с нами случиться не может. Сразу можно знакомиться с любыми людьми, решаться на осуществление своих мечт, добиваться своих целей, не беспокоясь о том, что о тебе подумают другие, и как они на это отреагируют… Поскольку это всё не идет ни в какое сравнение со смертью.  
— Но безумие…  
— А почему ты решил, что тебе не понравится быть безумным? — возразил Ганс. — Ты говоришь — потерять себя. А откуда ты знаешь, если не пробовал? Может, не потерять себя, а обрести себя! Ведь, насколько я понимаю, тебе не слишком нравится твое теперешнее состояние. Так почему бы не попробовать?  
— Знаете, мне очень нравится слушать то, что вы говорите. Кроме предполагаемой вашей смерти, — тихо произнес Рико. — Но я все равно… совершенно не могу… я хочу помнить вас. И не хочу причинить вам вред. И не хочу сойти с ума и окончить свои дни в дурдоме.  
Ганс вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, песинька. Я больше не буду. А кстати, как ты относишься к фокусам? Классические концерты достали меня еще в детстве, а вот посмотреть на всякие трюки я люблю. Да и созерцание пресс-конференций Ковальски со всеми этими возведенными в десятую степень учеными рылами мне, мягко говоря, набило оскомину. Возможно, клоуны иного рода позволят мне избавиться от этого настроения. Через пару недель будет шоу, куча каких-то знаменитостей. Пойдешь со мной?  
Рико удивился, но кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Мне тоже интересно.

Прошло три дня. Ганс возвращался со службы, они с Рико ехали ужинать куда-нибудь или ели дома, а потом просто болтали. Полковник больше не упоминал о смерти и безумии, зато рассказывал Рико служебные байки, а Рико, к своему удивлению, сумел припомнить довольно много своих, спецназовских, миссий, и даже более-менее внятно их рассказать.  
Иногда они смотрели кино, правда, Ганс в основном либо обнимал и гладил Рико, либо комментировал фильм настолько густо, что Рико мало что запоминал из просмотренного. Особенно когда Ганс залез под одеяло и отсосал ему, это было, во-первых, изумительно приятно, во-вторых, совершенно для него безопасно, поскольку Рико закрыл глаза, да и под одеялом его было не видно. Словом, никаких шансов, что Рико, глядя на красивого и изящного Ганса, захочет его до смерти оттрахать.  
Трахал он его искусственным членом, каждый вечер; Ганс ворчал, но в объятьях Рико засыпал довольный, а сам Рико тоже научился спать вместе с ним, а не судорожно ждать, когда полковник с утра уйдет на службу.  
Еще от Шкипера пришло: [Возвращайся, когда считаешь нужным. Мы по тебе, конечно, скучаем, но как-нибудь потерпим].  
А Прапор просто слал ему хронику того, что у них происходит, не требуя ответа.  
И только Ковальски молчал, но все равно Рико чувствовал себя лучше.  
На самом деле… он был очень рад за Ковальски. Хотя и завидовал ему слегка. Вот у Рико не было мечты всей жизни, поэтому она не могла исполниться. А Ковальски всю жизнь — ну, почти всю жизнь — страдал от того, что он не «профессиональный» ученый, а «любитель». Что ни один журнал не примет ни одну его статью, потому что у него нет ученой степени. Хотя не то, чтобы он стремился писать статьи. На памяти Рико он и мануала нормального к своим изобретениям ни разу не написал, поручая это дело Прапору. Но все равно парился, что половина его изобретений не удалась, а вторую мгновенно засекречивает правительство.  
Рико только сейчас начал понимать, почему Ковальски что-то вообще изобретал. Он хотел, чтобы его любил весь мир, и не мог сделать это иначе. Он всем, включая Шкипера, пытался понравиться с помощью своих изобретений, поскольку это было то уникальное, что отличало его от прочих людей. Может быть, начиная со Шкипера.  
Чем больше Рико думал об этом, тем хуже ему становилось. Сейчас ему казалось, что он помешался тогда, когда захотел убить Ковальски. Как он мог?! Как он мог убить своего несчастного, никогда не сдающегося, всегда готового придти на помощь друга, только потому… Как он мог вообще считать, что у него нет души?!..  
— Ты в порядке, пёсинька? — голос Ганса привел Рико в себя. После истории с пресс-конференцией Рико просто не стал вынимать наушник, а Ганс обладал изумительным чувством времени.  
— Нет, — произнес Рико, и его голос странно прозвучал в пустой квартире. — Кажется, я… это называется — «раскаиваюсь».  
— Вот бля, нашел время! — Рико осознал, что голос полковника звучит как-то странно. — Слушай, ты можешь пораскаиваться потом? А сейчас закаяться обратно и приехать ко мне? В смысле, забрать меня? Ключи от моей второй машины лежат в среднем ящике серого шкафа, найдешь ее на стоянке по звуку, ладно? И… и, Рико, возьми всё, что у тебя есть полезного из рюкзака.  
— Что-то случилось?.. — Рико отчего-то стало страшно. Раньше он не думал, что с Гансом может что-то случиться на работе.  
Он похолодел.  
Ганс работает в ООН. Он сотрудник безопасности.  
И Рико не думал, что с ним может что-то случиться на работе!  
Уходя из штаба Черно-Белого отряда Рико забрал свой лазерный пистолет, армейский телефон, немного взрывчатки — просто на всякий случай, и огнемет. Всем этим он похвастался полковнику. Ганс повертел в руках пистолет, сказал, что лучше бы Рико спиздил что-нибудь полезное из изобретений Ковальски, но, увидев лицо Рико, быстро сказал, что пошутил, и оставил остальной арсенал без комментариев.  
— Пока ничего не случилось, милый, — тихо произнес Ганс. — Просто я хочу, чтобы ты забрал меня через час. Считай это капризом. Или приказом. Хочу, чтобы мой любовник заехал за мной после работы. А то, можешь представить, со мной такое никогда не происходило.  
— Ваш любовник, — повторил Рико. — Заехал за вами после работы. И не забыл прихватить огнемет.  
— У меня свои представления о свидании! — отрезал Ганс. — Раскаяние явно не пошло тебе на пользу, схуяли ты вообще…  
— Я приеду! — выпалил Рико. — Уже выхожу!  
— Ла-адно!.. — издевательски протянул Ганс и отключился.  
Рико вскочил из-за стола и принялся собираться. Этим утром Ганс пытался приобщить его к работе: авторизировал на своем компьютере и выдал всю информацию по Блоухолу, чтобы Рико ее изучил, но от этого Рико только начал вспоминать все события, случившиеся с их последней встречи на лайнере. Поэтому он был рад отвлечься.  
Вторая машина у Ганса была служебная, что удивило Рико. Логичнее было бы ездить на служебном авто на службу, но полковник катался туда на своем фиолетово-бело-оранжевом феррари, который невозможно было забыть, если видел хоть раз. Тем не менее, Рико прошел авторизацию по одному лишь ключу, хотя обычно для военных систем безопасности требуется также служебный телефон.  
Ганс прислал ему точные координаты, где его нужно было ждать. Рико приехал пораньше, но кружил возле штаб-квартиры ООН на почтительном расстоянии, пока от полковника не пришло [сейчас]. Уже подъезжая, Рико видел, что Ганс стоит на улице совершенно один. Мимо проходили люди, но никто вроде за ним не гнался, и вообще ничего не происходило. Ганс издали тоже заметил Рико и запрыгнул на пассажирское сиденье фактически когда тот еще не успел толком остановиться.  
— Поехали быстрее куда-нибудь, давай! — как-то вяло и одновременно нервно пробормотал полковник и тупо уставился вперед. Золотые глаза широко раскрыты, а пальцы, сложенные на коленях, сжаты до белизны в костяшках.  
— Давай, Риконька, двигай, двигай куда-нибудь подальше, не знаю, на какую-нибудь стоянку, похуй куда, блять!.. — тот же странный голос.  
— И не говори со мной сейчас! — пересек Ганс не успевшие оформиться расспросы.  
По дороге он молчал, пока Рико не заехал на подземную парковку одного из торговых центров.  
— Подальше, вот туда, — Ганс указал самый дальний и пустой угол, а когда Рико там остановился, Ганс забрался к нему на колени и, глядя совершенно безумными глазами, произнес:  
— Трахни меня немедленно, хоть пальцами, хоть как, боже, Рико, это приказ, быстро, сейчас!..  
Его трясло, как от наркоты. Рико открыл было рот, но Ганс положил пальцы на его губы.  
— Молча, пожалуйста!  
Пришлось исполнять приказ, причем на этот раз Ганс вообще практически не открывал глаза, лишь жадно подавался навстречу его рукам и языку. Кончив, он прижался к груди Рико, и тот заметил, что его уже не так сильно трясет.  
— Спасибо, — тихо произнёс Ганс, потираясь головой о его грудь. Потом хихикнул. — Странная просьба, да? Но ты не поверишь, что я только что сделал. Я… я не знаю, вроде все сделал чисто, а все равно боялся, что на мне уже висит какой-нибудь минидрон-убийца и все такое… — он погладил Рико по руке, и тот увидел, что его пальцы снова начинают подрагивать. — Бля, вот удивительно, я ведь, скажем так, не первый раз таким занимаюсь, но именно сегодня мне было пиздец как страшно… Может, я стал ценить свою жизнь? — он снова хихикнул. — Обними меня. А потом поедем есть. Или пить. Я, наверное, сперва буду только пить.  
Рико послушно обнял его и прижался губами к волосам. Это было его самое любимое прикосновение. Он засыпал последнее время именно так, обнимая Ганса.  
— А почему ты не спрашиваешь, что же я такого сделал? — с легкой обидой, от которой Рико почему-то стало смешно, спросил Ганс через пару минут.  
— Мне все равно, даже если вы убили всех членов ассамблеи, — произнес Рико, гладя его по спине. Ганс отстранился и с ухмылкой наконец-то нормальным взглядом посмотрел Рико в глаза.  
— Вау. Ты крайне переоцениваешь мои способности, — он рассмеялся уже не слишком истерически. — Нет, пёсинька, нет. Я просто спер все данные на Одноглазого. Международные данные, понимаешь? Он точно что-то замышляет. Но моих аналитических способностей не хватает понять, что именно. Может, пойму сегодня вечером. О господи, я хочу еще! — с этими словами Ганс впился в губы Рико требовательным поцелуем.  
Рико вдруг вспомнил, что его коллеги — не Шкипер и Ковальски, а другие спецназовцы — часто тоже так вели себя после миссий. Не в смысле, что требовали от Рико секса, а просто находились в чрезвычайно возбуждённом состоянии, и тоже шли по борделям и барам. Рико никогда не мог понять, зачем; он не чувствовал ничего после любых операций, ну сделали и сделали, выжили и молодцы. А вот другие люди…  
Нормальные люди…  
Ганс стонал ему в рот, обхватив шею руками и насаживаясь на его пальцы. Другой рукой Рико сжал его член и вскоре довел до разрядки. Стонущий, разгоряченный, полуголый Ганс внезапно вызвал…  
Рико прижал его к себе сбоку, так, чтобы не коснуться своего пениса.  
Нельзя. Нельзя трахать Огонёчек. Даже если он этого хочет. Даже если Рико этого хочет…  
— Поехали, — Ганс поднял на Рико сонный и слегка томный взгляд. Взмахнул ресницами и облизнулся. — Вот теперь я даже жрать захотел.

В этот вечер Рико впервые задумался, что… Рико впервые задумался о том, насколько он отличается от нормальных людей. Но когда он сказал это Гансу, тот хохотал так, что вынужден был слезть со стула и упасть на кровать, чтобы как следует на ней покататься. Рико показалось, что он сделал это специально, и не от полноты чувств, а для демонстрации.  
— В том то и дело, Рико, ты такой же человек, как и все. Да, ты отличаешься, ну, в смысле, как сказать… я имею в виду, твой характер и все такое сильно ушли от нормы, но ты все равно базовая сборка, так сказать. Представь себе четырех обучаемых андроидов, которых раздали Ковальски и трем менеджерам про продажам нижнего белья, и сказали обучить их всему, что они знают. Результат будет таков: мы получим примерно трех бесполезных андроидов и одного полезного настолько, что его придется ликвидировать. Мать-природа не расщедрилась для тебя одного на кастомный дизайн. У тебя такие же мозги, как у всех людей, и такие же внутренности. И когда я говорю «мозги», я имею в виду мыслительные способности, бинарную логику и все такое. Поэтому ни один психопат не является безнадежным случаем, да и вообще ни один больной на голову человек. Просто привести их в порядок намного сложнее, даже сыворотка Ковальски не справляется… — Ганс внезапно замолчал, по-прежнему лежа на диване и глядя на Рико. — Слушай, наверное, надо сказать это Ковальски!  
— Что сказать?  
— Что у психически больных людей могут возникнуть рецидивы, так как их нейронные схемы все равно нарушены.  
— Нейронные схемы?..  
Ганс поднялся и сел, поднял руку, включил голографический экран, перевел его в трехмерный режим и показал Рико проекцию человеческого мозга.  
— Смотри, когда мы думаем, мы делаем это с помощью электрических сигналов. Одна мысль, — он ткнул пальцем куда-то в середину мозга, и на кончике ногтя вспыхнула золотая искорка. От нее медленно разбежались в разные стороны другие искорки, которые, в свою очередь, тоже разбежались в разные стороны. — Рико подошел поближе. — Смотри, то, как мы мыслим, это, собственно, вопрос, как именно и куда разбегаются эти импульсы. Хм, вообще, наверное, твой Ковальски объяснил бы лучше…  
— Не объяснил бы, — твердо сказал Рико. — Ковальски полагает хорошей речь, состоящую из 95% слов, которые не понимает никто, кроме него.  
Ганс усмехнулся.  
— Да не, вроде уже научился балаболить на уровне простых смертных, разве ты не слушал его выступления?  
Рико покачал головой.  
— Ладно, неважно. Смотри, эти импульсы, они разбегаются у людей по-разному, в зависимости от их жизненного опыта. К примеру, если я скажу слово «женщина», люди, говорящие со мной на одном языке, представят достаточно одинаковый образ. То есть их импульсы задвигаются примерно похоже, по крайней мере, все они более-менее справятся с задачей представить человека с вагиной. Но это только один импульс. А от мысли, как видишь, их зарождается гораздо больше. Кто-то от этого слова заулыбается, представив молодую обнаженную красотку. Кто-то расстроится, поскольку его знакомая красотка отказалась перед ним обнажаться и заявила, что боится сломать ему член и поэтому… так, ладно, что-то меня куда-то не туда унесло. В общем, другой человек представит свою мать, причем кого-то эти мысли расстроят, а кого-то порадуют, юная девушка представит своего кумира, на которую она хочет быть похожей, когда вырастет, старушка вспомнит молодость… В общем, ты примерно понял, да? А теперь представь, что я сказал слово «женщина» человеку, который нихрена не знает моего языка. И на его языке это слово созвучно с оскорблением. У него в голове импульсы вообще пойдут в другую степь. Если он трус, он сделает каменное лицо и затаит обиду, пообещав отомстить мне при случае; если он счастлив и силен, то просто скажет «сам такой» и забудет, поскольку ему плевать, что я о нем думаю; если он задира, вроде нашего Шкиппи, то мне предстоит долгая словесная перепалка, возможно, плавно переходящая в мордобой… Но что самое забавное, все эти люди совершенно неверно отреагируют на мое слово, поскольку попросту не поймут, что оно означает. Так и люди, у которых, как говорится, «не всё в порядке с головой», они просто наслушались неправильных определений общечеловеческих явлений.  
Ганс пристально взглянул на Рико:  
— Нихуя не понимаешь, да?  
Рико покачал головой:  
— Простите.  
— Да что уж тут прощать. Ну смотри, Рико, ты любишь огонь, правильно?  
— Да! — Рико согласно закивал.  
— А почему? — Ганс неожиданно стал предельно серьезен. — Ты ведь человек, прошедший войну! И не одну, насколько я знаю. Ты видел, как огонь уничтожает здания, корабли, целые города, людей… и тем не менее, ты любишь огонь. Почему?  
Рико непонимающе на него уставился:  
— Именно поэтому. Огонь уничтожает здания, корабли, города и людей. И он красивый.  
Ганс поморгал.  
— Хорошо, а почему ты считаешь, что это хорошо — уничтожать здания, корабли, города и людей?  
— Потому что тогда они прекратят существовать, — ответил Рико, чувствуя себя как-то странно.  
— Но почему это хорошо? — нахмурился Ганс — Ну или ладно, почему именно в огне? Или, скажем так, если бы огонь ничего не уничтожал, а просто горел, тебе бы он нравился?  
Рико задумался:  
— Так не бывает. Огонь не может не сжигать что-то. Когда нечего будет сжигать, не будет и огня. Огонь существует, только пока ему есть, что жечь. Все вещи, что горят, необходимы, чтобы огонь продолжал существовать.  
— Значит, ты уже всё в своей жизни сжег, не так ли? Поэтому твой внутренний огонь погас, и ты греешься возле моего?  
Слова Ганса были как удар. Рико словно бы отлетел в глубину своего черепа и своих мыслей.  
Он сжег все, и поэтому у него больше нет огня?!..  
Но…   
Но!..  
— Эй, пёсинька, ты чего?!.. — Встревоженное лицо Ганса оказалось совсем рядом, его руки легли на голову Рико, который уткнулся в его грудь. Ганс гладил его волосы и спину, и нежно целовал его голову. — Господи, Рико, прости меня, не плачь, бля, я думал, ты в берсерк-мод впадешь, а ты плачешь, ну малыш, ну пожалуйста, успокойся, прости меня, Риконька, я больше не буду, господи, всё, я больше не буду тебя мучить!..  
Рико сам не понимал, откуда взялись слезы. Да еще и в таком количестве. Он вообще не плакал обычно… никогда…  
Никогда?..  
— Брось, пёсинька, ты же подрывник! — воскликнул Ганс. — Хочешь, свожу тебя на подземный полигон, взорвем что-нибудь, или хоть из огнемета своего постреляешь, ну милый, неужели ты не найдешь ничего, чтобы тебе поджечь?..  
«Ты, — подумал Рико. — Ты внешний огонь. Пока ты дышишь и говоришь со мной, я могу жить, могу даже функционировать, могу не думать и не боятся. Но внутри моей головы одна сплошная густая чернота».  
— А поиграйте мне еще, — хрипло произнёс он, с трудом сдержав непрошеные слезы. — Пожалуйста.


	60. «Чист, как слеза» ХV: Струп

От Рико было ни слова, и Ковальски нервничал больше, чем ожидал. Как он отреагирует на признание? Станет ли он после него в порядке, или нет?.. Почему он ничего никому не пишет?.. И не отвечает на звонки и сообщения.  
Ковальски маялся два дня, пока не сообразил, что можно просто позвонить Гансу и спросить. Почему-то это элементарное решение не пришло ему в голову. Видимо, слишком наслушался Шкипера.  
— Я ему не сказал, — коротко ответило голографическое изображение Ганса.  
— Но почему?! — возмутился Ковальски. — Сам же просил меня!..  
— Просил, да, — сухо кивнул мужчина. — Но нельзя так сразу обрушивать на него эту информацию. Я подготавливаю его к ней постепенно.  
— С каких это пор ты заделался практикующим психиатром? — фыркнул Ковальски, хотя в глубине души подумал, что Ганс, возможно, прав в этом случае.  
— Я предлагал Рико сходить к настоящему, — он пожал плечами. — Рико сказал, что не хочет, и что будет врать. Так что вот, получаю новую квалификацию. А как у вас дела?  
— Да все нормально, вот, пытаюсь уговорить Шкипера сходить в гости к Джулиану, — автоматически ответил Ковальски и ощутил странное чувство, будто он не подчинился приказу. Хотя, конечно, Шкипер никогда не приказывал им относиться к Гансу так же, как он сам.  
Просто…  
Просто…  
На самом деле, Ковальски не мог уже понять, почему Шкипер упорно продолжает его ненавидеть. Это было в какой-то степени даже абсурдно. То есть Ковальски словно бы чувствовал общую несправедливость ситуации.  
Ганс сделал возможным принятие и признание Сыворотки Ковальски.  
Ганс подарил ему диплом, случайно, скорей всего, угадав его тайную заветную мечту о проклятой бумажке.  
Ганс, по сути дела, спас переговоры с правительством.  
И Ганс "забрал" Рико.  
Ковальски чувствовал, что это все равно лучше, чем если бы Рико бродил по городу в одиночестве.  
Но Шкипер не разделял его чувств.  
Интересно, он бы возмущался, если бы Ковальски, к примеру, свалил от него к Джулиану, обидевшись?..  
На самом деле Ковальски уже раздражала эта ситуация. Рико чуть его не убил, а теперь он, видите ли, сбежал от них к Гансу, и Шкипер носится с ним, как с писаной торбой, чтобы он, упаси боги, не подцепил от Ганса что-нибудь дурное!..  
Лично Ковальски думал, что это очень даже и неплохо — если Ганс заберет Рико. Никто никому не будет мешать. Потому что Ковальски как-то с трудом мог себе представить, что он будет чувствовать себя нормально, если Шкипер будет обнимать его на глазах психопата.  
— Погоди, это Джулиан Ли, политик, которому ядовитый дискобар встроили? — голос Ганса вернул ученого к реальности. — Где ты чуть не погиб?  
Ковальски смутился.  
— Да, но сейчас он все перестроил. И, разумеется, никаких бункерных систем.  
— Ну не знаю, — покачал головой Ганс. — Я бы на месте Шкиппи тоже застремался бы.  
— Это попросту глупо, — холодно отрезал Ковальски. — Если тебе нахамили в парке, это не значит, что парк сам по себе плох.  
Ганс моргнул.  
— Никогда так не думал. Ладно. Просто будьте осторожны.  
Ковальски почувствовал укол совести. На самом деле. Никто из них даже не поблагодарил Ганса. А ведь тот возился с ними, потом с Рико, рисковал жизнью, тратил свое время, да еще и, кстати, Шкипера отмазывал после Невады, и наверняка у него было полно неприятностей из-за двойного айди…  
А еще… А еще Ковальски немного… ладно, Ковальски его боялся. По-настоящему. Потому что когда Шкипер с ним познакомился, у него только и разговоры были о Гансе, глаза сияли фанатичным светом, когда он рассказывал, какого крутого встретил человека, а тот, представляете, взялся его учить боевым искусствам, просто так!.. В общем, все о том, как он невероятно крут, а потом Ковальски еще и увидел его, и осознал, насколько он красив. Самоуверенный, красивый, старший по званию, еще каким-то образом, несмотря на довольно хрупкое телосложение, мастер боевых искусств. Он видел, каким взглядом смотрит на Ганса их бывший «командир». В нем было абсолютное обожание и готовность выполнить любой приказ. Шкипер был в тот момент похож на щенка, и это дико выбесило Ковальски. Он чувствовал, как Шкипер отдаляется от них все больше и больше. Это было страшно.  
Ковальски как раз примерно в тот момент осознал, что у него херово получается общаться с сослуживцами. Язык-то он выучил моментально, но дело было не в языке. Люди, с которыми его распределили в отряд, совершенно не интересовались наукой, а их новый командир затыкал Ковальски на втором слове, поскольку не собирался слушать советы новобранца. А слушать, о чем болтали сослуживцы, было смертельно скучно. Они повторяли одни и те же истории по нескольку раз, как будто бы считали, что люди их не сумеют запомнить с первого. Они медленно думали, в смысле, туго соображали, зато постоянно говорили о женщинах — явлении, в котором Ковальски разбирался на тот момент не слишком хорошо.  
В смысле, по борделям-то они уже походили, сразу как добыли первые деньги, а вот всякие отношения… Ковальски казалось, что люди посвящают даже больше времени жалобам на них, чем им самим. В училище, например, половина парней была влюблена в женщину-врача из медпункта, все время говорили о том, как бы ее трахнуть, строили догадки, как у нее там под одеждой, а когда Ковальски заявил, что это совершенно бессмысленно обсуждать, так как очевидно, что никто из них с ней не переспит, а если и переспит, то тогда автоматически узнает, какой смысл в бесполезном словоблудии, на него все посмотрели, как на дебила, отвернулись и продолжили разговор.  
На него. Эти дебилы посмотрели _на него,_ как на дебила.  
Это было непостижимо.  
Рико, кстати, тоже не слишком вписывался в социум, но его это совершенно не парило.  
Поэтому Ковальски испытал настоящий ужас, когда понял, что у Шкипера все получилось. Он, в отличие от них, сумел найти общий язык с местными. И даже сумел подружиться со старшим по званию. Действительно подружиться. Ковальски иногда встречал их вдвоем и видел, что Ганс улыбается ему совершенно искренне. Снисходительно, но искренне.  
Он никогда не признается в этом Шкиперу, но он был немножко рад, когда Шкипер вернулся из Дании уже ненавидя Ганса. Потому что он вернулся к ним.  
Просто… просто вот сейчас Ковальски эта ненависть казалась абсурдной. И даже вредной. Шкипер весь напрягался, как струна, когда даже просто кто-то упоминал теперь уже полковника Ганса Дитриха фон Манка. А тот ехидничал над ним, заигрывал с Рико (вероятно, исключительно, чтобы подразнить командира) и совершено не обижался на ненависть в свой адрес.  
А мог бы. И имел право. В смысле… Ковальски считал, что он вполне искупил свое предательство Шкипера. Тем более, в истории, рассказанной Шкипером, он с самого начала видел пробелы. По его словам Ганс прикончил американского посла, которого они должны были охранять, и сбежал из страны, свалив все на Шкипера, который ничего не подозревал, когда за ним внезапно явилась датская полиция, чтобы арестовать. Из их объяснений Шкипер понял, что его подставили, и сбежал из-под конвоя, ранив троих полицейских, что для датчан стало доказательством его вины. Затем Шкипер стащил у какого-то гражданского паспорт, замаскировался под него, проник в аэропорт и улетел домой.  
И всем рассказал, что Ганс — датский шпион.  
Но командование на все его рассказы и не почесалось даже. Ганс продолжал служить народу и неплохо продвигался по служебной лестнице, из чего Ковальски сделал выводы, что ситуация была сложнее, чем Шкиперу, как непосредственному участнику, показалось. Но он никогда не разубеждал в этом командира. Потому что не хотел вот еще раз увидеть, как он смотрит на Ганса щенячьим взглядом.  
Но сейчас… сейчас эта вся ситуация казалось просто нелепой. Ковальски понял, что его жутко достало ненавидеть этого человека просто из солидарности к чувствам Шкипера.  
— Слушай, а приходи и ты? — предложил он, размышляя, понравится ли «черно-рыжий ублюдок» Джулиану, или наоборот, выбесит. — Даже если Рико не захочет, приходи один!  
Ганс непонимающе заморгал:  
— Но зачем?.. Да и не знаю я там никого…  
— Меня знаешь, Шкипера знаешь, Прапора знаешь, с остальными — познакомишься. Ты от прошлой вечеринки откосил, а зря. Надо иногда расслабляться.  
— С вами расслабишься! — фыркнул Ганс. Затем пожал плечами: — Да не люблю я вечеринки, Ковальски. Напиться я и дома могу.  
— Во-первых, у Джулиана бар поэлитнее твоего будет, — Ковальски не ожидал, что Ганс откажется, и теперь уже из принципа хотел заставить его согласиться. — Во-вторых, потанцуешь, посмотришь на шоу, у него всегда крутые шоу. И там будет куча всяких разных людей. Пообщаешься. А то ты, наверное, в компании Рико уже и забыл, как выглядят нормальные люди.  
Ганс, казалось, смутился, что само по себе было удивительным, но, возможно, это был просто глюк голографического экрана.  
— Твой возлюбленный командир не слишком будет меня там рад видеть. А Рико наверняка откажется, поскольку видеть вас все еще боится. Хотя… — он задумался. — Может, и черт с ним? Если уговорю Рико пойти со мной, может, ты попробуешь ему сказать сам? Всю эту историю про призрак покойной матери?  
И снова Ковальски испытал укол совести. Ганс сейчас говорил… ну, как совершенно нормальный человек. Который до кучи хочет помочь их ебаному психопату. Это было… странно.  
— Просто… — он запнулся. — Ну, знаешь, я, когда начинаю подходить к этой теме, просто слегка касаться, Рико сразу же замыкается в себе… ну и в соседней комнате. Чтобы ненароком меня не прикончить.  
— Я удивляюсь, что ты вообще его у себя держишь, при таком поведении… — шокировано произнес ученый. Ганс пожал плечами.  
— Мне правда его очень жалко. Он совершенно оторван от мира и… и на самом деле не меня он хочет убить. И не тебя. Вряд ли вообще кого-то из вас. Не думаю, что он вообще хочет кого-то убить. Это желание… оно неестественно.  
— Спасибо, — быстро произнёс Ковальски, пока Ганс не сказал ещё что-нибудь, что окончательно заставит Ковальски ему симпатизировать. Шкипер ему этого не простит. — Я имею в виду, за всё. Могу поспорить, Шкипер тебя так ни разу и не поблагодарил.  
— Благодарность от самого Спасителя дорогого стоит! — ухмыльнулся Ганс, а потом стал серьезен. — Тебе спасибо, Ковальски. Я был рад… я на самом деле был рад поучаствовать в этом деле. И плевать, что я ненавижу людей. Твое изобретение должно было стать частью нашего мира. Уже стало. Я рад, что поспособствовал этому.  
— На пати приходи, рыжий! — фыркнул Ковальски и прервал связь.  
«Ну вот. Он сделал это. Я теперь совершенно не могу ненавидеть его из солидарности со Шкипером. Если честно… если честно, мне теперь на самом деле люто, бешено интересно, что, черт возьми, произошло тогда в Дании».


	61. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» ХVI: На пиру

Шкипер на самом деле не понимал, чего Ковальски так возжаждал ехать к Жюли. В смысле, понятно, что заполучить Ковальски теперь хотят абсолютно все, а Джулиан им вообще-то должен, но… Но Шкиперу казалось, что для столь масштабных увеселений они пока еще слишком заняты.  
Все еще неясен их статус в армии, в смысле, отменен приказ или нет.  
А у Ковальски полно выступлений, конференций и все прочего.  
У Фила и Мэйсона даже с поддержкой правительства тоже дел по горло.  
Но когда Ковальски для теста облачил свою задницу в тонкие светло-синие брюки с кармашками, которые были абсолютно идиотскими и болтались на ногах, лишь мешая движениям, и натянул белую обтягивающую водолазку из мягкой ткани, Шкипер смирился с тем, что послезавтра вечером они идут на чертову вечеринку. Потому что хрен он позволит спасителю мира появиться там в таком виде в одиночестве.  
— Ты тоже надень что-нибудь модное, Шкипер, — Ковальски поставил одно колено на постель, на которой сидел сонный командир, и положил ему руки на плечи. — У Прапора возьми. Судя по моде на одежду большего размера, чем ее владелец, его шмотки будут тебе как раз впору.  
Командир накрыл его руки своими и поцеловал.  
— Тебе нравится? Или просто хочется, чтобы я отстал от тебя с требованием надеть что-нибудь красивое?  
— Я лучше поцелую что-нибудь красивое, — Шкипер притянул его к себе и обнял. — А то, что вы с Прапором называете модой…  
— Старая песня, — фыркнул Ковальски, залезая к нему на колени и уклоняясь от нового поцелуя. — У тебя взгляды на одежду как в прошлом веке. Кстати говоря, ты мне должен танец.  
— Так понимаю, в присутствии Жюли? — ухмыльнулся Шкипер. — Я почему-то раньше даже не замечал, что ты такой мстительный.  
Ковальски улыбнулся и заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Шкипер гладил его задницу и думал, что как же все-таки прекрасно, что ученый ошибся, и ничего у них не прошло. Наоборот. Шкипер каждый день радовался тому, что у него есть Ковальски. Его любимый.  
В то утро у них был превосходный секс, но потом…  
Потом у Ковальски была очередная научная конференция. На этот раз снова на Острове Науки.  
Шкипер с особым тщанием проверил все помещения и отменил к чертям собачьим любых дронов. После конференций многие лезли к ученому с желанием «пожать руку», но здесь для выступавших был отдельный выход, как для актеров. Так что в этот раз Шкипер был спокоен по поводу безопасности — не придется отбиваться от всяких психов, которым неймется полапать его Ковальски.  
Нечего тут. Руку ему жать.  
Гансу вот уже так один пытался пожать руку!..  
При воспоминании о Моднике Шкипер почувствовал укол совести. Тот так и не отдал Рико признание Ковальски. Сказал: «Он пока не готов». Ганс, отличавшийся тактичностью ядерной бомбы. То есть Рико был настолько плох…  
Шкипер внезапно понял, что отвлекся; впрочем, он мало что понимал в научных конференциях, кроме того, что Ковальски безумно на них счастлив, являясь доминирующей особью. И при этом он совершенно не хочет отпускать Шкипера, а тот только и рад этому. Но вот ученые разговоры командир пропускал мимо ушей, глядя по сторонам и размышляя о Блоухоле. У них было катастрофически мало информации о нем, и Шкипер не знал, когда он нанесет следующий удар. И по кому.  
Наконец конференция закончилась. Без приключений они покинули здание через вход для персонала, но в этот момент Шкиперу позвонил Прапор, спрашивая, заедут ли они в Штаб или сразу поедут к Джулиану, а когда Шкипер закончил разговор, обнаружил, что Ковальски беседует с каким-то седым старичком, сутулым и сморщенным, хер знает откуда взявшимся.  
— Ковальски, я же просил не отходить от меня! — Шкипер быстро подошел к ним, но взглянув в глаза старца, понял, что напрасно запараноился. Взгляд у него был добрый, ласковый и сияющий, он улыбнулся и вежливо кивнул Шкиперу.  
— Простите меня пожалуйста, я не имел намерений причинять мистеру Ковальски никакого вреда! — он посмотрел на ученого. — Я надеюсь, мои слова излечат вашу обиду. Конечно, теперь уже ничего не изменишь, но я надеюсь, что в глубине души вы сможете простить его.  
— Да-да, конечно, — деревянным голосом произнес Ковальски. — Я подумаю об этом. Спасибо… за информацию.  
Шкипер обернулся к любимому. Тот был смертельно бледен, лицо застыло. Затем его рука вцепилась в руку Шкипера.  
— Нет, мой командир, он не пытался меня отравить, не надо его догонять и тащить на допрос, — по-прежнему глядя в пустоту произнес ученый. — Он на самом деле просто сообщил мне информацию. Не касающуюся Дырки или нас всех.  
— Что за информацию? — нахмурился Шкипер, разворачивая его к себе. — На тебе лица нет!  
— Вполне есть, — слабо усмехнулся Ковальски. — Слушай, Шкип, будет очень некрасиво, если я попрошу тебя оставить меня в покое? В смысле, одного? Мне надо подумать. Правда надо. Очень надо. Клянусь, я не буду совершать никаких поступков. Просто подумаю. Например, в машине, а ты можешь сам добраться до Штаба? Только не жди меня. Имею в виду, я приеду на пати, там и встретимся, просто не хочу, чтобы ты стоял над душой, ладно? Прости.  
Шкипер пристально вглядывался в лицо любимого.  
— Знаешь, мне тебя сейчас хочется на медицинское освидетельствование отправить, а не оставлять одного в машине «подумать». Давай так, ты сидишь в машине, я остаюсь здесь, видел тут прикольную кафешку с какой-то псевдонаучной едой, а заодно вызываю Прапора с сывороткой, просто на всякий случай…  
Ковальски вынул из кармана капсулу и показал Шкиперу.  
— У меня есть. Подумал, что надо носить с собой несколько штук, на всякий случай. Но серьезно, я ничем не отравлен, кроме этой информации, будь она неладна!..  
— Да что случилось? Что этот старик тебе сказал?!  
Ковальски открыл было рот, но почти сразу его закрыл.  
— Прости. Может, потом. Я правда не хочу сейчас говорить об этом. Ни с кем. Даже с тобой.

Слово ученый придурок сдержал. В смысле, он на самом деле просидел в машине три часа. Шкипер сделал вид, что уходит, но на самом деле забрался на балкон какого-то здания и наблюдал за машиной все это время.  
ЧТО можно было сказать Ковальски, что он так отреагировал?!..  
И какого черта вообще?!!!  
Шкипер жалел, что не задержал проклятого старика, хотя… Нет, стоп, он же сказал: «В глубине души вы сможете простить его»? Может, это было что-то о Рико?!.. Может, он что-то знал о них всех?!..  
Шкипер ждал и переписывался с Прапором, но в итоге так ничего и не дождался. Ковальски вышел из машины, размял затекшие ноги и руки, вернулся за руль и уехал. К Джулиану, согласно данным с его телефона, который Шкипер теперь постоянно отслеживал. Вообще, он поперся туда на час раньше назначенного.  
Шкипер позвонил Жюли, крайне возбужденному предстоящей пати, и тот подтвердил, что Ковальски приехал к нему, и зазывал Шкипера скорее присоединиться. Командир вернулся в Штаб, озадаченный донельзя.  
Прапор прихорашивался перед зеркалом, фоткая свой прикид для вечеринки, желто-черный со светящимися зелеными вставками какой-то херни, в общем, дикий ужас, но Шкипер, несмотря на произошедшее, не смог не улыбнуться.  
— Знаешь, у меня только за сегодня тысяча новых подписчиков! — похвастался он.  
«Идиоты, оставляющие тупые комментарии под твоими фотографиями, да. Еще тысяча. Как вычислить количество идиотов в мире? Посмотрите число подписчиков у самых популярных фотомоделей».  
— Ладно, Прапор, твоя взяла. Подскажи, что бы мне такого надеть на вечеринку Жюли.  
Он обернулся и широко раскрыл глаза.  
— Ничего себе! Конечно, подскажу! А почему «моя взяла»?  
— Ну, не только твоя, — фыркнул Шкипер. — Ваша с «братцем» общая. Он мне недавно выговаривал, что я, видите ли, не имею вкуса в одежде. Человек, который ходил _в юбке_ , прикидываясь Мадагаскарским гипнотизером!  
«На самом деле, я просто хочу ошарашить Ковальски, чтобы он пришел в себя».

Однако ничего не вышло. В смысле, когда Шкипер и Прапор явились на пати, ошарашен был только Джулиан, который обвился вокруг него как змея.  
— Наконец-то ты оделся более-менее прилично, Квадратная Башка! — радостно возвестил он вместо приветствия. — В прошлом году в Австралии все фермеры такое носили!  
— Я тебе расскажу ща, твоё величество, какой нынче самый главный визг моды! — фыркнул Шкипер.  
— И какой же? — Жюли без инстинкта самосохранения… сейчас фактически умилял Шкипера.  
— Фингалы, Джулиан. Особенно шикарно смотрятся на глазах в сочетании с черной подводкой, но, в принципе, некоторые оригиналы предпочитают носить их на скулах и подбородках, а порой даже на лбу. Сломанный нос хорошо подойдет к белым рубашкам, особенно если доверить эту работу профессионалам, чтобы получить по-настоящему качественный паттерн из капель крови.  
— Оооо, дико! — судя по всему, это было новое модное словечко, так как от Прапора Шкипер тоже такое слышал последнее время. Особенно смешно, когда тот заявил, что выглядит «дико» в своем желтеньком прикиде.  
Хотя сам Шкипер, со своей точки зрения, сейчас именно так и выглядел. Он позволил Прапору развернуться в своей одержимости модой, и сейчас был одет в ярко-красную кенгуруху, которая медленно и плавно сияла в темноте волнистыми узорами, штаны, состоящие как будто из кучи ремешков, сияющие ослепительным бриллиантовым светом ботинки, и кепку, которые, оказывается, теперь модно было носить в помещениях, и когда угодно, но только не летом.  
— Однако… — Джулиан все еще вертелся вокруг Шкипера, изображая гостеприимство. — Однако посмотри, что есть у меня!..  
В этот момент на плечи Шкипера легли чьи-то теплые руки. Командир подумал, что это руки Ковальски. Он был абсолютно уверен в этом. Поэтому он очень спокойно обернулся, фактически прижался к обнимающему, и не удержал изумлённого возгласа, поняв, что обнимает и прижимает его к себе никто иной, как Джулиан.  
Но…  
Что за черт?!.. Он же стоит перед ним!..  
Джулиан расхохотался, наслаждаясь его замешательством, а потом подскочил и заключил изумленно озирающегося Шкипера в двойные объятия. Снял его кепку и погладил по голове, в то время как другой Джулиан прижимался к нему сзади, и довольно-таки откровенно.  
— Королю положен королевский двойник, Плоскоголовый!  
— Ничего себе, Джулиан! Андроид последнего поколения! — всплеснул руками Прапор. — Я только читал о них!..  
Джулиан фыркнул и отпустил охуевшего Шкипера.  
Андроид. Конечно. Стоило догадаться.  
Конечно, у Жюли есть деньги на то, чтобы заказать себе андроида последнего поколения. И сделать его своей копией — поскольку человеку, влюбленному в самого себя, именно этого в жизни и не хватает.  
И потому он встречал их в затемненном холле. Не в полной темноте, но в таких сумеречных сумерках, чтобы было не сразу можно разглядеть, что…  
Да, собственно, что?..  
Шкипер таращился на двух Джулианов, испытывая острый когнитивный диссонанс. Он не мог понять, который из них настоящий. Одно из самых сюрреалистических впечатлений в его жизни.  
— Это, кстати, обучаемая модель, — Джулиан прервал прекрасное мгновение, явно не осознав, насколько от этого Шкиперу стало легче. Его двойник подмигнул ему. — Я научил его всему, что я знаю!  
— Удивительно, что тут до сих пор нет Ковальски, — фыркнул Шкипер. — По-моему, игрушка как раз в его вкусе!  
— Умник старательно тупит свой ум в баре, — отозвался Джулиан, обнимая Шкипера с двух сторон и подталкивая в сторону дискобара. Скверные воспоминания вновь омрачили командира.  
— Слушай, Сорока, а ты точно уверен, что твой андроид безопасен? Что он внезапно не выйдет в интернет, и не будет взломан каким-нибудь агентом Блоухола?!  
— Не держи меня за идиота! Система полностью автономна! — заявил Джулиан, а его двойник, к дикому изумлению Шкипера, переместил свою на ощупь человеческую руку с его плеча на талию, а затем и на задницу.  
Шкипер растерялся. Будь это человек, все понятно, что делать, но что делать с андроидом?..  
— А он… говорит?.. — Шкипер в охренении пялился на идущего слева от его андро-Джулина, который нагло щупал его за задницу.  
— Неа, — безмятежно отозвался Джулиан. — Зачем между нами еще какие-то слова?  
— А… а чужие слова он понимает?..  
— Он настроен понимать только мои команды, правда, Лемми?.. — Джулиан покосился на своего двойника, и тот ответил ему взглядом… блять, почти как человек.  
— Тогда скажи своему доппельгангеру, чтобы прекратил щупать меня или кого бы то ни было еще! — рявкнул Шкипер. Джулиан безмятежно рассмеялся и взмахом руки открыл дверь в стене. На этот раз она поднялась, словно решетка темницы из старых мультиков, что не слишком-то понравилось Шкиперу.  
Внезапный шум оглушил — Шкипер и забыл, какие звукоизолированные стены у «гостиной» Джулиана, и какой громкости музыку он предпочитает на пати.  
***

Вечеринка определенно не задавалась, несмотря на то, что Рико не просто пришел с ним, но и обнял его за плечи, когда они проходили охрану. Ганс, в общем-то, понимал, что то, что он чувствует, абсолютно бессмысленно. Бессмысленно радоваться знакам внимания со стороны психопата, поскольку они рандомны и, вероятно, не имеют логичного развития.  
Но он все равно порадовался. Ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему безумно нравилось, когда Рико его обнимал, а тут еще и на людях… Хотя пистолет у него охрана все равно отобрала, что несколько омрачило радость. Хотя Ганс и не собирался никого отстреливать, но все же…  
«И вообще, идиоты, видите чувака со мной рядом? Ему никакой пистолет не помешает в мгновение ока свернуть вашему хозяину шею, и, возможно, он сделает это, если я прикажу ему».  
Может, из-за пистолета, может, просто так, но Джулиан Ли тоже катастрофически не понравился Гансу. «Богатый, самовлюблённый ублюдок, который ни дня своей жизни не работал, и только развлекался. Почему я не родился в такой же семье?! Вот клянусь, я бы вообще не хотел никого убивать, если бы сразу был богатым».  
В общем, кончилось тем, что когда Рико представлял Ганса Джулиану, а тот решил впечатлить того своим андроидным двойником, (а вокруг толпились какие-то люди, которых Ганс не знал, но мало ли), Ганс, равнодушно взглянув на андроида, произнес:  
— Ах, ну да, у меня в позапрошлом месяце три таких было.  
Он, разумеется, имел в ввиду свою фэйковую историю в Неваде, но как же перекосило Джулина Ли!.. Вероятно, он не знал, что Ганс военный, или думал, что его андроид — самый писк моды, или просто был неприятно удивлен, что кто-то из присутствующих кроме него может позволить себе такую дорогую покупку — стоимость самого простенького андроида последнего поколения была сравнима со стоимостью вертолета, и Ганс на самом деле не знал никого, у кого бы уже завелось такое приобретение.  
— Кстати, а почему он не говорит? — Ганс подошёл вплотную к Лемми — так звали андроида — и протянул ему руку, которую тот пожал. — На голосовой модуль уже не хватило?  
Дальше Ганс мог вообще ничего не говорить, и все равно бы остался раз и до земного апокалипсиса врагом Джулиана Ли.  
На самом деле Ганс вспомнил случай на пресс-конференции. Насколько он понял со слов Рико, Ронда Вардус прекрасно владела эмоциональной речью. А двойник Джулиана был дружелюбен и молчалив, мог улыбаться и подмигивать, и руки у него были теплые, но все равно… было видно, что он не живой человек.  
Рико тоже подтвердил, что Ронда Вардус выглядела больше человеком, чем Лемми.  
«Может быть потому, что была «управляемым» андроидом», — подумал Ганс. — Из тех, которыми управляют серьезные тренированные люди, облаченные в полный телесный интерфейс. Но если это было так, то зачем? Что она могла сделать Ковальски?  
На самом деле, кучу всего. Ничего не стоит вмонтировать в палец андроида микропистолет, и журналистке достаточно лишь указать на ученого. Поэтому андроидов и не допускают на такие мероприятия».  
На танцполе было шумно, в специально установленных световых клетках танцевали красивые девочки и мальчики, на сцене не было музыкантов, но пузырилось какое-то голографическое трехмерное шоу. Ганс обернулся к Рико и обнаружил, что тот исчез. Вот черт. Наверняка увидел Шкиппи или Ковальски!..  
Сам Ганс так и не смог никого из них отыскать и направился к бару. Приглашение Ковальски его слегка озадачило — с чего это вдруг он стал так любезен. Но да ладно. Ему обещали элитный бар.  
Там-то Ганс и нашел ученого. К его изумлению, Ковальски пил водку, хотя вечеринка только началась.  
— А где Шкиппи?  
— Едет, — Ковальски вздрогнул, затем протянул ему руку. Пальцы у него были ледяные.  
— Слушай, насчет Рико… — начал было Ганс, но Ковальски внезапно оборвал его:  
— Не сейчас. Извини, я помню, что это я тебя пригласил, хотя на самом деле у Рико тоже было приглашение, но… но я просто не могу сегодня с ним говорить.  
— Что-то случилось?  
Ковальски сделал большой глоток, не поморщившись, он пил водку, как воду, Ганс даже сперва усомнился, но запах стоял крепкий.  
— Ничего, на самом деле, — устало произнес Ковальски и поднялся. — Прости, я… я просто не в настроении.  
И ушел. Ганс проводил его озадаченным взглядом. Ладно. Мало ли. Он почти не знал Ковальски. Может, это для него нормально. Ганс потребовал коктейльный лист, уселся на стуле поудобнее, с видом на сцену и танцующих, и приступил к выпивке.  
На самом деле ему нравились вечеринки исключительно чтобы подцепить кого-нибудь. Но сейчас у него есть психопат. Так что — да здравствуют коктейли!  
В целом, он неплохо провел время. К бару постоянно приходили гости, а поскольку он там сидел уже, то на правах «старожила» рассказывал новоприбывшим, что происходит. На самом деле он понятия не имел, в чем смысл светового шоу на сцене, ни какое современное искусство выражают наряды танцоров в капсулах света, ни всей прочей неведомой херни, что творилась в зале, — но не отказывал себе в удовольствии выдумать для каждого вопрошающего оригинальный вариант.  
Рико так и не объявился, видно, затаился где-нибудь, благо было где. Ганс не стал ни звонить ему, ни писать. Надо будет — сам его найдет.  
Затем пришли Шкиппи и его омерзительный оптимист. Ганс с удивлением отметил, как Джулиан Ли и его андроид увиваются вокруг командира Черно-Белых. Забавно. Он и не подозревал.  
Мелькнул вдалеке Ковальски — Ганс признал его исключительно по белому светящемуся свитеру. Затем, в какой-то из медленных танцев, Ганс приметил, что они танцуют вдвоём — Шкиппи и гений. Он мог только головой качать — ну надо же, как меняются люди!.. Ранее Ганс готов был поспорить, что Шкиппи совершенно не интересуется мальчиками. Впрочем, на удивление от их романа Ганс потратил уже изрядное количество времени; не было смысла повторять впечатления.  
У Джулиана Ли обнаружилась весьма красивая девушка с золотыми длинными волосами, но Гансу ее не представили, а он поленился идти знакомиться сам. Потом Джулиан устроил танцевальное шоу — с собой и своим двойником в качестве главных звезд, и Ганс даже немножко зауважал его: танцевальные скилы у политика были превосходные, а андроид качественно повторял его движения.  
Потом к Гансу подсел Прапор и начал выспрашивать про Рико. Увиливать было лень, и Ганс свалил от него якобы в сортир.  
«Вот интересно, какого хрена я, даже будучи пьяным, чувствую себя одиноким трезвенником на пиру?» — думал он, задумчиво бродя по пустым коридорам и не спеша возвращаться в главный зал. Интересно, сколько верхних этажей принадлежат Джулиану Ли? Три, четыре?..  
Наверняка на эту бессмысленную вечеринку ушла половина годового жалования Ганса, если не больше.  
Ганс порой задумывался над явлением, именуемым «неравномерное распределение ресурсов на душу населения». Скорее просто от скуки, чем действительно считая такое положение вещей несправедливым. Дети, которые получают на недельные карманные расходы больше, чем иные взрослые зарабатывают за месяц. Взрослые, чей годовой доход спокойно позволил бы им, сохранив весь свой образ жизни, спасти от голода мелкую африканскую страну.  
Впрочем, это не его дело.  
Блуждая, Ганс обнаружил нечто вроде террасы, двери на которую были открыты. Он с удовольствием подставил лицо свежему осеннему воздуху и закурил. Какая-то тень скользнула, и…  
— Так вот, где ты прятался, Рико.  
Психопат, скрывший свое лицо и платком, и капюшоном так, что торчали одни глаза, кивнул.  
— Там Шкиппи объявился.  
— Угу.  
— Не хочешь поболтать с ним?  
Рико вздохнул:  
— А смысл? Я имею в виду, на самом деле, смысл? Он не сможет мне сказать ничего, что меня вылечит! — психопат хмыкнул. — Знаете, раньше я хотя бы не осознавал, что я псих. Ну или так, краем сознания. А сейчас я это слишком отчетливо понимаю. Вы были правы — бомба, которая может в любой момент взорваться, и никто не знает, как ее обезвредить. Не могу я к ним вернуться. Хочу, но не могу. Не имею права.  
«А меня, значит, подвергать опасности общения с тобой, ты считаешь, что право имеешь», — мрачно подумал Ганс. Его на самом деле вся эта ситуация уже начинала раздражать. Он не создан для нянченья с подростками. Вообще. Никак. Даже в танцах он будет лучше, чем в этом.  
— Ясно, — как можно более безразличным тоном произнес Ганс, затушивая наполовину докуренную сигарету. — Ладно, счастливо оставаться.  
— Вы уже уходите?!  
— Я возвращаюсь в бар. Мерзнуть на безлюдной веранде мне как-то… — Ганс сделал мстительную паузу, — скучновато.


	62. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» ХVII: Прощение

Что-то происходило, но Шкипер не мог понять, что именно. Ковальски отказывался делиться информацией от старикашки, как-то механически протанцевал с ним танец — хотя до этого упоминал о нем неоднократно, а потом внезапно и вовсе куда-то свалил, сказав: «Пойду подышу свежим воздухом».  
На фоне этого жизнерадостный Джулиан со своим двойником просто-напросто внушал отвращение.  
Прапор затусил с какой-то приглашенной Жюли «золотой молодежью», и единственное, чем Шкипер гордился в этот вечер — тем, что убедил Джулиана не трепаться о том, что сыворотка восстанавливает предметы, поскольку иначе его ханьские вазы вмиг обесценятся.  
В общем, настроение у него было не праздничное, когда к нему подошел Ганс, облаченный в нестерпимо яркую оранжево-золотую рубашку и узкие желтые штаны, и неожиданно мрачным голосом заявил: «Иди сюда, мне надо с тобой поговорить. Это не займет много времени».  
— Пару вот этих вот коктейлей для меня и моего друга, — Ганс постучал ногтем по какому-то непроизносимому названию и, облокотившись о стойку, стал безмятежно ждать, не обращая внимания на отточенные движения бармена. Шкипер на самом деле не собирался пить никакие коктейли, но… пусть.  
— Что-то с Рико?  
— Рико вполне живико, — отрезал Ганс. — Поговорим в более укромном месте, буду рассказывать тебе страшные тайны о современных модных тенденциях, а то, говорят, ты до сих пор полагаешь кепки уличным аксессуаром.  
— Что-о? — вытаращился Шкипер.  
Ганс ухмыльнулся, забрал поднос с четырьмя одинаковыми коктейлями и, ловко лавируя между гостями, словно сам был официантом, направился куда-то в глубину зала, где вскоре нашел столик в углу. Рядом никто не сидел, да и вообще, кажется, мало кто знал об этом месте — оно находилось в ответвлении коридора, да и до бара было далеко. Чертов Джулиан, понастроил лабиринтов.  
Ганс уселся, подтянул к себе поднос с коктейлями, но когда Шкипер потянулся взять один, хлопнул его по руке.  
— Это мое, схуяли руки тянешь? Не маленький, сам себе мог заказать коктейль, они там бесплатные.  
Шкипер не успел придумать ответ на это наглое заявление.  
— Короче, — Ганс чуть ли не залпом выпил полбокала сразу и что-то достал, казалось, прямо из рукава. — Здесь все разведданные ООН на Блоухола. Поверь мне, спереть их было непросто, — Ганс пододвинул флешку к Шкиперу. — Вот. Возьми и вали, окей? У меня недостаточно хорошее настроение, чтобы таращиться на твою физиономию дольше необходимого.  
Шкипер нахмурился, глядя на крошечную золотистую полоску металла.  
— Серьезно? Международные данные о Блоухоле?!.. Но как ты… Ты же…  
— Все еще жив, как видишь. Пока. В любом случае, это мои проблемы, не твои, — отрезал Ганс. — Все. Бери и вали.  
От его светящейся рубашки так болели глаза, что лицо было почти не разглядеть.  
— У тебя-то что случилось?  
Ганс бросил на него мрачный равнодушный взгляд.  
— Прощай, Шкипер.  
***  
Рико бесшумно выдохнул сквозь зубы, провожая взглядом командира. Ему очень хотелось поговорить с ним, но одновременно он этого боялся.  
Ладно, по крайней мере, следить за Гансом, когда он один, проще. Рико было обидно, что он даже говорить не стал с ним на балконе, пока до него не дошло, что он сам вообще-то оставил полковника на вечеринке одного. Но не успел Рико сделать шаг и выйти из теней, как внезапно Шкипер, одетый в ярко-красную очень красивую рубашку, вернулся со стаканом в руке и уселся напротив Ганса.  
— Да вот хрен тебе. Что за массовая эпидемия уныния! — возмущенно произнес он. — У тебя что случилось?  
Ганс, казалось, был удивлен. Он сделал маленький глоток из одного из четырех бокалов с одинаково желтыми коктейлями и поставил его на стол.  
— Шкипер, мои дела тебя не касаются.  
— Касаются, — отрезал Шкипер, но вдруг смутился и отвел взгляд. — Слушай, я не…  
— Я просто устал, — неожиданно признался Ганс. — Последние пара месяцев у нас всех были насыщенные, сам ведь знаешь. А мне еще на службу ездить приходилось. И Рико воспитывать. И я не очень люблю вечеринки, на самом деле, потому что не умею веселиться со всеми, иногда даже когда в говно надерусь — не умею, — Ганс сложил пальцы вместе в неуверенном жесте, которого Рико у него никогда не видел. — Поэтому мне просто грустно. И скучно. И поэтому я желаю напиться в одиночестве. И не надо мне говорить, что я «просто не пробовал» веселиться, и все такое. Я специально сижу здесь один. Чтобы никому не портить настроение. Поэтому, будь добр, уйди, не надо еще и глумиться над впавшим в уныние врагом, неинтересно мне тебя слушать.  
— Я не собирался глумиться! — возмутился Шкипер и тут же замолчал. Снова покосился в сторону. — Слушай. Я… я наоборот хотел сказать тебе спасибо. И за флешку, и за все остальное. Ковальски так вообще с твоим дипломом первые пару дней спал. И что не сдал меня в Неваде.  
— Вау, — Ганс хмыкнул. — Это Ковальски тебе сказал это сказать?  
— Вовсе нет! — воскликнул Шкипер. — Погоди, ты что, мне не веришь?!  
Ганс усмехнулся.  
— Неприятное ощущение, правда? Когда тебя считают врагом и не верят ни одному твоему слову, каким бы искренним оно ни было?  
Шкипер покраснел и снова отвел взгляд.  
— Ну слушай…  
— Ладно-ладно, Шкиппи, ну ты чего. Конечно, я тебе верю. Пожалуйста, — сухо и печально произнес Ганс. Командир все-таки явно заставил себя посмотреть на него:  
— Ты не рад. Ты вообще не хочешь теперь со мной разговаривать?  
Ганс устало вздохнул.  
— Нам придется еще разговаривать как минимум до поимки Блоухола.  
— Ну слушай… Может, мы можем тебе чем-то помочь? По поводу Рико или вообще?  
На этот раз Ганс внезапно судорожно выдохнул и отвел взгляд.  
— Боюсь, ты откажешься выполнить мою просьбу, и мой ответ поставит нас в еще более неловкое положение, чем сейчас.  
— Ты такой вычурный! — фыркнул Шкипер. — Что за просьба. Валяй. Может, и не откажусь.  
Ганс печально улыбнулся и покачал головой. А затем негромко произнес:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты простил меня. Я врал, когда говорил, что мне плевать. Не плевать, — он взглянул в окаменевшее лицо Шкипера. — Прости меня?  
Шкипер молчал. Он тоже сложил руки вместе перед собой, затем отвел взгляд и уставился в стену. Молча взял один из бокалов Ганса, отпил немного желтого коктейля, покачал головой, словно бы недоумевая, как можно пить такую гадость, затем вздохнул, повернулся к Гансу и, глядя в глаза, тяжело произнес:  
— Почему?  
На этот раз отвел взгляд сотрудник госбезопасности.  
— Для тебя все еще имеет это значение? Дания? Ты так хочешь туда попасть?  
Шкипер одарил его презрительно-яростным взглядом:  
— Идиот, причем тут Дания? Почему ты предал меня?! Я… — он опустил глаза на сжавшиеся в кулаки руки. — Я не понимаю! Если… если ты меня ненавидел, то зачем потом выпрашивал чертово прощение?.. А если нет, то… Ты ведь… Мы были друзьями! И если это не было притворством с твоей стороны, то _почему, во имя всех демонических тараканов и тараканьих демонов в твоей голове, блять, Ганс, почему?!_  
Ганс долго молча смотрел на полупустой бокал. Он поджал губы, прикрыл глаза, затем снова их открыл. Рико затаил дыхание, хотя и без того не сомневался, что этим двоим сейчас не до него. И не до кого другого, кроме друг друга.  
— Шкипер… — произнес Ганс, переплетая свои пальцы и сжимая их. — А ты бы никогда не предал друга?  
— Ганс, именно поэтому это называется «дружба».  
Полковник печально усмехнулся.  
— Ну вот понимаешь, Шкипер, не все люди думают так, как ты. Ты… ты очень любишь постоянные вещи, вроде навсегда, навечно и так далее, не так ли?..  
— Ганс, не вешай мне на уши свою лапшу! — рявкнул Шкипер. — Ответь на мой вопрос!  
Ганс вжал голову в плечи, а затем резко выпрямился:  
— Куча причин, Шкипер. Как тебе такая: да, ты мне очень нравился. В то же время я люто тебе завидовал. Все твои рассказы про Рико, Ковальски и Прапора, я не мог поверить им. Не мог поверить, что существует такая дружба, но ты был слишком наивен, чтобы понять, как меня бесят эти твои истории. И, разумеется, по той же причине я сделал вывод, что ты не лжешь. Но я завидовал. У меня никогда не было таких друзей, а когда я подружился с тобой, выяснилось, что в твоей жизни уже полно людей, которых ты считаешь «лучшими друзьями», и мне там нет места…  
Шкипер охуело таращился на Ганса.  
— Серьезно? Блять, схуяли… ты блять долбаный психопат, нихуя не верю в это! В каком месте это логично… люди точно не становятся ближе друг к другу после предательства! Тебе охуеть как было место в моей жизни блять, долбаный придурок!..  
Ганс усмехнулся.  
— Значит, ты не веришь в то, что мышление у других людей может быть не таким, как у тебя?.. Ну хорошо. Ты способен поверить в то, что не сделай я то, что сделал, мы бы с тобой оба были мертвы? Посол, которого мы должны были охранять, был предателем. Я узнал об этом в процессе задания, я не заманивал тебя специально в Данию, чтобы, как ты выражаешься, предать. Я просто действовал по обстоятельствам.  
— Погоди, то есть он?..  
— Да. Я убил его, потому что иначе он был слинял, а нас с тобой убили датчане, как его сообщников. Поскольку он собирался слинять из Дании один, то безопасный проход был только на одного человека. Я решил оставить тебя в неведении, чтобы если ты попадешь в плен, то физически не смог бы ничего рассказать. Подумал, что они могут счесть тебя дураком и в конечном итоге депортировать в рамках какого-нибудь очередного обмена проштрафившимися шпионами, но поскольку ты самостоятельно сбежал, то, разумеется, это было сочтено доказательством твоей вины. — Ганс впервые посмотрел в глаза Шкиперу. — И именно поэтому меня никто не наказал, когда ты вернулся и начал орать, что я предатель. Я никому, как выражается твой монстр, «не отсасывал». Просто моя миссия получилась «совершенно секретной». Кстати, она до сих пор такова, в смысле, я не имею теоретически права тебе разгласить все детали.  
Шкипер смотрел на него широко раскрытыми, полными изумления глазами.  
— Но… Но ты мог бы… ты мог бы мне сказать! Мы бы придумали что-нибудь вместе против этого гада!..  
Ганс грустно усмехнулся.  
— И мы вернулись к первой причине, Шкипер. У меня никогда не было друзей. Я не привык доверять кому-то, кроме самого себя. Мне и в голову не пришло посвятить тебя в детали по-настоящему опасного дела, ты мне, конечно, нравился, но это не значит, что я тебе доверял или считал, что ты способен решить мои проблемы.  
Шкипер молча таращился на Ганса. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Что?.. Серьёзно, Шкипер, люди разные. Они мыслят по-разному и действуют из разных предпосылок.  
После долгого молчания командир наконец произнес:  
— Знаешь, я всегда обзывал тебя психопатическим ублюдком исключительно в качестве оскорбления. Теперь вижу, что был неправ, и понимаю, почему ты не особо обижался. На правду не обижаются.  
— Шкипер, прости, но ты сам вообще-то не образец нормальности, — Ганс отвернулся и вздохнул. — Ладно. Все, торжественно клянусь, что это был последний раз, когда я попытался попросить у тебя прощения. Больше не буду. Обойдусь и без него. Пребывание на пороге смерти многие вещи делает несуще… — Шкипер внезапно встал, выдернул Ганса из-за стола и обнял его. Ганс вздрогнул, Рико видел его лицо: изумленное, и какое-то еще, такого выражения на нем он никогда раньше не видел.  
— Я прощаю тебя, долбаный психопатический ублюдок, — прошептал Шкипер, но Рико все равно услышал. — Но если ты еще раз сделаешь что-то подобное, я клянусь, я найду тебя где угодно и задушу голыми руками.  
Глаза Ганса заблестели, он осторожно положил свои руки — смуглые, довольно небольшие и слишком изящные для мужчины ладошки с фиолетовыми ногтями — на спину Шкипера.  
— Совсем ничему не учишься, рядовой, — прошептал он, и глаза заблестели сильнее. — Душить людей надо в перчатках, иначе спалишься.  
— О, не переживай, Ганс, после этого я сожгу твой труп и развею прах над морем, когда ветер будет северо-восточный, — глухо проворчал Шкипер, сильнее сжимая его спину.  
— Думаешь, до Дании долетит? — Ганс улыбнулся сквозь слезы. — Ты всегда был таким романтичным мальчишкой, Шкипер.  
— Заткнись, ублюдочный психопат.  
Рико подумал, что давно не видел такого яркого и красивого зрелища: как двое его любимых людей стоят во тьме, обнимая друг друга, рубашка Ганса светится оранжевым, а Шкипера — красным, и это такое пламя, которое не зависит от сознания Рико, но все равно безмерно его радует.  
Ганс нежно погладил Шкипера по спине и коснулся рукой короткостриженного затылка. К удивлению Рико, командир лишь крепче прижался к нему, а уши у него слегка порозовели.  
— Все, прекрати меня обнимать! — буркнул он, не разжимая рук. Ганс нежно погладил его по спине и по голове.  
— Это ты меня обнимаешь, — Ганс улыбнулся совершенно необычной счастливой улыбкой и вдруг глянул прямо на стоящего во тьме Рико. Его золотые глаза на секунду расширились, но он ничего не сказал. Снова погладил Шкипера по голове и наконец отпустил. Шкипер отвернулся и неуверенно сел обратно на свое место — Рико никогда раньше не видел его настолько смущенным.  
— Как поживает, кстати, твой монстр? — светским тоном поинтересовался Ганс, тоже сел и с удовольствием пригубил коктейль.  
— Какой из? — Шкипер залпом допил свой напиток, и теперь косился с сомнением на тот Гансов бокал, из которого он сделал глоток.  
— Ковальски. Ты же знаешь, что я не считаю Рико монстром. Он совершенно нормальный…  
— Ага, психопат психопата. Ковальски в порядке, а что?  
— Просто показалось, что он не в духе. Мягко говоря.  
— Он очень занят наукой, — Шкипер вздохнул и словно бы опомнился. — Нет, на самом деле понятия не имею. Сегодня какой-то старый хрен что-то сказал ему, возможно, про Рико, и после этого Ковальски ходит как замороженный. Я даже сказал ему полечиться сывороткой, но он уверяет, что все дело только в полученной информации.  
— Информацией тоже можно убить. Ты уж береги Спасителя-то!  
Шкипер чуть улыбнулся.  
— Не поверишь, только этим и занимаюсь. Слушай, ты Рико ни с какими стариками не знакомил?  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — усмехнулся Ганс. — В смысле, ты правда думаешь, что у меня по квартире снуют толпы стариков?!  
— Да кто тебя знает!  
Ганс поднялся и положил руку на его плечо:  
— Тебе удалось небывалое: поднять мне настроение. Пойдем, отметим твое прощение? И Ковальски с Прапором возьмем. А там, глядишь, и Рико выйдет из сумрака — ну, мало ли, вдруг сегодня такой вот чудесный день!  
Шкипер кивнул и послушно поднялся, но лицо у него было удивленным и немного растерянным. Похоже, он все еще не смог привыкнуть к мысли, что все-таки простил Ганса.  
***

[Хотел бы я, чтобы ты к нам тоже присоединился, пёсинька]  
[Хотел бы я, чтобы ты был с нами, компадре]  
Рико стоял на верхнем этаже Джулиановой гостиной и смотрел, как Шкипер, Ганс и Прапор сидят за одним из столиком, едят и пьют. Сообщения ему пришли почти одновременно, от Ганса и от Шкипера. Удивительное совпадение мыслей, поскольку не похоже, чтобы они об этом договаривались.  
Больше всех болтал Прапор, вероятно, восхищенный победой дружбы, а Шкипер и Ганс сидели рядом и выглядели слегка растерянными. Ковальски с ними не было, и Рико не знал, куда он подевался. Может, в туалет?  
Он безумно хотел присоединиться к друзьям. Сейчас, в отличие от разговора Ганса и Шкипера, они сидели среди других гостей, ярко освещенные разноцветными лампами, они ели, болтали, смеялись. Рико стоял во тьме и едва не плакал от желания и невозможности к ним присоединиться.  
«Даже Ганс. Даже Ганс смог, вернулся к людям из тьмы, я буквально ощущаю, какие они сейчас счастливые, и Шкипер, и Ганс, и Прапор… А я…»  
Ганс отошел куда-то, а затем в ухе Рико зазвучал его голос:  
— Ты все еще сталкеришь нас, пёсинька?  
— Угу, — Рико кивнул, но затем понял, что Ганс его не видит.  
— Точно не хочешь присоединиться?  
— Хочу. Не могу.  
Ганс помолчал.  
— Хочешь уйти? В смысле, если ты хочешь уйти, я пойду с тобой.  
— Не надо! — воскликнул Рико. — Я подожду вас сколько угодно.  
— Не думаю, что мы просидим долго. Ковальски, например, уже уехал домой, в смысле, в ваш штаб. А Шкипер очень волнуется о нем. Сейчас допьем и пойдем.  
Однако к ним присоединились Джулиан, его двойник, Мортиша и Морис. Они вместе выпили, но Шкипер засобирался, а Ганс его поддержал. Джулиан явно был недоволен, особенно когда увидел, как Ганс снова на прощание обнял Шкипера, а тот обнял его в ответ. Рико удивился, пока вдруг, совершенно внезапно, не понял, почему Шкипер именно настолько ненавидел Ганса.  
Истории, рассказанные полковником, его поведение, воспоминания о том, как командир говорил о Гансе…  
Он был влюблен в него. Тогда. В Дании.  
А Ганс этого не заметил, скорей всего, даже не думал об этом, считая Шкипера «младшим», как он назвал его — «рядовой». Назови кто-то другой Шкипера «рядовым», была бы драка.  
Рико покинул Джулианов пентхаус, так и не попрощавшись, спустился к подземной парковке и, убедившись, что Шкипер с Прапором уже уехали, подошел к феррари Ганса. Полковник курил, облокотившись о машину. Рико обнял его, так, как Ганс недавно обнимал Шкипера.  
— Соскучился, пёсинька?  
— Угу, — Рико погладил его по спине и по волосам. Ганс выкинул сигарету и тоже обнял его.  
— Я бы тоже предпочел, чтобы ты был с нами. Впрочем, маленькими шажками, осторожно неся чертов кувшин на голове…  
До Рико внезапно дошло. Он схватил Ганса за плечи и отстранил от себя.  
— Вы специально!.. У вас ведь на самом деле не было плохого настроения! Не настолько, по крайней мере! Вы специально вынудили Шкипера простить вас! И… и ту флешку с данными, вы её для этого украли? Чтобы он не смог вам отказать?!  
Ганс смотрел на Рико, чуть склонив голову.  
— А что, разве плохо получилось? Данные на Одноглазого настоящие, и я правда рисковал жизнью, чтобы их украсть. Ну, по крайней мере, карьерой. Наш всемирный чемпион по упрямству очень покупается на стратегию «дама в беде». Всегда считает своим долгом помогать всем грустненьким, хныкающим, беспомощным слабакам. Притвориться таким… раньше мне, наверное, не позволяла гордость. Когда мне действительно хотелось, чтобы Шкиппи меня простил. А когда мне стало все равно, видишь, я с легкостью исполнил эффективную стратегию получения желаемого.  
— Но это же манипуляция! Вы фактически заставили его!  
— Я уж говорил тебе, все социальное общение в той или иной степени манипуляции и желание что-то получить от другого человека. Да, это был стратегический ход. Но от этого прощение Шкипера не стало менее настоящим. И… и я на самом деле был удивлен, что мне оно все-таки было приятно, хотя я думал, что не нужно. Знаешь, я сегодня… на несколько минут, но все же, когда сидел со Шкиппи и Прапором, я на несколько минут… — Ганс вздохнул, его глаза стали печальными, — почувствовал себя одним из вас. Человеком, у которого есть друзья, которым он может доверять, с которыми он может говорить, которые знают его и прощают ему его слабости. Это было очень… приятно.  
Рико обнял его.  
— Но вы стали. Шкипер… Шкипер любит вас. Вы уже стали частью нашего отряда, по крайней мере, если сами этого захотите. Я, например, был бы счастлив, если бы вы с нами жили. Потому что сейчас я одновременно хочу вернуться к Шкиперу и одновременно не хочу терять вас.  
Ганс судорожно вздохнул.  
— Спасибо, Риконька. Мне правда приятно это слышать. Красивая получилась картинка, но утопичная. Или утопическая? В общем, нереальная. Как мы все впятером живем в одном доме. Вот только я понятия не имею, чем я там буду заниматься. Да неважно. Главное, что ты как раз теперь сможешь вернуться.  
— Почему? — удивился Рико.  
— Ну так как же, — Ганс поднял на него глаза, — Шкипер простил меня. Ты говорил, что Ковальски не простит тебя, как Шкиппи не простит меня. А он взял и простил. Теперь ты должен поверить, что Ковальски тебя простит.  
— То есть вы для этого?..  
— А для чего же еще, — усмехнулся Ганс. — Ладно, хватит обниматься, поехали.  
Они сели в машину, и Ганс, вопреки обыкновению, включил автопилот.  
— На самом деле, это было не так-то просто, поскольку накануне того, как ты ввернул это свое сравнение, я как-то особенно пакостно измывался над бедным Шкиппи. Пришлось постараться, чтобы смягчить его задиристое обиженное сердечко.  
Рико покосился на Ганса с суеверным ужасом. Так о Шкипере, пожалуй, действительно имел право говорить только он.  
— Но вы… правду сказали Шкиперу? Про посла-предателя и зависть?..  
— Да, — Ганс отвел взгляд. — По обоим пунктам. Забавно, что в зависть он все равно не поверил. Альтернативно мыслящие люди никак не укладываются в его голове.  
— Ковальски так называет идиотов.  
Ганс хмыкнул и промолчал.  
— Знаешь, Рико… Если у меня получится привести твою голову в порядок, я уйду в отставку, — внезапно произнес полковник. — Понятия не имею, что буду делать, но я просто не могу так больше.  
— Не можете что?  
— Ненавидеть себя и свою жизнь. Свою, блять, чудом дарованную мне жизнь, блять, Рико, я так устал! — Ганс повернул голову, откинувшись в кресле, и посмотрел на Рико с отчаяннием. — Просто не могу больше. Я не знаю, что со мной. Вот ты понятно, у тебя травма детства, а у меня не было никакой травмы детства. Не самые любящие родители — ну так такое случается, по крайней мере — не алкаши, не избивали и не насиловали. Не самая интересная юность? Все познается в сравнении… Но… Рико, я обычный человек. Банальный. Стандартный. Такой же, как все. Какого хера я не могу наслаждаться своей стандартной обычной жизнью?! Какого?!..  
Рико взял его за руку и поцеловал пальцы. Ганс вздохнул.  
— Вот будет забавно, если когда я тебя перестану хотеть, ты все-таки сможешь меня трахнуть.  
Рико вздрогнул и отпустил его пальцы.  
— Простите.  
Ганс сложил руки на коленях.  
— Ты прости. Я все-таки пьян, а ты меня слишком приятно обнимал на парковке. Не делай так больше… — он помолчал. — Дожили. Приказываю тебе не делать то, что мне безумно нравится.  
Рико было стыдно, и он не знал, что на это сказать. Безумно хотелось сделать что-нибудь приятное Гансу, как-то отблагодарить за то, что он так старается…  
И ведь проблема не в том, что Рико его не хочет. Ганс красивый, и тело у него восхитительное. Рико не раз думал о том, что, может, он как-нибудь все-таки может… но мысль о том, что если нет, если он сойдет с ума и потеряет контроль, никакой второй попытки у него не будет, пресекала желание.  
— А вы… вы не хотите просто купить себе проститута? — Рико удивился, почему Гансу самому в голову не пришла эта идея. — Они сделают все, что вам захочется.  
Какое-то время Ганс таращился на него, а потом отвернулся и стал смотреть на дорогу.  
— Какая свежая, оригинальная идея! — язвительно произнес он. — Мне бы и в голову не пришло.


	63. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» ХVIII: Благие намерения

Ковальски сидел в темноте на полу посреди Штаба один. Не то чтобы специально, просто не видел смысла тратить на себя электричество. Все равно он ничего не делает.  
«Как за одну ебаную минуту превратиться из счастливейшего из смертных в несчастнейшего?»  
Доктор Джозеф Ковальски; монография.  
Он не знал, что делать.  
Не знал… он хотел рассказать Шкиперу. Но он боялся его потерять навсегда.  
И вообще, даже если он расскажет, это не отменит содеянного. Даже если Шкипер его простит, Ковальски сам себя никогда не сможет простить. Он хуже Рико. Он даже не осмелился к нему подойти, когда был у Джулиана, хотя видел, как он стоял один на балконе — видимо, прячась от них со Шкипером.  
Просто не смог, хотя момент был идеальный.  
Ковальски казалось, что он словно бы умирает изнутри.  
Безумно хотелось позвать кого-нибудь на помощь, но это бы значило рассказать, что с ним такое.  
Что он такое.

Старик возник словно бы из ниоткуда, он явно знал, с какой стороны выход для лекторов и специально поджидал там Ковальски. Совсем седой, сморщенный, ему было, наверное, лет семьдесят. Он взглянул на Ковальски и негромко произнес:  
— Винсент? Вы же — Винсент Ковальски?..  
Ковальски застыл, услышав свое имя. Свое старое имя. Поэтому он оттащил старичка подальше от Шкипера, который, к счастью, похоже не расслышал, отвлекшись на телефон.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите! — яростно прошипел Ковальски, таращась в светлые глаза старика. — Кто вы такой, и что вам нужно?!  
— Прошу прощения, доктор Ковальски, меня зовут Андрей Белкин, полковник… — Он снял шляпу, а увидев, как дернулся Ковальски, чуть улыбнулся: — в отставке, разумеется, да и служил я отнюдь не в вашей армии. Я не отниму много вашего времени, просто хотел сказать, что я знал вашего отца.  
Ковальски побледнел непонятно с чего, сердце судорожно заколотилось.  
— Мы служили вместе, вернее, я руководил отделом разработки лазерных технологий, а он какое-то время работал под моим началом. Я помню, что выговаривал ему, когда у него родился сын, что он не взял увольнительной, хотя спешки не было, и поэтому я знаю ваше имя — я сам звонил и поздравлял вашу покойную мать с рождением сына.  
— Что ж, это очень мило с вашей стороны, — пробормотал Ковальски.  
— Из ваших выступлений я понял, что Кшиштоф не был примерным отцом, и я вполне могу понять обиду в вашем сердце, однако я не могу оставить вас в заблуждении, что ваш отец был плохим ученым. Он был гениальным учёным. Участвовал в разработке одной из первых моделей сканирующего бинокля и лазерного пистолета. Создал антилазерный щит. Но вы же понимаете, шла война, и эти изобретения не могли быть доступны всем и прославить вашего отца в глазах общественности. У нас был приказ засекречивать всё изобретаемое в тот момент оружие. В последние годы жизни Кшиштоф занимался разработкой невидимости — но, как я понял из ваших слов, погиб во время войны. К сожалению, у него случился конфликт с командованием, подробностей я не знаю, но он заявил, что будет работать в своей лаборатории, а не в нашей. Он не мог вам рассказать о своих разработках потому что таков был приказ, а не потому, что не хотел. Я знаю, прошлого это не изменит, но хочу, чтобы вы смогли если не полюбить его, то хотя бы гордиться. Вы думали, что он посредственный ученый, но на самом деле это было не так.  
— Ковальски, я же просил не отходить от меня! — голос Шкипера прозвучал так, будто Ковальски ударили по голове раскаленной дубиной. Он пытался открыть рот и что-то сказать, но не мог.  
— Простите меня, пожалуйста, я не имел намерений причинять мистеру Ковальски никакого вреда! — сказал старик Шкиперу и посмотрел на ученого: — Я надеюсь, мои слова излечат вашу обиду. Конечно, теперь уже ничего не изменишь, но я надеюсь, что в глубине души вы сможете простить его.

Уже ничего не изменишь.  
Ковальски хотелось, чтобы Шкипер пришел и избил его до смерти.  
Его отец занимался разработкой _невидимости._  
Ковальски, войдя в его кабинет, _не увидел там ничего._  
И вместо того, чтобы, КАК НАСТОЯЩИЙ УЧЕНЫЙ, проверить, блять, а так ли все это, как кажется, потыкать бля ебаным пальцем, он сбежал в панике, как идиот. Идиот в квадрате. Бесконечный блять идиот.  
Где было блять его рациональное мышление?!  
С какого хуя блять он не подумал, что едва ли ассистенты, взрослые мужчины, стали бы работать на сумасшедшего, который проводит целые дни в _пустой_ лаборатории.  
Нет, Ковальски мельком об этом думал, но потом решил, что псих вполне мог платить им, именно чтобы создать видимость наличия «гениальных изобретений» в лаборатории.  
Ковальски _убил своего отца и его ассистентов._  
_Своего отца-ученого. В чьих словах о своих гениальных изобретениях не было ни капли лжи._

Ковальски моргнул, глядя на свои сцепленные на коленях руки. Огляделся на погруженные в темноту стены, освещаемые лишь различными светодиодами от техники. Мелькнула мысль о том, что он рад, что их штаб полностью звукоизолирован. Хотя ему на самом деле было все равно, даже если бы это было не так.  
Ковальски поднял голову, посмотрел на потолок и закричал.  
***

Ганс явно обиделся на Рико, и это было невыносимо. Из душа он вышел голым, прошествовал мимо Рико, вытирая волосы, залез в постель, включил экран и стал перебирать фильмы. Когда Рико вернулся из душа сам, он по-прежнему сидел посередине кровати с одеялом на плечах и смотрел какой-то фильм с закадровым смехом, хотя ранее говорил Рико, что терпеть такое не может.  
Рико осторожно влез на кровать, Ганс покосился на него презрительно и промолчал. Тогда Рико обнял его сквозь одеяло и прижал к себе.  
— Простите. Я не хотел испортить вам настроение.  
— Я понимаю, что ты «не хотел», — отрезал Ганс. — Но от твоего желания мало что меняется. Видишь ли, Рико, я, например, могу сказать: «Не хочу, чтобы Шкиппи меня ненавидел». Но если я не подниму жопу и не сделаю что-то ради того, чтобы это случилось, то грош цена такому желанию и моим словам.  
Рико поцеловал его в шею и просунул руку под одеяло.  
— У меня тоже есть желания, сэр, — прошептал он в его ухо, скользя пальцами по согнутой ноге Ганса к его члену. — Я очень не хочу вас убить.  
Ганс зарычал, откидывая голову ему на плечо, и выгнулся, поскольку Рико как раз сжал его пенис.  
— Неверный контраргумент, пёсинька. Условие выполнения моего желания зависело от поступков другого человека. Вот если бы я сказал: «Хочу перестать ненавидеть Шкиппи», то твой командир мне бы не требовался, чтобы его осуществить. Твое желание, Рико, зависит только… — он подавил стон, — от самого тебя!  
Рико дрочил Гансу, целуя его шею, а потом повернул его лицо к себе и поцеловал в губы. Ганс заизвивался сильнее, с наслаждением постанывая ему в рот, а Рико внезапно понял, что одеяло не очень-то спасает от осознания, что у него в руках возбужденный, извивающийся от страсти огонёк; от ощущений его горячего пениса в ладони и ловкого языка во рту, и губ, посасывающих его язык, и влажных шелковых волос под ладонью.  
— Ох, Рико, так нечестно! — выдохнул Ганс. — Хорошо, но нечестно!  
Рико снова впился в его губы поцелуем, сильнее стискивая его член. Он хотел Ганса. Безумно хотел сейчас его трахнуть. Вставить свой член в его охуенную задницу и смотреть в его лицо при этом, видеть его лицо, когда он войдет в него, кончить в него, а потом взять снова.  
Ганс застонал, излился ему в руку и прижался к нему спиной, откинув голову на плечо и тяжело дыша. Одеяло сползло, обнажая смуглое плечо, и Рико совсем теперь не знал, как держать себя в руках. Кровь стучала в жилах, и никакие образы смерти не помогали — Рико желал его отыметь. Прямо сейчас, жаждал вставить в него свой член, пульсировавший от желания.  
— Ладно, милый, давай спать тогда, — Ганс скинул с себя одеяло, чтобы положить его посередине. Рико сглотнул, глядя, как он потянулся к салфеткам и вытер свой живот, куда попали капли спермы. Руки у Рико едва заметно подрагивали, когда Ганс протянул и ему салфетку. Сам Рико был в халате, который полюбил носить у Ганса, и, возможно, тот не заметит его состояние, но на самом деле мысли в голове путались просто от вида обнаженного мужчины перед ним. Такой хрупкий, но мускулистый, с такими ножками, с такой попкой…  
Рико внезапно принял решение. Вернее, это был единственный альтернативный выход, потому что больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось завалить Ганса и выебать. Множество раз. Он был таким огненно-красивым. Рико хотел услышать, как он будет стонать от его члена.  
Но если это будет его последний стон?  
Внезапно Рико вспомнил о Шкипере. Вот чего командир ему точно не простит, так это изнасилования его врага, который только что вновь стал его другом. Даже не так. Не врага. Бывшего возлюбленного. Который стал его другом.  
Рико сглотнул, резко схватил одеяло и закрылся им, улегшись на живот и замотавшись с головой.  
— Ты чего, замерз? — удивился Ганс, потянувшись ко второму одеялу, хотя последнее время они спали под одним.  
— Дело в том, что я видел кое-что сверхъестественное в пустыне, — Рико произнес эту фразу — как в пропасть бросился. Возбуждение мгновенно схлынуло. Рико поежился, потому что ему на самом деле стало холодно. И страшно. «Ловите меня, полковник, я прыгнул в темную пропасть, как вы и хотели». Рико втянул воздух зубами и попытался выровнять дыхание и сердцебиение. — Это то, чего я на самом деле боюсь.


	64. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» ХIX: Ложь психопатов

— Сверхъествевенное?.. — без особого интереса нахмурился Ганс. — Вы же там все чуть не подохли, по словам Шкиппи. Да я и сам видел съемки этого Адского Котла — воистину, адская жесть. Так по…  
— Это было раньше!.. — рявкнул Рико, вжался в диван и отвернулся к стене. — До котла. Это было, когда я хотел убить Ковальски.  
Ганс, судя по звуку, спрыгнул с кровати, что-то взял в шкафу и залез обратно. Рико покосился на него — полковник надел длинную черную футболку и сел по-турецки, а в одной из рук, обманчиво-расслабленно лежащих на коленях, Рико увидел странный белый пистолет.  
— Транквилизатор, песинька, — без улыбки произнес Ганс. — Убивать такую красоту у меня рука не поднимется, да и Шкиппи плакать будет, но если ты действительно собираешься осчастливить меня своей тайной, лучше перестраховаться.  
Рико вздохнул.  
— Вы правы.  
— Я уже упоминал, насколько меня бесит твое безволие? — светским тоном поинтересовался Ганс. — Любой бы нормальный человек на твоем месте возмутился.  
— Я видел призрака, — выдохнул Рико, поскольку знал, что Ганс может продолжать в том же духе до бесконечности. Трепаться Ганс любит даже больше, чем пить, и прекрасно совмещает оба занятия. Рико вкратце рассказал, как он вырубил Ковальски, как приготовил казнь для него, как тот освободился с помощью дронов, и как потом их настигла песчаная буря. — Там я и видел его — настоящего духа умершего человека.  
— И что?  
Рико обернулся. Лицо Ганса было… скучающим.  
— Как это — что?! Призраки существуют! Значит, загробная жизнь существует! Значит, все, кого мы убили, будут ждать нас после смерти, чтобы отомстить!  
— Во-во-воу! — полковник вскинул руки. — Не так быстро, милый. Ковальски тебя не учил не делать поспешных выводов, не? Давай разбираться, ты, значит, видел призрака, так? — Рико кивнул. — А с чего ты решил, что это призрак?  
— Потому… потому что этот человек уже мертв. На самом деле. Я это точно знаю… — словно молния Рико пронзило воспоминание. Расцветающий огненный цветок в сознании, бесконечный пламенный калейдоскопический узор, символ силы и счастья, и символ Права на Убийство. — Потому что своими глазами видел… эту смерть.  
— Как интересно ты называешь… то есть ты видел, как этот человек умер? Проверял пульс на трупе, и все такое? — глаза Ганса странно сияли.  
— Нет, — Рико вздохнул. — Это была бомбардировка. Я… я находился в одной из… из угловых комнат, самых крайних, когда бомба упала на дом, меня отбросило взрывной волной, а дверь послужила защитой от осколков. Но все, кто находились в доме, погибли. Пожар распространился очень быстро, я наблюдал за ним. Никто не сумел спастись.  
Ганс нахмурился.  
— Но ты же не сверху наблюдал. Кто-то мог выпрыгнуть с другой стороны и убежать.  
— Ага, и появиться затем в пустыне именно тогда, когда я совершил непростительное.  
Ганс с интересом уставился на Рико.  
— Смотри-ка. Рациональное мышление выскочило. Да вы, сударь, совсем не безнадежны! — он погладил Рико по ноге, завернутой в одеяло. — Хорошо. Кем тебе приходится этот призрак?  
— Моим отцом, — соврал Рико. Он вдруг понял, что Ганс будет точно ржать над ним, если он скажет, что Рико боится женщины. — Он часто… наказывал меня. Когда я делал что-то не правильно.  
— Считается, что такова обязанность родителей, — усмехнулся Ганс. — Значит, мы имеем классический сюжет с призраком отца. Ты любил своего отца, Рико?  
— Да. Нет. Не знаю.  
— Отличный ответ. Ладно, а за что твой папочка тебе наказывал? Ну вот так, вот по-хорошему, что ты делал плохого, Рико?  
Рико моргнул.  
— Ну… я много ел.  
Ганс вскинул брови:  
— Оно и видно. Так вы были бедняками?  
— Вовсе нет! Я слышал, как люди говорили о том, что мой отец очень богат!  
— Но он тебя наказывал за то, что ты много ел? — допытывался Ганс.  
— Да.  
— Каким образом?  
— Ну… он меня бил, — Рико вздрогнул. — Часто. Не только за это.  
— Как-то неэффективно, — фыркнул Ганс. — А еду он у тебя не отбирал? Лучший способ заставить человека меньше есть — давать ему меньше еды. Или ты ночами грабил холодильник?  
— Вовсе нет! — Рико помотал головой. — Я вообще никогда ничего не крал! Ну, в смысле, тогда, дома.  
— Ладно. То есть вот папаня тебя вот прямо вот так и бил со словами «нехрен столько жрать», но при этом не ограничивал тебя в еде? Какой логичный, здравомыслящий человек! Какие еще адские преступления ты совершал?  
— Я был неаккуратный. Уродливый. Путался под ногами и всем мешал. Они… он считал, что я не имею право находиться в этом доме.  
— Вау, — скривился Ганс. — Да просто криминальный гений! Хочешь сказать, что твой папаня, будучи богатым человеком, считая тебя уродливым и не желая видеть тебя в своем доме, вместо того, чтобы избавиться от тебя, отдав в приют, тебя бил? При этом твои грехи заключались в том, что ты ел и был неаккуратным? Извини, но тебе не кажется, что твой папаша был либо идиот, либо садист?  
Это было странно неприятно — что Ганс говорил так об…  
— Если он на самом деле хотел от тебя избавиться — есть тысяча способов, от прямого убийства — до банального приюта. А если он был садист, то все его обвинения, сам понимаешь, были ложью — он бил тебя, потому что ему нравилось тебя мучать, а не потому, что ты мешал ему, много ел и был неаккуратен. Это блять базовые свойства детей — жрать, раскидывать вещи и мешать своим родителям.  
— Какая теперь разница?! — возмутился Рико, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам. — Как вы можете игнорировать тот факт, что я видел его призрака?!  
—Что, прям вот так вот и видел? — усмехнулся Ганс. — Вот прямо в лицо покойного батьки взглянул?  
— Да!  
— И что он тебе сказал?  
— Сказал, что я должен… — Рико судорожно всхлипнул. — Наказать себя.  
— За что?  
— За Ковальски, конечно.  
— То есть он так и сказал? Вместо: «Рико, плохой мальчик, ты слишком много жрешь, накажи себя», он сказал: «Рико, плохой мальчик, убиваешь парня своего командира, накажи себя»?  
— Нет, — вынужден был признаться Рико. — Не говорил так. Но он и не всегда… не всегда говорил. Иногда это было: «Ты знаешь, за что».  
— А ты знал?  
Рико помотал головой. Он чувствовал себя… странно. Рассказывать эту историю наполовину лживой было как-то… с одной стороны — противно, с другой — легче.  
— Ну ладно. А почему ты уверен, что тебе просто не приглючилось с какой-нибудь наркоты там? Я же стараниями Шкиппи хорошо представляю, что за мероприятие там было.  
Рико вздохнул.  
— Мне нельзя наркотики. Приказ Шкипера.  
Ганс с любопытством взглянул на Рико и почесал подбородок.  
— Смирить, что ли, гордыню и попросить Шкиппи приказать тебе меня трахнуть?.. Не смотри на меня с такой укоризной, я шучу. Лучше ответь, ты кому-нибудь о своем бате рассказывал?  
Рико покачал головой.  
— Во время войны мы… мы старались сфокусироваться на будущем и выживании. А потом… не было повода.  
— То есть твои комрады ничего не знают о садистских наклонностях твоего батюшки?  
Рико покачал головой.  
— Неужели вы реально никогда не говорили о семье? Не могу в это поверить!  
— Шкипер говорил, — тихо произнес Рико. — Отец у него был военный, когда началась война, он был где-то на службе, потом Шкипер нашел его в списках погибших, а мать вышла в магазин и попала под бомбардировку, Шкипер ее сам нашел, когда понял, что происходит. В общем… — Рико улыбнулся. — Понимаете, я как бы присвоил себе его родителей. Не знаю — это я уже теперь думаю — были ли они на самом деле такими добрыми и справедливыми, как Шкипер расписывал, но тогда — тогда мне было приятно в это верить. Кстати, Ковальски, вероятно, сделал точно так же. Мы оба, можно сказать, вписались в его семью на правах приемных братьев — уж слишком сильное было желание считать его умерших родителей своими.  
— Вау, — удивленно произнес Ганс. — Знавал я случаи интересных усыновлений на войне, но чтобы «усыновить» чужих родителей?.. Интересно, как это должно бы называться? «Вписать в семью»? Удивительно это все, Рико. А что с Ковальски? Мне казалось, что у кого-кого, а у него должны были быть нормальные родители. С психами в такую смазливую гениальную дылду не вымахаешь.  
Рико поколебался лишь секунду, но потом решил, что ему безразлично. Ковальски никогда не просил его молчать об этом. Собственно, потому, что не знал, что Рико знает.  
— Ковальски сам убил своих родителей. Поджег дом, когда они были внутри. Потом клялся, что это была бомбардировка, но я был там, я видел… Стены дома были целые, никаких обломков… — Рико хмыкнул. — Если это была и бомба, то чертовски аккуратная — в соседних коттеджах даже окна уцелели.  
Ганс изумленно смотрел на Рико.  
— Ковальски. Убил своих родителей. С помощью поджога?! Прости, Рико, но в это я тоже абсолютно не верю. Я бы еще поверил, если бы ты сказал, что Ковальски убил своих родителей, накачав их наркотой и расчленив, чтобы понять, как они устроены, но что этот сверхрациональный садист понапрасну потратил два отличнейших трупа?!.. Да еще и хату свою сжег? Не верю.  
— Что значит — «тоже»? — нахмурился Рико, решив оставить скептицизм полковника на потом. — Вы не верите, что я видел призрака?!  
Ганс пожал плечами.  
— Да я не то что тебе не верю, Рико. Просто твоя история не производит впечатление достоверной. Смотри, ты потащил Ковальски в пустыню, чтобы казнить, так? — Рико кивнул. — Он освободился с помощью дронов, потом сразу — песчаная буря и призрак. Что-то не сходится, вернее, сходится слишком удачно, в шаманские способности гения мне как-то не верится.  
— Он усыпил меня с помощью дронов, — Рико вспомнил, как очнулся связанный. — Я очнулся в пустыне один, связанный. Наверное, Ковальски собирался меня там бросить, а может просто еще не сумел затащить в машину. Тогда-то я и увидел призрака. А потом… потом я потерял сознание от страха и боли. Больше от страха, чем от боли. Очнулся уже в машине Ковальски. Я… я не сразу понял, что огонь в моем сознании погас. Только когда внезапно… понял, что не могу молчать. Все было слишком страшным и непривычным.  
— Бедный песинька, — Ганс сел ближе и погладил Рико по голове. — Слушай, как ты думаешь, что более вероятно — внезапное существование призрака твоего отца, который вообще не знал Ковальски, и, так понимаю, никогда не осуждал тебя ранее за убийства — неважно, друзей или врагов, или тот факт, что-о?.. — он сделал паузу, как бы побуждая Рико продолжить его фразу, но тот не понимал, что требуется сказать.  
— Тот факт, что? — не выдержал Рико.  
Ганс снова погладил его по голове.  
— Ну смотри, песинька. Ты попытался убить гения, я имею в виду, это факт, теперь уже общепризнанный. Ты попытался убить человека, чей разум генерирует идеи с такой частотой, которая нам и не снилась, и его командир утверждает, что как минимум 30% из них — удачные. То есть Шкиппи, конечно, настаивает на 50%, но всем нам свойственно идеализировать возлюбленных… Так почему ты не думаешь, что организовать призрак для Ковальски — раз плюнуть? Смотри, даже мне вот приходит идея — взять трех-четырех дронов, скоординировать, накинуть на них белую простыню — и вуаля, привидение с моторчиками. А ты еще упоминал пустыню? Плюс — удар по голове? Вот честно, Рико, глядя мне в глаза, скажи, что именно ты видел? Ты действительно видел парящего над землей призрака своего отца, с голосом своего отца и его лицом?  
Рико почувствовал, что краснеет, но упрямо кивнул.  
— Насколько я помню, ваш гений умеет подражать голосам.  
На мгновение Рико похолодел. Это была правда. Ковальски восхитительно умел подражать голосам. Но… _Но Ковальски ничего не знает о нем._  
— Нет, сэр! — Рико поднялся, по-прежнему кутаясь в одеяло, хотя возбуждение давно и безвозвратно ушло. — Я знаю, что я видел. Это было настоящее. Подлинное, понимаете? А Ковальски… он себе скорее палец отгрызет, чем признает существование сверхъестественного. Простите, сэр, я сегодня буду спать в другой комнате. Боюсь… боюсь кошмаров. Боюсь, что в темноте приму вас за кого-то другого. Не стоило мне было браться за эту историю.  
Он ушел в свою спальню и лег там. Свет выключать не стал. Затем чуть вздрогнул, услышав знакомый звук маленького барабанчика.  
— Я рад, что ты рассказал мне свою тайну, Рико, — произнес Ганс за дверью. — Ты большой молодец, что решился на это, — слова разлились по телу приятным теплом, Рико даже пожалел, что не может обнять Ганса сейчас. — За это я буду играть тебе, пока ты не уснешь, по крайней мере так ты ведь будешь меньше бояться?.. Если я сыграю тебе колыбельную?  
Рико почувствовал, как защипало в глазах. Колыбельная. Шкипер пытался петь их Прапору, когда тот не мог уснуть, но потом перепоручил это Ковальски, который хотя бы умел попадать в ноты. Рико тогда тоже засыпал — так сладко и безмятежно, несмотря на то, что был недоволен, что Прапор отобрал у него право тискать во сне Ковальски. Интересно все-таки, почему он ему это позволял?..  
***

Вопреки подсознательному общественному мнению, человек не создан для бесконечных страданий. В конечном итоге ему захочется спать.  
Ковальски вырубился на постели Шкипера — впрочем, последнее время это была их общая постель — так и не дождавшись возвращения командира.  
Проснулся он… бывает такая погода, когда все небо заложено тучами одинаково серого цвета, и только по часам можно определить, утро ли, вечер или день. Вот сейчас Ковальски чувствовал себя примерно так же, как это небо — серо.  
Организм, истощенный вчерашним эмоциональным взрывом, временно заблокировал проявления эмоций. Ковальски знал, что ему хреново, очень хреново, и так будет теперь всегда, до конца его жизни, но он этого не _чувствовал_ , а только лишь отмечал, как, скажем, человек держит в голове маршрут предстоящего путешествия.  
Ему было сейчас «серо».  
На часах было шесть утра, и ученый удивился, что Шкипер не дрыхнет с ним рядом. В смысле… он бы очень хотел этого. Неужели он остался у Джулиана?..  
В обычном состоянии Ковальски наверняка бы ревновал, а сейчас только вяло дернулся. Он лишь однажды видел, как Шкипер надрался до состояния, когда стал симпатизировать «Жюли», впрочем, вероятно, он вообще не осознавал, кто перед ним; в любом случае, в состоянии настолько пьяном трахнуть никого невозможно.  
К тому же Ковальски и сам как-то трахал Джулиана, который решил, что если ему не достанется Шкипер, то он будет спать по-очереди с его подчиненными. Первым он окрутил Рико, а затем настал и его черед. Ковальски было любопытно, хотя сам он никаких чувств к богатому политику не испытывал. Просто для разнообразия тусить во время увольнительных на элитно-модных тусовках, кататься на абсурдно-дорогих машинах с охраной и трахать Джулиана, которого не каждый день можно было легко отличить от женщины, было забавно. И невероятно «прочищало мозги». Изменяющих сознание наркотиков Ковальски всю жизнь боялся, пить ему тоже много не надо было, но сама эта атмосфера бесконечной пати действовала на него как наркотик. На сутки забыть о службе, проблемах, изобретениях — это был интересный и познавательный опыт. Удовольствия добавлял тот факт, что Джулиан не нравился Ковальски. Неприязни он тоже к нему не испытывал, но завести роман с человеком, в которого не влюблен мучительно, оказалось приятным разнообразием.  
Ковальски не беспокоился о том, что Джулиан подумает о нем, как он будет выглядеть в его глазах, если придет на свиданку недостаточно аккуратно одетым, совершенно не боялся облажаться в постели, (и, кстати, не лажал), если ему в голову придет какое-нибудь озарение, и так далее. Его не беспокоило, что Джулиан относится к нему примерно так же. Правда, в случае Джулиана, он ко всем людям относился примерно так же.  
Это был легкий, ни к чему не обязывающий роман двух людей, которым было «любопытно». По этой же причине, когда Джулиан как-то предложил уже довольно размякшему от выпивки Ковальски поменяться, тот согласился совершенно не парясь, и даже совсем не удивился, что его первый анальный опыт показался ему весьма приятным. Впрочем, Джулиан на самом деле был умелым любовником.  
На утро Ковальски мельком подумал, что, вероятно, что если действовать нежно и умело, то абсолютно любой мужчина сможет получить удовольствие от анального секса, но затем что-то отвлекло его, и он не развил тему. Затем у них была довольно длинная, на полгода, миссия в Южной Америке, а вернувшись оттуда, Ковальски понял, что Джулиан уже о нем забыл. То есть он по-прежнему мог полапать его или поцеловать в щеку при встрече, но как любовник Ковальски для него уже закончился. Ученый не был опечален, поскольку знал, что так оно рано или поздно и выйдет, но после этого стал намного дружелюбнее относиться к «сорочьему величеству».  
И, разумеется, он ничего не сказал об этом Шкиперу. Только не ему.  
К тому же Ковальски нравилось иметь от него такую тайну, потому что, все-таки, Шкипер порой слишком сильно лез в чужие дела.  
Ковальски почти было улыбнулся, но воспоминания о текущем (и вечном отныне) статусе его дел пресекли эту попытку. Он поднялся с постели, на которой заснул в одежде, и выглянул в общую комнату. К его удивлению, Шкипер был там, пристально вглядываясь в монитор. Чашка свежесваренного, судя по запаху, кофе уже не дымилась.  
— Доброе утро! — Шкипер повернулся и улыбнулся ему, так, что Ковальски показалось, что его сердце сжали в кулак. _Шкипер ничего не знает о нем!.._  
— Ты и не ложился, что ли? — нахмурился Ковальски, глядя на его красную рубашку.  
— Не-а, — с довольным видом заявил командир. — Вообще не спал. Скоро пойду.  
Ковальски осознал, что тупит. Тут должен быть какой-то вопрос, но он никак не мог его сформулировать. Шкипер опередил его:  
— У нас теперь есть куча данных на Блоухола! Просто вообще всё, что есть, прикинь?!  
— Неужто Жюли постарался? Я думал, он нас прокатил с инфой…  
— Не Жюли, — Шкипер внезапно, как показалось Ковальски, смутился. — Ганс.  
— Ганс? — непонимающе произнес Ковальски. Если бы ему сейчас могло бы быть стыдно, ему было бы стыдно за свое похмельное тугодумие. Но не было. — Хочешь сказать, он поймал свою Мэрилин Вайт и все из нее вытряс?  
— Нет, он вытряс все из ООН! — с восторгом произнес Шкипер. — Прикинь?! Ты, например, знал, что у Дырки есть агент в нашем правительстве уже десять лет, и никто не знает, кто это!  
— Ааа.  
Из сказанного вытекал какой-то очевидный логический вывод, но Ковальски никак не мог его обнаружить.  
— Слушай, я еще не проснулся. И не похмелился. И не мылся. Можно, я пойду?  
Шкипер удивленно взглянул на него.  
— Конечно. Я тебе даже кофе сварю по такому случаю. Очнешься — расскажешь мне, какого черта ты, сваливши раньше всех нас с пати, выглядишь хуже всех нас.  
— Я подумаю, — буркнул Ковальски, который совершенно не смог придумать, что бы сказать на это остроумное. Или хотя бы просто умное. Или хотя бы просто адекватное.  
Только стоя под струями воды, он понял сказанное Шкипером. Ганс ведь работает в ООН. Следовательно, обчистил родную контору. И отдал данные Шкиперу, не потребовал ничего взамен? Но почему тогда командир такой счастливый? Данные перевесили неприязнь к рыжему ублюдку?..  
Ковальски только сейчас вспомнил, что мельком видел Ганса на пати; он совершенно не помнил, о чем они говорили. Ну да. Он же его пригласил. Ох да. И там был Рико.  
«Рико, который пытался меня убить. Отчего-то… отчего-то сейчас я не чувствую на него обиды за это. Потому что я сейчас тоже хочу себя убить. Вернее, понимаю, что не заслуживаю жизни».  
Ковальски внезапно осознал, что ему необходимо поговорить именно с Рико.  
Он может рассказать.  
Только ему он может рассказать, что он сделал.

[Мне надо с тобой встретится] — Ковальски потратил на формулирование этой фразы минут пятнадцать. [Ганс же, надеюсь, не держит тебя взаперти?]  
Рико не отвечал, впрочем, он мог еще спать. Поэтому Ковальски написал Гансу.  
[Это может подождать? — почти сразу ответил он. — Рико у меня, он жив-здоров, но по факту он может выйти из квартиры только в моем присутствии. Это меры безопасности, а не мой каприз. Просто пока он не выражал желания оттуда выйти, пока я на службе].  
«Типичный Рико, — подумал Ковальски. — Впасть в паранойю, забиться в какую-нибудь щель и искренне полагать, что это поможет».  
[Ладно, когда ты вернешься?]  
[Часов в восемь, если не случится ничего непредвиденного].  
[Интересно, а если случится, Рико медленно помрет от голода в твоей супербезопасной хате?]  
Ковальски отправил это раньше, чем… чем вспомнил, что ему не обязательно следовать приказам Шкипера ненавидеть Ганса непонятно за что.  
[Если такое произойдет, Умник, у психопата всегда останется выбор — умереть или позвонить тебе].  
Ковальски вздохнул и растянул рот в унылой улыбке. Ганс отбивался, как ядовитый дикобраз, причем с процентами, Ковальски было бы сейчас очень плохо от его слов… но ему было настолько плохо, что любые проценты были не более эффективны, чем пинки обезглавленного врага.  
Когда Ковальски вышел из душа, Шкипер по-прежнему вчитывался в данные о Блоухоле, хотя глаза у него были уже такого же цвета, как рубашка. Учёный подошел к нему и обнял за шею, чувствуя незаслуженный покой. Шкипер накрыл его руки своей и поднял голову. Он явно хотел что-то спросить, но Ковальски закрыл ему рот поцелуем.  
— Ты ведь собрался спать, мой командир?.. — прошептал он, возбуждаясь от тепла его губ и от непреодолимого желания оказаться с ним в постели. — Мне вообще-то было грустно без тебя.  
— Прости, — Шкипер поднялся и прижал его к себе. — Но ты вообще-то спал так крепко, что не отозвался на свое имя, когда я тебя тормошил.  
— Я не сплю сейчас, — Ковальски запустил пальцы в его волосы, мучительно пытаясь сформулировать свою просьбу так, чтобы Шкипер не подумал о нем, как о конченном извращенце. — Знаешь, я вдруг вспомнил, что ты так и не наказал меня за инсубординацию…  
— Инсубординацию? — нахмурился Шкипер. — Это когда?  
— Когда я сбежал от вас перед тем, как сбежал Рико.  
Шкипер усмехнулся, его руки сжали задницу Ковальски, и тот выдохнул от наслаждения.  
— Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя за это наказал?  
— Ты должен. Как командир, — прошептал Ковальски. — Я еще и послал тебя тогда. Разве ты не считаешь, что это заслуживает самого сурового наказания?  
— И ты собираешься по пунктам мне сейчас рассказать, как именно следует тебя наказать, мой лейтенант? — ухмыльнулся Шкипер, тиская его ягодицы сильнее. Ковальски впился в его губы, жадно засасывая язык. Да. Расскажет. По пунктам. Шкипер даже не представляет себе, насколько он этого хочет.  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул Шкипер, чуть отстранившись, и внимательно взглянул на Ковальски. — Но сперва ты мн…  
Ковальски положил палец на его губы.  
— Я отказываюсь, мой командир, — он сильнее прижался бедрами к бедрам Шкипера, надеясь быстрее его возбудить. У него самого давно и крепко стоял — на одну мысль о том, что он сейчас уболтает Шкипера не просто жестко трахнуть себя, но и связать. Это должно было выглядеть как наказание, и рот наполнялся слюной, когда Ковальски думал об этом. — Видишь, насколько я тебе не подчиняюсь? — Ковальски просунул ногу между его ног и согнул колено, касаясь паха. — Я должен быть наказан с особой строгостью, — кровь прилила к щекам, когда Ковальски закончил: — Но, полагаю, особенно суровое наказание, совмещенное с некоторым количеством пыток, непременно заставит меня говорить.


	65. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» ХХ: Регрессия

Ковальски сумел кончить, только когда одна рука командира рванула его голову кверху за волосы, а вторая сжала его член. Он содрогнулся всем телом, задница горела изнути — от члена Шкипера, снаружи — от его ударов, и в какой-то момент, точнее, когда Шкиперу, кажется, надоело его трахать и бить, и он разозлился по-настоящему, рыкнул и схватил Ковальски за волосы, именно в этот момент Ковальски наконец расслабился и позволил… позволил себе принять все, как должное.  
Кажется, он еще никогда не кричал так громко от оргазма.  
Обычно Ковальски кончал тогда же, когда и Шкипер, хотя это было и немного странно. Уж законы субординации тут точно не при чем. Ковальски всегда передавалось его настроение, и в этот раз получилось так же, хотя за собственными криками Ковальски даже не услышал, как Шкипер кончил.  
Тем не менее, свалившись на кровать и чуть отдышавшись, он ощутил неудобство веревок. По его просьбе Шкипер связал ему руки за спиной веревкой, о наручниках у Ковальски были не самые хорошие воспоминания. Он еще хотел попросить связать и ноги так, чтобы нельзя было свести вместе, но почему-то не решился.  
— Тебя развязать, Спаситель? — Шкипер обнял его сзади. Ученый кивнул и почувствовал, как пальцы комадира начинают возиться с узлами.  
— Спасибо, — тихо произнес Ковальски, имея в виду секс. — Мне… мне правда так приятнее. Я не знаю, почему.  
Шкипер нежно погладил его по плечу.  
— Полежишь со мной?  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Ковальски, хотя Шкипер не видел его лица. Наконец он почувствовал, что верёвки больше не врезаются в руки и высвободил их, перевернувшись на спину. Шкипер приподнялся и посмотрел на него, в глазах явно сияла тревога.  
— Тебе нужны еще пытки, чтобы признаться?  
Ковальски уже начал качать головой… все это время глядя на веревку, обвивающую пальцы Шкипера…  
— Блять, вот я дебил, — вместо ответа прошептал Ковальски, вытаращившись в потолок. — Господи, это ж блять надо так!..  
— Ничего себе признание, — озадаченно произнес Шкипер. — Ты ушел с пати Джулиана, потому что осознал, что ты дебил? Он тебе в пиво ничего не подсыпал?  
Ковальски даже не усмехнулся. Просто не смог.  
Однажды он читал, что эмоциональные потрясения могут вызвать регрессию умственных способностей. Зачастую, временную, но бывали случаи, что и постоянную. Поскольку с Ковальски этого не случалось раньше — ему просто не хотелось что-либо делать, но соображать он не переставал от эмоциональных потрясений — то он благополучно вычеркнул этот факт из оперативной памяти.  
А теперь он понял, каковы должным быть эмоциональные потрясения, вызывающие регрессию. Связанными с прошлым. Если человек внезапно осознаёт или узнает что-то ужасное о каком-то периоде своей жизни, он _временно возвращается в то состояние ума, которое у него было во время событий прошлого._  
По крайней мере, иначе Ковальски не мог объяснить тот факт, что он не стер из своей памяти вчерашний день целиком, раньше, чем улегся спать, и вместо этого, как идиот, сидел в темноте и страдал.  
Блять! А теперь уже слишком поздно!!! Оххх…  
Впрочем, у него есть Стирательный Шлем. Проблема в том, что управлять им чрезвычайно сложно, и Ковальски не мог доверить это Шкиперу. Не потому что не доверял ему — если он кому-то и доверял в этом мире, так это ему, но Шкипер не обладал достаточным багажом знаний. И рискнуть своим сознанием, своей личностью… пока что Ковальски не был готов рассмотреть такой план. Одна ошибка, одно неверное действие — и из памяти Ковальски может быть удалена не только вчерашняя пятница, но и, к примеру, все пятницы, которые его мозг помнил, или, к примеру, все вечеринки, или — беседы со стариками — этого правда было немного и не жалко, но все равно могло вызвать необратимые повреждения. Ковальски еще не получил достаточно статистических данных о последствиях работы Стирательного Шлема — немногие из жертв «Мадагаскарских Гипнотизеров» прислали ему свои впечатления из-за ужасного финала фестиваля.  
С другой стороны, если он найдет человека, достаточно умного… В конце концов, он — доктор медицины. Вообще, о чем он думает? Надо самому просмотреть список наиболее достойных персон и выбрать. А Шкипер будет следить за тем, чтобы тот не сделал ничего плохого. Можно даже будет припахать Ганса, чтобы проверил его историю — на случай, если выбранный ученый внезапно окажется агентом их врагов. Маловероятно, но все же.  
Ковальски улыбнулся и впервые… кажется, впервые в жизни он едва не заплакал от счастья. У него появилась надежда. Надежда, что однажды он забудет, какое он говно. В отличие от Рико, он не станет колебаться. Вчерашний день просто не должен был существовать.  
— Ты чего так загадочно улыбаешься? — нахмурился Шкипер.  
— Понял, что напрасно расстроился, — Ковальски притянул его к себе и обнял, уложив на постель. — Спи, мой командир. Сегодня у нас встреча с Филом и Мэйсоном, но я могу тебя не будить, если не хочешь.  
— Ещё чего! — фыркнул Шкипер. — Я тебя одного не отпущу. Но все-таки, колись, чего ты был вчера, как в воду опущенный? И кого — «его» ты должен был простить? О ком говорил тот старикан?  
— Честно? — Ковальски улыбнулся. — Понятия не имею. Понимаешь, он был сумасшедшим. Нес какую-то околесицу, про спасителя, кстати, тоже, про дьявола — в общем… в общем, понимаешь, я именно тогда понял, что у популярности есть обратная сторона. Когда… когда меня атаковал невидимый дрон, я так волновался о выступлении, что я практически этого не заметил. То есть не осознал, что он напал на меня потому, что я — доктор Ковальски, автор Сыворотки Ковальски. И как-то до этого мне везло, и совсем откровенные психи мне не попадались, — Ковальски облизнул губы и, в порыве вдохновения, добавил: — А потом я написал Филу и Мейсону, а они возьми да и перешли мне количество спама, которое пришло на официальную почту только за вчерашний день. Чего там только нет! Угрозы, восторги, и, к сожалению, да, полные безумцы.  
Шкипер удивленно покачал головой.  
— И это тебя так расстроило? Я знал обо всех этих письмах, сам назначал человека, чтобы фильтровал их, но я даже не думал, что это так тебя расстроит. В мире полно безумцев, их не стало больше с твоим появлением, просто теперь они заметили и тебя.  
Ковальски почувствовал укол совести. Он знал о почте, знал человека, которому Шкипер поручил сортировать ее (в надежде найти письмо от какого-нибудь врага), и сам приказал ему пересылать себе хвалебные письма — их Ковальски читал для поднятия настроения.  
— Не столько письма, сколько увидеть психа вживую, — кротко отозвался ученый. — Если не возражаешь, давай поговорим о чем-то более приятном перед сном. В смысле, твоим сном. Как вышло, что Ганс столь расщедрился?  
***

Только когда Шкипер уснул, а Ковальски, после бесполезного сорокаминутного вглядывания в инфу о Блоухоле, которую его мозг отказывался воспринимать как не приоритетную, Ковальски плюнул, поднялся из-за стола, потянулся, собираясь налить себе кофе, и осознал, что это очевидная ловушка.  
Абсолютно все, что сказал Ганс про Данию, известно только с его слов. И он знает, что у них нет возможности это проверить. Факт, что Ганса не расстреляли после этого события, не является весомым доказательством того, что события случились так, как случились.  
Полковнику фон Манку было шесть лет откровенно плевать на прощение Шкипера, иначе он не просил бы его таким издевательским тоном, да и вообще Ганс известен своими манипулятивными скилами и враньем. Но зачем ему?..  
А. Вот зачем. Какие-то данные здесь поддельные. Какие-то данные в этом двадцатилетнем досье на одного из самых разыскиваемых террористов — подделка, призванная заманить Шкипера в ловушку.  
Но Ковальски не знал, какие. Месторасположение баз — приблизительные, половина уже уничтожена правительством же. Список агентов — либо уже устраненные, либо разыскиваемые — Ковальски на всякий случай запомнил из лица и имена, если прилагались, хотя и понимал, что едва ли они принадлежат именно этим лицам. Неясно, какие из этих данных могут потенциально заманить в ловушку именно их.  
Разве что убедить Прапора стать знаменитым танцором — тогда он автоматически попадёт в расстрельный список Одноглазого, но план грешил чрезмерной долгосрочностью.  
Потом Ковальски наткнулся на аналитику. Немало хороших стратегов потратили свое время, чтобы вычислить Блоухола. «Ученый, ставший террористом, потому что его выгнали из театральной школы — это намного, _намного_ хуже, чем ставший политиком художник, которого выгнали из архитектурного училища. Единственное объяснение, что наш мир все еще уцелел — доктор хочет таки править миром, а не разрушать его».  
Ковальски хмыкнул. Эта надпись выглядела так, будто кто-то вставил свое мнение уже в готовый текст. А подпись насторожила и озадачила Ковальски. «H» означает «Hans», но почему-то эта буква будучи заглавной, имела верхнюю косую черту, не доходящую до конца, как будто кто-то решил написать постоянную Планка с большой буквы. Хотя мысль о том, что Ганс избрал себе подпись такого вида руководствуясь именно этим соображением заставила Ковальски саркастически усмехнуться.  
К тому же владелец намекающей на постоянную Планка подписи потоптался изрядно по всей аналитике, и стиль его высказываний — едких, но на взгляд Ковальски, совершенно верных, был очень, очень похож на манеру беседы полковника.  
«Лидер, умеет привлекать на свою сторону других лидеров. Владеет школой по воспитанию смертников…» Это прекрасно объясняло юный возраст Арлин. Находить сирот после войны, промывать им мозги, давать в руки МК-42-зет и выпускать на миссии — обычная тактика террориста-ученого. В смысле, умного террориста. Ковальски сам бы так делал, не будь на противоположной стороне.  
В конце стояла приписка от мистера Планка: «Недостатки: 1. глобальность амбиций на фоне невозможности проведения полевых испытаний. (см. Дело номер 9, 15)».  
«Точно» — усмехнулся Ковальски, вспоминая изобретение Блоухола, которое должно была растопить Северный полюс. Как только спутники зафиксировали расположение установки, были мгновенно посланы истребители, которые расстреляли все к чертям собачьим.  
«2. Театральность. Да, это держит в страхе чертов мир, но по факту именно это всегда оказывалось причиной провала. Оставь он установку подо льдом, неизвестно, сколько времени прошло бы прежде, чем ее откопали и поняли, что происходит. Приводящее к провалу желание устрашить мир».  
«3. Беспомощность. Согласен с психопаспортом доктора К, не согласен с психопаспортом доктора G».  
Ковальски вернулся к анализу личности. Доктор К писал, (или писала — ни у кого из аналитиков не было имен — только буквы и цифровой код), что у Блоухола, вероятно, живы родители или другие члены семьи и неплохо было бы поискать его через них, раз уж этот идиот засветил свою настоящую фамилию, Доктор G опровергал это, не отрицая травмы, но уверяя, что это маловероятно, учитывая возраст Блоухола.  
Ковальски вернулся к чтению. Последний файл был от Ганса, он не был зашифрован вообще никак — впрочем, указаний что это он, не было, но было и так ясно. «Шкипер, Джисус и прочие. По анализу и данным мне особенно нечего добавить, за исключением того факта, что набирать сильных союзников Одноглазому похоже пришло в голову сравнительно недавно. И это скверно — значит, в его окружении появился кто-то, кто сумел подбросить ему эту мысль. Еще — я понятия не имею, кто такой H, о нем ВООБЩЕ никаких данных, но я не первый раз сталкиваюсь с его неудаляемыми комментариями и могу сказать одно: весь высший эшелон считает их приказами.  
Его называют «Аче» — это буква испанского алфавита, которая существует зачастую впереди слова, меняет произношение слов, но, за редким исключением, не имеет собственного звука. Легенды пересказывать не буду, их вокруг него дофига. Полагаю, эта какая-то сверхважная теневая фигура из ближайшего окружения Президента, а, возможно, и нифига не теневая — просто официально занимающая пост в иной сфере. Стоит прислушаться к его мнению».  
Это было странно. Ковальски фактически уверился, что Ганс это и есть эта избыточная Аче… Впрочем, он мог соврать.  
Ученый отвлекся и вспомнил о своей реальности. Нет. Ему нельзя читать данные о Дырке, пока он не сотрет себе память о вчерашнем дне. Всю, целиком. А для этого ему срочно нужен толковый оператор Стирательного Шлема.  
До встречи с Филом и Мэйсоном оставалось еще три часа, которые Ковальски и посвятил поиску подходящих кандидатур. Разумеется, стоит рассматривать ученых, которые проживают в Нью-Йорке, хотя… он же может оплатить им перелет, не вопрос.  
Он усмехнулся. Привыкнуть к славе оказалось куда проще, чем к тому факту, что у них много денег, трату которых не нужно документировать.  
Проблема в том, что Ковальски совершенно, абсолютно не доверял незнакомцам, а вопрос надо было решить сегодня, максимум — завтра. Это с Рико он мог позволить себе рискнуть и удалить память о событии, которое произошло месяц назад. Или с другими людьми. Но его мысли слишком ценны — что, если по дурацкой ошибке ему сотрут память о том, как он выступал на Острове Науки в первый раз?!  
Ковальски досадовал, понимая, что виноват в этом он и только он. Точнее, чертов мозг, который взял и регрессировал. К тому же его злило, что при всем желании его интеллект не настолько регрессировал, чтобы ненавидеть проклятого старика, который действительно приперся к нему с благими блять намерениями. Вот Рико на месте Ковальски тут же бы грохнул свой источник страданий… в смысле, видимый. Ясно и так, что источник страданий — в голове, а не в «вестнике». Но история учит нас, что большинство лидеров этого совершенно не понимает на протяжении тысячелетий.  
Внезапно Ковальски осознал еще одну вещь, причем совершенно некстати — такое с ним бывало.  
— Теперь понятно, почему от любви тупеют. Дело не в эндорфинах. Дело в том, что мозг регрессирует… либо до состояния первой любви, либо самой запомнившейся. Либо, если они были абсолютно одинаковыми, как у Шкипера, просто входит в привычный режим.  
Обстряпывать свои любовные делишки Шкипер предпочитал на ходу, желательно во время миссии, или просто будучи проездом где-либо. И главное он и производил на женщин нужное впечатление — мужчины-героя, с которым очень приятно завести короткий бурный роман, а затем вернуться к своей обыденной жизни. Длиннющий список любовных побед командира был настоящим, в смысле, нисколько не приукрашенным, насколько Ковальски был в курсе, а в курсе он был многого. И причем для Шкипера каждая его новая влюбленность была в радость, скорей всего, они ни секунды своей жизни не считал это чувство мучительным и не пытался от него избавиться.  
Прапору хотелось мамочку, поскольку он вырос в обществе Шкипера, Рико и Ковальски, однако мальчишка уже сбежал от удушающих забот как минимум двух прекрасных леди, поскольку на самом деле совершенно не привык к постоянной опеке. Прапор рассказывал ему об этом, наивно думая, что Ковальски есть дело до его любовных похождений.  
Рико нужен был андроид последнего поколения, типа как Лемми у Джулиана, поскольку психопат не обращал внимания на то, что говорили ему все его предыдущие пассии, и интересовался исключительно сексом. Или нимфоманка.  
Ковальски прижал ставшую ледяной ладонь к разгоряченному лбу.  
А он сам всю жизнь действовал по шаблону своей «первой любви». Мири, или Мириам, черноглазая девчонка с блестящими иссиня черными волосами, всегда слегка растрепанная, всегда жадно глядевшая на мир так, будто видит его впервые. Сидя за партой позади нее, Ковальски думал о том, сможет ли он получить такую же жажду жизни, если подружится с ней, а затем это перетекло в первую влюбленность… Заговорить с которой он смог лишь тогда, когда тщательно составил план проникновения со взломом в чужой дом, чтобы впечатлить свою «даму сердца». И в тот момент, когда он утешал даму сердца, он осознал ужасную правду о своем отце, и все его чувства к Мири развеялись на атомы под воздействием этого осознания.  
А потом была Мария, которая не была похожа на Мири ничем, кроме имени, но Ковальски до сих пор подташнивает, когда он вспоминает как они нашли ее тело в лесу.  
«Итак, я примерно так лет шестнадцать относительно влюбленности следовал шаблону одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки, — с яростным вздохом сформулировал ученый. — И при этом каким-то диким образом этого не замечал, утапливая свое сознание в вине, когда очередная девица отказывалась со мной общаться, потому что пытался связаться я с ней через пару месяцев после знакомства, когда наконец-то изобретал что-то, достойное ее потрясти.  
Мне бы следовало сделать скан мозга на проверку опухолей, но я и так его не раз делал. Это когнитивное искажение полагалось им абсолютно приемлемым. Мозг, я крайне недоволен твоей работой. Хоть бы кошмаром каким-нибудь предупредил, а?».  
Однако это все равно не объясняло их со Шкипером. Они слишком давно были вместе, и Ковальски никогда не думал о нем так. И тем не менее, он отдался ему по первому требованию, ему на самом деле даже в голову не пришло возразить, несмотря на удивление, или, говоря откровенно, шок. Это уже потом Ковальски, осознав, что произошло и прикинув последствия, пытался сопротивляться и вбить в голову этого идиота, что ничем это хорошим не закончится…  
Ага. Вот только… Ковальски пошел за Шкипером именно потому, что тот обладал умением заканчивать все хорошо. Побеждать.  
Ученый поднялся, открыл дверь комнаты командира, залез на его постель и обнял, прижимаясь всем телом.  
— Ты чего?.. — сонно пробормотал Шкипер.  
— Ничего, — тихо ответил Ковальски. — Спи. Просто захотелось полежать с тобой.  
«Я люблю тебя», — беззвучно произнес он, вдыхая запах его волос. — И, получается, всегда, что ли, любил? Хотя я более чем уверен, что попытайся он меня трахнуть в другое время, я бы ни за что…» Ковальски выругался про себя. Эти мысли не давали ему покоя уже давно, в отличие от Шкипера, полагавшего, что любовь возникает просто так, он знал, что ничего просто так не возникает, и ему отчаянно нужно было понять, почему у них получилось так, как получилось.  
«На самом деле я просто отвлекаю себя от _других_ мыслей. Я уже давно придумал вполне приемлемый для себя ответ — «Мой командир соблазнил меня». Это лживо, это перекладывание ответственности на Шкипера, но это звучит так… так приятно. Мне всегда казалось немного унизительным, что это я должен кого-то соблазнять, тратить на это кучу времени и сил, переживать из-за этого и прочее. Это Шкиперу всегда нравились эти игры, ухаживания, завоевания, а мне казалось, что должен быть… какой-то более простой способ. Я даже как-то пытался изобрести на основе Стирателя Памяти что-то вроде Ружья Купидона, которое заставляло бы женщин быстренько в меня влюбляться, но, к сожалению, ничерта не вышло, несмотря на то, что я задокументировал это как «превращение врагов в союзников», и командование выделило неплохие средства на разработку».  
Ковальски нежно, стараясь не разбудить, поцеловал Шкипера в губы и остаток времени до выхода рассылал письма понравившимся ему специалистам. Каким-то образом даже просто полежать рядом с командиром оказалось полезным для настроения.


	66. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» ХХI: Вспышка

Шкипер был на данный момент абсолютно счастлив. От Ковальски он заразился дурацкой привычкой к составлению списков и сейчас ему хотелось перечислять и перечислять, почему он настолько счастлив.  
Во-первых, у него куча инфы на Блоухола, и Шкипер нутром, все своей природой хищника чувствовал, что он поймает одноглазого ублюдка вот буквально со дня на день. Или хотя бы породит план. Он не знал, откуда у него эта уверенность, но он испытывал подобное раньше, и привык доверять своей интуиции. А сейчас он просто дрожал от предвкушения, хотя еще ничего не придумал — вот Ковальски закончит с делами на сегодня, и вечером они составят план.  
Во-вторых, Шкипер наконец-то не просто смирился со странными закидонами Ковальски в постели, а реально стал получать от этого удовольствие. Похоже, его ученому нравилось быть чьей-то «добычей», и в таком образе Шкипер его с удовольствием воспринимал и связанного, и с заткнутым ртом. Мысль о том, что Ковальски — его добыча, следовательно, его мнение по любому поводу не принимается в расчет, (и его это устраивает), оказалась весьма соблазнительной. То есть это было соблазнительно, потому что ранее все, что Ковальски хотел, чтобы он с ним сделал, помечалось Шкипером как «изнасилование», и как-то не вызывало особенного энтузиазма. Особенно когда он вспоминал об этом после — его смущал и собственный энтузиазм по этому поводу, и желания Ковальски быть связанным, отшлепанным и оттраханным. Удивительно все-таки, как смена названия примиряет человека с неизменившимся по сути явлением. И да. Еще он, кажется, подцепил от Ковальски склонность к чрезмерным рассуждениями, но это не так уж страшно. Пройдет. Последнее время Шкипер только и делал, что таскался за ним по научным конференциями, и вот и подхватил эдакую пакость. Ничего. Встреча со одноглазым наверняка вылечит этот недуг.  
В-третьих, Шкипер даже вообразить не мог, что он когда-либо это подумает, но он был безумно счастлив помириться с рыжим ублюдком. Плевать, какие у него тараканы в голове. Раньше вся эта ситуация просто бесила Шкипера, но теперь, когда Ганс ее прояснил… Да, у него полная отборнейших тараканов башка, но… Шкипер любил тайны. Когда они есть у него. Не когда они есть у других. А теперь все стало предельно ясно. Если Ганс снова его предаст, Шкипер его убьет, и это будет прекрасно. Он фактически представлял себе, как он стиснет пальцы на его шее. А если Ганс его не предаст, то это тоже будет прекрасно, потому что Модник умный и полезный, а у Шкипера никогда не было таланта к составлению хитрых планов. Наверное… наверное даже стоит позвать его на обсуждения финальной стратегии по поимке Блоухола.  
К тому же, поскольку Шкипер простил Ганса, он теперь не столь переживал о Рико. В смысле, что Ганс будет настраивать его против них. И вообще… Может, если подговорить Ганса встретиться, чтобы он привел Рико и не говорил ему, что Шкипер тоже придёт, тот выслушает его?.. Шкиперу не хотелось сражаться с Блоухолом без Рико, но вчера он был слишком увлечен происходящим и не договорился об этом с Гансом.  
Перед тем, как выйти из машины, Ковальски коснулся своими тонкими пальцами его руки и поцеловал так, что у Шкипера почти встал, но ученый, с лихорадочно горящими глазами и румянцем на бледных щеках, почти тут же выскочил из машины.  
У Фила и Мэйсона их ждала еще одна великолепная новость.  
— Приглашение, — Мэйсон постучал конвертом — настоящим бумажным конвертом! — а затем небрежно перекинул его по столу к Ковальски. — В Белый Дом. Для Ковальски.  
Шкипер просканировал конверт — скорее из принципа, поскольку телефон считал голограмму подлинности — и только потом вскрыл его. Впрочем, он не был запечатан, лист плотной гербовой бумаги с кодом для телефонных айди вытащить мог кто угодно. Если Ковальски отсканирует код для своего телефона, он получит голографический пропуск, но если он сделает это чужим телефоном, то код не сработает. В тексте письма каллиграфическим почерком от руки сообщалось, что действующий президент США приглашает доктора Джозефа Ковальски на неформальную встречу. И что тот, по желанию, может взять с собой одного сопровождающего…  
— Это должен быть я, — заявил Мэйсон. — Или Фил. Такой шанс упускать нельзя.  
Шкипер ошарашенно на него уставился. Он не ожидал, что предприниматели станут оспаривать его место.  
— Это мне решать, — холодно заявил Ковальски, забирая из рук Шкипера письмо и сканируя код для пропуска. — Если бы госпожа президент хотела бы говорить о деньгах, она бы пригласила и вас, но, разумеется, всем понятно, что со мной пойдет Шкипер.  
— Тем более здесь явный намек на наш невнятный статус, а договор с Правительством уже заключен, — заявил Шкипер.  
Предприниматели нахмурились.  
— Это конечно так, но мы не хотим, чтобы кто-то из вас подписал какие-нибудь неприятные для нас уступки под воздействием обаяния госпожи Президента. О ее дипломатических навыках ходят легенды.  
— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Ковальски. — Сильно сомневаюсь, что она пригласила меня, чтобы изменить какие-то пункты соглашения.  
Шкипер был с ним согласен. Он множество раз видел госпожу Президента и не считал ее опасной. И обаятельной, если на то пошло. Она редко — настолько, что это вошло в легенды — улыбалась, и производила впечатление скорее… твёрдость, уверенность, сила — но только не обаяние. Впрочем, в живую он с ней не встречался.  
— Вот и зря, — жестко произнес Фил. — Вы, двое, ничерта не смыслите в бизнесе, и настоящих акул никогда не видели. Думаете, что она честная и прямодушная, потому что выглядит как дева-воительница? Как бы не так. Мы знаем таких людей. Именно о них ходят легенды: «Постарайтесь избегать личной беседы, чтобы не понести сокрушительные убытки и не подписать нечто, о чем будете жалеть всю жизнь».  
— Фил прав, — вкрадчиво произнес Мэйсон. — Если бы здесь был мистер фон Манк, он бы сказал то же самое.  
— А по-моему, — Шкипер ухмыльнкулся, — кто-то из вас просто очень хочет попасть в Белый дом, чтобы потом рассказывать это внукам и использовать как рекламу.  
По лицу Фила было видно, что он именно этого и хотел, а Мэйсон просто сказал:  
— Ну да. Мы получим больше выгоды если кто-то из нас пойдет с Ковальски, а какой толк там будет от тебя, Шкипер, я не могу понять. Если случится нападение в Белом Доме, это будет теракт не тех масштабов, что ты в одиночку способен будешь предотвратить.  
— Я думаю, это спаситель человечества должен решать, кто пойдет с ним на встречу, — коварно произнес Шкипер. Ковальски покосился на него с непонятным выражением лица, но сказал:  
— Конечно, мой командир. Я просто думаю… может, можно попросить как-то, чтобы и кого-то из вас взять?  
— Ковальски, спустись с небес на землю! Это встреча с президентом Соединенных Штатов Америки! Ты не можешь торговаться и приводить на нее всю свою родню! — рявкнул Фил.  
— И без того огромная привилегия, что тебе вообще разрешили кого-то с собой взять! — вторил Мэйсон.  
Ковальски это задело, Шкипер буквально почувствовал, как он подумал нечто вроде: «Ха, я все равно умнее и Президента, и всего ее окружения, почему бы мне и не выставить пару-тройку условий».  
— Отставить нелепые споры. С Ковальски пойду я, конец дискуссии, — заявил Шкипер. Ученый еще долго мог продолжать спорить с предпринимателями и придумывать варианты, которые никогда не сбудутся.  
Ковальски вздохнул с облегчением, а Шкипер вдруг понял, что ученому совершенно не нравится спорить на такие темы. Хоть он и спорит. Скорее просто по привычке спорит.  
— Ты прав, мой командир, — спустя час шептал ему в рот Ковальски, лаская их прижатые к друг другу члены теплыми пальцами. — Разумеется, ты прав, ты всегда приводишь нас к победе, а я… я всегда буду твоим подчинённым.

Возле входа в главное здание Острова Науки был разбит забавный парк с деревьями и кустарниками настолько разнообразных цветов, что казалось, они специально покрашены. Несмотря на прохладную погоду, парк пользовался популярностью — Шкипер замечал группы или одиночек, что-то увлеченно высматривающих в своих телефонах, спорящих или просто пьющих горячий кофе. Наверняка летом их тут намного больше.  
Внимание Шкипера привлекла необычная пара, вернее, не сколь необычная, сколько неуместная — если учесть, что на Остров Науки людей без научной степени пускают только в качестве охраны.  
Фигуристая девица лет двадцати пяти принимала различные соблазнительные позы на фоне главного здания, а широкоплечий фотограф-качок снимал процесс профессиональным фотоаппаратом с длиннющим объективом. У женщины были темно-синие волосы до плеч, большие сиськи и большая задница, она уместнее смотрелась бы в каком-нибудь порножурнале, а никак ни в средоточии нердов и знаний. Тем не менее. На девице был распахнутый белый халат, весьма подчёркивающий темную короткую юбку и расстегнутую на груди рубашку.  
— О господи!.. — Ковальски вцепился в ладонь Шкипера, его голубые глаза были широко раскрыты и таращились на ту же девицу. — Это же Галина Асуль!  
— Кто?.. — Шкиперу вовсе не понравилось выражение лица ученого. С такой дебильной рожей Ковальски обычно в кого-нибудь влюблялся.  
— Доктор Галина Эсперанза Лаура де Конхетурас Асуль! — Шкиперу подумал, что если повторить это трижды, на травке появится какой-нибудь демон. — Не может быть, чтобы ты о ней не слышал!!!  
— Ээээ, — отозвался Шкипер. — Я слышал. Только что. И мои инстинкты говорят мне о том, что не следует особо восхищаться с человеком, у которого в имени больше трех слов.  
— НПНР! Новейшая Программа Нейронной Реабилитации для преступников класса Зет!  
— Эээ…  
Слова Ковальски что-то напомнили, где-то Шкипер что-то когда-то такое слышал…  
— Дэйва в нее впихнули, ты что, забыл? — Ковальски возмущенно уставился на Шкипера. — Галина Асуль — автор и ведущий разработчик методики! И при этом ей всего лишь тридцать лет, а должность она получила вообще в двадцать один! Господи, как же я раньше ей… — Лицо Ковальски вдруг изменилось; он словно принял какое-то решение. — Ха!..  
— Я ничего не понял, — заявил Шкипер. — Чем эта дамочка занимается и причем здесь Дейв?  
— Она разработала методику изменения сознания преступников, точнее, она называет это «очищения сознания». Она работает много лет с осужденными за убийства и изнасилования, изменяя, вернее, заставляя их сознание измениться настолько, что они перестают быть преступниками и возвращаются к нормальной жизни!  
Шкипер нахмурился. Не то чтобы он был силен в математике, но и не настолько плох.  
— Десять лет — не показатель для преступника, Ковальски. Неужели их вот так вот просто выпускают, поверив ей на слово?  
— Все намного интереснее, — Ковальски с горящими глазами наблюдал за позирующей фотографу женщиной. — Маньяки и убийцы, с которыми она работала, подвергались многочисленным психическим тестам, которые показали, что их личность действительно поменялась, а их желание убивать исчезло. У нее идеальный послужной список, Шкип! Если кто и знает все о нейронных схемах, так это она!..  
— Чудесно, — отрезал Шкипер. — Хорошо, что мы не нуждаемся в них. Пошли.  
Ковальски рассмеялся.  
— Шкипер, нейронная схема — это то, как ты мыслишь, а не какая-то деталь механизма. Слушай, как я выгляжу? Я просто обязан не упустить этот шанс!  
— Зачем? — хмуро бросил Шкипер. Он и раньше видел, как Ковальски… даже не то что флиртует, а старается, чтобы все им восхищались, но мысль о том, что он будет восхищать эту фигуристую дамочку-мозгоправа… казалась довольно-таки неприятной.  
На миг взгляд ученого стрельнул в сторону, но потом он невинно воззрился на Шкипера:  
— Ради Рико. Если кто и сможет разобраться в его маньяческой голове, так это она!  
Шкипер помрачнел еще больше.  
— Ковальски, у нее синие волосы. Какой серьезный человек станет красить свои волосы в синий цвет?!  
— Э, насколько мне помнится, года три назад на Четвертое Июля госпожа президент покрасила свои волосы в цвета американского флага. Со звездочками.  
— Это было патриотично! И длилось только один день!  
— Шкипер, нельзя судить людей по одежде. Особенно когда они выросли в стране первого мира, а ты — нет, — ухмыльнулся Ковальски. — Все. Я пошел с ней знакомиться. Пожелай мне удачи.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — хмыкнул Шкипер. — Просто на всякий случай.  
Однако всякий случай сам явился к ним, так и не дождавшись активности Ковальски, который замер у автомата с напитками, размышляя, стоит ли в честь знакомства преподнести ученой напиток и каким он должен быть. Пока он мучительно пытался угадать вкусовые предпочтения Галины Асуль, женщина закончила свою фотосессию, необычно мускулистый фотограф упаковал фотоаппарат в сумку, и пара направилась прямо к ним. Шкипер заметил это, но из чистого злорадства не сообщил зависшему перед многочисленными выборами Ковальски — решил взглянуть на его лицо, когда Галина Асуль и ее спутник вежливо попросят его отойти и не мешать более решительным людям купить напиток.  
Но все произошло немного не так.  
— Джозеф Ковальски?! — Галина прижала наманикюренные ручки к щекам. — Доктор Джозеф Ковальски, неужели это вы?!  
Ковальски подпрыгнул, в ужасе обернувшись — Шкипер ехидно ухмыльнулся.  
— О боже мой, вот это подарок! Я невероятно рада с вами познакомиться! — Ее темные глаза сияли от восторга. — Это такая для меня честь!..  
Вот так и получилось, что Ковальски не пришлось и пальцем пошевелить — внимание заинтересовавшей его дамы оказалось в его полном распоряжении. Шкипер смотрел, как его любимый… ну да. Это выглядело как «распирает от гордости». Ковальски явно медленно, но верно осознавал преимущества своей славы в научном мире — раз даже его кумир восхищается им, и, казалось, лучился от самодовольства. Шкипер испытывал по этому поводу некоторую тревогу, глядя, как увлеченно Ковальски и доктор Асуль беседуют о сыворотке, нейронных схемах и еще бог знает о чем. Фотограф, угрюмый мужик по имени Паркер, явно не разделял их энтузиазма, но возражать не пытался и в разговор не лез. Он отошел в сторону и закурил какой-то подвид электронной сигареты со странным запахом, и Шкипер почувствовал себя вообще нелепо, поскольку не знал, как принять участие в разговоре.  
— Кстати! — Галина Асуль вдруг вскочила со скамейки, где они втроем устроились. — Это же невероятная удача! Пожалуйста, доктор Ковальски, позвольте мне сфотографироваться с вами! Как раз сегодня у меня с собой нормальная камера!  
— Это честь и для меня, — якобы скромно заявил Ковальски, хотя едва ли его самодовольная морда могла кого-то обмануть. — Кстати, вы фотографировались для блога?  
— Ах, да, на самом деле у меня была лекция здесь, и мистер Паркер любезно согласился помочь мне с фотографиями, — она уже подозвала мрачного качка, и тот начал распаковывать фотоаппарат.  
— Так это ваш фотограф? — поинтересовался Ковальски с напускной небрежностью.  
— О да, мистер Паркер настоящий профессионал, — Галина улыбнулась вновь, и, вопреки своим словам, начала показывать фотографу какие-то настройки на экране камеры. Затем она обратила сияющий взгляд на Шкипера: — Вы позволите, сэр?  
Шкипер ухмыльнулся и поднялся со скамейки.  
— Даже если я останусь на месте, целых два медицинских светила меня точно затмят на фотографии.  
— В профессиональных снимках есть непередаваемое телефонными камерами ощущение глубины, вы не находите, доктор Ковальски? — щебетала Галина, по-прежнему возясь с настройками фотоаппарата сама.  
— Разумеется, — лживо согласился Ковальски, глубоко равнодушный к любым искусствам. — Однако признайте, что телефон гораздо практичнее.  
— Не буду спорить, — улыбнулась ученая. — Но сегодня мне так повезло, что было бы смертным грехом, не воспользоваться и не получить фотографию с вами, сделанную профессионалом. Кстати, а давайте сперва вас одного сфотографируем? Я вам пришлю, лишняя удачная фотография никому не помешает.  
— Ох, ну что ж, если вы настаиваете…  
У Шкипера немного вяли уши слушать этот откровенный флирт, самодовольный Ковальски его бесил, и… кажется, именно эти моменты его самодовольства и порождали у Шкипера подходящую реакцию в постели. Потому что вот когда он был таким самодовольным, опьяненным осознанием собственного превосходства, вот тогда и хотелось спустить его с неба на землю, а его штаны — с задницы, и как следует изукрасить белую попку отпечатками ладоней.  
Он почувствовал, что краснеет и отвел взгляд, однако вспышка от фотоаппарата оказалась настолько яркой, что он увидел ее даже боковым зрением. Ковальски с застывшей улыбочкой еще сидел на скамейке, но почти сразу расслабился.  
— Я не моргнул?  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке. А теперь давайте еще несколько кадров во мной! — И Галина уселась рядом с ним на скамейку. Всего было сделано пять или десять снимков — очень мало, по меркам Прапора. Затем Галина Асуль обменялась номерами с Ковальски, пообещала ему прислать фотографии и ушла.  
— Какая приятная оказалась женщина! — вздохнул Ковальски ей вслед. — Так и не скажешь, что она каждый день работает с худшими представителями человечества…  
— Ты не забыл, что у тебя у самого здесь лекция, Умник? — Шкипер коснулся его руки. Ковальски как-то немного удивленно на него посмотрел.  
— Нет-нет, что ты. Мы же заранее пришли. Сейчас пойдем.  
Ковальски явно над чем-то задумался, и Шкипер не стал ему мешать, но для себя твердо решил, что никакой Галине Асуль над Рико он издеваться не даст.


	67. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» ХХII: Собачка

Когда Ганс вернулся со службы и приказал Рико одеться прилично, он подумал, что Ганс хочет выгнать его после вчерашнего. Но полковник напомнил ему, что они идут на выступление фокусников.  
— Ковальски, кстати, мне с утра написал, что хочет поговорить, — сказал Рико, поскольку это было единственное событие за день. — Но это было в шесть утра, а когда я проснулся и увидел, то…  
— Не стал отвечать? — Ганс копался в шкафу, и Рико не видел его лица.  
— Нет, я ответил, когда проснулся. Но он не ответил мне. Это нормально, он, наверное, занят на конференции или чем-то подобном, — Рико возился с меню «умного костюма», пытаясь понять, какая именно модель подходит для «выступления фокусников». Настоящей официальной одежды у него не было, поскольку никто из Черно-Белого отряда не интересовался событиями, происходящими в театрах и концертных залах.  
Ганс, казалось, вначале его не услышал, и как бы совсем пропал в шкафу, но затем выдал:  
— Если ты хочешь, поедем к нему прямо сейчас. Вместо фокусников. Если ты хочешь с ним поговорить. Я уточню адрес у Шкиппи.  
— Вовсе нет! Я не хочу, чтобы вы из-за меня его пропустили! Будь это что-то по-настоящему срочное, мне бы писал Шкипер.  
«Скорей всего это произошло из-за вчерашнего разговора. Ганс может сколько угодно не верить в призраков, но я не раз убеждался, что упоминания людей притягивают их, стоит вечером поболтать о каком-то человеке, как вскоре тот обязательно каким-то образом объявится». Рико не раз замечал это.  
Ганс усмехнулся и закрыл дверцы шкафа.  
— Может, он просто бухал? А сейчас уснул?  
— В смысле?  
Полковник пожал плечами.  
— Я не доверяю сообщениям людей «Мне надо срочно с тобой поговорить», написанным в шесть утра. И вообще сообщениям, написанным после полуночи и до шести утра. Обычно это означает, что субъект пьян, и ему необходимо, чтобы кто-то выслушал его добытые со дна бутылки откровения, — Ганс ухмыльнулся как-то одновременно глумливо и смущенно. — Я, знаешь, сам не раз так делал. И потом было очень неловко, даже не перед людьми, которых я доставал, а перед самим собой — что нес всякую чушь, причем на полном серьезе, и на утро приходилось брать на себя ответственность за свои речи, поскольку я не обладаю счастливым даром забывать то, что творил по пьяни.  
Ганс сейчас выглядел очень элегантно, в черных брюках и черной рубашке с яркими оранжевыми полосками на руках и у воротника, и Рико было сложно представить его пьяным и неадекватным. Впрочем, до такого состояния перед ним Ганс не напивался, он обычно вырубался намного раньше, чем успевал начать нести нечто, за что могло бы быть потом стыдно. Полковник, кажется, понял, о чем Рико думает, поскольку добавил:  
— Нет, это было давно. Сейчас я просто и выпить-то столько не могу, да и желания философствовать по пьяни потерялось.  
«Ну, с этим я бы поспорил», — подумал Рико, но промолчал.  
— Я имею в виду, я больше не ищу истину. Поэтому пьяных озарений больше не происходит. Я прекрасно знаю, что никакой истины нет. Мир устроен так, как устроен, без всякой на то причины. Дырочки для глазок у кошки как раз в том самом месте, где у кошки глазки, но я больше не вижу в этом ни божественного, ни демонического плана. Суть мира — хаос, жизнь зародилась случайно, поскольку хаос вмещает в себя всё. В том, что я появился на свет, нет никакого смысла, как нет его во всех остальных людях, деревьях, животных и насекомых — впрочем, с последним я, пожалуй, соглашусь с удовольствием, а не с печалью.  
Рико подошел и обнял его. Он терпеть не мог, когда Ганс начинал так говорить. В такие минуты Рико понимал, почему Шкипер называл его «токсичным»: плохое настроение Ганса заражало окружающих.  
Ганс прижался к Рико и заткнулся, а затем произнес:  
— Я к тому, что возможно Ковальски тоже по пьяни пришел к каким-то выводам и решил тебя ими осчастливить, а теперь либо спит, либо проспался, осознал их ошибочность, и теперь ему стыдно. Они ж наверняка после пати Джулиана продолжили банкет.  
Рико удивленно хмыкнул.  
— Он никогда так не делает. Ковальски, да, иногда по пьяни химичит в лаборатории, но он никогда не звонит мне или Шкиперу, чтобы похвастаться достижениями. Он записывает видеодневник. А потом удаляет непонравившиеся моменты. Кстати, он делает это как раз потому, что забывает, что творит по пьяни.  
— Серьезно? — Ганс хмыкнул, затем провел по меню умного костюма Рико, находящегося на груди, и вмиг нашел ему официальный костюм, приятного темно-красного, почти черного, цвета. — Я вот ненавижу себя бухого в записях. Кажусь себе невероятным идиотом.  
— Мне кажется, вы зря так сильно заморачиваетесь. Вы же просто были пьяным. Я имею в виду, все люди, напившись, выглядят по-дурацки. Помните, вы говорили мне, что мать природа не расщедрилась для меня на кастомную сборку? Так почему вы думаете, что она выделила ее вам?  
Ганс поднял на Рико охуелый взгляд.  
— Ну, эээ… потому что на самом деле я не хочу напиваться.  
— А разве это не то самое желание, которое зависит только от вашей воли, и не требует сторонних участников?  
Ганс ошарашенно моргнул, затем глумливо нахмурился:  
— Ты с какой это стати вдруг стал таким… эээ… ехидным?  
— Хочу, чтобы вы бросили пить, — неожиданно заявил Рико. То есть не то что неожиданно, он хотел этого, наверное, практически с самого начала знакомства, вначале — потому что Шкипер приказал, чтобы Ганс не надирался, а потом — потому что ему было очень жалко его, по пьяни Ганс становился слишком печальным, к тому же Рико точно знал, что столько пить — вредно для здоровья, но Рико не ожидал, что он скажет когда-то это вслух. По-хорошему, он не имеет права приказать… в смысле, хотеть… в смысле…  
В сознании возник странный сбой.  
Точнее, какой-то голос, который совершенно точно был его, произнес: «Не кажется ли тебе, Рико, что это очень странно: считать, что ты не имеешь права чего-то хотеть?»  
Но усмешка Ганса слишком быстро разбила этот сбой. Полковник обнял Рико за шею и, приподнявшись, поцеловал.  
— Видишь ли, Рикочка, я тоже очень хочу бросить пить. Но я тогда покончу с собой от скуки. Это мое единственное развлечение — напиться и на несколько счастливых часов приобщиться ко всему человечеству. Начать его понимать, перестать его ненавидеть, и даже быть в состоянии с ним взаимодействовать и получать от этого удовольствие. Последнее время, правда, даже это у меня не всегда выходит, в смысле, не всегда, напившись, ловлю волну человечности, но — что поделать. Видимо, во всем виноват последний год.  
Рико обнял его, коснувшись губами волос. Ему… ему с самого начала нравилось защищать Ганса, потому что он был красивый, и казался слишком хрупким, но он не знал, как защитить его от демонов в его голове. Наибольшую опасность для Ганса представлял собой сам Ганс. И с этим Рико абсолютно ничего не мог поделать.  
— А знаете, почему Ковальски начал вести пьяный видеодневник? — спросил он.  
Ганс хмыкнул.  
— Нет. Почему же?  
— Однажды он, будучи в гостях у Джулиана, напился до состояния гениальных озарений, выпросил себе одну из пустующих комнат и всю ночь что-то изобретал. Когда днем он проснулся, результатом его изобретения был металлический шар, на вид цельный, и инструкция к нему, записанная на ноутбуке Джулиана. Мы тогда служили, поэтому данные наших телефонов в любой момент могли стать достоянием старшего по званию, впрочем, вы и сами знаете, но проблема была в том, что Джулиану Ковальски тоже не доверял, и зашифровал файл.  
Ганс поднял на Рико сияющие от ехидства глаза.  
— Дай угадаю, он не смог вспомнить пароль?!  
— Ага, — Рико улыбнулся с облегчением. С таким настроением Ганса он согласен был иметь дело вечность. — Представляете, не просто не смог, он не смог взломать свою собственную защиту в трезвом состоянии! Несколько дней бился! И он понятия не имел, откуда взялся металлический шар. Джулиан уверял, что такого предмета у него не было, но расплавить металл и отлить его в такую форму у Ковальски не было технической возможности. В общем, «Дело о таинственном шаре» до сих пор вызывает у Ковальски досаду.  
Ганс уже хихикал в голос.  
— На самом деле? Ты это не придумал, чтобы меня развеселить?!  
— Нет, конечно! — воскликнул Рико, а сам подумал, что идею надо взять на заметку — если у него закончатся смешные истории для полковника, надо их просто выдумывать.  
— И что он сделал с шаром в итоге?!  
— Распилил, после того как сканирование показало, что шар цельнометаллический. Ковальски никак не мог поверить в это. Говорил, что помнил, что изобрел нечто очень важное.  
Ганс смеялся в руках Рико даже, пожалуй, сильнее, чем тот ожидал.  
— Знаешь, Рико, я знаю вторую часть этой тайны, — сквозь смех произнес он. — На самом деле Ковальски изобрел два шара. Но второй потерялся!.. — И он снова заржал, хотя Рико абсолютно не понял, что в этом такого смешного. Ганс выскользнул из объятий Рико и подошёл к зеркалу причесаться.  
— На самом деле, когда ты спросил, зачем Ковальски пьяный видеодневник, я думал, чтобы любоваться на свою смазливую мордашку в минуты пиздостраданий, — сказал он, аккуратно зачесывая рыжие пряди волос назад.  
— Вы зря считаете его настолько самовлюблённым, — Рико почувствовал обиду за товарища. — Он на самом деле наоборот все делает ради того, чтобы его любили другие.  
— Одно другому не мешает, — отозвался Ганс, любуясь укладкой. — Я просто видел, как он одевается и как себя ведет. Не удивлюсь, если он и дрочит перед зеркалом. И со Шкиппи наверняка тоже перед зеркалом трахается.  
— Про трахается не знаю, — помрачнел Рико. — А про дрочит вы не угадали. За таким занятием я только Прапора заставал.  
— Ну что поделать, песинька, всякой проницательности есть передел, — безмятежно произнес Ганс. — Пойдем, а то опоздаем, а я этого не люблю.  
— Слушайте, — Рико пришла в голову эта мысль, когда они ехали в машине, — а может, Ковальски хотел помириться со мной? Может, ваш пример вдохновил его?..  
Ганс обернулся и сурово посмотрел на Рико.  
— Нет, теперь мы уже едем на шоу. Раньше надо было менять планы!  
— Да я и не собирался, — Рико был немного удивлен резкостью его тона. — Просто вдруг в голову пришло.  
Ганс пожал плечами.  
— Может после и съездим. Вообще у него вчера странное было настроение. Кстати, еще один плюс ко мнению о самовлюбленности. Ковальски в плохом настроении пошел на вечеринку к известному политику, чтобы сесть там возле бара одетым в белый сияющий свитер и пить водку. Налицо склонность к демонстративным пиздостраданиям. Я вот, когда мне по-настоящему плохо, стараюсь быть один, по этому пункту не врал Шкиперу. Просто знаю, что окружающие мне не то что не помогут, а скорее усугубят мое настроение.  
Рико со вздохом покосился на Ганса. Упорства полковнику было не занимать. Кажется, он явно планировал сегодня быть не в духе.  
— А… — Рико начал и тут же заткнулся. Наверное, такое не стоит спрашивать. Хотя…  
— Что?  
— У меня один вопрос, но… Если не хотите, можете не отвечать.  
Ганс ухмыльнулся.  
— Я бы и без твоего разрешения не стал бы отвечать, если бы не захотел. Валяй.  
— Почему вы вообще подружились со Шкипером? Вы… ну, не очень…  
— Не очень дружелюбный? — Ганс ухмыльнулся еще шире. — Есть такое. Хотя ты упустил из виду тот факт, что люди меняются. Впрочем, это понятно, что ты его упустил, мой бедный тринадцатилетний малыш. Сам-то ты ничуть не изменился. А вопрос как вопрос, никаких струн моей души он не затрагивает. Я подружился со Шкиппи, потому что он меня умилял. Я всегда хотел себе какую-нибудь большую домашнюю зверюшку, чтобы смотрела преданными глазками, заботиться о ней, чесать за ухом, кормить печеньем, играть с ней и учить ее перегрызать глотки моим врагам, — Ганс усмехнулся. — Самое забавное, что и врагов у меня не так уж было много, но я полагал, что это дело наживное — чем кормить мою собаку, когда она у меня появится.  
Рико изумленно таращился на Ганса.  
— Конечно же, мне хотелось, чтобы собака у меня была самой большой, самой породистой и с самыми острыми клыками. Разумеется, моим родителям было класть на мои террористические мечты, и никакой собаки у меня так и не появилось, ни породистой, ни обычной. И тут я уже взрослый, вижу этого твоего командира, такой юного, с такими синими глазищами в пол-лица, с этим трогательным ежиком черных волос и нахмуренными бровками, — Ганс мечтательно улыбнулся. — Я знаю, тебе Шкиппи вряд ли кажется умилительным, а вот меня он умилял буквально каждой своей клеточкой и каждым своим движением. Какое у него было серьезное и упорное личико в качалке, как он мило переживал из-за своего роста, как он спорил с товарищами, как он трогательно верил, что всегда прав… — Ганс сладко вздохнул. — Мне хотелось забрать его к себе домой, кормить вкусняшками и учить охотиться. В итоге я так примерно и сделал. Кормил его всякими тайночками, крупными и не очень, учил драться и едва не таял от умиления, какой у меня хорошенький, умненький, послушненький песик… — Ганс резко помрачнел. — Вероятно, кстати говоря, именно поэтому я не сразу заметил странности в поведении посла в той миссии в Дании. Слишком был увлечен игрой со Шкиппи, слишком наслаждался ею… Не очнись я столь вовремя, мы бы оба там подохли в счастливом неведении. Ну, дальше ты знаешь. Так себе из меня вышел хозяин собаки. Ни быть объектом заботы я не умею, ни сам о ком-то заботиться. Даже о себе.  
Рико мог только головой качать. Может, и к лучшему, что Шкипер возненавидел Ганса, а не узнал, что тот относился к нему, как он — к Прапору. «Талисман для поднятия настроения командиру».  
— Вы как-то упрямо сегодня впадаете в уныние, сэр, — Рико постарался, чтобы его слова прозвучали как можно менее обидно, но Ганс к его неожиданности рассмеялся.  
— Твоя правда, песинька… — он взглянул в небо, а затем свернул на парковку. Кажется, они приехали на место. — Может, просто печалюсь из-за будущего?.. — добавил он странную фразу, остановился и закурил. — О, лёгок на помине, — хмыкнул он, когда телефон мигнул сообщением. — Шкиппи спрашивает, как твои дела? Как-то они тебя сегодня оба вспоминают, может, решили простить? — Ганс подмигнул смутившемуся Рико, погладил его по руке и сказал: — Если ты хочешь…  
— Нет. Пойдемте на шоу. Мне самому интересно. А… а с ними я поговорю вечером. Ну или по крайней мере напишу. Обещаю.  
Рико думал, что это обрадует Ганса; тот и правда улыбнулся, но глаза остались печальными.  
В зале было много детей, но не меньше и взрослых, молодых и среднего возраста людей, явно сознательно, а не «за компанию» пришедших сюда. Не все фокусы впечатляли Рико, многие с его точки зрения были попросту навороченными технологиями, о которых их вмиг бы просветил Ковальски, будь он тут, но в целом было увлекательно и забавно. Во время второй части Ганс, указав на очередного выступающего, прошептал Рико:  
— Безмерно удивительно, но, кажется, это мой знакомый. Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, поскольку дурацкое имя Фрателло Великолепный — это совершенно не то, которое носил мой сосед по парте Трик Хорсмен, но тем не менее, я почти уверен, что это он… Хочешь познакомиться с настоящим фокусником, Рико?  
Рико пожал плечами:  
— Почему бы и нет. Хотя это все равно всё не настоящее. Фокусники, я имею в виду. В них нет магии.  
Ганс фыркнул.  
— Конечно нет. Магии вообще не существует. Есть только явления, которые мы пока что не смогли объяснить.  
Рико удивлённо посмотрел на Ганса. Обычно люди не добавляли последнюю фразу, и Рико как раз приводил в контраргументы тот факт, что в мире полно необъяснимой хуйни, а тут раз — и Ганс заявил, что да, полно, но это только пока. И ведь не поспоришь теперь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Поймали марсиане американца, француза и русского и говорят: «Мы посадим  
> каждого из вас в одиночную камеру, дадим каждому по два титановых шарика, и по часу времени. Кто из вас нас более всего удивит, тот Марсианский тест значит прошел, того мы отпустим, предварительно наделив космической энергией, а остальных пустим на опыты.»  
> Проходит час — заходят марсиане к американцу — он шариками жонглирует.  
> Марсиане: «Хорошо, удивительно, молодец.»  
> Заходят к французу — тот шариками жонглирует, с закрытыми глазами, стоя на голове, лицом к стенке. Марсиане: «Супер! Ты лучший! Можно к русскому и не заходить, ну раз обещали…»  
> Заходят к русскому, а он один шарик сломал, а второй потерял".


	68. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» ХХIII: Измененное сознание

«Блять, чем я вообще занимаюсь?!..» — полковник Ганс Дитрих фон Манк задавал себе этот вопрос все чаще в последнее время.  
Ему бы сейчас…. ну если не быть на службе, то хотя бы искать признаки Блоухоловой активности, а он вместо этого сидит на дурацком выступлении фокусников. С какой стати его вообще так это бесит, что Рико… этот психопат его даже не любит, да и не умеет он никого любить, потому что психопат… И сам Ганс никого не умеет любить, ему просто хочется блять любовника, который выполняет приказы и не задает вопросов. Ага. Конечно. Размечтался, блин.  
Сколько раз жизнь должна ткнуть ему в морду тот факт, что он никогда не получит желаемого? Ни-ког-да.  
Это все не то. Было не то, и будет не то.  
Он должен жить своей жизнью. Делать что-то для себя. Но у него нихера не получалось, сколько раз уже пробовал, только печень и прочие внутренние органы начинали болеть, да накатывала похмельная паранойя о том, что он бесполезный никчемный кусок дерьма, в котором нет никакого смысла, как и вообще ни в чем, человечество — просто разумная плесень на поверхности планеты, вся деятельность бесполезна, потому что мы все умрем, и вообще непонятно, зачем все эти люди постоянно рождаются и умирают, и боятся, и что-то чувствуют, и все это все равно пройдет, и…  
В общем, даже жить с Рико оказалось лучше. С ним Ганс пил намного меньше, чем один. И какой-никакой, но у него был секс. И ему безумно нравилось, когда он его обнимает. Это вообще было самое лучшее.  
На самом деле, никакого одноклассника по имени Трик Хорсмен у Ганса не было. Этот мужик родился вообще в Канаде. Ганс знал его биографию, потому что у него был допуск к подобным данным. А за несколько дней до шоу Ганс встретился с «Фрателло Великолепным» и посулил ему отличную подработку — если согласится. А если не согласится…  
Но Ганс даже не начал угрожать. Фрателло оказался умным и любопытным мужчиной и сразу попросил рассказать, в чем заключается его задача.  
— Я наблюдал за вашими выступлениями и успехами в гипнозе. Мне надо, чтобы вы загипнотизировали моего друга, вытащили из него его тайны, пока я записываю это на видео, чтобы потом ему показать. И имейте в виду, первое, что вы должны приказать ему, когда загипнотизируете: не причинять вред себе и окружающим. А то он очень этого боится.  
— Подавленные воспоминания детства? — приподнял брови фокусник. — Не лучше ли обратиться к профессиональному психиатру. Я-то, конечно, могу заставить рассказать все, что угодно, но не знаю, что именно будет полезно.  
— Вопросы буду задавать я. Через вас, — отрезал Ганс. — К тому же мой друг имеет предубеждение против психиатров, зато вполне лоялен к фокусниками.  
— Ладно, приводите после выступления его ко мне. Гримерка номер восемь.  
Ганс заплатил аванс и ушел. Этот фокусник производил удивительное впечатление… «уюта». Такой пожилой, чуть полноватый мужчина немного за сорок, спокойный и добродушный…  
Ганс вздохнул тогда и поежился. «Почему мне все время холодно, и мне хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь меня обнял?».

И вот теперь Рико сидел в полной разнообразных устройств гримерке Трика Хорсмена по прозвищу «Фрателло Великолепный» и смотрел, как фокусник показывает классический фокус с появляющимися и исчезающими бутылками.  
— Ганс тоже так умеет, — внезапно сказал Рико. — Только исчезает только содержимое бутылок.  
Фрателло Великолепный рассмеялся, да и сам Ганс хихикнул, но скорее удивлённо — кажется, Рико за сегодняшний день уже дважды пошутил.  
Удивительный эффект его вчерашнего лживого признания?..  
Как же Ганса выбесило это, когда Рико почему-то решил соврать, что видел призрака своего отца! С лицом своего отца. Факт, что это Ковальски наврал, Ганс тоже рассмотрел, но отмел. Не было у него на это причин. Да и подделать призрак человека так, как описал его Рико, Ковальски бы в своих полевых условиях не смог бы.  
И главное, зачем?! Вначале Рико сам говорил, что хочет ему все рассказать, а затем взял и наврал! А ведь Ганс уже раскатал губу, что когда психопат закончит свою историю «о сверхъестественном в пустыне», он ему сразу же подсунет признание Ковальски, а если что, то и заставит умника приехать и подтвердить, или сам к ним поедет. В итоге — хрен. «Призрак покойного отца»! Гансу хотелось дать Рико по морде за вранье, но это означало бы признать, что он сговорился с Ковальски за его спиной — иначе откуда бы он знал, что это вранье?  
Это было… это было как-то феноменально обидно. И снова в голове стучало, как проклятье: «У тебя никогда не получится то, что ты хочешь. Ни-ког-да».  
Поэтому Ганс, до последнего сомневавшийся в правильности плана с гипнозом, потащил Рико к Трику Хорсмену, сказав желающему увидеться Ковальски «позже». Вот заставит он Рико признаться во всем, потом — да, пускай тащится к Ковальски и выслушивает его признание.  
К удивлению Ганса, Рико с охотой кивнул, когда фокусник предложил «кого-то из вас загипнотизировать». Ганс заготовил целую речь с угрозами, уговорами и прочими манипуляциями, а потом едва удержал челюсть на месте, когда Рико попросил его:  
— А вы можете записать видео? Чтобы я потом знал, что делал?  
Так, помимо двух официальных камер, предусмотрительно спрятанных в гримерке, у Ганса появилась третья. Своя, с телефона. Впрочем, вторую руку Ганс держал на спрятанном под пиджаком пистолете с транквилизатором. Он не был любителем риска и адреналина. Ну, в смысле… не в данном случае. Он сам немного боялся того, что собирался сделать. Вдруг чертов параноик Рико прав? Вдруг он сойдет с ума и не вернется?!..  
«Я тогда поклянусь больше ничего никогда не делать. Выйду в отставку и уеду во Флориду. Буду пить там и греться, пока не сдохну».  
Почему-то на глаза навернулись слезы, но Ганс моргнул, вернул официальное выражение лица и кивнул одновременно и Рико, и Фрателло:  
— Приступайте. Я снимаю.

Вопросы Ганс заготовил заранее. Да и гипноз наблюдал — не совсем же он идиот, чтобы включать свой план неизученные явления. Невероятная удача, что Рико не пришлось уговаривать — есть шанс, что он не соврет под воздействием; Ганс читал о таких случаях.  
Но все равно удивился, когда после манипуляций Трика Хорсмена с колокольчиком и пассов его рук возле Рико, разбойничья физиономия спецназовца удивительным образом преобразилась в спокойное, немного печальное лицо. Сейчас Рико выглядел как обиженный насмешками, пухлый и добродушный от природы ребенок; Ганс порой видел, как таких вот дразнили, у них было такое смешное непонимание на лице: «Почему все эти люди так меня ненавидят? Что я им сделал?». Бедные дети, слишком добродушные, чтобы понять, что совершенно необязательно что-то делать, чтобы жалкое говно тебя возненавидело — просто потому, что их собственные маленькие тела уже не вмещают их ненависть к себе и к окружающему миру.  
Конечно, в исполнении Рико, который был не пухлым, а просто огромным и мускулистым, это выражение лица выглядело особенно забавно. Рико моргал, он явно осознавал, где находится, видел и Ганса и Трика, но все равно в его позе было нечто неестественное... Он сидел прямо. Обычно Рико сутулился, да и в кресле до гипноза он сидел, развалившись, а сейчас выпрямился, положил руки на колени, как примерный школьник, и, неторопливо моргая, смотрел перед собой.  
— Рико, что бы ни случилось, ты не причинишь вреда себе, мистеру Фрателло и Гансу. Пообещай, — произнес полковник, и фокусник эхом повторил это.  
— Обещаю, — кивнул Рико.  
— Ты не сойдешь с ума и останешься спокойным и трезвомыслящим, чтобы ни случилось. Пообещай.  
На этот раз была пауза, но потом Рико снова кивнул.  
— Обещаю.  
— Расскажи мне о своих родителях. Какие они были? Как они к тебе относились? Был ли ты счастлив у себя дома?  
Рико вздрогнул, но произнес:  
— Я никогда не знал свою мать, ничего, кроме имени — Айша. Мой отец был торговцем, его звали Ибрагим Сульфур ибн Ради. Он говорил, что любил мою мать, но ее убили. Кто именно — он не говорил. Мой отец говорил, что меня любит, но это была неправда. Я был ужасно несчастлив у себя дома.  
Ганс моргнул. Ничего себе! Отвечает, прям как машина!  
— Почему ты считаешь, что твой отец лгал тебе?  
— Потому что он приказывал своим женам бить и мучить меня, — глаза Рико наполнились слезами.  
Фрателло покосился на Ганса вопросительно. Тот кивнул, чтобы он продолжал.  
— Что они делали с тобой? Кто они были?  
— Вторая жена, госпожа Арба, седьмая жена, госпожа Илит, и девятая жена, госпожа Мизун. Они били меня прутьями, заставляли стоять на коленях на горохе, все время говорили, что я слишком много ем, и что они выгонят меня из дома, часто просто били руками и говорили, что отец недоволен мной, а им приходится по его приказу ко мне прикасаться, хотя это и омерзительно, и… и это было так больно!..  
«Блять, нашел бы этих теток — перестрелял бы всех», — подумал Ганс, глядя, как слезы одна за другой катятся по щекам его психопата.  
Точнее, бедного ребенка.  
— А твой отец сам когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что недоволен тобой? Что ты много ешь или плохо учишься?  
Фокусник с удивлением покосился на Ганса, но вопрос повторил. Рико помотал головой.  
— Он всегда делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Был любезен со мной. А потом наступал вечер, и приходили они…  
— И ты никогда не говорил своему отцу об их поведении?  
— Никогда. А смысл? Он бы еще больше меня наказал.  
Ганс вздохнул.  
— Слушай меня внимательно, Рико. Это тебе передает Ганс, а не мистер Фрателло. Ты веришь Гансу?  
— Иногда.  
— В общем, слушай Ганса, который разбирается в манипуляциях. Те злобные тетки, что над тобой издевались, делали это совершенно без приказа и вообще без ведома твоего отца. Они, вероятно, надеялись, что ты сбежишь из дома или будешь себя плохо вести, и отец сам тебя выгонит. Ни один мужчина не заставит женщину, да еще не мать, воспитывать своего сына вместо того, чтобы делать это самому. Твой отец, вероятно, понятия не имел, что происходит. Наверняка среди угроз этих теток имело что-нибудь вроде: «Скажешь отцу — он тебя еще сильнее поколотит», а?..  
— Они говорили, что «отец слишком занят, чтобы тратить на меня свое время», — угрюмо произнес Рико, а потом вдруг снова заплакал.  
— Почему ты плачешь?  
Фрателло посмотрел на Ганса с возмущением, мол, «Хули не можешь оставить в покое человека!», но вопрос повторил.  
— Когда в дом попала бомба, отец просил меня ему помочь, — тихо, сквозь слезы прошептал Рико. — «Ричард, сынок, помоги мне». А я думал… я думал… я думал, что он получил по заслугам. Что наконец-то кто-то помог мне, когда я просил, мне помог огонь, а я больше не обязан исполнять ничьи приказы, и я радовался.  
— Ты бы смог ему помочь, если бы хотел?  
— Нет. Перекрытие обвалилось через секунду. Я бы погиб вместе с ним, если бы бросился в огонь.  
— Значит, твоей вины в этом нет. Ты был хорошим сыном. И хорошим мальчиком, тебе ведь наверняка и в голову не пришло сопротивляться этим злобным фуриям?  
— Отец говорил, что женщин бить нельзя.  
— Шикарно! — выругался Ганс тихо. — А женщинам значит бить чужих мальчишек можно…  
Затем он спросил:  
— Но почему ты — «Ричард»?  
— Ричард Амин ибн Сульфур, первое имя мне дала мать, второе — отец, но называл меня он всегда по первому.  
— Ясно. Расскажи мне про завесу огня.  
— Когда бомба уничтожила мой дом, я был одновременно счастлив и несчастлив. Огонь освободил меня, но он же забрал у меня мою добычу, поскольку ранее я поклялся вырасти и убить своего отца и всех его жен. Поэтому когда я переставал видеть огонь перед внутренним взором, я вспоминал об этом обещании. После этого все люди становились для меня ими, потому что я прочитал однажды, что все люди одинаковы и являются отражениями друг друга, следовательно, неважно, кого я убью, если они отражение госпожи Арбы и остальных.  
«Лооооооогика!» — фыркнул Ганс.  
— Ты неверно понял это высказывание, Рико. Когда люди встречаются друг с другом, они пытаются стать отражением друг друга. Чтобы лучше понимать друг друга. Те люди, отражать которых нам приятно, становятся нашими друзьями или возлюбленными, другие, соответственно, нет. Поскольку твоей семьи уже нет в живых, то они не могут никого отразить. Больше никогда.  
Рико долго молчал. Затем внезапно произнес низким, хриплым, каким-то утробным голосом, от которого, Гансу не стыдно было в этом себе признаться, у него внутри все похолодело:  
— Спасибо, Огонёчек. Но в мире все равно остаётся куча таких же дерьмовых людей как они. Моя работа никогда не закончится.  
— Кто ты?!  
— Я Рико, Огонёчек. Тот, который должен был это услышать. Тот, который на самом деле это все знал. Тот, которому просто нравится убивать.  
— Хочешь убедить меня, что у тебя раздвоение личности? — фыркнул Ганс, постаравшись унять дрожь в голосе — потому что сейчас Рико реально звучал как какой-то дух из загробного мира. — Ничего не выйдет. Так же делал лет в пять — уверял родителей, что «Ганс» делает хорошие дела, а «Дитрих» — плохие, а потом еще раз, уже в позднеподростковом возрасте, симулировал раздвоение личности для своего удовольствия и чтобы развить в своих приятелях чувства осознанности и зыбкости привычного мира и окружающих людей. Ну, могу сказать, что с чувством осознанности у меня получилось — бедняги осознали, что я псих, и перестали со мной дружить. Впрочем, невелика была потеря.  
Рико долго молчал. Затем с обидой нормальным голосом произнес:  
— Ты вредный. И жестокий.  
— Как и всякий огонь, — отрезал Ганс. — Довольно философии. Расскажи, почему твоя огненная завеса недавно исчезла.  
— Потому что я встретил госпожу Арбу, — помрачнел Рико. — Которая, как я думал, сгорела в огне. Она пришла ко мне из загробного мира, чтобы наказать за то, что я хотел убить Ковальски. Значит, она может явиться ко мне в любой момент, если я сделаю что-то не так. Значит, больше нет символа моей свободы и воли. Поэтому я не могу снова зажечь в своём сознании огонь. Духи умерших спокойно проходят через любые завесы.  
— А вот и хрен! — воскликнул Ганс, забыв, что Фрателло будет все за ним повторять. — Ковальски обманул тебя, моя радость! Натянул на три дрона черную тряпку, да подвесил в воздухе, и, подражая женскому голосу, на твоем родном языке приказал тебе себя самому избить. Пока ты старался, он вырубил тебя дроном с транком. И у меня есть письменное признание, заверенное его собственной рукой. Потому что я заставил его его написать. Потому что хотел, чтобы ты пришел в себя. Чтобы перестал быть психопатом и стал человеком. Скучно ведь все время быть одним и тем же, а, песинька?!..  
Когда фокусник повторил его речь, слово в слово, на слове «песинька» Рико взревел и вскочил со стула.  
— Сядь на место! — рявкнул фокусник, но это не помогло.  
— Скажи ему, что освобождаешь его от своей власти! Быстро! — рявкнул Ганс, выхватывая пистолет.  
— Рико, ты очнешься и забудешь…  
— Нет! Скажи ему, что он будет помнить!!!  
— Рико, ты очнешься, помня все сказанное во время этой беседы… — дрожащим голосом проговорил фокусник, пятясь от рычащего и ворчащего Рико, который надвигался на него так, словно преодолевал сопротивление сильного ветра. — Прямо сейчас!  
Трик Хорсмен звякнул колокольчиком. Ганс с изумлением увидел, как Рико дернулся так резко, словно бы врезался в стену, затем покачнулся и рухнул на пол, задев и рассыпав какие-то фокуснические устройства. Затем он сел на полу, схватился за голову и заозирался, переводя дикий взгляд с Ганса на фокусника.  
Затем он с отчаянием взглянул на Ганса:  
— Зачем ты это сделал? Теперь я на самом деле хочу тебя убить!  
Фокусник сделал было шаг к Рико, но Ганс удержал его.  
— Он этого и добивается, правда, Рико? Хочешь, чтобы он подошёл поближе, чтобы ты успел ему свернуть шею раньше, чем я попаду в тебя транком, не так ли? Но почему? Что такого плохого мы услышали? Что у тебя были отвратительные мачехи?  
Рико злобно покосился на Ганса. Взгляд у него был загнанный.  
— Ты нарочно сделал это!  
Ганс вздохнул. Он как-то иначе себе это представлял.  
— Да. Нарочно. Потому что хочу тебе помочь. Ну? Что в этом такого плохого?  
— Мне не нужна твоя жалость! — злобно выплюнул Рико, поднимаясь. Трик попятился, а Ганс остался стоять; не потому, что не испугался, а потому, что разозлился:  
— С чего ты решил, что я тебя жалею? Жалел бы — был бы как твои комрады! Закрасил бы твои шрамы татуировочками и всем шепотом на ушко сообщал, что у Рикочки родители больная тема, к Рикочке лучше не лезть с вопросами! Взрослый, здоровый хуй блять, а боится долбаных мыслей. _Мыслей, Рико, твою мать, мыслей!!! Мысли не убивают!!! Убивает только наша реакция на них! Которую мы можем контролировать!_  
— Я хочу уйти отсюда, — неожиданно холодным и сухим тоном заявил Рико. — Мне нужно обдумать все произошедшее.  
— Вот это — правильное решение, — кивнул Ганс, не сводя глаз с психопата, поскольку не мог понять, притворяется ли он спокойным, чтобы свернуть одному из них шею или на самом деле обрел подобие здравомыслия.  
— Без тебя знаю!.. — огрызнулся Рико.  
***

Он чувствовал себя… странно. Чертовски странно. Ноги дрожали и подкашивались, когда Рико брел по узкому коридору, ведущему прочь из актерских гримерок. Какая-то женщина приоткрыла дверь, но, увидев Рико, сочла за благо покинуть свою гримёрку позже. Он механически поднялся на семь ступенек вверх, открыл еще одну дверь и оказался в театральном холле. Вдалеке виднелись гардеробные, но он не мог вспомнить, соответствуют ли их номера тем, которые были у них. В холле кучковались люди, кто-то одевался, кого-то ждал, болтал по телефону или обсуждал выступления. Они все не имели значения.  
Рико никто никогда не гипнотизировал, и это вообще не было похоже ни на что, что с ним раньше происходило. Может быть, слегка — на сон, в котором ты делаешь глупые или не соответствующие своему характеру действия, ты мысленно возражаешь и сопротивляешься им, но все равно продолжаешь.  
Правда, во снах обходилось без голоса гипнотизера, да и вызывали они, пожалуй, скорей только досаду, а не… Рико сейчас даже понять не мог, что он чувствовал.  
_Он не хотел отвечать на вопросы фокусника._  
Он изо всех сил сопротивлялся этому, и, тем не менее, отвечал. При этом он понимал, что рядом стоит Ганс, и что он вначале говорит вопрос, а только потом фокусник повторяет за ним, но слова самого полковника для Рико впервые с момента их встречи не имели никакого значения. Он даже смысла их особенно не понимал, пока фокусник не повторял их.  
И еще ему казалось, что он летит куда-то с невероятной скоростью.  
Но в какой-то момент… в тот момент, когда Ганс звонко и с восторгом сказал: «А вот и хрен!», это прозвучало как звон колокольчика. В какой-то момент у Рико стало два хозяина. Фокусник и Ганс.  
Может, потому что слишком звонкая фраза стала похожа на удар колокольчика? Что произойдет, если во время гипноза в процесс вмешается иной гипнотизер?..  
Словом, тогда Рико почувствовал адскую ярость. Эти двое поработили его волю, заставили говорить о том, о чем он ни с кем не говорил, и…  
— Сейчас мы поедем ко мне, — раздался негромкий голос Ганса за спиной. — И ты посмотришь еще раз свою видеозапись. Могу поспорить, что ты не любишь ни свои фотографии, ни видеозаписи, потому что тебе с детства внушили, что ты уродливый и противный. Ничего подобного, это не так. Просто обычный человек.  
Рико развернулся и изо всех сил ударил Ганса в живот. Он сделал это _наполовину_ потому, что дико злился на полковника, и наполовину для того, чтобы понять, действует он по своей воле или все еще нет. Тем не менее, его все равно удивило, с какой легкостью Ганс пролетел три метра, врезался в стену и мгновенно скорчился, словно насекомое, которое подпалили зажигалкой.  
Кто-то закричал; те, кто заметили удар, попятились. Рико спокойно подошел к согнувшемуся на полу Гансу. Тот кашлял и корчился, несколько капель крови блестели рядом с его головой. Он думал, хочет ли он его пнуть, или и так сойдет.  
Ганс вдруг поднял голову и злобно и яростно взглянул на Рико:  
— Значит, ты решил стать таким же, как те, кто обижал тебя? Глупым и слабым человеком, который способен казаться себе сильным, только мучая других? Решил стать таким же… как госпожа Арба?..  
Рико отшатнулся как от удара.  
Кровь на полу. Кровь на губах Ганса. В этот момент ему заломили руки за спину и…  
Рико знал, что успел бы. Успел бы вывернуться, успел бы убить обоих охранников и Ганса, и, возможно, всех свидетелей своего поведения, но… Не хватило сил. Не физических. Душевных. Он не мог больше бороться.  
Один из охранников сел на него, спокойно объясняя, что полиция уже в пути, а пока Рико лучше не сопротивляться. Второй уложил цепляющегося за его руки и что-то невнятно бормочущего Ганса на спину, подставил ему под ноги медкейс и стал расстегивать его рубашку и ремень брюк. Рико знал, что он все делает верно, при травмах живота так и надо, но все равно смотрел на руки этого человека с сумасводящей ненавистью. Он не должен был прикасаться к его Огонёчку…  
_Который он чуть не задул._


	69. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» ХХIV: Вера

— Не надо ментов, — выдохнул Ганс, и его стошнило. Блять. Пиздец. Единственное, что ему сейчас хотелось, это выть и плакать от боли, а тут все эти ебаные люди вокруг! — Блять, он… он случайно!..  
В глазах плывет, чьи-то руки держат его лицо, и это приятно, потому что это теплые мягкие руки.  
«Я конченый псих, — подумалось. — Единственное, что мне хочется, это чтобы кто-нибудь меня обнял и сказал, что я имею право жить. Это тупо и нерационально».  
Его снова вывернуло. В глазах потемнело, но Ганс упорно не желал отключаться.  
«Хочу помнить. Хочу помнить все, что со мной происходило. Я не знаю, зачем, но хочу».  
Постепенно стало лучше. Впрочем, у Ганса был хороший пресс и хорошая реакция, вот только удар пришел совсем неожиданно, сам виноват, дурак, забыл, что психопаты умеют делать «видимость спокойствия», сам виноват. Голова болела больше, чем живот, в глазах еще мельтешило от удара по затылку, из прикушенного языка сочилась кровь.  
Когда подъехали менты, как всегда опередившие медиков, он уже мог говорить. И показывать айди. И объяснять, что нехрен увозить Рико.  
Вот только хуй они его послушали, особенно после того, как кто-то сказал, что он ударился головой. Поэтому Ганса увезли в больницу, а Рико — в ментовку. «Какая нелепость».  
В больнице у него зафиксировали ушибы, даже выдали листок с временной нетрудоспособностью, а по ходу дела Ганс слегка порасспрашивал врачей о гипнозе, и с каждым новым свидетельством ему становилось все хуже.  
Ганс прочитал, что гипноз безопасен, люди чувствуют покой и расслабленность, и, если гипнотизер не прикажет обратного, то вообще не будут помнить, что они делали под гипнозом. Первый же медик, которого Ганс расспросил, заявил, что в некоторых случаях люди остаются психами на всю жизнь. Другие нападают на гипнотизера. Чем больше Ганс это слушал, тем хуже ему становилось.  
Он совершенно не подумал ввести в поиск «негативные последствия гипноза». Нет. Просто «последствия». Он настолько был увлечен идеей узнать правду, жаждал ее воплотить так сильно, что словно был ослеп для поисков доказательств обратного.  
«Это называется пристрастность, полковник, — вздохнул Ганс, обращаясь к самому себе. — Помнишь, у нас была в детстве интерактивная книжка со сказками, где одной бабе было лень искать клубнику под листьями, потому что надо было отгибать их, и она выпросила у волшебника дудочку, которая сама поднимала листья так, что были видны ягоды, но в залог волшебник потребовал ее корзинку, и бабе не во что стало собирать клубнику. Она побежала обратно к волшебнику, но когда вернулась с корзинкой, действие магии уже закончилось, и листья снова скрыли клубнику. И так повторялось еще несколько раз, пока в итоге баба не пришла к выводу, что тяжкий и честный физический труд — это полезно, а связываться с волшебниками — нет. Как же меня бесила эта тупая история! Хотелось отвесить пиздюдлей тупой героине, а лучше — создателям этой тупой истории. Клубнику можно было собрать в подол платья. Сделать кулек из листьев. Просто сложить ее в кучку и вернуться затем с корзинкой! Можно было ходить по чужим участкам, предлагать свои услуги в собирании клубники другим садоводам и брать за это деньги! Были десятки вариантов, но нет, эта тупая бабища применяла одну и ту же стратегию несколько раз, лишь пытаясь бегать быстрее, ни капли не учась на своих ошибках!..» Ганс не понимал, зачем детям такие тупые сказки. Вероятно, чтобы они не слишком обольщались насчет умственных способностей своего будущего окружения. Но вот именно эту сказку он ненавидел больше всех. Тупость, полное бессилие и финальное поражение героини, которое почему-то следовало считать победой, выбешивали его до зубовного скрежета.  
И вот похожее чувство он испытывал сейчас. Все, чего он искренне хочет, у него не получается. Все, пристрастность к чему у него пропадает, удается ему изумительно легко, но (за редким исключением) не приносит особенного удовольствия.  
Он так хотел, чтобы все получилось!..  
Хотел настолько, что не подумал о возможном поражении, которое, к примеру, он всегда учитывал в своих стратегиях. Когда он заманивал мириться Шкиппи, он прекрасно понимал, что на это может потребоваться не одна вечеринка. Он специально накануне подчеркивал, что ему плевать на его прощение, зная его упрямство и желание сделать все наперекор. Он был готов к тому, что на вечеринке у Джулиана Ли Шкипер пошлет его несмотря на данные, и имел несколько последующих ходов.  
Но с Рико он даже не подумал о возможном поражении. Как последний дурак. Потому что был пристрастен.  
А теперь Рико может стать еще хуже, чем было.  
Ганс вызвал свою машину, которая осталась возле концертного зала, и погнал в участок на предельно разрешенной скорости.  
Там он долго объяснял, что не собирается подавать заявлений, и что Рико находился под воздействием гипноза, хотя сам планировал, как только заберет его, везти к какому-нибудь профессиональному мозгоправу. Но Рико вновь его удивил: когда Ганс подошел к камере, он выглядел спокойным и печальным, а увидев его, явно узнал и произнес «Извините», и «Вы в порядке?».  
Его сокамерники, двое каких-то юных хулиганов, воззрились на Ганса с недоумением — если Рико они явно опасались, то понять, что может быть опасного в нем, так и не смогли.  
— Перед тем, как я выпущу тебя отсюда, ты должен кое-что узнать, Рико, — Ганс проигнорировал его извинения и вопросы. — Но я не учел, что полицейские кинут тебя в общую камеру. Тем не менее, я бы предпочел сказать это, пока ты за решеткой, чтобы исключить возможность повторного нападения, — Ганс почесал подбородок. Во рту все еще ощущался привкус крови. — С другой стороны, это деликатная информация, а если ты прикончишь свидетелей в камере, то боюсь даже моего звания не хватит, чтобы тебя отмазать.  
Работа мысли на пределе базовых возможностей отразилась на лицах как Рико, так и его сокамерников. Один из заключенных победил в гонке, вскричав:  
— Вы собираетесь сказать ему что-то, от чего он может убить нас! Я протестую! Охрана!!!  
— Ишь, как ты их запугал, песик, — фыркнул Ганс, искренне наслаждаясь ужасом на лице сокамерников и в глубине души злорадствуя над угрюмым лицом Рико.  
— Я клянусь не причинять вам вред, полковник, — тихо произнес психопат. — Пожалуйста, простите меня. Я слишком… слишком странно себя чувствовал.  
Ганс вздохнул. Ему самому… было жаль. И обидно. Он все-таки так надеялся, что Рико однажды… Мда. Ладно. Зато он победит. Он непременно победит.  
— Я перешлю тебе файлы на телефон, — сказал Ганс. — И когда ты их прочитаешь и поймешь, то скажешь мне, что готов выйти.  
— Подождите, я протестую! — возмутился сообразительный заключенный.  
— Поскольку Рико прочитает информацию, а не услышит ее от меня, вы не станете свидетелями, и он не станет вас убивать, — Ганс прислонился к стене и закурил, прекрасно осознавая, что так делать нельзя. Ничего. В смысле…  
Тюрьмы раздражали его. И хотя это были всего лишь камеры предварительного заключения для мелких мошенников, шлюх, воришек и пьяниц, все равно… Когда Ганс видел тюрьмы, ему порой иррационально казалось, что он сам в тюрьме, всегда, с момента рождения, был.  
В тюрьме своего тела. В тюрьме этого мира. Иногда он испытывал иррациональное отвращение к собственной плоти. К тому факту, что он — человек из плоти и крови. И к тому факту, что он должен подчиняться законам физики. Это его тоже крайне раздражало: как можно говорить о свободе человека, если ему приходится все время торчать на ебаном асфальте, и на выбор зачастую всего три позы взаимодействия с миром — стоя, лежа и сидя? Какая нелепость, какое отсутствие фантазии, какая скукотища!  
Удивительно, что при этом Ганс был абсолютно равнодушен к компьютерным играм. Хоть и играл в самые продвинутые из них, с заявлениями «вы не заметите разницы», но он все равно все время чувствовал, что он лично сидит жопой в чертовом кресле, на его башке — чертов шлем, а на пальцах — перчатки.  
Ганс встряхнулся. Все-таки удар головой… всегда вызывает какие-то необычные мысли. Давно он о таком не думал.  
Рико читал. Рико читал долго, явно перечитывая. Более тугодумный мужик попытался было через плечо заглянуть в экран, но Рико осадил его одним рыком.  
Ганс с нетерпением ждал его реакции. Это ожидание было сродни эротическому возбуждению, и он самодовольно усмехнулся в своих мыслях. «Ты не желал меня трахать физически, ну, что ж, я выбью все дерьмо из твоих мозгов, чертов психопат!».  
Вскоре явился один из полицейских, и Гансу пришлось затушить сигарету, но он даже не разозлился, поскольку не отводил лица от читающего уже по третьему разу сфотканные листы признания Ковальски. Сколько ж можно-то!..  
Наконец Рико поднял глаза на Ганса и произнес:  
— Ну что ж, мне все понятно.  
И чуть улыбнулся.  
Ганс нахмурился. Он ожидал… чего-то… эээ, большего. Хотя бы… радости или, наоборот, гнева, что повелся на такую уловку?..  
— Я правда ценю то, что вы делаете для меня, сэр, но не надо так сильно стараться.  
— Чё?  
Рико снова улыбнулся этой странной, без зубов, улыбочкой.  
— Я изучил вас довольно неплохо, чтобы понять, что трюк с фокусником, равно как и эта подделка, были изначально вашим планом.  
«Что?!»  
— Не могу не восхищаться быстротой, с которой вам удалось это провернуть, но, предполагаю, что заготовки были сделаны еще вчера? Когда вы услышали мою историю, в которой я солгал? Естественно, Ковальски поддержал вас, поскольку вы помирились со Шкипером, а он подчинился его приказу и подготовил эти данные. Все, что вам оставалось после сегодняшнего визита к фокуснику — это поменять призрака моего отца на призрака мачехи, не так ли?.. И поэтому Ковальски искал меня с утра — вероятно, не до конца доверял вам, либо же хотел сам внушить мне свое «признание», — Рико усмехнулся. — Отличная работа, сэр. Знай я вас чуть меньше и не наблюдай в деле, я бы поверил, вот на самом деле поверил.  
Раньше Ганс думал, что рот от удивления у людей на самом деле не открывается. Он ошибался.  
— Ты ебаный психопат, ты что, мне не веришь?! — у него на самом деле не было… эээ… речевых возможностей, чтобы сказать это в том диапазоне, от которого бьются стекла и лопаются барабанные перепонки. — Рико, ты че блять, ты серьезно думаешь, что я _заставил_ Ковальски сочинить это признание?!!!  
— Я не думаю, я это знаю, сэр, — с усталым видом вздохнул Рико. — Зря вы мне не верите и зря вы думаете, что таким способом вы сможете меня переубедить. Даже если вы не верите в призраков, зачем столько усилий, чтобы навязать свою веру другим?  
Гансу хотелось закричать. Прямо здесь. Прямо сейчас.  
— Черт возьми, Рико! — он в отчаянии схватил прутья клетки. Психопат смотрел на него совершенно спокойно. — Я не придумывал никакого хитрого плана! Посмотри на ебаную дату! Ковальски написал это чуть ли не неделю назад! Я сам попросил его, хотя понятия не имею, почему этот ученый дебил решил сделать это от руки! Я хотел, чтобы он сам тебе признался, по телефону, но из-за этих дебильных фоток получилось неправдоподобно, я думал показать тебе это вчера, но ты напиздел, что видел отца, а не мачеху, блять, Рико, я не настолько… — Ганс давно не сталкивался с ситуацией, в которой испытывал трудности с подбором слов. — Я не настолько блять хитроумен, чтобы выдумать эту хрень!!!  
— Вряд ли вы ее выдумали сами, — спокойно возразил Рико. — Но перед Ковальски было достаточно просто поставить задачу — после того, как вы получили достоверное описание произошедшего.  
Гансу захотелось укусить решетку. Это он очень дальновидно решил побеседовать с Рико, пока тот еще в камере. Неожиданностью оказалось, что это Ганс захочет ему вмазать, а не наоборот.  
— Я не могу поверить, что ты счел, что мы с Ковальски это выдумали, — пробормотал наконец Ганс, глядя в странно спокойное лицо Рико. Периферийным зрением он видел прихуевшие лица сокамерников, но это не имело значения. — Рико, призраков не существует. Зато существует фонд Джеймса Ренди. Уже полвека как существует! Знаешь, что это такое? Это организация, которая обещает выплатить миллион долларов США любому человеку или группе людей, которая покажет им нечто сверхъестественное! И за шестьдесят лет существования никто, я повторяю, никто из претендентов не смог заполучить столь привлекательный приз!  
— А зачем людям со сверхъестественными способностями деньги? — спокойно возразил Рико. — Они их и так могут заполучить. А известность и страх общества им ни к чему.  
Ганс для порядка стукнулся головой о решетку, забыв, что сегодня уже ударял свою бедную голову, которая отозвалась противным головокружением.  
— Матерь божья, Рико. Теперь ты еще веришь в иксменов? Ты правда думаешь, что если бы люди со сверхспособностями существовали, среди них не нашлось бы ни одного амбициозного и желающего, чтобы весь мир признал его сверхчеловеком?  
— Ну, вообще-то, в нашей стране свободное вероисповедание, — внезапно произнес тот сокамерник, который медленнее соображал. — Поэтому вы не можете запретить ему верить в призраков и людей со сверхъестественными способностями.  
Ганс стиснул пальцы на прутьях и в ярости воззрился на человека.  
— Тебя блять забыл спросить, заткни ебало, бесполезная куча дерьма, и не лезь блять в чужие разговоры!  
— Че бля?.. — начал было парень, но Рико вскинул волосатую ручищу.  
— Правда. Не надо. А вам, сэр, не надо так злиться, это ничего не изменит. Я признал свою вину, и не буду сопротивляться приговору.  
— Чего бля? — тон у Ганса случайно скопировался почти такой же, как у приятеля Рико. — Я не выдвинул обвинений. Тебя отпустят… когда я уйду.  
Вначале Ганс… он собирался простить Рико. Беседы с врачами в больнице убедили его, что гипноз куда более опасен, чем он поначалу себя убеждал, и, хоть это было чертовски больно и еще сильнее — обидно, Ганс считал, что он это заслужил.  
Но вот этой хуйни он точно не заслужил. Рико сумасшедший, это очевидно. Он должен выставить его шмотки за дверь и поместить его рожу в список людей, которые не могут и близко подойти к его дому.  
А самому подать в отставку и начать организовывать переезд во Флориду.  
Хотелось плакать, но Ганс был слишком для этого трезв. А да. Вот это можно исправить буквально через полчаса.  
Сдаться и успокоиться.  
Все равно у него никогда ничего не получится.  
С другой стороны…  
Нет, нет, Ганс, заткнись, хватит с нас твоих охуительных планов!..  
И тем не менее. Ганс вышел из участка, никак не прокомментировав свое поведение, и постоял немного на улице, куря и собираясь с мыслями. Затем написал Ковальски.  
[Рико не поверил мне. Он считает, что видел призрака погибшей мачехи. Считает, что это был мой хитрый план — убедить тебя написать это признание. Если у тебя есть идеи, как его переубедить, я весь во внимании, а лучше — приезжай сюда и сам ему скажи, раз хотел увидиться]  
Ответ оказался неожиданным.  
[Прямо сейчас я очень занят. Я убежден, что нашел способ вылечить Рико, но на это требуется время. Можешь подержать его у себя еще пару дней?]  
«Я тоже был убежден, что нашел способ вылечить Рико, — разочарованно подумал Ганс. Почему-то… почему-то он чувствовал некоторую обиду за Рико. Вернее, за равнодушие Ковальски. Хотя сам не знал, как бы поступил на его месте.  
Тогда Ганс написал Шкиперу, и тот внезапно согласился приехать. Это было немного… Ганс не знал, как теперь вести себя с ним. Гордыня предъявляла ему претензии по поводу осуществленной стратегии «дева в печали», поскольку Рико все равно безнадежен, значит, весь спектакль пошел псу под хвост, и подначивала обратно задоминировать Шкиппи каким-нибудь сверхъехидным образом. С другой стороны, Ганс осознавал, что это глупость. Куда проще быть людьми без счетов к друг другу, чем вести постоянную борьбу, но…  
Люди, у которых нет счетов к друг другу, становятся друг друг как бы совершенно… чужими.  
А когда Шкипер заберёт Рико, у Ганса не останется никого, с кем он бы мог… ну, скажем, поговорить.  
— Сейчас приедет Шкиппи и тебя заберет, — заявил Ганс, вернувшись к Рико. — Хочешь, выпущу тебя, чтобы он не узнал, что ты попал в тюрьму?  
Лицо Рико резко посерело еще в начале фразы. Он с ужасом вытаращился на Ганса.  
— Вы позвонили… вы… вы сказали Шкиперу, что я вас ударил?!!!  
— Эм. Еще пока нет. А чего ты так трясешься?  
Рико отвел глаза.  
— Потому что вы помирились.  
— И что? — фыркнул Ганс. — Я уверен, он до сих пор хочет начистить мне рыло и только похвалит тебя за выполнение его тайного желания.  
Рико помотал головой.  
— Пожалуйста. Не надо ему говорить.  
— Ладно, не буду. Брать с тебя обещания, так понимаю, бесполезно, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты воздержался от дальнейших атак. — Рико закивал. — Ладно. Выпускайте это стихийное бедствие, не буду его ни в чем обвинять!  
Шкипер настоял, чтобы они встретились в Центральном Парке, до которого было недалеко. Ганс по привычке выбрал место побезлюднее и прислал ему координаты, и только потом подумал, что это не самая удачная мысль — стоять темным вечером на безлюдном участке парка с человеком, который сегодня уже на него напал.  
Шкипер зачем-то притащил с собой своего мальчишку. Прапор жрал мороженое, не обращая внимание на холодный осенний вечер. Он поприветствовал Ганса и обнял Рико. А Шкипер, к полному замешательству полковника, подошёл и обнял его, пожалуй, даже чересчур крепко, но Ганс и Рико были на улице уже некоторое время, и объятия вылезшего из теплой машины человека казались приятными в любом случае.  
У Ганса даже все заготовленные заранее гадости из головы вылетели.  
Затем Шкипер подошел к Рико, внимательно взглянул ему в глаза и вдруг со всей силы вонзил кулак в его живот. Ганс дернулся, судя по шокированной роже Прапора, тот тоже не ожидал этого от командира. Рико упал перед ним на колени, скорчившись, и Гансу, вместо того, чтобы почувствовать мстительное удовлетворение, стало его жаль. А Шкипер сгреб волосы Рико на затылке и запрокинул его голову.  
— Я отвык использовать этот метод убеждения, компадре, — со вздохом произнес командир Черно-Белых. — Но уверяю тебя, я быстро привыкну и даже войду во вкус. С какой стати ты блять сбежал, придурок? — Пощечина. Рико стоит на коленях перед человеком в два раза себя меньше и совершенно не сопротивляется. — С какой стати напридумывал себе какой-то херни, что я тебя выгоню из отряда?! — Еще пощечина. — Какой смысл был блять убегать, это только оттянуло решение проблемы и потрепало всем нервы! — Еще одна пощечина, затем Шкипер еще резче запрокидывает голову Рико вверх, достает что-то из кармана и показывает Рико. — Вот. Возьми, положи блять в рот и никогда не вынимай, — яростно процедил Шкипер сквозь зубы, и Ганс понял, что тот ему показывал. Камень для держания во рту. Рико, когда целовался с ним, каким-то образом держал их за щеками так, что Ганс почти никогда не чувствовал их. — Суицидник блять. Бери! Это приказ!  
Рико послушно взял дрожащими руками коробочку, открыл ее и положил камень в рот. В его глазах стояли слезы.  
— Прости меня, — глухо и хрипло произнес он. — Шкипер, пожалуйста!..  
Ладошка Шкиппи нежно прошлась по взъерошенным волосам психопата.  
— Если бы мы не простили тебя, Рико, нас бы здесь не было, — тихо сказал Шкипер. — Но мне нужно твое согласие на то, что ты позволишь Ковальски… или кому-то еще… привести твою голову в порядок.  
Рико резко выпрямился, успев бросить на Ганса отчаянный взгляд:  
— Но я правда видел призрака! Они существуют!!!  
— Угу, — невозмутимо кивнул Шкипер, к изумлению Ганса. — Я знаю, компадре. Поэтому я принес тебе это, — он достал из-за пояса нож в ножнах сантиметров тридцати в длину. — Это — настоящий клинок Абиносэймея, легендарного японского заклинателя духов.  
Мозг Ганс попытался сделать спасбросок на достоверность происходящего, но увидев спокойную физиономию Рядового, счел ее явным индикатором заговора, а не безумия командира Черно-Белых.  
Рико почтительно выдохнул, уставившись на клинок перед носом.  
— Заставил Джулиана его выкупить в качестве платы за вазы, — небрежно заявил Шкипер. Ганс совершено ничего не понял. — Я достал его для тебя, Рико. Этот клинок — единственное оружие, способное убивать призраков. Поэтому слушай мой приказ — когда в следующий раз призрак явится к тебе, доставай нож и атакуй! Ясно тебе?!  
Рико с благоговением взял в руки клинок, не вынимая из ножен, коснулся им своего лба и прижал к себе, словно младенца. Его плечи дрожали, но из горла не доносилось ни звука.  
— Я спросил, тебе ясно?! — рявкнул Шкипер. Рико подскочил, вытянулся по струнке и отдал честь.  
— Так точно, сэр! Благодарю за ваш дар, сэр! Я обязательно использую, чтобы убить всех призраков, сэр. Спасибо, сэр!  
«Так просто? — разочарованно подумал Ганс. — Все это с самого начала было так просто, но Шкиппи додумался до этого, а я — нет?»  
В этот момент Шкипер повернулся к нему и буквально воссиял торжеством. Вздернув подбородок, он подошёл к Гансу и, глядя в глаза, тихо произнес:  
— Даже если это не сработает, твое лицо сейчас стоило всех усилий, полковник Ганс Дитрих фон Манк.  
— О господи, ты сделал это ради меня, Шкиппи? — Ганс пришел в себя и прижал ладони к щекам в притворном умилении.  
— Нет, я сделал это ради Рико, — невозмутимо произнес Шкипер, проходя мимо него. — Твоя охуевшая рожа — это приятный исключительно для меня бонус.  
Ганс промолчал, но про себя подумал, что все равно лучше знать, чем не знать. Потому что пребывающий в неведении ум, верящий в призраков, начнет выдумывать еще каких-нибудь тварей, которых «волшебный меч Абу-когототам» не может убить.  
Шкипер обернулся.  
— Ну, чего ты встал как вкопанный? Идем ужинать. Нам надо кучу всего обсудить по поводу друга Дырки.  
— А я-то тебе зачем?  
— Для красоты, — отрезал Шкипер, не оборачиваясь. Рико умоляюще посмотрел на Ганса. Тот вздохнул.  
— Я думал, для красоты у тебя Спаситель Человечества и пожиратель мороженого.  
— Спаситель человечества опять одержим каким-то изобретением, — ответил Прапор. — Поэтому мы решили провести совещание без него. А вы нам нужны в качестве консультанта по абсурдно-сложным злодейским планам.  
— Это самая дурацкая форма приглашения на ужин, которую я когда-либо слышал, — фыркнул Ганс, хотя на самом деле был совсем не против пойти с ними. — Шкиппи, ты угощаешь.


	70. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» XХV: Отчуждение

Без Рико в доме было совсем холодно. Тепло, оставшееся у Ганса после ужина со Шкиппи, давно выветрилось. Точнее, тот факт, что оно было, делал привычную холодность нестерпимой.  
Он не был нелюдим; приятелей, с которыми можно было выпить, у Ганса хватало, но они абсолютно не понимали его. Чем дольше он жил, тем сильнее казалось, что он становится менее и менее понятным, будто он пошел в другую сторону от дороги, по которой идет все человечество, и с каждым годом он уходил все дальше, и людей, компания которых ему хотя бы была не противна, становилось вокруг все меньше.  
Ганс налил себе стакан вина, лег на диван и уставился в стену. Смотреть ничего не хотелось.  
Он осознавал, что завидует Шкиперу, потому что у него есть трое ебанутых, но безусловно верных ему друзей, а у Ганса — нет. И не будет. Он не умеет вызывать в людях чувство преданности. Он умеет командовать, организовывать людей и заставлять их слушаться, но… но это все, что он умеет.  
Интересно, как прошла встреча Рико и Ковальски?.. Ганс хотел бы это увидеть, но не стал выдумывать предлог, чтобы напроситься к Шкиппи в штаб, хотя мог бы, но это показалось ему… нетактичным, что ли?.. Ганс усмехнулся. Он редко испытывал такое чувство.  
Видео с гипнозом Ганс скинул Рико, но Шкиперу ничего говорить не стал. Не хотел снова ругаться, потому что ему на самом деле нравилось просто сидеть с ними и есть. Как тогда, у Джулиана. Это ненадолго давало ощущение тепла. Как будто бы у него есть друзья.  
«Как будто бы».  
На прощание Шкипер опять его обнял, и это было странно, но Ганс промолчал. По той же причине. Не хотел с ним ругаться, хотя на языке вертелось: «Такое ощущение, что ты пытаешься меня удушить гомеопатически».  
На самом деле совещание у них получилось так себе, они не пришли ни к чему особенному. Будь это кто-то другой, а не Шкипер, Ганс счел бы, что «совещание» было лишь предлогом. Ганс рассказал им про Ронду Вардус, точнее, андроида, представившегося этим именем, которую Рико не пустил к Ковальски. Сам психопат почти не говорил весь вечер; видимо, был счастлив получить клинок для убийства духов. В основном Ганс болтал со Шкиппи, а Прапор периодически вставлял какие-нибудь глупости в разговор про то, что ему жаль Блоухола, и что все злодеи на самом деле — бедные травмированные няшки. Ганс не понимал, как Шкипер удерживается от того, чтобы не выдавать ему подзатыльник на каждую такую хрень. Может, просто устаёт рука?..  
Они подумали над тем, как можно использовать Стирательный Шлем как оружие, но по всему выходило, что это невозможно: человек должен сам думать о том, что именно хочет забыть, и оператор должен очень внимательно и осторожно удалить эти связи; процесс не быстрый и требует от жертвы добровольности.  
Ганс попытался себе вообразить, как это работает, и вздрогнул от ужаса. Ему совершенно не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то удалил его воспоминания. Рико заблокировал свои, и ничего хорошего не вышло. Он все равно ненавидел себя, боялся женщин и убивал людей, но при этом еще и не помнил, или не держал в голове, почему.  
То есть, если удалить его воспоминания о Арбе и других женах, сам характер Рико не изменится. Потому что он сформировался под воздействием этих событий.  
Ковальски говорил, что мозг сам «восстановит» пробелы в памяти, то есть найдет им объяснение, но, на взгляд Ганса, внезапно перестать понимать, почему ты ненавидишь весь мир, но продолжать его ненавидеть, приведет к еще большему безумию.  
Мысли о стирании памяти остались с Гансом и во сне, и это был муторный, утомительный сон. Даже под двумя одеялами ему было холодно и хотелось, чтобы его обнимали теплые руки Рико.  
Начало дня тоже выдалось на редкость скверным — Ганса вызвал генерал Альберт и с подозрением выспрашивал, чем Ганс занимался последнее время. Это было ужасно. Ганс не знал, что его выдало. Последнее время он… стал жертвой шантажа со стороны международного террориста и слил ему секретные данные; подделал медицинские записи и убедил нескольких политиков солгать всему миру об «исследованиях» Ковальски; солгал генералу, что управлял несуществующим андроидом в пустыне Блэк-Рок (чтобы скрыть факт потери армейского телефона); угрожал пистолетом кучке алкашей в баре и спиздил разведданные ООН на доктора Блоухола. Что из этого стало известно генералу?..  
Тот помурыжил его около часа и отпустил, так ничего и не сказав. Это было странно. Это тревожило.  
Потом ему написал Рико. «Ковальски какой-то странный». Ганс грустно усмехнулся. Наивный ребенок. Ганс и сам-то с трудом его простил за то, что он ударил его, а Ковальски он пытался натурально прикончить. Хладнокровно и спланированно, а потом удивляется, что ставший всемирно известным ученый держится с ним холодновато? Ну еще бы!  
Тем не менее, сообщение от Рико его порадовало. Почему-то он думал, что когда Рико помирится с товарищами, он перестанет с ним общаться.  
В обед Ганс позвонил ему. Его все еще потряхивало от разговора с генералом Альбертом, и ему надо было… нужен был кусочек чужого тепла.  
Рико улыбнулся ему радостно и слегка виновато. Ганс вздохнул. Он знал, что это за улыбка. Так улыбаются людям, которые признались тебе в любви, а сам ты не испытываешь к ним симпатии, но и неприязни тоже, и поэтому ты выдаешь им такую улыбку. «Мне очень жаль, надеюсь, у тебя это скоро пройдет».  
Однако в этот раз он ошибся. Рико мялся и болтал об отстраненной херне, что они с Прапором едут на скачки разноцветных лошадей — последнего генетического эксперимента какого-то ебанутого коллеги Ковальски, и заодно — маскотов очередного детского мультика.  
— Рикочка, солнышко, что ты хочешь мне сказать, но боишься? — прервал его мучения Ганс. «Его и свои, — вздохнул он. — Сейчас Рико скажет, чтобы я передал Шкиперу его шмотки, и мы больше никогда не увидимся». Рико прервался на полуслове и вздохнул, угрюмо исподлобья покосившись на Ганса.  
— Ковальски. С ним что-то не так. И я не имею в виду, что он, мягко говоря, не в восторге от моего появления. Наоборот, он встретил меня… так, как будто ничего не произошло. Сказал, что познакомился с какой-то ученой, которая поможет мне. Я помню, что обещал Шкиперу, но мне… — он поглядел на Ганса еще мрачнее, — мне неспокойно.  
Гансу захотелось оказаться рядом и погладить его.  
— Конечно, ты беспокоишься, пёсинька. Я бы тоже беспокоился, если бы кто-то пообещал стереть мне кусок памяти. Но раз Ковальски ведет себя так, словно ничего не случилось, значит, он на самом деле хочет забыть. Но просто… — Ганс попытался сформулировать так, чтобы было не обидно: — Пойми, Рико, Спаситель Человечества мечтал о всемирной известности, как я понял, с детства. Его мечта исполнилась. Он счастлив и в ней, и со Шкиппи, и, по сути, именно ты являешься ложкой дегтя в его бочке меда. Как напоминание о предательстве. Я бы на его месте хотел бы исправить такую ситуацию как можно скорее.  
Рико помрачнел еще сильнее.  
— Не это. Так и думал, что вы мне не поверите. Что-то другое. Не могу объяснить, что именно.  
— А где они сейчас? — поинтересовался Ганс и огляделся по сторонам. От сегодняшнего утреннего допроса он прибодрился настолько, что обедать ушел в соседний ресторан, и, теоретически, никто его тут подслушивать не мог, но…  
— Уехали смотреть новый госпиталь.  
Ганс вздохнул.  
— Рико, постарайся одним предложением объяснить, что ты наблюдал, и почему ты считаешь, что это «не так».  
Рико открыл было рот, замолчал и помотал головой:  
— Нет. Просто не то. Он человек, в смысле, это я сразу же проверил, ест, пьет и ходит в туалет. Просто… глаза.  
— Рико, так нельзя. Я могу сказать, что что-то не так с твоими глазами, когда ты, к примеру, думаешь о какой-нибудь херне, типа прикончить меня. Не считается.  
Ганс сначала сказал это, а потом подумал, но Рико уже опустил голову и отвел взгляд от экрана.  
— Простите.  
— Стой, я не имел в виду… Бля, Рико, ты давно знаешь Ковальски, если это правда что-то не то, поговори об этом со Шкиппи, не со мной! Я вашего умника мельком видел шесть лет, читал оба его досье, а при первом близком контакте он схватил меня за яйца и пообещал сделать шестируким! Потому лично я считаю, что «не так» с ним абсолютно все!  
— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Рико. — Простите, не буду вас больше отвлекать.  
Ганс зарычал, но психопат уже прервал связь. Черт. Ганс посмотрел на тарелку с остывшим мясом и стакан воды перед собой. Жрать расхотелось, зато хотелось выпить.  
Допивая второй бокал пива, Ганс смотрел на улицу поверх голов других посетителей.  
«Интересно, каким был Рико до своего эпизода с призраком? Его я ведь тоже «мельком видел» и читал досье. Но каким он был человеком? Совершенно не обращал внимания. Мне казалось, он что-то вроде охранника Шкиппи, чтобы бить за него людей, к которым противно прикоснуться. Я его так и воспринимал. Никогда даже в глаза не смотрел, поскольку с какой стати я буду пялиться на ничего не значащую пешку… Ну, или скажем, слона. Я даже Ковальски лучше разглядел, поскольку Шкиппи говорил о нем, как о гении, а я не верил, думал, приукрашивает.  
Каким бы остался Рико, если бы Ковальски не сломал его «стену огня» вместе с молчаливостью? Ну и да, я его не воспринимал, поскольку непонятно, о чем говорить с человеком, который не говорит.  
Но тогда бы он так и остался тринадцатилетним ребенком со смертоносными навыками и мнением, что все люди сплошь одинаковые и похожи на его мачеху.  
Забавно, но получается, Шкиппи, Ковальски и Прапора он за людей не считал, что ли?  
Ганс вздрогнул, осознав, что Рико больше десятка лет прожил, _тупо смотря на огонь в своей голове_. Не думая ни о чем.  
Опять стало холодно. Ганс допил пиво. Пора было возвращаться.  
Интересно, а что случится, если он просто не вернётся? Снимет телефон и оставит его здесь? Квартиру можно продать за час, особенно если предложить цену пониже. Сесть в машину и уехать во Флориду. Без телефона свои его не найдут, а для Блоухола он все-таки мелкая сошка, иначе Мерилин Вайт давно бы объявилась.  
Он сел в машину и поехал обратно на службу.  
Внезапно ему пришло в голову, что он не помнит, зачем уезжать именно во Флориду. Он там никогда не был. В принципе, тропический климат, он везде тропический климат, но почему он решил, что это должен быть именно "солнечный штат"? Если уж разрушать свою жизнь, то место смерти следует выбирать тщательнее. Это называется — «последнее волеизъявление».

Следующие два дня Ганс провел в ступорном запое. Он был не в силах принять решение, прекрасно это осознавал, и, вместо того, чтобы встряхнуться и сделать хоть что-то, пил и не делал ничего.  
Ему надо было бы разузнать, что случилось, и какого черта генерал докапывался до него, но он ничего не сделал.  
Ему надо было позвонить Рико и сказать ему, чтобы забрал свои вещи — они мешали, Ганс просто ощущал их присутствие, а не потому, что их было много. Сам психопат ему не звонил.  
Зато внезапно, уже ближе к вечеру, когда Ганс задумчиво выбирал в магазине, каким бы ядом потравиться сегодня, ему позвонил Шкипер. Голос у него был странным, хриплым и каким-то то ли злобным, то ли обиженным — Ганс не понял, а видеосвязь он не включил.  
— Мне надо с тобой встретиться. Сейчас.  
— Я занят, — раздраженно произнес Ганс, хотя на самом деле ничем абсолютно не был занят, кроме чтения этикеток на бутылках. — С чего ты решил, что у меня нет планов на вечер, кроме как видеть тебя?  
— О, вот как? — он хрипло усмехнулся. — И что же ты делаешь?  
— Читаю важные документы, — отрезал Ганс.  
— Массовая доля этилового спирта — 12 процентов?  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.  
Чтобы заставить Ганса признаться, надо было нечто повесомее успешной догадки; тем не менее, он спокойно обернулся, высматривая дроны или достаточно коротких посетителей.  
— И не мечтай, Модник. Я просто взял бинокль, — раздалось в наушнике. — А ты, насколько я помню, еще не научился видеть сквозь стены.  
— Сталкер! — фыркнул Ганс. — Даже если ты меня видишь, это не значит, что я хочу видеть тебя!..  
Он осекся. Он сейчас наврал и сам не понял, почему. Разумеется, ему было смертельно любопытно, схуяли Шкиппи выследил его. И от собутыльника, который может связать пару слов в нормальное предложение, он тоже бы не отказался. И узнать, как там Рико. Но он не успел ничего сказать, как Шкипер произнёс нормальным голосом:  
— Это касается Блоухола. Пожалуйста. Я… я знаю, что ты… В смысле… мне правда надо с тобой поговорить. Недолго. И я знаю, что ничего ты не собираешься делать, кроме как бухать.  
«Вау!» — подумал Ганс. Он никогда не слышал в его голосе таких интонаций.  
— Ну иди сюда, сталкер. Говорить с тобой на трезвую голову мне не хочется.  
— А где ты собрался бухать?  
— Дома, вообще-то. Но с тобой можно куда-нибудь поехать. А то потом вылавливай тебя за сталкерством с соседних зданий.  
— А как иначе прикажешь с тобой связываться, если ты не отвечаешь ни на звонки, ни на сообщения?  
Секунду Ганс тупил, а затем похолодел от ужаса.  
Абсолютно никто не звонил ему эти два дня. Он не обращал на это внимание, поскольку бухал; и это в принципе было нормально — за последний год он подрастерял знакомых, желающих куда-либо его пригласить, и сам ни с кем не общался. Как можно общаться с людьми, когда ты не в силах им признаться, что умираешь? Что можешь умереть в любой момент? Если Ганс пил, то с рандомными людьми в барах, ни один из которых не показался ему достаточно интересным, чтобы выпить с ним дважды.  
Но Шкипер не стал бы врать. Шкипер думает, что он эти два дня не отвечает «на звонки и сообщения». Которых для Ганса не было. Значит, кто-то взломал либо телефон Шкиппи, либо — телефон Ганса. Если сейчас он смог ему позвонить, значит, глушилка по радиусу. У него или у Ганса?..  
— Код 8-405-зеленый, — произнес Ганс. — Место 1.  
В переводе на человеческий язык это означало: «Возможная слежка и перехват сообщений. Встречаемся в последнем месте, где встречались ранее». Ганс набрал код экстренной очистки. Хотя если это дело рук профессионала, то это мало чем поможет. Взломать армейский телефон не каждый может, и, если сравнивать круг общения Ганса и Шкипера, то у мелкого больше шансов. Он сейчас постоянно тусит с ебанутыми изобретателями всякой хуйни, а Ганс последние три дня никого, кроме любимых сослуживцев и дна стаканов, не видел.  
Последний раз они виделись в ресторанчике неподалеку от Центрального Парка, называвшемся «Северный Полюс» и имевший в качестве логотипа трех слегка нетрезвых пингвинов. Ганс единственный обратил внимание на географический кретинизм дизайнеров; Ковальски с ними не было. Он припарковался в паре кварталов и осторожно зашел в кафе через черный вход, воспользовавшись служебным айди. Процесс проверки на вирусы все еще шел; полковник сел в глубине зала за угловой столик и заказал себе пиво. Всплеск адреналина уже прошел, оставалось надеяться, что Шкиппи вспомнит, что значит код, придет, и ничего с ним не случится.  
«Интересно, я смогу забрать Рико себе, если Шкипера убьют?»  
Ганс сам не знал, что он такое думает. Может, на самом деле, не надо пить. Сдохнуть в тупом пьяном состоянии?.. Это как-то… слишком печально.  
Но Шкипер объявился. Через парадную дверь, как будто снайперы существовали лишь в сказках. Ганс прижал руку к лицу и сидел так, пока командир Черно-Белых не подошел к нему. Не выдернул из-за стола (опять) и не обнял, снова до боли в ребрах.  
— Почему ты все время со мной здороваешься так, будто хочешь придушить?  
Шкипер сел и мрачно улыбнулся.  
— В твоем вопросе я слышу ответ на него, юный падаван.  
Ганс с недоверием покосился на Шкипера:  
— Мелкий, тебе че, мозги промыли, что ли? Какой я тебе юный падаван?.. — Ганс заткнулся, поскольку лицо Шкипера внезапно стало интереснее словесной перепалки. Синие глазищи раскрылись, (Ганс заметил темные круги под ними и двухдневную щетину — неужели Шкиппи тоже ходил в запой последние двое суток?), брови взлетели к волосам, а правая рука больно впилась в колено Ганса, будто пытаясь раздробить ему кость.  
— Промыли мозги!.. — повторил Шкипер. — Ну конечно!..  
Он снова вскочил, но тут уже Ганс перехватил его руку.  
— Сядь, блять. И расскажи по порядку, блять. С меня хватило одного твоего ебанутого, не превращайся и ты, блять!  
Удивительно, но грубый и развязный тон произвел на него впечатление. Шкипер послушно сел рядом, и, глядя в пустоту, начал медленно вдыхать и выдыхать. По мере того, как он приходил в себя, его лицо искажала торжествующая улыбка.  
— Пей, — Ганс пододвинул ему свой полупустой бокал. В этот момент телефон закончил проверку на вирусы, и Ганс снова мог пользоваться всеми его функциями. Он заказал еще пива и закуски и откинулся на угловом месте кожаного диванчика, оглядывая посетителей. Пара семеек с детьми, налегающими на пиццу, и вполне культурного вида взрослыми, посасывающими пиво и обменивающимися новостями. Несколько парочек в разных отношениях, все далеко. Не похоже, что кто-то следит за ними, но…  
Ганс ввел на телефоне комбинацию букв и цифр и тихо произнес пароль. Замки на запястье раскрылись, и он принялся внимательно осматривать аппарат.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Шкипер, похоже, пришел в себя.  
— Я не получал ни одного звонка за последние двое суток. Ни от тебя, ни от кого-то другого. Но стоило тебе начать сталкерить, как звонок прошел. На каком ты был от меня расстоянии? Классическая глушилка обычно метров десять радиусом…  
— Метров тридцать. В коридоре этажом выше через улицу, — Шкипер моргал, глядя, как Ганс разбирает телефон. Похоже, до него еще не дошло.  
— Ну, прогресс не стоит на месте. Будь блокировка на самом телефоне, ты бы не дозвонился до меня и тогда. Значит, инверсионная глушилка. Создана, чтобы изолировать человека от звонков людей, которые далеко. Если подкинуть обычную глушилку, я бы не смог обмениваться обычной информацией с сослуживцами, не смог бы оплатить счет, даже в квартиру свою не смог бы попасть. Инверсионная глушилка работает так, что до меня не доходят чужие звонки. И я бы не дозвонился ни до кого, кто не рядом, но я и не пытался, так уж вышло. Последний раз я говорил с Рико на следующий день после того, как он к вам уехал. Разговор получился не очень приятным, и я, конечно, удивлялся, чего он не хочет приехать забрать вещи, но сам ему не звонил. А теперь… — Ганс понял, что телефон его чист, и стал выворачивать карманы. — Получается, кто-то хотел изолировать меня от вас. Если только глушилка не на тебе. И я не могу понять, зачем.  
Шкипер странно неотрывно смотрел Гансу в лицо. От его взгляда было как-то неуютно.  
— Я звонил за эти два дня. Джулиану Ли, Филу и Мэсону, и еще куче народа.  
Ганс кивнул и поднялся:  
— Значит, жучок на мне. Подожди здесь, я схожу проверю.  
— Куда? — тупо переспросил он. Ганс хмыкнул:  
— Не здесь же мне раздеваться. Мне никто не заплатил за потанцевать голышом на столе.  
— Подожди! Я с тобой!  
— Зачем?  
— Откуда тебе знать, что он не сдетонирует, когда ты его коснешься? А про мимики слышал? Эта штука может быть чем угодно из твоих вещей!  
— И чем ты мне поможешь, если она сдетонирует? Красиво взорвешься рядом, перемешав куски нашей плоти так, что нас тысячу раз проклянут судмедэксперты?  
Возможно, будь Ганс трезв, он бы с большим пониманием отнесся к Шкиппиной паранойе, но он не был. Убить его можно было кучей способов. Впрочем, поиск не занял много времени. Последние два дня вне работы он носил одни и те же джинсы, а вот рубашки менял. Глушилкой оказалась одна из заклепок на заднем кармане. Кто, как и когда успел это сделать, Ганс не помнил, но он немало посидел в барах, не особо обращая внимание на окружающую среду, и дважды проехался на метро — просто чтобы вспомнить ощущение.  
Ганс проверил свои предположения, выйдя из кафе через служебный вход. В качестве запасной одежды он использовал умный костюм. Через тридцать метров он позвонил Шкиперу. Звонок не прошел. Ганс подошел ближе, и уже вскоре слышал его странно взволнованный голос. Когда он вернулся в кафе, заказ уже был доставлен, а Шкипер сложил его штаны и положил их на то место, где он сидел, что почему-то насмешило Ганса.  
— Значит, кто-то решил изолировать меня, — резюмировал Ганс. — А как ты меня выследил?  
— От работы, — Шкипер отвел глаза в сторону.  
— Ничего себе жажда со мной пообщаться, — хмыкнул Ганс. — Как Рико?  
— Думает, что ты с ним не разговариваешь специально, — вздохнул Шкипер. — Кстати. Он рассказал мне, что ты пытался сделать. Помочь ему. Я… — он совсем отвернулся, глядя в окно. — Извини, что наговорил тебе, и… и спасибо. Черт знает, что бы он натворил, если бы остался на улице.  
— Вау, Шкиппи, тебе точно промыли мозги, — хмыкнул Ганс, принимаясь за еду. — И все крокодилы во Флориде сейчас единовременно испустили дух.  
— Что?.. — пробормотал он, повернувшись.  
— У вас не было такой присказки? Если случилось экстраординарное событие говорить, что в болоте сдохли все крокодилы?  
— Блять, почему ты… — он запнулся, — почему ты все время — ты?!  
Ганс пододвинул к нему бокал и взял свой.  
— Не то чтобы у меня был особый выбор. Рико рассказал тебе про гипноз?  
— Слегка. — Кажется, Шкипер был счастлив сменить тему.  
О видео Рико все же умолчал. Равно как и о том, что чуть не прикончил Ганса и Трика Хорсмена. Ну да. У него теперь есть волшебный меч. Зачем ему лишние неприятности со Шкипером?  
— Как тебе пришла в голову идея с мечом? Она реально крута.  
Шкипер с кислым лицом поковырялся в тарелке с закуской.  
— Она должна была придти ко мне намного раньше. Рико все равно… знаешь, он… мне кажется, что он не очень-то счастлив.  
— А ты думаешь, раньше он был? Человек, чья жизнь застыла между бесконечным созерцанием огня, убившего его врагов, и берсеркским безумием, когда в них превращался весь мир?  
Он вздохнул и наполовину осушил бокал. Ганс чувствовал, что Шкипер не за этим его выслеживал. Что он хотел сказать что-то другое. Но спросить его напрямую означает фактически вынудить его заткнуться.  
— Ковальски говорит, что придумал способ, как помочь Рико, — неожиданно быстро произнёс Шкипер. — А Рико опять упрямится. Говорит, что меча Абиносэймея на самом деле ему достаточно. При этом, когда мы уезжали отсюда в прошлый раз, он был согласен, но стоило ему увидеть Ковальски… — Шкипер бросил на Ганса насупленный взгляд из-под черных бровей. — Такое ощущение, что теперь он… ты убедил его подчиняться только тебе?  
— Вовсе нет! — ошарашенно воскликнул Ганс. — Совсем нет, Шкипер, он ведь даже… впрочем, неважно. Важен факт, что он мне не подчинялся. И я, наоборот, убеждал его, что ему надо как можно скорее разобраться со своей головой, но он придумал очередную мистическую причину этого не делать. Мол, «с Ковальски что-то не так»! — Ганс усмехнулся. — С Ковальски все не так, но это не отменяет того факта, что он гребаный гений.  
Шкипер резко схватил его за руку. Больно схватил, пальчики у командира Черно-Белых были сильные и крепкие. Синие глаза, казалось, готовы были утопить Ганса в каких-то малоясных ему эмоциях.  
— Это _когда_ Рико такое говорил?!!!  
— Как раз пару дней назад. Я же рассказывал. Я тогда ему просто так позвонил, ну, узнать, как прошло воссоединение.  
— Два дня назад… — ошарашенно покачал головой Шкипер, допил пиво и вновь наполнил свой бокал из кувшина. — Ганс, что именно он говорил?!  
— Что с Ковальски «что-то не так».  
Шкипер прижал ладонь ко лбу и почему-то покраснел. Гансу захотелось протрезветь — он плохо понимал, что происходит. Не так уж сильно он пьян, но явно не готов в полную силу издеваться над Шкиппи. Он даже не ожидал, что ему понадобится эта «полная сила».  
— Черт… Если честно, я думал, это _мои_ глюки. И Прапор, который по жизни сверхвнимателен к людям, ничего не заметил… — он осекся. — Впрочем, возможно потому, что выиграл на своих дебильных скачках билет на Комик Кон и последнее время возвращается в штаб к полуночи.  
Ганс попытался собраться с мыслями. Те с ехидным упорством разбегались в разные стороны, и он выдал первую попавшуюся:  
— Блять, так нечестно! Я тоже хочу что-нибудь выиграть. Например, кучу денег!  
Шкипер взглянул на него неожиданно ехидно:  
— Ганс, я откушу себе палец, если ты признаешься, что хоть раз в жизни покупал лотерейный билет.  
Ганс расхохотался.  
— Вот и все. Плакала твоя карьера, Шкиппи! Покупал! Когда был маленьким. И не раз. Боль от этих разочарований навсегда окутала мое сердце и сделала меня токсичным предателем, а теперь бери и откусывай себе большой палец на правой руке, или я до конца жизни буду дразнить тебя лжецом!  
— Поймаем Блоухола — откушу, — невозмутимо произнес Шкипер. — Точных сроков я не называл.  
Следующая рандомно пойманная пьяным сознанием мысль звучала как: «Какой он чертовски милый». Это была очень старая, явно страдающая шизофренией мысль-динозавр. Шкипер давно перестал быть «милым мальчишкой», которым он был в начале своей карьеры, а Ганс совсем не должен был сейчас им умиляться, поскольку Шкипер давно уже ему не принадлежит. И никогда не принадлежал, чтобы он сам на этот счет не мечтал.  
Это слегка охладило голову, и Ганс наконец-то поймал самую первую мысль, которую он и потерял вначале:  
— Значит, Прапор выиграл билет на Комик Кон, и является в Штаб только под вечер. Меня изолировали чипом-глушилкой. В итоге рядом с Ковальски остались двое самых тупоголовых… хм, ладно, ненаблюдательных человека, и они оба считают, что с ним что-то не так, что фактически означает, что если бы я или Прапор взглянули на него пристальнее, мы бы кричали на весь Нью-Йорк, что с ним что-то не так?!  
Шкипер даже не дернулся на оскорбление, только вздохнул и уставился на свои руки:  
— Это может быть совпадением. Я не знаю. Я не… не уверен.  
Ганс молчал. Кажется, сейчас это единственный способ заставить его говорить. Шкипер молчал долго, затем, глядя на уже вспыхнувшую огнями реклам вечернюю улицу, тихо произнес:  
— Мне кажется, он влюбился, — уши у него снова покраснели, он старательно не смотрел на Ганса. — И мне кажется, это не настоящее. Мне кажется, ему промыли мозги, но я, хоть убей, не знаю, как такое можно сделать специально!..


	71. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» XХVI: Одолженное счастье

Шкиппи выглядел изумительно-очаровательно-милым. Ганс едва мог сдерживаться, чтобы не обнять его, и не сказать, что все будет хорошо, и его психопат обязательно к нему вернется, как только наиграется с новой девушкой, и что мировая известность — это соблазн на соблазне, и не следует запрещать Ковальски эпизодические романчики на стороне, если не хочешь, чтобы он окончательно сбежал.  
И он так забавно стеснялся этого разговора… Сидел с полностью красным лицом, как школьница, случайно оказавшаяся рядом с возлюбленным старшеклассником, и настойчиво таращился в окно, словно за ним разворачивался апокалипсис, а не обычный позднеосенний холодный дождишко.  
На самом деле Гансу было чертовски жаль командира Черно-Белых. К этой жалости примешивалась жалость к самому себе, но… в случае Шкипера, который никогда не был плохим, это казалось более несправедливым. Он ведь сам себе вырыл яму. Сам подарил Ковальски его мировую известность. Насколько Ганс понял, идея была изначально Прапора, которую одобрил Шкипер. Но теперь Ковальски счастлив, а Шкипер пожинает сопутствующие результаты… В любовной войне выигрывает тот, кто первый излечивается от любовной лихорадки.  
Но. Но…  
— Давай пройдемся, — предложил Ганс. — На несвежую голову…  
Он равнодушно пожал плечами. Пиво давно кончилось, а к еде он не притронулся. Ганс оделся и, только выйдя из кафе, осознал, что ни у одного из них нет зонтика, а дождь действительно противный. Ганс жестом пригласил Шкипера к машине, включил автопилот, открыл окна и задал направление — к побережью. Черт знает, когда они доберутся, но прокатиться вдоль воды поздним вечером во время дождя — это красиво. Он закурил, и Шкипер молча показал, что ему тоже надо.  
Так они и курили, в темноте, не включая ни свет ни музыку, пока феррари Ганса скользил по блестящим от дождя улицам, вычисляя наиболее короткий маршрут.  
Они катались где-то часа полтора, не говоря ни слова друг другу, а потом Ганс притормозил возле прибрежного кафе с ярко-красной вывеской, где они сели выпить горячего кофе.  
«Я знаю, тебе неприятно, но…»  
— Расскажи еще раз, с самого начала. Без домыслов, только то, что произошло.  
Прогулка на машине по холодному осеннему вечеру пошла Гансу, да и Шкиппи, на пользу. Он успокоился и сухо и спокойно выдал заново то, что едва смог выжать из себя в предыдущем кафе.  
Ковальски познакомился с доктором Галиной Эсперанзой Лаурой де Конхетурас Асуль, нейробиологом по профессии и фотографом в виде хобби. С одной стороны — ученый, нейробиолог и вообще личность с крайне серьезной профессией, с другой — симпатичная женщина-косплеер. Ганс перебирал многочисленные фотографии, практически не узнавая костюмов — они с Галиной Асуль в детстве явно смотрели разные мультики. Или играли в разные игры.  
«Ну, она симпатичная. И фигура хорошая. Позволь Ковальски её трахнуть, и он останется верен тебе навеки. Задуши его приказами, и он озлобится и уйдет».  
Ганс не сказал этого, потому что это могло бы стать верным для него, но не факт, что для Ковальски. Ганс не знал ученого достаточно хорошо. Может, ему наоборот надо, чтобы Шкипер схватил его и вернул в родной штаб, надавав по морде или иным частям тела за непослушание.  
Шкипер еще много говорил, про то, как Ковальски ходил с ней на свиданья вместо работы, говорил, что доктор Контехурас ("Асуль" было всего лишь прозвищем в интернете за цвет волос) — выдающийся нейробиолог, и он делает это затем, чтобы она помогла ему «починить» Рико, и что ее фотограф — подозрительно-молчаливый хрен, который выглядит, как замаскированный спецназовец (Ганс считал, что это совершенно нормально: эта женщина исправляет головы самых жутких и поехавших мерзавцев, рядом с которыми Рико — образец доброты, заботы и адекватности, так почему бы ей не ходить с охранником, который официально носит с собой металлическую треногу, которой можно прикончить одновременно несколько человек или вообще трансформировать в трехстволку). Ганс уже хотел сказать, что все это — обычная ревность, но Шкипер заявил:  
— И теперь еще он собирается взять с собой ее к Президенту! Ее! Она вообще ему никто!!!  
Ганс поморгал.  
— К _нашей_ госпоже Президенту? Неужели она?..  
— Фил и Мэйсон не присылали тебе эту новость? Да, Ковальски получил такое приглашение. С плюсадином. И вот, завтра, можешь себе представить, он берет с собой эту чертову синеволосую бабу!  
Ганс мгновенно пересмотрел абсолютно все, сказанное Шкипером.  
Абсолютно все, еще случившееся с ними.  
То, что Рико сказал, что с Ковальски что-то не так. Рико. Человек, который хрен знает каким образом угадал, что под землёй в пустыне Блэк-Рок копошатся Земляные Черви. Рико, который в долю секунды успел перехватить руку незадачливого убийцы с Острова Науки.  
Три дня назад Ковальски знакомится с Галиной Асуль. Приглашение в Белый Дом он получает чуть раньше, но какой человек упустит шанс похвастаться им красивой девушке?.. С другой стороны, стать «плюсадином» в такой встрече — вполне естественное желание для любого хоть сколько–то амбициозного человека.  
Это все выглядит, как череда случайностей, но… Но если все они ведут лишь к одному?..  
И еще. Ганса изолировали от Черно-Белого отряда. Если глушилка была именно против них, то этот кто-то знал об их связи.  
Генерал Альберт «допрашивал» его о том, что он делал последнее время. Ганс не сразу подумал об этом, но это не обязательно значило внутриведомственное расследование. Если Ковальски пригласили в Белый Дом, служба внутренней безопасности просто обязана была проверить, не знается ли Спаситель Человечества с подозрительными типами.  
Вот только доктор Галина дэ Контехурас не была «подозрительной». Она работала на правительство. Десять лет копалась в головах самых отъявленных маньяков Америки, и после этого те становились безобидными, как цыплята. Но…  
Гансу казалось, что он что-то упускает, вернее, уже упустил, но вот что?..  
— Слушай, — он внезапно встрепенулся, и Шкипер, кажется, слегка задремавший, пока Ганс молча листал данные, тоже вздрогнул. — А у Джулиана Ковальски тебе не показался странным? Я имею в виду, Рико сказал мне, когда вернулся к вам, что Ковальски странный, но что, если он стал странным еще до этой докторши?  
Шкипер нахмурился.  
— Нет, там было другое. Встретил какого-то психа, по его словам. Я не знаю, о чем они говорили, но Ковальски расстроил тот факт, что психи тоже его любят. Видимо, ему хотелось, чтобы у всех его поклонников была научная степень.  
— Как-то, по-моему, это не повод огорчаться.  
— По-моему тоже, но люди разные.  
Ганс слегка улыбнулся.  
— Я завтра, когда приеду на службу, пробью эту Галину дэ Контехурас, просто на всякий случай. Сейчас у меня нет доступа к базе. Заодно сдам глушилку на анализ, сейчас в лабах вряд ли кто-то есть, кто пожелает работать сверхурочно.  
Шкипер кивнул и уставился в окно. Помолчал, потом произнес:  
— Слушай, если… мне не нравится эта история. Вообще, целиком, и с твоей глушилкой в частности. Может, тебе лучше, эээ… переночевать у нас сегодня?  
Ганс внимательно посмотрел на Шкиппи.  
— Будь мы в кино, я бы обязательно отказался, пришел домой и был бы убит каким-нибудь абсурдно-сложным Блоухоловым изобретением. А ты бы потом всю жизнь терзался, что не был достаточно настойчив в уговорах и на самом деле сказал это лишь из вежливости, а не потому, что тебе на самом деле хочется, чтобы я был в твоем штабе.  
— Будь мы в кино, Ганс, я бы еще шесть лет назад задушил бы тебя голыми руками. Так и не узнав, что ты был не прямо совсем виновен. Это бы показали во флешбеке. Или нет, я бы узнал это от загадочного старика, с которым мы бы вместе как бы случайно оказались стоящими возле гроба во время дождливой похоронной церемонии.  
— Как это мило! — Ганс хихикнул, прижимая ладони к щекам. — И что бы ты делал дальше?  
— Мужественно отказался бы от намерения мочиться на твою могилу. Скрепя, как говорится, сердце и мочевой пузырь.  
Ганс потрясенно уставился на Шкипера.  
— Ах так! Я бы назло тебе восстал из мертвых, объединился с Блоухолом и создал бы Сыворотку Блоухола, от которой все люди Земли начали бы страдать недержанием. Перепуганные гражданские впали бы в панику, и, пока бы не изобрели противоядие, эти кошмарные полгода вошли бы в историю человечества под названием «Полный Писец».  
— Ха, ты наивно думаешь, что я бы не проверил, что ты мертв, прежде, чем тебя хоронить?! — фыркнул Шкипер, складывая руки на груди. — Да я еще и гроб цепями бы обмотал!  
— Приятно слышать, что о твоём посмертии позаботятся! — усмехнулся Ганс, глядя в его глаза. Он все еще не понимал, Шкипер шутит или втянулся в эту бредовую игру серьезно. — Но никакие цепи не остановят меня от свершения абсурдно-злодейского плана! Ах да, а знаешь, что мы сделаем после? Мы уничтожим все фильмы и игры! И книги — ну, хотя бы электронные. Конечно, только художественные, если ты понимаешь мой злодейский план! — Ганс поиграл бровками.  
— Не понимаю, — нахмурился Шкипер. — Нахуя?  
— Ну как же. Куча людей перестанет тратить время на эскапизм и займется чем-нибудь полезным. Это будет способствовать небывалой продуктивности! Из книг останутся только учебники, из фильмов — образовательные, из игр — симуляторы транспорта и прочие обучалки. У людей не останется иного выбора, как учиться что-то делать, а не тешить себя иллюзиями!  
— Вот тут ты и попался, злодей! — Шкипер торжествующе ткнул в сторону Ганса пальцем. — Наконец-то ты показал своё истинное лицо! Я всегда, всегда знал, что это так и есть! На самом деле ты никакой не злодей, потому что это добрый план!  
— О боже, о нет! — Ганс закрыл лицо руками, хихикая. — Проклятье, меня раскрыли! Мне никогда в жизни не было так стыдно!  
Они оба расхохотались, а потом Ганс сказал:  
— Ну, а почему бы и нет? Поехали.

Однако через три часа Ганс уже пожалел о своём решении, хотя Ковальски, позевывая, вышел из лаборатории и вполне дружелюбно его поприветствовал, а Рико обнял так, что сердце пропустило удар. Прапор болтал о Комик Коне, мероприятии, которое Ганс, будь его воля, однозначно бы запретил за полной бесполезностью, а Шкипер взирал на него с отцовской гордостью, как будто бы реально гордился тем, что воспитал такого… эээ… оторванного от реальности парня.  
Но когда Ганс засыпал на диване в гостиной, а члены Черно-Белого отряда сидели на полу и досматривали очередной бой ЧПА, Ганс осознал, что это тепло, которое он чувствовал, оно чужое и никогда не будет принадлежать ему.  
«Я правильно сделал, что бросил Шкиппи в Дании. Иначе узнал бы потом, что у моей собаки есть свой собственный дом, в котором мне нет места. В смысле, я и так это узнал, но прочувствовал бы сильнее, если бы узнал позже. И Рико… даже если Рико поправится, в смысле, перестанет притворяться, что спит, потому что это даже не я его разбудил, он просто притворялся всю жизнь, что спит и видит сны об огне и смерти, он останется тринадцатилетным мальчишкой… Даже если вырастет… Пока он это сделает, мне все равно будет не с кем говорить, а когда он вырастет, может, мне уже будет не надо, а он — не захочет. И даже если… Он понимает процентов десять из того, о чем я говорю, и восемь из этих десяти он понимает случайно, благодаря интуиции… Что б еще знать, что это такое, интуиция?.. Чувство, позволяющее человеку случайно угадывать события, которые невозможно угадать, будь он хоть трижды Ковальски…  
У меня… никогда такого не было. И не будет. Мой мир — предсказуемый и скучный, потому что я вижу его таким, каков он есть. В нем нет места призракам, но нет места и чудесам. И все-таки… надо бы завтра спросить, что не так с Ковальски… По мне так он выглядит и говорит вполне нормально… для гения-психопата, конечно».  
***

Рико смотрел, как медленно разжались тонкие пальцы Ганса, до этого собранные в кулак возле его головы. Постепенно его рука под тяжестью неснятого телефона соскользнула с дивана, но, кажется, никто этого не заметил, кроме Рико.  
Шкипер спал, привалившись спиной к Ковальски, чей холодный взгляд голубых глаз был как-то слишком направленно устремлен в экран. С другого бока к нему привалился посапывающий во сне Рядовой.  
Рико осторожно протягивает руку и гладит пальцы их неожиданного гостя. Он знает, что они пахнут никотином, но сейчас он не чувствует этого, а поднести его руку к лицу он боится.  
Рико совсем не ожидал, что Шкипер привезет его сегодня к ним, он не знал, да и не было повода спросить. Вернее, он просто… наверное, побоялся.  
Рико хотелось извиниться перед ним, но полковник заснул раньше их всех, сказав, что ему завтра на службу. Поэтому он мог только гладить его свесившуюся с дивана ладонь и коситься на поблескивающие в отсветах экрана пряди волос. Ганс уснул на животе, завернувшись в одеяло почти с головой и отвернув лицо от экрана.  
Рико все еще не посмотрел видеозаписи гипноза.  
Впрочем, он и так прекрасно помнил, что делал и что говорил. Забыть не получалось. Новый огонь не вспыхивал, но с магическим клинком Абэ-но Сэймея он чувствовал себя увереннее. По крайней мере, если призрак госпожи Арбы и появится вновь, он сможет на него напасть.  
Рико был _почти_ уверен в этом.  
Темнота в углах неприятно шевелилась, и единственное, что его спасало, это теплые расслабленные пальцы Ганса, которые он гладил тайком от всех.  
Когда бой закончился, Ковальски взял пульт и поставил экран на медленное угасание. Затем осторожно выбрался из-под подпиравших его с двух сторон Шкипера и Прапора.  
Рико помнил, что сказал Шкипер ему до того, как они сели после ужина смотреть бои. Он разрешил ему отправиться в Белый Дом с женщиной по имени Галина Асуль. И улыбался. Он гнева и ярости, с которыми Шкипер покинул Штаб, не осталось и следа. Ганс сжег их, или, скорей всего, просто посмеялся над ними.  
Рико почувствовал, что Ковальски смотрит на него, и впервые с момента их новой встречи не отвел глаза. Ковальски вопросительно нахмурился; сияние угасающего экрана обрамляло его силуэт и подсвечивало светлые волосы синим, будто нимб ледняного ангела смерти. Рико повторил свой вопрос чуть громче. Ковальски наклонился и лишь на третий раз смог услышать:  
— Кто ты?  
Ученый моргнул, недоуменно глядя на Рико, затем вздохнул, покачал головой якобы с недоумением и мыслью: «Опять этот псих» и ушел к себе. Опять к себе. Не к Шкиперу.  
Рико никогда бы не подумал, что это будет его волновать. Как будто кто-то исполнил его мерзкое темное желание их разлучить. Рико никогда не думал, что ему будет страшно от того, что Ковальски смотрит на Шкипера так, будто впервые в жизни видит его.


	72. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» XХVII: Самоанализ

Ковальски запирался в лаборатории только тогда, когда хотел скрыть свои действия от Шкипера; либо если герметичность была необходима для эксперимента. В остальное время он редко закрывал двери, поскольку… ну, если говорить откровенно, не возражал против компании. Даже если он был чем-то сильно увлечен, он не возражал, если Прапор или Рико оставались в качестве наблюдателей и ассистентов. Так, на самом деле, даже было веселее.  
Ковальски улыбнулся, предвкушая свой собственный исследовательский центр. Это уже решено, проблема встала лишь с выбором места, но он… в смысле, даже если Шкипер продолжит упрямиться, это все равно случится. На самом деле, Ковальски было примерно все равно, где он должен находиться, но он не понимал, с какой стати Шкипер должен это решать. Он вообще не шарит в науке.  
Впрочем, это неважно. Главное, что у Ковальски будут ассистенты, те, которых он сам выберет, люди, с которыми он может говорить так, чтобы они его понимали, и это прекрасно…  
Однако на этот раз судьба предоставила Ковальски неожиданного наблюдателя: на пороге стоял Ганс, сонный, лохматый и небритый. Он хмуро уставился на Ковальски:  
— Блять, где в вашем бункере сортир?!  
— Ты же был уже здесь, — едко отозвался Ковальски и осекся. Вроде бы, он уже принял решение не злиться на Ганса, но от привычки было не так просто избавиться. Удивительно, но даже у Шкипера это получилось лучше. Полковник криво ухмыльнулся.  
— Ладно, и так сойдет, — фыркнул он и зашел в лабораторию.  
— Не трогай ничего! — рявкнул Ковальски. Ганс посмотрел на него, как на идиота, и это было оскорбительно.  
— Я понимаю, что ты всю жизнь имел дело с идиотами, но я в жизни не прикоснусь ни к чему из вашей сраной ученой дряни. Я бы надел скафандр, но, к сожалению, забыл его дома. — Он продолжил прохаживаться по лаборатории, а Ковальски, замерев, неотрывно следил за ним. Он напрочь позабыл о статье Галы, которую читал — мало ли что Ганс задумал. Ковальски вообще не понял, с какой стати Шкипер его сюда притащил, но спрашивать не хотелось. — Дело в том, что я желаю провести эксперимент, — Ковальски во все глаза уставился на полковника, пытаясь представить его за научной деятельностью. Воображение дало сбой и перезагрузилось. Ганс, кажется, прекрасно понял выражение лица Ковальски и снова пакостно (а он по другому вообще умеет?) ухмыльнулся: — Нет-нет, мой ученый друг, я вовсе не рехнулся. Эксперимент, это ведь когда делаешь с предметами что-то, чего раньше никто не делал?  
— Не обязательно, — фыркнул Ковальски.  
— Без разницы, — отмахнулся Ганс, и Ковальски захотелось в него чем-нибудь выстрелить. — Я ничего в ваших квантах-шмантах не секу, они мне совершенно не нужны и неинтересны. Смотри, у меня есть система. Я подозреваю, что в ней есть вирус, но у меня нет времени на сканирование этой системы целиком. Вот на самом деле нет. На это понадобится лет… ну, скажем, двадцать пять.  
— Может, у тебя херовый сканер?  
— Не отвлекай меня тупыми вопросами, — отрезал Ганс. Ковальски холодно взглянул на него, но он встретил его взгляд с полной безмятежностью. От человека, который когда-то вздрагивал от звука его голоса, не осталось и следа, и это раздражало.  
— В общем, слушай и не перебивай. Система. В ней, возможно, вирус, а, возможно, и нет. Нет времени на скан, но — есть способ сделать сканирование средствами самой системы. Это будет быстрее, но — способна ли сама система обнаружить вирус, если он стал ее частью? Ведь когда она будет сканировать саму себя, вирус будет входить в число «тех, кто сканирует», понимаешь? И, с точки зрения вируса, так сказать, вируса нет, потому что он считает себя частью системы.  
— Я решу твою задачку для тебя, — медленно произнес Ковальски, — если ты сперва мне скажешь ЗАЧЕМ, во имя Ньютона, тебе это понадобилось?!  
— Очень просто, — невозмутимо произнес Ганс. — Если система заражена вирусом, она представляет опасность для мира.  
Ковальски открыл было рот и тут же закрыл. Не хотелось признавать, что он нихрена не понял.  
— Это касается спутниковой сети?  
Ганс рассмеялся, а затем, тщательно осмотрев свободный стул, сел на него и отъехал от Ковальски подальше.  
— Нет, глюпый людишко, это не касается спутниковой сети. Это касается человека. Система, зараженная вирусом — человек. Или не зараженная.  
Ковальски совсем ничего не понимал.  
— Ганс, современные сканеры сейчас вычисляют, чем болела твоя бабушка в третьем классе, с какой стати…  
Жёлтые глаза полковника смотрели пристально и ехидно. Да он издевался над ним!..  
— Нет, я не издеваюсь, — тряхнул волосами Ганс. — Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что у людей с ментальными отклонениями их болезни могут заново возникнуть после сыворотки? Ты проверял это?  
Ковальски постарался выдохнуть с облегчением как можно незаметнее. Он наконец-то понял, о чем этот рыжий поганец болтал.  
— Нет, у нас не было времени, психи не входят в списки тех, кому нужна Сыворотка больше всего. Ты мне скажи, твоя задача гипотетическая или практическая?  
Настал черед Ганса недоуменно моргать. Ковальски улыбнулся.  
— Я имею в виду, это уже случилось, или ты так, для смеха, отнимаешь мое время?  
— А. Уже случилось. Абсолютно реальный человек, на которого кто-то применил, а может и не применил твой Стиратель Памяти или какое-то подобное оружие ментального поражения. Нельзя просканировать его состояние мозга до, поскольку мы все еще не научились путешествовать во времени, и, кстати, я ожидаю, что ты это вскоре исправишь. Вопрос в том, если я скажу этому человеку, что подозреваю, что такая атака была, но не уверен, и попрошу его самого проанализировать, не замечает ли он каких-то в себе изменений, которые произошли внезапно… что ты так улыбаешься?..  
Ковальски было одновременно и грустно, и смешно, и… неожиданно интересно. Он не ожидал, что Ганс умеет думать о таких вещах.  
— Понимаешь, Ганс, люди не склонны к самоанализу такого рода. Крайне редко они пытаются сравнить свое вчерашнее состояние ума со своим сегодняшним. И да, если ментальная атака была, и человек изменился, он не поймет этого. Для него вирус, как ты выразился, станет частью системы — хотя, конечно, мы говорим только гипотетически, пока ружей, инфицирующих человеческие мысли, не придумали…  
— Какие глупости ты говоришь, Ковальски, — фыркнул Ганс. — Такого оружия полно, оно существует с незапамятных времен. Возьми мнительного труса и скажи, что видел как его жена ему изменяет с его другом. Он не осмелится спросить прямо ни ее, ни его, даже если наймет детектива и тот скажет, что ничего не нашел, этот один воображаемый раз разъест его мозг, как кислота.  
Ковальски сглотнул.  
«Разъест его мозг, как кислота».  
«Ваш отец не был плохим ученым».  
— Вот знаешь, чтобы удалять именно такие вирусы, я и изобрел Стиратель Памяти, — вздохнул Ковальски. — Потому что такой вирус, он может и не быть придуманным кем-то специально. Он может быть настоящим. Какое-то событие, которое случилось, и ты уже ничего не можешь с ним поделать, и оно разъедает тебя, как кислота, и да, чтобы выжить, его необходимо удалить…  
— Ты сейчас о… о Рико?  
Ковальски засмеялся. Мда. А ведь действительно. Когда-то он думал, что «это он о Рико». Пока ему не достался куда более кислотный вирус.  
— Не знаю, говорил тебе Шкипер или нет, но я уверен, есть способ починить его психику, не стирая ничего…  
Ковальски рассказал о программе Галы. К его удивлению, Ганс слушал внимательно и практически жадно. Затем полковник резюмировал:  
— То есть, по сути, метод состоит в том, чтобы задавать себе вопросы, пока не разберешь себя, в смысле, свой мозг, на атомы?  
— В общем-то да. Это… не то что разобрать, а скорее пересобрать. И, как ты верно вначале заметил, система, перестраивающая саму себя, крайне нестабильна, и требует наблюдателя и контролера.  
— А чем этот контролер ей поможет?  
— Хотя бы напоминанием о том, что временная нестабильность — нормальна. Галина работает с преступниками, у которых, сам понимаешь, не слишком много возможностей, но если применять этот метод на обычном человеке, он… ну, на самом деле, кучу всего может сделать. Пойти убить кого-то. Или отправиться искать однокурсницу, поскольку осознал ее своей истинной любовью. Или покончить с жизнью. Поэтому НПНР применяется пока только к преступникам, у которых нет физической возможности все это сделать.  
— И хочешь сказать, что после того, как эта докторша разбирает их на атомы, они уже не хотят покончить с жизнью?  
Ковальски поморщился. Его раздражала неточность формулировок.  
— Нет. Не Галина разбирает их. Человек пересобирает себя сам. Она только контролирует это. Делать все эти глупости люди пытаются именно тогда, когда они не завершили пересборку. Поэтому заключенные. Ни один психиатр не будет контролировать своего пациента 24 часа в сутки и препятствовать ему делать глупости.  
— Изумительно, — покачал головой Ганс. Кажется, Ковальски впервые видел его задумчивым и не притворяющимся. — И сколько примерно это занимает времени?  
— По-разному. Галина говорила, что может и лет шесть занять, а был у нее пациент, который за месяц управился. Видимо, дело в концентрации, желании человека и умении рационально мыслить, которое не у всех присутствует в полной мере.  
— Чертовски интересная женщина, эта доктор Контехурас.  
— Да, — Ковальски улыбнулся. — Я читал ее труды, еще когда был юношей. Она замечательная, — он почувствовал, как тепло пробежало по телу — сегодня они снова увидятся. — С детства восхищался и… и слегка ей завидовал. К ученым нечасто приходит мировая известность в таком раннем возрасте, я, конечно, понимал, что у нас с ней и разное воспитание и разные жизненные обстоятельства, но не мог перестать завидовать.  
— То есть ты читал ее статьи с детства? — нахмурился Ганс.  
— Ну, не с детства, а скорее когда мы обосновались в США. У нас тогда, можно сказать, было маленькое второе детство.  
Ганс поднялся, скрестил руки на груди и, глядя на Ковальски сверху вниз, произнес:  
— Знаешь, мы вчера со Шкиппи беседовали о кинематографических клише. Собственно, так я у вас оказался. На мне эти два дня висела инверсионная глушилка, чтобы мне никто не мог позвонить. Шкипер запараноился и пригласил меня к вам.  
Ковальски хмыкнул.  
— Ты совсем дурак, Ганс, если не понимаешь, почему он тебя пригласил. Ты ему нравишься, и всегда нравился, и теперь, когда он перестал тебя ненавидеть… все вернулось на круги своя.  
Ганс демонстративно прищурился, приподнял тонкую бровь и изобразил пальцами увеличительное стекло, через которое он, якобы, разглядывал Ковальски. Ученый фыркнул:  
— Ты переигрываешь, Модник. Я понимаю, что ты нижний, и что никогда не воспринимал Шкипера как потенциального любовника, потому что тебе нравятся здоровые гориллы вроде Рико, но я не поверю, что ты все эти годы ничего не замечал.  
Ганс перестал кривляться и озадаченно уставился на Ковальски.  
— Извини, я чего-то не понимаю. Разве вы со Шкиппи не вместе?  
Ковальски раздраженно передернул плечами.  
— Ну да, конечно. Субординация, и все такое прочее. Но, честно говоря, это было естественно. А сейчас… мне, конечно, приятно, что он меня любит, но он уже давно не мой командир, и, по правде говоря, последнее время это уже стало напрягать. Всем хочется кусочек Спасителя Человечества, ха!..  
Но Ганс продолжал озадаченно на него пялиться. Наконец он произнес так, будто предыдущего разговора не было:  
— Так вот. Кинематографические клише. Такие штуки, которые кочуют из фильма в фильм. Например, если ты покажешь фотографию своей жены или девушки, уходя на миссию, тебя непременно убьют. Хулиган, который говорит: «Не нравится мне это», имеет намного больше шансов выжить, чем остальные. Человек, отказывающийся от приглашения друга переночевать у него во время подозрительной ситуации, возвращается домой и там непременно подохнет. А с человеком, о котором люди говорят: «Мне он показался странным», непременно случится что-то ужасное.  
— Про что ты несешь, Модник?  
Ганс принял пафосную позу и, театрально подняв руку, ткнул пальцем в Ковальски:  
— Я призываю тебя, о гений и Спаситель Человечества, экспериментальным путем ответить на мой вопрос или признать себя заурядностью! Это ты — человек, с которым «что-то нет так». Так считает Шкипер. Ему кажется, что ты сильно изменился за последние двое суток. Он считает, что тебе промыли мозги.  
— А!.. — Ковальски облегченно вздохнул. Наконец-то стало понятно, что за бред нес Модник все это время. — И ты решил разбить киношное клише и спросить человека, с которым «что-то не так», что с ним не так? И заодно узнать, может ли система с вирусом излечиться самостоятельно? То есть ты и Шкипер считаете, что мне промыли мозги?  
— Вроде того, — настороженно отозвался Ганс и снова сел на стул. — Ты как-то подозрительно спокойно к этому отнесся.  
— Вы правы, — признаться в этом оказалось на удивление легко, может, потому что Ганс не имел для Ковальски особого значения. — То есть мне не то чтобы промыли мозги, скорее, как ты выразился, капнули кислотой.  
— Серьезно? Но кто…  
— Случайный человек с обостренным чувством справедливости.  
Ганс вздохнул.  
— Слушай, пойми меня правильно. Мне нет дела до твоих секретов. Я не продам их никому, поскольку мы с вами повязаны уже такими секретами, что никуда друг от друга не денемся. Но Ковальски, ты сегодня встречаешься с Президентом. Кто-то очень не хотел, чтобы я с вами общался в этот день. И, возможно, Прапор тоже. Поэтому расскажи мне, пожалуйста, что это была за кислота.  
— Не думал, что тебя волнует госбезопасность. Вот на самом деле, не думал!.. — внезапно Ковальски понял, как можно соврать, чтобы одновременно и сказать правду. — Помнишь, как ты в своей очаровательной манере заметил, что я не очень-то любил своего отца? Как ты там выразился, «До сих пор ссыт кипятком на его безмозглость»? — Ганс довольно бездарно изобразил смущение, очевидно, не считая Ковальски достойным истинного мастерства зрителем. — Так вот, нашелся человек, который тоже это заметил. — Ковальски вздохнул. — Оказалось, что ссал я, как говорится, очень напрасно. Просто проекты отца были настолько секретными, что он ничего не мог мне ни рассказать, ни показать.  
— Ну и что? — нахмурился Ганс. — Извинись перед его духом и радуйся хорошей наследственности.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Я не раз и не два говорил о том, что он был бездарностью. И этого уже не отменить, это снято и записано, и миллионы людей это просмотрели. Я не могу признать пред ними всеми, что был неправ, так как буду выглядеть глупо…  
— Не будешь, — возразил Ганс. — Каким бы образом в детстве ты бы смог узнать, что ошибался насчет отца? Что, ты должен был уважать его за то, чего для тебя не существовало? Ты бы тогда был психом, в смысле, ты бы… в общем, это невозможно. Ты был не виноват в том, что твой отец от тебя все скрывал, и ты не был виноват, что он не смог заслужить твое уважение чем-то другим, например, блять, тупо быть нормальным отцом.  
— Ты не понимаешь… — Ковальски уставился в пол, заново вспоминая пустую лабораторию. Сколько раз он ее уже вспоминал! Если бы не Гала, он бы вообще лишился рассудка… — Он _говорил_ , что он гений. Но не мог доказать. А я без доказательств не верил.  
— Ээээ. Разве не таким образом вылупляются такие, как ты? Типа рождается пацан, ему говорят, «жизнь — прекрасна», если он говорит в ответ — «Докажи», то все, значит, ученый. Если начинает интересоваться, чья именно жизнь прекрасна, где творится это безобразие, и не является ли оно прецедентом — юрист, если отвечает: «Так точно, сэр» — солдат, если спрашивает, с какой стати это еще не обложено налогом — президент.  
Ковальски улыбнулся.  
— Интересно, что сказал на это ты?  
— У вас девять ошибок в слове «боль».  
В лаборатории повисло странное молчание. Казалось бы, от Ковальски требуется усмехнуться, но он почему-то не смог. Так что он подумал о Галине, и наваждение прошло.  
— Тебе на службу не пора, страдалец? — Ковальски наконец-то понял, что Шкипер когда-то в нём нашел. Ганс был похож на наркотик. Пока ты принимаешь его изредка и в умеренных количествах, тебе весело и хорошо, но стоит тебе привыкнуть и подсесть, как получаешь целого Ганса — не только с забавными абсурдными шутками, но и с тьмой, болью и равнодушной жестокостью. Человека, который с легкостью поможет своему вчерашнему врагу, а затем пристрелит его из снайперской винтовки, и все это будет сопровождаться мрачными шуточками и нарочитыми гримасами острой физиономии. Он весь состоял из крайностей, и, скорей всего, понимал это и сам, иначе зачем бы красил волосы в черно-оранжевый и татуировал глаза в той же контрастной гамме.  
— Я еще с тобой не закончил, — отрезал Ганс. — Ты думаешь, что ты решил мою задачку — нет, не решил. Не призрак, тьфу, не твой отец виновен в твоём возможном ментальном повреждении. Другой фактор. Я могу его назвать, но сперва попробуй найти сам.  
— Серьезно?  
— Серьезно, — отрезал Ганс, в голосе которого прорезались уже не ехидно-дружелюбные, а сухие командирские ноты. — Есть другое изменение в твоем поведении. Оно стало заметно мне при сегодняшнем разговоре.  
— Ну, не так уж мы с тобой близко знакомы… — протянул Ковальски, но все-таки заставил себя подумать об этом.  
Итак, Ганс считает, что ему промыли мозги. Опустим вопросы кто, где и когда, это пока неважно. Как узнать, что в его мозгу произошли изменения?.. Никакие сканеры не показывают пока что цепочки нейронов, а зря, и, кстати, вот это реально то, над чем следует поработать…  
Ковальски понял, что отвлёкся. Мозг упорно отказывался анализировать самого себя. У него не было данных о том, как он думал вчера. Эта информация не записывалась за полной ненадобностью. И…  
— Мне действительно скоро на службу, поэтому я подскажу, — прервал его Ганс. — Три дня назад ты и Шкипер выглядели _очень_ влюбленными друг в друга. А сейчас ты говоришь о нем, как о назойливой старой жене.  
Ковальски хмыкнул.  
— В какой-то степени это так и есть, Ганс. Мы слишком долго были вместе. Я имею в виду, не встречаясь, хм, так сказать, а вообще. Пора двигаться дальше.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты _разлюбил_ Шкиппи за эти два дня?  
— Ганс, я никогда его и не любил. Это… наш роман он, ну, как… субординация. Вот не говори мне, что ты никогда не приказывал какому-нибудь симпатичному подчиненному себя трахнуть.  
— Никогда, — сухо отрезал Ганс. — Я пойду искать кофе, а ты попробуй своим жирным тупым мозгом понять следующее: два дня назад ты говорил о Шкипере совершенно иначе. И смотрел на него иначе. И это было заметно со стороны. Поэтому попробуй вспомнить, не надевала ли тебе на башку твоя Галина Асуль какой-нибудь Стирательный Шлем.  
— Что?! С чего ты это взял?! Конечно, нет! Мы еще не настолько… — Ковальски осекся. Говорить, что он хотел, чтобы Гала подтерла ему воспоминание о словах Андрея Белкина было сейчас неуместно. — Ну слушай, Ганс, это попросту невозможно. Если бы я забыл Шкипера, такой пришел бы в Штаб и не понял, с какой стати этот мужик лапает меня за жопу, тогда бы — да. Но я все прекрасно помню. Наш роман начался довольно нелепо на почве одиночества и стресса, ну, а сейчас он… ну, заканчивается. Невозможно взять и заставить человека разлюбить другого. Думаешь, я никогда не пробовал?!  
Ганс почесал подбородок.  
— Ну хорошо. Твоя новая подруга. Доктор Галина дэ Контехурас. Ты ее берешь с собой на встречу с президентом. Как ты думаешь, какой она может совершить теракт?  
— Ганс, это нелепо по невероятному количеству причин. Безопасность в Белом Доме обеспечивают лучшие люди и лучшая техника в стране. Галина работает на правительство, получает кучу денег, с какой стати ей нападать на Президента? Плюс ко всему, я уверен, ты и сам в курсе, но всех высокопоставленных политиков окружает "Завеса", некая разновидность противолазерного щита. К ним в прямом смысле нельзя прикоснуться физически, если они того не пожелают, и принцип этой технологии я, если честно, сам пока не могу представить…  
— Утречка, о чем пиздим? — Шкипер раскрыл дверь и ухмыльнулся им обоим. Ковальски почудилось что-то нехорошее в его улыбке. — Вау, вы здесь вдвоем и никто еще никого не сделал шестируким? Да это прогресс!  
— Это так мило, что ты за меня волнуешься, Шкиппи! — Ганс мгновенно надел свою шутовскую маску, и Ковальски… Ковальски впервые _увидел_ , как он ее надевает. — У вас тут кофе гостям полагается?  
— Только за шиворот, — хмыкнул командир. — Пойдем скорее, я его уже сварил.  
Ученому оставалось лишь головой качать. Что-то Шкипер уж сильно разошелся в присутствии Ганса.


	73. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» XХVIII: Заложник

Желание совершить суицид у Ганса возникало еще с подросткового возраста. Он никогда не подходил близко к практической части: не стоял на краю крыши с этой целью, не брал материны снотворные таблетки и не вступал в конфронтацию с Майком из 9-А... Но сами мысли были. О том, что это действие избавит его от всех проблем.  
Однако когда Ганс попадал в больницы, или на заданиях, в нем просыпались неимоверная ярость и жажда жизни.  
А потом все затухало опять.  
Дуло пистолета едва касалось его виска, но вторая рука андроида давила на кадык так крепко, что он даже особо говорить не мог.  
Заложник. Он попал в заложники!.. Впервые блять в жизни, и, возможно, это вообще последнее, что он сделал в жизни.  
Когда Шкипер с Ковальски поймали его, Ганс не чувствовал стыда по поводу своего страха. Он тогда вообще не особо воспринимал, кто перед ним. Какая разница мертвецу?..  
Но сейчас он ненавидел себя за то, что ему было дико страшно. За последний год он подрастерял физическую форму. А за последние два дня еще и бухал как проклятый, что так себе сказалось на мышлении. Таким жалким Ганс еще никогда себя не чувствовал. Полная беспомощность на фоне панического страха и жажды жить. И та же беспомощность на лицах лейтенантов Эгга и Дика, которым Мэрилин Вайт сухо командует бросить оружие.  
«Это будет феерично тупо — подохнуть после того, как чудом исцелился. А ведь утро выдалось совсем не предвещавшим!..»

Болтать с Ковальски оказалось забавно, если бы Ганс знал, подружился бы с ним намного раньше. Он так смешно напрягался, когда кто-то пытался оспаривать его интеллект. Ганс вначале глазам своим не поверил, думал, это утонченное издевательство, но нет, его на самом деле волновало мнение других людей. Больше, чем свое. Невероятно. Все равно, что наблюдать, как боец ЧПА лезет с кулаками на бомжа, крикнувшего, что он слабак.  
Шкипер на удивление спокойно воспринял информацию об изменении в поведении ученого. Ганс бы так не смог. Если бы состоял с кем-то в отношениях и был в этого человека влюблен. Предположительно, не смог бы.  
Судя по записям, с камер в квартиру Ганса никто не пытался проникнуть этой ночью, и он спокойно поехал сразу на службу. Там он проверил доктора Галину дэ Контехурас, но не успел он дочитать файл, как генерал Альберт выдал задание: ввести в эксплуатацию пистолеты новой модели, обучиться им владеть, выбрать подходящих солдат и обучить их.  
Ганс обожал новые игрушки, а этот черно-синий шедевр стал его любовью с первого взгляда. Тяжелый как ружье, крупный черный пистолет с пронзительно-синим индикатором заряда. Его было приятно держать в руке. Хоть и тяжеловато, но тут уж Ганс сам виноват. Им можно было в случае чего проломить противнику череп.  
Прежде, чем прочесть инструкцию, Ганс минут пятнадцать горлумил над оружейной новинкой в своем кабинете. Но и инструкция того стоила. Оказалось, вес МФР-1 обуславливался не идеей разработчиков проломить череп врагу, а в прямом смысле его содержимым. «Многофункциональный револьвер №1» мог стрелять пулями с усыпляющим, слезоточивым и маскировочным газами. Он мог стрелять транквилизатором, парализующим человека за 3 секунды — так гласила инструкция, но Ганс полагал, что время все равно будет зависеть от массы противника. Он мог стрелять новейшим типом лазера, пробивающим антилазерные щиты. Новым типом пуль, пробивающим пуленепробиваемое стекло. Чем-то, что называлось «дезинтегратор» — эта функция позволяла уничтожить человека или предмет до полной неузнаваемости.  
Это был швейцарский нож в мире пистолетов.  
Ганс прижал тяжелый корпус к щеке, чувствуя приятную прохладу. На секунду — пожалуй, на весьма внушительную минуту — ему захотелось, чтобы такой пистолет был только у него. Уникальное оружие для абсолютного доминирования.  
Жаль, что так не бывает. В этом плане Ганс завидовал Шкиперу — для обладания уникальным оружием ему достаточно приказать Ковальски его создать. И ни у кого, кроме Шкипера, такого не будет.  
Однако испытание МФР Гансу обломали: не успел он спуститься в тир, как на почту пришло: «шестнадцать рохо минами шри». Это мультиязычная околесица означала приглашение на новую встречу с Мэрилин Вайт. «В то же время в том же месте».  
Очень интересно. В день, когда он снял телефонную глушилку. Или в день, когда Ковальски потащит Галину дэ Контехурас в Белый Дом?

Если Ганс выживет, он будет рассказывать эту историю в духе анекдота. «Я сделал это, потому что меня пиздец как выбесило, что не дали протестить новую пушку».  
Ганс не был азартным человеком. У него никогда не было настолько много денег, чтобы возникло желание ими раскидываться. Да, сейчас он вполне обеспечен, но такие стремления формируются только в детстве, а он в детстве даже в драку не лез без сознательного решения это сделать. За нервно-импульсивные действия у него отвечал алкоголь, а тогда Ганс не пил. Он не понимал, в чем смысл азарта. Заработать деньги можно более безопасным способом. Соревноваться с другими людьми?.. Ганса это не интересовало. Словом, это безумие было ему незнакомо.  
Или казалось, что незнакомо.  
Стоя на лестнице возле металлической двери тира, Ганс получил письмо от Мэрилин Вайт и принял решение. Он прикончит ее. Возьмет человек десять. Скажет, что нашел шпиона Блоухола, и «случайно» застрелит ее. В конце-концов, у него новый пистолет, он еще с ним не разобрался.  
У МФР было два режима управления — голосовой и тактильный, авторизация по голосу и руке. Ганс уже ввел свои данные, и пистолет авторизировал его как хозяина. «Мой личный Доминатор, в атаку!».  
О да. И еще среди пуль был самонаводящийся мини-дрон.  
«Я хочу забрать этот пистолет с собой. Я хочу, чтобы мы с ним жили долго и счастливо, и потом меня с ним похоронили».  
Ганс держал в руке МФР, смотрел на «приглашение» от Мэрилин Вайт, и новый план вспыхнул в голове подобно сверхновой. Он не был абсурдно-сложным, он не был даже сложным, это был простой, как удар кулака в нос, план, но приняв это решение, Ганс впервые с момента выздоравления действительно почувствовал себя живым.  
Он подает прошение об отставке. Документ от военного его ранга будет рассматриваться три дня, все это время он будет состоять на службе и исполнять свои обязанности, что означает — владеть МФР, армейским телефоном и правом командовать всеми, кто ниже по званию.  
Он убьет Мэрилин Вайт и сразу же продаст квартиру. Затем он… Ганс вздохнул. Это была неприятная часть плана, машину свою он любил, но она слишком заметная. Ладно. Купит другую. Продает машину, садится в самолет и съебывает… хм, у кого там нынче самые годные законы об экстрадикции?.. С тех пор, как Южная Америка оцивилилась, рассчитывать приходится только на Африку, которая, напротив, деградирует стремительными темпами. То есть та ее часть, которая еще не захвачена США.  
Например, Египет. Ганс мечтал как-то в детстве залезть на верхушку пирамиды Хеопса. А теперь он может подправить эту мечту на еще более соблазнительную: напиться на верхушке пирамиды Хеопса.  
Со сменой власти в Египте теперь прекрасные законы об экстрадикции. Мэрилин Вайт сказала, что если Гансу удастся ее убить, компромат на него все равно будет отправлен верховному командованию. Поэтому свалить надо будет стремительно.  
Ганс проведет остаток жизни в окружении людей, языка которых он не знает, и которые не будут понимать ни слова из его речей.  
Наконец-то реальность обретет правдивые очертания.

Однако план пошел по пизде. Мэрилин Вайт предугадала действия Ганса в полной мере и подготовилась к этому. И, разумеется, Ганс поставил снайперов на позиции. Вот только андроид от одного выстрела в голову не умрет, зато прикончить Ганса успеет.  
При захвате командира командование операцией переходит к следующему по званию. И офицер Пинки вполне может решить, что поймать агента Блоухола важнее, чем сохранить жизнь Ганса.  
«Заменяемым» Ганс был всегда, с самого начала службы. Он никогда не лез вперед, не провоцировал старших, не хвастал достижениями, не инициативил, не шел на конфликт и всегда вежливо пропускал вперед рвущихся погибнуть геройской смертью товарищей. Большую часть секретов он украл исключительно для развлечения, и применять свои знания начал не сразу. Впрочем, затем он крепко подсел на эту власть — удерживать «в узде» особо прытких и надоедливых сослуживцев с помощью вызнанных тайн. Затем — удерживать целые организации. На этом он остановился. Ему хватало, а слишком много поводьев в руках приводят к потере контроля.  
Он смирялся с приказами старших по званию именно потому, что знал их секреты. Они не знали, что он знает, а он знал, что в любой момент может их использовать против них, и это позволило ему прослыть исполнительным и надежным солдатом, офицером… и так далее.  
Середина Гауссовой кривой — самая стабильная. Герои в армии зачастую погибают, трусов разжалывают, неподчиняющихся — расстреливают. И хоть сейчас надо сильно отжечь, чтобы тебя расстреляли по приговору военного суда, но прецеденты бывали. Тем более обычно до суда и не доходит: «тихий приговор» — и слишком зарвавшийся шпион оказывается в машине с неисправным автопилотом, давится оливкой в ресторане или просто умирает в силу «естественных причин».  
Ганс сам порой исполнял «тихие приговоры», прекрасно зная, что если спалят его, кто-то осуществит с ним то же самое. Это пожалуй... даже слегка возбуждало.  
На самом деле… на самом деле, он поначалу был уверен, что его аневризма — это следствие неверно спрограммированного дрона-убийцы. Или — что было еще хуже — _верно_ спрограммированного дрона-убийцы, что означало, что в мире есть человек, который хотел превратить последние месяцы жизни Ганса в ад.  
Он до сих пор не знал, так это или нет. Ведь ему позволили взять отпуск, страховка покрывала расходы (хотя смысла не было, аневризма была неоперабельна), плюс он не заметил, чтобы за ним наблюдали в его «отпуске», а, встречаясь с людьми, он делал вид, что с ним все в порядке. Не было смысла поступать иначе. «Не в порядке» все было слишком давно. Его отчуждение от мира с годами лишь возрастало, пропасть между ним и обычными людьми ширилась, и Ганс привык поддерживать «видимость обычного человека». Он много лет делал вид, что с ним все в порядке. Потому что он не знал, что именно с ним не в порядке. Невозможно бороться с неосязаемым противником.  
До болезни его радовало больше вещей: чужие тайны, свое «влияние», свой статус «середнечка», который давал свободу и необременительность службы, красивые и дорогие вещи, которыми можно было хвастаться и заставлять других людей чувствовать себя ничтожествами. Болезнь стерла это все. Год, прожитый с осознанием, что он может умереть в любую секунду, выжег из Ганса последние способности к обычным радостям жизни.  
Может быть… только сегодня, наслаждаясь тем, как лежит в руке МФР, Ганс _вспомнил_ , как раньше ему нравилось оружие. Как он добивался разрешения на кибергриф, которое в итоге ему дали уже тогда, когда стало безразлично, а сейчас Ганс вспомнил об этом, вспомнил, что имеет право взять из ангара любой армейский кибергриф и просто полетать над Нью-Йорком…  
Он жив. И сейчас это ужасало — умереть, вспомнив о том, что раньше ему нравилось жить.  
«Думай! Почему я в заложниках?.. Если сейчас Эгг и Дик положат оружие, ничто не остановит Вайт и ее андроидов от того, чтобы пристрелить их. Ганс бы так и сделал… Их здесь трое на трое, а внезапно замененная стальная дверь офиса отрезала их от остальной штурмгруппы.  
Я в заложниках, потому что я идиот, и недооценил противника. Если бы сам лично не пошел, Эгг и остальные просто всех бы тут убили… правда, мне дали разрешение на операцию именно потому, что я сказал «агент Блоухола». Что Вайт надо взять живой. Думал сам ее прикончить из МФР, а в итоге, вот он, мой любимый доминатор, лежит на столе вместе с остальным оружием, и сейчас…  
Господи, как меня все это достало. Всё. Это. Достало. Оказывается, если бояться слишком долго, это не убивает тебя, а просто надоедает до с ума сводящей злобы.  
А. Точно. «С ума сводящая злоба». То, что заставляет хулиганов бояться психов. Псих может наскучить сам себе и победить в безнадежном бою, потому что инстинкты самосохранения ему тоже наскучивают».  
Однажды парни из класса поймали его, решив поиздеваться, как делали уже с кучей его одноклассников. Ганс бы ни за что не подпустил двоих к себе за спину, но они обманули его, предложив «присоединиться к банде», и трех секунд, которые Ганс потратил на раздумья, хватило, чтобы они схватили его за плечи и заблокировали руки. К тому же раньше над Гансом никто не издевался. В младших классах в одной из драк он раздолбал свой телефон о голову противника и порезал ему осколками лицо. Куча людей сняла этот бой, засвидетельствовав чистую самооборону. Точнее, «превышение», но Гансу было слишком мало лет; он получил лишь выговор, и бонусом — репутацию.  
Словом, он не ожидал нападения, и к тому же действительно поверил, что хулиганы хотят, чтобы он к ним присоединился. Но когда он это понял… Ганс тогда не занимался еще никакой борьбой. Всегда считал, что его навыков, острозаточенного брелка на ключах и полного пренебрежения к жизни ему хватит. Но в тот раз понадобилось нечто большее. Ярость и отчаяние взметнули вверх его бедра, он даже не понял, как сотворил из своих пленителей две точки опоры, согнул обе ноги и изо всех сил ударил главаря в солнечное сплетение. Тот отлетел на несколько шагов, врезался в стенку туалета и ударился головой о кафель, мгновенно потеряв сознание. Его друзья разжали руки, Ганс вырвался, выхватил из кармана ключи с острозаточенным металлическим штырем, и прошипел: «Кто следующий?».  
Он был в бешенном восторге. Он думал, что убил главаря хулиганов, и понял, что хочет еще. Что желает полностью раздавить, уничтожить, размазать по полу этих троих мразей, которые на секунду заставили его поверить, что они хотят с ним дружить. Он думал, что они будут сопротивляться, но эти жалкие существа лишь сгрудились у главаря, пытаясь поднять его. Лица у них побледнели, виски вспотели, руки дрожали. Ганс смотрел на это зрелище, и ему это нравилось. Особенно когда один из них сказал что-то вроде: «Что ты наделал».  
Эти парни издевались даже над чуть-чуть «не такими» парнями и девчонками. Окунали башкой в сортир, раздевали, пряча одежду, портили вещи и отбирали деньги. Гансу было на это в общем-то плевать, пока не трогали его. Сам он никогда ни над кем не издевался. Но ему казалось, жертвы хулиганов сами позволяют им это с собой делать. Неправильно себя ведут, провоцируют их или слишком охотно подчиняются приказам, не желая заплатить за свою свободу парой синяков. Вот и получилось так, что Ганс одновременно презирал и угнетателей, и угнетенных, и в итоге стал чужим и тем, и другим.  
Но то чувство, которое он испытал, когда ударенный им человек сполз по стенке, оставив на кафеле кровавое пятно… И те два бледных хорька, что тряслись возле него на коленях и смотрели на Ганса будто _он_ сделал что-то непростительное… Это было великолепно. Видеть, как победители превращаются в побеждённых. Смотреть, какими жалкими становятся только что бывшие такими самоуверенными хмыри. Ганс не понимал, как может быть интересно бить _слабых_ , ведь они и так уже слабые, их лица никогда не покажут такой гаммы чувств, потому что они _уже_ избитые, а вот делать это… Делать такое с людьми, которых презираешь… Если существует такая вещь, как мысленный оргазм, это был именно он.  
Это определило его судьбу. Он стал тренироваться — ему хотелось делать это в совершенстве. Уничтожать людей. Обрушивать сильных.  
Он испытал легкое разочарование, когда выяснилось, что главарь всего-навсего получил сотрясение мозга. Ганс принес официальные извинения и выполнил назначенную школьным советом отработку. Формальности его не интересовали. В его голове навсегда отпечаталась великолепная картина: «Поражение сильных». Он решил пойти в армию, чтобы делать это часто и легально.  
Многие ученики тайком благодарили его: оставшись без главаря, банда хулиганов поумерила пыл, но Гансу были неинтересны благодарности слабых; только став взрослым, он научился пользоваться ими. Тогда же он лишь мечтал о новых противниках. Тех, кто мерзок, тех, кого ему будет приятно уничтожить.  
Но… это было давно. Жажда таких побед постепенно удовлетворилась, и на смену ей пришла другая. Ганс не мог постичь, что, черт возьми, не так с его личной жизнью. И в этом плане армия разочаровала его. Он мечтал, что (естественно) там будет куча крутых парней, но совершенно не учел свою сопротивляемость приказам. Каждый раз, неважно, приказ тупой или нет, неважно, каким тоном он дан. Никто не приказывал ему что-то «неприемлемое», никто никогда не издевался над ним, но все равно… любой приказ его бесил.  
Так же он открыл, что не способен приказывать людям в личных целях. Если ему нравился кто-то старший по званию, _любые_ шутки или не шутки по поводу приказов его выбешивали, и он ничего не мог с этим сделать. Если ему нравился кто-то младше, Ганс не мог вызвать его к себе и приказать раздеваться. Просто не мог. Это все было… очень разочаровывающе.  
А любая симпатия, полученная с помощью манипуляции, ему казалась фальшивой. Вернее, он _знал_ , что она фальшивая — ведь именно он ее создал. И человек, который повелся на это, ничем не интереснее качественно запрограммированного андроида.  
Лет пять назад, когда Ганс достиг больших успехов в искусстве манипуляций, он пришел в тихий ужас от того, насколько легко запрограммировать любого человека выполнять то, что ему нужно. Слабые, зависимые от своих амбиций, привязанностей или болевых точек, скучные людишки, годящиеся лишь на то, чтобы периодически оказывать Гансу услуги или выплачивать деньги. Человек, которого он полюбит? Да ему и подружиться–то не с кем! В конечном итоге все более-менее умные люди начинали нести вздор про героизм, патриотизм, семейные ценности, статус и прочих американских богов.  
Обезоружив лейтенантов Эгга и Дика, андроиды Мэрилин Вайт не стали убивать их, а просто вырубили. Ганс смотрел на них, и его трясло. Сейчас… сейчас, один выстрел, и его не станет. Всё закончится. Всё!.. А он еще… Это так...  
Мэрилин Вайт подходит к нему изящной походкой шлюхи, изображающей бизнес-леди. Она одета в черный строгий костюм, стрижка-карэ как всегда уложена идеально, а глаза за стеклами очков — холодны и излучают презрение.  
— Тебя приказано взять живым, красавчик.  
Ганс не смог сдержать судорожного выдоха, и Мэрилин Вайт ухмыльнулась. Протянув руку с длинными ногтями, женщина сжала ладонь на челюсти Ганса и провела большим пальцем по губам.  
— Ты так мило боишься, что случилось? Раньше ты весь был такой напряженно-сдержанный, а теперь дрожишь, как девчонка. Так боишься пыток?.. — она провела второй рукой по животу Ганса. Это было тоже неприятно, но ее глумление пошло на пользу. Остановило панический ужас, которому он поддался вначале. Андроид по-прежнему сжимал его в непробиваемых объятьях, но в голове уже не было страшно и суматошно. Наоборот. Ганс начал медленно, но соображать. Его не убьют. Не прямо сейчас. У Вайт трое андроидов в офисе, она обезвредила двоих людей Ганса, но остальные — на позициях. Если только Гансу удастся вырваться из захвата андроида, снайпер снимет Мэрилин Вайт мгновенно.  
— Доктору очень не понравилось, что его веселье в пустыне Блек-Рок было прервано, — продолжила глумиться женщина. — К тому же данные утверждали, что ты не дружишь с Черно-Белым отрядом, а оказалось, совсем наоборот. Блестящая стратегия — играть врагов на публике, чтобы избавлять от врагов друг друга! Те, кто хотел устранить Шкипера, шли к тебе, а те, кто хотел устранить тебя — к нему. И все покупались на ваш спектакль, хотя, если знать истину, то это было совершенно бездарное шоу.  
«Заметка на случай, если выживу — вновь рассориться со Шкипером «для вида», — мрачно подумал Ганс. — Хотелось бы мне, чтобы я на самом деле был таким умным, каким меня представляет Мэрилин, сука, Вайт».  
— Не смотря ни на что, доктор хочет выразить тебе свое разочарование лично, — палец женщины вновь прошелся по губам Ганса, и это было отвратительно. — Думаю, ваше общение будет долгим.  
— Несмотря ни на что? — прохрипел Ганс. — Что ты имеешь в виду?..  
— Мы держали тебя живым ради информации, и да, немного надеялись, что ты приведешь нас к Шкиперу и его команде, но теперь необходимость в этом отпала. Чтобы узнать, где Черно-Белый отряд, достаточно смотреть новости. Понятия не имею, зачем Шкипер сделал такую глупость, но в итоге она погубит и его, и всех его товарищей. А ты — ты просто красивый бонус для доктора.  
— Хочешь сказать, это случайность? — фыркнул Ганс. — Что ты вызвала меня именно сегодня и ожидала сопротивления?!  
Мэрилин Вайт улыбнулась.  
— По здравому размышлению я выбираю не отвечать на этот вопрос.  
Ганс подтянулся и ударил ее ногами в живот. Просто так. В этот момент он забыл о том, что его держит андроид. Ярость ослепила его еще на предыдущей ее фразе. Они держали его, чтобы добраться до Шкипера. Почему?! Почему этот мелкий ублюдок всем так нужен?! Почему он у всех вызывает либо всепоглощающую любовь, либо всепоглощающую ненависть?! Что в нем такого особенного, почему он так важен, почему командование его боялось, на самом деле Ганс никогда толком этого не понимал, Шкипер просто Шкипер, не самый умный, не самый сильный, почему, почему, почему?!..  
Содрав кожу на скулах, Ганс вывернулся из хватки андроида, пригнулся, избегая выстрела, схватил со стола МФР, крикнул «туман» и спустил курок. Вокруг него словно стерли реальность — газовая пуля взорвалась, заполнив кабинет белой дымкой.  
— Дезинтегратор! — крикнул он, падая на пол, чтобы избежать пуль. Все вокруг в белом дыму, но Ганс помнил, где выход… В этот момент на него налетел андроид. Ганс выстрелил. Андроид повалился на него, его поверхность начала вспучиваться, Ганс вывернулся, вскочил, сделал шаг назад и споткнулся о журнальный столик. Он упал на спину, перекатился, не выпуская из рук МФР, врезался в стеклянную поверхность окна, и… створка подалась вперед, Ганс бросает МФР и скользит руками по стеклу, но он слишком низко, чтобы схватить оконную ручку. Ладони впиваются в стекло, с кажущимся оглушительным скрипом съезжают, пальцы впиваются в раму, но Ганс уже знает, что бесполезно… Небо опрокидывается и уносится прочь, такой солнечный позднеосенний денёк, Ганс через секунду будет мёртв, ветер, окна небоскрёбов, небо, один удар и всё.  
Он стукнулся спиной об асфальт, невероятно больно, небо на несколько секунд потемнело. «Вот и всё. Сколько… сколько секунд человек, упавший с небоскрёба, умирает?!.. Небо движется с невероятной скоростью. Больно».


	74. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» XХIХ: Неведение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кибергриф  
> https://i.ibb.co/sqdtv3Y/kibergrif.jpg

— Вы в порядке, сэр?  
— Кагйа… — Ганс повернул голову и сплюнул, точнее, попытался сплюнуть кровь, которая вместе с вязкой слюной повисла на щеке.  
Ему все еще было больно. А сам он все еще двигался. Мимо небоскребов. Лежа на кибергрифе. Наполовину погруженный в «умную глину», материал, который является стандартным для напольного покрытия кибергрифа.  
— Пожалуйста, не двигайтесь, пока я не отвезу вас к врачу, — сообщил обладатель начищенных армейских ботинок. Ганс пытался разглядеть лицо солдата, управлявшего кибергрифом. Он его знал же, знал, он не мог взять с собой человека, которого не знает, но, черт возьми, с такого ракурса все подбородки примерно одинаковые…  
Он ведь сам назначал воздушный отряд, но мысли соскальзывали и с имен, и с лиц, как только что его руки соскользнули с оконной рамы… Какого черта там вообще было открыто окно?!..  
— Они… уйдут на кибергрифе, застрелите всех… — Ганс понял, что человек, спасший ему жизнь, не слышит его из-за шума ветра, но громче повторить приказ не смог.

Ганс очнулся минут через пять, или десять, словом, они уже никуда не летели, а над ним склонился…  
— Лейтенант?..  
— Джон. Джон Смит, рожденный быть секретным агентом, помните?..  
Ганс протягивает руку к его лицу. Да, он помнил Джона Смита, конечно. Толковый исполнительный парень, отличный пилот, поэтому он его и взял собой. Воздушный отряд, да. Ганс осознал, что совершенно ничего не знает о человеке, который спас ему жизнь. Смит не был красавчиком, Ганс даже толком никогда не заглядывал в его глаза, досье ему хватало.  
— Ты… спас меня. Спасибо... — рука соскользнула со щеки удивленного лейтенанта, но тот поймал ее и сжал.  
— Все в порядке, сэр. Это мой долг, сэр. И мы взяли их всех, сэр, Вайт и двух андроидов.  
Ганс кивнул. Это хорошо. Это же хорошо, да?.. Глаза наполнились слезами, потому что единственное, чего он сейчас хотел, это чтобы Джон Смит его обнял, но он не осмелился отдать ему такой приказ. Чтобы кто угодно его обнял. И воды.  
Когда медики прибыли, Ганс чувствовал себя уже почти нормально. Оказалось, что он не сильно ушибся, и, к счастью, мог ходить. Он приказал доставить Мэрилин Вайт в Штаб и отправил с ней всех, кроме Джона Смита и его кибергрифа.  
Затем, отойдя на все еще слегка ватных ногах подальше от лейтенанта, он связался со Шкипером. Забавно. Именно упоминание о нем привело Ганса в бешенство, а потом… Он содрогнулся. Блять. Падение из этого чертового окна — самое жуткое, что с ним случалось. Ему будут сниться кошмары об этом. Блять.  
— Ты чего такой бледный? — Шкиппи находился в каком-то невнятном помещении, спокойный и сосредоточенный. Ганс вздохнул. Шкипера есть за что ненавидеть. Он добрый. Он сильный. Уже эти два качества, сочетаемые в одном человеке, могут выбесить кого угодно.  
— Это гостайна. Слушай, Шкиппи, дело, кажется, серьёзное. Вы уже прилетели в Вашингтон или еще нет? Ковальски с тобой?  
— Уже прилетели, и нет, я сейчас один. А что?  
— Сегодня Мэрилин Вайт снова вызвала меня делиться гостайнами. Я захватил ее и ее андроидов, и сейчас отправлюсь их допрашивать.  
— Ого! Поздравляю! — глаза его загорелись. — Дашь потом посмотреть?  
— Дам. Но не радуйся так. «Потома» может вообще не быть. Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит?  
Он моргнул. Ганс решил не тратить время на издевательства.  
— Я снял глушилку с телефона. И сегодня Ковальски и Галина дэ Контехурас встречаются с Президентом. А Вайт собиралась захватить меня и отдать Блоухолу, и, кстати, прямо призналась, что работает на Блоухола.  
— Ну и?..  
— Шкипер, что-то происходит! Вернее, собирается произойти! Ковальски ведет себя странно, неизвестно, ему промыли мозги только о тебе, или о чём-то еще! И откуда у него столь пылкая страсть к этой ученой, что он променял тебя на нее?! Здесь что-то нечисто.  
— Я вообще-то ее обыскал. И Ковальски заодно. И их обыщут при входе. Я к тому, что может одна женщина сделать?! Без оружия?!  
— Я не знаю! — рявкнул Ганс. — Я только знаю, что все ученые — психи. Может, они что-то придумали. Может, эта докторша на самом деле — андроид, но она заставила Ковальски «забыть» об этом, промыв ему мозги! Шкипер, я не знаю, но ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы твой Спаситель Человечества получил обвинение в терроризме и госизмене?!  
Лицо Шкипера застыло.  
— Но я… что ты предлагаешь, запретить ему брать докторшу с собой? — несчастным голосом произнес он. — Но он тогда…  
— Возненавидит тебя? — фыркнул Ганс. — Ничего. Простит. Или ты предпочел бы видеть его мертвым?! — Шкипер стиснул челюсти и едва заметно качнул головой. — И я говорю не только о докторше. Ковальски тоже туда нельзя. Я не знаю, как ему промыли мозги, но… Здесь что-то нечисто.  
— Ганс, Ковальски не может отказаться от встречи с президентом! Это, наверное, самая важная встреча в его жизни! Как ты себе это представляешь?! Отмазка «я простудился» не прокатит! И у тебя вообще нет доказательств! "Подозрительно" — это всё, что у тебя есть! Слушай, до их встречи еще два часа, может, ты что-то выбьешь из Мэрилин Вайт? Потому что я не могу без доказательств…  
— Шкипер, — сухо произнес Ганс. — Я позвонил тебе первому. И я рассчитываю на то, что ты сам убедишь Ковальски, но если ты этого не сделаешь, я сообщу командованию о предполагаемом теракте в Белом Доме. С Ковальски и Галиной дэ Контехурас в качестве террористов. Потому что это моя чертова работа!  
— Ты не сделаешь этого… — Шкипер побледнел и угрожающе уставился на Ганса.  
— Если ты убедишь Ковальски не ехать — не сделаю. Заметь, я мог бы тебе вообще не звонить и не предлагать это. Но… — Ганс сглотнул. — Вроде бы так должны поступать друзья.  
Шкипер вздрогнул. Затем медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.  
— Да. Прости. Я поговорю с ним немедленно.  
— Рико привет.  
Он вырубился, ничего не ответив. Ганс вернулся к Джону Смиту.  
— Подбросишь меня до Штаба, лейтенант? Только поставь оболочку, пожалуйста.  
Однако насладиться безопасным полетом над Нью-Йорком Гансу не удалось. Едва он уселся на платформу кибергрифа, а лейтенант Смит установил прозрачную оболочку, как Шкипер позвонил вновь. На этот раз Ганс ограничился наушником, без видео.  
— Ковальски не отвечает на мои звонки. Докторша тоже. Кажется, такая же инверсионная глушилка, как и у тебя.  
— Черт возьми, ты не знаешь, где они?!  
— Я послал Рико следить за ними, говорит, что они гуляют возле мемориала Линкольну…  
— Ошибка! — вдруг осенило Ганса. — Единственная веская причина отмены визита к президенту! Можно позвонить и сообщить, что Ковальски проводил какой-нибудь эксперимент и… и, к примеру, случайно сделал себя невидимым! Такое может произойти только с ним, и является уважительной причиной!..  
— Ну да, — Шкипер скривился. — А тот факт, что он гуляет по центру столицы США, где всё в камерах, спецслужбы, конечно, оставят незамеченным.  
— Твоя правда, — вздохнул Ганс. — Ладно. Едь к ним сам. Я без понятия, что происходит, но с этой докторшей явно что-то не то. Ты должен спасти Ковальски, пока не случилось нечто непоправимое.  
— А то я без тебя не в курсе! — огрызнулсял Шкипер. Ганс вздохнул и вновь отправился к ожидавшему его на кибергрифе лейтенанту Смиту.  
— Вы в порядке, сэр?  
Простое, грубоватое, удлиненное лицо. Темные кудрявые волосы, такого обычного, скучного коричневого цвета. Карие глаза, довольно большие, круглые, добрые. «Я совершенно не знаю, как себя вести с ним. Я ничего о нём не знаю. Он спас мне жизнь, но я… я не знаю, что мне сказать. Я думал, что умру».  
— Ты спас мне жизнь, лейтенант. Я думал, что мне конец. Если я могу что-то сделать для тебя, в смысле, не обязательно сейчас, просто подумай об этом, и я обязательно найду способ, как этому поспособствовать…  
— Сэр, это был мой долг! — Джон Смит выглядел удивленным. Он на самом деле выглядел удивленным. Гансу же казалось, что те несколько секунд опустошительного ужаса… он должен был поседеть. Он наверняка поседел. Это должно оставить какой-то след.  
— Разве вы никогда никого не спасли? И не рисковали жизнью?  
— Спасал, — кивнул Ганс, забираясь на платформу. «И тоже ничего не чувствовал к спасенным, прямо как и ты». — И рисковал. Но в этом случае не было «риска». Риск предполагает возможность выиграть. А падение с шестидесятого этажа это не «риск». Это неминуемая смерть.  
— Вам просто надо выпить и отдохнуть, сэр.  
Ганс смотрел вниз, на уменьшающиеся улицы с машинами и людьми, и чувствовал странное удовлетворение. Он летит на кибергрифе. Сожри миллиард хуев, ебаная гравитация. Он выжил. Он выжил в ситуации, когда он должен был умереть. Выпить… Нет, ему совершенно не хотелось выпить. Разве что воды или сока. Потерять ясность сознания и остроту восприятия? Ни за что.  
Ганс поднял голову и стал смотреть на отражающиеся в стеклах небоскрёбов облака. Красивый солнечный день. Под прозрачной оболочкой кибергрифа еще и не холодно. Хорошо.  
***

— Что-то случилось?..  
Шкипер поднял глаза, губы привычно улыбнулись, но на этот раз даже вид Прапора не смог развеять его настроение. Чертов Ганс!..  
— Пока еще нет. Может, и не случится. Мы едем к Ковальски, будем обламывать ему свиданье!  
Конечно, Шкипер заметил. Что Ковальски смотрит на него не так, как раньше. Это как будто физически ощущалось, но он думал, что это из-за популярности, из-за волнения, из-за того, что они реально все очень заняты…  
К тому же он сам так хотел поймать Блоухола, что… В общем, он думал, что это временно. Пока они не занялись сексом. Ковальски… Шкипер никогда не трахал резиновую женщину, но это показалось по ощущению как-то так. Словно Ковальски пребывал не здесь и не с ним.  
Это оказалось так больно. Шкипер даже не ожидал, что это окажется… нет, он вообще такого не ожидал. И оказался совершенно к этому не готов. К тому, что Ковальски возьмет и разлюбит его. Как он и говорил с самого начала. Чувства, что возникли спонтанно, так же спонтанно исчезнут. И вот у него исчезли, а у Шкипера — остались.  
На самом деле в версию с «промывкой мозгов» он сам до конца не верил. Просто пытался придумать что-то, что сделает боль не такой острой. Но когда Ганс утром сказал ему, что тоже так думает, Шкипер был готов расцеловать крашеного ублюдка.  
«Промыли мозги» это лучше, чем «разлюбил».  
Но вот в теракт со стороны Галины дэ Контехурас он не верил. Никак. Вообще. Это дамочка не походила на террористку. Скорей всего она промыла мозги Ковальски просто потому, что захотела его себе. Иначе в этом не было смысла. Она вполне обеспечена, крутая должность, популярность, все такое. Представить себе такого человека, работающего на Дырку… нелепо.  
Зато… Шкипер улыбнулся. Зато он может сделать вид, что верит Гансу, и под этим предлогом легально отобрать своего лейтенанта назад. Потому что на самом деле он хотел этого с самого начала. И никакой херни про свободные отношения. Ковальски — его и только его.  
— Рико, где наши голубки сейчас?  
— Зашли внутрь. Я решил подождать у входа, он тут один.  
— Нет. Следуй за ними. Мало ли что. Если будешь раскрыт, говори правду — что я тебе приказал.  
— Так точно!  
«Когда шумиха вокруг Ковальски поутихнет, мы поедем куда-нибудь на море. Будем как туристы пить, валяться на пляже и играть в волейбол. Я поговорю и с Рико, и все станет хорошо. Может даже — а ведь отличная идея — мы разыграем его снова. Ковальски снова сделает призрак его мерзкой мачехи, и Рико убьет его «волшебным» ножом и успокоится. И все будет хорошо».  
— Шкипер, я тут подумал… — начал было Рядовой, но снова зазвонил телефон. Шкипер вывел на экран рыжую физиономию Ганса, поймав себя на мысли, что в который раз рад его видеть.  
— Мэрилин Вайт молчит. Техники разбирают ее андроидов, но подобрать ключ к их картам памяти, говорят, дело долгое. О, привет, омерзительно-добрый юноша с синим ирокезом, и ты здесь.  
— Привет, Ганс, — безмятежно отозвался Рядовой, не отвлекаясь от дороги.  
— Единственное, что я пока нарыл, это забавный факт из биографии Галины дэ Контехурас. Когда методика НПНР показала значительные результаты и получила Нобелевскую премию, а это было пять лет назад, она тоже была удостоена встречи с президентом. То есть для нее это второй раз.  
— Тогда это… точно подозрительно, — Шкипер заставил это себя сказать. Потому что не было подозрительно. Встреч с президентом много не бывает. А если бы та встреча прошла плохо, президент не позволила бы Ковальски вписать ее как спутницу. Наверняка же? Должен существовать блэк-лист для таких людей?..  
— И еще. Если изолировали меня, и если план таков, как мы предполагаем, то есть критически важно, чтобы Галина дэ Контехурас попала в Белый Дом, я полагаю, у Блоухола найдутся еще рычаги влияния на вас. Например, Джулиан Ли. Фил и Мэйсон. И еще какие-нибудь ваши друзья. Я уже предупредил наших предпринимателей, но ты проверь, как дела у остальных.  
— Проверю, — буркнул Шкипер. — Хотя я все равно не понимаю, какой теракт можно совершить…  
— Спроси Рико! — рявкнул Ганс. — Он у тебя гений интуиции!  
И отрубился. Впрочем, они как раз приехали. Шкипер выскочил из машины, на ходу набирая Рико. Мемориал Линкольну, вход с колоннами, большая группа туристов в углу, вовсе не смотрит на памятник… крики: «Скорая!». Шкипер ринулся и рассек толпу раньше, чем понял, что делает. Ноги сами несли, как говорится. На полу лежал Рико, какая-то женщина обмахивала его туристическим плакатиком, Шкипер оттолкнул её и прижал пальцы к шее. Жив!..  
— Он мой друг, я знаю его! — рявкнул он на возмущенные вопли. — Что здесь произошло?!  
— Он просто внезапно упал, — разнообразно пробормотали люди, попятившись. Шкипер приподнял лохматую голову товарища. «Бедный мой компадре. Что ж с тобой всякая херня происходит?!»  
— Прапор, ищи Ковальски!  
Рико внезапно приоткрыл глаза.  
— Дрон. Усыплялка. Я упустил их… прости.  
Шкипер обнял его и помог подняться.  
— Все в порядке, компадре. Ты не виноват. А вот одна ученая задница ох как огребет за дрона!..  
— Но Шкипер, ты ведь осмотрел их, — произнёс Прапор. — Им неоткуда было взять дрона. Это сделал кто-то другой. Может быть, Паркер?  
— Может. Будьте начеку, на всякий случай — включите антилазерные щиты, они реагируют на все, что сквозь них проходит. Прапор, напиши в своем инстаграме, что Ковальски сейчас гуляет по Национальной Аллее!  
— Но зачем?..  
— Пока это единственный способ его найти! Благо физиономия у него заметная, может, их окружат фанаты, и мы таким образом его найдем, потому что из-за инверсионной глушилки я не могу отследить его телефон!  
— Но что случилось?  
Ах да, Рико не в курсе.  
— Ганс сегодня поймал Мэрилин Вайт, которая хотела поймать его. Галина Асуль уже встречалась с Президентом пять лет назад. Ковальски как-то слишком охотно исполняет любые капризы этой промывательницы мозгов! Слишком много совпадений, но я по-прежнему не понимаю, какой теракт может совершить одна женщина! Я к тому, что если она даже проглотила МК-42-зет, то сканеры в Белом Доме это заметят!  
Рико вдруг вытаращился на Шкипера с потрясенным лицом.  
— Поменяла!.. — выдохнул он.  
— Поменяла? На что она могла поменять МК-42-зет?! Да и зачем?!..  
— Нет! — Рико схватил Шкипера за руку. — Она поменяла местами. В голове Ковальски. Тебя и себя!!!  
Шкипер потрясенно уставился в глаза друга. Это звучало как бред. Абсолютный и невозможный бред. Но он поверил в этот бред, как только услышал. Это объясняло все. Тот равнодушный секс, когда Ковальски просто лежал под ним, как бревно. Он как-то говорил Шкиперу, что может спокойно поцеловать человека, к которому ничего не чувствует и не будет чувствовать ни отвращения, ни смущения, ни неприязни. Шкиперу это казалось диким, а вот он говорил. Вероятно… господи. Он спал с ним тогда просто «подчинясь приказу». Блять. Эта проклятая ведьма!.. Когда он ее поймает, он блять ткнет ей ложкой в глаз и покопается в ее мозгах!..  
Ну, по крайней мере, обязательно будет угрожать этим.  
— Но Рико, каким образом? — голос Прапора вернул Шкипера к реальности. — Ты же знаешь, как Ковальски трясется над своим мозгом! Думаешь, он позволил бы ей надеть на себя Стирательный Шлем или нечто подобное?!  
— Я не знаю, — буркнул Рико. — Но Арлин украла первый Стирательный Шлем. Может, Блоухол его усовершенствовал.  
— Да как два пальца. Можно же усыпить человека, надеть Стирательный Шлем, а потом заставить забыть, что это произошло!  
— Но Шкипер, разве Ковальски не говорил, что при стирании памяти человек должен быть в сознании? И кстати, куда мы бежим?!  
— Ковальски должен встретиться с представителем через пятнадцать минут у мемориала Вашингтону, он должен быть там и должен выключить глушилку!..  
— Я просто к тому, что… — Рядовой указал на наблюдающих за ними с интересом полицейских. — У тебя же нет сейчас айди полковника фон Манка?..  
Шкипер выругался, но перешёл с бега на быстрый шаг. Потому что и правда. Трое целенаправленно бегущих мужиков без формы, но с их телосложением привлекают внимание сотрудников безопасности. Будь Шкипер на их месте, он бы уже до них докопался.  
— Как дела? — звонок от Ганса.  
— Твое демоническое происхождение только что подтвердилось! — рявкнул Шкипер. — Ковальски сдриснул с Галиной Асуль, усыпив бдительность Рико буквально, то есть дроном! Рико предположил, что… — Шкипер покраснел. Зачем говорить об этом Гансу?..  
— Предположил что?  
— Что докторша поменяла местами меня и себя в голове Ковальски.  
Охуевшее лицо Ганса стоило этого смущения.  
— Демоническое происхождение Рико подтверждено, — заявил полковник. — Потому что человек до такой хуйни в жизни бы не додумался. Но забавно, Мэрилин Вайт ведет себя как будто она сама — спаситель человечества и президент США в одном флаконе. Даже когда я ее очень хорошо попросил, она не раскололась. Крепкая баба. Я к тому, что мы ее, конечно, расколем, но вопрос в нехватке времени. Шкипер, я должен официально объявить встречу опасной. В смысле, предупредить службу безопасности.  
— Нет!  
— Шкипер, будет _хуже_ , если теракт состоится с участием Ковальски, чем теракт с ним предотвратится. В конце концов, если я сойду с ума, и вам всем поверю, то он в этом деле не более, чем невинная жертва.  
— Нет! Ганс, пожалуйста! Мы почти на месте!.. Я просто… я заставлю его пойти туда со мной! Все будет хорошо, никакого теракта!.. Рико, Прапор, периметр!..  
— Шкипер… — Ганс смотрел печально. — Я… я скажу, что подозреваю доктора дэ Контехурас в связи с Блоухолом. Скажу, что она связалась с Ковальски неожиданно. Что так и есть. Это заставит их… усилить бдительность.  
— Не вижу ни Ковальски, ни Галины Асуль, — отрапортовал Рядовой. — Может, они еще не дошли? Еще рано.  
— Просто подожди пять минут, Ганс. Пожалуйста.  
Дождавшись кивка, Шкипер тут же снова позвонил Ковальски. Безрезультатно. Черт. А если эта докторша вообще не собиралась в Белый Дом, а просто решила его похитить?.. Хотя зачем такие сложности… 16:00. Ковальски должен быть у монумента в 16.00, но минуты давно перевалили этот рубеж. 16:01… 16:05… 16:07… Шкипер вздрагивает, но это всего лишь звонок от Ганса.  
— Ну что ж… Твой гений пока жив и уже на пути в Белый Дом, это раз. Начальник охраны теперь считает меня сумасшедшим, это два.  
— Ты доложил!..  
— Да. Я доложил. И ты представить себе не можешь, с каким презрением к моим умственным способностям этот мудак нахваливал своих людей и меры безопасности Белого Дома. Как будто я и так этого не знаю!.. Но формально он прав, и на его месте я бы тоже издевался. Поскольку встреча даже не будет происходить тет-а-тет. У докторши не будет никакого шанса что-то сделать, ну разве если только она не умеет гипнотизировать людей голосом против их воли, но так, чтобы никто этого не заметил. И, естественно, никакого у них нет оружия. В общем, генерал Густав Гренни — мудак, но пока у меня не будет разумного предположения о том, что может натворить Галина Асуль, он останется формально правым мудаком.  
— Но как Ковальски проскочил мимо нас?.. Почему его не было в условленном месте?..  
— Потому что, мой юный друг, — елейным тоном пропел Ганс, — это тоже практика безопасности. Когда Спаситель и его леди подходили, ему поступил звонок с указанием, куда на самом деле надо придти. Это стандартная процедура для лиц наивысшей важности. О, привет, пёсинька!  
— Привет, — только что подошедший и вставший за спиной Шкипера Рико сказал это так тихо, что едва ли полковник его услышал.  
— Ладно. Слушайте, я надеюсь, правда надеюсь, что все обойдется. Пусть мы все будем глупыми параноиками. Но, честно говоря… В общем, Шкиппи, если вы вдруг до чего-то без меня додумаетесь, или что-то произойдет, я дам тебе чит-код, который может помочь. Может и нет, я точно не знаю, но ситуация у нас безвыходная. Если каким-то образом тебе придётся иметь дело с законом, попробуй сказать: «Приказ Аче». Просто сказать, ничего предъявлять не надо, и технически после этого у тебя ничего и спрашивать не осмелятся.  
— Тот самый комментатор из досье Дырки?  
Ганс кивнул.  
— Я видел однажды, как это сработало. Какой-то левый хер без формы это сказал, и ему отдал честь генерал! Собственно, тогда я и узнал, что это Аче, а не Аш.  
— Вот как? Спасибо… — Шкипер подумал, что ни за что на свете не будет использовать такую дико стремную хрень. Мало ли, что она на самом деле означает. Может, человека, сказавшего это, расстреливают через три дня.  
— Подожди! — Ганс увидел, что он собирается отключиться. — Рико! Во-первых, извини за гипноз. Я правда хотел как лучше. И заходи за своими вещами, не стесняйся. Второе. Подумай, если Галина дэ Контехурас может реально взять и поменять в голове у другого человека людей, как она это делает? Должен быть какой-то способ, какое-то устройство, не верю, что это можно делать одними разговорами. Все, я пошел пытать Мэрилин Вайт, то есть, хм, наслаждаться заслуженной победой. Пока!  
— Пока… — тихо произнес Рико. Шкипер обернулся к нему.  
— Что скажешь, дружище?..  
— Я не знаю, прости. Это штука должна касаться головы? Понятия не имею, как это возможно. Может, какое-то устройство на руке, или даже вживленное в ладонь, но… вряд ли госпожа Президент позволит Галине дэ Контехурас погладить себя по голове.


	75. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» XХХ: Сверххищник

— У твоего друга явные проблемы с доверием, — Галина заправила за ухо прядь синих волос и с легкой иронией взглянула на Ковальски.  
— Прости за это, — ему было неудобно за Шкипера и за то, что ему приходилось оправдываться за его поведение. К тому же он сам считал его неуместным — кто дал ему право обыскивать их, как будто они преступники?! И плевать, что он считает, что Галина промыла ему мозги, это ложь, и не оправдывает его поведения, но Ковальски по привычке не стал оспаривать его приказ. А зря. — Он просто параноик.  
Тем не менее, из-за этого в начале поездки между ним и Галой возник некий холодок, и Ковальски теперь не представлял, как подступиться к главной теме — попросить ее помочь ему с воспоминанием. Может, после встречи с Президентом ее настроение улучшится?..  
Затем он придумал новую стратегию и в самолете небрежно заметил:  
— Представляешь, один мой приятель вчера позвонил мне и заявил, что считает, что его девушке промыли мозги, и попросил меня разобраться с этим делом!  
Галина оторвалась от ноутбука; в ее взгляде, к счастью, уже не было холода, она чуть улыбнулась:  
— И почему же твой приятель так решил?  
— Она раньше была ему фанатично предана, а тут вдруг собрала вещи и ушла, сказав, что ее тошнит от него.  
«Джулиан, Мортиша, простите. Надеюсь, я не накаркаю, в смысле, никаким образом то, о чем я наврал, не случится».  
Галина улыбнулась.  
— На что только не пойдут мужчины, чтобы не признавать себя проигравшими, не так ли?..  
Ковальски вздохнул. Он не мог понять, врет Гала или нет. Скорей всего, Шкипер это придумал. Для себя. Чтобы не чувствовать себя проигравшим. Как всегда делает. Шкипер ненавидит проигрывать, и, конечно, он раздражен тем, что Ковальски так хорошо поладил с Галиной.  
Это было обидно. Шкипер и так хочет всех подмять под себя, и вот теперь лезет в его жизнь, потому что чувствует, что Ковальски уходит из под его контроля. Он так же бесился, когда Рико стал тусить с Джулианом. Может быть…. Шкипер вообще не хочет, чтобы кто-то из его отряда был счастлив?.. Почему-то думать об этом оказалось очень неприятно.  
— Знаешь, а тут на удивление неплохое освещение, — Ковальски поднял взгляд и увидел в руках Галины ее любимую камеру. — Давай я тебя сфотографирую для истории?  
Остаток пути они обсуждали людей, которые плохо смирялись с расставаниями. Ковальски узнал много нового, в смысле, что его предыдущие любови были, можно сказать, совершенно в рамках нормы. Он не пытался никого убить, изнасиловать или начать криминальную карьеру, как большинство пациентов Галины.  
— Неудивительно, что я так и не вышла замуж, — внезапно вздохнула женщина, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Когда постоянно имеешь дело с преступниками и две трети их преступлений связаны в той или иной мере с любовными отношениями, как-то… — в ее голосе послышалась печаль, — пропадает энтузиазм. К тому же, можешь себе представить, чего я наслушалась от своих пациентов. Я, конечно, понимаю, что они говорят и думают эти гадости о женщинах не потому, что они плохие люди, а из-за плохого воспитания, но… в общем, мне как-то все время было противно. Встречалась с людьми, и единственное, что мне хотелось — это вправить им мозги, чтобы они перестали быть такими неправильными, и спокойно уйти.  
— У тебя хотя бы была надежда на их исправление! — усмехнулся Ковальски. — Я вообще всю жизнь имел дело с идиотами, просто потому что… — он осекся. Черт! По его официальной биографии он имеет докторскую степень, и не смог бы прожить жизнь, не встретив ни одного умного человека!.. Черт!..  
— Просто ты был умнее всех окружающих, — Гала нежно улыбнулась, и у Ковальски отлегло от сердца. — Очень легко, будучи слишком умным, начать презирать других людей, но это происходит лишь потому, что на самом деле мы сами возложили на них слишком большие ожидания, которые они совсем не были обязаны оправдывать.  
Ковальски тоже улыбнулся.  
— Знаешь, я безумно рад встретить тебя. Ты не просто оправдываешь мои ожидания, ты их превосходишь! Ты удивительная, уникальная женщина!  
— Ну все, все, засмущал, Спаситель Человечества! — она шутливо отмахнулась. — Кстати, сегодня ты встретишься с не менее уникальной женщиной! Ты вообще в курсе, какой IQ у нашего Президента?  
В представлении Ковальски все политики в принципе обладали отрицательным значением IQ, и он изумленно присвистнул, когда Галина показала ему коэффициент IQ Президента, который, как оказалось, был общедоступен в интернете.  
— Я, конечно, лишь предполагаю, и, со всем уважением, но… скорей всего, это ложные данные для политики.  
Галина внезапно резко посмотрела на него, и в ее темных глазах был холод.  
— Вовсе нет, — она поджала губы. — Совершенно нет. Она проходила тест публично.  
Ковальски рассмеялся.  
— Ерунда. Подделать можно все, что угодно. Впрочем, не хочу казаться шовинистом. Просто не вижу смысла выставлять напоказ такие данные, если они настоящие. Это как бросить вызов всем террористам, мнящим себя великими стратегами. Хотя публикация таких данных вдохновит детей на саморазвитие… И поможет ей в политике, собственно говоря, именно потому, что она первая женщина-президент, ей, получается, приходилось много спорить с мужчинами… Да, на самом деле, кажется, я был неправ. Это хороший ход.  
Галина бросила на Ковальски долгий взгляд, от которого ему стало немного неуютно.  
— Кстати говоря, у тебя новые линзы, я смотрю?  
Она моргнула и пришла в себя.  
— Да. Из одного очень-очень старого мультика.  
— Красивые.  
Ковальски ожидал, что она, как обычно, расскажет ему сюжет, но Галина лишь повернулась к своему ноутбуку. Линзы у нее каждый раз были разные, и Ковальски не видел ни одного мультика, персонажами которого она вдохновлялась. Впрочем, он не так много их и видел. На этот раз линзы у Галы были фиолетовые с малиновой галочкой внутри.  
В первый раз Ковальски не обратил внимание на ее линзы, слишком короткой была встреча, но на следующий день все же заметил. Гала сказала, что люди настолько редко по-настоящему смотрят другим в глаза, что ее микрокосплей за десять лет работы заметили всего девятнадцать человек. «Это мой способ поддерживать определенное настроение, — сказала доктор Галина дэ Контехурас. — Видеть мир глазами любимого героя это как перенимать часть его силы».  
— И чью же силу ты решила примерить сегодня? — спросил он.  
Галина обернулась. Когда он уже заметил, то ее глаза выглядели странновато — малиновая галочка была видна слишком отчетливо.  
— Так… Одного Президента.  
Ковальски рассмеялся.  
— Боже мой. Японцы ухитрились нарисовать президента с галочками в зрачках?!  
Она улыбнулась, пожала плечами и промолчала.

Остаток полета они почти не говорили, потому что к Галине прицепился Прапор с вопросами, а Шкипер и Рико, сидевшие впереди, о чем-то болтали слишком уж увлеченно. Шкипер показывал Рико какой-то план с экрана телефона. Они сидели так близко, что их волосы соприкасались.  
Ковальски подумал, что, пожалуй, ему немного обидно, что Шкипер так легко простил Рико. Если бы он так сделал, Шкипер бы ему еще месяц припоминал, а Рико нет, Рико все можно, потому что он псих. А если он еще и псих, сбежавший к Гансу, то все, он автоматически становится «жертвой рыжего токсичного ублюдка».  
Ковальски вздохнул. Наверное, печально быть человеком, которого все ненавидят. Интересно, у Ганса есть настоящие друзья, хоть один?..  
«Промыли мозги».  
Хм.  
Ковальски покосился на Галину, но та с милой улыбкой что-то объясняла Прапору.  
А если вдруг это так и есть?..  
Но… зачем?  
Он был явно ей симпатичен, она этого не скрывала, к большому его облегчению. И она была ему симпатична, он с радостью ей признался, сразу после ее признания. Это было непривычно и радостно — что не пришлось проходить дурацкий период заигрываний, когда хрен поймешь, кто что думает.  
Единственное, на что он не мог решиться, так это попросить ее побыть оператором Стирательного Шлема. Даже не потому что не доверял, не мог придумать, как подступиться к этой теме. Поймет ли она правильно его намерение? И не захочет ли узнать, что за воспоминание он хочет стереть?.. И не обидится ли, когда Ковальски ей откажет?..  
На самом деле… в крайнем случае... В совсем-совсем крайнем — он может попробовать обучить управлению Шлемом Ганса. При всех своих недостатках, полковник умен. Может, даже слишком. Или скорее у него просто нет цели, вот он и тратит свой ум на издевательства над окружающими.  
Ковальски неожиданно словил себя на мысли, что совсем не против, чтобы Ганс остался с ними. Рико в его присутствии ведет себя, как ангел. А Шкипер много и глупо шутит, но смотреть на это даже забавно. К тому же…  
Ковальски запнулся.  
Он же ненавидел Ганса. Более того, он помнил, как сказал ему: «А ты что думал, останешься с нами жить, и мы будем по вечерам впятером смотреть бои ЧПА?!». И… и когда он его пытал, ему это _невероятно_ понравилось. Притом именно его, он помнил, что был адски зол на него!..  
Такое ощущение, что это Ганс промыл ему мозги, причем о себе.  
Да, конечно, он просто охуеть как помог им с миссией «Чист, как слеза». И подарил ему диплом — вещь, которую Ковальски вожделел, хоть и осознавал ее полную бесполезность для интеллекта. И помирился со Шкипером, рассказав ему сказочку, а может и правду, про Данию.  
А если Ганс — агент Блоухола? И своей сегодняшней речью он просто отводил от себя подозрения, а на самом деле это он — тот, кто промыл им всем мозги? Шкиперу тогда, у Джулиана, Рико у себя в доме, а ему… вот может и сегодня. Может, когда он спал. Может, Блоухол изобрел какое-то новое устройство для промывки мозгов, что можно применять незаметно для человека. Хотя это выглядит невозможным, но… по правде говоря, доктор Блоухол — единственный человек, которого Ковальски уважал за интеллект и слегка даже побаивался. И — завидовал. Потому что будучи преступником и террористом гораздо проще найти кучу денег для изобретений и экспериментов.  
«Интересно, я бы перешёл на его сторону, если бы он мне предложил? Странно. Почему я об этом никогда раньше не думал?.. Может… — Ковальски похолодел. — Может, именно эта мысль — следствие того, что мне промыли мозги?! Тогда это точно сделал Ганс! Будучи агентом Блоухола!!!»  
Ковальски нравилось с ним говорить, хоть он и бесил. И он не против, если Ганс останется с ними. Хотя не похоже, что полковник сам к этому стремится. И да, он совершенно не любит Шкипера, вернее, явно нет так, как Шкипер — его.  
«О чем ты думаешь?! — рявкнул он на самого себя. — Соберись!!! Какой к чертовой матери Блоухол?!!! Ты — ученый с мировым именем. Спаситель Человечества. Поздно перебегать к террористам! И у нас куча денег! У меня, Фила и Мэйсона. Господи, не думал, что образ мысли «бедного ученого на госсубсидиях» такой прилипчивый!  
Проклятье!»  
Ковальски встал и отправился в туалет. Вообще он уже летал бизнес-классом, но все равно было непривычно. Просторно, чисто, ни детей, ни сослуживцев, с которыми тебя вскоре выкинут из самолета нахрен.  
Если так подумать, то только у Ганса из нашего «заговора» нет цели. Шкипер хочет, чтобы мы стали легальны и вернулись на службу. Я хочу продолжать быть собой. Рико тупо пойдет за Шкипером, потому что его счастье заключается именно в этом. Прапор… Ковальски вдруг понял, что давненько не интересовался делами самого младшего члена их отряда. Что он там последний раз болтал? Про подписчиков?.. Фил и Мэйсон хотят денег. И только цели Ганса неясны.  
Неужели он и правда помогает им только потому, что хочет, чтобы Сыворотка принадлежала всем людям?.. Это так… непохоже на него. Или он сказал это, чтобы убедить Ковальски, что он на их стороне?..  
Но если Ганс промыл им всем мозги, как это доказать? И стоит ли сейчас думать об этом?.. Ганс говорил, что подозревает Галу, но какой в этом смысл для него? Чтобы он перестал доверять ей?  
Эти мысли вконец его расстроили. Ковальски вообще не хотел об этом думать. Ни о чем.  
Он вообще не хотел больше ловить Блоухола. И служить в армии. Он хотел свой исследовательский центр, и чтобы все эти предательства и шпионские интриги остались в его прошлом. Пусть Дырку ловит кто-то другой. Ковальски не был мстительным, в жизни есть занятия гораздо увлекательней.  
Ох. Шкипер точно убьет его, если он ему скажет это.

Тем не менее, к Президенту Ковальски попал в отличном настроении, за что следовало опять же благодарить Галу. Когда она сказала: «Давай погуляем вдвоем без твоих назойливых сослуживцев». Это было приятно и весело, Ковальски расслабился и забыл о своих мыслях о Блоухоле и Гансе.  
Потом их привезли в Белый Дом; Ковальски жадно разглядывал все вокруг, пока охрана сканировала их всевозможными сканерами. Шкипер зря дергался, да.  
На взгляд Ковальски, интерьер Белого Дома был слишком несовременным, но его, понятое дело, никто не спрашивал. Интересно, насколько уютно жить в таком месте?..  
— Пожалуйста, доктор Ковальски, доктор Контехурас, пройдите сюда.  
Они оказались в просторной комнате, светлой, отделанной в зелено-изумрудных тонах. В центре стояли три деревянных кресла с мягкой обивкой. Стола не было, только небольшой журнальный в углу. Ковальски хотел было сесть на тот стул, который стоял спиной к окну в пол, но в этот момент другая дверь в комнату открылась, и появилась госпожа Президент.  
Ковальски показалось, что даже если бы эта женщина не была главой Соединенных Штатов Америки, она бы производила такое же впечатление. Когда она находилась в комнате, было сложно смотреть и думать о чем-то еще. Она притягивала внимание.  
Белый брючный костюм отлично сидел на стройной, особенно для ее возраста, фигуре. Приятное лицо, но нельзя сказать, чтобы красавица. Слишком высокая для женщины. Светлые волосы были настоящими, густыми и уложенными в простую причёску на затылке. А вот глаза… Глаза были, как у Шкипера. Как у любого хищника. Эти светло-зеленые глаза впились в Ковальски, и ему показалось, что его схватили буквально за душу. Схватили и не отпустили. Он попытался повернуть голову, но Галина тоже неотрывно смотрела на Президента.  
— Доктор Ковальски! — почему-то это прозвучало настолько уверенно и жизнерадостно, что Ковальски тут же подумал о том, что на самом деле никакой он не доктор. — Доктор дэ Контехурас! Какая честь, двое самых блистательных умов нашего времени!  
И она подошла и протянула руку Ковальски. Тот пожал ее. Теплая рука. Сильное рукопожатие. Президент также пожала руку Галине, села на стул, что стоял спинкой к окну, и предложила им присаживаться. Ковальски не оставляло ощущение, что она по-прежнему держит его душу в своем кулаке.  
— На самом деле, я ожидала увидеть мистера Аббаса, поэтому, доктор дэ Контехурас, когда мы закончим, я побеседовую с мистером Ковальски о его армейских делах наедине. Надеюсь, вы понимаете это.  
— Конечно, госпожа Президент, — смиренно отозвалась Галина. — Я просто… хочу помочь своему коллеге справиться с его новообретенной популярностью. У меня есть хотя бы в этом опыт. А также я хочу написать его биографию. Одно из моих маленьких хобби.  
— Биографию? — приподняла светлую бровь президент. Ковальски на самом деле тоже удивился. Он впервые слышал об этом.  
— Разумеется, я не раскрою ничего из того, что под запретом, — скромно произнесла Галина. — Но ученый его уровня обречен быть окруженным сплетнями и мифами, и мне бы, как коллеге доктора Ковальски и как его другу, хотелось бы по мере сил помешать распространению совсем уж откровенной неправды.  
— Вот как!.. — улыбка у госпожи Президента стала примерно такой же, как у Шкипера, когда он уже составил план операции. Черт! Ковальски ощущал невероятную тревогу. Он даже не думал, о чем хочет поговорить с ним президент. Точнее, думал, что это просто как символ. «Ты молодец, Ковальски», и все. А сейчас он почему-то испугался. Гала сказала что-то, что вызвало на лице главы государства такую улыбку, будто… будто она заманила их в ловушку. Но что?.. В смысле, что она может попросить у него, что бы он не смог ей дать?..  
Ковальски похолодел. Проклятье! Он идиот и должен был подумать об этом раньше, но столько всего накатилось. Белкин, потом Галина, а ведь Фил и Мэйсон предупреждали, но он прослушал!.. Как там они говорили, ничего не подписывать?..  
— Как раз об этом я и хотела с вами поговорить, доктор Ковальски. Вы, разумеется, в курсе, что ваш отец доставил нам немало проблем — вероятно, именно поэтому вы так яростно открещиваетесь от него в своих выступлениях.  
Ковальски окончательно вмерз в кресло. Она знает?! Господи, блять. Конечно она знает! В той войне США официально придерживались нейтралитета, а не официально, кажется, торговали оружием на обе стороны. Естественно не только Андрей Белкин знал о его отце! Проклятье! Она наверняка знает о его отце даже больше, чем он, но спросить будет совершенно неуместно.  
Галина с интересом взглянула на Ковальски. Черт!..  
— Я к тому, — госпожа Президент снов улыбнулась — очень-очень милой улыбкой, — что вы можете больше не притворяться, доктор Ковальски. Мы не судим детей по преступлениями их родителей, тем более что для ученых, как я понимаю, национальная принадлежность никогда не имела большого значения.  
Последнюю фразу она сказала с такой печалью, что Ковальски мгновенно стало стыдно за свои сегодняшние мысли о переходе на сторону Блоухола.  
— К сожалению, — голос получился хриплым, — я действительно мало знал своего отца. Если он и совершил какие-то изобретения, мне об этом ничего не известно. Так как я был ребенком, он держал меня в неведении.  
— Что вполне естественно — детям не позволено знать военные тайны, — госпожа Президент стала серьёзной. — И вот вы, доктор Ковальски. Родились в одной стране, жили в другой, служили в третьей… Патриотизм не имеет для вас большого значения, не так ли?!  
«В какую ловушку она мня загоняет?! Я ничерта не понимаю».  
— Отнюдь! — Ковальски вскочил и отдал честь. — Именно эта страна дала мне дом, службу и место в мире! Я клялся защищать ее и никогда не предавал той клятвы!  
— То есть вас держит клятва? Присяга? Но ведь вы давно в отставке, лейтенант.  
— Прошу прощения, я не совсем понимаю вас, госпожа Президент… — Ковальски сел на место.  
— Иными словами, вы считаете американцев более достойной нацией, чем все прочие?  
— Что?.. — Ковальски побледнел. Он не знал, как ответить на этот вопрос. То есть это было безусловное «нет», но не когда тебе задает такой вопрос президент Соединенных Штатов Америки.  
— Десять тысяч долларов, — резко произнесла женщина напротив него. — Такова цена одной взрослой порции сыворотки Ковальски в странах третьего мира, включая вашу родину. Тогда как для гражданина США эта цена составляет тысячу долларов. Чувствуете разницу? И это все благодаря вашей политике, точнее, политике ваших финансовых партнеров, Чимп Инкорпорейтед. Неужели вы настолько ненавидите остальных жителей мира?..  
— Но… Вовсе нет, но я… Расходы на производство, контроль качества, подбор индивидуальной дозы — на все это уходит много денег, и мы, фактически, только начали. Когда мы поставим производство на поток, цена будет снижена…  
— И сколько людей умрет к тому времени, доктор Ковальски?  
— Простите, госпожа Президент, но не я решаю эти вещи. Без Фила и… без Чимп Инкорпорейтед у меня вообще не было бы возможности поставить сыворотку на массовое производство…  
— Вот тут вы и ошибаетесь, доктор, — мягко улыбнулась президент. — Множество людей охотно согласились бы помочь вам, но ваш выбор пал на них, потому что вы друзья. И из-за того, что вы друзья, вы не замечаете их откровенно националистскую политику. Вы не читаете зарубежные новости? Понимаю, у вас нет на это времени, но то, что сейчас думает мировая общественность по поводу вас… лучше вам даже не знать.  
— Все настолько плохо?.. — Ковальски потерял самообладание, потому что понял, что действительно вообще не читал ничего об этом.  
— Обычным людям не понять ни тонкостей производства, ни распределения обязанностей. Для них злодеи не господа Фил и Мэйсон. Для них злодей — доктор Джозеф Ковальски, который изобрел исцеляющую болезни сыворотку лишь затем, чтобы продавать ее другим странам в десять раз дороже. Я хотела поговорить с вами об этом, и, если вы не согласитесь с моим первым предложением, предложить вам государственную защиту. Поскольку служба безопасности Чимп Инкорпорейтед, возглавляемая сейчас вашим другом, не справится с волной ненавистников из разных стран, которые начнут в скором времени охоту за вашей головой.  
— Но… но почему?..  
— Потому что такова природа людей. Сейчас США подверглась всемирному остракизму именно из-за вас, доктор. Политики, которые могут себе позволить и не такие траты, пока молчат, но толпы уже негодуют, а мы знаем, к чему приводит негодование толп. Я буду с вами откровенна, доктор Ковальски, на данный момент из-за политики ваших корыстолюбивых партнеров у нас может начаться война.  
— Эээ… Но что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал?..  
— Я? — президент улыбнулась. — Вы свободный человек, и я не вправе вам приказывать. Но Спаситель Человечества не может спасать жителей только одной страны.  
— Но Фил и Мэйсон вряд ли согласятся…  
Зеленые глаза словно бы вцепились в душу Ковальски.  
— Насколько я помню, это Сыворотка Ковальски, а не Сыворотка Фила и Мэйсона. Доктор, вы главный в этом деле. Вы и никто другой. Если вы скажете своим партнерам пересмотреть политику квот и экспорта сыворотки, они будут обязаны сделать это. Я думаю, они просто пока не поняли, чем им это грозит. И я надеюсь, что вы им объясните. Вы же не хотите, чтобы вас ненавидел весь мир, кроме жителей США?..  
Ковальски покачал головой. Он чувствовал подавленность. Совершенно не такой разговор он ожидал!..  
— А вы что думаете, доктор дэ Контехурас? Вы ведь ежегодно обучаете НПНР как американских, так и зарубежных врачей? Техники методики переведены на все используемые языки мира, чтобы другие могли ими воспользоваться и улучшить качество своей жизни, ежегодная конференция проходит каждый раз в разной стране, ее посещают для обучения и обмена опытом врачи всех стран мира!  
Ковальски посмотрел на Галу. К его удивлению, у нее было довольно напряженное лицо, словно бы она находилась в таком же положении, что и он, хотя это было не так.  
— Я… согласна с вами, госпожа Президент. Цена на Сыворотку для иностранцев неоправданно завышена, — выдавила она. — К тому же это в дальнейшем вызовет приток людей, желающих стать гражданином США только ради сыворотки, и расцвет черного рынка и подпольного производства сыворотки из низкокачественных материалов. А так же контрабанды и народных волнений из-за квот. Впрочем, полагаю, вы и без меня это знаете, просто решили не говорить Джозефу полный список последствий. Однако… в некоторой степени я согласна и с Джозефом. Если цена на сыворотку будет одинаковой, это будет несправедливо по отношению к жителям нашей страны.  
К неожиданности Ковальски, госпожа Президент усмехнулась.  
— Разве эти люди сделали что-то для этого? Они просто родились в той же стране, куда мистер Ковальски со своими товарищами приплыл на обломке корабля. Я удивляюсь вашим словам, доктор дэ Контехурас. Мне казалось, вы человек более широкой души.  
Ковальски осознал, что он вспотел в костюме. Эта женщина… за какие-то пять минут она загнала их обоих в угол. Главное, что Ковальски понимал, что она права, но у него все равно было ощущение, что его загнали в угол.  
— Ну что ж, ладно! — Госпожа Президент хлопнула в ладоши и поднялась. — Как я уже сказала, доктор Ковальски, я все равно буду поддерживать вас и ваши начинания…  
Холод. Лед. Ковальски показалось, что невидимая рука, держащая его за душу с начала встречи, разжалась. Он снова был свободен. Президент Соединенных Штатов Америки утратила к нему интерес.  
И это отчего-то показалось ему ужасным.  
— Госпожа Президент! — Он вскочил и выпрямился. — Я действительно не читал зарубежные новости и не предполагал последствий политики нашей компании, и я обязательно поговорю со своими партнерами и постараюсь убедить их пересмотреть политики! Нет, я обязательно сделаю это!  
Она чуть обернулась, взглянула на Ковальски чуть теплее и кивнула.  
— С нетерпением буду ждать результат, — спокойно произнесла она. — А теперь, доктор дэ Контехурас, мне бы хотелось сказать доктору Ковальски несколько слов наедине.  
У Ковальски возникло смутное ощущение, что никаких «слов наедине» не было бы, если бы он не сказал свои последние слова. Галина кивнула и поднялась.  
— Госпожа Президент, могу ли я сфотографировать вас с доктором Ковальски? Эта встреча имеет историческое значение!  
Она показалась слегка удивленной.  
— Пока еще нет. Но, разумеется, почему бы и нет.  
Она встала рядом, и Ковальски ощутил странное покалывание к коже, как будто от электричества. «Завеса»! Он никогда в жизни не стоял к ней так близко. Получается, она включила ее, как только пожала им руки?..  
— Джозеф, смотри в камеру, пожалуйста, — попросила Галина. Ковальски повернулся, улыбнулся и, как всегда, постарался не моргнуть от чертовой вспышки.

— Что ж, время поговорить о вашем отряде, доктор Ковальски, — как-то слегка рассеянно произнесла президент. — На самом деле, я действительно думала увидеть вашего командира, но вы удивили меня своим решением. Впрочем, неважно. Помимо недовольных ценами на Сыворотку, у вас есть еще одна категория недоброжелателей, а именно — международные террористы.  
— Блоухол!  
— Именно, — она отошла к окну. Странно, сейчас Ковальски не казалось, что она перетягивает все внимание на себя. Давление словно бы исчезло. — Насколько я понимаю, вас и мистера Аббаса этот человек считает личными врагами?  
— Это так.  
— Для нас было бы великолепной возможностью поймать Блоухола, используя Черно-Белый отряд, как наживку. Ошибусь ли я, если скажу, что ваша, мистер Ковальски, известность, была инициирована тем же планом? Перестать таиться в бункере, чтобы выманить последнего из ваших врагов и уничтожить?..  
«Эээээ, — подумал Ковальски. — Это план уровня Ганса. Но. Нельзя терять лицо, я и так его достаточно уже сегодня потерял».  
— Частично. Наш командир преследовал и эту цель в том числе.  
Она обернулась:  
— Я немного не уследила, кто именно на данный момент является вашим командиром, мистер Аббас или полковник фон Манк?  
«Вот черт! Она знает слишком много».  
— Полковник фон Манк… он… не знает ничего о нашем местонахождении. Мы встретились случайно, и тогда же вылечили его сывороткой. В благодарность за это он помогал нам. Пожалуйста, не надо его наказывать.  
— Я не об этом. Наоборот. Полагаю, после пустыни Блэк-Рок он в таком же черном списке Блоухола, как и вы. Я хочу приставить к вам пятерым людей для охраны, поскольку подозреваю, что вы являетесь приоритетной целью доктора, а чтобы узнать, где вы находитесь, сейчас достаточно проследить за инстаграммом вашего младшего брата.  
Ковальски покраснел. Прапору давно пора бы повзрослеть, раз о его глупости знает даже президент США.  
— К тому же скоро день Ветеранов. Отличная возможность вас, ветеранов, в этот день убить — Блоухол любит иронию и памятные даты. Что касается конкретно вас, доктор Ковальски, я полагаю, Завеса будет надежной защитой для вас от любителей мести и справедливости…  
— Завеса?! На меня?! — Ковальски с одной стороны безумно этого хотелось, и не потому, что Завеса была доступна только главам государств, но потому, что ее технология до сих пор была не открыта публике. — Но… не помешает ли это моей работе?  
— О, разумеется. Вы не сможете экспериментировать, будучи под защитой Барьера. И взаимодействовать с другими людьми. Ни один дрон, ни один наноробот, и ни один человек не побеспокоит вас.  
— Но… Как же я?..  
— Ничего не поделаешь, доктор Ковальски. Вы — национальное достояние, и я приложу все усилия, чтобы вы им и оставались.  
— Но я не могу не экспериментировать!..  
Она пронзительно взглянула в его глаза.  
— Придется. Но, если вы все-таки хотите избежать Завесы — вы знаете, что делать.  
— Да, и кстати, — она произнесла это, уже когда Ковальски взялся за дверную ручку. — Сегодня вечером будет благотворительный бал, посвященный здравоохранению. Я буду счастлива увидеть там вас и доктора Контехурас. Приглашения уже в ваших телефонах.

У выхода Ковальски ждали два охранника — те же, что провожали их с Галиной к Президенту. Его вещи — кейс и телефон — лежали на столе, где он их и оставил. Галины не было, наверное, она уже покинула здание. Ковальски чувствовал себя подавленно, и сам не мог понять, почему.  
Президент права. Фил и Мэйсон задрали цены, но… казалось дико несправедливо, что теперь из-за этого ненавидят его. Призывы «сделать Сыворотку бесплатной» Ковальски слышал с самого начала, и не обращал внимания — идиотов в мире полно, но вот реальное возмущение жителей других стран… Должно быть, Шкипер знал, но не говорил ему.  
И все равно. У Ковальски было ужасное ощущение от этой встречи. Госпожа Президент с фотографий и выступлений совершенно не походила на хищника, с которым он беседовал в изумрудном кабинете.  
Если он не уговорит Фила и Мэйсона пересмотреть цены, он не сможет экспериментировать, потому что будет ходить с Завесой. Он конечно хотел узнать, как она работает, но не настолько.  
Это все было очень грустно, и ему очень хотелось поговорить об этом с Галой, которая, как назло…  
— Доктор дэ Контехурас уже уехала, — произнес один из охранников. — Скажите, куда вас отвезти, доктор Ковальски.  
Он позвонил Гале, но та не ответила. Может, ее тоже расстроила встреча? Или просто занята?..  
Однако, когда ему не ответили ни Шкипер, ни Прапор, ни Рико, Ковальски напрягся. Никакого теракта Гала не совершила, пока была с президентом. Но что, если Блоухол в это время поймал Шкипера и остальных?!  
Охранники пристально наблюдали за Ковальски.  
«Ганс. Надо позвонить Гансу, но не при них».  
— В ближайшую пиццерию или что-то в этом духе. Мне надо пообедать.  
В другое время Ковальски обязательно бы оценил и роскошь автомобиля, и сам факт, что его привезли на нем в Белый Дом и теперь увозят, но вначале он слишком нервничал… и теперь тоже. Слишком нервничал. Что-то случилось.  
Он убедился в этом, когда один из охранников невозмутимо проследовал за Ковальски в пиццерию.  
— В чем дело?  
— Вас не уведомили об охране, доктор Ковальски?  
Ковальски вытаращился на мужчину, который, скорей всего, являлся его коллегой по спецназу.  
— Что, прямо сразу?!  
— Разумеется, — невозмутимо отозвался он. — Приказ высшего приоритета — охранять вашу жизнь, доктор Джозеф Ковальски.  
Высокий, сантиметров на пять ниже самого Ковальски, светловолосый мужчина с широкой челюстью и мощным торсом. Он чем-то напоминал Рико в минуты тотального похуизма, и чем-то — Шкипера. В плане, что Ковальски осознал, что хрен он его переспорит. Поэтому он заказал себе пиццу и сок и сел за столик у стены — поскольку когда он попытался сесть за столик у окна, его Цербер молча покачал головой, глядя на него добрыми серыми глазками человека, который выполнит приказ во что бы то ни стало.  
«Нет. Нет, конечно, я не буду идиотом, который сбегает из-под надзора своих охранников. Просто… непривычно. Когда Шкипер меня охранял, я не чувствовал себя… заключённым».  
[Привет, Ганс, — написал он сообщение. — Что-то случилось? Не могу дозвониться ни до кого + президент приставила ко мне охрану, опасаюсь тебе звонить в их присутствии].  
[Я занят — все живы — потом позвоню].  
Ковальски вздохнул с облегчением. Все-таки приятно иметь дело с человеком, который понимает, какая информация нужна в первую очередь.


	76. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» XХХI: Дети Войны

_Ранее_

— Мистер Аббас? — мужчину в дорогом черном костюме Рико заметил издалека, но не ожидал, что он будет знать имя Шкипера. — Мистер Ильнар, мистер Ковальски-младший. Меня зовут Джеррел Диксон, служба безопасности Белого Дома. Я проинформирован о вашем беспокойстве по поводу доктора дэ Контехурас и приглашаю вас проследовать за мной и убедиться…  
Не то. Неверно. Черт!..  
Почему он видит это, но не может сделать ничего, что бы порадовало Ганса?! Рико понятия не имел, как можно изменить память человеку без специальных приборов и не прикасаясь к нему. Это задача уровня Ковальски, но вот что этот человек — обманка, Рико увидел моментально. Он не знал, как. Он просто знал. Ну, или если обратиться к логике, то Черно-Белый отряд, что бы Шкипер не думал, не настолько крут, чтобы Белый Дом присылал своего представителя, чтобы успокоить нервы его командира.  
— Эх, сейчас бы мохито!.. — словно бы не обращая внимание на поток вранья, бурно извивающийся изо рта фальшивого сотрудника безопасности, воскликнул Рико, вытягивая руки вверх и словно разминая затекшее тело. На самом деле он внимательно осматривал периметр. Не может быть, что этот человек тут один. Вот подозрительно хорошо сложенный турист с сумкой через плечо, в которой чертовски удобно держать пистолет. Красивая стройная девушка в красном, тоже с сумкой. Слишком аккуратно одетый под подростка паренек, навороченный телефон которого не соответствует дешевой одежде. Всего четверо? Блоухол не мог послать против них всего четырех агентов…  
— Мохито будешь хлебать дома, — отозвался Шкипер еще одной кодовой фразой. Фраза Рико означала «не тот, за кого себя выдает», ответ командира «подыграем для развития сюжета». — Простите нашего мистера Ильнара, хорошие манеры к нему не липнут. Мы с удовольствием поедем с вами, мистер Диксон, чтобы увидеть, как проходит встреча.  
Полупрозрачный антилазерный щит на Шкипере дрогнул, и Рико мгновенно среагировав, сбил на землю невидимого дрона, Шкипер сцапал мистера Диксона за галстук, а Рядовой захватил его руки сзади.  
— Итак, наконец-то я вижу что-то реальное! — прошипел Шкипер, душа мужчину его же галстуком. — Сейчас ты, мистер Диксон, пройдешь с нами. И всё-всё нам расскажешь. Потому что мой пистолет упирается тебе в брюхо, и да, это признак того, насколько рад тебя видеть.  
— Да как вы смеете! — держался агент весьма неплохо, но Рико все равно казалось, что в его голосе — торжество…  
— Шкипер! — он коснулся плеча командира. — Это отвлекалово! Нас! От Ковальски!..  
— Вижу, — Шкипер вбил колено в живот мистера Диксона и основательно приложил его физиономию об асфальт. Кто-то закричал, а Рико уже вздернул ставшего заложником агента и приставил пистолет к его виску, демонстрируя рванувшим к ним агентам.  
— Шевельнетесь, и он покойник. Рико, Прапор, к машине, быстро!..  
Выстрел, Шкипера разворачивает, кровь летит на асфальт, Рико с потерявшим сознание Диксоном отскакивает, как и Прапор, Шкипер рычит от боли, вокруг кричат люди, черт-черт-черт, всё плохо, всё очень плохо…  
ДА.  
Серый унылый мир. Люди двигаются медленно, они невнимательны и не осознают, что тратят слишком много сил на простые действия. Рико ненавидел эту унылую серость, раскрасить ее могла только кровь, и вот сейчас… Он швырнул тело человека, которого нес, в человека, который решил напасть. Подпрыгнул к достающей пистолет женщине и одним ударом вывел ее из строя. Пули свистели, но они не могли причинить Рико вред. Ничто не могло. Рико — бессмертная ярость и жажда убивать, она не может исчезнуть.  
На пути встали новые люди, с тазером, Рико ушел от него, локоть по горлу, пинок по руке с автоматом, медленно, слишком медленно, люди, вы не заслуживаете времени этого мира, его красок и его огня.  
Кто-то что-то кричит, но Рико не понимает слов. Слова скучные.  
Рико искал. Среди всех этих серых теней, всегда, во сне и наяву, он искал ее. Их.  
Когда Рико рассказал Шкиперу о том, как горел его дом, Шкипер задал нормальный вопрос: «И никто, кроме тебя, не смог спастись?.. Как грустно!». Он и не подозревал, что породил у Рико жуткий страх, что… что вдруг на самом деле кто-то, кроме него, спасся. Он отправился на пепелище, но обломки были слишком тяжелые, Рико полдня пытался разобрать завал, пока Шкипер не увел его с пепелища силой, сказав «нечего тебе здесь делать». Рико не осмелился тогда ни возразить, ни попросить помощи, поскольку не хотел признаваться Шкиперу, какой по-настоящему была его семья.  
Во сне и наяву он на самом деле искал их. Госпожу Арбу, госпожу Илит и госпожу Мизун. И остальных жен, которых Рико ненавидел просто за компанию, и отца, которого, как теперь выяснилось, он ненавидел напрасно. Скорей всего. Неважно.  
«Когда все закончится, Ганс, я обязательно сделаю все, что ты захочешь. Благодаря тебе я вспомнил, кого я всю жизнь искал. Я искал этих призраков так долго, что на самом деле забыл и кого я ищу, и зачем, но теперь я вспомнил, полковник. Я убью всех призраков и вернусь к тебе, и ты сможешь делать со мной все, что угодно. Я не забуду. Я больше никогда не забуду кто ты такой, потому что я знаю, что охочусь не на тебя».  
***

— Звони! — рявкнул Шкипер, пытаясь взглядом испепелить мерзкую рожу жирного офицера полиции. — Звони своему начальнику, и у меня найдется, что ему сказать!!!  
Перед тем, как их все-таки схватили менты, он успел написать Гансу: «Нас поймали, помоги, это точно теракт, люди Дырки пытались нас задержать», но он понимал, что действия Ганса в этом случае ограничены. Полиция может арестовывать кого угодно за перестрелку в общественных местах, но какого черта эти идиоты сочли, что это они начали первыми?..  
Хотя если так посмотреть, то это правда. Ну, должен же кто-то был начать. Важнее всего Ковальски. Им необходимо предотвратить теракт, который они понятия не имеют, как должен произойти. Возможно, который уже произошел. Вряд ли на встречу с Ковальски выделено больше сорока минут, и пятнадцать из них уже прошли…  
В этот момент телефон офицера включился самостоятельно без нажатия. На экране появился широкоплечий седовласый полковник, обвел взглядом Шкипера, Рико, Прапора, задержанную агентку Дырки и все еще пребывающего без сознания агента Диксона. Затем хмуро взглянул на своего подчиненного:  
— Отпусти их, Карл. Это дело нацбезопасности. Мистер Аббас и его подчиненные поймали агентов известного террориста Блоухола. Мистер Аббас, с вами сейчас свяжутся для получения дальнейших инструкций. Пленники будут пока доставлены к нам, их дальнейшая судьба будет согласовываться с полковником фон Манком.  
«Ганс…» — Шкиперу вдруг стало мучительно стыдно за то, что он так долго ненавидел и посылал Ганса. Офицеры отпустили их и увезли пленников. Шкипер вернулся к машине, сел за руль, но ехать никуда не стал. Некуда было пока ехать. Телефон снова зазвонил.  
— Привет, Шкиппи, — Ганс произнес это как-то устало. — Я сообщил о тебе и твоих подозрениях. Господи, в какой пиздец я втянулся. Теперь меня ненавидит служба безопасности Белого Дома. Ты мне должен за это. Но. Они наблюдают за встречей, и я убедил их кинуть мне скрин. Пересылаю тебе.  
Шкипер открыл картинку и жадно в нее вгляделся.  
— Госпожа Президент даже не убрала Завесу, видишь эту светящуюся линию?  
И действительно. В роскошно обставленном кабинете Президент сидела, закинув ногу на ногу, а перед ней мерцала стена Барьера, или «Завесы», без которой, после распространения дронов-убийц, властьимущие с простыми людьми не общались. По слухам, Барьер высшего уровня блокировал пули, и даже Ковальски в свое время так и не сумел вызнать, на каком принципе он существует.  
Вначале использование Завесы вызывало много осуждений, но после нескольких громких убийств политиков недовольных «отсутствием личного контакта» заткнули. Рукопожатия в некоторых странах заменились поклонами, а в некоторых, как в Америке, превратились в немыслимую привилегию, поскольку кланяться друг другу представители свободной страны все еще считали ниже своего достоинства, а руки жать уже опасались.  
Ковальски в светло-голубом костюме сидел напротив Президента, выпрямив спину и закинув ногу на ногу, словно бы копируя ее позу. Или наоборот. Галина дэ Контехурас в простом темно-синем платье держала на коленях увесистую сумочку. У обоих гостей Белого Дома не было на руках телефонов. Насколько мог судить Шкипер по жестам, Ковальски о чем-то говорил с Президентом, а докторша сидела молча.  
— Рико, Прапор?  
— Не вижу ничего подозрительного, Шкипер. Может, все таки это совпадение? В смысле, может, она и не работает на Блоухола, в смысле, это два независимых случая, их с Ковальски встреча и Ганс, Мэрилин Вайт и сегодняшнее нападение?  
Шкипер проигнорировал его слова. Рико рассматривал скриншот.  
— А что в сумке?  
Шкипер покосился на него с разочарованием.  
— Что бы там ни было, будь оно опасным…  
— Но согласись, Шкипер, довольно большая сумка.  
— Ну блять, я не знаю!.. Ганс?..  
— О твою гномью матерь, Шкипер, серьезно?! Ты хочешь положить конец моей карьере?! Бляяяять, я сейчас уточню... — И через пару минут: — Фотик. У докторши с собой фотик. Потому что она увлекается ебаными фотками, как и омерзительно-добрый юноша с ирокезом.  
— Полковник, что я вам сделал, что вы все время меня обзываете?!  
— Назвал абсурдно-сложным злодеем.  
— Не злодеем, а консультантом по абсурдно-злодейским планам.  
— Один хрен, лицемерно-омерзительно-добродушный уже-не-юноша, но все равно с ирокезом.  
— А если я извинюсь?  
— Не поможет, абсурдно-сложные злодеи не верят в прощение, вот Ковальски спроси.  
— Блять, заткнитесь нахер! — рявкнул Шкипер. — Что за бред вы несете, оба?!  
— Вот именно, — с осуждением произнес Ганс и отключился. В этот момент тяжелая рука Рико легла на плечо Шкипера.  
— Фотоаппарат.  
— Что — «фотоаппарат», компадре?  
— Когда Ковальски выступал на Острове Науки во второй раз, я был там среди охранников. Ганс устроил это, сказал, что ему будет спокойней, если я там буду. Ничего не произошло, но вначале я задержал андроида-журналистку, которая выглядела, как человек, круче, чем Джулианов андроид, и у нее был фотоаппарат.  
— Рико, неужели ты думаешь?.. — не договорил Рядовой. — Но хотя да, это единственное устройство, которое сейчас есть у доктора!..  
— О чем вы?!  
— Фотоаппарат может быть устройством для промывания мозгов, — сказал Рико.  
— Шкипер, когда ты последний раз видел журналиста с камерой не в телефоне или на голове?! Это странно! — поддержал Прапор. — Фотоаппараты давно стали инструментом модельных фотографов!  
Шкипер смотрел на скрин. Фотоаппарат. Их проверяют на взрывные устройства, минидронов и нанороботов. Их не проверяют на то, как они сделаны. Шкипер сам понятия не имел, из чего состоит фотик внутри. Какие-то линзы? Микросхемы? Аккумулятор? В общем, хер его знает. Если фотоаппарат выполняет функцию Стирательного Шлема…  
Проклятье!..  
Кровь последних сомнений отхлынула от лица, а потом затопила тело чистой яростью осознания.  
— Блять! Она в первую же встречу сфоткала Ковальски!!! Я ещё подумал: «Какая яркая вспышка, я даже отвернувшись ее увидел», а теперь думаю — тогда был солнечный нахуй день бля, зачем ей вообще нужна была вспышка?!.. И еще, — воспоминания возвращались в ускоренном темпе, — она долго возилась с настройками! Слишком долго! И… и Ковальски мне показался немного странным после первого кадра, но… Блять!!! Я запру его нахуй в ебаной башне!!! Пусть общается со своими ебучими коллегами блять по сраной видеосвязи!!!  
— Шкипер, подожди. Пожалуйста, — пухлые ручки Рядового легли на его кулаки, которыми он чуть не сломал руль. — Сейчас главное — снова связаться с Гансом и доложить…  
— А надо ли?! — внезапно резко произнес Рико. Шкипер обернулся, потому что ему показались в его голосе интонации Ганса. Научился блять дурному.  
— Серьезно, Шкипер, — в глазах Рико были тьма и странная, непривычно-мрачная сосредоточенность. — Сейчас никто ничего не знает. Если мы ничего не скажем, докторша сфоткает Президента и уедет из Белого Дома. Мы вернёмся в Нью-Йорк, поймаем ее, выпытаем всю информацию о Дырке и заставим ее вернуть мозги Ковальски на место.  
— Рико!.. — с возмущением воскликнул Рядовой.  
— С другой стороны, — холодно продолжил Рико, — Если мы доложим, Ковальски станет преступником. Мы станем преступниками вместе с ним. Наш Штаб обыщут и за незаконное владение незаконным оружием и данные по экспериментам Ковальски нас расстреляют, либо дадут пожизненное.  
— Но Ковальски — жертва!  
— И кто в это поверит, Прапор?! Из них двоих у Галины — десять лет безупречной репутации, а Ковальски вынырнул из ниоткуда, и в прошлом — лейтенант отряда специального назначения, прославившийся бессердечием и безумными экспериментами!  
— Рико, ты мыслишь слишком депрессивно. Я слышу за твоими словами голос полковника фон Манка.  
— Я мыслю реалистично, Прапор, — отрезал Рико. — Ты служил с нами всего лишь год, ты практически не видел того дерьма, что видели мы. И как работает мир ты слабо себе представляешь, потому что мы всегда защищали тебя. Может, зря, может, нет, теперь уже неважно, но…  
— Заткнитесь! Оба! — рявкнул Шкипер. — Мне надо подумать.  
***

Подумать… Не о чем было на самом деле думать. Шкипер знал слишком много мертвецов, поверивших когда-то в справедливость. И слишком много живых идиотов, допускавших куда менее очевидные проебы и сейчас носящих генеральские чины.  
Ковальcки промыли мозги, и он станет прежним, как только Шкипер выбьет все дерьмо из докторши.  
Сама мысль об этом была невероятно привлекательна. Прикончить эту проклятую тварь, а потом запереть Ковальски в башне, чтобы такой хуйни больше никогда не повторилось. Они были слишком беспечны. Он был слишком беспечен, и вот. Он ни за что не позволит распять Спасителя Человечества, обвинив его в пособничестве террористам. Пусть лучше…  
Пусть лучше что?..  
Блоухол склепал фотик, который переписывает воспоминания. Или, если Рико абсолютно угадал, — меняет местами людей в голове у жертвы. Ковальски стал любить чертову синюю докторшу, потому что стал воспринимать ее как Шкипера. А его — как «естественное явление».  
Насколько Шкипер знал, у Президента есть муж, двое детей, родители и брат. Возможно, еще какие-то близкие люди. И она не забудет об их существовании, она, как и Ковальски, внезапно «разлюбит» мужа. Или «охладятся отношения с подругой». Никто не заподозрит неладное. Эта Галина дэ Контехурас сама может стать ее новой подругой — а что, все мы люди, надо же ей иногда с кем-то общаться просто так? И личность Галины Асуль вполне подходящая, хотя сам бы Шкипер ни за что не подружился бы с профессиональным мозгоправом, но многие люди, напротив, об этом мечтают…  
Шкипер моргнул и вдруг осознал, что раньше недоосознал масштабы происходящего.  
С чего он решил, что фотик только один?..  
Фестиваль «Огненный Человек» был два месяца назад. Даже если Блоухол закончил изготовление этого фотопромывателя три дня назад, когда Ковальски встретился с Галиной дэ Контехурас, за три дня, имея деньги и раскиданных по разным городам агентов, можно сфоткать ДОХРЕНА политиков и бизнесменов.  
Блять! И все потому, что маленькая несовершеннолетняя психопатка по имени Арлин носила на руке МК-42-зет!!!  
Внезапно Шкипер вспомнил данные ООН на Блоухола. Об агенте в правительстве, которого не могут выловить десять лет. Что, если эта Галина дэ Контехурас и есть этот агент?! Ковальски как раз болтал о десятилетнем стаже работы.  
Десять лет агент террориста промывала мозги самым опасным маньякам Америки.  
Шкипер не особо любил искусство, но помнил известную картинку «Крик», в основном потому, что ее часто использовали в качестве комментария. Так вот. Наверняка мужик, который ее нарисовал, осознал пиздец примерно таких вот масштабов.  
Но…  
Но Рико прав, хоть и нахватался своего здравомыслия от Ганса. Галина вообще может попросить Ковальски сфоткать себя с Президентом!.. Или вообще… Ковальски известен изобретениями девайсов. И его участие в проекте по Ментальному Контролю известно всем, кому положено об этом знать. Сама же доктор дэ Контехурас ни одной материальной вещи в жизни не создала. Она вообще может сказать, что не знала, что ее фотик стирает чью-то память. Вообще — как это блять доказать?!  
Его, его лейтенант будет первым подозреваемым. А модифицировать фотик он мог когда угодно, раз они близки с докторшей.  
Почему-то он представил не лицо, а тонкие длинные пальцы ученого. И его худые запястья, и следы веревок на них, и только потом его так нежно краснеющее бледное худое лицо, вжавшееся в простыни, и приоткрытые пухлые от поцелуев губы. Как он словно бы расцвел, когда они все еще были фактически вдвоем и без миссий, как сияли его глаза, как он обвивался вокруг него ночью, как все время болтал, а Шкиперу хотелось заткнуть его поцелуями, как внезапно его дурацкие водолазки с горлом стали казаться такими эротичными, не говоря уж о вечно туго затянутом на бедрах ремне, несмотря на который штаны все равно слегка сползали, обнажая порой полоску кожи, его мягкие светлые волосы и нежная шея… Шкипер представил взрывной ошейник на горле Ковальски, автоматические колодки на тонких пальцах и тюремные камеры, полные отморозков, которые попали туда благодаря таким, как они.  
А с другой стороны — Френсис Блоухол в качестве Президента Соединенных Штатов Америки.  
Хм.  
На самом деле, если хорошо подумать, решение принимается куда легче. Если бы Шкипер не влюбился в Ковальски, он бы не стал долго размышлять, а сразу бы бросился в атаку. Но его возлюбленный прав, если хорошо подумать, решение совершенно очевидно. Надо заботиться о своем собственном счастье. Всегда, в первую очередь.


	77. Миссия «Чист, как слеза» XХХII: Боке

— Вы — что?!.. — Шкипер не мог поверить своим ушам.  
— Я ее отпустила. Позволив себя сфотографировать вместе с мистером Ковальски, — холодно произнесла Ханна Эвергрин, пятидесятый президент Соединенных Штатов Америки и первая в истории женщина-президент. Шкипер, Рико и Прапор стояли навытяжку в одном из кабинетов Белого Дома, окруженные втрое превышающими их численность военными. — Разумеется, установив слежку.  
— Но мы же предупредили вас!..  
Президент странно посмотрела на него. Шкиперу стало неуютно. На него давно никто так не смотрел. Как будто он ничего не значит. К тому же окружавшее их количество охранников нервировало.  
— Фотоаппарат, который стирает мысли и меняет местами одних людей на других в голове у жертвы? — усмехнулась она. — Ерунда какая-то!  
Шкипер покраснел, чувствуя себя идиотом. Она не поверила ему!.. Ну конечно, потому что она не общается с Ковальски каждый день, и ей не кажется такое возможным, но… это было так обидно, нелепо и неловко!..  
— Однако я разговаривала с человеком, который изобрел лечащую все болезни сыворотку, — неожиданно мягко произнесла госпожа Президент. — Поэтому даже если мне и кажется подобное устройство фантастическим, я допускаю его существование…  
— Но тогда почему?! — Шкипер вытаращился на нее, и только потом осекся  
и выпрямился.  
— Если я бы не отпустила Галину дэ Контехурас из Белого Дома, каким бы образом мы бы узнали о планах Блоухола? Этот поганец — крупная и осторожная рыба, которую нужно выманивать на хорошую наживку, а не на что попало.  
Шкипер потрясенно смотрел на нее. Так бы поступил он, но у него как-то не укладывалось в голове, что на такой риск может пойти хрупкая женщина среднего возраста, хоть она и президент Соединённых Штатов.  
— И, кстати, я не замечаю, что стала иначе относиться к Галине дэ Контехурас. Или к Джозефу Ковальски, если на то пошло. Как это работает? За кого я их должна принимать? Жениться на них не хочу, сестринских или материнских чувств не испытываю.  
— Это может быть… это может быть просто действие. Которое вы совершили, но не собирались совершать, — пискнул Прапор. — Что-то, связанное с Галиной дэ Контехурас.  
— Хм, если так подумать, я действительно… — президент прижала руку к подбородку. Шкипер отметил, что ее руки выглядят моложе, чем обычно выглядят руки сорокалетних. — Единственное, что я сделала из того, что не планировала на эту встречу — это пригласила Ковальски и Контехурас на благотворительный бал этим вечером. Я не собиралась приглашать ее, но в последний момент мне показалось, что это будет несправедливо к ней… Мда, полная чушь, это мне не свойственно — думать подобным родом о справедливости. Ладно. Черно-Белый Отряд, это ваш шанс доказать свою лояльность. Если ваши фантастические предположения верны, Контехурас приведет на этот бал кого-то важного. Опять сфотографирует нас и… право, не знаю, как это работает? Я захочу назначить Блоухола своим секретарем?  
— Может быть, это не срабатывает от одной вспышки, — выдавил Шкипер. — Может, оно имеет накопительный эффект. А может, она и правда познакомит вас с другим человеком. Далеко не все политики недоступны. Может, кто-то с промытыми мозгами уже давно работает в правительстве. И тогда ей надо будет просто представить вас и сфотографировать. Если это заговор, то этот человек может сам подойти к вам, все будет выглядеть суперестественно. Вы даже не заметите, просто примете решение дать ему какую-то должность, считая, что он подходит для этого.  
— Ну да, ну да. Ладно. Если все ваши предположения окажутся чушью, по крайней мере вами и вашим начальником поймано целых три живых агента Блоухола. У меня есть другие встречи, так что до вечера. Генерал Гренни скажет вам, что делать.  
— Но… — Шкипер не знал, как сказать. — Госпожа Президент, вы подверглись психической атаке! Вы… пока мы это не исправим, вы фактически не можете доверять самой себе!  
Зеленые глаза едва не испепелили Шкипера.  
— На этот случай, мистер Аббас, у меня есть человек, который знает меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы остановить.  
***

«Сюда бы Ковальски, — думал Ганс, покидая камеру Мэрилин Вайт. — Вот у кого хорошо получалось пытать. Я совсем не гожусь для этого».  
Несмотря на полет на кибергрифе, его все еще мутило. Сильнее, чем когда-либо. Он даже толком не понимал, почему, это падение из окна — оно словно бы состарило его мысленно на сорок лет. Он ощущал себя слабым, беспомощным и смертным.  
Он бывал и в перестрелках, и в ситуациях, когда думал, что живым не выберется, но… Но всегда был шанс. И шанс всегда зависел от Ганса и его действий. А в этот раз шанса не было. Никакого. Его жизнь была полностью в руках лейтенанта Джона Смита, который был известен своим мастерским обращением с кибергрифом. О существовании которого Ганс не помнил, потому что не отдавал приказа вылавливать выпавших из окна офиса Вайт людей. Правда, он предполагал, что она может съебать на кибергрифе, потому и поставил Смита на позицию.  
«Все-таки, людям нельзя совсем без друзей, — думал он, разглядывая свое лицо в зеркале туалета на предмет седых волос. — Не то чтобы мне не с кем поговорить об этой хуйне… но, на самом деле, — не с кем. То есть я могу поговорить с кем угодно, но я не смогу сказать правду. Что мне до сих пор плохо от ужаса и чего-то еще, чего я даже не понимаю. Если бы Рико не был в чертовом Вашингтоне, можно было бы приказать ему приехать и меня обнять. Но вместо этого мне надо пытать чертову женщину!..»  
Ранее Ганс очень даже собирался пытать Вайт и предвкушал это действие, но после падения… Он не мог заставить себя разозлиться. Или испытать любую другую эмоцию.  
Ах да. Он же собирался сбежать.  
Ганс уставился на свое отражение в зеркале.  
Сбежать, мать твою! Очнись, блять!..  
Вот только никуда бежать не хотелось. Не было сил. Ни на что.  
«Вот так люди сдаются. Умереть значит сдаться, и сдаться означает умереть. Я умер, когда выпал из того окна. Мне уже все равно, что со мной будет. Так пленники теряют волю, если держать в плену их слишком долго.  
Так я и буду ходить. Мертвый внутри».  
Даже болтовня со Шкипером не смогла расшевелить его. Этот придурок ухитрился устроить перестрелку на Национальной Аллее, но на Ганса это не произвело впечатления. Он связался с пытавшимся арестовать их офицером, и, может быть, именно его равнодушный тон и убедил службу безопасности отпустить их. Даже генерал Гренни, жутко самодовольный и самоуверенный тип, вероятно, Шкипер в старости станет таким же, выбесил Ганса лишь на четвёрочку.  
Ганс говорил, говорил, говорил и говорил, пока не понял, что лишь оттягивает момент, когда снова надо будет идти к Вайт. Времени мало. Президент в опасности.  
«Вьемени мала, пьезидент вапасносте».  
Какое ему блять нахуй до этого дело?!  
Ганс вообще доложил о Ковальски и Контехурас на автомате. Потому что нихуя не соображал. Ему было слишком плохо, чтобы думать в режиме здесь и сейчас, он мог только следовать инструкциям. И только когда стало на пятнадцать минут тихо, а потом его телефон едва не взорвался от звонков, Ганс проснулся и осознал здесьисейчасовость.  
Шкипер был прав.  
Ганс был прав.  
Галина дэ Контехурас отслеживается по подозрению связи с террористами.  
Ковальски взят под стражу для наблюдения и защиты.  
Черно-Белый Отряд отправлен в Белый, мать его, дом, для выяснения обстоятельств.  
Ебаный фотоаппарат ебаной Мэрилин Вайт, вероятно, — оружие ментального поражения.  
Шкипера и команду пытались задержать наемники Блоухола. (Предположительно, поскольку пленники еще не долетели в Нью-Йорк).  
Ах и вишенка: в Белом Доме считают, что командовал операцией Ганс. Просто потому что ни у кого другого из отряда психопатов нет звания.  
Ганс приказал лейтенанту Эггу принести себе колы и «коктейль для бодрости», который не запрашивал уже много лет. Запах амфетамина напомнил ему начало службы, когда он зачем-то пытался выделываться перед окружающими…  
Какая-то мысль возникла и соскользнула. Ганс чувствовал, что это было важно, но понимал, что потерял ее. Зато понял другое. Ему так плохо, потому что он никогда на самом деле не доверял никому из сослуживцев. Да, он прикрывал других. И приказывал другим прикрыть себя. И ожидал, что они выполнят приказ. Но по-настоящему — по-настоящему он никогда никому не доверял.  
Поэтому он не ожидал, что его кто-то спасет. Он вообще никогда не ожидал, что кто-то его спасет, кроме него самого.  
Вообще-то, он считал, что это очень полезное для военного, желающего оставаться в живых, качество. Которое, возможно, делает человека мертвым изнутри.  
Шкипер постоянно твердит: «Почемы ты — ты?». Может, он имеет в виду это.  
— Вас хочет видеть полковник Сэнд, сэр! — Эгг произнес это фактически отлетев от распахнувшейся двери. Ганс удивленно обернулся от экрана, на который пялился в самокопании, и узрел вначале наконечник металлической трости, а затем и остального полковника Сэнда, от вида которого Ганс приободрился больше, чем от метамфетаминового коктейля. У полковника были биомеханические рука, глаз и ступня. Он ходил, опираясь на трость, которая тоже хер знает чем была нашпигована. Биомеханическая рука одновременно представляла собой и телефон, и оружие, причем, судя по синему индикатору, оружие наподобие Гансового МФР. Живой глаз полковника был серым и пронзительным — пожалуй, войдет в десятку худших известных Гансу обладателей подобных глаз. «Свободен!» — рявкнул он на Эгга, и тот испарился из кабинета, оставив старших по званию наедине.  
— Полковник фон Манк, — незваный гость криво ухмыльнулся, отдавая честь. Ганс не стал отвечать на приветствие, поскольку держал в руке стакан с колой. И поскольку не хотелось. Его и так мысленно передергивало от этого полуробота. И главное, зачем?! Сейчас технологии позволяют сделать искусственные конечности неотличимыми от настоящих, зачем, во имя всех выебонов, он хочет выглядеть, как полуробот?!  
А. Наверное, как раз за этим.  
— Мне доложили, что вы столкнулись с некоторыми трудностями, полковник, — сухие, взвешенные слова. Будь Ганс животным, у него бы сейчас на загривке топорщилась шесть. — Я здесь, чтобы… протянуть вам руку помощи, — он на удивление ловко прищелкнул металлическими пальцами механической руки. Звук получился премерзкий. Ганс внезапно понял — а может и не понял, но среагировал мгновенно, хотя до этого в жизни не видел полковника Сэнда.  
— По-быстрому выбить дерьмо из Вайт? Подождите, я оставлю список необходимой информации.  
Серый глаз чуть прищурился.  
— Вы слышали обо мне? Польщен.  
— Не слышал, — Ганс отвернулся к экрану. — Но у вас голос человека, который любит пытать окружающих.  
«Я, возможно, заработал себе врага, но без разницы. Спасибо тебе, криповый мужик, ты возродил из пепла меня и мое желание сбежать из страны, где живешь ты и все остальные. И да, я уже предвкушаю, как ты будешь пытать Вайт. Я успею. Я непременно сбегу», — думал он, собирая необходимую информацию, пока палач за его спиной смеялся хриплым психопатическим смехом. — А в другой вселенной мы могли бы стать друзьями. А потом ты бы запытал меня до смерти, когда командование узнало бы о моих преступлениях. Я прямо вижу эту картину. Так заканчивается дружба любых психов».  
— А у вас, полковник, голос человека, который думает, что не выдаст своих секретов даже под пытками.  
Ганс обернулся:  
— Знаете, полковник Сэнд, я сегодня выпал из окна шестидесятого этажа и был пойман в полете своим подчиненным, лейтенантом Смитом. Которого я сам поставил караулить это окно, поскольку думал, что Вайт может сбежать на кибергрифе.  
— Мои поздравления, полковник фон Манк.  
Ганс улыбнулся:  
— Вы ведь тоже не чувствуете этого, полковник? И никогда не сможете почувствовать. Для пыток нужна злость, которая есть у всех, но профессиональный палач должен быть абсолютно пустым изнутри.  
— Это интересная точка зрения, полковник. Я запомню ее.  
— Сомневаюсь, — Ганс нашел айди его телефона в списке находящихся рядом устройств и отправил информацию по Блоухолу, которую требовалось вызнать у Вайт в первую очередь. — Но уверен, вы записывали. И да, полковник Сэнд — отсыпьте мне грязных картиночек.  
Когда полковник, постукивая тростью (даже это он ухитрился делать угрожающе), ушел, Ганс вернулся к сбору новых данных. Хотя перед этим подумал: «И правда, Шкипер. Почему я — я?».  
***

— Привет, Спаситель Человечества, а ты че без видео?  
— Того, что я не один! — прошипел Ковальски как можно тише. — Как я могу нормально разговраривать с тобой, когда на меня постоянно таращатся два охранника?!  
— Если они таращатся на тебя, а не по сторонам, уволь их. Странно, мне Шкиппи рассказывал, что ему понравилось тренировать охрану Фила и Мэйсона…  
— Черт возьми, Ганс, кончай выделываться! Это был приказ президента! Никто меня не спрашивал! А теперь я не могу связаться ни со Шкипером, ни с остальными! Даже с Джулианом! Ты знаешь, что происходит?!  
— Знаю. Только прекрати шипеть, я не люблю парселтанг.  
— Что?!  
— Вот, так уже лучше. Если тебя взяли под стражу, то твой телефон все равно прослушивается, можешь выпрямиться и говорить спокойно. Более того, мой телефон, как действующего военного, прослушивается вообще всеми желающими. Возможно, прямо сейчас.  
— Да плевать! Что произошло?! — рявкнул Ковальски, косясь на охранников.  
— В общем и целом — теракт. Нападение на президента Соединенных Штатов лауреатом Нобелевской премии доктором Галиной дэ Контехурас и доктром Джозефом Ковальски, изобретателем сыворотки Ковальски.  
— Что ты несешь?! — взвился Ковальски.  
— Я серьезно. Абсолютно, — сухо отозвался Ганс, и Ковальски похолодел. Да ладно!.. — Фотоаппарат дамы твоего сердца предположительно является устройством ментального воздействия. Пока что мы точно не знаем, как он работает. Скорей всего, навязанным президенту решением было пригласить Вайт на благотворительный бал. Вероятно, на этом балу она или кто-то еще планируют повторить атаку. Возможно, есть другие политики с промытыми мозгами, может, смысл в том, чтобы президент заметила их и дала какие-то должности, может, этот прожигатель мозгов способен на другие фокусы. За Галиной дэ Контехурас установлено наблюдение. Вашей операцией сейчас командует генерал Густав Гренни, хотя формально вы остаетесь моими внештатными агентами. Двоих человек, напавших на Шкипера, везут сейчас ко мне в Нью-Йорк, в радушные объятия моего нового друга, полковника Сэнди. Впрочем, тебе вряд ли это интересно.  
— Погоди, на Шкипера напали?!  
— Дважды. Он послал Рико следить за вами, пока вы бродили по Национальной Аллее, и кто-то усыпил его дроном у монумента Линкольну, а потом, у монумента Вашингтону, Шкиперу пытались помешать связаться с охраной Белого Дома какие-то наемники. Рико впал в берсерк мод, была перестрелка, мне пришлось отмазывать их от местных копов, а потом внезапно Шкипер… или теперь, как я понимаю, скорее Рико, устроил мозговой штурм и заявил, что Галина дэ Контехурас собирается промыть мозги президенту с помощью фотоаппарата. Ну, в смысле, устройства, выглядевшего, как фотоаппарат. Поэтому, предполагаю, вас и разделили.  
Ковальски порадовался, что не включил видеосвязь. Давно он не сидел с открытым ртом, слушая кого бы то ни было.  
— Но… Но Га… Галина сфотографировала меня. Вместе с Президентом!  
— Президент решила выловить всю Блоухолову компанию. Или не поверила. Я не знаю точно, меня там не было, знаю, что Шкипера и остальных вызывали в Белый Дом, потому ты не можешь им дозвониться — там гражданская связь глушится еще у забора.  
— То есть… — Ковальски все еще не верилось. Ведь они… получается, пока они гуляли… и вообще все это время…  
— Ты не особо расстраивайся, умник. И не вздумай планировать какое-нибудь героическое спасение свой дамы сердца. Потому что три дня назад никакой у тебя дамы сердца не было. То, что ты чувствуешь к ней — фальшивка.  
— Хочешь сказать, что этот фотоаппарат заставляет людей влюбляться?!  
— Это Рико до этого додумался, не я.  
— Это невозможно! У всех разные триггеры, невозможно подобрать к каждому человеку, да еще и незнакомому…  
— Хватит считать себя _единственным_ гением на планете, гений! — рявкнул Ганс. — И да, Рико сказал, что Галина поменяла в твоей голове себя и Шкипера. Не знаю, поможет тебе это или нет. Я и так уже с тобой долго треплюсь, мне там мой новый друг уже, наверное, всю откромсанную от Вайт пятерню прислал. В общем, расслабься и жди, думаю, Шкиппи скоро отпустят.  
Несмотря на обидные слова, Ковальски был рад, что наконец понял. Поменяла! Это объясняло все. Ну или не все, но, по крайней мере, выглядело уже достоверно.  
Получается, то тепло и любовь, которые он чувствует к Гале, на самом деле…  
«Три дня назад вы выглядели _очень_ влюбленными друг в друга».  
Ковальски сглотнул. Если это правда… удивительно, что Шкипер все еще его не убил. Получается, Ковальски на самом деле влюблен в него? Взаимно?..  
Ковальски на самом деле это льстило. И всё. А последнее время начало раздражать. «Последнее время»…  
Он тихо выругался, но тут один из охранников подошел к Ковальски и произнес:  
— В связи с изменившимися обстоятельствами я прошу вас, доктор Ковальски, проехать с нами.  
Ковальски помрачнел. «В тюрьму? Его посадят как сообщника Галины?..»  
— А если я откажусь?  
Охранник, имя которого Ковальски не потрудился узнать, покачал головой:  
— Пока что это просьба, мистер Ковальски. Президент хочет, чтобы вы посетили Форт-Мид.  
Ковальски уставился на охранника. Черт. Ковальски работал раньше в Форт-Миде! Пока их не выкинули со службы в АНБ! Заявиться теперь туда в качестве обвиняемого…  
— Я бы хотел получить всю возможную информацию, прежде чем ехать куда-либо. И связаться с моими друзьями.  
— _Мистер Ковальски!_ — рявкнул охранник, вызывая прикосновением руки айди. «Старший офицер Джордан». Такое же звание, как было у Шкипера. Черт… — Вы буквально на волоске от обвинения в пособничестве терроризму и госизмене! Равно как и ваши друзья! Поэтому — шевелите задницей! Мы отвезем вас в лабораторию, где вы, ради вашего же собственного блага, сделаете все, что от вас потребуется!  
***

Симпатичная докторша бинтовала раненую руку Шкипера, и в другой раз он бы обязательно обратил на нее внимание, но сейчас ему было не до того. Шкипер чувствовал себя странно, как будто это ему промыли мозги. Все произошло так быстро…  
Разумеется, он доложил службе безопасности Белого Дома о Галине и фотике. Если Блоухол станет Президентом США, то никому из Черно-Белого Отряда не выжить. «А если Ковальски посадят, я пойду с ним. Скажу, что он выполнял мой приказ. Что угодно, но я не брошу его…»  
Эта мысль оказалась удивительно самонадеянной. Генерал Густав Гренни сухо посмотрел на Шкипера и заявил, что им не положено знать, куда увезли Ковальски. И все. И никакой связи.  
И, «ради обеспечения безопасности», они все втроем теперь под стражей, сидят в хоть и вполне комфортном помещении, но безоружные и под охраной.  
Рико и Прапор с аппетитом уписывали халявную еду по армейской привычке есть и спать при всякой удобной возможности, а ему как-то даже и не хотелось. Их привезли сюда в закрытом фургоне. Ехали около часа, но, возможно, пробки. Подземная парковка была большой, забитой такими же черными фургонами. Черт. С ними обращаются, как с преступниками!..  
Связь была, но до Ганса было не дозвониться. Докторша закончила обрабатывать рану и направилась к Рико, с явным интересом глядя на его бугрящуюся мышцами фигуру. Хотя Рико вообще не пострадал, получил лишь пару ссадин.  
Шкипер думал том, что может сделать Блоухол. И что он уже сделал. Куча политиков с промытыми мозгами. И не только политиков. Богатых предпринимателей, банкиров, дипломатов… Военных.  
На что в реальности способен этот фотоаппарат? Почему Президент отпустила Галину дэ Контехурас, когда именно у нее есть все ответы?.. Что, если это решение — результат вспышки?.. Она решила, что докторша не опасна?..  
Или что Шкиперу нельзя верить?  
Блоухол настойчиво, более чем настойчиво желал, чтобы встреча Контехурас и Президента состоялась. И тем не менее, будучи предупреждённой, она взяла и позволила себя сфоткать!!! Не такого поведения он ожидал от главы государства!  
— Тебе тоже следует поесть, Шкипер, — Прапор поставил перед Шкипером поднос. — Ты ведь единственный из нас, кто серьезно ранен.  
— Ерунда, — Шкипер поморщился. Если бы Прапор не напомнил, рука бы не начала ныть. Сам мальчишка отделался синяками и подбитым глазом. — Единственная пища, которая мне нужна, это информация о том, куда, черт возьми, увезли Ковальски! — он яростно покосился на двух охранников с автоматами. Те хранили, как и полагается, невозмутимость, и это бесило. Шкипер понимал, что они делают все правильно, но легче ему от этого не становилось.  
— Уверен, с ним все будет в порядке, — Прапор взял с подноса Шкипера одну чипсину. — Думаю, его изолировали ради нашего блага. Ведь Галина не раз его фотографировала, неизвестно, что еще она ему внушила, помимо, ну, ты понимаешь…  
Шкипер покраснел. Черт. Как же ему хотелось свернуть этой чертовой бабе шею. Своими руками. И посадить Ковальски в башню. И сторожить его с дезинтегратором в руках.  
Зазвонил телефон, и Шкипер мгновенно принял вызов. Скажи ему кто-то, что он с таким нетерпением будет жаждать увидеть Ганса, Шкипер бы плюнул ему в лицо.  
— Становится все интереснее, мой хмурый друг, — Ганс ухмылялся, хотя мертвенная бледность, с которой он сегодня ходил, так и не сошла с его рожи, а глаза запали от недосыпа. — Мой новый друг, полковник Сэнди, — мастер по добыче информации, к сожалению, Блоухол не идиот, и Мэрилин Вайт в свои планы не посвятил, по крайней мере, так она говорит пока, но полковник не теряет надежды…  
— Вы что, ее пытаете?! — воскликнул Прапор.  
— Шкипер, убери детей от экрана! — фыркнул Ганс. — Значит, слушай. Вайт шантажировала нескольких высокопоставленных политиков и военных на протяжении последнего года, и, по ее словам, Блоу весьма интересовался не только новейшими технологиями, но и президентом и ее семьей. Однако Вайт не удалось найти жертв, обладающих подобной информацией, в смысле, найти, чем их шантажировать. Сейчас полковник Сэнди послал своих очаровательных людей к каждой ее жертве, чтобы те подтвердили информацию. Из известного — Блоу интересовался разработками андроидов, спиздил — в смысле, Вайт заставила одного чинушу спиздить — несколько прототипных моделей, плюс — всеми технологиями промывания мозгов, плюс — семьей президента, плюс — созданием голограмм. Судя по всему, у Дырки личные счеты к Ханне Эвергрин, он ничего не упоминал об этом при вашей встрече?  
Шкипер удивленно покачал головой.  
— Абсолютно. И я удивлен. Дырка ненавидит актёров, и, кажется, вообще культуру в любом ее проявлении…  
— Скорее не культуру, а масс-медиа, — вставил Рико. — Шоу-бизнес как таковой и его ярчайших представителей.  
— В таком случае, полковник, возможно, стоит обратить внимание на то, как дела у нашего министра культуры и его окружения, — добавил Прапор. Ганс с удивлением уставился на него.  
— На удивление здравая мысль, смотрю, тебя полезно бить по морде, юноша. Проверь! — он кивнул кому-то, кого Шкиперу не было видно.  
— Но я никогда — хоть мы виделись не так уж прямо часто, всего дважды — но я никогда не слышал, чтобы Блоу хотел причинить вред президенту, — сказал он. — В нашу предпоследнюю очную ставку он собирался взорвать Голливуд — впрочем, план все равно был нерабочий, как сказал Ковальски.  
Ганс почесал подбородок.  
— Странно, да? И, насколько понимаю, теперь ему достаточно послать туда Арлин, а он все еще этого не сделал.  
Шкипер похолодел, а ведь правда. МК-42-зет это не шутка.  
— Возможно, он не смог ее убедить в необходимости такого плана, — тихо заметил Рико. — Вы знаете, как тренируют шахидов? Арлин должна верить, что вершит справедливое дело, а она сама — танцовщица.  
— Я полагаю — и кое-кто из аналитиков со мной согласен — что Блоухол либо кардинально поменял цели, либо обзавелся влиятельным союзником, чьи цели сильно отличаются от его собственных, — сказал Ганс. — Это плохо, поскольку теперь его действия еще более непредсказуемы. Но в данный момент приоритетная задача — благотворительный бал с президентом. Сейчас все его участники проверяются, но на это уйдет много времени. Форт-Мид ломает головы над тем, как распознавать людей с промытыми мозгами, а Галина дэ Контехурас связалась с Джефом Паркером, своим фотографом, и пригласила его сопровождать себя на балу. Паркер, кстати, весьма интересная личность, у него кристально скучная и, кажется, полностью выдуманная биография человека, который появился на свет года три назад. Ищем его рожу или данные по базе, но опять же, пластическую хирургию никто не отменял.  
— А по ДНК? — спросил Рико. — Шкипер говорил, что он похож на военного.  
Ганс задумался.  
— Ладно. Устрою ему внеплановую проверку в аэропорту, куда он уже выдвинулся, попробуем по ДНК.  
— А ты знаешь, где Ковальски? — задал Шкипер животрепещущий вопрос.  
— В Форт-Миде. На данный момент он единственный человек с промытыми мозгами, которого им можно изучать, госпожа Президент не в счет.  
— Я не понимаю, почему просто не арестовать Галину дэ Контехурас?!  
— Потому что тогда Дырка может отменить свой теракт. А президент хочет поймать его. Мы все хотим, Блоу — пятно на репутации отдела антитеррора, особенно в свете его шизонутых проектов при полной неуловимости. Если вы поможете поймать его, вам отпустят все грехи, включая Прапорский ирокез и изобретения Ковальски…  
— Мимик! — взвыл Шкипер. — Замени, в смысле, прикажи заменить его мимиком!!!  
— Кого, Ковальски?! — Ганс захлопал ресницами.  
— Нет, идиот, фотоаппарат! За докторшей ведь ведется наблюдение? Но вы не хотите ее спугнуть. Хорошо. Тогда надо просто спиздить фотик! И отвезти его в Форт-Мид или куда угодно! Ковальски разберет его и поймет, как он работает! А докторша решит, что его просто украли, эти штуки ведь сами по себе дорогие!  
— Хм, но… это все равно будет подозрительно…  
— Тогда разбейте!  
— Разбить фотик?  
— Не этот. Другой. Спиздить фотик, заменить мимиком, а потом пускай какой-нибудь велосипедист или ребенок, или кто угодно в нее врежется и случайно уронит сумку!  
— Ерунда какая-то, — нахмурился Ганс. — Проще тогда уж в открытую спиздить сумку целиком. Все равно будет подозрительно. Кстати, она села в такси и поехала к торговому центру. Полагаю, как приличная леди, выбирать платье для вечера. Кстати, этот благотворительный бал, он не посвящен какому-нибудь актеру или чему-то в этом роде? Это я не у тебя, Шкиппи, спрашиваю. Эгг, Смит, поверьте мне быстренько.  
— Ганс, мне нужно поговорить с Ковальски, а лучше — увидеть. Когда мы вместе, нам лучше думается.  
Ганс развел руками.  
— Звиняй, Шкиппи, но я тут бессилен. Вас же по приказу президента здесь держат, а не по моей личной прихоти.  
Шкипер сдержал ярость и просто кивнул.  
— Понимаю. Хорошего дня, полковник фон Манк.  
Он успел заметить удивление на роже Ганса, прежде чем свернул экран. Шкипер откинулся на стуле, косясь на охрану. Двое у двери, с автоматами, плюс докторша, не ушедшая во время звонка. Неизвестно, сколько в коридорах — а вели их по ним долго, и система блокировки явно присутствовала.  
Сбежать из-под охраны, нарушив приказ Президента США?.. Это прямо противоположное плану "Чист как слеза" действие. Но... Ковальски не справится один.  
— Вы слышали, что сказал полковник фон Манк, — Шкипер сурово посмотрел на Рико и Прапора. — Никаких _чит-кодов._ Действуем по плану.  
— Так точно, сэр! — рявкнул Рико, подскакивая с места. Прапор все еще тормозил. Шкипер поднялся и спокойно подошел к охраняющим дверь мужчинам:  
— А теперь выпустите нас и отвезите в Форт-Мид. Приказ Аче.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тот полковник является реинкарнацией другого полковника. ;)


End file.
